His Amethyst Eyes
by RamonaFlowers19
Summary: "He was the one who had brought her here after all. Taken her away from Edward and Alphonse in the dead of night like some monster from a fairy tale. Now she found herself in a strange place, and surrounded by even stranger characters."
1. Envy

Dear Readers,

So, I decided to go back and fix a few small problems I noted in this chapter. Along with the fact that Sheska's apartment was without her thousands of books, I didn't like the way I used quotations. So I fixed it! Well, to those of you who are just reading this story for the first time, enjoy! And to my readers who have ready this chapter, do it again!

DISCLAIMER, I own nothing! If I did, Envy would be with Winry, duh

* * *

**Envy**

A forgotten city sat peacefully in the neither night nor day atmosphere of the underground cavern. The old buildings whispered in the slight breeze of the ghost town, sending an eerie moaning all through the place. Some of the buildings where still in tact, not at all ruble like most, but blanketed in a thick loneliness that may have been due to the darkness inside, or simply the silence all around them. Nothing. No children playing, people shouting, or horns to be honked. The dark cavern walls wrapped around the ghost metropolis like a darkened sky, imitating a dark night, or a stormy day. The breeze came from an unknown source, being cold and unearthly. But it was the quiet that captured you. Not the desolate city, with it uninhabited streets and shops, or the absence of light. But it was the silence that would scare you. The utter, and sheer silence of the ghost city.

That is what Envy enjoyed.

The elimination of all human life leaving in its absence, unnatural, and eternal peace.

He lay, strewn on top of the mansions roof, arms folded behind his head, laced fingers, with one of his legs bent, the other he lazily stretched out. The pale skin that covered his lean body appeared ghastly in the dim lighting of the cave, and shone like a star. His eyes where closed, and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully, a light smile playing on the corners of his full lips.

He was, in fact, not asleep.

But imagining Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, dead. Well, rather, he was imagining killing him. Envy had changed on of his arms into a sword, and he was plunging it into the short boys chest. The blood was beautiful to Envy, running down his arms like thick tree sap, covering him in it's warmth and filling his senses with it's delicious taste. Edwards golden eyes where hazed over in pain, and his face was a contorted mask of anguish. Envy twisted his arm, causing the runt to cry out an-

"Hey Envy!"

His amethyst eyes snapped open, and his body jolted slightly from surprise. He sat up right, and fixed his predatory glare on a little boy who was making his way to him, walking with a slight limp since one of his legs was slightly longer than the other. He was smiling with a wide smile, and waving. Envy scowled, lying back down, but his tranquility was gone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, Master wants yo-"

"Tell her her she can wait, I'm busy."

"But Envy! She'll get mad."

Envy really hated the way the child whined his name. He let out a sharp sigh and looked at Wrath. The little imp was sitting rather far away, legs drawn to his chest protectively, miss matched arms clutched to his legs. Possibly out of fear that Envy might lash out at him. Envy smiled manically. Good. He would hit him if he came any closer. But Envy wanted to mess with him a little. Pay him back for interrupting his marvelous day dreams.

"Come here Wrath." Envy purred.

The child visibly shook and gritted his teeth. He shook his head and hunched his shoulders.

"Aw, come on, your hurting my feelings." Envy acted hurt, touching a hand to his chest.

"Envy..." Wrath whined.

"I won't bite." Envy smirked, showing his sharp teeth, which glinted even in the dull light.

Wrath trembled and cautiously stood. Envy sat perfectly still as he made his way over, delighted in the fact that Wrath was tearing up in the eyes slightly, and his bottom lip was quivering. He must be having flashes of the last time that he had made the older sin angry, no doubt, the bruises where as fresh on his mind as they where on his skin. Wrath didn't have the tremendous healing abilities like the others , so purple bruises where still etched into his neck and shoulder. This made Envy very happy, and he was suddenly giddy like a child. He wanted so very badly to hurt Wrath, to make his skin turn into that lovely shade of purple that was so much like his own eyes.

When Wrath was close enough, before he could even speak, Envy lashed out with lightning speed and grabbed onto his ankle, yanking it forward, causing the child to fall flat on his back and hit his head painfully. Envy was on top of him, moving faster than humanly possible with snake-like gestures. He straddled the child's stomach and held down his arms on either side of his head. Wrath's eyes where still closed from having fallen, and as they fluttered open slowly, they opened in wide horror at the manically smiling face of Envy. His long, green hair was gracefully sliding down his back and falling slightly into his face, hiding his eyes, but not his wide, toothy smile. Wrath was once again drawn to his sharp teeth. He audibly gulped.

"Get off me Envy!" The child let out a halfhearted cry, trying to squirm.

Envy tsked at him, " Now Wrath, I thought you would have realized by now that squirming only pisses me off." Envy said in a sing song voice.

Envy's grip on Wrath's wrists tightened, and the child stopped his squirming instantly, crying out in pain.

Envy let out a dark giggle and smiled down at him, arching an eyebrow, "It's sad. You don't even fight back anymore. What a shame. It used to be so much fun when you fought back." Envy pouted.

"Stop!" Wrath cried.

"Was that an order?" Envy hissed.

His grip tightened, causing Wrath to scream in pain. He laughed again, in a way that would make even the craziest of persons quake with terror. His lips pulled back and showed his sharp teeth.

"Envy."

A calm, icy voice sent shivers down Envy's spine. He tore his gaze from Wrath's tears an looked up, only to find Sloth standing before him. Damn it, he thought, he hadn't even heard her approach. Only then did he realize only her top half was visible, her bottom half was still materializing from water back to it's normal full skirt. She must have just returned from Central, through the drains. Her attention was on Envy's hands, she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?" Envy asked casually.

"You need to find a new play thing."

Envy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mommy!" Wrath sobbed.

This pissed off Envy. He hated the attachment that Wrath had with Sloth. It was sickening. And the fact that she was actually acting like the things mother? That was even more sick in Envy's eyes. They where humunculie. They didn't have mothers. They weren't even human! Nothing but the failed attempts at recreation.

"Envy, enough. Master wants you."

Envy sneered at her, then looked back down at Wrath. He bared his teeth at him and growled, then with one single fluid movement, he was standing. He began playfully brushing off and smoothing out his loin cloth, and with a low, mocking bow at Sloth, he was sharply walking along the side of the shingled roof, occasionally breaking one or two of the thick clay tiles beneath his bare feet ( either accidentally of purposefully, he wasn't sure). When he made it to the edge of the roof, with out hesitation, he stepped off the edge. Envy fell onto a lower balcony, landing quietly on his feet like a cat, standing perfectly straight. He found the doors where already open, waiting for him he mused, so he simply walked in, unannounced. The other humunculie would have waited to be summoned, but after 400 hundred years, he and his "master" where more than informal.

"What did you want?" Envy impatiently snapped when he found Dante sitting by her large fire place, sewing something with a peaceful look on her now young face. It wouldn't last, Envy sneered on the inside. He knew it wouldn't last. In about six months she would start to rot and would make him go out and find her a fresh young body, one of his many tasks.

"No hello? That's rather rude Envy, I thought I taught you better than that." She murmured, not looking up from her creation.

Envy rolled his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the mantle place.

"Just tell me what you want." He sighed.

Finally, she stopped her task and pushed her needle into the arm of her great chair. Meeting his gaze with her cold eyes. They where dead, and didn't hold the mock warmth the rest of her did. He shivered at the idea that this cold woman had once been his mother.

Anger stirred up in the pit of his stomach.

No, she had never been _his_ mother. She had been the mother of Hohenhiem's child.

And Envy was the result of them trying to bring him back.

"I have a small job for you." She said, breaking his thoughts. For once, he was glad for the interruption. Whenever he thought about that bastard he would get a sick feeling inside.

He moaned. "I just got back from Lior!"

"Yes, but now I need you to do something else."

He pointed a finger at her, "I'm not your dog! You can't just give me an order and expect me to-"

She narrowed her eyes at him and pulled something out of her dress. She held the small stone between her fingers, and the red caught in the light from the fire. Envy's mouth watered.

"Then I suppose you won't be needing this, now will you?"

He opened his mouth to argue, but his voice died in his throat. He growled impatiently.

"Just tell me what the hell you want." He grumbled

"That's a good boy. Now, I need you to fetch me someone-", He moaned and she continued on like he hadn't said anything, "- It's someone very close to Fullmetal, and I'm sure he wouldn't be very pleased if they where harmed." A soft smile graced her lips.

Envy's ears perked. "Who?"

Dante picked up her needle and began sewing again.

"She is very beautiful. Much more so than this body."

Envy sighed and leaned against the mantle piece.

Either she was choosing to ignore him, or trying to mess with him. He wasn't sure. She was getting to him, he had to admit. Pulling out that philosophers stone and holding it out to him like he was some kind of animal. He hated her. Hated her because she thought she could control him, and had the gall to treat him like her property. And now she had a valuable excuse for him to torture the pipsqueak and she was going to make him sit and listen to her complain about her human body? Oh, wait, she was still talking, maybe he should tune in...

"... I believe our little Edward is in love with her."

Envy frowned. Maybe he should have been listening.

"In love? With who?"

Envy had never seen Edward speak to a woman before, especially not a beautiful one like Dante was describing. He had only ever seen him with the tin can or one of the military goons. Envy didn't even suspect the runt even thought about girls, what with his obsession with getting his arm and leg back. So to hear that he had a suspected lover was alarming. If not at all surprising.

Envy was suddenly getting excited, giddy like he had with the thought of hurting Wrath. He would torture this girl, who ever she was. He would carve her body and make her cry and cry for Edward. He would take something important to him and destroy it. Just how that _woman_ took Hohenhiem.

Envy's chest tightened with anticipation and hate.

Dante looked up at him, and her eyes locked onto his.

"You can't harm her, Envy. I can see your getting excited."

Envy narrowed his eyes. "I'm not." He bit back.

She let out a laugh. "Envy. After four hundred years, I believe I know you better than yourself. And don't think for one minute that I don't know that hatred you feel for the Elric." Her laughing stopped and she looked up at him again. "You will not harm Winry Rockbell under any circumstances. Is that clear?"

Winry Rockbell, he mused. Nope. Never heard of her.

He swallowed a demented smile.

"I said, is that clear?" Dante snapped.

He locked eyes with her, his amethyst eyes catching in the fire, causing them to momentarily smolder. "Crystal." His voice was acidic.

She merely smiled like he hadn't said anything.

"Good, now off with you. I want her here with in the hour."

He snorted, " Mind telling me where the hell she is?"

"She's currently been living in Central, with a librarian by the name of Sheska. Here," She produced a folded piece of paper from the folds of her skirt, the same she had the stone, "Here is the address." She held it out to him between two fingers.

He went to grab it, but she brought it back and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"No theatrics Envy. Just bring her straight here."

"For God sakes woman! Just give me the damned address." He snapped, and grabbed the paper from her. He opened it and merely glanced at it once before throwing it into the fire. Envy knew his way around Central all too well from doing Dante's dirty work.

"Now go." She grumbled, and continued her sewing.

Envy was more than happy to leave her presence, and sharply turned on his heals, exiting the way he came. He shut the doors behind him, not caring if his "master" protested. Staring out at the cavernous ghost city before him, wishing he was still laying up on the roof, in his favorite spot, day dreaming about slaying Edward. But a new dark day dream flooded inside him, causing him to breakout into a dark grin. Whoever this Winry Rockbell was, she was going to wish she had never been born.

He knew one way or another Dante would tire of her, and have him get rid of her. He would have fun destroying something the Elric loved. He would carve his name into her, for that Fullmetal bastard to see, and leave her lying on his door step, all beautiful and bloody. Just for him. And he'd know. He'll come seeking Envy for revenge. And Envy would gladly give it to him. He would finally pull out that little bastards heart and bring it to Hohenhiem on a silver platter. Envy smiled.

He launched himself over the railing, gracefully free falling down the side of the mansion and landing in a crouch. He stood, and began running toward the exit at top speed, barely making a sound as he did.

He ran past the abandoned buildings, their ghosts surrounding him like a thick fog. He didn't like actually coming into the city. The stench of humans and death rotted in the air, even though the city was rather old. His inhuman senses could still feel the lingering life. He hated it. Hated the idea of humans once being in this glorious silence, this absence of life that brought him so much peace. He hated humans. So he pushed himself harder, like a dart sailing through the small town.

Once he was out, he realized it was night. At least it will be more discreet, he told himself.

He jumped onto one of the roof tops. He didn't feel like changing into someone else and walking at a sluggish human pace. He hopped from roof to roof, knowing the city well enough that he knew for certain where he was going. In moments he was on the opposite building, a mere street separating him from the apartment building. As it happens, the Elric brothers where just leaving. He smiled darkly.

Edward Elric stretched his automail arm, and smiled.

"Thanks a bunch for the tune up Winry! I owe you one!"

Envy raised an eyebrow. Tune up?

"Just don't break it again. She hates it when you break it right after she's fixed it, and I have to here her complain." a mousy girl said from the door step.

Envy ruled her out of being this proclaimed beauty. She had thick glasses and short, mousy brown hair. Envy ground his teeth impatiently, waiting for the Elric's to leave.

With one last wave good bye, the tin can and the pipsqueak where gone, walking down the dark streets at an unusually late hour. Envy waited at least five minutes before jumping down the roof and slinking over to the window, peering inside. He blinked a few times, his eyes taking in the large stacks of books that reached the ceiling. Envy couldn't believe that someone would own so many books! There where literally thousands of them piled so high that with the slightest touch, they could fall and crush someone. He wondered how he would ever find the human in a maze like that...

In a small clearing he saw the brunette, who he guessed was Sheska, was clearing away coffee cups on a small low table that had a few more books scattered on the surface.

"Winry! Hey Winry?" she called into the depths of the book maze.

"Ya?" A voice called from inside somewhere. Envy itched with anticipation. She was down the hall somewhere. How would he get to her?

"Do you want some tea?"

"No, I'm going to wash up, then I'm going to bed. Thanks though!"

Envy growled irritably and sank back into the bushes, contemplating what to do, when a light from a distant room turned on, spilling it's light on the small alley was between the apartment and the next building. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to follow the light.

He scowled, seeing how high it was, but noticed a fence right beside it. He jumped up onto the fence and easily kept his balance, having a clear view into the bathroom. And at the person inside.

She was, in fact, very beautiful indeed.

She was brushing out her waist long, pale, golden hair with her slim fingers. She was in the bath, the water just soapy enough to shield the rest of her from him, but Envy could just imagine the healthy curves of her young human body. Her slender neck was bent slightly, showing off her beautiful pale skin that looked as smooth as a sea shell, and was just as thin and fragile. Her eyes where closed, and her thick eye lashes fanned out on her cheeks, the contrast like ink on paper. Her full, pink lips where set into a small smile as she hummed to herself, and her voice was as lovely as her body. Healthy, young, and strong. An angle on earth.

Envy couldn't help but gawk. Well, he smiled darkly to himself, he had to give Fullmetal credit. She was surely a knockout, that was for sure. A very valuable item. He would have fun breaking her.

His thoughts where distracted when her eyes opened.

They where a very pale blue, like a powdery sky on a clear day. And they seemed to smile when her lips did not. She looked out the window, and Envy was afraid for a moment she had seen him. That would be rather awkward, for him to have to take her when she was naked and wet. He wanted to wait until she was finished and dried off. But, thankfully, she returned to washing out her long hair. Once she was done running her fingers though it, she closed her eyes again and dunked her head. When she resurfaced and stood Envy didn't know whether or not to look away or stare. His assumptions where correct. She was perfect, in every way.

He smiled darkly. She would be heavily missed.

She grabbed a white towel and began to dry herself off as she hopped out of the tub. Still humming to herself, she tied on a dark blue robe and fluffed out her long hair. Before he knew it she was out of the bathroom. Not bothering to even look at herself in the mirror, Envy noted.

He saw the light that burned on from above him, and he launched himself up effortlessly.

She through on a white tank top, which clung rather tightly to her fit body, and some loose bottoms. That would do, he decided, as he opened the window, which wasn't locked. He entered the room like a shadow while she had her back turned, standing before a desk with screw drivers and bits of metal, along with a few sketches of automail arms. She was brushing out her long hair once again, totally oblivious to the smirking homunculus.

Envy decided to have some fun.

He used his stealth to creep up behind her, coming up so close that his nose was half an inch from the top of her head. He was almost a head taller than her, and frowned at how tall she was compared to the pipsqueak. That must have been a challenge, he snickered.

She was oblivious to his presence, and continued to methodically brush out her long hair. He went to move in on her, but was momentarily distracted by a smell that flooded into his senses.

He closed his eyes.

She smelt of something sweet and fresh, something known and unknown to him. Whatever it was, it made his mouth water almost as much at the fake philosopher stone Dante had been bribing him with earlier had. His nose itched at the intoxication of it. He opened his eyes, and found a pair of bright blue ones looking at him, wide and terrified.

His mouth pulled into a toothy grin.

" Well hello, miss." He bowed deeply at her, all for show.

He knew Dante said no theatrics, but he couldn't help himself.

To his amazement, they girl's cheeks turned into a light pink color and she blinked at few times. He held back a frown, but decided to ignore this. He straightened up and held out an arm to her.

"I'll be your escort for this evening."

"Who...Who are you? What do you want?" She said a little too loudly for Envy's liking. He was sure that nerdy friend of hers was sure to hear her. He wad to make this quick.

"Ssh sweet angel, I mean you no harm..."

Her eyebrows pulled together and she glared at him. She took a step back, putting one hand behind her. She bumped into the desk, causing the items on it to shake.

He advanced on her and went to grab her, but before he could she hit him over the head with something hard. He leapt back, more from shock than pain. In her hand she held a large wrench. Now he was starting to understand what the pipsqueak had been doing here. This girl must be his automail mechanic, Envy realized. She wasn't a delicate flower like he had suspected, either. He growled. How dare she hit him? Before she could hit him again he grabbed the wrench from her hand, prying it from her small fingers and throwing it across the room. She opened her mouth to scream, or possibly even argue, and he held his hand down on her mouth and stared into her eyes with his sharp stare.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." He hissed.

Her eyes blazed with rage, and he was even more outraged. There was no fear.

He took his other hand, which had been holding the back of her frail neck, and pinched the nerve on her shoulder. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she was soon asleep, her body going limp and falling from his fingers. He caught her before she hit the surface of the table and made an even louder noise. She was very light, and he carelessly through her over his shoulder, not minding the way her head bobbed about.

He jumped out the window, hopping from roof top to roof top back to the underground city.

* * *

And there you have it1 the revised first chapter! i'll be doing this to the rest of the chapters, but not frequently, since it actually takes me a while and I'm still trying to write the rest of the story!


	2. Welcome Guest

Dear Reader,

So, I tried to upload this last night but my internet was on the fritz! * glares at phone that allows internet acess* and I had this HORRIBLE head ache last night. Which I think I got from staring at my computer screen all day. Swear to god, it's as bright as the sun! Okay, well this chapter is one of my favorites, becasue Envy is just so mean to poor little Wrath! And I love Wrath to, he is so cute. Oh, and btw, he and Winry haven't ever met. Sorry to change that up on ya. But it's my story! I mean come on, Envy and Winry are together. Anything can happen now. Mwahahaahahaahah!

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Welcome Guest**

_" You didn't need to knock her out." _

She was dreaming. Dreaming about her mother. She was brushing her hair, a she was humming. They where in a field of wild flowers, and she was older. That's why she knew it was a dream. She hadn't seen her mother since she was little. And she was her everyday, sixteen year old self, lying with her head on her mothers lap. And her mother was dead. So the woman brushing her hair and asking her about her day was just a memory. She didn't want the dream to end. It couldn't. She wouldn't let it. But already she could feel she was slipping away. And held tighter onto her mother.

" Are Edward and Alphonse being mean to you again?" Her mother cooed.

" No. Well, Al isn't. But you know Ed. He's such a meanie!"

He mother chuckled, " Oh, that just means he has a crush on you."

Winry blushed in her dream. " Ew mom! That's gross! He's Edward!"

" So? He's a very attractive young man Winry. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

_" She was being too loud! And you didn't tell me she'd hit!"_

Winry was beginning to stir, and she held onto her mom tighter. But already she was seeing her dream and reality. Darkness had started to flood in to the too bright of light surrounding her and her mother, she was beginning to see a dark room and a roaring fire.

" You didn't have to put her on the floor Envy." A cool female voice scolded.

_Envy?_

Winry's eyes blinked open, and she was, in fact, on the floor.

" She hit me with a wrench!" A husky effeminate voice whined from somewhere in the darkness. Winry recognized that voice.

It belonged to that freaky guy that had come in through her window.

Winry sat up and stared around her.

She was in a bed room with hard wooden floors, a large four poster bed, and a giant fire place. There was a girl sitting in a head masters chair, who appeared to be no older than Winry herself. She had short cut black hair with bangs just above her cold blue eyes. She was very lovely, and wore a beautiful silver sleeping gown. She was sewing something, her nimble hands gracefully moving the long silver needle in and out of the smooth fabric effortlessly. She noticed Winry staring, and smiled.

" Good evening. And welcome." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

" H-hello..." Winry said.

" Well, now that you have her, I'm out of here."

Winry's attention was immediately drawn to the figure standing near the balcony doors. And now she had enough time to really look at him.

He was lean, with tight looking muscles and a feminine masculinity. He had his hand on one of his hips, and his expression was almost hostile, and seemed to fit smoothly on his face. His eyes, which where an alarming violet, where cat like, and narrowed with displeasure. His hair, which was in separate locks that fell all the way past his waist, fell slightly into his face, and shone a strange dark emerald. He was like a mean palm tree, Winry realized, and bit her lip not to giggle.

She was also alarmed by the way he dressed. He wore a head band with a strange triangular symbol, along with a skin tight black vest with covered half of his torso, revealing his stomach muscles, drawing the eye down to the strange black loin cloth and black shorts he wore, leaving his pale legs bare, save for the strange black cloth he wore on his feet which revealed his heal and toes, with a pair of matching gloves revealing his fingers. The oddest thing about him- besides his coloring- was that tattoo on his right thigh. It was a dragon eating it's own tail...with a star in the center of the circle it's body created. It looked like something used for alchemy, Winry noted.

She was brought back by his manic smile he was giving her, and his bright purple eyes. She could help but stare up at them.

" She's yours to watch over now Envy."

He tore his gave away from her and looked up at the woman who was sewing.

" His name is Envy?"

Winry pointed at him, looking at the woman.

" Yes. And he is to watch you from now on."

A strange name for a strange character...Winry thought.

" Watch me? I don't understand...Why am I here?"

" I will reveal my plans in due time, child. Now all you need to worry about if resting."

" Why the hell do I have to watch her!" Envy shouted.

The woman looked from Winry to Envy, giving him a cold stare than made Winry get shivers.

She could see Envy was shaking with anger, his muscles going taunt under his smooth skin. He bared his teeth like an animal, and Winry noted he had very sharp looking teeth. She gulped.

" Take her to a room." The woman ordered.

" Wait...I'm not staying here." Winry went to stand, but hard hands had grabbed onto her wrist. She tried to pry off Envy's iron hard grip, but it was no use. She broke off a nail in the process.

" Ta ta for now Winry. Sleep well."

She could see the woman wave to her before Envy's body obscured her vision. She looked up at him, his face about five inches from hers. His was a mask of pure, crazed pleasure, and when he lunged she could help but let out a little yelp when he grabbed onto her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder effortlessly. All she could see now was his white back.

" Be gentle with her." The woman snapped.

" Whatever." His not entirely male voice mumbled.

Winry felt like she was going to get sick, she was in a very uncomfortable position and was swaying back and forth. She wasn't sure how long they had been walking, but she was sure they weren't in that bedroom anymore. That room had been warm. Now she was freezing. She began kicking and slapping at Envy's back.

" Hey! What the hell, stop! Stop it!" He cried furiously, and he accidentally dropped her.

She came crashing down on her side, but popped right back up and started to make a run down a eerily dark hall way. Hard hands wormed their way painfully in her long hair, and her head snapped back. She cried out and defensively went to claw at the hands. She clawed and clawed until she felt blood being drawn.

" Shit! You bitch!" Envy hissed, causing her to jump. He was closer than she thought.

He used his free hand to grab onto both of her wrists and ripped them off of his hands, not using as much force as she had expected. He let go of her hair and spun her around, pinning her hands to her sides and pushing her up against a wall. The surface was freezing, but Envy's stare was smoldering and shone evilly even in the darkness. His hair covered most of his face as he looked down at her, and pieces of his tickled her face, which was staring wide eyes up at his.

" Now, your going to be a good girl, or I'm going to tear off your pretty little hands."

" You don't scare me." Winry tried, but her voice shook.

He must have sensed this, because he through his head back and laughed darkly, then brought his head back down to be completely at eye level with her. His eyes took her breath away, and held onto her lungs with terror. They where both lovely and wicked, being so unearthly she felt like she was in the presence of a demon.

" I can smell you fear." He purred.

She wondered if he really could. With eyes and teeth like that she wondered if he was an animal, or if he was even human at all.

" What...What are you?" She whispered.

Her question made his eyebrow arch and a lopsided grin to appear on his face, but if didn't seem anymore friendly. If anything, it made it look like he was deciding whether or not to kill her, or how he should do it. He brought his face down low, so she could feel his breath on her neck, the top of his nose grazed the lip of her ear, causing her to shiver. She was afraid for a moment he was going to bite her, before his low voice whispered into her ear.

" What do you think I am, sweet heart?"

He answered her with a question. How annoying.

With that he drew back, and slung her over his shoulder again, in a single movement.

As she dangled from over his shoulder, she was left with her thoughts.

How was she going to escape from this? Or should she just wait for Ed and Al to come and save her, like they usually did. They where bound to realize she had gone missing. Surely, they would. They had to! If they didn't, she was going to kill them.

Winry was brought back to reality when she was dumped onto a soft bed with black velvet sheets. She looked around herself and found she was in a room that greatly resembled the one that woman had been in, minus the fire. The room was freezing with out it, and she found herself wrapping herself up in sheets. They where cold, but soft, and smelt like lilac. She shivered relentlessly.

" Humans." The green haired man said in disgust, and went to the fire place. There he through some logs into it, then struck a match he produced from thin air. He set the logs a blaze and stood up right. He stretched like a cat and playfully yawned. Despite his relaxed mood, Winry was still on edge. She snuggled back into the fluffy mass of pillows behind her, and couldn't help but feel comfortable. She was very tired after all, before all of this happened, she had been ready for bed. And now she was in a very comfortable bed, and on the fringe of sleep. She was about to let herself drift off, when she noticed her capture sat side ways in a masters chair, facing her with his legs propped over one of the arms rests. He seemed quite comfortable and sighed while he laced his fingers on his chest.

" Um...Aren't you going to leave?" Her voice was a bit muffled through the sheets and she shrank back into them. She didn't like the idea of him watching her while she slept. Not with those eyes of his.

" Yes, you got a problem with it, princess?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

She frowned, and despite the cold, sat up.

" Now that does it! You've called me sweet heart, angel, and now princess! I have a name." She huffed. She hated guys like him. Cocky, rude, crude...Just like Edward!

He grinned at her even more, and chuckled darkly.

" Whatever you say, doll face." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

She boiled with anger.

" Look here you...You..."

" Yes, come on, out with it. I'm dying to here what you have to say." He said, his voice sarcastic.

This made her simmer over.

" Why the hell did you bring me here anyway!"

He shrugged. " _Masters_ orders." He said the word master like he had tried something sour.

" Master? You mean that woman?"

His eyes snapped open. " Look human, I'm very tired. So if you could just shut your mouth, I would be appreciate it. You already have my bed, and I'm unconformable as it is, so I wouldn't mind it if you would shut up already and get some sleep!"

She blushed a dark crimson and felt about a hundred times hotter.

" I'm in y-your bed?"

He must have seen her blush, and his angry face pulled into a wicked smirk.

" Don't get too excited." He cooed.

Some how she blushed even deeper and shrank back into the sheets.

" I-I'm not ! It's j-just..."

She didn't know why, but at that moment she imagined him sleeping in the bed..._Naked_. He seemed like that kind of person. And the idea was extremely graphic. She felt weird for even thinking it! She mentally slapped herself and tried to swallow, but found it was hard. The smell of lilac was all around her, and for a second all she could think was; _He probably smells like lilac!_

" Just shut up and go to sleep!"

He shut his eyes as if saying "end of discussion".

She bit her bottom lip and stared at him, before finally deciding she should just go to bed.

She fell back onto the pillows and let out a long sigh, finally closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_" Envy..."_

He dug the blade deep into Edwards side, the beautiful red whine sprayed onto his pale skin, the aroma was in the back of his throat. Edwards screams intensified when he twisted the knife. He smiled wider at the pipsqueaks face.

" Envy!"

Little hands where on his shoulders, softly shaking him awake.

His eyes snapped open, having been ripped from his lovely dream, and met the eyes of Wrath, who withdrew his hands and almost immediately leapt back from him. Envy let out a snort as he came up right, and found he was halfway off of the chair he had been sleeping in, and was halfway on the floor. He frowned and righted himself. He moved around a lot in his sleep, and the stiffness in his neck told him he had been restless that night.

" Um, Envy...There's a lady in your bed."

Envy almost didn't know what he was talking about, but then he heard the sigh coming from his sheets across the room. He wrinkled his nose. Why had he put that disgusting creature in his bed in the first place? He had been so tired last night, he wasn't even thinking.

He looked around, searching for a clock of some kind. He had no way of telling the time since the light never changed outside. His searching eyes rested on the now dying fire, and he realized that Winry's teeth where chattering from the cold. He would be damned if she got sick and he was blamed for it. Dante would be pissed, and he really wasn't in the mood to hear her complain.

He stood up rather stiffly and went over to the fire place, striking a match, he through it at the logs, then grabbed a few more scraps of wood and tossed them into the slowly growing blaze. He stared into he fire for a moment, fully forgetting about the girl and the young homunculus staring up at him with wide eyes. Fire always did this to him, mesmerized him like a mirage. It was the one thing that could destroy a humunculie, other than the_ master _herself. And when Envy stared into the burning depths, he always conjured up images of being burned alive. Disturbing, but Envy always thought of such things. It was his nature.

From his peripheral vision, he saw Wrath slink over to the foot of his bed, and stare at the girl, sitting in a low crouch like the small animal he was. He hid his face behind the bed, so only his giant, purple eyes could look at the sleeping human.

" She's pretty." He whispered.

Envy narrowed his eyes at him and made his way to the foot of the bed, to see what the imp was seeing. He hated Wrath's curiosity, and most of all, he hated his outlook on humans. He neither hated them or was disgusted by their presence like Envy was. Wrath had more of a...Obsession for them. It was disgusting to Envy. Once he was standing beside the little troll, and his eyes had quickly adjusted to the dim lighting of his room, Envy also found himself staring down at her like a child.

Her hair was fanned out around her like gold, catching even in the dim lights of the fire, and she shown like a lone star in a dark sky. The thick black pillows and sheets only made her seem more place and angelic, with her arm folded on her chest and her other arm bent next to her head, so her little fingers where curling in her own hair. Her face was so serene, so beautiful, it was hard to remember she was human at all. Blood playfully rushed up to her cheeks from the newly found heat settling in the room, and a soft smile played on her pink lips. Envy gritted his teeth. He hated her. He hated all those damned humans and their stupid lives. He imagined scaring up that beautiful skin, writing his name into her as she screamed and screamed for her beloved Edward. Envy snickered darkly.

" Is it even possible for a human to be so pretty?."

Envy had been too distracted with his sinister thoughts to notice that Wrath had moved so he was beside the girl, and was about to touch her, his finger was barely an inch from her hand.

" Stop it Wrath! Don't touch her!" Envy snapped.

Her blond eyebrow twitched and she stirred slightly.

Wrath held a finger to his lips and frowned at Envy, who scowled at him.

" Get away from there!" Envy whispered as fiercely as possible.

Wrath's eyes where glued to Winry's face.

" She's so pretty Envy...Is she yours?" He looked up at him with wide eyes.

Envy wrinkled up his nose. " That's disgusting Wrath. She's human!"

Wrath shook his head. " Even so...She's so beautiful. Can I have her Envy, if you don't want her?"

Envy made a face and shook his head, " What are you talking about!" He whispered.

" Edward..."

Envy jumped when Winry said the bastards name, and was afraid for a moment that she was awake. He looked down at her again and saw she was still asleep, but had shifted to where she had pillowed both hands on the side of her head. Envy didn't think humans could look like that while they slept. Hell, he didn't even look like that when he slept! His hatred burned into his stomach, and he made tight fists out of his hands so they wouldn't lash out and snap her in two.

Wrath impatiently shifted from foot to foot and pointed at Winry.

" She's so cute now Envy! Look, look!"

" Wrath! Quit it!" Envy hissed and made his way over to the child.

He grabbed the back of Wrath's shirt and the child looked up at him in fear, letting out a small sound like an animal. Envy raised back his hand to punch him, his face breaking into a smile.

" Envy!"

He jolted in surprise at his name being snapped.

He looked over to see Winry staring at him, wide eyed, with the covers drawn all around her small frame. Her hair was around her like a water fall, and her pale eyes blazed with anger. Her face held no fear as she scolded the sinister humunculie, and he was dumbfounded.

Envy narrowed his eyes at her. Who dared to yell at him? He would snap her thin little neck if he wished it. Then he remembered his damned _master _and her stupid orders not to harm her. He looked back down at the small child. He smiled sinisterly. He would have to take it out on him instead. His favorite game.

" Get away from that poor little boy!" she hissed.

Wrath wiggled his way free from Envy and ran over to a surprised Winry, and leapt onto her, wrapping his miss matched arms around her middle and burying his face into her. His body shuddered with his sobs, and Winry smoothed out his long, unkempt hair. Her face turned sweet as she looked down at him, and she smiled. Envy rolled his eyes. The child was hopeless.

" Shh, it's okay now. Your alright."

" Don't be such a baby! I wasn't going to hit you." He lied.

Winry shot him a look and he scowled at her.

" He's a big brute, I know. It's okay, I won't let him touch you."

Envy seethed with anger. How dare she deify him? Make him look like a weakling before Wrath? She would pay. Gravely.

Wrath pulled away and looked up at her.

" Are you an angle?"

Envy stopped thinking his dark thoughts, and looked over at the now giggling girl.

" Nope, just a regular girl."

A gurgling sound echoed through the room and Wrath jolted in surprise, and Winry blushed.

" A hungry girl." She confessed.

" You, go get her food." Envy snapped, pointing at Wrath.

Wrath pouted. " But I wanna stay."

" Go!" he shouted and pointed to the door.

Reluctantly, Wrath tore himself from Winry and shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him softly. Envy stared at the door for a few moments and then drew his attention back to Winry, who he found was staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and smiled darkly.

" Like something you see?" He hissed.

She blushed and looked away, shivering and sneezing as she did.

" Don't you dare be sick." He growled.

" I'm fine." She said through her chatters, glaring at him.

" Humans are so weak! I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

" Why do you keep saying that?"

He smiled his wide cats grin, " What?"

" Humans. You keep referring to me as an entire population. I don't get it."

He stared down at her and made his way over to the window. He drew the thick red velvet curtains, revealing the ghost city and it's eerie light, earning a small gasp from the girl. He sat in the sill, with one leg brought to his chest, the the other dangling limply. He looked out at the city below and closed his eyes, relishing in the silence before he answered her with a question. He turned to look at her.

" Haven't you realized yet, idiot? I'm not exactly human."

" What does that mean!" She asked impatiently.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

" I'm a greater being."

Her face went completely blank, and her eyes glazed over with thought. She bit on her bottom lip, and her eyes found their way to the tattoo on his leg. She hesitated, before pointing to it.

" Does that have something to do with it?"

He smirked and playfully clapped, earning a confused look from her.

" Very good. So, blonds do have some brains after all."

She glared at him and drew her attention away from his thigh.

" Is that why you look like that?"

He smiled darkly and flipped his hair.

" Yes, I am naturally this sexy."

" No, I mean, is that why you look like a human palm tree?"

Envy snarled at her and was about to lunge, when snickering from the entrance way grew into laughter. Envy bared his teeth at Wrath, who carried a silver platter with a covered dish and a glass of water. He laughed as he made his way to Winry, who was also giggling herself, and sat the tray carefully on her lap. He removed the lid to reveal a bowl of scrambled eggs with a side of toast. She smiled and her eyes turned the size of the dish itself.

" Why, thank you...?"

" Wrath!" Wrath smiled.

" Thank you Wrath, I'm Winry. Your such a sweet heart." She smiled and poked his nose, making him blush and scratch the back of his head. He smiled and sat down on the vacant spot beside her as she ate. He watched her every move with his inhuman eyes, and his smile grew bigger when she ate.

Envy wanted to be sick.

" Get the hell out of here, ya little imp!"

Wrath pouted, " Why! You get to stay. Besides, Master wanted me to stay and make sure she ate all of it. She told me so." He crossed his arms defiantly and stuck out his tongue, Envy bristled.

" Master? You mean that woman? With the dark hair?" Winry asked in between bites.

Envy sighed sharply and relaxed, settling back into the window sill and stared out at the ghost city. He closed his eyes, trying to choke down his boiling rage.

" Mm hm, she's our Master. She found us and fed us and gave us names!"

" Well, she sounds nice...But what does she want with me?"

Envy opened his eyes and looked down at her, giving her a cruel smirk.

" Isn't it obvious? Your with the Fullmetal pipsqueak. Your our hostage."

She pinked in the cheeks at the runts name, and Envy smiled even darker.

" Your boyfriend isn't coming to save you sweetheart. No one knows about this place."

She frowned and pointed a fork at him angrily.

" Edward, is not my boyfriend ! And I don't need saving. I can escape all on my own."

Envy blinked in surprise, and his dark smile faltered slightly. But it returned with a vengeance.

_Escape? _He chuckled darkly.

" Yay! Now I can have you!" Wrath clapped and hugged Winry, who lost her bravado and looked down at the strange boy with a confused look. Envy gritted his teeth.

" Big talk for a human. I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but you can't escape."

She narrowed her eyes at him. " What makes you think I can't?"

He jumped onto his feet, clearly irritated with her insolence, and placed his hands on his hips.

" Because!" He snapped.

" Don't make him mad..." Wrath whispered, and Envy laughed darkly.

" Better listen to him little girl. If you know what's best for you."

She moved the tray from her lap and stood on the bed. She was a whole head taller than Envy now, and looked down at him. Winry placed her hands firmly on her hips, her face turning a daring shade of crimson.

" And what makes you so great, huh? You don't seem so special to me."

Envy gritted his teeth. He could taste blood in the back of his throat.

" Why you stupid bitch! I'll wring your scrawny little neck!"

" Well do it then!"

" Don't test me!"

" Your all talk but no action!"

Before he knew what she was doing, she had brought back her small hand and had slapped Envy very hard across the face. His head moved to the side, and he kept it there for a moment for the stinging to subside. It didn't really hurt him, but he couldn't look at her. He was filled with so much venomous hate, that if he looked at her, he would loose himself and end up ripping her to pieces. But then again, she had struck him first...He laughed darkly to himself, and looked back at her, air swirling around him as a horrified expression crossed her face.

" You asked for it!" He snarled, and lunged.

He was a second from making contact to a wide eyed Winry, who still hand her hand out in the air, when Envy found himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He felt someone on top of him, and he looked up to see Wrath staring down at him with slitted eyes. Envy wriggled and bucked, but Wrath held on.

" Get off of my you little-"

" No!" Wrath screamed.

Envy stopped squirming and looked up at him.

" No? _No_?" He snarled, his voice no longer sounding human, or humunculus.

His anger burned out of control, and he could no longer think straight.

He transformed himself into large dragon, fangs dripping with his saliva, and wide purple eyes. Envy looked down at Wrath, and found he was still holding onto his scaly body. He let out a low rumble, that was supposed to be a laugh. Wrath stiffened and opened his eyes, looking up in terror at Envy's form. Envy's reptilian lips pulled back into something of a smirk, revealing rows upon rows of long needle teeth. He went to go for Wrath, and was stopped went he felt some thing painfully poking him in his tail. His body was so large, it was coiled all over the room, and his feathered tail found itself beside his large bed. He saw Winry stabbing his tail with her fork, his own blood coming out in squirts on her white tank top. It didn't hurt, but was very annoying. He let out a loud screech at her, sending her hair flying back behind her shoulders. She looked up at him, but continued her stabbing.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, in an unearthly voice, _" I'll kill you!"_

_

* * *

_

Okay, so it's exactly love at first sight, they actually kinda hate each other. But they are attracted to each other, I will tell you that. Envy was staring at her pretty hard...Fufufufu...I love making Envy mad!


	3. Gathering

Dear Reader,

Okay, just so you know I'm kinda sorta going in the direction of one of my favorite FanFics, **Of Bullets and Mercury**, in the sense that without the stones Envy and the others start to act differently. But that's not going to be the only reason they change. Expecially Envy. His chararcter begins to develop because Winry has made a huge impact on him. Ya, just wanted to clear that up! ENJOY!

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Gathering**

He lunged forward, his body moving impossibly fast, and his jaws where only inches from her, when he felt a horrible sickness in the pit of his being. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan.

" What did I say, Envy?"

He managed to open his eyes to see Dante standing in the door way, hands posed in front of her as if in prayer, and a deadly glint to her eyes. He had seen this look before, and knew it meant trouble.

A white light shone all around him, and Envy cursed himself for falling into her trap. He was over his bed, and he had all but forgotten that that damned woman had placed a human transmutation circle in every room, just in case. His was directly below his bed. Which he was positioned over right now. He could feel he was about to cough up those blasted fake stones, and he was too weak to stop himself from receding back into his preferred form. He closed his eyes and fell onto the bed, colliding with something warm and soft. He had enough time to inhale before he got sick, and he smelt that strange smell. An unknown sweetness. He got sick all over whatever it was, spilling tons of red stones from his stomach. They made dull clanking noises as they rushed from him, and he felt his power draining. He rested into the warm thing that smelt so delicious, and found soft hands fluttering over him in airy movements. He fidgeted. He hated being touched, unless he was the one making the contact. But he was too weak to protest, and he let the little hands smooth back his hair in an almost motherly way. He guessed for a moment it was Dante, finally giving him a small amount of motherly love, and he opened his eyes to look at her and tell her to get the fuck off of him. When he opened them, however, he was staring at a pair of pale blue eyes so wide with panic he thought he had finally died, and was in heaven. But then he realized, by the sick laughter coming from the other side of the dark room, and the now fading bright light, he, unfortunately hadn't died, but was still alive. And was resting his head on the lap of the very girl who had been stabbing him with a fork.

" Get...Off..." He grumbled.

" What?" She said, her voice shaky as she leaned in closer to him, her eyes only a half an inch from his, and her long hair sweeping over his neck, causing her smell to waif to his nose and dull his senses.

" Get off of me." He sputtered.

Her eyes flashed with anger.

" Your the one on me!"

He stiffened and tried to get up, but grunted when his stomach lurched forward and he coughed. He closed his eyes, and the dark laughter from the door way moved closer.

" You see, Envy is not a normal, human being, such as you and I..." Dante cooed.

Envy felt Winry stiffen.

Shit, he thought to himself, here she goes monologueing.

" W-what is he then?" Winry whispered.

" He is a homunculus. A being created from the failed human transmutation of a once living person. He has no soul, no heart, and is a sad excuse for a life. Those red stones make him stronger, and now that he's spit them all up, he's been rendered powerless. Don't worry, he will not harm you now. And hopefully this has taught him a lesson."

Envy wanted to rip her goddamned throat out with his teeth. He hated that blasted woman. He hated the power she had over him just because she had some stupid, delicious rocks, and he hated the way he bended to her every whim just to get them from her. He wanted nothing more than to leave her and her stupid plans to create a new philosophers stone, with fake promise of giving them human lives. Envy only stuck around for the hopes of finally finishing off the Elric's and his blasted father. When he had finally succeeded he would leave her, and go somewhere quiet, like his forgotten city. Envy didn't care about becoming human. He would lay down, slowly letting his body fade away. And when he finally did die, it would be for good.

But that stupid witch had ruined his plans. She punished him when he harmed the bastards children, and wouldn't let him any where near Hohenhiem of light.

He had once believed that Dante cared for him, because she was _his_ mother when _he_ had been human. But now he realized he was only her puppet. They all where. And for that, he wanted to see her rot, even if that was the state she was currently in.

" How can you be so cruel?"

Envy opened his eyes, to find Winry fiercely looking up at Dante, who held the same confused expression as Envy. He could feel her body shaking with rage, and she clutched his shoulders with her small hands. He frowned at her strange emotions, and looked about himself, trying to get up. He cried out as he felt a sharp stinging in his thigh. Blood was smeared around the many puncture wounds around his ouroboros tattoo, and he clutched at it painfully. It would take forever to heal, now that he had lost all of his stones. He glared up as the girl who was now defending him.

Human women, he thought, such fickle creatures.

" He was about to kill you, you foolish girl. Do not think for a fraction of a second he wasn't."

Envy agreed with her, he had been about to tear the girl apart. Perhaps swallow her whole.

" Even so... how can you say that about someone? He's a person! He has a soul, and a heart!"

Envy let out a bitter laugh, despite himself, and Dante looked down at him with her cold eyes.

" Get yourself cleaned up and come see me." she said coldly. She gave a curt nod to Wrath, who was somewhere in the room. Her face seemed to soften when she looked back down to Winry, and she smiled. " You too. I expect to see you dressed and well fed." But it didn't reach her eyes.

She left like she had come, quiet and cold, shutting the door behind her.

Envy finally let out a hiss of pain when she left, and Winry's hand went to the back of his head, lifting it gently as she replaced her soft lap with a pillow. He felt her move beside him, and heard the wet rocks clank together. She made a little noise in the back of her throat and Envy snickered through his pain. He must have thrown up all over her. He opened his eyes, delighted in seeing her expression when she looked down at herself and saw the disgusting mess he had made, only to growl in anger. She was looking down at where she had stabbed him, and her face was that of horror and regret.

" I'm sorry." She whispered.

" What the hell are you talking about!" He snapped.

She looked up at him with those wide eyes and tears pooled in them.

" I didn't mean to make you so upset. And then she...She came in and did this to you."

The rage which he had been expecting died as quickly as it came, when a tear streaked down her cheek like a comet it a night sky. Her breath came out quick and shuddering and she bit her bottom lip. Winry looked back down at his leg, and he was frozen still when she tore a piece of her white tank top and used it to blot away the blood. He hissed in pain at the contact.

" Stop that!"

She looked up at him, and all of the anguish drained from her face, replaced by anger. " I have to dress your wounds or you'll loose a lot of blood! Now hold still."

He tried to move away from her, but he winced in pain and went to clutch his burning thigh.

Envy grabbed onto her wrist, and with his now weakened strength she was almost as strong as he. He hissed at her and met her eyes, which where fierce with determination.

" Hold still!" she snapped.

Envy narrowed his eyes at her and pulled his hand away. He crossed his arms over his chest and growled in frustration and pain. A low moan came from across the room, and Envy watched as Winry nearly flew to Wrath's side.

" Wrath? Wrath, are you alright?"

Envy rolled his eyes. Humans, so caring. He wanted to get sick all over again.

" Uh...Huh?" he heard Wrath gasp. " Winry? Winry! Are you okay? Did...Where's Envy?"

" I'm here you idiot." Envy snapped before Wrath had a chance to ask again.

The little sin leapt up from his spot under the window sill and bounded over to jump on the bed and peer down at Envy. His eyes where wide with fright, and his attention was immediately drawn to his thigh. He gasped, and when he saw the stones around Envy's body he shuddered.

" How did...?"

" Dante." Envy snarled through his teeth.

Wrath nodded and shook with slight fear. The younger sin had only started eating the philosopher stones, and wasn't addicted to them yet. He didn't fully understand the burning want in Envy's stomach, or the dull ache of his gums for the power of the fake stones. He needed the delicious power they gave off, and the stones around him where useless, and making him nauseated. Their smell alone was sickly sweet, and tempting him. He closed his eyes.

The sound of clanking and slight movement beside him caused his eyes to snap open, and when he felt his head band being slightly tugged free of it's place, he hissed. Winry glared down at him, and successfully pulled out his band, placing it on the bedside table.

" What the hell do you think your doing, worm?"

She ignored him completely as she put her soft hand to his forehead, and made a concentrated face.

" Your a little warm, but nothing to worry about." she murmured, and removed her hand.

" I'm fine you idiot! It was the transmutation circle that made me sick!"

He tried in vain. She was in a whole other world, it seemed, trying desperately to take care of him. He seethed with anger, but was too tired to act out. He only laid and stewed as she ordered Wrath to get a basin of hot water, towels, and a whole bunch of other crap Envy didn't even knew they had, or how Wrath was supposed to find it all. But, somehow, the little thing came back with a large bowl of steaming water, and a first aid kit. When he handed her some fluffy black towels, Envy scowled at the sin. Winry patted him on the top of his head and he blushed, scratching the back of his head. Envy rolled his eyes.

" Now, this may sting a little." Winry warmed, a cotton swabbed poised over his wounds, dripped in something that smelled strong. Envy's sensitive nose twitched, and he sat up on his elbows, suddenly slightly nervous. He hated doctors, and really didn't like hospitals. Even the smell of something medical had him on the fritz.

" Wait, what are yo- holy shit!" he howled in pain as she brought down the stinging alcohol onto his deep cuts. When she moved the cotton over his skin he threw himself back down on the pillows and began screaming and thrashing about.

" Hold him down!" He heard her distantly instruct Wrath. The little sin did as he was told, and pressed down on Envy's tense shoulders. Envy looked up at him and was furious, He would pay later.

" Shh, it's okay now. I'm all done. It's okay." She murmured, taking a moment to throw away the cotton and dab one of the towels in the warm water, then pressing it to his leg. The relief was almost instant, and he stopped his thrashing, letting out a sigh.

She smiled down at him, and he scowled.

Her blue eyes locked onto his, and he realized when she smiled, it went up to her eyes.

A tingling went through his chest, and he clutched at it, trying to see if he had been stabbed there as well, because he felt a dull ache somewhere in the pits of where his hatred usually raged. He stared down at himself, and the feeling went as quickly as it came.

His attention was drawn back to her as she put a bandage over his wounds.

" You don't need to do that." His voice came out softer than he had meant it, and he scowled at himself. He found his throat had closed up, and he cleared it.

She looked up at him with her bright eyes questioning.

" I heal faster than you humans. I don't need them."

" Just shut up and rest. Don't move around or you'll open them back up."

She frowned and continued to patch him up. Envy closed his eyes in frustration, but felt his body relax back into his pillows. He hated himself for it.

Winry's little hands worked like magic, rubbing a strange disinfectant over his cuts while humming to herself. She wasn't disgusted at all, Envy noted. She wasn't like other girls, who would faint at the sight of blood. Or scream in the face of a dragon, who was about to swallow them up. She, instead, had found the closest weapon and defended someone she had just met. This bugged Envy to no end. What the hell was wrong with her?

" I don't understand you." He murmured.

" What is there not to understand?" She asked as she balled up the wrappers and tossed them in a pile of bloody cotton balls. The room smelt of chemicals and the slight twang of blood. He could no longer smell her delicious scent, or the stones. They had both lost their flavor.

He gestured to all of her, and she frowned.

" Um, I still don't-"

" Why are you being so nice to me! I almost ate you!"

She smiled and swished her hand in front of her, making a face like she had smelt something bad. He gaped in amazement at her indifference.

" You wouldn't have."

His jaw almost hit the floor.

" Yes I would have, you idiot!"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

" No. You wouldn't have! And stop calling me an idiot, idiot!"

He hadn't realized he had sat up, and they where merely inches from each other. Her face was all he could see, and her wide blue eyes where flaming with anger and a stubbornness that matched his own.

" What is wrong with you!" he yelled into her face.

" What's wrong with _you_!" She screamed back, bringing herself closer.

Winry poked him in the ribs and Envy bristled like a cat, his hair almost standing on end. The corner of his mouth twitched, and her blond eyebrows drew together as he fought to straighten it out.

She raised an eyebrow at his odd reaction, and she poked him again, harder this time.

His lips trembled as a laugh almost escaped him.

" Stop that!" He roared, his face flushing with embarrassment.

Winry continued to poke him as if he hadn't said anything and stared at him in her own amusement as he boiled in his growing anger. She was smiling like an idiot.

" Why are you so angry? You need to loosen up. God, your just like Edward."

He snapped.

Envy forgot of his burning pain ion his right leg, and launched himself at her, worming his body to straddle hers and holding her arms above her head. He brought his face down so they where only inches away from one another, and she blushed a deep crimson at the closeness. Once again he pretended he didn't notice her odd reaction, and he growled down at her.

" I'm nothing like that bastard. You hear me? Nothing!"

" W-who?" she whispered.

He tightened his grip on her wrists and he was sure he felt some of the bones shift.

" Fullmetal!" He screamed into her face, spitting on her a bit in the process.

She winced in pain and he felt Wrath's hands slap his back.

" Get off of her Envy!"

With one final look in her wide eyes, he pulled back from her, pinning himself against the far wall, digging his hands into the old wooden surface and flattening himself out. He needed to get away from her. He would kill her if he kept this up.

Winry winced as she stat up and stared down at her wrists, which where bright red with his hand marks. He watched her face go from shock, to anger as she looked up at him, her eyes a sea of hate. He smiled darkly, and stood confidentially.

" May that be a lesson to you."

She made her hands into tiny, shaking fists. Envy smiled at her anger.

" You idiot!"

He almost fell over.

" W-what?" he snarled.

She pointed to his thigh. He stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face, until he felt something warm pour down his leg. He looked down to see blood escaping from the bandages, running down his milky white legs and pooling on the floor. He sneered at his own weakness.

" Ugh! I told you not too move around! Here, lay back down!"

He rolled his eyes and stared at her, not even bothering to look as a bright white light shone from his many cuts from under the bandages. He tapped his foot impatiently as he felt the tissue pull back together, and once he felt it was finally finished, he began ripping off the bandages.

" No! Stop, you'll-"

She jumped off the bed and put her hands over the bandages, stopping his hands from making any progress. He glared down at her and ground his teeth together, then managed to slap her small hands away without breaking any of her slender fingers. He ripped off the first bloody bandage and her protests died off in her throat. Now Winry was staring dumbly at his bloody tattoo and flawless skin.

" See? I told you I healed faster." He smiled proudly at his leg.

He was surprised when she reached out with cautious fingers, and brushed his tattoo. It was, surprisingly, a sensitive spot, and he bristled just as he had when she had poked him. He gritted his teeth at her and crouched down, so they where now at eye level.

She looked horrible.

Her shirt was not only ripped, and covered in his blood, but also was sticking to her from sweat and, he guessed, his spit. Her pants where in worse condition. He grabbed her bruised wrist as gently as he could, and stood her up, dragging her to the small bathroom. She tried to pull away, but when he flicked on the light, she stopped her squirming, and made a small " Oh" sound. He pushed her inside, and before he shut the door, he met her eyes with his own.

" Wash up. Wrath will bring you something to change into."

She blushed again, and looked around herself at the electrically lighted bathroom, the lights very bright in contrast to the darkness of his room. She met his eyes, and he found the smile in her blue orbs. He wanted desperately to get away get away from them.

" Thanks."

He bared his teeth and slammed the door. He hoped she didn't think he was letting her wash up out of kindness. Had she forgotten that Dante had specifically said for her to be clean? Or did her human ears not hear that? Envy swallowed his frustration and realized he was holding onto the door handle too tightly, and the glass had begun to give way under his grip. He released it with a shaking hand and made a fist in the air, his knuckles popping loudly.

He turned his attention to Wrath, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Envy pointed a finger at him, and Wrath jumped a bit. He held back a dark chuckle, and decided to keep a straight face.

" Watch this door and listen out for her. If she escapes, I'm holding you fully responsible."

When he saw Wrath's shaky nod, he walked over to his bed side table and grabbed his head band. After securing it in place, he left the room, making his way down the dark halls like a shadow. He wasn't in the mood to hear his _masters_ chattering, but he had no choice. She had what he wanted.

* * *

Winry stared at the door, listening to the green haired menace's foot steps fade. She had heard everything through the paper thin door. Envy's threat had been like a bucket of ice water being poured over her.

She had to get out of here.

She looked around herself frantically. But what was the use? There where no windows. And even if she grabbed a weapon, Envy could easily beat her. He had proved his strength only moments ago, and his strange powers. Winry doubted she could even raise a hand to Wrath. He was different from Envy. He was kind and gentle. Not at all like the other boy. At least, Winry thought he was a boy. Or was he a man?

Winry balled her hands into fists when she remembered her captors violet gaze on her. The thought sent a chill down her spine, and made her stomach turn upside down.

He was rude, crude, and possibly even more devious than Edward!

But he reminded her so much of him, it scared her. Sure, they didn't look a thing alike, Edward was short and tan, while Envy was tall and pale. But the confused rage behind those eyes, and his determination...It was strange. And when she had compared them out loud? Envy's reaction couldn't have been closer to the dramatics of her childhood friend. Typical Edward.

Winry sighed heavily and looked down at herself. She was glad he had allowed her to freshen up. She was sure she was beginning to smell. And he had vomited rocks on her earlier...Which had been a little more than alarming. But not so much as when he transformed into a dragon. She shivered, remembering the white light that enclosed around his body, and when it faded she was staring into the eyes of a roaring beast. He had been about to eat little Wrath, who had just been trying to protect her. She couldn't stop herself from picking up that fork and doing what she did. Only when that woman came in did she fully realize what she was doing.

That woman. She probably gave Winry the chills more than Envy did.

It was probably her eyes. Her cold, calculating eyes that seemed to stare into her when she spoke. And the way she had spoken about Envy? Sure, he wasn't the nicest of guys, but to say he had no heart? No soul? In Winry's book that was unforgivable. She felt a burning resentment for that woman, and could see in Envy's pain stricken eyes that he held an old hatred for her. She seemed to have a possessive control over him that Winry couldn't place, but she was sure it had something to do with those red stones that had actually come from his mouth. Winry hadn't been very disgusted by him throwing up on her, she wasn't a sissy girly girl, she had helped attach a fake arm to each and every one of Edwards nerves for Christs sake! But the way the woman had spoken about Envy, how she looked down at him with those chilling eyes...That had disgusted Winry. She couldn't believe this was the "master" Wrath had spoken about. The one who had fed them and had given them names. Who was she? What was she?

Winry thought deeply as she stripped off her shirt and pants, turning on the beautiful glass knob to the large tub. She watched the water pour into the cold porcelain surface, and almost didn't hear the light knock on her door.

" Y-yes?" She scrambled around for something to cover herself up with, and came up short as she realized she had nothing! Not even a towel!

The door slightly opened, and she held her breath.

Wrath stood in the door way with his eyes closed very tightly, and he was holding out a black towel and a robe in his out stretched hand. Winry couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

" Thank you Wrath." she smiled and slipped on the robe.

He opened his eyes and blushed, looking down at his feet, shuffling them a bit.

" It's no problem..." He sniffled and looked up at her, his large purple eyes full of concern.

" What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

" Please don't hate Envy! It's not his fault he's so mean all the time."

Winry gritted her teeth at the mention of that green haired lunatic. But she smiled for Wrath.

" Why do you say that?" She asked, dodging his request.

" Mommy says the stones make him like that. But I think he's just sad..."

" Sad?" she tilted her head to the side.

The idea of Envy, the Envy she had met, being sad about anything really didn't seem possible. And the fact the Wrath, who she had clearly seen was terrified of the sin, was sticking up for him, confused her.

" Ya...He's just really lonely."

She scowled.

" Just because he's lonely doesn't give him the right to be mean!"

Wrath sighed and looked up at her, and her heart just melted.

" Just try, okay?"

She stared down at the little boy, who clearly had bruises on his arms from the big bully. And she felt her heart go out to the poor little guy. She dropped her towel and wrapped her arms around him.

" Alright. I'll try." She lied into his hair.

He snuggled into her and she smiled. He was so sweet. How could he not have a soul?

" Wrath, what that lady, your master, said about humunculie not having a soul...was that true?"

Wrath stiffened, and looked up at her.

" Mommy says we don't...And so does Envy. So...I guess. But Master promised us that after she's done with her plan she'll give us souls, and then we'll be human!" He got excited and smiled up at her with his wide eyes.

Winry's eyebrows pulled together.

" What plan?"

His excitement faded.

" Mommy says I shouldn't tell you."

_Mommy?_

" You have a mother?"

He brightened. " Yes! She's beautiful! You can meet her later. She'll like you."

Winry frowned slightly, and was about to speak when she remembered the tub.

She turned off the water just before it spilled over and Wrath giggled, then left her to her bath. She sighed in both frustration and relief as she dropped her silky robe and lowered herself into the tub. Her sore muscles relaxed, and she momentarily forgot where she was. She lost herself in the delight of the warm water over her skin, and the feeling of being fresh. She dunked her head under, and wanted nothing more than to just lay at the bottom of the vast tub and sleep. But her lungs ached for air and she released the oxygen she had stored. Bubbles tickled her face, and she resurfaced. Her golden hair was now dark from the water, and floated around her like a curtain. She kept her mouth a chin in the water, and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping them protectively around herself.

Edward was coming from her. She forced herself to believe it.

But she had seen the city. It looked like non other she had even seen, and she could have sworn the sky was made of rock. Where the hell was she?

Winry scrubbed her body with a delightful smelling purple soap, and washed her hair with a even finer smelling white liquid in an expensive looking antique, glass jar. It smelled of a dark floral scent she couldn't name, or remember where she had smelt it before. But it brought a strange calmness over her like no other.

Once she was finished she dried herself off and made her way back to the dark lit room, only to find Wrath playing on the floor with some little figures that looked like the ones she remembered seeing Ed and Al play with when they where little. Alchemy. She smiled at the fond memories, and found herself staring down at him with an almost pained expression. Wrath looked up at her with a smile, that quickly faded when he saw her face.

" What's wrong?"

She started, and found her smile again, " Oh, nothing. You just reminded me of someone."

" Edward?"

She stared at him, and he smiled. " There's a dress for you to wear on the bed."

Winry frowned as her attention was drawn to the dark bed, and fell apoun a long craft of silk, that she could have recall seeing before. She walked over and picked up the light blue silk in her hands. She had seen this! That woman had been sewing it last night. She had made this? For her? Winry highly doubted that. Something this beautifully crafted wasn't meant for a clumsy, scrawny mechanic. She wasn't pretty enough.

" I can't wear this! It's beautiful!"

" Of coarse you can!" Wrath smiled and pranced over, lifting up the dress as high as he could.

" It's perfect Winry! It's the same color as your eyes!"

Winry blew her drying bangs out of her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

She really had no other choice, did she? And walking around in her robe wasn't an option.

Winry carefully removed the light silk from his hands, and held the dress at arms length, as if it was a snake. She eyed it like it might bite.

" Here goes." She sighed.

After a few minutes of figuring out how to get the damned zipper to work, and trying in vein to stop herself from blushing, Winry emerged from the bathroom and stood, hands on hips, glaring at Wrath. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Her angry face faltered at bit and she flushed.

" Oh god, does it look that bad?"

Why couldn't she have sewn her some pants? Winry hated dresses! She always looked out of place, and always managed to destroy them. Somehow. Wherether it was oil grease of tearing the hem, the dress was trash by the end of the day. And how did anyone expect her to walk in this! Sure, it was flowing, and summery, not a gown or anything, but it reached to her bare feet and flowed thinly around her as she walked, and the thin straps did nothing to keep the chill that clung to mansion- at least she thought she was in a mansion- out. She desperately wanted a sweater and a pair of sweat pants!

" Your beautiful!" He bounded over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle, a habit of his. She smiled and patted the top of his head and enclosed him in her arms, relishing in the warmth he radiated. How could someone so warm and kind not have a soul? He was alive!

A knock on the door made her jump out of her skin, and the door creaked open slowly enough to make her mind jump and her imagination race as to what could be standing there.

A woman from her memories who she had remembered to be long dead stood in the door way. She wore a long black dress resembling her own, and long black gloves that went up her arms.

Trisha Elric.

" T-Trisha?" Winry whispered.

" Mommy!" Wrath smiled and detached himself from her, running up to the woman and giving her the same treatment. The woman looked down at him and smiled softly, smoothing his hair.

" Hello darling. And how are you?"

Winry almost fell down from the shock.

And then she remembered something that cold woman had said...Something about human transmutation. Her blue eyes went wide with realization.

She wasn't looking at Edward and Alphonse's actual mom. She was looking at the thing Granny Ponako had called a _monster_. The thing that had been the result of Alphonse loosing his body and Ed his arm and leg. But they had said it hadn't looked a thing like their mother...But this woman standing before her was the spitting image! Winry couldn't help but walk over to her and reach out. Before she could touch the memories surface, a gloved hand came out and touched her outstretched fingers.

She met the dark blue depths of Trisha Elric, and the pale woman smiled. But it was sad and collected. Not at all warm like the woman from her memories.

" I'm sorry...But my name is Sloth."

Winry's heart sank. She looked up at the woman who had been like a second mother to her, and she could help but hold onto her fingers. Winry smiled as best as she could.

" I'm Winry. Pleased to meet you."

Sloth smiled warmer, " Yes, I know. Wrath has told me so much about you."

Wrath blushed, " Mommy!"

Sloth laughed, and the sound was like rain. Winry found herself laughing a bit too, and she realized she was still holding onto Sloth's hand.

" Sorry." She blushed and held her hand behind her back. Sloth only smiled, a little warmer this time.

" It's alright. I realize I must look...A little familiar to you."

Winry looked up at her and couldn't stop the sadness that swelled into her heart.

" The Master would like to see you." Sloth smiled and gestured out to the hallway, easily stepping aside with Wrath still attached to her hip. He let go and did a cartwheel excitedly down the hallway, into the darkness. Winry was surprised by his sudden outburst, and found herself smiling.

" This way Winry!" He called from somewhere in the darkness.

As if on cue, lights where turned on from over head, revealing a long hallway of wood paneled floors and lavishly decorated walls. Winry marveled at them for a moment before Sloth glided past her, and she found she was being left behind. She followed the skipping boy and the floating woman until she was brought to a door down the hall. It was darker in this part of the hall, even though the lights where now on. Winry got goosebumps, and she folded her arms over herself. While she was shivering, she didn't notice a wrap being placed over her shoulders from behind. She jumped and turned to find another woman standing behind her.

She was a vision of loveliness, with black waved hair and a sculpted heart shaped face, with blood red lips and matching red eyes. Her voluptuous body was accentuated by the black dress she wore, and her long gloved fingers gracefully dropped a black cover up on Winry's shoulders. The tall beauty smiled down at Winry, and Winry found herself smiling back.

" It's a little chilly in here." The woman said in a voice smooth as silk.

" Yes, it's freezing! How can you stand it?"

" I'm Lust. And you are?" She answered with a question, and raised her sculpted eyebrow.

" Winry! Winry Rockbell." Winry outstretched her hand. The woman smiled and lightly shook it. Her grip was surprisingly firm but gentle. Winry heard a faint sucking sound, and looked down to find a fat bald man standing beside the woman. He was sucking on his hand and looking up at her with glowing red eyes. She bristled a bit.

" Can I, Lust?" He whined.  
Lust's face became angry and she lightly smacked the little man on the top of his head.

" You will not touch her Gluttony."

Winry got shivers. But not from the cold.

Gluttony whined and rocked on his heals like a baby.

Lust sighed and turned her attention to something behind Winry. She was a great deal taller than her, and could see clear over her head.

" Better get a move on, she's getting impatient."

Winry jumped as Lust hooked her arm through hers in a very friendly manner, and they almost glided down the hall together, coming to a large door. Gluttony pushed it open for the two, and Winry's eye's adjusted to the darkness.

It was the room she had been brought to before, and the woman was sitting in her chair, sewing once again. She looked like a horrible ice queen, and her servants where the pale, strangely dressed homunculus surrounding her.

Sloth was sitting in a old couch she hadn't noticed before, with Wrath beside her, laying into her slightly. The little boy smiled slightly when he saw Winry, but stopped himself. Sloth motioned for her to come sit down, and Lust guided her to the couch. It was only when she sat between Wrath and Lust, that she saw him.

He was leaning against the window sill, sitting just as he had in his room. His face was...Calm. Collected, and deep in thought. He didn't notice her come in, and she doubted anyone could break that concentration. Once again, she was reminded of Ed.

" Ah Lust, welcome back. And how's Ishbal?" The woman smiled.

" Boring, as usual. I'm glad to be home."

The woman laughed and fixed her gaze on the room, sighing.

" I do miss Greed. It worries me when he runs off like this."

" Ha. He's been gone for decades. I wonder why you haven't ended him by now."

Envy's voice cut through the atmosphere like a knife, and despite the warm cover up and fire, Winry shivered. She heard Lust sigh beside her.

" I see you've all met Winry." The woman said, ignoring him.

Envy sneered at Winry from the darkness, and she felt her heart go into her throat.

" She's with us now. I don't want anyone harming her."

Her statement seemed to be directed more at Envy than anyone else. He snickered darkly.

" Come on Dante, why don't you tell us why? We're _dying_ to here your newest plan." On the last statement his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Dante. So, that's her name.

" Silence Envy!" She snapped impatiently.

The sin stopped his snickering, but kept his evil grin. He glared at the back of the woman's head. Winry could see his hands clench then unclench. She took that as his tick for when he was angry or irritated.

" I just wanted to let you all know that we'll be leaving for the summer home in a month. It's getting terribly cold in here, and I can hardly stand it. This will give us some time to...Recuperate." She smiled at some strange joke Winry didn't understand.

What was going on? Where were they going?

" Good. I'm getting sick of this place." Envy said as he stretched and put his arms behind his head. Winry realized now that he was the only one who had spoken at all, besides Lust. But she had been asked a question. He was like that one kid in class who would act out for attention. The class clown. That or the others where afraid, and Envy was anything but scared of Dante. Heck, Winry even found herself snapping into attention when the woman spoke. But not him. She was once more reminded of Edward, who hated authority. And Dante appeared to be the authority around this place.

" And Wrath, how is your training coming along?" Dante asked the boy.

He shivered, and Winry wanted to wrap her arm around him.

" Um...F-fine I guess."

Envy snorted, " He's horrible. Worst student I ever had."

Winry's eyebrows pulled together._ Student?_

" He's terrible at stealth, can't keep his balance, and isn't fast enough. If there where grades in assassin school, he'd get a big, fat F." Envy snorted.

Oh, Winry thought to herself. So Envy's training him. The green haired teen didn't seem like he was capable of teaching anything, let alone stealth. Even though, she had to admit, he had been like a shadow the night he had taken her. Thinking about it gave her goose bumps.

" Maybe the problem lies with the teacher, and not the pupil." Dante said coldly.

Envy bristled.

" I'm the best. The kid just doesn't have what it takes."

Dante smiled and finally put down her needle. " Maybe so." She looked up at Wrath with her cold, dead eyes that seemed to pierce through him. " Maybe you aren't needed after all."

Silence hit the room like an anvil. Even Envy was taken back. His face dropped from it's lop sided smirk, and he was glaring at his Master. Now Winry understood. She understood completely.

" Your just a bully." Winry whispered.

The other sins looked at her with wide eyes. All except for Envy.

" What?" Dante hissed.

Winry stood and pointed a finger at the cold queen.

" How are you any different from them?"

She answered with a question, something she had picked up.

Dante glared at her and a small smile formed on her frosty lips.

" Your bold. I like that. But don't let it become a nuisance," she snapped her fingers, " Envy, I believe you're in charge of her. Show Winry to her room." A small glint came to Dante's eye.

Envy's jaw flexed and unflexed as he made his way over to Winry. Surprisingly, his grasp was gentle, but firm, and she found she was on her feet, being pulled from the little meeting room. She looked back one last time, to see Dante smirking at Envy. Winry could have sworn she heard her say something before the door was shut. Like, " Good boy."

The lights seemed to be dimmer in the hall way, and the chill in the air was almost glacial. She snuggled into her cover up and was almost grateful for Envy's touch. His warmth was impossibly cozy, and she couldn't stop herself from walking closer to him. She didn't know if he noticed or not. He was so focused on walking he didn't seem to see anything else but the hallway, and his eyes where tight with frustration.

" She really gets to you, doesn't she?"

Envy shuddered suddenly, and stopped walking. He looked down at his hand which was still wrapped around her wrist, and let go as if it where scalding him. He looked into her eyes with a scowl, and she couldn't help but get lost in the beauty of their amethyst depths. She slapped herself mentally, scolding herself. _Snap out of it Winry! _But she couldn't stop. She felt like a fly, trapped in the web of his beautiful eyes.

He looked down at her with an amused expression.

" Nice dress."

She blinked in surprise, instantly reddening in the cheeks and breaking free of his hypnotic gaze. She reminded herself to refrain from looking into his eyes directly. Oh, right, he was waiting for her to answer and she was just staring up at him like an idiot! She tucked a furious stray hair behind her ear that just wouldn't stay put. To no avail, it fell from place.

" Um, thanks."

" You look cold." His smile became darker, and she didn't understand what he meant, or what he was looking at. It certainty wasn't her face. She got butterflies, and she tried to calm herself.

" Well, it's freezing in here."

_Why is he just staring at me like that?_

He shrugged, his strange amusement fading as quickly as it had come.

" It's always like that during the summer. Guess I'm used to it. That or your feeble human body is weaker than I thought." He sneered.

Winry rolled her eyes at his statement and walked past him. He made an annoyed sound and walked beside her. His intimidation on her was slipping away fast, and she found him to be as annoying as Edward. Minus the height.

" So, what time is it anyway?" She asked, looking around the hallway.

" Who knows? There's no way of telling around here."

Her stomach grumbled and she blushed. Envy looked at her and snickered.

" You and your humanity."

" Well excuse me! Someone interrupted my breakfast!"

He growled down at her, his smile fading, " If you hadn't run your big mouth, then you would be well fed. Think about that the next time you insult me!"

She laughed, remembering her joke.

" Shut up." He growled.

" You should have seen your face!" She giggled and stopped walking, bending over slightly.

Envy's anger was simmering now, and he raised his shoulders slightly.

" Enough!"

Winry wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, and she stopped laughing.

After a few minutes all was quiet, until she giggled; " But you do look like a pa-"

" I do not!" He snapped.

She raised an eyebrow at him and glared.

_He's just like Edward,_ she thought. Except his per peeve was being called short.

" Stupid human..." He mumbled, finally turning away and stomping down the hall.

" Stop calling me a human, you jerk!" She placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.

He rounded on her and glared, while she just shook with anger and stayed in place.

" I'll call you what I wish,_ human_." He sneered.

" Fine then, _homunculus_." She taunted back, using the same tone.

Both crossed their arms over their chests, and turned their noses away from one another in anger. They stood like that for a good solid ten minutes before her stomach growled impatiently.

" You really need to loosen up..." She grumbled, still not giving up.

" And you really need to get some intelligence." He quipped.

She glared at him in anger, and then her stomach gurgled again.

" Do you want food or not?" He snapped.

She shut her mouth and briskly nodded. She felt like she might get sick if she didn't eat soon.

" Then shut your mouth and follow me."

Envy took off at a fast pace, and she desperately wanted to grab onto him to keep up, but stopped herself. He would probably snap her fingers off or yell at her. And she was too hungry to fight at that moment. He led her down the hall, and down a winding stair case that led to a large parlor. There was a giant door, and judging by the windows on either side of it, she guessed that was the entrance. She made a mental note of how to get their from the hall, and continued to follow the green haired teen. She had time to study his hair color now that they where in a better light, and it was, in fact, a dark green. She smiled to herself. Green with envy...And then she remembered the dragon. It had also been green.

" Is that what you really look like?"

He was ahead of her, so she had no idea to tell what his expression looked like. But, guessing from his body language, she could tell she must have hit some chord. He clenched and unclenched his fists and she saw the muscles on his shoulders ripple. For a moment, Winry marveled in his well defined body.

She slapped herself again and screamed into her head of how foolish she was being.

" I have the power to shape shift."

He did that annoying thing where he dodged her question, but his statement had stunned her.

Her mind swam with the possibilities.

" So you can look like anyone you want?" she asked, not trying to contain the excitement in her voice. What an amazing ability!

Suddenly it was no longer Envy walking before her, but a short, blond haired, golden eyed boy she thought she'd never see again. Her heart became warm when he turned and gave her his trademark smile, revealing his perfect teeth.

" Edward?" She whispered.

She couldn't help but reach out and carefully put her fingers on the side of his face. He felt like Edward. And he was most definitely real.

" Nope."

The voice came out like Envy's and she couldn't help but shutter. She withdrew her hand and cradled it to her chest as if she had been burned.

" There, that's better." he smirked an all too Envy smile, in the voice of Edward.

" You can do voices to?"

" Yep." He smiled widely and spun on his heals, when he stopped, he was suddenly a handsome, tall dark haired man with dark eyes.

Mustang!

She marveled at his ability.

" Wow." She breathed as she looked him up and down.

" You like that? You'll love this..."

He smiled and spun again, this time taking on the form of Winry herself.

" Your me!" She giggled and clapped.

And he was. Long blond hair, dress, and all. Except his expression was completely his own, with his side ways smirk. He ran a hand through his long blond hair and smirked, looking down at himself. She couldn't help but blush at the way he was touching her body...His body...She was so confused.

" Endowed you are my dear." His voice purred from her lips, and suddenly she was looking at Envy's eyes in her face. She let out a silent scream of alarm in her head.

At her expression he snickered, and it just didn't look right coming from her face.

Suddenly the bright light flashed again, starting from his head down. He was himself again, standing with his hands on his hips, smiling confidently at her.

" Does it...Hurt?"

He frowned. " Of coarse not! Why would I do it so much if it hurt?"

He had a point, and she felt stupid for having asked.

" Are all of you able to do this?"

His smile widened and his chest puffed out in pride.

" Nope, just yours truly." he smirked and placed a hand on his chest.

Winry stared at him for a moment, and was suddenly aware of how handsome he was.

She had a hard time believing this was his true form.

Her mind was swirling with questions.

Why was she here?

Who was this mysterious Dante? And what power did she have over the homunculus?

And why the hell did she find herself blushing at that green haired weirdo!

He was the one who had brought her here after all. Taken her away from Edward and Alphonse in the dead of night like some monster from a fairy tale. Now she found herself in a strange place, and surrounded by even stranger characters.

Winry barely noticed when he came to stand close to her, his face inches from her down cast gaze. She looked up at him and jumped lightly. She looked up to see his demeanor was...Calm. Not at all twisted or evil. And how lovely he looked to her, with his soft eyes and delicate features. He was very handsome. She blushed. No way could he be real.

Those amethyst eyes where just too beautiful.

She tried in vein to pry her eyes away from his, but they held her in place.

Wrath's words rung in her head.

_" Mommy says the stones make him like that. But I think he's just sad..."_

And it was true. His eyes where seas of despair and anguish now. Not malice.

Envy had coughed up a lot of those strange stones that morning. Maybe Wrath was right. And maybe the stones had an affect on all of the humunculie. Maybe that was how Dante was controlling them! Winry couldn't be sure. Her assumptions where put on halt when she felt Envy's hands touch her face. She blushed despite herself.

He brought a finger up to a stray piece of hair that hand fallen in her face, and brushed it behind her ear slowly, dragging his knuckles down the side of her cheek and giving her a glorious sensation down her spine. He held her chin between his thumb and index finger, and tilted her head up slightly. Her eyes became wide with anticipation and fright. _Oh god! What is he doing?_ She screamed in her head. She couldn't help the way her lips twitched slightly as his breath stirred over them, filling her senses with his delicious, unknown sent. She couldn't help the awakening of something foreign to her in the pit of her stomach that engulfed her senses. Winry looked up into his violet eyes, to see they where suddenly filled with amusement. And...Was he _snickering_!

" Humans are so easily led on."

The quickening pace of her heart halted to a stop. Her face drained of all it's color as realization hit her in the face like a bucket of cold water.

The thoughts she had been having about him possibly having a soul, let alone a heart, where suddenly thrown from her mind along with her assumptions. She was no longer feeling light headed, warm, or fuzzy. Now all she saw staring at her where the cold eyes of a dragon who had tricked her, and was now snickering- yes, _snickering_!- at his own, sick joke.

A new feeling was a blaze inside her now. Anger. Sheer, uncontrollable anger. She lost her appetite. Winry wished she had a big wrench to clock him over the head with.

Without a word, she took a step back from him, ripping her face from his firm grasp. His dark emerald eyebrows pulled together, and his amused expression faltered slightly. She didn't give him time to respond. She turned on her heals and ran back the way she had come.

She almost didn't hear him shout, " What did I say?"

Winry kept her head down as she ran up the stairs. She held onto her warm wrap and let the dread she had been holding back sweep onto her like a blanket of terror. She clutched at her heart.

They weren't coming. They had forgotten about her.

Winry would just have to escape herself!

But how?

She bumped into something, and she looked up to find Lust staring down at her with a confused expression. The tall beauty raised an arched eyebrow at the blond teen. Her black lips tugging slightly.

" Something troubling you?" The raven haired woman asked nonchalantly.

" I hate men!" Winry shouted, hiding her face in her hands.

Not only was she embarrassed that she let herself fall into Envy's trap, and then to hear him openly joke about it, but she was also angry at the Elric's. Particularity the eldest. Who had been leading her on her entire life!

She felt a firm hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see understanding red eyes.

" Tell me about it."

* * *

Okay, when it says " She has what he wanted" or whatever, don't be thinking no nasty thoughts! He means A) the philosophers stones and B) She has say whether or not he can kill Edward. so he has to listen to her or he won't get his revenge, even if he hates her guts! All poor Envy really wants is a mommy._ * Cries for him*_ it's okay Envy! I love you! Oh, and if your senseing Lust and Winry girl bonding, then your right. And NO Lust and Envy will not and have not done anything. They're more like bickering brother and sister. Lol you'll see in the next chapter. It's probably the funniest so far._ * Envy snickers from behind me* _Oh, and I do love that word.**_ Snicker_**...Sorry if I over use it _* Sweat drops*_


	4. Discovery

Dear Reader,

Okay, this is the funniest chapter! Well, I think anyway...I hope I did a good job at keeping Envy in character. And please Sloth fans, don't bitch slap your computer becasue of what I've done to her. But Envy needs this! It's allllll part of the plan, don't worry. All will be revealed in do time...Bwahahaahahaahaa! Okay, enjoy.

- Ramona F

* * *

**Discovery**

Where the _hell_ was she?

Last night Envy had made a stupid mistake.

He had been walking that human to the kitchen after that stupid, pointless meeting with Dante and the others. He had argued with the dumb mechanic after she had called him a palm tree! The nerve of her! Well, to get her back he thought it would be fun to mess with her a bit by walking her around while she was hungry. Then she had asked him about his powers, and Envy, being one to brag, had gotten carried away with showing her his skills.

It had started when he had changed into her. And had felt the supple curves of her inhumanly perfect body. The feel of it had stirred something inside him, and his mouth had burned with the ache he usually he got for the false philosopher stones. But this was a new ache. It went through his whole body, and made it hard for him to focus on holding her form. He had even let his voice and eyes slip. It disgusted him, this misplaced craving he was having.

It pissed him off, so he decided to get back at her for calling him a palm tree.

Envy had reached out and touched her in a gentle, human way. A way that he had seen men touch loved ones. A way he was sure Edward touched her. He was disgusted with himself. But at the same time...Pleased. Mostly because he felt like he was getting the little shit alchemist back. He was touching something that belonged to him. He was doing what he had originally planned, but without marring her beauty and going against stupid Dante. He mostly had done it as an experiment, to see if she would finally slap his hands away from her. If she did, Envy would take that as a yes to start carving her up.

But Envy hadn't been expecting her response.

She had blushed, the same way she had when he had changed into the grotesque form of Fullmetal. She didn't draw back, or turn to anger. But she seemed to..Lean in. She watched his lips with a bright anticipation he would give to someone screaming in pain. Someone about to have their arm chopped off. She looked at his lips with a...Hunger. A desire that both disgusted and intrigued him. She had clearly seen him change into a horrifying best earlier that morning, and he not only tried to eat her, but he had thrown up all over her. And thinking back on that, he felt something odd run through him.

Embarrassment?

But what was he to be embarrassed about? She was just a stupid human! What did he care if she saw him throw up all over himself like a child?

But the way she had spoken out to Dante in the meeting had impressed him. She had a fire in those pale eyes of hers that matched the intensity of their "masters".

And they way she had looked in that dress...

He slapped himself.

What was he thinking!

He barreled down the hallway, searching for her. Last night he had seen her go up the stairs, and when he had followed, she was gone. She wasn't in his room either, and he hadn't shown her to her new room, so she wasn't possibly there. And there was no way out from the second floor, unless she had jumped out one of the windows, which he highly doubted. Envy would have smelt her blood, or heard her cry out in pain. And she would get lost in the city, she had no idea where the exit was, and was too much of an idiot not to get lost.

He stood in the middle of the hallway, his anxiety growing.

Could she have escaped?

And why the hell did she have to over react so much!

He hadn't even _done_ anything to her!

He hated woman!

The winning of Gluttony drew his attention from his rage. He looked down at the creature. Gluttony was rocking back and fourth with his hand in his mouth, gnawing on it like candy. If something could disgust Envy more than a human, it would have to be Lust's lap dog.

" Gluttony?"

The portly homunculus looked up at Envy with sad, glowing eyes.

He whimpered, " Hungry."

Envy rolled his eyes.

" Since when are you not, tubs?"

An idea sparked into Envy's eyes, making them wide with fear. He picked up the fat man with one hand and lifted him up in the air like he was nothing, looking up into his wide, fearful eyes with his own violet haze. He couldn't keep the venom from dripping in his voice, which shook with rage.

" The girl-" He corrected himself, "- the _human_! Did you eat her?"

The fat creature shook his head frantically.

" No! Lust said not to eat her. So I didn't!"

Envy glared at him, not sure if he was being truthful or not. But if Lust had said no, then Gluttony wouldn't have done anything. But Envy was still paranoid. If anything happened to that stupid wench it would be his head.

" Have you seen her?"

Gluttony drooled a bit and Envy felt sick.

" Yes me has seen her. Very yummy. Smells delicious."

Anger boiled up inside Envy, and he found himself slamming Gluttony into the wall.

" You will not touch her, you fat, filthy swine!" He ground out, dropping the fatty as his drool slid onto Envy's hand. Envy made a disgusted noise, and he wiped the spittle from his knuckles.

A giggle made his ears perk.

He turned to find he was standing before Lust's door, which was a few rooms down from his own. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the door, waiting.

There it was again!

A giggle!

He ran to the door and put his face up to it, closing his eyes in concentration.

He had defiantly heard a feminine giggle from behind it. And Lust wasn't the type to giggle. Let alone laugh. Who was it then?

" Whatcha doing Envy?"

Envy nearly jumped out of his skin as Wrath tapped on his shoulder. He turned to look down at the little bright eyed troll, who was smiling up at him, munching on a muffin. His eyes fell on the delicious looking treat for a moment and widened into the size of planets. He was so hungry after barfing up his stones...

A giggle sounded from behind the door again, causing Envy to forget his hunger. Envy held a finger to his lips to try and silence the boy, afraid whoever he was listening to would find him out.

" Oh, your trying to listen!"

Envy slapped his own face with one hand and glared at the little boy who chewed on his treat.

" Mommy says it's rude to ease drop."

Envy found it ironic that the person sent to listen in on people disguised as a puddle would be giving out such lectures, but he let it slide as the giggling turned into laughter. His curiosity itched and he found himself pressing his face to the door again.

" Why don't you just look thought the window?" Wrath suggested.

Envy's eyes became wide with inspiration, and he made his way down the hall, but stopped once he heard Wrath trudging behind him. He spun on his heals and glared down at the kid, who was licking his fingers. Muffin crumbs fell onto his shirt and stuck to his face, and his eyes where wide with curiosity as he looked up at Envy.

" Go away!" Envy snapped.

Wrath pouted, " Oh come on Envy! I wanna see!"

Envy balled him hands into fists.

" No! Go away you little imp!"

Wrath pouted, and then his face became sly. He smirked at Envy.

" Fine, I'll just tell whoever's behind that door that your listening in on them like a creep."

Envy's anger raged. But then he thought of the consequences. Lust would be pissed. And he hated arguing with the busty sin. She always grated on his nerves as a nag, and the last thing he needed was for her to have even more of a grudge with him. He smacked his forehead again and dragged his hand down his face. He glared down at Wrath, who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

" Fine. But keep your trap shut."

Once inside his room, Envy opened the window and transformed into a crow, flying over to Lust's balcony and perching on the railing with ease. He shifted back to his preferred form, keeping his balance. His bare feet held onto the inch wide rails with inhuman balance, and he smiled down at himself.

" No fair!" Wrath hissed, as he jumped from balcony to balcony.

" Your the one who wanted to come." Envy snickered at Wrath.

Envy went to peer into the dark window.

" Wait for me!" Wrath wined as he almost slipped on the railing of the balcony next to them.

Envy hissed and almost let out a scream, but stopped himself. He couldn't let Lust and whoever was in their with her know what he was up to. So he tapped his foot impatiently as Wrath hopped next to him and rubbed his hands together.

" Okay! I'm ready!" He whispered.

Envy rolled his eyes and cupped his hands over the glass, pressing his face against them and squinting. Because of the blasted darkness he almost couldn't see, but the oil lamps burning inside and the roaring fire illuminated everything all too quickly, and he could feel Wrath's body temperature rise up with his own at the sight they saw.

Lust was lying down on her bed in a black corset, and silky black panties, belly down, with her legs bent up behind her. She was giggling at a standing Winry, who wore a sheer white lace number with flower printed laced panties. She was twirling and twirling, and the thin material around her bust only slightly covered up her chest. Lust continued to giggle and tried to cover her mouth.

" You can keep that. Never really was my style." Lust smiled.

" Really! Thank you!" Winry gasped, starry eyed.

Envy didn't know what to think.

" Oh...My...God..."

_Oh shit_, he thought. He forgot about Wrath!

He was too late when he went to put a hand over the little boys eyes, the little humunculie bit down and Envy held in a scream. He would pay later.

" Your so nice to let me sleep here Lust!" Winry chirped happily.

Envy growled. So that's where she had been. He had been so freaked out, and for nothing! She was just a few doors down! He felt stupid at worrying so much over her.

" Don't mention it. Any time. I enjoy our girl talk." Lust smiled.

" If it hadn't been for you last night, I don't know what I would have done!"

" Don't worry about Envy. He's just an ass. Thankfully, you have your own room now. He won't bug you any more." Lust smiled.

Envy was a little taken aback. This had been because of him?

Then he mentally punched himself.

Of coarse it had been about him! He had come on to the girl!

But he still felt it was a little stupid of her to have freaked out so much.

_Woman_, he rolled his eyes.

Winry began giggling at something he had missed Lust say, and he could help but notice her curves under that sheer fabric. She looked very different to him now, and he suddenly felt like he was in a hot dessert. He yanked at the collar of his flesh tight shirt. Winry did a little hip twisting motion and raised her hands, causing Lust to laugh even more. Envy started to sweat and his chest felt very heavy.

" I don't know why I bought that. It's white." Lust sighed.

" What's wrong with white?" Winry giggled.

Lust gave her a dark smile and she reached over and picked up a stray piece of winry's long, golden hair. The difference between the two was scary. It was like a demon and an angle sitting in the same room together.

" White is the color of virginity." Lust said in her smooth voice.

Winry blushed and looked down at herself.

" Oh..." Was all she said.

" Are you a virgin?"

Envy's interest spiked and he found his nose had painfully bumped into the glass. He scowled at it before returning his attention to the virgin.

Winry sighed and sat down on the bed cross legged. She held a red pillow to her chest like a little girl. Envy felt that strange sensation in his chest fade when she covered herself, and was thankful.

" Yes."

Envy could have told Lust that.

But he found it odd, still. If he was in Fullmetal's place-

He stopped that thought.

" What's wrong Blondie?" Lust smiled, sitting up to match Winry's position, only sexier. One of her giant breast almost popped out of her corset in the process, but she didn't mind. Her ouroboros tattoo shone out like a scar amongst her perfect skin.

" It's just..." Winry's voice shook.

Lust put a hand on her shoulder, and Envy was surprised. Homunculus didn't show such kindness. Especially not to a human. But then again, Lust was different. She wanted to be human. Badly.

" I'm sorry your tapped here. But I can't do anything."

Winry looked up at her and smiled.

" I wouldn't dream of asking for your help. That woman...Dante...she scares me. I can only imagine how she must make all of you feel." Winry's face turned serious, and she put her hand on top of Lust's. " Your a good friend Lust. Really. I've never...well, the only friend's I've ever had where two boys! This was really nice. Thank you. Your a great person."

Lust seemed taken back. Envy didn't know how he would react in that kind of situation either.

It was hard, being a homunculus. One didn't know how to feel. Their emotions swarmed around them like bee's in a beehive. One prominent emotion being their queen. His was envy, which is why he had been given his name. He was envious of humans and their compassion. Lust was lustful for humans and their life.

So now, as he watched his fellow humunculie, he tried to imagine what he would do. He would probably rip Winry to shreds. But Lust smiled the warmest smile he had ever seen grace her dark lips. She looked to be on the verge of tears. And as she drew Winry in for an embrace, Envy felt himself stir with his envy again.

Why couldn't he do that?

" Wow. She sure is something..." Whispered Wrath .

The hot and bothered child below his drew Envy's attention from his thoughts, and he let out a too loud sigh. Lust's hearing perked up and she broke from Winry's arms to look sharply at the window. Envy stiffened, and felt all the blood rush from his face. He thought he had been found out, that Lust would march up to the window and draw back the dark curtains, revealing the two boys with their faces pressed against the glass, which was beginning to fog up from their heavy, hot breath.

But she only smiled a dark smile, and he felt his face grow hot.

" So, tell me what you think of Envy, Winry."

" Oh! Their talking about you!" Wrath hissed.

Envy's eye's grew into deadly slits as Lust turned her crimson gaze to the now blushing blond.

" Oh...well..." She murmured.

" Oh, come now. Surely you must find him attractive. Or is he nothing compared to your Fullmetal alchemist?"

Envy hissed. So this is what she was doing.

Winry placed her hands on her cheeks. " Oh well...I think they're both...Very attractive. And well..." She giggled slightly as waved a hand in front of her face.

Envy stiffened at her statement. She thought he was attractive? Hadn't she called him a palm tree? But for some reason, Envy felt slightly triumphant. But only slightly. She had said both. And that meant she thought the pipsqueak was...Wait a second! Why did he care? He shook his head, trying to focus.

Lust smirked, " Yes?" she purred.

" Edward is a little short." She said it in a quick, gusty breath.

Envy had to suck in a fit of laughter than almost escaped him. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood.

Lust let out a laugh and covered her mouth with her hand.

" But he's still growing! His dad was really tall so...Oh quit it Lust!"

The sin still giggled as she asked her another question, " And what about Envy?"

" Envy..." Winry blushed and sighed, falling back onto the bed and hanging her head off the edge, towards Envy himself. His attention was drawn to her chest which wasn't covered by the pillow, and how adorable she looked now. And...Seductive. Lust was_ too_ sexy. Envy didn't find her attractive at all. She was flinging her body out too much. But Winry...Winry was so innocent it was scary.

He grit his teeth, trying to push all of his ridiculous thoughts from his mind.

Envy blamed it on his hunger for the stones.

" Envy is...Very hard to understand. I've only known him for a day. But something about him just...I don't know! He's so interesting and...And sad. There's a sadness to his eyes...I don't know Lust!"

Once again, Envy was at a loss for what to think. All he wanted was for Lust's stupid little interrogation to end.

But Lust continued.

" And what about his eyes?" Lust purred again, stealing a quick glance out the window.

Envy felt a heated hatred fro her in that instant. He didn't know why his sister sin had decided to do this. How did it benefit her if Envy found out what some stupid human thought of him? Envy didn't care, and neither should Lust. He still didn't understand why she had let the girl into her room. Lust didn't let anyone into her room! Not even Gluttony!

This was actually his first time seeing it, and he took a moment to sweep his eyes over the dark space while the mechanic struggled with her answer. The walls where a dark, blood red with black roses, and the floors where lushly carpeted. She also had a bear skinned rug, with the beasts head still attached, fangs and all. She had a pink love seat, and a sterling silver vanity table, opposite of which was a changing divider, with piles of frilly bras and other under dressing strewn about. Her large black wardrobe was open, revealing tons of outfits Envy never saw her wear. Instead of a masters chair, she had a small coffee table, which had both magazines and old books. Envy guessed that was where she did her studies. No doubt on humans or human nature. Possibly even the origin her own kind. There where also boxes of chocolate beside the books, some with the lids open. Envy raised an eyebrow. He had never known that Lust liked such things. Or how girly she was.

He looked back at Winry, who was blushing, and had her eyes closed.

_Dammit, answer already!_ He screamed in his head.

" His eyes...They're beautiful. Like no eyes I've ever seen before."

Envy's cheeks burned.

" What do you two think your doing?"

Envy and Wrath both jumped in surprise and turned sharply to see Sloth glaring down at them. She had her hands on her hips, and held the same malice of a mother who had just discovered her two sons stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. Or in this case, peeping at two girls through a window.

" Um...Um, we where just..." Wrath frantically whispered.

Sloth looked at Envy with sharp eyes and he gulped.

" Teaching him bad habits! Is this the kind of example you want to set for him?"

Envy was well aware that they where still standing on the balcony, and the two girls inside could probably hear them. He held his hands in front of himself shushed her frantically.

" Don't you shush me! Peeping Toms! Both of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

She grabbed onto both of them by their ears and Envy winced in pain. He was too humiliated to do anything. He couldn't hit Sloth. He just...Didn't have it in him. And she was acting so odd right now. No longer was she the calm, half lidded woman he had known. Now she was acting like an outraged mother, treating him and Wrath like her children. Which he felt like at this moment, and she pulled them off the balcony and floated down tot he ground, still holding them both by their ears.

She dragged them out of the bushes and into the house, where she still didn't let go.

" Release me!" Envy snarled.

" No! You are going to sit here and think about what you did! You naughty boys!"

" But Mommy! He made me do it! Honest!"

" I don't want to hear another word of it Wrath! You to, Envy!"

And with that they both shut up. She sat them down on the stairs.

It was then Envy noticed she was wearing a frilly apron with cute cupcakes on it. It looked so out of place, what with her dark gloves and dark dress. Envy realized she was the one who had made the muffin Wrath had been scarfing. Envy's stomach gurgled loudly, and Sloth smirked.

" You can eat once you've finished thinking. And don't you dare move!"

Envy glared at the young homunculus. He was the first humunculie! He was older than her by decades! And he was letting her boss him around?

His stomach gurgled loudly again.

The smell of those delicious muffins was wafting in from the kitchen as she pushed the swinging door, and his mouth watered. He looked at the door with big eyes, and he scowled. He didn't know why, but at that moment, he felt very, very young. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

It felt like eternity that he and Wrath sat down there, on the last step to the grand stair case. The house was cold, and uninviting, save for the delicious smells coming in from the kitchen. He almost lost track of time, before he heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

Winry and Lust made their way down the stairs, and he could feel their eyes on both he and Wrath. He looked up, to see Winry looking down at him with a confused expression. He stared up at her and took in her ensemble.

She had found a pair of tight fitting black pants- Lusts no doubt- and a dark purple sweater- Once again, Lusts- along with black socks- those he wasn't so sure about- and had her hands on her hips, looking down at him.

" And what did you do?"

Envy glared at her. This was all her fault after all.

" Where the hell did you go last night!" He played dumb.

" I think you know perfectly well where she went, Envy." Lust smiled, her voice dripping with venom as she addressed the older sin. He looked up at her and seethed.

" No. I don't." he said through clenched teeth.

Lust only smirked and he wanted to slap her.

" We got in trouble. Mommy's really angry." Wrath whimpered.

Lust raised an eyebrow, " Envy's taking punishment? From Sloth?"

" Mommies really scary when she's mad Lust!"

Envy had to agree with the little idiot about that.

" Mm, what's that smell?" Winry sniffed the air.

" That would be our breakfast. See you later, boys." Lust hooked her arm in Winry's and smiled down at the two sins, waving her gloved hand, and whisking Winry away.

Winry looked back at Envy and frowned, her eyebrows drawing in confusion.

Envy watched them go, and was hit with another delicious smell at the doors opened and closed again, revealing – only for a second- Sloth pulling a glistening chocolate cake from the oven with mitted hands, and smiling up at the two girls.

Envy moaned and fell back onto the stairs.

" This is torture!" He wailed.

" I'm hungry!" Wrath sniffled.

" You ate!" Envy pointed at the still lingering crumbs on the boys face.

" That was forever ago! I never should never have listened to you!"

Envy's smile turned dark.

" But you surely liked what you saw, didn't you?"

Wrath blushed, and now he wasn't looking at the door in hunger anymore. Well, at least not for food anyway. Envy snickered and also turned his attention to the door.

" S-she really is something..." Wrath stuttered.

" Who?" Envy raised an eyebrow, still not taking his attention form the door.

" I'm in love." Wrath whispered instead of answering him.

Envy's head snapped back to the little sin, who was still staring at the door. A longing in his eyes. Envy began barking with laughter. He threw his head back and the little imp began to blush.

" In love? Homunculus don't fall in love!"

Wrath turned to look at him with big eyes.

" But I am! I'm sure of it!"

Envy bared his teeth.

" Who? Who are you so infatuated with?"

" Winry of coarse!"

For some reason, Envy's anger flared again. He held back every urge not to strike the child. He gritted his teeth and darkly laughed in Wrath's face.

" And what makes you think she'll love you? Your a child. And she's with Fullmetal!"

" She said it herself! She's not his girlfriend! And he's too short!"

Envy glared at him.

" Your not exactly towering over her either."

Wrath blushed and bared his sharp little teeth.

" Oh ya? Well at least I don't look like a palm tree!"

Just as he was about to lunge, but the smell of a muffin filled his senses.

Winry was standing before him, blushing slightly, holding a muffin in each of her hands. She looked up from the floor for a second to meet his eyes, but looked away. Envy was confused by her behavior, but was distracted by the delicious pastry she held in her hands.

" Um, Sloth said you two could eat now. But only if you apologized to me."

Envy glared at the muffins as if they where poisoned.

" I'm sorry!" Wrath quickly said, holding his hands out for a muffin.

Envy's mouth watered as the piping hot cake was placed into his hands, and he felt like Gluttony. Speaking of which, where was the little pig? He should have been bounding down the stairs by now.

Envy's thought's where interrupted by a pair of pale blue eyes staring at him.

He folded his arms over his chest.

" I have nothing to apologize about." He said as he pointed his nose into the air.

" Oh come on! It's not that hard." Winry stomped her foot.

Envy bit his bottom lip, then eyed the muffin. He was starving. On top of loosing all of his stones, and not eating human food for almost a month, he was ready to inhale the little cake.

" I-I..."

He heard Winry and Wrath hold their breath in anticipation.

" I'm s-sorry." He ground out through tight lips.  
He watched as Winry did an embarrassing little dance before handing him his prize. He smiled up in amusement at her and took a bite. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted! Maybe even more than a philosophers stone! Or a chocolate parfait! Oh how he loved chocolate parfaits.

His sanctuary was momentarily disrupted by a giggling.

Envy glared up at Winry, who was smiling a small smile down at him. She blushed slightly, but didn't take her eyes off of him. She pointed to her face.

" You have..."

She sighed and crouched down, so they where at eye level. She reached out, and he pulled back, but she kept on coming at him with her damned little fingers. He gave up when he was almost touching the next stair, and let her touch his cheek. She brushed away some crumbs, and he felt his cheeks heat up despite himself.

" Um...Thanks." he said through a mouthful of muffin, which sounded like gibberish.

" What?" she smiled, withdrawing her hand and standing.

Envy swallowed and licked his lips nervously. Because all he saw now was her in that sheer outfit, and he found himself wondering if she would ever wear it again. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

What was he thinking? He looked up at her and scowled.

" Nothing."

* * *

_* Slaps knee while shorting*_ You see? Funny! Oh, and just so you know, Lust actually does care about Winry. She wasn't doing all of that for her own benefit or anything. she is the one that wants to be human after all. And just so you know, Envy was getting a little...coughs _stiff_ cough...When looking at Winry in her sexy virgin get up. But he doesn't really realize it. Oh, and Winry really has no idea what she looks like. She thinks she's ugly. And I hope I did an okay job with Sloth. It was a rather drastic character change...And it only happened in a day! Well, whatever, I did it. Bite me.


	5. Hide and Seek

Dear Reader,

Okay, so I was a little mad when I went and saw how bad my editing job was during my first 4 chapters. UGH! So, I'm going to remove them all and edit them, along with the annoying format. I only just now realized that there's a handy spacing bar thingy. I hated how it would just jump from Winry to Envy's point of view without showing my little * * * I had added! UGH! I hate technology.

- Ramon F.

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

" Come on Winry!"

The little boy pulled on Winry's hand, and she tripped forward out of the mansion door.

She was very nervous about leaving, and was paranoid one of her captors would be angry.

She shivered.

Especially Envy.

Thinking about the sin made her blood boil in anger.

She had had a great night with Lust, who was more than understanding about Winry's anger. The woman was intelligent, beautiful, and very sarcastic. Winry liked her spark, and how Lust stood up for herself. Winry found herself dazzled by the woman, and stared up at her in awe when she would yell at Envy like he wasn't terrifying. They bickered like brother and sister, which Winry had noted at breakfast. Lust had said something to the teenager and he had stormed off. Winry hadn't seen his since, and was thankful.

His eyes flashed in her mind and she shivered.

" W-Wrath, are we allowed to leave?" She shivered once again, but not because of her memories. It was freezing cold outside!

Wait, she thought. I'm outside!

She realized then that she was standing in the center of a desolate city. The building where old, crumbling, and stood like lifeless bodies amongst something that used to be alive. It was quet. Too quiet for Winry's liking. She felt like she was in a giant tomb. Where were the people? A wind picked up from no where and Winry gulped deeply. She realized then that they where the only ones down there. She looked up at the cavernous sky. It was rather dark in the cave, at least she thought it was a cave. It was as if the world had been plunged into an eternal night. Except there where no stars to be seen at all. She craned her head back to look at the vast ceiling.

She then had a sick thought.

Did they_ make _this place?

" Hey Wrath, did you and the others make this city?"

Only then did she realize that his hand was gone from hers, and she had been so distracted with the eerie ghost city, she didn't notice the little guy take off. She was now completely alone.

" Wrath?" She whimpered, crossing her arms over her chest protectively, trying to warm herself.

She looked around her, moving in a complete circle. All of the building had begun to look the same. And she couldn't see the mansion from there. She was completely lost! She didn't even think about escaping now. She had no idea where to go! Panic began to bubble up inside her as she spun.

Winry let out a shriek as a hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder.

" Where do you think your going?"

Envy's breath stirred her hair as he whispered in her ear. She shuddered at how close he was, and she felt her face go hot. She had to admit, she was a bit relieved that he was here.

She turned slowly and he drew back, but didn't move his grip from her small shoulder.

Winry looked up to see his face twisted with rage.

He thought I was trying to escape!

She held up her hands and nervously began rambling.

" I wasn't trying to escape! Wrath wanted to play and he brought me out here and now he's gone! I swear!" She was well aware of how his sharp eyes never left hers. She began to forget how cold it was in the cavern, and found she was smoking.

His lip curled over his sharp teeth in disgust at her.

" Quit your floundering, Human."

she stopped and glared at him.

" I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

His grip became painful and she winced.

" I don't take orders from you!"

She tried to swat his hand away.

" Envy! Your hurting me! Stop it!"

He let out a dark chuckled and squeezed onto her shoulder. She glared up at him and saw he was actually enjoying her struggle. She punched him in the chest, and he didn't even flinch. He threw his head back in laughter. When he looked down at her again, his eyes where still filled with their sick joy.

" Oh, I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?"

She balled her hands into fists and shook with anger. Winry saw red. She had pent up frustration from his messing with her last night, and she really wasn't in the mood for him and his stupid games right now.

Winry was about to scream at him from the top of her lungs, until Wrath's chipper voice interrupted her. Envy turned his gaze onto the boy, and his pleased expression turned to malice.

" Envy! What are you doing here?" Wrath asked as he came up to them.

" Why did you take her outside the mansion Wrath? She could escape." Envy growled.

Wrath rolled his eyes.

" We where playing hide and seek! Even if she wasn't doing a very good job at it..." Wrath whimpered and looked at Winry. " You just turned around in circles!"

Winry blushed and coughed. He must have been talking to her while she had been gawking at the scenery.

" Never mind what you where doing! She could have gotten away!" Envy dropped his hand from her shoulder and she was momentarily relieved. That is, until he moved in on Wrath.

Winry put herself between her and the boy, easily side stepping in between then. She put her hands on her hips and stared up at the clearly pissed off sin. He glared down at her.

" leave him alone." she snapped.

His eyes twitched and he clenched his hands into fists. He shook in silent fury, and for a moment she was afraid he was going to change back into that dragon. She looked around herself. She didn't have her fork, and there didn't seem to be any weapons around. She guessed she could pick up a rock and chuck it at him...But he would probably just laugh at her like he did when she had punched him as hard as she could.

Envy crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, sticking his nose into the air.

Winry blinked in surprise at his sudden change of attitude.

" Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care."

Winry frowned as Wrath started jumping excitedly. It was strange that Envy would give up so quickly. He was too stubborn and proud to admit defeat. Winry thought it was strange how he was exactly like Edward. The only difference was their sense of humor.

" But I'm sticking around." he added quickly.

Oh, Winry thought. There was a catch.

Wrath stopped celebrating and frowned at the older sin.

" But...But your no fun! Your a cheater!" He pointed at him.

Envy lost his cool composure and glared down at the little sin.

To save them from fighting, and probably killing each other, Winry put up her hands and smiled nervously. " It's okay Wrath, he doesn't have to play! He can just follow me while you try and find me."

Wrath seemed to debate this, turning his eyes up to the sky and scratching his chin. Finally he nodded, but held up a finger at Envy with a big smile on his face. Winry noticed he also had sharp teeth. But they weren't menacing like the old boy. Winry found them kind of cute.

" And you can't talk!"

Envy's eye twitched and he went to move in on him, but Winry elbowed him in the ribs. She saw him hold back a giggle, and he glared down at her. His eye twitched again and he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Yes, he won't talk." Winry smiled.

Wrath did a back flip happily, and Winry was once again stunned at how flexible the child was. She couldn't even do a cart wheel!

" Yay! Okay, I'll count to ten and you hide!"

He covered his eyes and began loudly counting, and Winry scrambled around. She began running off to a thick cluster of building. Winry wasn't slow, her long legs made it easy for her to run. But the rubble on the ground made it hard for her to keep her balance, and she almost fell on her face. Suddenly, someone scooped her up into her arms, and she had just enough time to see a playful smirk spread on Envy's lips, and then she was squinting her eyes. She was moving so fast she felt like she was flying, and she couldn't help but cry out in glee. But the ride stopped almost as soon as it started, and she was suddenly dumped onto the ground.

" Hey!" She hissed, looking at Envy angrily as she stood, rubbing her back painfully.

He snickered and went to open his mouth, but she held up a finger to silence him.

" Ah, ah, ah Envy. No talking remember?" She smiled darkly.

Envy glared at her and narrowed his eyes. After a moment of intense glaring he shut his mouth and sat down on a ledge, staring out onto the ghost city with his strange eyes.

Winry jumped for joy.

It worked!

She felt Envy staring at her and she stopped, feeling like an idiot.

Winry took a moment to look around, and she realized he had brought her to a strange clock tower. She hadn't even felt him jump! She had no idea how fast he was. He was powerful after all. She stared at him. He didn't look that strong. But she could see his muscles twitch slightly under his skin, all coiled up and tight. Winry wondered if he ever relaxed.

They sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes, and Winry was getting impatient. She alos hated the silence, and wished for a moment that Envy would say something. It was strange for him to keep so quiet. She turned to yell at him, but stopped. He was asleep.

He looked completely different when he slept.

He was adorable.

Winry could help but smile and stare at the green haired boy who's mouth was slightly agape and his breath was coming out in soft snores. His chest rose and fell softly, and his arms where crossed over his chest. His head nodded off slightly to the side and boobed up and down from trying to stay aloft. A smile came onto his lips. It wasn't evil or cruel, but Winry found it to make him look quite cute. She guessed he was dreaming about something good. She then noticed that his taunt muscles seemed to smooth out while he slept, like he was finally in peace. He appeared to be sleeping quite heavily, and went to turn like he was in a bed.

Only he wasn't.

He was on a ledge.

And now he was about to fall of the side of it!

Acting on impulse, Winry went and grabbed out at him, pulling him to safety. He was really, really heavy, and when Winry finally had him back up, he fell onto her, sending her crashing to the ground making a strangled " Oof!" sound. She hit her head painfully and saw stars. She blinked up at the crumbling ceiling.

She looked down at the still sleeping homunculus.

Envy's face was now directly between her breasts.

Winry turned to the color of a tomato

She tried to push him off, but he was just so heavy! And he was out cold! She had never met anyone who could sleep like that. He didn't even budge.

" Envy! Envy get off of me!" She grumbled, but her voice was more of a grunt due to having his full weight on her.

Winry found she couldn't get him off, and he was out cold. She grumbled at her luck.

Her breath hitched in her throat and now she was fully aware of something.

She was still wearing that stupid dress, and it was rather low cut. She could feel his full lips against the bare skin of the top of her breast. Her stomach erupted into butterfly's at his slightly opened lips. He was breathing on her chest, and his breath was warm and felt really, really good. Now she realized he was radiating warmth, and it was freezing. She couldn't help but let herself enjoy his warmth. He was like a space blanket!

Her hand was tangled in his long hair, which was fanned all around him. She picked up a strand and inspected it. It was so soft! And silky. She didn't know why, but she brought it to her nose and breathed it in.

_Lilac! _

His eye lashes blinked on her skin.

"_ Wha_..." His lips moved on her breast.

Her insides burned and a strange heat radiated in between her legs. She felt her back arch slightly. She hated herself for the reaction, but his lips against her like that felt...So good!

His tongue brushed against her skin lightly.

She tried to keep it in, she really did. But Winry let out a soft little mewl. She blushed at herself.

Upon hearing this sound, Envy stirred painfully on her body. He had been resting is full weight on her. Suddenly his body went still, and she felt his muscles get tight again. His lips separated from her skin, and she looked down to see his staring with wide eyes where his face had been.

Winry watched as a miraculous blush spread across his cheeks.

She narrowed her eyes. He had been staring at her chest for a long time now.

" Um, could you get off of me now?" She grunted.

He blinked a few times and looked up at her with surprised eyes. She blinked at him, and the two just sat there for a moment staring at eachother. Something stirred between them, but Winry couldn't name it.

Because his lower half was on her legs, Winry could help but feel something hard poke into her inner thigh. She gasped slightly, and thought for a second that a snake had slithered between them. The feeling felt delightful trembles along her spine, and she thought it was weird she would react like that to a snake. It felt too thick to be a snake though...

Envy seemed to notice the snake as well, because he was suddenly on his feet and had his back pressed against the wall. He was breathing heavily and stared down at the spot she had felt the snake.

She sat up and looked down at herself.

Nope, no snake.

" What...How did...?"

Winry looked up to see Envy was rather flustered, and she lifted a eyebrow. Why was he suddenly so...Nervous? Winry frowned. Envy? Nervous? He didn't seem like that kind of person.

But she couldn't miss a bead of sweat that slid down his cheek.

Was he sweating?

" Um...You almost fell off the ledge, so I grabbed you. But you fell on me. You sleep like rock!"

She laughed nervously and itched the back of her head. She opened her closed eyes to see him giving her a new, unreadable look.

" You...Saved me? From falling?"

She stood up and dusted herself off. Once she was finished smoothing out her long shirt she looked up to see he had removed himself from the wall and was giving her a weird look.

" Well ya. I couldn't just let you fall silly." She smiled.

His awestruck expression slowly changed into a sneer, and he put his hands on his hips.

" Well that was a stupid thing to do." He scowled.

She opened her mouth angrily and pointed a finger at him.

" You should be thanking me you ungrateful jerk!" She snapped.

He turned up his nose. " Hmph, I don't see why."

" Because I saved you!" She wanted to wring his ungrateful neck!

" I didn't need your help human!" He pointed his fingerless gloved hand at her.

Her eyebrow twitched at the word he frequently said.

" Fine! Be a jerk! I don't care!"

She fumed and looked around the small, circular enclosure. Sure enough, she found a large square in the ground that led to stone stairs. Without a look at Envy, she turned her back to him and started heading down them, mumbling insults as she did.

" Why that stupid, ungrateful, self absorbed-"

She didn't even feel him move beside her, and when he went to stand in her way on the narrow stairs she jumped back a bit. She fumed again.

" Get out of my way!"

" No." He smirked down at her.

He stretched out his arms, trying to block her path. Winry made her hands into fists and shook with her anger. She raised her shoulders and yelled, " Get out of my way you green haired freak!"

Envy was unfazed and continued to smirk down at her.

She growled with rage and a blood vessel appeared on her brow.

They stared at each other for a solid two minutes, before Winry suddenly got an idea. She knew it was risky, but it was worth a shot.

Envy wasn't expecting her to come forward so suddenly, so he jumped a bit.

She began tickling his ribs, hoping that her assumptions where correct.

To her delight, Envy's lips trembled.

She looked up at him with a confident smile.

" Is someone _ticklish_?" She smiled.

Envy blushed and opened his mouth to speak, but he fell into her trap. He suddenly let out a loud laugh, that turned into uncontrollable fits as she moved her fingers along his sides. She was momentarily lost in the delight of rendering him powerless, and the fact that his laughter was warm. She decided she liked to hear him laugh like that. He didn't sound insane or evil.

When he put his arms down, Winry made a run for it, leaving Envy to try and regain his composure. She flew down the stairs and when she reached the exit, she heard Envy swear. But it would take him a while to get back to her. Even with his freakish speed.

She smiled to herself in victory, and didn't slow her pace as she ran into the city.

* * *

" That_ bitch_!" Envy snarled.

He took off down the stairs after putting himself back together.

That stupid mechanic had startled him when she moved in on him like that, but even more so when she began to...Tickle him. Him! Envy! The first homunculus was ticklish! He seethed with anger at his new found weakness.

And that girl had laughed at him, which was all the more infuriating.

His thoughts where drawn back to when he had fallen asleep.

He had been having a glorious dream about her. He was carving an ouroboros mark into her chest, while making Edward watch. His pleas for him to stop where almost as beautiful as her shuddering cries. He had taken delight in lapping up her blood with his tongue, tasting her sweetness.

Then he realized that he actually could taste her.

And then he heard a sound that differed between a gasp and a moan.

He remembered the feeling of her underneath him now. The feeling of her soft skin on his lips was unbearable. And her smell had engulfed his senses, inflaming him against his will. He hated the feeling that moved through him, heating him up with pleasure and sent delightful shivers down his spine. Envy was even more shocked when his body..._Reacted_ the way it did.

He shook his head and focused on running.

He was pissed.

How dare she make him feel that way? She was a disgusting human. And he hated humans.

_" Because I saved you!" _

Her angry voice screamed off in his head and he shook it irritably.

Truth be told, Envy didn't know what to think about her having saved him. He slept so soundly, he might have not woken while he had been falling, and would be in a great deal of pain now, do to his lack of stones. But that still didn't explain what had possessed her stop him from falling. Envy had been the one to trap her here. And she was probably still pissed at him from teasing her the night before.

" So why the hell did you save me!" He asked aloud.

_" Fine! Be a jerk! I don't care!"_

And then she had yelled at him when he wouldn't say thank you. Envy would never say thank you to a human, and the fact that she even suggested it had insulted him, and infuriated him. Not to mention that he was stillslightly embarrassed about his body betraying him, but he had let his mind slip as well. Envy found that he _liked_ the idea of having her body under his. It had felt..._Nice._

And that sound she had made had been one of the causes of his intimate reaction.

He could hear it now, coming out of her lips. He imagined her face when she had let it slip through them. Heat began to rise up in forbidden places and he shook his head again.

What the hell are you thinking Envy? He screamed through his head.

_You know what you where thinking..._

A distant voice cooed into his mind, answering him.

The voice brought up the memory of her in that white lingerie. The way her curvy sides dipped into it and how she had spun her hips playfully, without realized her power over his body.

He shook his head and imagined carving her up. How her mewls turned into screams. This stopped the warm feelings, and brought in his sick delight.

He emerged from the tower and scanned the wreckage for that blasted girl.

" Where the hell is she?" He mumbled and looked around.

" Having trouble, Envy?"

He jolted, slightly surprised to have Lust suddenly standing next to him. She was currently in her Solaris disguise. Envy hated when she looked down at him like that, trying to make him feel inferior.

He placed a hand on his hip and smiled coolly at her.

" Not in the slightest Lust." He yawned and stretched.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and then began inspecting her nails. Her hand was glove less, which was strange. He was used to seeing her hands in her long, black gloves. To see her look so normal was also weird. He took in her pants and turtle neck lightly. The garments weren't like Lust at all. He snickered.

_Not revealing enough._

" Just so you know, Master had me let loose a few chimera's to the city."

Envy didn't let his surprise show. She was still inspecting her nails.

" Why? Was she worried about burglars or something?" He joked.

" Actually, she was afraid the girl would try and escape, or her saviors would come to rescue her. She had me free them as a..." Her fingers turned into knives, and she looked up from them to meet his gaze, " ...Precaution."

Envy flipped his hair, but scanned the area. He hadn't heard any screams yet, so that was good. He wished Lust would just leave so he could get back to finding her. Being the idiot she was, she would no doubt run into a chimera. And he couldn't let her be killed. Dante would be pissed.

" What's wrong, you seem...Nervous about something."

Envy turned back to the curvy sin to see her smirking at him.

" Only waiting for you to shut up."

Her eyes narrowed. Envy couldn't help but smile. Getting under Lust's skin was so easy. He did it without really trying. It was entertaining to him, but he didn't have time for luxuries at the moment. He had to find that idiot and slap her around a few times to teacher her a lesson. No one makes a fool of Envy and gets away with it.

" Just remember what Master said..."

He sneered, he knew where this was going.

" I know, I know. Don't harm a hair on her perfect little head. Anything else, Lust?" He snapped impatiently.

Lust glared at him, but turned and left, making her way to the exit in her human guise. Envy watched her go for a moment, and then took off into the wreckage. He hopped over fallen buildings and large boulders with ease.

" Envy!"

Envy stopped mid jump, and landed. He turned to find the little imp racing over to him.

" Hey...Where's Winry?" Wrath said as he noticed she wasn't with him.

Envy clenched and unclenched his fists. " She ran off like an idiot."

Wrath's eyes went wide.

Just as he opened his moth to speak, a bloodcurdling scream split through the silence of the city. Envy and Wrath both snapped their heads to where it had come from.

" I-is that...?" Wrath asked, pointing to the direction of the scream.

Envy took off instead of answering, heading in the direction of the scream.

* * *

Winry was starting to reconsider leaving the ungrateful sin. At least with Envy she had protection.

Her hand shook, but she held up the sharp rock she had managed to find.

_What the hell is this thing?_

She was staring up into the eyes of a beast that appeared to be a mixture between a snake, a dog, and a bear. It had the body of a bear, and stood on it's haunches, but it's snout resembled a dogs, while its teeth and eyes where like a snake. It's tongue flickered in and out of it's mouth at her, and she yelped in disgust.

Winry hardly noticed that one of it's arms had actually turned into a snake head, and stretched out like it had it's own mind. Seeing her, it came at her with brake neck speed. Winry defensively went to strike at the snake head with her sharp rock. She payed dearly as the snakes teeth quickly bit into her wrist with it's long, sharp fangs.

She let out a agonized scream as fire erupted through her veins.

The thing's arm ( or whatever it was now) was about to go in for the kill, she could see it in it's cold eyes.

Winry never really expected to go like this.

She had so many things she wanted to do, so many things she wanted to see!

But the first thought that hit her when she was about to die surprised her.

_ I've never been kissed!_

She closed her eyes tightly, and stumbled back into a wall. She slid down it's surface, curling into a tight ball as she awaited the snake's teeth. Her arm and hand was pulsing now with a dull pain, and she felt extremely dizzy. She felt the thing advancing on her, and she readied herself to die.

The pain she was waiting for never came.

She thought for a moment that she had died, until a cool effeminate voice sounded in the darkness. " Hn, dumb beast."

She opened her eyes, and found herself staring at a palm tree. She blinked a few times, her vision had come blurry. She squinted, trying to make out the figure. Envy?

Yes, it was the cocky sin.

His foot was squishing the snakes head like it was a bug that had been annoying him.

" Envy?..." She mumbled.

He turned back to smirk at her momentarily, then focused back on the monster who was screaming in either pain or rage at his meal being stolen from him.

" Shut up you fool." Envy hissed at the monster, and she saw one of his arms turn into a sword.

She had an extreame case of deja vu...Where had she seen that move before?

Envy gracefully jumped high into the air, turning on his side and spinning gracefully. The snakes head was released and back with a vengeance. It went after it's new target, only to have it's head sliced off. It came crashing down and fell near Winry. She yelped and scooted away as it's blood pooled dangerously close to her.

Envy's manic laughter brought her stare from the severed head, and she looked up in amazement at her savior. He was running very quickly at the beast, his arm poised in the air like a spear. The beast was shrieking and looking down at the spot where it's hand had been, it's arm having returned to normal. It's blood was squirting all over, and Winry felt like she might get sick.

She wouldn't have seen it's other hand/head creep up beside her if it's breath hadn't stirred her hair. It's jaws opened in anticipation, and Winry yelped, moving away quickly as it bit down into the spot she had been in. This head was bigger than the other!

" Oh no you don't!" she heard Envy grunt.

The snake was suddenly pulled back, and she looked to see Envy pulling on it's long body with his hand like a rope. A sick smile was twisted on his face as he pulled sharply. The head tried to slither away, but was no match for Envy's strength. He pulled the thing toward him and severed off it's head, moving clean through it like it was butter. He turned his attention back to the beast.

With both of it's hands cut off, the beast lunged towards Envy with his head, which grew out like his arms had, forming into a snake. It's mouth was open wide, dripping with venom, and Winry was about to close her eyes, expecting the worst, when Envy grabbed onto it's jaws with both hands. He braced himself, leaning into the head by bending his knees and pushing it back. Winry knew that thing was strong, and saw Envy's shoulder's where shaking. His body was pushed back as the monsters head moved forward, it's jaws struggling to brake free from Envy's slightly trembling hands.

She had to do something.

Winry got up despite her dizziness and blurring vision. She stood, leaning against the wall.

But what could she do?

She stared down at the sharp rock she still held in her hand. With determination, she tightened her grip. She looked up, and saw the thing's red eyes where locked onto Envy, who was struggling to keep it at bay.

Without hesitation, Winry brought the point down to her arm.

" Hey! Over here ugly! I'm much more tasty!" she called.

The creatures eyes shifted to her.

She stabbed the point into her arm, wincing slightly as her blood came dripping out of the deep gash. She already felt light headed from the loss.

As if it could smell her blood, the creatures eyes grew wide with hunger. It instantly backed away from Envy, who snapped his head back to look at her. His amethyst eyes grew wide with horror and surprise. " Idiot!" He screamed.

She smirked and slowly fell to her knees. The blood loss from the cut and the snake bite was finally taking affect. She felt her eyes start to close. When they did, her body began to slip down towards the ground. She was surrounded by a warm darkness, which hugged around her, accepting her into it's arms.

She saw her mother and father through the darkness.

They where smiling and waving at her.

She saw Trisha.

And a boy.

He was tall, and looked a lot like Edwards father. At least, what she remember of him.

And he smiled at her, and his golden eyes sparkled.

" Oh no your not you stupid human! Your not dying on me!"

She heard loud roars before she finally succumbed to the darkness that surrounded her. She smiled at the boy who was still grinning at her. She felt like she knew that grin.

" Sorry..." She whispered.


	6. Poison

Dear Reader,

You know, this chapter and chapter 5 weren't originally apart of the story. I just wrote them today! So ya...Now I have to go through the whole story and fix certain parts! AH! But, I think these chapters really benefit Envy and Winry's attraction. There are some pretty...ahem...heated scenes in this chapter, but unfortunately, no lemons. But don't worry people, Envy and Winry get it on later. Teehee.

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Poison**

Envy cursed Dante under his breath.

His arms trembled against the force of the hungry chimera Lust had released into the underground city. Envy struggled to push it back. He felt tired and feeble.

Because Dante had taken all of his stones, Envy's power had been cut in half. Normally, he would be able to kill a chimera without even batting an eyelash. But now he felt the affects of loosing the blasted stones. His muscles screamed in protest against the force of the creature, but Envy just grit his teeth. He could take it. But not for much longer.

Where the hell was wrath with Sloth?

The chimera screamed into his face and pushed.

He grunted, and pushed forward. He could see straight down the things throat.

" Damn human..." He grunted.

This had been all of her fault.

If she hadn't saved him from falling then he never would have been in this mess!

But he had been so tired from loosing all of his stones. He could hardly keep his eyes open waiting for that damned imp to find them. As it turned out, Wrath wasn't very good at hide and seek.

He wasn't good at getting help either, Envy noted.

He had sent the stupid child off to get Sloth when he had tried to follow him.

The chimera's body thrust forward and Envy almost lost his grip. His fingers bled from holding it's teeth, his blood trickled down his forearm. He could handle the pain, but it was annoying him.

He hated to admit it, but he could really use Sloth's help.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep the thing at bay.

" Hey! Over here ugly! I'm much more tasty!"

Envy stiffened at the sound of Winry's voice. He thought she had taken off by now. But there she was, and she was drawing that stupid chimera's attention. He was about to scream at her and tell her he could handle it, until he saw the things big eyes lock onto something behind him. To his surprise, the chimera drew back, ready to strike at what was enticing him.

It ripped it's teeth from Envy's grasp and went at her with impossible speed.

Envy turned back and his eyes widened in horror.

" Idiot!" He screamed at the mechanic.

She was slumped against the wall in a pitiful position, and was trembling. She gripped a dagger-like stone in one feeble hand. It dropped to the ground.

Envy's eyes widened to the blood rushing down her arm.

"What...Why did she?" Envy mumbled to himself.

She began to fall. She had a far away look in her eyes, and her face became totally relaxed.

He growled in anger and jumped on the things ever growing neck. He raced down the length of it, and changed his arm into a long sword. He felt an unknown fury bubble up inside him, which he blamed on the girls human stupidity.

" Oh no your not you stupid human! Your not dying on me!"

He drove his arm through the things head, going straight through and coming out the other side. It stopped it's pursuit seconds before it reached her. Envy pulled out his arm with a disgusted look on his face, and leaped off as the dead chimera crashed to the ground.

A moan brought his attention to Winry.

He went over to her, and was about to drag her upright by her hair, when he saw a disgusting bite mark on her wrist. The two puncture wounds where slightly large, and the skin around them was a discoloring purple. He was sure she was poisoned from that chimera's fangs. The poison had no affect on him because his healing stopped it from taking affect, but Winry wasn't a homunculus. He knew that she would be dead soon.

He knelt down beside her and moved her to where her head was on his lap.

She was deathly pale and freezing to the touch.

_Oh shit_, he thought. _Dante's going to kill me if she dies._

He scowled down at her and then her wound.

Envy debated on letting her die. Really, it was Dante's fault for ordering the chimera's to keep watch. And it had been a dumb idea on her part. Envy would have fun laughing at her mistakes to her face when she asked him why the girl died. Yes, that's it. Envy would just let her die. It was her own damned fault for having run off.

" I'm sorry..."

He looked down to see her hazed eyes looking at him.

His throat got thick.

She looked like a speaking corpse. But her eyes still managed to smile. And as the haze over them lifted, the smile brightened. Envy found himself staring into her eyes.

" I-I shouldn't h-have run aw-"

She stopped mid sentence to cry out in pain. Her beautiful orbs squeezed tightly and she rolled on her side. She brought her arm to her chest and began shaking slightly. For some reason, Envy began smoothing her hair from her face and feeling her temperature like she had with him. She was stone cold.

She had just apologized to him he realized.

Envy's eyes traveled down to her wound.

And he got an idea.

" I'm about to do something that will hurt...But will save you."

Her eyes opened in alarm and he felt her body go still.

" W-what are you going to do?" She whispered.

Normally, Envy would be delighted to see her so miserable. But something about her eyes...He hated seeing her eyes like that. Couldn't stand it.

Instead of answering her, he went to grab her wounded wrist. She resisted and looked up into his eyes with a pleading look.

" Do you want to die?" He tried to ask harshly, but it came out soft.

Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she shook her head.

She allowed him to take hold of her arm, and he never took his eyes off hers as he brought it to his lips. " Then trust me." He said before putting his lips to the wound. Her eyes widened when he made the contact and she surprised him with a blush.

Her skin was sweet, and he held himself back from biting into it himself. The feelings he had when he unconsciously tasted her earlier where back with a vengeance as he milked out the poison. It took almost all of Envy's focus to concentrate on not biting her.

Envy closed his eyes, because having her look at him was suddenly making him feel hot.

His eyes opened in surprise when Winry let out another one of her mewls.

Envy looked down at her again top see her eyes where closed, and her face was a mixture of agony and...Something else. Her lips parted and she let out a little moan, her eyebrows drawing together and a blush creeping up on her face.

Envy began to heat up.

He remembered his task, and slowly removed his lips from her skin, then spat out the poison that was mixed with her blood. He was pretty sure he had gotten it all out.

Envy looked down at her, and saw her eyes where wide and looking at his lips. He could smell the blood on them, and guessed she was looking at that. Slowly, he dragged his tongue over his top lip.

He stilled when he saw her eyes nearly double in size and her cheeks redden further.

He was reminded once again of his dream.

Envy held back a wicked smile as an idea formed in his head.

He slowly licked his bottom lip, and her lips parted once again. She was trembling, but not out of physical pain. Envy wanted to snicker, but he held back as he looked down at her wound, then slowly dragged his gaze back up to hers. He licked his lips even though there was no more blood on them, and he saw her face twist into confusion.

He decided this would be pay back for making him come and rescue her.

He brought her wrist to his lips once again, and slowly licked at her access blood. Envy closed his eyes and suddenly gave in to her delicious taste. She was more delectable than a philosophers stone. He momentarily forgot his plans and pressed his lips to her soft skin and began sucking at it.

" Envy..." She moaned.

He bit back a chuckle at her little outburst, and continued to tease her.

_Human's are so easily pleased_, he thought.

But he couldn't help the fact that he found her to be delicious.

He looked down at her to see her eyes closed, and her cheeks to be a lovely shade of pink.

_Well_, he snickered in his head, _at least she has her color back._

Envy's attention was drawn from her face as her blush spread over her chest, and he was again drawn to the size of it. He stared at her hardening buds which was completely visible through her thin dress. He felt a warmth spread through him, mainly in his tight shorts.

Envy hated himself.

_This damned human and her stupid body_, he growled in his head.

_Her divine body..._

He stopped momentarily as the voice returned to his head.

_Go away_, he snapped at it.

_Look at how you make her quiver...Taste her delicious blood. _

As if to help the voice, Winry's back arched slightly, and she moaned his name once more.

He found that he liked it when she moaned his name. He had never heard anyone say it like that before.

Envy's body felt like it was on fire. He suddenly found himself dropping her wrist and parting with it's sweetness, only to pick up her other arm, which she had cut open for some idiotic reason.

He pressed the flat of his tongue at the end of her blood trail, and delighted in the goose bumps she got when he dragged it up, following the bloody path. Once he was at the source of the mess, he licked around it. His chest prickled with a strange sensation and she let out a raged whimper of delight. _Delight!_ He wanted to laugh.

Her breath was getting faster, her chest moving up and down quickly, drawing his attention back to her smooth skin.

_Damn it Dante, why did you have to make such a whorish dress?_ He thought to himself.

" Envy..." She moaned again and his thoughts vanished.

The back of his throat burned, and he was surprised to find he was filled with an uncontrollable _want_. He looked down at her head on his lap as she turned her face to the source of his heat unknowingly. The side of her face rubbed against him, and Envy found himself letting out a moan of pleasure into her skin.

In four hundred years, he had never known such a feeling.

_You like it..._Whispered what he guessed was the little voice everyone has.

He had never heard it until now, and he found it to be very annoying.

_Go away_, he grunted in his mind.

Winry let out another gasp, her face rubbing him harder. He held back a moan as he nibbled her skin. He sucked on her relentlessly, and Winry squirmed and squirmed, rubbing on him even harder.

_Your sucking her dry you know. _The voice pointed out.

He fought through his momentary pleasure to look down at the skin of her arm. It was raw, and more damaged than before. He pried his lips, then tongue from her sweetness.

Envy looked down to see Winry had passed out, and was still very close to his crotch.

Envy stared at her, and slowly he seethed with hatred.

_How dare she fall asleep? _

Envy was about to shake her awake, when he heard his name being called.

He tore his eyes away from her to see none other than Wrath and Sloth running toward him. He narrowed his eyes. If they had been there any sooner, he wouldn't have gotten carried away with Winry.

" Oh no!" Wrath cried out when he saw Winry's cuts.

When they got closer, Sloth dropped down beside Envy and tried to take her from him.

Envy found himself clutching at Winry and drawing her to him. Sloth looked up at him with wide eyes, her face full of confusion. He gave her a scowl.

" She's my responsibility. I'll handle it."

Sloth returned the scowl.

"Envy, she's badly hurt. Let me tend to her wounds."

Envy stubbornly shook his head. Why he was being so possessive of her he wasn't sure. It wasn't in his nature. But he didn't want to let go of her.

" Envy, she could get an infection if I don't..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes went to her lips.

Envy quickly licked them, and found they where still stained in blood.

Sloth's eyes became angry, and she had that motherly look on her face again.

" Did you _lick_ her wounds?"

When she put it like that, Envy had to admit it sounded a little gross.

" N-no! I was sucking out the poison! A snake chimera bit her!" He half lied. He wasn't about to tell Sloth what he had done...Even he wasn't sure.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a second, and he was afraid she didn't believe him. Finally she sighed heavily and stood. " Fine, but your going to carry her back and let me fix her up. Master is going to be furious."

Envy let out a groan.

He had totally forgotten about damned Dante and her " she shall not be harmed" rule. She was going to chew Envy out for this.

He gathered up Winry in his arms and slowly stood. He found her to be very light and extremely easy to carry. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, and her lips brushed against a sensitive spot. He stirred slightly and let out a shaky sigh.

Envy noticed Sloth and Wrath giving him strange looked and he scowled.

" What? You two see something amusing?"

They both rolled their eyes and turned, making their way to the mansion while stepping over the giant body of the dead chimera.

On the way back, Envy took his time. He was distracted by the smell of Winry, and decided it was the greatest smell he had ever encountered. It was even better than the stones.

Thinking about the powerful stones made his stomach flutter, and he was suddenly yearning for them. He could taste them in the back of his throat. Winry moan in his sleep, and he found he was squeezing her rather tightly. He let up and returned his gaze back down to her.

She really was beautiful.

He laughed at the thought of her being with Fullmetal. He didn't deserve such a girl.

Envy watched as a little smile spread on her lips along with a blush on her cheeks. She snuggled up to him and let out a little sigh from comfort. The sigh tickled him, but it felt good. He found himself holding her softness closer to him. He had never done anything like this before.

He entered the cold mansion and carried her up the stairs while Sloth and Wrath hung over him. He was growing tired of their presence. He stopped and turned to them, completely irritated.

" Go away, both of you."

Sloth merely stared while Wrath bared his teeth in anger.

" No! Mommy needs to help her!"

Envy glared, then let a dark smile come onto his lips. " Fine. Sloth can stay. But you have no real purpose here, so get you little imp."

Wrath stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest like he wasn't moving.

Envy playfully raised an eyebrow.

" Not moving?" He asked.

" No! And you can't make me." He stuck out his tongue.

Envy's playful smile turned malicious, and Wrath's confident face fell.

" I can think of a way to persuade you..." He said as he held out his arms, detaching Winry from his warm embrace. He looked at the little sin, who stared at him in confusion. Envy let Winry slowly slip from his arms. Wrath's eyes grew in size, and he suddenly held up his hands, " Okay! Okay!"

Envy snickered as the runt ran down the stairs. He nestled Winry back into him, and continued up the stairs. But not before he noticed Sloth scowl at him.

He was a bit taken aback by her odd behavior, but had no real explanation for it.

He went to his room, kicking open the door as he did. He rested Winry on the bed, easing her down as gently as he could. It was very hard for him. He wanted to just dump her on the bed. But for some reason, the though made him feel a little sick. He blamed this on having tasted the poison.

" I'll go get some hot water, you disinfect her wounds." Sloth said smoothly as she gestured to the first aid kit next to his bed. It was still there from Winry fixing him up. Envy wanted to protest, but he didn't feel like having his ear grabbed again. So he moved beside her, and began adding the ointment to her snake bites like he had seen her do to his stab wounds. She stirred as he did this, and when she opened her eyes he couldn't help but smirk at her. " So, the sleeping princess is awake? I thought I was going to have to kiss you." he said darkly.

He smiled wider at the crimson blush that spread onto her cheeks.

He wondered if she remembered the way she had moaned out his name.

He certainty did.

" W-where am I?" she asked, looking around.

" My room, idiot." He sighed. She was being no fun.

She closed her eyes as his fingers grazed over one of the holes in her arm. She looked at it with large eyes for a moment, then turned her gaze on him. She blushed immediately.

Envy snickered. So, she did remember.

" Something wrong?" he asked, deciding to mess with her.

She cleared her throat.

" U-um...Did you...S-suck out the poison?"

Oh, how Envy loved to watch her little face twist with embarrassment. She was probably recalling how she had felt when he had licked at her soft skin. Recalling the event made him stir and he cleared his throat.

" Yes." He simply said, and returned to his work.

They sat in silence for a while while he cleaned her up. But a question was annoyingly nagging in the back of his mind. He looked up to see she was staring at him, and he caused her to blush. He frowned before asking his question. " Why did you save me from falling?"

Winry seemed confused by his question. " I told you already. I didn't want you to fall."

Envy didn't believe her.

" Why?"

She rolled her eyes.

" I didn't want you to get hurt, stupid! Why would anyone save anybody?"

He gaped at her. He wasn't used to her way of thinking. And he defiantly wasn't accustomed to people helping him because they didn't want him getting harmed. If anything, Dante put him in harms way all the time. So to have someone say that...It sent a strange feeling through Envy.

" Is that why you..." he began, his voice hardly above a whisper.

" Cut my arm? Ya. That snake thing was about to eat you! I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

He looked up at her and found her smiling at him. He masked his amazement with anger.

" That was a stupid thing to do! You could have been killed !"

She glared at him in anger and tried to sit up.

" You know, I'm really sick of how ungrateful you are! And to think, I felt sorry for you! I-"

She stopped and made a noise. She gave up her efforts of trying to sit up and fell back onto his bed, panting slightly. She closed her eyes in pain. Envy just watched her. Not knowing what to do.

" Thank you."

He looked into her eyes and saw she was smiling at him.

He scowled. " Thank you? For what?"

" For saving me. It was a very brave thing to do." She said simply.

He stared down at her. He had no idea what expression his face held. He simply looked down at this girl, who was so beautiful it was hard to look at her. Especially now, when she had that serene look on her face and smile that went to her blue eyes. Her words pulled a sensitive chord in him, and he was feeling a strange feeling.

Guilt?

But why would Envy have anything to be guilty about?

_" I didn't want you to get hurt..."_

He hadn't really cared either way if she was going to get hurt or not. Envy had only bothered to save her because he knew Dante wanted her alive. He had even considered leaving her there to die.

And she had such faith in him.

She believed he had done something kind because he had wanted to.

If she only knew how many people he's slaughtered.

He scowled at the thought of saving her because he wanted to. He hated humans and their damned compassion. And she was the most compassionate one he had ever encountered.

" Envy, the Master would like to speak with you."

Envy jumped a bit and turned back to see Sloth standing in the door way with a bowl of steaming water. Wrath was at her side carrying towels.

" Fine." Envy grunted, but looked back down at Winry before he left.

She gave him a small smile and he returned it with a bitter glare.

Envy was about to get majorly bitched at. All because she and that stupid imp had insisted on playing hide and seek.

" Better go now Envy...She's really mad." Wrath whispered and looked around like Dante was hiding somewhere. The child clung to his pretend mother.

Envy brushed past them and made his way down the hall.

" Of coarse she is..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Okay, whew. So, basically what happened was Envy was trying to get back at Winry for making him save her, and ended up giving her and himself an orgasm. Ya...and when it says "_ stir"_ it mean he's ugh..well, you know _* blushing while typing*_ ya...Oh, and Winry thinks that she was dreaming him licking and sucking her arm. She's just in denial! No really, she is. And poor Envy! She passed out and left him sexually frustrated. Ha! I added that in as pay back for coming onto her in the hallway...Hehehe.


	7. Changed

Dear Readers,

Okay, so this is one of the sadder chapters. It's been about 6 weeks since Envy fought off that chimera and did his little "sucking out the poison" thing. Now the sexual tension between him and Winry is off the charts, and Envy just can't hold it in. But sorry, no lemon. Just a really, really sad scene. Envy really freaks out. His character changes alot to. This chapter really gets to me..

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Changed**

It was a very strange scene, the little breakfast booth.

Winry guessed the nook was meant for the kitchen staff, but the big dining area had seemed too cold. The kitchen was warm with Sloth's baking, and Winry wanted to be near the motherly sin. She had gone without a mother for so long, it seemed to ease her growing anxiety as she watched Sloth bake tons upon tons of treats and whip up scrambled eggs and fry bacon.

She was sitting between Lust, who was stirring her coffee with a long, knife-like finger, and Wrath, who's legs dangled off the seat and where happily kicking forward, hitting a very annoyed Envy in the shins. The green haired teen growled impatiently, and slammed his hand down on the table, causing the silverware to jump, along with the little sin, who blushed and shrank back into his seat. Winry giggled, earning a glare for Envy. She blushed automatically.

She almost didn't recognize him now. After he saved her from that chimera ( she had been told that's what it was called) he had looked like her hero. She had survived with some minor gouges in both of her arms, which Sloth had promised would heal completely in do time. During her weeks at the mansion, they had slowly begun to fade.

Since then, she had been shown her new room, and the green haired sin had completely ignored her. She only would see him when passing down the hall with Lust. He never attended breakfast, lunch, or dinner, and mostly stayed in his room. She knew it had something to do with his strange actions that she chose to recall as a fever dream or something. She would not believe that Envy would actually do the things she remembered...And she chose to banish those memories from her mind. Winry recalled on the way his lips and tongue had felt against her and couldn't control the pesky butterflies that would dance in her stomach. She thought it best not to think about it, since it was clear he hated her. Winry wondered what she had done to make him hate being near her so much. But he seemed to be avoiding her...Envy jumped at the chance to leave a room whenever she arrived, and he had recently been " Away" doing more of Dante's dirty work. Another mystery that she din;t bother to ask about.

Another person she hadn't seen in a while was the allusive " Master". She hadn't shown her face since that weird meeting. But Winry didn't mind. She hated being in the cold woman's presence.

Winry was slowly relaxing to life in the cold mansion. She found her way around quick enough, and she was never really alone. She had Lust, Sloth, Wrath, and even Gluttony ( who stayed a distance). The mechanic spent most of her days chatting with Lust in her room, getting her ready for another one of her dates with someone she was seeing in the military. Surprisingly, the woman complained a lot about men.

She played with Wrath constantly, and was rejuvenated by his happy mood, especially when Envy wasn't there to bug him. But she couldn't help but get the sense that Wrath looked up tot the older boy like a brother. When he spoke of him, he got all wide eyed and excited, going into detail about his fighting style. Winry found herself listening intently to the stories as well. After seeing him fight the chimera, she no longer doubted his power.

And she always found it comforting to help Sloth. The woman's presence was filling the motherly gap she had been striving for, and Sloth's entire demeanor was dramatically changing since she had been there. She was no longer the dull, slow moving woman. But she was talkative and up beat, with a warm attitude that reminded Winry so much of Trisha it hurt. The others where adjusting to it as well. Especially when she would scold Envy. She and Wrath always snickered when she grabbed his ear, which was happening a lot lately. She nagged him more than others, and Winry was reminded once more of Edward when he was a little boy. Always mouthing off and getting himself into trouble.

" Gluttony! Spit it out!" Sloth scolded, holding out her hand in front of the mans face like he was a stubborn dog. The man whimpered, but opened his wide mouth, sticking out his tongue, which held a spatula. Sloth picked it up with her index finger and thumb, and tossed it in the sink.

" Disgusting slob." Envy scowled at the fat man who decided not to sit with them, but follow Sloth around the kitchen as she cooked. It was actually kind of cute, and Winry occasionally began sneaking him bits of muffin every now and then like a puppy. He licked his lips happily and she giggled.

Sloth set a plate in front of Envy and he tried to suppress a scowl, Winry could see it in his face.

" Eat up. Your probably starving from not having any stones. And how long has it been since you've had any normal food?" Sloth nagged, placing her hands on her hips and staring down at him.

Envy frowned and looked up at the expectant woman. He narrowed his eyes.

" Envy!" Sloth snapped.

His face became utterly confused by her anger. He picked up a fork, scooping scrambled eggs up and shoving them into his mouth, he smirked up at the woman.

" There, see, I'm eating! So quit it!" He said through hot eggs.

The motherly woman sat steaming plates before Winry, Wrath and Lust, and smiled down at them. Her eyes closing and becoming the exact replica of Trisha Elric. Winry smiled.

" Thanks Sloth."

" It was nothing sweetie, now eat up. You've got a big day ahead of you."

Winry bit into her buttered and jellied toast, and her eyebrows pulled together.

" What are we doing?"

" Don't chew with your mouth full dear, it's rude."

Winry blushed and apologized, but Sloth didn't seem to hear her. She seemed absent that day, like she had something on her mind. She had this far off, spacey look to her dark blue eyes Winry couldn't help but notice. It took her a while before she even said anything in response to Winry, and when she did her voice was low, and almost inaudible.

" Today your helping the Master."

The forks which had been scraping across Lust and Envy's plates stopped. They looked over at Sloth sharply, only to see the woman's face had darkened a bit.

" What do you mean, _help_?" Lust asked cautiously.

Winry couldn't help but notice that Lust's finger had grown in length, and Envy's pupil's had dilated into cat-like slits. They both seemed to be holding their breath, as if Sloth was about to drop some defective bomb on them. Winry was even more confused. How could she possibly help Dante?

" We'll be going up top tonight...Winry will help Master on the train to the summer house while we follow behind." Sloth said slowly.

A sigh seemed to go through the room as anxiety was lifted from the two sins.

Winry was still lost. " I thought Dante said that we would be going in a month, it's only been a few weeks since she told us." She frowned.

" There's been a...Change of plan." Sloth said as she stirred around a pot of grits.

" I hate that old summer house." Envy complained to his near empty plate.

" You hate everything." Winry rolled her eyes.

Envy sent her a glare.

" So have you know, that stupid summer house is in the middle of nowhere!"

" How many times can you possibly say stupid in a sentence?" Winry mumbled, taking a sip of tea. Envy shook with momentary anger and she giggled

At least he was talking to her.

" It's not that bad." Wrath said as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Winry's eyes brightened. " What's it like?"

She tried to imagine another one of Dante's homes, but all that came to her mind was a spooky mansion. She hoped it at least had a heater. This place was like a frozen tundra! She was currently wearing two sweaters to try and keep in her body heat. Her housemates didn't seem to mind though, and Winry was amazed at Lust and Sloth's temperament to the cold. They where wearing almost nothing!

She also caught herself staring at their strange tattoos every now and then. They all seemed to have them in different places. The first few days she had been there, Winry had made a small game with herself to find them. That had entertained her four a few hours, until she eventually found them all. She didn't dare ask about them, or why they all had them. Had they been born with them? Or did they have them tattooed onto their skin? She doubted Gluttony would let someone tattoo his tongue and not bite off their hand. Even if Lust told him not to.

" Boring...It really is in the middle of nowhere. The only good part is now I can sun bathe." Lust smiled as she sipped her black coffee ( Winry thought it was disgusting that Lust took it black, with no cream or sugar). She found it odd that her friend would even think about sun bathing. Lust looked as white as a sheet, and the thought of her going out and trying to tan brought up the image of a very crispy Lust. Winry giggled.

" This will at least give us some time to properly train. Especially you, Wrath." Lust sat down her mug and smirked at nothing. Her black lips weren't even smudged! Winry stared at her in awe.

Wrath wined. " I hate training with Envy! He's no fair!"

" Hey, teaching you's no day in the park!" Envy pocked his fork at him.

Winry's curiosity spiked, and she decided to come between the arguing sins. Usually, when they fought, there would be blood shed. And it had been such a calm morning. She tried to salvage it.

" How do you train, anyway?"

Envy smiled darkly. " It's simple. We play hide and seek."

" Hide and seek?" She echoed, recalling their last game.

" Yes! And he always wins!" Wrath pointed a fork at his "teacher".

" Envy's a cheater. I told you to pick another game." Lust sighed.

" But he cheats at everything!" The little boy put his hands up onto the table and rested his head in his hands. " Even rock paper scissors! And I don't even know how you can cheat at that!" His voice was slightly muffled, but his complaints where well heard. Winry sighed.

" Wrath, no elbows on the table." Sloth called.

Winry looked at Envy and couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

" Of coarse he cheats." she said almost to herself.

Envy flashed her one of his trade mark, lop sided grins. She blushed and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

" And then he gives me these stupid tests and asks really hard alchemy questions! How does he even know so much! He can't do it!"

Winry blinked at this. Envy knew about alchemy? And he couldn't do it?

" You can't do alchemy?" Winry asked.

The green haired teen shook his head, " Nope. None of us can. Except the imp."

Winry sat back into the booth. Strange.

" That's weird..." She mumbled.

Envy just shrugged. " I wouldn't want to do that crap anyway."

Wrath got up quickly and dusted himself off, stretching his long arm.

" Mommy, I'm going to go and play before I have to train!" He called as he ran out the swinging door, giving Sloth no time to answer. She turned, gritty spoon in hand. She sighed, looking up at the ceiling and turned back around in defeat of her rowdy, adopted son.

Winry noticed a wining sound, and saw Gluttony giving Wrath's plate big puppy dog eyes. She smiled and held up a piece of bacon, tossing it at him. He caught it between his teeth and munched on it happily, gulping it down in a matter of seconds. She smiled, and scraped the remainder of her and Wrath's plate into his mouth like a trash can. He burped when he was done, and Winry couldn't help but to lightly pat his head. He smiled up at her, showing his big teeth.

" Careful Winry." Lust warned.

Winry smiled at her new found friend and waved off her worries.

" It's alright, he won't hurt me."

Envy snickered. " You would be in that things stomach if we weren't here."

" Envy's actually right for once Winry, be careful."

Envy glared at Lust, but she just took a nibble of toast and ignored him.

Winry stared sadly down at the tubby man. Out of all the sins, he seemed to be the one who was the most mindless. He never really spoke, and acted more like a small pet than a person. But still, Winry found it in her heart to smile at him. He was kind to her, after all, and he hadn't hurt her yet.

" I like her. She nice. I won't eat her." Gluttony smiled, and looked up at Winry.

Lust smiled down at him as well, and finished off her dark coffee.

" Ya, he says that now and then _chomp!_ Your in his belly." Envy snickered, snapping his teeth together loudly. Winry got chills up her spine, but not out of fright.

" Envy! Stop it, your frightening Winry." Sloth snapped.

Envy's eyes locked with Winry's and he gave her a dark grin.

She was fully aware of him slowly dragging his tongue across his bottom lip to get some excess jelly. She suddenly felt very hot and fidgeted in her seat a little. Seeing this, he giggled and began chewing on some toast, ignoring her once again.

" Ugh, I have a date." Lust scowled, looking up at the clock on the kitchen wall.

Winry's eyes brightened and she turned to the scowling sin.

" Is it with the guy you where telling me about?"

After spending almost all of her time with the beauty Winry felt, for the first time, like she had a " girl friend". A person she could be girly with, and talk about boys and feelings, and just...Stuff she'd never talk to her grandmother or Edward about. Maybe Alphonse, since he was the softer of the two. He liked cats! And she felt that was a justifiable reason for her being able to talk to him. Sheska wasn't very girly, and had never been on a date in her entire life! Well, neither had Winry, but she didn't feel like the kind of girl that would ever go out on a date.

" Yes, and I absolutely hate the way he..."

Lust trailed off and the two girls found Envy was staring at them with a blank expression on his face. He held up his hand as he stood. " Don't mind me girls, I was just leaving." He picked up his plate and brought it to the sink, along with his mug. Winry smiled as she watched him do this. Edward never would have done something like that...She stopped mid thought. Why was she comparing Envy to Edward? She scolded herself.

Once he was gone, she realized she had watched him go. She turned her attention back to Lust, and found she was smiling down at her, her dark lips pulled into a wicked grin.

" Winry's go a crush..." She sang.

Winry's face went bright red.

" No I don't!"

" Oh come now, it's written all over your face." Lust smiled darkly.

Winry sighed and placed her for head down on the table, banging it slightly. She felt like a total and complete idiot. " Ugh! I feel so...So..."

" Stupid?" Lust finished.

Winry turned her head to the side and saw that Lust was smiling knowingly down at her.

" Yes...what should I do?" she whimpered.

" Go for it." Sloth chimed in.

They both looked up to see Sloth was smiling down at her, chewing on one of her own creations. She only ever ate when the boys ( Minus Gluttony because he counted more as a pet than anything else) had left. Winry had decided it was a mother thing.

" But...I don't even know how I feel! And he hates me! He's disgusted by humans! And...If I _did_ like him, which I don't, I...I wouldn't know what to do." Winry held her hands in front of her like the solution was going to fall from the sky.

Lust shrugged, " None of us ever really know what to do. But I'd be careful. He isn't human. He's much stronger than you and could crush you if he wanted."

Winry sighed, ignoring the cryptic words of her best friend. " That isn't helping Lust! Can't you give me some mystic wisdom on how to...to..."

" Seduce him?" Lust smiled.

Winry blushed and suddenly felt very awkward.

" I can tell he feels something for you Winry, just by the way he looks at you." Sloth smiled.

Winry blushed again, " Really?"

" Oh, he likes you alright..." Lust focused very sharply on something on her plate, then looked p at Winry, " If you ask me, he's an ass acting like a little boy with a crush." Lust murmured. She looked into Winry's eyes and took a deep breath. " You should to kiss him before he kisses you. Make the first move. Show him your strong and not willing to take his shit."

" Yes dear, make a move!" Sloth cheered with her spatula.

If she could have died, she would have chosen that exact moment. Sitting in some old kitchen, surrounded by a bunch of humunculie, talking about her love life, while she might be being used as some pawn in a big master plan to take over the world or something. She should be thinking about other things. Escaping, like she had told Envy she would. She hadn't even tried! But...She didn't want to. There, she admitted it to herself. She didn't want to. She felt...Comfortable here. At home.

Lust's smile brought her back on topic, and she blushed.

" I..I've never...Kissed someone before." She confessed.

" Not even Fullmetal?" Lust asked, not masking the surprise in her voice.

" No..." Winry blushed at the idea. Sure, Edward was handsome, but she was too shy when it came to that sort of stuff. She had no problem stating her mind about her opinions...But when it came to _that_ sort of stuff...Winry froze up and became as bashful as Alphonse.

" Well, it will happen when it should dear, don't worry." Sloth said in that motherly tone.

Winry looked down at her hands, not sure what she wanted.

" Hey, your a size two, right?"

Lusts question broke her thoughts.

" Yes...why?"

Lust had been returning from her dates with bags of clothes for Winry, and she had to admit; the sin had great tastes. She even had slipped in a black tube top and a pair of baggy pants, which Winry would have been wearing if it wasn't so dang cold in the house.

" Oh nothing, just saw something that screamed you..." Lust pursed her lips.

" Lust! You spoil me too much!"

Lust smiled and waved a delicate hand in front of her face.

" Not a problem. It's the least I can do."

Winry was confused, " What did I do?"

Lust smiled serenely at her, and Winry was once again reminded how pretty her friend was. Like a dark angle. Her crimson eyes seemed sad for a moment before she answered.

" For making me feel human."

* * *

Envy laid down on top of the roof, in his preferred spot. The silence had swallowed him whole, and he was smiling slightly to himself. His eyes where moving rapidly behind his eye lids at his latest day dream.

Winry was walking into her bedroom, fully flushed from her bath. Her scent dribbled into the room and Envy's mouth watered. He watched in anticipation as she came to a stop before her bed, and slowly untied her robes tie. His throat closed up. She opened her robe slowly, like a present, and let it slip off her shoulders, revealing her-

" Envy!"

Envy's eyes snapped open, and met a pair that where the same shade of his own, but wider.

" What the hell do you want?" He snapped.

" It's time for us to train! Mommy says I can't play anymore until I do my stupid training. So come on! Let's go!" He pulled at Envy's fingers impatiently.

Envy glared at him for interrupting his delectable dreams. He fought hard to get his breathing even. His chest was moving up and down very quickly, and he felt very hot. The tightness of his shorts was cutting into his groin painfully, and he blushed slightly.

What had be been thinking?

He had been dreaming what he had been fantasizing for the last week, that's what!

After his actions after he had saved her from the chimera, Envy found his day dreams had turned from psychotic to...Perverted. His thoughts about the girl terrified him, and he found it intoxicating to be near her. Her smell seemed easy to pick up now, and he hated the way her damned eyes made him feel. Like an ant trapped under a magnifying glass. In four hundred years no one had made him feel so...Human. He detested the feeling. So he avoided Winry at all costs. Not even taking part in Sloth's delicious meals to avoid seeing the mechanic. He had only gone that morning because he had been starving. Dante hadn't fed him any philosophers stones in almost a month, and had made it clear that starving him from them was to be his punishment when she bitched at him about Winry's scars.

He was starting to feel the affects. He was weaker, and his senses where dulling. Which still couldn't explain why he could smell the human on him now. Even though he hadn't even touched her! He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew he most definitely did not like it. He was feeling things he had never felt before.

Only recently had Envy had to go back to Lior. The people there where grating on Dante's nerves, and he had to go back there to stir up mischief. He found that during his stay, he seemed distracted. When he had looked at the blue skies, he was surprised that he compared them to her eyes.

Such thought's where dangerous.

And he knew it.

Envy stood up sharply, and pulled his hand back from the now hopping sin. Despite his complaining, Wrath always enjoyed their little training sessions, and some how, Envy recently had found himself amused as well.

" Okay, so today we're going to try something new..." Envy held up a hand.

In between both of his fingers was a red ball about the size of a gumball. He smiled at how large Wrath's eyes got. " Your going to try and take this red ball from me."

Immediately Wrath tried to snatch it, and Envy leapt back.

" Ah ah ah, hold your horses squirt! There are rules!"

Wrath wined and threw his head back.

" Alright, you only have twenty minutes, and no alchemy. I get a head start-" Wrath groaned, " - and when I'm out of sight I want you to count to ten. Then come after me, okay?"

Wrath hopped up and down, " Okay!"

As soon as the little boy was finished with the last syllable, Envy launched himself into the air and sailed down to the ground , falling in a crouch and forming into a sprint. His lithe body was fit and tight, but the muscles seemed to relax when he ran. The world blurred around him, and his ears where filled with the sounds of wind sailing past him. Envy started counting to ten once he was amongst the crumbling buildings, and knew Wrath was probably shouting them to himself. He smiled and leapt up onto one of the more sturdy structures. He began hopping from roof top to roof top, going to the tallest tower he could find that wouldn't fall beneath his feet. Once had had made it, he stuffed the ball in his pocket and stared out of the ghost city. It was very eerie, and he hated being out of there, compared to the cold mansion. He could see it now, just on the out skirts of the town, a sore thumb in the middle of the wreckage. But somehow, the sight didn't seem so bad to him now.

Warmth swirled with in him again, and Winry's eyes flashed through his vision. His cheeks grew warm and his day dream swirled though his mind, and continued. He mentally slapped himself., He had to focus! Wrath could drop in at any second...

He scanned the horizon. With his predatory glare, he couldn't see any approaching child.

Envy chewed his bottom lip.

He had a good two minutes before the imp found him...

The silk material slipped off of Winry's perfectly sculpted shoulders and fell to the floor without a sound. She shivered, and drew her arms around herself. He snickered. Yes, clearly she was very cold, indeed. Just before she drew back the blankets her blue eyes found his, and stared up at him. A smile spread across her lovely face, going up up to her eyes and greeting him with their sweetness. He saw his own hands find their way to her face, and her eyes closed at the contact. He pulled her closer and-

" Gotcha!"

Envy's eyes snapped open to Wrath's eyes, not even an inch from his face. Envy leapt back, just dodging a punch from the little troll. It took him a moment to drive off the warm fluttering in his stomach, and he shook his head, focusing just in time to side step as Wrath span in the air and kicked at him. Envy leapt backwards, and crouched on a lower building. He had to admit, the kid was getting good. He hadn't even heard him approach.

" Ha! You've only got nineteen more minutes kid!"

But he was talking to no one. Wrath was gone from the small tower, and Envy scratched his head in confusion.

A little hand quickly went in and out of his pocket. Envy bristled and spun around, and found Wrath standing behind him, his face full of pride, and he held the ball the exact same way Envy had moments ago. Envy tried to scowl, but only gawked in disbelief.

" Ha! I win!"

Envy's mask of disbelief fell and he smiled darkly, pulling out something from his pants. He held the red ball in between his fingers and watched with the glee the way the boys face fell. Wrath looked at the ball in between his fingers, and only noticed now, that it was blue. Not red.

" You loose." Envy sang.

" No fair!" Wrath threw down the blue ball.

Envy shrugged, placing a hand on his hip.

" It's your own fault for not paying attention. There will be fakes and decoys. You just have to learn to look out for them when taking a hostage."

Wrath's eyes teared up and he kicked the ground.

Envy felt something he hadn't before...

Sympathy?

He definitely didn't like that feeling.

But he couldn't help himself as he reached out and placed a manly hand on the boys shoulder. Wrath looked up at him with wide eyes, and stared up at him with an innocence Envy was jealous of.

" Your getting better." Envy smiled.

Wrath's eyes grew so large, they looked like they might fall off his face and fly away.

" Really?"

" Yes, really. I didn't even hear you coming!"

The boys smile seemed like it couldn't get any bigger and Envy was glad he had told him the truth. Wrath broke into a run and almost disappeared from Envy's line of sight, until he turned and called over his shoulder, " Race you home!"

Envy smiled and took off into a run, using all off his speed. He caught up to Wrath in moments, and found that the kid could keep up with him. He used this to be their speed training for the day, and decided to push himself even further, daring Wrath to use his bad leg to go faster. He needed to learn to use it correctly, and not have it as an disadvantage to his speed. Wrath easily caught up to him, and Envy smiled. He was immensely improving.

Envy's heart swarmed with the pride of having taught him so well, and he found he was laughing along with Wrath as they walked through the front door.

" We're home!" Wrath called.

" Oh! Thank goodness your back! Come quick!"

Envy and Wrath dashed into the kitchen.

Winry was only the floor, her body shaking uncontrollably, and sweat beading on her face. Sloth was holding her on her lap, her face streaming with tears.

A torrent of unknown emotions swirled up inside Envy's chest when he saw her.

They had no names.

" Winry!" Wrath cried out and dropped to his knees before her.

Envy found himself beside the smaller sin, his hand hovering over Winry's shaking body.

" She's got a high temperature, but she claim's to be freezing! It's this house! It's too cold for her." Sloth cried and smoothed Winry's bangs from her forehead tenderly.

Envy saw there was real pain in Sloth's eyes, and not fake motherly concern like she used to radiate. Now she was brimming with humanity in it's truest form. She was becoming what she had been in human life. A mother. And Envy didn't know why. Something was happening to all of them. And he was sure it was because of the arrival of Winry.

" We need to get her into a bed." Envy instructed, going on autopilot.

In a second he had bundled her up into her arms, holding onto her effortlessly and rising to his feet. Her shuttering ceased to a mere vibration at the contact of his warm skin, and he winced at how cold she was. He realized then he hadn't the slightest idea what was wrong with her, or what to do. She snuggled into his warmth, and he got an idea.

Envy carried her up the stairs and soon they where in his room.

" Start a fire." He instructed Wrath, who he knew was following him.

Envy never took his eyes off of her face, not even as he slowly sat her down, and began peeling off her pants, watching her skin turn to goose bumps aroused him slightly and he bit back his disgusting human thoughts for a moment. He had to get her out of those clothes.

Once he had pried off the two sweaters she wore, and she was down to a tank top, pink panties, and socks, he moved in under the blankets with her, offering her his body heat like he had read to do once. He realized for a second that he hadn't even taken a moment to marvel at her body, which surprised him.

She molded into him, but her shuddering got worse.

" What are you doing?" Wrath asked, wide eyed.

He stared at Envy, and the pile of Winry's clothes on the floor, in absolute horror.

" Shut that window!" Envy snapped.

Wrath broke from his trance and shut the open window, with made the room only slightly warmer. Envy cursed under his breath at how cold it was in the place. When it became summer up top, it was like winter down there. It was weird.

" Now get out..." He growled to Wrath.

" But-" He started.

Envy must have shot him a terrifying look, because the imp yelped and took off, shutting the door behind him.

" S-So c-c-cold..." Winry chattered.

Envy looked down her with a pained expression.

" Hold on..." He whispered.

He untied his loin cloth, leaving him in his shorts. He peeled off his gloves with his teeth, and spat them at the floor. He ran his palms up and down Winry's arms, and she pressed her small body into his, searching like a puppy does it's mother for milk. Envy wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into him. When he felt her firmly press against him he shuddered with pleasure. He had been day dreaming about this, and up until now it hadn't been a reality. He had only imagined the feeling of her skin. Now, as he felt her smooth body brush against his, his mouth watered with uncontrollable want. He purred slightly, his chest rumbled and she nestled into him further, burying her face into the crook of his neck, her lips brushing his skin, teasing him. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath.

She didn't want him. She wanted that Fullmetal brat. If Envy even tried anything with her, she would most likely scream in horror. He was, in fact, a monster. Even if she had said nice things about his eyes before. It was all out of pity. She really had no idea about who he really was. How just a few weeks ago the thought of carving her body up and leaving it on Edward Elric's door step had been his daily fantasies, not her undressing. He couldn't bring himself to even think, for a fraction of a second, that someone like her wouldn't be repulsed by the idea of being with him.

But why should he even care? He could take her now if he wanted.

She moaned slightly into his neck, sending chills up his spine.

He wanted her now. Badly.

He ran his hand down her spine and rested it in the small of her back. He pressed her fully against him and once again relished in her curvy body. He was about to flip her over when she moaned a name in his ear that caused him to ball his hands into fists.

" Edward..."

And as the realization hit him in the face he felt a screaming, dying pain inside him take hold.

Hatred, pure hatred for Edward Elric.

Maybe even stronger than before.

He then let his sinful imagination wander, but not to him with her. But Edward. He saw Edward take her face in his cold automail hand, and his lips crashing down on hers. He heard Winry scream his name in pleasure and pain, and Envy had to grit his teeth to hold back a scream.

He was envious. Just like his name.

Edward could have her. Edward was human, not a repulsive excuse for one like Envy. He could hold her in his arms with all his strength, and not crush her. Envy was holding back so much right now, it hurt. Winry's breath stirring on his neck was like masochistic torture.

" Envy?"

His dark thoughts halted once she whispered his name into his neck. He pulled back and found her beautiful pale eyes staring up at him. He found himself lost in the seas of her. Her eyes swayed and ebbed like a calming ocean after a storm. He imagined her saying his name again in a more rushed, pleasure filled tone. Envy forced these human thoughts away and focused on her eyes. Which only made his concentration break. A delightful blush spread across her cheeks and her soft lips parted slightly as if she was about to speak. But she said nothing, and stared into his eyes. Slowly, her blue orbs trailed down to his lips, which where only a few breaths from hers.

And he was kissing her.

Envy had forced his lips down on hers, his hard and unyielding, while hers where soft and forgiving to his power. Envy didn't move, only pressed his himself so hard against her he thought her teeth might shatter. He couldn't move, or he would loose himself. _Why is this so hard? _He screamed in his head. His anger and hatred for the Elric was storming inside of him once again, and he could hardly concentrate on Winry anymore. Until she started to softly move her lips against his, in movements too kind for him to know. His throat burned with want once again as his hatred subsided, and his lips where suddenly filled with pleasure as she slowly nibbled on his bottom lip. His lips eventually relaxed from their stone like state, along with his body, which had gone frigid. Once he had thawed, she molded her soft lips over his and kissed him softly, without moving just as he had, not deepening the kiss at all. Her lips where sweet and he could almost taste her. He licked her bottom lip hungrily, and she gasped in surprise, giving him the opening he needed to deepen the kiss. She didn't fight him, to his amazement, and as his tongue danced around her sweet, wet mouth, hers grazed his lightly and made a mixture of emotions stir inside him. His breathing became ragged as their dance quickened it's pace, and he found that he had moved on top of her in their passion. He was pressing his groin fully against her now, and the pressure brought him a slight pleasure. Winry arched her back to press against him more, and Envy hooked an arm around her waist. She began to run her hands over his shoulders, relaxing the taunt muscles of his back. He used his free arm to prop himself up over her, he was afraid he might flatten himself over her completely and take her over. She seemed to hate the distance, and arched even more. His lungs burned for air, and he forced himself to part from her sweet mouth, but only separated far enough to where he could still feel her lips. To his delight, she moaned at the loss of contact and he smiled as he breathed against her lips.

His eyes slowly opened to find her staring up at him with hazy, half lidded eyes. A smile broke onto her face, and as Envy dipped his head down to give her another passionate kiss, his eyes doubled in size at what was now falling from the corner of her slightly raw lips.

The blood was like a dark dew streaking across the surface of a flower, and Winry was totally oblivious to it. Envy gritted his teeth as he felt a prickling sensation flooding over the good feelings he had been having only seconds ago.

What had he done?

Envy looked into Winry's eyes and he knew she could sense what he was about so say, about to do, because she clung to him tighter, still oblivious to the blood.

" Envy-"

" Don't!" he snapped, and pulled himself away from her.

The hurt behind her eyes was almost unbearable to look at. It killed every bit of humanity he had to look into those blue eyes. They shouldn't look like that. Winry's eyes where the only eyes he had ever seen that smiled. He had made her this way. Had made her sad. And now here he was, spoiling her. He was corrupting her with his inhuman presence. He had not only hurt her...But he was too evil, and she was too pure. She was a saint.

Envy wasn't good enough.

And he hated it.

She shivered at the loss of body contact. So he didn't draw all the way back yet, only looked down at her beautiful body. Relishing in it for the last time.

Because after she was warm, he wasn't going to let himself look, or think about her in that way anymore. He was going to force all sexual thoughts of Winry Rockbell from his mind. Even if it killed him.

" I don't understand..." She whispered, her voice breaking.

He gave her a cold look.

" Don't you understand? I don't _like_ you."

She shuddered, but he continued on, his voice rumbling like thunder in the quiet room.

" What, did you think that kiss meant something? It was just a test to see if touching you in that way would make me sick. Lucky for you, it didn't." His tone was icy cold.

She visibly shuddered and closed her eyes, tears brimming in her dark lashes.

" But what about..."

He let out a quick, dark laugh, hoping it didn't sound as fake to her as it did to him.

" This? I did this so I wouldn't be punished by my Master. You are under my watch after all. I couldn't have you dying on me."

It killed him. Tore him to pieces to have to look into those large, tearing blue eyes. But this was for her own good. He would lie like a dog if he had to.

They couldn't be anything. Couldn't be lovers. Couldn't be..Together. He would kill her. Either physically or mentally. He would intoxicate her pureness, and Envy wouldn't be able to live with himself. He was already giving in to these damned human emotions that flooded into him whenever she looked at him. Envy couldn't do that to her. He had already brought her here, to this god for saken place, where she was being used for some sick purpose. He was already destroying her life by keeping her as his_ masters_ prisoner. So why should he twist the knife? He had given up trying to deify the pipsqueak. He would just kill him and get it over with.

Envy wouldn't use Winry for his games.

" Get off of me." She whispered, trying to sound strong, but her voice broke.

He looked down at her with a mask of indifference and hate, while on the inside he was burning. Burning like the dull fire on the other side of his room, and all that was him fled within it's ashes.

Because the look she was giving him now. The look of complete and total hatred. It was worse than anything. Worse than having to listen to that bitch, worse than letting that pipsqueak live...Worse than his father leaving him. This was worse that all three combined.

She pushed against his chest and stared up at him with a pained expression. She closed her eyes.

" Just go away Envy!"

He sneered down at her, and backed away, letting in enough cold air under the sheets to make her shiver. He dropped the thick covers over her and picked up his gloves and loin cloth. Once he had secured them, he shot a quick glance back over to her. Winry was staring down at her hands. Her delicate profile stirred with many emotions, and as a single tear fell from her cheek onto her hands, she closed her eyes, and turned to look at him with a blank expression.

" Go. Now."

Her words stung him, and he greatly regretted kissing her at all.

Envy scowled at her and turned sharply on his heals, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. A nearby picture fell from it's frame, and clattered to the floor loudly. Wrath was sitting by the door, on the floor, and looked up to give Envy a questioning look.

" Is she-"

" She's fine! Now leave me the fuck alone!" Envy snapped, and kicked the child in the stomach.

He ran down the hallway, not caring about the stare he got from Gluttony, or the disproving head shake from Sloth. He nearly flew down the stairs and on his way out the front door, he smacked right into Lust and her giant breasts.

" Hey- Watch it." she hissed, but took in his state and put a hand on her hip. " What the hells wrong with you?" She leaned over to look at him closer.

He pushed past her and fled the cold mansion, into an even colder night.

Envy had fallen for her.

He realized it now.

That feeling that had been intoxicating him...

And telling himself was just as bad from keeping the truth hidden inside, because now she hated him. Now she looked up at him with the look he had expected when they had first met.

Envy gritted his teeth.

_No going back now,_ he told himself. _This is for her. Just stay away. _

_She could never love you anyway...Your a monster._

Envy tried to shut out the small voice in the back of his head. But it was right.

_ She's an angle. _

_Your nothing but envy._

_

* * *

_Damn, I love that last line. And it's so much fun writing as Envy's subconscious. Ya...I told you this chapter would be a little sad. But how was the kiss? They surely enjoyed it. And poor emo Envy. _* sigh*_ don't worry. He gets over his whole **" I'm tainting her"** phase. I only added that in to show how much she's changed him. Ya...


	8. Aftermath

Dear Reader,

Um...I kinda forgot what happened in this chapter...* scrolls down and reads the entire thing* okay. so Winry pouts about being snubbed, and Envy gets bitched at by Lust. Then Sloth does her whole " mommy" speech and becasue Envy's been having his new " feeling" he kinda sorta excepts her as his mother. But he never admits this, I just kinda blanket swept that in there. Oh, and there's this freaky scene where Envy changes into his actual form, which is in episode 50 something. And he starts to cut his face. Ya...It's gross. But he's upset...And emo!

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Aftermath**

Winry replayed what had happened with her and Envy only a few short hours ago over and over in her mind.

And she still didn't understand what had happened.

One minute he has been kissing her...And god had it been amazing. She still tingled from the memory. The pit in her stomach rekindled and came alive with emotions as she recalled the way his lips moved on hers perfectly, how his arms felt around her. Envy had made her feel so safe, so protected.

_" Don't you understand. I don't like you. What, did you think that kiss meant something?..."_

His words stung her physically, leaving her seething in actual pain. She felt like she had been burned and laid out in a tub of lemon juice.

When she had told Lust about it ( though tears) the usually calm sin had been_ pissed_. Immediately all of her fingers had turned to knives. Winry had to beg her not to do anything, saying it was her fault for letting him do it in the first place.

After that, Winry was whisked off with Dante, out of the ghost city and away from the mansion which she had called home...And back to the real world. She soon found herself on a nearly empty train. The heat had almost been unbearable, and the strange sickness that had come onto her a few hours ago was nothing to the dull ache of her art.

She sat now, slumped against the window, staring out into the night, desperately trying to make out shapes in the darkness. She had no idea where they where going, and didn't really care. Nothing really mattered to her right them.

Not even the bitter fact that on her way through Central, on her way to the train station, she easily could have made her escape. She felt like it had been a test, and she realized it had been now. But Winry didn't really care. After being with them for so long, she could hardly recall what life " up top" had been like. Only the little ache from missing her automail work and Ponako was still imbedded inside her. But that was it.

Now she sat on a train, heading to god knows where, with possibly the quietest person alive.

It was strange, seeing Dante in " street clothes". A simple black sundress with purple flowers, coming to her knee. It didn't seem...Right. The woman should be dressed lavishly in heavy skirts and furs. Not _peasant _clothes. And even the way she held herself was different. She walked along side Winry, not in front of her, and she dropped some of her gracefulness. Offering a trip or two during her steps. Dante put on a mask of humanity when around others. And Winry couldn't get over how ironic it was.

Dante accused the humunculie of having no souls, and she was the most lifeless creature Winry had even encountered. Even Gluttony had more of a personality than her.

Winry pouted to herself.

She missed her new family.

She wondered what they where doing.

She looked over at Dante, who was still calmly reading a book. She wished she had brought something along to pass the time. Anything would have been better than this. Her eyes widened and she reached into her pocket. She smiled down at the small stone flower she held between her fingers.

It was beautiful. She smiled, remembering the look on Wrath's face when he gave it to her. So cute. He had given it to her just before she had left the underground city, he had been panting from running after them. She had just gotten out of the car ( Dante had a old, expensive looking car she used for crossing the city to the other side, where the exit was, and they had been driven by Lust) She guessed he had run all the way. He gave her the flower, and told her he wanted her to have it, just in case anything happened. His words chilled her and touched her. Wrath was such an impossibly sweet child, she couldn't help but love him.

She put the flower back into her pocket, and stared out the window.

* * *

Envy stared up at his dark ceiling.

His sheets still smelt like her. And he closed his eyes momentarily to inhale the sweet scent rising off of his velvet covers.

He still couldn't believe himself. He not only had kissed her, but he had managed to cut open her tongue with his teeth. He could still taste her on his tongue, and the burning want rose up into his throat once more.

He growled in the darkness like an animal.

A month ago this wouldn't have even bothered him.

But a month ago Envy wasn't infatuated with a lowly human.

His thoughts where stalled as Lust barged into his room, having returned from driving Dante and Winry to the exit, no doubt. He could tell by her expression she was pissed. Winry had probably blabbed to her. He had heard her sobs before she had left. They had each hit him like nails. Every single one of them.

" What the hell? Don't you knock?" He snapped.

She pointed a long claw at him.

" Couldn't keep your tongue in your mouth, could you?" She hissed

He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled darkly at her.

" Jealous are we?"

She let out a sharp hiss, and Envy grunted as her index finger pierced through the skin of his left shoulder, slowly making it's way through, and coming out in a bloody mess on the other side. He swore under his breath. " Sorry, your not my type." He choked.

" Do you have any idea what you did to her?" She growled.

Envy glared at her.

" Why do you even care!" He snapped.

Truly, the attachment Lust had formed with the girl was grating on his nerves. It was one thing for Sloth to be acting like a lunatic, but Lust? Now the whole world was flipping upside down.

" Don't turn this on me!"

Her finger twisted, and he cried out, despite his smile.

" Tell me why Envy."

He looked into her blood red eyes and smiled even wider.

" No."

Now was defiantly not the time to be messing with her, but he couldn't help himself.

All of her fingers turned to long daggers, and pierced through him without remorse.

" Still not telling." he grunted.

She picked him up easily off his bed and held him up in her air. She made her other hand into a claw, and rubbed her fingers together absently, in anticipation. The sound was more than infuriating, and Envy squeezed his eyes shut.

" Why did you kiss her?"

His eyes snapped open and he was suddenly staring at her through red.

" It was just a test! I don't actually have any _feelings_ for the child!"

He prayed his lie sounded convincing.

She instantly dropped him and he fell to the floor with a sickening thud. His wounds instantly healed, but that didn't stop the pain. The blood pooled around his feet as he stood, and he winced slightly.

" Damn it Lust, why the hell did yo-"

" I thought you had changed..."

He looked up to see she was staring down at the ground through tear filled eyes. Her expression was distant, and her shoulders shook with both anger, and emotion. After a moment, she turned her attention back up to him and her expression was unreadable.

" I thought you had changed like the rest of us."

Envy knew exactly what she meant.

But he wasn't about to admit she was right.

Her face suddenly tuned back to normal, if only a little bit more hostile, and she looked down at him. Her dark lips where in a scowl, and her eyes turned into red slits.

" But no. Your still an ass."

He didn't see her move. In a moment he was on his back, pinned down on his bed. Lust's claws where extended and digging into his chest, while her knee was in between his legs, painfully pressing into his groin. Her dark hair fell onto his face, and her large breasts and ouroboros tattoo where staring at him. His violet eyes met crimson.

" Don't mess with her. She isn't your new toy."

He let out a snicker and gave her his biggest, toothy grin he could muster.

" Don't get your panties in a twist. Sloppy seconds aren't my style."

She pressed her fingers in deeper before retracting completely and sashaying out of his room, not even bothering to shut the door behind her.

Envy didn't move, only lay back into his sheets, turning his face slightly so he could smell for Winry. He closed his eyes.

Instead of darkness he saw her face. She was sleeping, and cuddled against one of his pillows, her body bare under the sheets. He was lying beside her, naked as well. He brushed a piece of her hair from her face, and marveled at it's silky texture, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

This was all Envy had now.

His day dreams.

He opened his eyes and felt a burning bubbling up into his throat, and his eyes where stinging. He held back a scream as he buried his head into his sheets, and his shoulders shuddered slightly. He bit onto his sheets and screamed.

A hand rubbed his shuddering back.

He stiffened, and flipped over to see Sloth sitting beside him, smiling softly. Her expression was kind, and her eyes where pools of empathy. Envy hissed. He didn't need her pity, and he didn't want her seeing him in this state. Crying like a damned human.

" Fuck off." he growled into his bed.

She sighed and looked down at her gloved hands on his back, but didn't move them away.

" You know...She does care for you."

He sat up and scowled at her through puffy red eyes.

" Who?"

Sloth looked up and met his eyes. She smiled a wider smile, warmer this time.

" Winry, of coarse."

His body responded to the name. Tingles went up and down his spine, and he felt warmth prickle at his cheeks. He gulped and gritted his teeth.

" I...Can't be with her. I-I'm not...I'm a monster." He looked down at his hands.

They where shaking.

Envy didn't know why, but it felt good to release these feelings. He could never tell Lust about his pining for the girl. She wouldn't understand. She would only see it as...Lust. Would only see him as a disgusting man. But Sloth...Sloth saw him like a child. And he felt like she would understand. Maybe she could offer him some sort of motherly advice.

" Winry doesn't think that."

He looked up from his hands. " How do you know that?" He asked a bit too eagerly.

Sloth smiled, and put a hand to her chest, closing her eyes.

" Before Winry came here, I felt...Lost. I had feelings that I had been told by our Master to repress. Feelings like compassion for example. I became an empty shell who believed that I was nothing but a pool of hatred and resentment for humanity. But I had these feelings stirring inside of me..These motherly feelings from memories which where not mine. And when she came...It was like a damn had been broken. And You and wrath..." She looked up at him, and tenderly patted his long hair. She held all the compassion only a mother would in her tender caresses, and Envy couldn't move. He had never had a mother. He had sought for one in Dante, only to have her reject him. So this sort of affection...Was startling to him. He had never thought he would find it in someone such as Sloth.

"I see you two as_ them_."

When she said them, she meant Edward and Alphonse.

Envy felt a cold stinging in his throat.

He had once again been compared to that bastard. First by Winry, and now their failed attempt of a mother. He normally would have been pissed. He didn't think of himself to be anything like his stupid half brothers. They where soft, and human. But, he supposed. He had once been human as well...But he hardly remembered it. Only small flashed of a life that wasn't his. And a burning hatred for the man who had brought him back.

" I don't understand.." he shook his head.

" That's just how I feel Envy...And I know when Winry looks at us, she doesn't see monsters. She sees us as human beings." Sloth said firmly.

Envy looked at his hands for a moment. Then back up at the woman.

" But are we ready to be human?"

He had lived for so long as this...Thing. This sad excuse for a human shell. He had killed millions, and had enjoyed it. Heck, he still did. Envy would never really change, but he realized these emotions he was feeling couldn't be held back. He had been repressing them for decades.

Was he really ready to let them out?

He had only ever felt jealously and hatred.

Never compassion and love.

But he could feel them swirling inside of him somewhere, could feel them bubbling up on his surface, ready to break through at any moment.

He could change. He knew it.

But did he want to?

Would he really put all of his demons away?

" She cares for you Envy, or she wouldn't have kissed you back."

Envy found himself blushing as he looked up at Sloth, who was giving him a knowing smile.

" How did you...?"

She winked, " I have my ways."

Envy found himself in a pit of embarrassment as he turned the color of a tomato.

" But you said some awful things to her. What ever where you thinking?" she scolded softly.

He sighed and put his face in his hands.

" I don't know! I just...She was bleeding and I...I couldn't stand it."

Her hand went on his shoulder again, but he didn't stiffen.

" It wasn't your fault."

He scowled at her.

" Of coarse it was my fault! I got too carried away...I lost myself."

" But why didn't you just apologize? Why act?"

" I thought that if I...If I made her hate me then-"

" Then she would stay away?" Sloth finished for him.

He looked up into her sad blue eyes and he gritted his teeth.

" And she will. I have to stay away from her Sloth. It would never...Work out. She's supposed to be with Fullmetal. Not me. She could never...Love me." His voice quieted on his last statement.

" Do you love her, Envy?"

He didn't answer. He only stared down at his shaking hands.

Sloth closed her eyes and stood, then quietly left the room, Leaving him to his new found sorrow.

It was better this way, he told himself.

Envy felt that same crushing feeling as before, and gripped at his chest. He gritted his teeth in anguish and screamed at the top of his lungs. He stood quickly and went to the bathroom, using his speed.

He stared at his reflection. At his fake self.

He let the white light go down him slowly, and stared back at his reflection again.

His _true_ form.

Hohenhiem's face stared at him with his scowling expression. When he blinked, so did the person looking at him. When he reached for the knife in the drawer, so did the tall, tan eighteen year old boy. He looked back at himself, holding the knife only inches from his face.

He took a deep breath.

He didn't cry out, only stared as he dug the knife into his cheek, and slowly ripped through the frail skin. He dragged the blade across his face and watched his red blood flow down his bronze skin.

He hated his damned face.

Once his cutting was finished, he stared at himself once more.

Golden eyes burned through a mask of thick, red blood.

He couldn't stop the white light from healing him, and he hissed at his reflection.

" I hate you..." a deep, masculine voice hissed through his lips.

_" Is that what you really look like?" _

Winry's words rang in his head as he stared at himself. He wondered what she would do if she saw him now. Would she know it was him at all? He highly doubted that. His preferred form and his true form where completely different. Envy wondered if she would be more attracted to him then, if she saw him like this. He did look like Edward. The resemblance was sickening. What with his tan skin, golden hair, and eyes. But Envy didn't feel...Like himself. He ran a hand through his tangled mass of golden hair, and then looked down at his large hands. They where more masculine than his preferred forms. Bigger even. He was much taller now, and not as fit as he had been. But he could see the large muscles in his arms when he flexed. He felt like...A man. He even had some stubble on his squared off chin.

Envy looked like a human.

Every inch of him reeked of humanity.

* * *

" I-is this it?" Winry asked, pointing at what she was referring to.

After sitting for hours on the boring train ride with Dante ( which continued on in silence) Winry had been forced to carry not only her suit case, but Dante's as well! Not to mention is was about ten times heavier than her own. Then they had to walk down some dark dirt path, in the middle of nowhere.

The train had taken them to a small town Winry couldn't find the name of, and Dante's summer home was unfortunately not in the sleepy little town, but up a very steep hill. From the station, it took about an hour to get their by foot. And as Winry wheezed up the path, Dante walking briskly ahead of her with a vigor she had never seen before, Winry doubted she had ever walked so much in all her life!

So when Dante had said " We're here." Winry had suspected to see a dark, spooky castle or something. Dark and spooky just seemed to fit with Dante's ice queen look.

But the beautiful mansion before Winry's eyes was anything but dark, or spooky.

It was in fact, quite humble, considering Dante's usual tastes.

It had a large, wrap around porch and white columns, that matched the rest of the cream colored paint. Ivy spilled over one side of the house like a lovely birthmark, and a wild rose bush grew under the wild wines. It was two stories, and every window had flowers growing beneath them. It held an old timely charm that Winry had never guessed the woman possessed, and the trees surrounding the place made it all the more quaint. Winry smiled as the setting sun hit the house and illuminated it's windows, giving it an otherworldly glow.

" It's beautiful." Winry whispered.

" Yes, I know. I bought it a long time ago."

Winry looked over, and saw the girl was smiling up at the house, with the same awe as Winry. She looked over at her, and for the first time ever, Winry saw a slight smile to those cold eyes.

" There's a pool in the back. I had that added on recently. We can have our lunch beside it."

Winry clapped her hands, but her face fell.

" Oh, we don't have any food."

Dante smiled and gestured to the mansion's garage doors.

" Later you and Sloth will travel into town and gather some supplies. But first I wish to rest. It has been a long journey, and I detest traveling."

Winry suddenly wished the somber woman was with them now.

" Um...When will they be arriving?"

Winry hadn't noticed than Dante was already unlocking the door, and was too far away to hear her. She picked up the heavy bags and scurried over to her before she noticed Winry's absence. Panting, she made it just before Dante turned the handle. The woman raised an eyebrow at her, but opened the door.

The smell of moth balls filled Winry's senses, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the mansion. She squinted, and noted that the inside was a lot smaller than she would have guessed. It was more like an actual house than a mansion. Maybe a large house...Surely a summer getaway for rich snobs. But like the mansion Winry was familiar with, the inside was lavishly decorated. Winry smirked to herself. Dante's tastes where hard not to recognize.

Dante went inside with out acknowledging her, and Winry was left standing alone on the big pouch, bags at her feet, and hands lying limply at her sides.

The darkness swallowed Dante whole as she stepped inside, and Winry couldn't see her anymore. She felt a sense of impending doom start to rise up into her throat that she couldn't shake off. So she was pinned there in her stop, not sure what to do, when a voice from inside called her.

" C-coming..." Winry cleared her throat and picked up the bags.

Inside was a perfect climate, with a slight breeze. Winry had to squint as her eyes continued to adjust as she made her way down a long hall way. She found herself in a cozy living room, with two plush couched and a already roaring fire. Dante had found the masters chair, and was sitting their now, with her feet propped up. She had her eyes closed, and she looked pretty peaceful. Her slanted eyes opened once Winry sat down the heavy suitcases and fell into the couch, giving off a loud sigh.

She could feel Dante studying her, but she continued to look around the room like she didn't notice. Winry noted the giant back porch with- As Dante had said- a freshly added swimming pool. It looked clear and inviting. There where fresh tanning chairs all around, and she could almost see Lust out their now, rubbing on tanning oil, in a black swim suit. She smiled to herself. Winry loved swimming, and was itching to jump into the pool. The heat out side and in the house was almost unbearable. But it was great feeling compared to the cold mansion.

" What are you smiling about?" Dante asked.

Winry shuddered, and let out a quick laugh.

" Oh, just thinking about how nice the pool is going to feel. It's so hot!"

Dante stared at her for a moment, then smiled.

" Yes, I hope you enjoy it."

Winry's eyebrows pulled together. " Your not going to swim?"

Dante smirked at something, " No. I don't swim."

Then why buy a pool, Winry thought. But she didn't dare say it.

Dante stood suddenly, and Winry jumped.

" I'm going to rest. Send Envy to me when the humunclie arrive."

Winry watched Dante disappear down the hall, her grace back along with her queenly attitude. She stuck her tongue out at the retreating woman, and then sighed, leaning back into the soft leather.

She had no idea when the others would be arriving, but she hoped it was soon.

Winry yawned.

She was so tired. She hadn't slept at all on the train, it had been to uncomfortable.

She kicked off her boots- curtsey of Lust- and snuggled into the couch. She still had on her traveling clothes, and was grateful for the comfort. She wore some loose fitting jeans and a black tube top. Her favorite. It was just warm enough in the house that she didn't need her jacket, but she still held it against her. She inhaled the scent. It was Lust's, and smelt of her dark flowery aroma. Winry yelped as something poked into her chest from the depths of the jackets. She reached into the pocked and brought out her stone flower.

Winry stared at the small trinket, smiling to herself, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Ya...So Envy's life is kinda like watching Doctor Phil. Really! He hates his dad and his mom, has two half brothers that he wants to kill, he's having emotion breaks down and **CRYING**, yes he was crying, and now the girl of his dreams is out of his reach. Ya...Don't worry though. he comes to his senses sooner or later...I just can't wait until him and Ed fight. Whoops. Well, you already knew it was bound to happen anyway.


	9. Dreams

Dear Reader,

Okay, so this is one of my favorite chapters. It's so sweet! And Ed and Al are in it! Oh, and stupid Winry finally realizes her feeling for Envy. Finally! Any way, there are some saucy scenes, but I kept it on the down low. I want this to be a drawn out process, so don't expect and real lemons until later...BWAHAHAHAAH! Ya, but this is the last completed chapter I have, and I'll probably finish the next one in about an hour. So Just sit tight imaginary fans!

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Dreams**

" I'm board!" Wrath wined.

It had been a long, slow train ride from Central to Rush Valley.

Shortly after his melt down in the bathroom, Envy had rounded up the other sins and they had all fled the underground city in disguise during the dead of night. The last train to Dublith had been taken by Dante and Winry, so the Homunculus had to follow suit on a train to Rush Valley, stopping to catch the next train to Dublith from there. Envy despised the small town, and was pleased that the train had arrived on time.

So here they where, sitting in the train station at Rush Valley, waiting for the train.

Which, just so happened, to be running late.

" Just shut up already!" Envy hissed from his sexy deep voice.

He had decided to go with the disguise of a handsome youth. He was tall, with black shaggy hair, tan skin, and blue eyes he copied from Winry. He wore simple black robes. Wrath was dressed the same, except he wore a hood concealing his hair and hiding most of his face, while Gluttony was completely covered. Lust wore simple black attire, with a head dress that covered her entire face, save for her red eyes. Sloth wore the same, but her robes where of a lighter cream color. They appeared to be missionaries from Ishbal. Which Envy found to be ironic, since they where in fact the ones that had caused the idiotic war that had devastated the small country. It had been one of the highlights of his long existence, and Envy looked back on the terror with a smile.

He also felt a sense of uneasiness.

It was nearly past the deadline of their arrival, and Dante had told him to follow closely behind, but his small break down had cut through some of their time, and they had narrowly almost missed their train. Envy despised traveling with the rest of the humunculie. He was the only one who could talk, because the others couldn't mask their identities, and Dante had made it clear that she didn't want them traveling around in their usual forms.

Envy narrowed his eyes at the clock which he had been staring at.

What the hell was she planning? Dragging them out to Dublith...It all seemed so strange. And very unlike his frosty "master". Usually she hardly ever traveled, and sent her beloved humunculie to do her dirty work. They only rarely visited the summer home, and that was only when Dante wanted to relax. Envy didn't like it. Not while she was still scheming about Fullmetal. It just didn't seem like her to suddenly decide to take a break while her plans where falling into action.

It dawned on him that he hadn't been told to spy on the shorty for some time now. Truth be told, he hadn't seen them since he had stolen Winry. He wondered where he was, and if Dante's plans had been actually taking affect. He doubted the boy would ever make a philosophers stone for the hag.

Envy sneered.

He was too _noble_. Too goddam _perfect_ to do that.

" I said leave it Al! We don't have time for cats right now!"

" But brother! Please! Look at how cute she is!"

Envy bit into his lip until he could taste his own blood. He was sure he was about to pop a blood vessel. He sensed somewhere out their, be it beyond the gate, or in some greater place, someone was laughing at him.

He really, really didn't think he could handle being around the Fullmetal brat right now and his tin man. Not at all. He was about to get up and leave, when Sloth's cool hand found it's way to his shoulder. She shook her head and he growled in frustration.

That's right, he couldn't leave. Their _master _wanted them all to report to her by sunset.

" Hey there, mind if I sit here?"

Envy looked up to see Edward Elric was grinning at him and pointing with a white gloved hand at the vacant spot beside him. Envy swallowed his rage for the boy, and replaced it with a smile.

" No problem. Take a seat." He said tightly.

He felt his fellow sins exhale slightly in relief.

The blond haired boy sat down, but his brother remained standing, holding a purring white cat in his giant hands. Envy thought for a second he saw his glowing eyes try and widen at the midget, who just bared his teeth impatiently.

" Alphonse! No!" Edward sighed in frustration.

" Oh come on brother! I'll let you name her!" He bribed, holding up the purring cat.

Edward shook with anger and he suddenly stood, pointing a finger up at his little brother.

" For the last time, no! I don't want another one of your stupid flea bags scratching me again!"

" But she won't! I promise!"

Edward fell back into the bench and sighed into his hand. He looked up at his brother with a scowl, which must have meant defeat. Alphonse let an excited yelp which didn't go with his large exterior, and twirled around with the cat.

" Al, your embarrassing." Edward moaned, then turned his attention to Envy, who was glaring daggers at him. Edward let out a small gasp and his eyes became large when they fell on Envy's. For a moment Envy thought her had let his disguise slip, but then he remembered who's eyes he had mimicked. He bit back a dark chuckle.

" Something wrong?" He almost purred, but stopped himself.

He would have fun toying with the Elric.

" N-no...It's just, your eyes..."

Envy made his eyebrows pull together. " My eyes?"

Edward smiled softly, and looked down at his automail hand.

" Yes...They look exactly like a friend of mines."

Envy grinned darkly with glee for a moment, but straightened out his face to mock curiosity.

" A friend you say?"

Edward blushed automatically and smiled a big, dumb smile that Envy wanted to wipe off of his face. The boy rubbed the back of his head, grinning like an idiot at something Envy wasn't supposed to understand or know about. But he guessed what the little bastard was thinking all too well. Or, at least he thought he did. Envy didn't trust himself to stray to images of Winry at he moment.

" Ya, just a friend. But me and my brother Alphonse did fight over who would get to marry her when we where kids," He turned to look at his still twirling brother, " Right, Al?"

Alphonse stopped twirling and looked at his brother.

" Yes. And she finally admitted that she would marry me over you because I was supposed to be taller, and you still hadn't grown yet. But I think that's because you don't drink enough milk-"

Edward pointed a angry hand at his brother, cutting him off.

" She never said that! Milk has nothing to do with it! AND I'M NOT SHORT!"

He jumped up in the air and spun, kicking his brothers head off. The tin boy cried out and scurried over to his fallen head, putting it on and running away from Edward, all the while screaming, " But she did brother! She did!"

Envy couldn't help but laugh, which made Alphonse and Edward turn to stare at him.

He regained his composure quickly enough, but didn't drop his smile.

" If you don't mind me asking, who is this friend of yours?"

Al shuffled his feet and looked down. Edward's face dropped and he looked solemn, clearing his throat before he made his next statement," Winry Rockbell...She's been missing for the past six weeks." His eyes narrowed at nothing and his jaw clenched tightly.

Envy's eyes narrowed at this show of emotion.

" Her picture's all over the wanted add inside the station, so if you've seen her, please tell us! Here, I think I have one..." Alphonse said as he dug inside his breast plate. He made a victory noise as he produced a piece of paper and handed it to Envy, who reluctantly took it.

Envy's heart skipped a beat.

He was looked down at her smiling eyes. She was wearing a black tube top and workers pants, and was holding a wrench angrily in the air with a gloved hand. But despite her angry posture and scowl at who ever was taking the picture, her eyes still smiled. And Envy found himself tracing the contours of her mouth absently with one finger.

" Who took this picture?" He asked absently.

Edward smiled again, " I did. But she was a little pissed. Winry hates getting her picture taken. She um...Hit me really hard." He blushed and scratched behind his head.

Envy thought bitterly,_ I would have hit you to_, while taking notice of what was surrounding the margins of the paper. In bold letters where her name, along with information on who to contact if someone spotted her. It also had the day she went missing. The day he had taken her.

" Never seen her." Lust murmured, trying to fill the silence that had fallen.

Envy looked up and cleared his throat.

" Is that what your doing here? Putting up pictures of her?"

Edward smiled down at the picture.

" Ya...There's nothing else we can do. We've looked and looked and...It's like she's disappeared."

There was a hint of anger in his voice and his hands turned into fists.

Envy knew exactly how he felt.

And he wished he didn't.

Envy wished he could still imagine cutting her up and not feel sick to his stomach.

" I hope she's alright." Alphonse's voice quivered as he spoke more so to himself then Envy.

Envy knew what he should do. He could feel it in his old bones, down to his marrow. It went against everything that was him. But then again, he chuckled darkly in his head, Winry went against everything he stood for. The fact that he cared for her defied everything and who he was. What he was. It seemed ridiculous to him that after only knowing her for a short time, and only kissing her briefly, he would feel this way. But Envy had never been so sure on anything in all of his four hundred years.

But he knew he couldn't deify that bitch Dante. She would end him.

And Envy wasn't so ready to die yet.

He also knew that if he did let her go, then Winry would go back to Fullmetal. And she obviously didn't feel anything for Envy, so Edward would just pick up where he left off. Envy then realized that he hadn't really done anything. Winry had never thought of him in any sexual or romantic way. He had simply kissed her and she had...Reacted in a strange way. It wasn't like Winry – as much as Envy knew of her personality- to just let someone walk all over her. Which was one of the reasons Envy was attracted to her in the first place. She was feisty, and not at all a girly sort. She didn't mind to get her hands dirty and stick up for herself. She had proved that the first night they had met. So with that said, if she hadn't wanted him to kiss her, then she would have stopped him. He calculated this as either an act of insanity or lust. He decided on the ladder. Which was even more strange to him.

Another thought stirred in him at this realization.

But then the memory of her blood running down her face reminded Envy that he had to resist.

It didn't matter how badly he wanted her.

" Hey, is that your train?" Edward tapped his shoulder and Envy suddenly looked up.

Sure enough, there was the lonely train to Dublith. It's doors opened slowly and the chubby conductor with a big mustache rubbed his eyes because of the late hour, looking at them in annoyance.

Envy stood along with the others, and they hastily made their way onto the train.

But Envy paused, looking down at the picture of Winry. He looked up and met Edwards fierce, golden eyes. He was looking into the eyes of someone who could be with her and give her everything that Envy couldn't. A life, love, and safety.

" I'll keep an eye out for her." Envy nodded and folded up the poster, placing it carefully into his pocket.

" Thanks...She means a lot to me." Edward admitted, and never took his eyes off Envy's.

Envy felt that small part of him scream in agony. He felt his body go cold and his throat get thick with emotion. His fists clenched and unclenched, and once gain he felt his swirling hatred for the boy rise up in him, in hopes of drowning out his oncoming sorrow and jealousy.

He cleared his throat and bitterly smiled at the pipsqueak, and he feared his face had turned into a scowl.

" I know."

Edward's face became confused but before he could say anything, Envy hopped onto the train, the doors closing in his face and on the golden eyes of the alchemist.

Envy slumped into a seat as the train lurched forward, and he sighed into his now shaking hands. He didn't understand his new emotions completely, but he knew frustration all too well. He hated this. He hated what was happening to him, hated his feelings toward Winry. And he most defiantly hated the Fullmetal pipsqueak.

" I almost lost it back there." Lust murmured.

Envy smiled bitterly.

" Ya, so did I." he confessed.

It was quiet for a moment, and all that was heard where Gluttony and Wrath's snores. They where worn out from the long day of traveling, and Envy would gladly join them, if not for the fear of his dreams. He was sure they would be about a certain blond mechanic and her soon to be alchemist boyfriend, and he couldn't face that. Not right now. He just had to focus on getting them all to Dublith before sunset, and meeting with that bitch Dante without tearing her apart.

" Did you think for a moment..about telling them? You know, where she is?"

He sighed and finally looked up at Lust. She was looking at him intently and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. He shook his head in defeat. He was just so tired. He felt like he hardly had energy left to blink. " We can't. Dante wants her."

" So?"

Envy let out a frustrated growl and he snapped his head to meet her gaze. " _So_, we can't just let them have her. Dante would kill me!"

Lust stared at him for a moment and shook her head. It was hard to tell what she was thinking without seeing her face, and Envy wanted to rip off that damned head dress.

" I think you just don't want her to go back to Edward. I think your afraid she might choose him instead of you, and your using Dante as an excuse because your so obsessed with not hurting he, which is totally not like you at all, that your going to keep her with us and that will be just putting her in more harms way, you realize. Dante isn't a saint. I doubt she wants the girl around for good company for her _precious_ humunculie. "

He was pissed. Because Lust was right.

And she knew it.

" Listen to yourself Lust! Are you actually implying that I _care_ for that human?"

She crossed her legs and leaned back into her seat. He couldn't see her expression because of her head dress, but he was sure her black lips where turned into a confident grin.

" Whatever you say Envy. Just remember, I've known you my whole existence. And I know your not entirely heartless."

Envy guessed she was referring to the fact that Envy himself had been the one that had found her when she was disgusting mass of human skin and bones, and had fed her some of his red stones. She had become the Lust he knew now, and he had named her himself because she had practically jumped him when she changed forms. He still didn't know why he had done that...He could have just ended her suffering and have never told Dante about her. He could have just lied and said she was already dead. But he had felt something for her...Pity? Envy still wasn't sure.

"Your just an confused ass." She added.

He glared at her and laced his hands behind his head. Leaning back into the seat he crossed his legs, looking up at the harsh electrical lights of the train, he sighed, saying;

" Maybe your right. Maybe I am. But I know I can't be with her."

Lust stiffened beside him and sharply turned to look at him, her cool confidence gone at his confession. " You could use the Philosophers stone. You could become human."

Envy laughed darkly.

" We can't become human. Dante's just lying to us."

Lust balled her hands into fists and her crimson eyes narrowed into deadly slits at him. He suspected that he must have destroyed some dream she had had or something. He didn't care. Better her know the truth than keep believing in false hopes.

" Shut up." She hissed.

" It's true Lust. Trust me, I've been around a long time. That woman isn't trying to help us. She just needs another Philosophers stone to try and keep her soul in tact. She's only using us to-"

" I said shut up!"

Her hands had turned into knives and her eyes where large with hate. Lust stood up to leave, but not before turning her bloodcurdling eyes on him and point a trembling claw half an inch from his nose. He didn't flinch, merely looked up into her blazing eyes with cold confidence.

" But remember this,." She said, her voice trembling with her won fury, " all of that pent up emotion is going to come flowing out eventually, whether you like it or not And I will not let you harm Winry because your too afraid to admit your own, twisted feelings." Envy blankly stared at her as she stormed to the end of the cart at a table Sloth was siting at and sat with her back turned to him. He could hear the distant sounds of her clawing at the table.

He didn't really know what to think about her statement.

But he was confident he would never let that happen. Envy had mastered self control in the past when it came to killing the Elric's. If physically restraining himself from killing someone was easy, surely containing his passion should be simple.

And he didn't feel any remorse about telling Lust the hard truth. Frankly, he still wanted to pay her back for her interrogation with Winry when she knew he had been watching. Even if his pay back was a bit too harsh, she still needed to hear about their _master's_ idiot scheme.

Dante's "master plan" was to create a new philosophers stone. But she was too chicken to do it, so she was using the humunculie as her puppets, mainly Pride, and had them doing her biding while she pulled the strings from a safe distance. Controlling the military through her beloved Pride, she was a force to be reckoned with, having been the cause of propaganda and war over the past sixty years. Dante was the one pulling the strings, and ultimately she was trying to get Edward to create a new philosopher stone.

But one question had been bugging Envy lately.

What did Winry have to do with it?

He reached into his pocked and looked down at the photograph.

_" Thanks...She means a lot to me."_

Envy snarled and bared his teeth down at the imaginary Edward he was hearing, trying to focus on Winry in the photograph. But the photograph was moving before his eyes. And he could help but watch.

Winry was yelling at someone for taking her picture, and had finally ripped it from Fullmetal's hands. He then playfully began tickling her, and she giggled and began crying out in protest, dropping her wrench. Her eyes closed in a pit of laughter, and happy tears streaked down her face. Edward bent over and kissed her passionately and she responded, wrapping her arms behind his neck and pulling him closer to her. She was the one having to lean down, because of the height difference, but she didn't seem to mind. Fullmetal wrapped his human arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. They parted and stared at each other, smiles forming on their faces. Winry's words mouthed a statement Envy desperately tried to tune out, but it rang in his head all the same;_" I love you, Edward."_

Envy hated himself for even concocting the happy scene.

Why Edward and not him?

_Because you would kill her. _

There was that goddamned voice in his head again. Envy squeezed his eyes tighter.

_If you wrapped your arms around her like that she'd snap in two. But you'd like that too much, wouldn't you?_

" No..."

_ You'd love seeing her thick, red blood on your hands... Imagine the taste of it-_

" NO!"

Envy opened his eyes and realized he had been speaking aloud.

Wrath and Gluttony had managed to stay unconscious, but that wasn't very surprising. He looked over to see Lust and Sloth's unmoving forms leaning against the windows.

He was breathing heavily and his hands where shaking, still holding Winry's photograph.

Ency closed his eyes and folded up the picture, placing it in his pocket. He leaned back against the cold window and found it made his pounding head feel much better. He let out a shaky breath and let himself drift off into a deep sleep, praying he wouldn't dream.

* * *

_" Winry?"_

Envy's skin shone brightly in the light of the moon, which had filtered through the opened window. The while curtains billowed around him, and his long hair swayed in the slight breeze, catching and glowing an emerald hue in the light.

He turned back at her, his face filled with pain, his eyes shimmering like gems in the silvery light. She reached out for him, her hands shaking. She could feel tears streaking her face.

" Please, please don't go!" She called out.

He shook his head and turned his back on her, moving to leap out the window.

Winry went to grab for him, but arms pulled her away and spun her around so she was looking into a pair of sad golden eyes.

" Edward?" She breathed.

_" I'm right here."_

" Where did you go Win? I was so worried."

He leaned down and kissed her.

She heard Envy's screams from behind her, but couldn't turn to help him. He sounded like he was in pain. Horrible, agonizing pain.

" Envy!" She moaned, and bolted upright.

She found herself face to face with a a pair of light purple eyes. The very eyes she had been dreaming about. She also noticed that she was clinging to him, her shaking hands gripped onto the tight material to his top, and she was an inch away from him. She was breathing heavily and she couldn't shake off her dream. It had been so vivid. So real.

And the look in Envy's eyes now told her she must have actually yelled out his name.

Her face turned the color of a tomato. She wanted to die. Right there.

" You okay?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

She looked around herself, and realized she was still on the couch. The darkness told her it was way past midnight, along with the large grandfather clock clicking loudly. The fire was still blazing, and she realized she had been asleep for nearly five hours!

" Um...Ya. Just had a bad dream."

Her voice sounded hoarse, and she was dying of thirst.

She looked down at her hands and realized she was still holding onto him. Winry dropped her hands and flung herself away from him, smooshing herself against the back of the leather couch until she could feel it's wooden frame. He gave her an odd look, and she smiled nervously.

" Sorry for um, grabbing you like that."

He shook his head. He was crouched next to the couch, and now leaned back to rest his back against the coffee table that was between the two sofas. He raised one leg up and rested his forearm on his knee. " It's okay. I was worried about you. You where thrashing about a lot and...Talking."

" Oh yes, well I was-"

Winry stopped. She replayed his sentence in her mind to make sure she hadn't misheard him. Yes. She was positively sure he had said; " I was worried about you." He had used all five words together in a sentence! Winry's heart skipped a beat.

Envy looked at her like she had gone crazy, and she realized she had just stopped talking and was now staring at him with big goo goo eyes. She blinked rapidly and started babbling like an idiot. Because she was suddenly very, very nervous. She remembered their kiss with a burning passion, and her cheeks heated up.

" I-I hope you h-had a nice train r-ride. Mine was boring! Lady D-Dante is really quiet, and I never shut up, so I f-felt like I was t-talking her e-ear off the w-whole trip. And then she m-made me c-carry her bags! And they where so heavy!" Winry looked down at her hands and noticed she was wringing them. She had never, ever been so nervous before.

It was just a test Winry, she screamed at herself, he said so himself!

She tried to look up, and found he was intently staring at her with his smoldering eyes. He had no expression on his face. And for once it was completely blank. He wasn't even smiling! Not even a little!

" S-so how was y-your trip?" She tried.

He blinked and seemed to fall out of whatever trance he had been in. He cleared his throat before speaking. " Boring. We had to take a train to Rush Valley and then wait for nearly two hours for the blasted train."

Her eyes began to sparkle.

" Rush Valley?"

Her heart fluttered with the thought of the mechanical mecca of Amestris. All of the inspiring automail mechanics went their for supplies and to train there! Winry always dreamed of going there as a little girl, but had never found the time to go. After the death of her parents, she had been stuck in Resembool with Pinako and the Elric brothers. She had to put her dreams aside to help around the house.

" Yes?" Envy frowned at her growing excitement.

" I've always wanted to go there!" She couldn't contain a squeal.

" Why? It's just a boring hick town." He grumbled.

She frowned and sighed. " It also happens to be a big automail town. Full of tons of shops with the finest equipment around!"

Once he continued to stare and didn't say anything, Winry sighed and fell back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling and holding out her hands, stretching her arms. " I've always wanted to go there. My mom promised me she would when I got old enough...But she died when I was little." She dropped her arms and turned her head, to see Envy was giving her a weird look. His eyes where soft, softer than she'd ever seen them before. They reminded her of her dream.

" How'd she die?" He asked quietly.

Winry looked back up at the ceiling.

" She was killed...In the war at Ishbal. Her and my dad. They where doctors sent to help the hurt soldiers and people." Her hands turned into a fist and she gritted her teeth.

If she ever met the man who killed her parents...Winry didn't know what she would do. A part of her wanted to kill him. But the same part of her also detested the military. But she had so many friends in the military...She couldn't continue to hate it. The same with the murder of her beloved parents. She knew she would probably never meet the man that had killer. But she vowed she would one day. And let him know the daughter of the people she killed. She wanted him to know what they had had to leave behind.

She closed her eyes, letting a single, fat tear roll down her cheek.

She felt Envy's finger stop it, but linger in her face.

Winry opened her eyes, and saw he was looking down at her again, his eyes still soft and very unlike him. Her insides burned under his gaze, and she wanted very much for him to kiss her again. Her lips burned for it, and she gulped heavily. It was hard to breath when Envy looked down at her like that.

She was suddenly aware that he had moved closer, so her wasn't leaning against the coffee table, and was resting on both of his knees, hunched over her.

If she could just do this the right way...

Slowly, she propped herself on her elbow, and inclined her face closer to his. He didn't move away, but he was letting his finger slide slowly away from her face. She caught it with her free hand, and opened his palm to press it against the side of her face. She was delighted at how warm it was, and closed her eyes for a moment. She absently rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand, and opened her eyes to see his where wide with alarm, staring at her hand. She smiled at him, and leaned in, closing the gap between them.

His lips where just like she remembered, but not as frigid this time. She didn't make the kiss deep, but badly wanted to. Winry decided to make it light, and see what he would do.

She knew he didn't care for her that way. And it hurt her to remember his harsh words. But there was something different about him. Something in his amethyst eyes...

Envy kissed her back.

With a heated passion, he leaned her down onto the couch, taking her face into both of his hands. She found the material of his shirt and pulled him in closer. With his inhuman agility, he hopped onto the couch with out breaking the kiss. She could feel his weight on her, and his heat was blanketing over her comfortably. She realized all she was wearing was her black tube top and jeans. She blushed. He broke the kiss and began trailing butterfly kisses around her jaw, slowly making his way to her neck. He bit at the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. She gasped and arched her back from the eminence pleasure that radiated through her.

Both of his hands went down to her hips, leaving a trail of fire behind them.

She marveled in how well their bodies fit together.

How perfect he was.

" Envy..." She whispered in delight.

He stiffened.

His hands stopped their messaging motions on her sides, and his lips where poised over her raw neck. His body seemed to jolt awake, as if he had been in some sort of trance. He leaned back and looked down at her. His face was pained, his eyes hazed over with a look of complete and utter want.

" Don't go. Please." She whimpered, and reached out for him.

Envy looked utterly confused. His body shook and he closed his eyes in frustration.

" No." He whispered, and she didn't know what he meant.

Winry sat up and leaned her cheek into his chest. Despite his words, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and the other around her slender hip. She inhaled his scent, and was lost in it. She then noticed his body was shaking.

She looked up at him and met his eyes.

They where so close their noses where touching.

She opened her lips to speak, but he moved in to silence them, his breath tickling hers as they where about to make contact. Her stomach danced with pleasure, and she found herself clutching his shirt again.

" Envy."

They both jolted at a voice coming from down the hall.

_Dante!_

They both split apart instantly, each sitting on both ends of the couch. Winry was surprised to see that Envy was blushing like crazy, but the pink faded soon enough. Her heart leapt into her throat as Dante made her entrance, followed by an icy wind. She was back to her usual attire, flowing skirts and godly silk. She shifted her cold gaze from Envy to Winry.

" I told you to tell him to come and see me, girl." She frostily said to Winry.

Winry shuddered.

" What do you want?" Envy said, interrupting before she could apologize. He yawned while stretching his hands behind his head and resting his bare feet on the coffee table.

Dante narrowed her eyes at him.

" I would like to speak to you."

He turned his sharp gaze at her and smirked, showing his sharp canines.

" Well, out with it. I'm all ears, _master._"

Dante's stare turned deadly, but he was unaffected, if anything, it seemed to please him more.

" In private." She ground out through tight lips.

Envy surprisingly stood, stretching as he did. " Alright, alright. Don't have a cow _master_." He snickered.

The woman turned sharply, her straight hair whipping around with her like a sword. Her heals made a faint clicking sound. The cold air went with her as it came.

Envy followed suit, following with his inhuman grace. But not before he spun around at the last second, before disappearing down the hall way, and flashing Winry a grin and winking. She blushed and smiled, watching him finally vanish down the dark hall with the ice queen.

Winry raised her hands to her lips, which where slightly swollen and still sensitve from Envy's ruff, yet delicate kisses.

Heat rose up to her cheeks and her heart swelled with glee. She was suddenly giddy with energy and profound happyness, and she wanted to build something with her new found energy.

She wished suddenly that she was back home, with her tools.

For a moment she was home sick.

" Winry!"

Wrath's happy voice broke her from her sad thoughts, and she opened her arms for him. The child fell into her lap with an exauster sigh.

" And where have you been?" She giggled down at the boy who now layed on the couch and rested his head in her lap. She ran her hands through his long, silky hair.

" I just got back from the train station. Boy, am I tired!"

Winry's eyebrows pulled together.

" You mean, you and the others just got back? But Envy was just..."

Wrath's face turned sour and he suddenly frowned, which was very unlike him.

" He used his stupid speed to get here before us. He just vanished as soon as we got off the train! Lust was so angry! Well, she was already angry at him anyway, I think they got into a fight on the train. But don't ask her about it, Mommy says she's sensitive right now or something. And then Gluttony ate my candy bar!" Wrath pouted.

Winry found it odd that Envy had just left the others.

Then again, he was selfish at times.

Oh, who was she kidding?

Envy was selfish all of the time!

_ " ... I was worried about you..."_

Envy's words stirred up pulse and had her heart racing. She blushed and bit down on her bottom lip.

She knew something was different about him. And she was sure his words back in his room had been a lie, just to get her to stay away. She had been well aware of the cut his teeth had done to her tongue, but that was just because she had been careless. Winry was determined. This could work.

Then it dawned on her.

Winry _wanted_ it to work out.

She wanted Envy's affection!

Winry had been devastated when he had said such harsh words to her. She had felt like he had ripped out her bleeding heart and stomped all over it, then put it back inside of her all bleeding and broken. She had been feeling lost the whole day, and during her sleep she knew her dreams had had something to do with what the sin had said.

But she felt he had changed during his trip to the summer house, like he had thought things over. Winry was sure now that he had probably just been trying to protect her from himself. She remembered feeling his awesome power. His strength was almost too much, but she knewe he had been holding back. Their first kiss had been painful, but having the feeling of him not wanting her had been even more so.

And she couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer.

" Winry? Is everything alright?" Sloth asked, coming up behind her from the couch and feeling her head for a temperature.

Winry looked down at the sleeping boy on her lap and smiled, looking up into Sloth's friendly blue eyes.

" Yes, I think so."

* * *

You like? Ya, I told ya this was a damn good chapter! And Alphonse was so funny! Oh, and fyi, Edward loves Winry. Ya, how could you tell? And he's not gonna be very happy when he finds out she doesn't love him back. Or does she? Bwahaahahaah do I smell a _**love triangle**_?


	10. Confessions

Dear Reader,

Ya, it's currently 6:53...in the morning...Ya, nuff said. If this chapter sucks, it's not my fault. Blame it on...Envy and his damned relationship. This chapter is nothing but fluff. But god I love it. Oh, and I decided to add in some creepy Dante stuff. she's kinda sorta coming onto Envy in this part, and that's because she's realizing she's loosing him to Winry. And mama can't have that.

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Confessions**

Envy hadn't wanted to leave her. Not at all.

This is why he was currently staring daggers into Dante as she chattered about her stupid plans. She had unknowingly dragged him away from Winry when he had been about to ravish her.

Her taste. Her smell. Her words with him only moments ago where still painfully fresh on his mind. She had been so delectable, so inviting, and he couldn't help himself. He felt his resistance crumble merely at the sight of her tear, which had felt like someone was stabbing him. Only she could make him feel this way.

He still recalled how he had felt her once he had stepped off the train.

It was like she had an invisible rope tied to him that pulled when she was close.

He had fled instantly, using his super human speed. Envy had come to find her in a beautiful sleep. She had been stirring slightly, and appeared to be having some sort of nightmare. He had curled up beside the couch, and watched her for nearly twenty minutes until she stared saying his name. It had shocked him. She was dreaming about him? And he distinctively remembered her saying " Don't go." with his name mixed in the sentence. Then she had awoken and had fallen into his arms. He had been so enchanted with her, when she babbled for the next minute he hadn't even heard her speak. Just saw her gorgeous lips moving in provocative ways she hardly knew she possessed. Even her stuttering had turned him on. And then she had started talking about her parents. Envy had had no idea until that point that they where dead. And that he had been the cause of it. Well, not really him, but he had helped cause the war. He decided to keep this information to himself.

And then she had started to cry...and he couldn't help but touch one of her tears. He couldn't stand to see her in pain.

_She_ had kissed _him_.

He had been so filled with disbelief that he could only stare at her. Especially when she had moaned his name in please, not pain. He had tingled, and then had wondered if he was hurting her. He just couldn't believe she had been crying out in pleasure.

" Have you listened to a single word I've said?"

He blinked rapidly.

Dante was giving him a cold look. Well, colder than usual.

" Not really." He admitted.

Dante scowled, then smiled. She stood and joined him by the fire. He wasn't used to her coming up to him like this, so hos body stiffened. She got very close to him, more so then he would have enjoyed. He then realized he was taller than her. It was ironic. Because she acted much taller.

She looked up into his eyes and he badly wanted to tear away from them.

They where like a corpses eyes.

" What's gotten into you Envy?"

He smirked down at her.

" Nothing. Maybe your finally going crazy and imagining things."

she stared at him and reached up to his face with both of her hands. Her touch felt like two blocks of ice of either side of his face. He desperately wanted to pull away, but he was frozen with shock.

" You think your so strong Envy...But without me, you would be _nothing._"

He stared down at her. " If it wasn't for you and Hohenhiem, I wouldn't even exist."

She laughed at that, but it was a sharp sound, like nails on a chalk broad. She hated it when he spoke of Hohenhiem. She hated him for leaving her. But Envy couldn't blame him for that.

" Yes...Quite true. But with out the stones, you would be powerless and weak."

He gave her a lop sided grin.

" I don't need your stupid stones. I've lasted this long without them."

She stared into his eyes.

" The girl seems to have gotten used to you humunculie."

Envy stiffened at Winry's name, and he hoped she didn't see his reaction. His face was still in her hands, and she slowly started running them down to his chest. He didn't like it at all. It made his skin crawl.

" Wouldn't you say, Envy?" She asked.

He looked down at her, totally at a loss for what to say.

Her hands reached to his stomach now, her sharp nails grazed his skin in a sickening way.

" She surely likes you..."

Envy grabbed her wrists and had to hold back all of his being not to crunch them to dust.

He didn't know what had come over Dante, but he really didn't like the look in her eyes at the moment. He looked down at her sharply, a look that could kill if it wanted to.

" I don't know what your talking about Dante." He said sharply.

She smiled and ran her eyes over his body. He stiffened under her gaze.

She yanked her hands from his grip and sat back down in her chair. She picked up the old book she had been reading, but not before giving him one last cold smile.

He took this as his order to go, and turned. He was more than happy to leave her.

" But remember this Envy..." She called, just as he was at the doors threshold.

Envy turned back to look at her.

Her face was unreadable.

" You mine. And no girl is going to take you away from me."

She had seen.

How the hell had she seen them?

Envy had the strange feeling that she was bluffing, just to get an answer out of him.

He gave her a confused look, hoping it was convincing, and then turned it into disgust.

" If you think that I have feelings other than hatred for that human, then your crazier than I thought." He hoped his acting was up to par. After pretending to be other people, he was very good at putting on a show and lying. But Dante's assumptions made him feel uneasy.

What would she do to Winry if she found out?

He hid his anger as he clenched and unclench his hands.

He wouldn't let her lat a finger on Winry.

" You can go now." She snapped.

He turned on his heals and made his way down the hall, back to the living room to finish what he had started with Winry.

He found that she wasn't along, to his annoyance.

Sloth was on the opposite couch, and was knitting something. He almost doubled over from shock. Sloth? Knitting? Well, he was just thinking about making out with a human...

He stopped at the foot of the couch when his eyes landed on Wrath.

And where his head currently was.

Jealousy and anger surged through him as he stared at the little imps head on Winry's lap. She was absently running her hands through his hair, and looking down at him with a smile. That little bastard was fast asleep, and was curled up in a little ball.

He must have made a noise in the back of his throat, because she looked up at him.

All of Envy's anger and rage smoothed over at the warm smile she gave him and the blush that crept up to her cheeks.

" Hey." She smiled.

" Hey yourself." he couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

He saw Sloth smile slightly, and then put down her knitting to look between them.

" What did master have to say?" she asked.

Envy sighed and sat down on the part of the couch that wasn't currently occupid by Wrath.

" The usual." Envy lied.

" Where's Lust?" Winry asked, looking around for the beauty.

" She's in her room. She wasn't...feeling well." Sloth said, but not before fixing her stern gaze on Envy. He smirked and rested his feet on the coffee table.

" Oh..." Winry yawned, and Envy couldn't help but notice how wide her mouth stretched. His cheeks heated up and his throat got thick.

" Oh dear, your tired. Here, let me get Wrath." Sloth said as she got up.

_Finally_, Envy smiled.

Sloth bundled the child into her arms and he didn't stir. Sloth smiled, and was about to disapear down the hall, until she stopped and looked back at the two.

" Envy, can you show Winry to her room?"

_Oh, I'll show her alright._

He scowled at her and she just smiled, then disapeared down the hall.

He looked over to see Winry, and found she was looking at the fire. He smiled darkly and slid in close to her, using his stealth. She didn't even feel him beside her until he had scooped her up into his arms and she was sitting in his lap. She yelped in surprise, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

She looked down at him and blushed, and he felt even hotter.

" Miss me?" He asked, his voice husky in her ear.

He delighted in the way she shivered.

" Cold?" he asked, rubbing his hands slowly up and down her arms.

She answered by slowly kissing his cheek. Her little butterfly kisses smoldered him where they touched and he let out a shaky breath. He leaned down on his back, and allowed her to stay on top of him. She trailed her kisses down his neck and on his chest. She paused, and leaned back to look at him. She was straddling him, and Envy was now fully aware of his growing want, and where it was pressing. The only thing separating him and Winry was thin pieces of cloth. He looked up at her with hungry eyes, and she blushed. She ran her hands down his chest, just like Dante had done. But her touch made him feel like he was on fire, and he hardened even more. He turned his sharp gaze on her.

" Stop your teasing."

He smiled despite his angry tone.

She gave him a saucy grin and slowly bent over him, grinding on him for a second and rubbing into him. He couldn't help but moan a little, and wonder where she had learned such things.

She put her hands down on either side of his face, and bent down into the crook of his neck. He felt her breath tickle him and he hardened even more. He wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against him. He felt her lips pull into a smile.

" Consider this pay back." She whispered, and pressed herself against him even further.

Envy smirked through his ecstasy, and surprised her by suddenly flipping her over, turning the tables. She let out a surprised yelp, but smiled up at him. He took her hands and pinned them above he head with one hand.

" Ah, ah, ah. Your not going to pull those tricks." He held up his finger and swayed it in front of her face. He let his eyes wander to her chest. And the thin strip of cloth hardly covering them.

For some reason, he was angry at her for actually wearing this as an actually top. He could only imagine the thoughts of Fullmetal when he saw her, let alone other men.

But he let his anger subside as he trailed his free hand from her neck, and placed hit completely over one of her mounds. She let out a pleasured gasp and arched her back slightly. He smiled and squeezed the soft flesh experimentally. She moaned and glared at him.

" What? Don't you like this?"

He squeezed her again and her eyes sparkled with lust.

He grinned darkly, " Or, is it not enough?" Envy purred.

She blushed and sucked in her bottom lip, chewing on it.

Envy bent down, and bit into the hem of her tube top. He used his sharp teeth to slowly drag it down, and he felt her body arch in response. Once his work was finished, he leaned his head back to stare down at her. He instantly grew warm and hard, and he looked up into her eyes, which where wide from anticipation.

He slowly dragged his tongue over his top lip.

A blush spread across her cheeks and she mewled.

Envy bent down and slowly kissed her, being as gentle as he possibly could. He released her arms, and loved the feeling of her hands through his hair. She ripped off his headband, letting more of it fall to his shoulders. He wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand snaked down to her exposed breast and grabbed it. The feeling of her flesh between his fingers drove him crazy, and he felt her moan into his mouth. Be broke the kiss, and began slowly kissing his way down her neck. She arched her back and he playfully nibbled at her.

" Envy..." she gasped.

His lips finally found her breast, and he smiled in delight.

He took her nipple in between his teeth and bit down very softly. This earned a ragged cry from Winry, and her body shivered. Driven by her cry, he took the whole bud into his mouth and sucked like he had her snake bite. Winry's hands lightly clawed into his back, but not enough to cause him pain. The feeling actually soothed his tight muscles, and he felt himself relax. He sucked and sucked, and her cries grew louder and louder. Envy was suddenly afraid that Dante was going to hear.

He managed to pull away and found himself smiling and giggling down at the heavily breathing girl. Her eyes where closed, and she was breathing with her mouth open.

She was so beautiful.

" Shhh Winry, your going to wake up the whole house." He whispered huskily in his effeminate tone.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was blushing. " Sorry..."

Envy leaned down and tenderly kissed her on the lips, but didn't deepen it.

He parted and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

" Envy?" She whispered after a few moments.

He opened one eye to look into her.

" Yes?"

" I'm sorry i-if I'm not..." Her voice quivered.

He opened his eyes and leaned fully away from her. He looked down at the blushing girl and saw she was looking nervous.

" Not what?"

He had no idea why she was so nervous.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I-I've never done this kind of stuff before and...and you might not..."

His eyebrows pulled together and he tilted his head to the side. Was she actually saying...?

He burst out laughing, and she blushed deeply.

He tried to stop his laughter, and eventually succeeded. He couldn't stop his smile.

" Don't laugh at me!" She grumbled, but looked embarrassed more than angry.

He shook his head. " I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at...Well I was kind of laughing at you." She punched his arm, possibly as hard as she could, and he faked a wince. " It's funny because you think I won't be pleased."

She blushed and then unconsciously began smoothing out his hair. He closed his eyes as a feeling of complete comfort washed over him. Even the little things she did had him craving her.

" But I know you won't...I'm not like Lust."

He opened his eyes quickly and gave her a look of confusion.

" What's Lust have to do with anything?"

He thought of Lust as a sister, and nothing else. Sure she was attractive, but she was too easy. He liked Winry's purity and frailty. And to hear that she thought...Envy had to straighten this out.

" Winry, I don't find Lust attractive whatsoever." he said flatly.

But like always, she protested. Envy sighed.

" But Lust is beautiful! She's smart, and knows how to...Do everything."

He felt angry. Did she really not know how beautiful she was? Or how beautiful he thought she was? It then dawned on him that he never actually told her.

He looked into her eyes, and felt a healthy glow come to his cheeks.

" Winry, your perfect. I wouldn't want you any other way. Your beautiful, strong willed, and stubborn, " He flashed her a smile, " And not to mention, sexy."

She blushed, and a smile came to her eyes.

" And don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He added.

She smirked and traced a finger over his lips.

" You think I'm sexy?" She smiled.

He found himself grinning.

" Winry...I'm a man. And your a beautiful creature. Even if I'm not human, I can't deny that."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. But her smile widened and she ran her hands which had been stroking his hair down his face. She trailed over of her fingers down his cheeks and then brushed it over his lips. He playfully bit the finger, and delighted in her shiver.

" But yes, I think your very sexy."

His lips twitched and he leaned forwards, not able to look into her eyes. They where too beautiful. They reminded him of how pure she was.

And how impure he was.

He let sadness sweep over him and he stopped himself from kissing her. Instead, he drew back and looked down at her and Winry gave him a questioning look.

" What's wrong?"

He sucked in a deep breath, but decided to go for it.

" I...Winry, I'm not what I seem."

This simple statement made her eyes double in size, and her eyebrows pulled together. She tilted her head to the side. " What do you mean?"

He suddenly felt very nervous, but her had gotten himself trapped.

But he had to do this.

" I'm four hundred years old."

She gasped and stared at him. She raised a hand to his face, and traced his features.

" But..."

He grabbed her hand and held it to his face.

" I don't age Winry. I'll never die. I'll always be the same. And over the amount of time I've lived, I've killed thousands," her eyes grew wide in shock once again, but he made himself continue, " And I like it. I still do. But...I would never hurt you Winry..I..."

He struggled with the words.

Her eyes smiled and she shook her head.

" I know you wouldn't."

He closed his eyes from the pain. He leaned his head down until his forehead touched hers.

" I've taken so many lives Winry. I killed brutally and mercilessly. I'm evil. There's nothing good in me..." He whispered this, afraid to hear the truth that was eating him up.

She closed the gap between them and ever so lightly brushed her lips against his.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her.

" Yes, there is. I know it."

The look in her eyes...The determination of them. Envy fell for her even further right then. But he knew she was wrong. There was nothing good in him. Hell, he'd killed children before. Done it right before their mothers eyes. And he had loved it. But the thought of anyone hurting Winry...It made his blood biol. And now he knew what those humans had felt when they had watched him kill their loved ones.

He hated it.

But he couldn't deny it any longer.

He felt remorse.

" You humans and your compassion...I envy it so." He whispered.

He opened his eyes again to see she was crying.

Tears fell slowly down her cheeks, but her face didn't twist in pain. It just smiled at him.

Envy kissed her tears away softly, his throat closing up. He felt horrible for making her cry.

" I'm sorry..." she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

" What are you sorry for?" He whispered.

She hugged him close to her, and he was stunned for a moment. He had never actually hugged anyone before. Winry's bare chest pressed against him and he felt a flutter in his stomach. Her body shook with tears, and he smoothed out her long hair.

" What's wrong?" He asked, not trying to hide the concern in his voice.

" I'm sorry your life had to... be this way...I'm sorry..." she whispered.

He had never, in all of his four hundred years, felt anything quite like this sensation he was feeling now. He felt like he was suddenly held down to earth by one thing. Her.

He pulled himself from her and looked at her watery eyes.

He kissed her eyelids softly.

Gathering her up in his arms, he stood, holding her against him closely, to shield her naked chest. He marveled in how easily she fit in his arms for a moment, and then made his way down the dark hall. He climbed up the stairs, and came to the first room her could find. He kicked in the door, and shut it behind him. Envy placed her on the soft bed very gently. She was reluctant to let go of him, and began unhooking her jeans. He watched her do this with a calm expression, and when she had finally unclasped them, he put his hands over hers, stopping her from continuing.

She looked up at him with a confused expression, and he couldn't believe what he was about to say. But he had to.

" You know how strong I am Winry...I could kill you."

She rolled her eyes." Just shut up and kiss me Envy."

He couldn't help the toothy grin he gave her.

" Alright, but it's your funeral."

* * *

Envy dragged her jeans slowly down her legs.

Winry just wanted to rip them off already, but he was taking his time, staring down at her with that grin of his. His eyes where shining brightly in the light the moon spread into the room.

He was breath taking.

Winry couldn't get over the emotions she was feeling. She had never experienced such wanted in her entire life. Not even with Edward, she she'd had a crush on him since she was a kid. But with Envy...Her insides heated up when he so much as looked at her. And when he touched her...

He finally had her pants off, and she slipped the rest of her tube top over her head. She took in the look he was giving her, and couldn't stop herself from blushing. His eyes glowed with his desire for her, and all that was separating them was her panties and his loin cloth.

She got up on her knees, bringing herself to him.

She had only managed to take off his bandana, but now she was going to get him out of that weird get up if it killed her. She didn't find it fair that she was half naked and he wasn't.

His hands caught her wrist as she hands went to his bottoms. She looked up and saw his eyes where wide with alarm.

" W-what?" She asked.

His head snapped to the side, and she realized he was staring at the door.

His eyes narrowed.

" Someone's coming."

Winry leaned into his chest, and his arm wrapped around her. She stared at the door for a second, then looked up into his eyes. She knew what he was thinking. His eyes glanced at the window.

" Please don't leave." She whispered.

His expression was calm, but she could see the conflict in his beautiful eyes.

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She felt her stomach do summer salts, and she was heatedly kissing him back. She didn't want him to go. She wanted him so bad, she could hardly stand it.

Winry wouldn't even mind if he just stayed to sleep beside her and hold him.

He pulled away, and she was left seeing stars for a moment as she regained her composure.

Envy's eyes shifted back to the door and he narrowed them.

Whoever it was, he really didn't want them coming in there.

He looked back down at Winry, and he smiled softly. It was the softest smile she had ever seen on his lips, and she decided it was her favorite, besides his lop sided grin. But she knew where this smile was headed, and she couldn't help but clutch onto him, pleading with her eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he held a finger to her lips.

Envy leaned down and whispered in her head seductively, " To be continued..."

And he was gone, already at the window.

He stared at her through pain filled amethyst eyes, and he gave her a half heated grin.

She suddenly remembered her dream.

" Don;t go..." She whispered.

He didn't answer, just jumped from the window.

She knew she should have been scared fro him, but after seeing him fight the chimera, she knew he wouldn't just let himself fall.

Winry stared at the open space.

She closed her eyes, and a single tear fell.

* * *

Right now, Animal by Neon Trees is playing on my iHome. If you want a song to go with this chapter, then just listen to that about infinity times. And Magic by Ladyhawke. Ya. I'm gonna sleep now.


	11. Revealed

Dear Reader,

Whoa dudes, sorry not to update sooner. A) my NeNe ( grandmother from hell) keeps yelling at me about lack of sleep and B) This chapter was a tuffy! I really had to focus when I was writing it. You see, I have the whole story outline in my head, it's just kind of hard to make everything come together. This chapter is kinda the downfall of the story, where everything kinda comes together and Dante's evil plan is revealed! Bwahahaha and Envy comes to terms with his true feeling for his little mechanic. Ya, This chapter is long. SUCK IT! Oh, and I'de like to personally thank **HikaruBestFriend **for sending me such good advice! And I just saw that I got another review! Thanks** Meh**! I love you both! AHHHHH! Please enjoy my long ass chapter.

- Ramona F.

P.S, and please, if you have any suggestions, just email me. And please, call me Ramona _* Wink*_

* * *

**Revealed**

Envy sat on the tree branch, staring up into the moon with a blank expression.

He was thinking of his moments with Winry only an hour ago.

Envy smiled.

Because he was full of a joy he had never felt before.

Winry had proven to him that she wasn't disgusted with him. This didn't exactly ease all of his worries. He still thought he was corrupting her. He could feel it now, even as he knew she slept. Her dreams where being filled with his wicked desires, but he couldn't help himself from smiling. He was just so damned happy. He felt like he shouldn't be.

Winry had pleaded with him to stay, but he knew those approaching footsteps.

Dante.

The old hag had made it clear to him that she suspected him and Winry. Remembering the way she had run her hands up and down his chest made Envy's stomach twist. Why had she been acting like that? It confused him to no end, and sickened him immensely.

Envy tried to stretched out on the tree limb, keeping his balance perfectly as he arched his back and yawned. A normal person would have fallen, and Envy was, for once happy, to be a homunculus.

He stared up at the moon once again.

_" Please don't leave."_

He could feel her in his hands. Her warmth. He could taste her on him, could smell her on his clothes. He brought his hands to his face and sniffed them. Envy sighed with delight and leaned his head back. He fondly remembered the way her body had felt under his. It was better than he had imagined.  
His eyes opened as he heard a twig snap from bellow him. He looked down to find Gluttony staring up at him. Envy scowled at the fat lard. " What are you doing out here?"

" Something wrong with Lust. Lust angry." The fat man said and he frowned.

" Ya, so?" Envy sneered, not really giving a damn about the busty sin.

_She can cry all she wants to, I still don't give a damn._

" You did it." He pointed up at him.

Envy couldn't help but laugh at the fat man. He wasn't only Lust's lap dog, but her guard dog as well. Envy shook with his laughter, and fell from the tree. He spun mid air and landed silently on his feet. He placed a hand on his hip and flipped his hair carelessly. He was without his headband, and felt slightly bare. Yet he recalled when Winry took it off in their passion and felt heat go through him. A whimpering brought his attention back to the fat man looking up at him with large eyes.

" I did, did I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling his lips into a grin.  
The fat man nodded his head, his fat cheeks bouncing.

Envy sighed, " Now Gluttony. Where would you get such an idea?"

Gluttony's face was full of determination. " She say so."

Envy was silent as he inspected his nails.

" She also say you need leave Winry alone."

Envy's eyes shot up from his inspection, and he glared down at the obese sin. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists so tightly, his knuckles cracked. He hated the way the man had of speaking, and he really hated the way he said Winry's name. Like she was food. He also didn't like his statement, because he knew it was true.

Even thought half of him still screamed in denial, and argued that _she _had in fact kissed him. _She_ had asked_ him _not to leave _her._ _She_ had looked up at_ him_ with those damned beautiful eyes that had begged_ him_ to take_ her_.

But it was those damned beautiful eyes that proved him wrong.

Envy was ruining her. Destroying everything that was pure about her.

And he was being so selfish in pursuing her.

But the way she had looked up at him with those eyes...Those smiling eyes...He loved how they held no fear. No remorse for what they where doing. They had been filled with an almost love. And in due time, he hopes that she would actually start to...

_Even if she does, it can't be. Your a monster._

Envy closed his eyes and growled at the voice. But instead of ignoring it, he decided to argue back. Even if he felt insane in doing so.

_Winry said she thought there was good in me_, he retorted.

He heard the voice laugh. It was a whispering sound that sent chills down his spine, but it was still a laugh. _Yes, but that doesn't make it true._

Envy was still for a moment. He hadn't really considered that.

_Do you really think that you of all beings can be good?_

His throat got thick.

_That you can't kill? Can't find harmony in causing someone pain? _

When Envy didn't answer he thought the voice had left. But from far away in his mind it called, almost as if it where leaving.

_Leave her._

" Why should I?" He hissed aloud, speaking to that damned voice.

Gluttony looked up at him, thinking he had been asked the question.

" Winry good. Envy bad. Lust say so."

He couldn't help the feeling of falling that swept over him.

Envy wouldn't hear it.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing the oaf to shut up.

" Lust says leave her."

Envy guessed that the same fate that had sent the Elric to the exact same train station had put the words through the pigs lips. He found the dark humor to be quite bothersome.

To release his anger, he couldn't stop himself from rushing the chattering man. He raged forward in a blind fury, grabbing Gluttony by his shirt and running him into the closest tree. He held him up over his head and raised his free arm back, turning it into a deadly blade. He held it close, next to his face, a nicked himself. He turned his predatory glare on the trembling sin.

" Now you listen here you sack of fat. She's mine. Do you understand? And no one is going to tell me what to do with her. You tell your Lust to go and mind her own fucking business."

The fat sin whimpered and closed his eyes.

" Understand?" Envy snarled.

Gluttony vigorously nodded, his cheeks bouncing with the force. Envy dropped him and kicked him once. Gluttony let out a small cry of pain and stood. He ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him, and disappeared the way he had come. Envy watched him go, but his mind was in a far away place.

The nerve of Lust.

Sending her little dog to deliver her forebodings.

Envy bared his teeth and in his anger, cut at the tree he had pinned Gluttony to. He sliced through the thick bark, splintering chunks over the forest floor like blood. He continued to cut and cut, until his eyes began to sting and he was sure if he continued, he would slice through the thing.

Could he really not have her?  
This one thing he wanted so badly?

Wanted even more than to kill Edward? Or Hohenhiem?

Envy stopped and let his arm turn back to normal.

He stared at his hands for a long time. He thought about everything he had done with them over the past four hundred years. Nothing gentle, or caring ever came from them. Only when he was with Winry. He had been rather delicate with her. But he knew it would be a struggle. It had been almost painful for him not to use his full strength. Like holding onto something without using your fingers. Impossible. Envy couldn't hold back a choked laugh. Everything about him and Winry was impossible.

But Envy always liked a challenge...

Envy stared back at the house. He could just make it out through the trees, could still see her open window.

_That foolish girl! _

Anything could come through that opened window.

Envy found his assumptions rather alarming and tried to reason with himself. They where out in the middle of know where. The possibility of anything crawling through her opened window and hurting her was not likely. Envy snickered. The person that could do the most harm to her was him. But he still couldn't shake off the uneasiness her felt by seeing it open..

He hadn't even realized he had been standing before the house until he almost walked into that damned rose bush. He stepped on a thorn and cussed. Envy stood still for a few minutes, debating what to do.

Dante was long gone by now...But she might still be lingering around...

" Fuck it." He snapped.

He jumped up to her window with ease.

She was in only her white panties, and was laying on her side. One of her legs was drawn to her stomach and she pillowed her cheek with her hands. She had a beautiful smile on her pink lips.

Envy found himself slinking over to her bed. He was quiet as a shadow, and fell onto her bed softly. She didn't awaken as he wrapped her up in his arms, and she unconsciously snuggled into him. She buried her face into him and spread both of her hands out on his chest. He shivered at how cold she was, and drew the blankets over them both. He rubbed his hands down her arms, trying to warm her.

It dawned on him that he wouldn't have done this a few weeks ago.

He would have killed her first. He would have enjoyed it to. But now the thought made Envy feel almost ass sick as he had when Dante had touched him with her cold hands. He shivered as he recalled her clammy skin. She was like a dead person. Well, he thought, technically her body was dead.

" Envy..." She sighed in her sleep and smiled.

Envy was shocked to hear her say his name, but smiled a smug smile. He felt a but of triumph, and for some reason felt like he had won something.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her. He rested his cheek on the crown of her head.

Envy let his mind run wild with thoughts of what couldn't have happened if that bitch Dante hadn't been walking down the hall, spying on them. He knew it was her. He could sense it. He still didn't understand why she had come in the first place, and how she knew which room they where in.

Unless she had been watching.

Envy got a sick feeling in his stomach at the idea of Dante watching he and Winry.

His thoughts where thrown aside when Winry began rubbing her fingers on his chest slowly. She was still asleep, and was blushing. Envy smiled darkly. She _had_ been saying his name before...

Her face suddenly turned into a scowl and Envy frowned.

" Edward...Stop..."

Envy bared his teeth.

Even in her dreams she couldn't get away from the stupid Fullmetal Alchemist.

" Stop...Fighting...You two...Get along...!" She frantically whispered.

Envy froze.

She was dreaming about him and Edward fighting.

And was trying to stop them.

Saying that they should get along.

_Get along?_

The thought brought a dark smile to his face.

_Never._

Her eyebrows pulled together and a tear rolled down her cheek. Envy's angered subsided and turned to confusion.

" Ow...That hurts...Dante..."

Envy growled at narrowed his eyes. It sounded like Dante was harming her. He watched as her face twisted in pain. He would have been delighted in this a month ago, but now he just felt a pang of pain and panic run through him. He felt like he should do something, but he slightly wanted to hear what else she had to say.

" Envy...Please...Help me..." she cried out, " Envy!"

Envy held her close as she shuddered. He buried his face in her hair.

" Shhh it's alright.." he said absently as he ran his hands through her golden hair, which slipped like silk in between his long fingers. He felt completely lost.

Because even as she slept, he caused her nothing but pain.

* * *

Winry stared down at her cup of tea absently. She felt like she hadn't slept in a week, and the lights in the kitchen where too bright for her sleep deprived eyes. She guessed she might look hung over. She had never been drunk, but she felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks!

It's not that she hadn't slept, she had. But it had been her dream. The same dream she had been having every single night since her first night at the summer home.

She shivered at the memory.

" Cold?"

Winry jumped a bit, being brought from her thoughts. Envy was intently staring. He was seated opposite from her at the kitchen table, and had his elbows pressed to the surface and his fingers laced. His chin rested against his fingers, and Winry couldn't deny the fact that he looked very _sexy_ to her right now.

She was happy to find him holding her in his arms every morning. He always would sneak in after she went to bed. Winry was a little disappointed they didn't get any further than they had the first night, but she was also glad. She was still really nervous, and she wanted so badly to please him. Winry was a little shocked she had been so willing to him that first night. She had been a little beside herself.

_" Winry, your perfect. I wouldn't want you any other way. Your beautiful..."_

No one had ever called her beautiful before! Except her mom, dad and grandmother. But Winry didn't really think that counted much. They where family. Not even Edward or Alphonse...Heck, she was lucky if Edward even noticed her.

Envy _certainty_ noticed her.

She flushed at the thought of him kissing her that morning after she had woken him up.

Aside from intimacy, she did enjoy just speaking to Envy. He was so... interesting. She found his out look on life to be a bit sad, but she believed that was just because he was raised to hate. But Envy had been all over the world! He had such an exciting life, hers felt so lame in comparison. But it seemed to intrigued him. He liked to hear her talk about her work, and her parents before they passed. The only thing he enjoy was hearing about the Elric's. Mainly Edward...Which she didn't understand. She didn't even know they had met, but Envy had made it seem like they had before...He seemed to tense up at the sound of his name, and get this far away look he always got when he thought deeply about something.

After being with him for almost a month now, she was noticing things about him she hadn't before. Ticks and habits. For example, how soundly he slept. It was trying to wake up the dead! When she had told him this he had laughed bitterly, and had said " I am dead."

Winry looked over at him and saw he was taking a big bite out of toast, getting a little jelly and crumbs on his face. He was even cuter than Wrath!

She still remembered trying to wake him up, and giggled.

He had been so cute, she almost hadn't let herself do it. He had been snoring softly, and the feeling had vibrated through him and almost lulled her to sleep. His mouth was hanging opened and he would get smiles on his face. He looked so different while he slept. Not mean or menacing. But normal. Winry had almost molded herself back into his warm side... But she wouldn't let herself go back to bed. She would dream again...

" No, I'm fine." She said, before her memories could resurface.

" You look tired Winry." Wrath said.

Winry turned her attention to the little sin who always sat beside her. Currently, he was gobbling his breakfast. She smiled, because he was just as cute as could be! He had jelly on his cheeks, which where crammed with food like as little chipmunk. He stared at her with large purple eyes and smiled through his breakfast filled mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. A little while ago this would have scared her, but now she just smiled back.

" Swallow Wrath, you might choke!" Envy snapped.

Winry blinked in surprise.

Envy had never, _ever_ said something that sounded so sincere to the little boy. Well, he had barked it at him. But Winry guessed that was about as kind as he could get.

Her heart swelled and she smiled at Envy, who saw her smile and gave her a confused look. But not before he blushed.

Winry was so proud of him. He had changed so much since they had met! She was sure that Dante was wrong about homunculus. Sure, they weren't human, but they had souls and hearts just like everyone else. She believed in them.

" Elbows off the table Envy!" Sloth snapped.

Envy just gave her a glare and didn't move his elbows.

" That's such an old custom." He rolled his eyes.

_Just like Edward_, Winry smiled and shook her head.

Images of her dream assaulted her.

_Edward looked at her with sorrow filled golden eyes, his face a mask of pain...Envy reaching out for her...Envy and Edward fighting..._

Winry shook her head. She didn't want to think about it.

" Something wrong, dear?"

Winry realized her eyes had been closed tightly and she was clutching her mug rather tight. She opened them and found Sloth, Envy, and Wrath giving her odd expressions. She held up her hands and began to nervously laugh, " I'm fine! Just going crazy!"

Envy narrowed his eyes at her and she felt herself blush with embarrassment.

" Mommy, is there any cold milk? I hate warm milk..." Wrath grumbled and help up his glass.

" Brat..." Envy murmured and gave Wrath a wicked grin.

" I'm sorry dear, but the fridge is broken."

Winry brightened up. That's just what she needed! Something to distract her from that pesky dream. Plus her hands itched to be on some tools. She hadn't built anything in so long she thought she might burst! " Do you have a tool set?" She asked.

Her question puzzled the humunculie, who stared at her like she actually was going crazy.

She sighed and pointed to herself. " Automail mechanic. I can fix the fridge."

Envy's eyes brightened and he looked up at Sloth.

" Yes, she can probably fix it. She built Fullmetal his arm."

Sloth looked down at her with a surprised expression. " You?"

Winry frowned and pushed her chair back. She placed her hands on her hips and looked up at the rather tall woman. " Yes, me! I'm the best automail mechanic around!"

Envy snickered and stood. He stretched and looked over at Wrath.

" Go find a tool box imp. I wanna see this."

She frowned at the amusement in his eyes. He really thought she couldn't do it?

Wrath wined -probably because he always had to go get things- pushed his chair back and fled the room in a hurry. He was probably excited to see Winry fix it as much as the others she guessed. Which was strange, because she was just going to fix a broken fridge.

She rolled her eyes. They where all so strange.

Then she realized that someone was missing, aside form her usual companion.

" Where's Lust? And Gluttony?"

Usually the big man stared at her during meals in hopes for secret snacks. She was a little disappointed he wasn't there. And she hadn't seen Lust since...Since she had been there.

Envy rolled his eyes, and Sloth looked a little worried.

" She hasn't come out of her room since we've arrived...she's very upset." She shot Envy a look that Winry couldn't help but catch. He seemed to smile widely at this.

_What has he done now?_

Before she could ask more, Wrath appeared with a tool box, and a large grin on his jelly covered face.

Once seeing the tool box, Winry's heart sped up. She grabbed it out of the child's hands and startled him a bit. She opened the lid and almost cried when she saw a box of shimmering tools. She picked up a wrench. _This is heaven_, she thought to herself.

" Um...?"

Envy's voice broke through her rapture, and she blushed when she saw the look he was giving her. Now she probably seemed even more crazy.

" Are you alright?" Sloth asked.

She blushed and sweat dropped along with everyone else in the room.

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head.

" Ya, I just love tools! Especially nice models like these..."

Winry doubted they could understand her love for mechanics. Not even Edward of Al did. Countless times Edward had called her "Weirdo"...Which she hated.

The others continued to stare, until Envy burst out with his hard laughter she remembered hearing from him when Winry had tickled him. She narrowed her eyes and pointed a wrench at him. " Cut it out Envy!" she blushed in her anger but he didn't notice. His eyes where closed with his glee. He pointed a finger at her.

" Your...So Weird..." he said in between laughing fits.

She whacked him over the head with the wrench.

Which felt so good.

" What the hell was that for!" he cried, sitting on the ground and holding his head.

" Don't call me weird! And I can fix anything!" She barked at him then, in a huff of her own anger, marched into the kitchen. She spotted the fridge, and how all of it's contents where strewn about.

She glared at the large rectangle like it was her enemy, and there was a glint to her eye as she held up her wrench. " Your going down Mr. Fridge!"

Winry inspected it, but decided she needed to move it away from the wall. She shoved her shirt sleeves up with determination and tried to push it. Despite her efforts, it didn't even move. She glared at the stupid thing and kicked it.

" Need some help?"

She yelped in surprise to find Envy leaning against it the fridge, arms crossed and a pleased grin on his handsome face.

She wanted to wipe that damned grin off his face.

_You are too much like Edward._

" No! I can manage all by myself." she said as she placed both hands on her hips.

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. " I don't know why I put up with you humans. Your so stubborn." He looked back down at her and his eyes became dark. " But of coarse, that's why I like you."

She smacked him over the head as he made an advance to kiss her.

" What the hell Winry!" He screamed, a knot forming on top of her other one. from her last. He covered up the spot with both hands and bared his teeth at her.

Envy reacted the exact same way as Edward did.

" I'm still mad at you for calling me weird!"

He made a frustrated sound and pulled at the ends of his long hair.

" You human woman are so fickle! Ugh!"

" Ya, well get used to it, palm tree!"

His agitation grew even more when she called him his hated nickname.

" Don't call me that!"

" I'll call you what ever I like! Palm tree!"

" Whatever! Now I'm not going to help you!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!"

They had both moved so close to each other that their noses where touching. Static sparked between their eyes, and Envy moved away, putting his nose high into the air and putting one hand on his hip. He walked over to the counter top and jumped on it. Crossing his legs ( The woman way, Winry noted) He folded his arms over his chest and gave her an expectant look.

" Well? Go ahead! Move the damned thing!"

She gave him a look before turning around.

And then sweat dropping because she actually did need his help.

She sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

_Sometimes Winry, why do you have to be so proud?_

With a determined look, she prodded the fridge. There was a space between it and the wall...An idea sparked in her mind and she grinned ear to ear. Wedging herself between the wall and the fridge ( Which was pretty narrow and absolutely filthy) She used the wall as leverage to push the stupid hunk of junk forward. After a moment of grunting, it finally moved enough so she could raise a leg and push from there. She jumped with glee when the fridge was successfully away from the wall, and she gave Envy- who was staring with his mouth open- a cheeky grin.

" Ha! I told you I could do it!"

He narrowed his eyes, but smirked. " Yes, but now can you fix it?"

Winry gave him a confident smirk and twirled her wrench. between her fingers.

" No problem."

* * *

Envy watched with an amused smirk as Winry took apart the back of the broken ice box. Nuts and bots shot out all around her, and she was covered in dust. But, unlike other girls, she didn't care. She had a determined look on her gorgeous face that Envy couldn't look away from.

He had never been so happy before in his life. The past few weeks with her had...Changed him. He could feel it. When he was with her, he didn't feel angry or confused. Envy felt like he could do anything. Well, he had always felt like he could do anything, but even more so when with Winry.

Envy was a little upset they couldn't do anything more than kiss or fool around. He wanted to take it to the next level. But in the dead of night, he could feel Dante's eyes on them from some hidden place. He didn't know why, but he felt like wherever he went, she was watching.

And Envy defiantly did not like that feeling.

Winry pulled out something big, and it sent a tube swirling around her like a snake. She grabbed hold of it and stuffed it back to wherever it came from. Envy snickered.

He liked everything about Winry. Her laugh, her smile, her life. It was so normal. So human. He didn't even mind hearing about Fullmetal or the trash can ( to a certain extent) and found their childhood blunders to be quite entertaining. But when she would speak about Edward...envy couldn't help but notice a far away look in her eyes and a longing that been around her whole life. Her eyes sparkled when she said his name, and her cheeks flushed beautifully. It made Envy sick. He knew that if he let her go, Edward would just move on in and take her from him.

_I'll never let that happen._

" Wow Winry, do you really know how to fix it? It's in pieces." Sloth said and bent down beside Winry to inspect what she was doing. Her eyes where wide with enchantment and she had a smile on her lips.

Envy couldn't get over how much she had changed. She hardly resembled the old Sloth at all, who's eyes where cold and was deadly quiet with her slow movements. She had been like a cold stream, flowing slowly. Now she was like the ocean. Warm and rushing, stretching out for all the eye could see. Envy was reminded off that damned woman that took his father away...He knew he should have been angry. But Sloth filled a void for him he had wanted Dante to fill. He had been envious of the Elric brothers and their perfect mother, and now he felt like he had one.

Envy couldn't contain an evil grin.

_First I take his girl, and now I have his mother. _

He was getting back at that damned pipsqueak and he didn't even know it.

" Winry, where'd you learn to fix stuff?" Wrath asked, getting his face close to something she was tightening with her wrench.

Envy couldn't help but smile at the imp. He was growing on him.

" Oh, from my grandma. I've been learning since I was really little, and it just sorta comes naturally to me I guess. I never make mistakes-" she laughs suddenly and gets that far away look, "- Except this one time I forgot to put a screw in Edwards arm. I was so worried it would break!"

Envy's jaw clenched and he made his hands into fists.

_Damn that alchemist._

" Envy."

Unexpectedly, Dante was standing in the door way to the kitchen.

Winry stopped her tinkering and looked up, while Sloth stiffened and Envy saw her take a slight step in front of the mechanic. Wrath did this also, as if protecting her unconsciously. Envy kept his seat, but his eyes turned steely. It wasn't like the bitch to leave her room. She hardly ever conversed with her beloved creatures, other than to tell them what to do. Envy knew this wasn't a social visit.

" Dante." His tried to keep his tone neutral, but he couldn't help but snarl the name.

A chill seemed to fill that air as she turned her frosty gaze on the fridge, and the blond girl shyly sitting behind it, covered in dust.

" What are you doing?" She asked her in a cool voice.

Envy couldn't help but get a tingle up his spine. It was like she was throwing daggers at her.

" U-um, just fixing the fridge. It's broken." Winry sheepishly said, gesturing to her tools.

Dante's eyes narrowed, and she suddenly locked eyes with Sloth, and then Wrath.

Wrath looked a little nervous, but his eyes tightened with concentration. Envy marveled at how strong he had seemed to become. And felt proud. He was becoming more like Envy every day.

" is there something you would like, Master?" Sloth asked, using her old cool tone.

Envy noticed, that in front of Dante, Sloth tried to conceal her new found personality. It made Envy sick. She couldn't even be who she was around the witch.

He tried to bite back his rage. He jumped off the counter top and stretched. But he never kept his eyes off the cold corpse. She stood perfectly still in the threshold, and looked into Sloth's eyes for a while, before she shifted her gaze between them at Winry.

" I would like to speak to Winry."

Envy stiffened.

He knew this couldn't be good.

Sloth seemed to sense this as well, and couldn't mask her surprise. Her eyes widened for a second. Dante seemed to notice, and a smile came on her face.

" Is something wrong, Sloth?"

Sloth's eyes became calm again, and she bowed slightly. " No Master."

Envy never took his eyes off of Dante as Winry got up and dusted herself off. Dante never kept her dead gaze off of Winry as she walked to her, and stopped before her.

When they left, Envy went to follow, but was stopped in the door way by Dante.

She locked eyes with him, and he had a feeling of falling.

" I would like to speak to Ms. Rockbell alone, Envy."

He gritted his teeth.

Dante didn't wait for a reply as she turned on her heals, her hair swinging around along with her flowing skirts. Envy watched her go, but not before shifting his gaze to Winry, who stood behind a moment.

Her blue eyes held slight traces of fear he was sure he held in his own eyes. He dare not speak to her, but he tried to send her mental signals that everything would be fine. She smiled slightly, and nodded, seeming to get his telepathy, and turned. He watched their retreating figures until they where gone.

This was not good.

Envy returned to the kitchen and paced back and forth.

" What the hell could she want to speak to her about?" He hissed.

" I don't know..." Sloth said, looking more solemn then she had ever been.

" Damn it!" Envy raged.

He felt more lost then he ever had. When Hohenhiem left, he didn't know what to do. And then slowly, his misery had turned to rage and hate. He had been so lost, and helpless for a long time, until; he had eventually grown cold and had turned into the man he was today. But now...He felt like he was back in that place. He couldn't do anything to help Winry. And he didn't even know if she was in danger or not.

He shook his head.

_She's with Dante. Of coarse she's in danger._

" But what could she want from Winry?" He asked aloud.

" Information on Edward?" sloth guessed.

Envy shook his head. " No, she has enough of that from Pride."

" Maybe she's using her as a way to get to Edward." Wrath added.

Envy considered this. But he had been watching her instructions to Pride. And there really wasn't anything pressing happening of late. They where at a stand still. Edward was ready to make his Philosopher's stone yet, so she wouldn't need Winry until much later. So why now? Why keep her with them for so long? Did Dante even know she would have such a strong affect on them?

" I don't know what that bitch had planned..." He murmured.

He clenched and unclenched his fists.

" Isn't it obvious?"

Envy whirled around and saw Lust standing in the door way. She had a black shah over her head like a hood, and was covering herself. She looked deadly serious, and there wasn't a hint of amusement of her lovely face. " I thought you would have seen it by now Envy. Your so keen after all."

Envy rushed her and grabbed her by her shah. Her face stayed completely the same and she stared at him directly in the eyes.

" Tell me what you know Lust!" He hissed.

" Guess. I'd love to hear you try." Now she smiled, and it was cold.

Envy stared at her in the eyes, and noticed something was different about her. He released her and stepped back, examining her. A bitter smile played on his lips when he noticed what was so different.

" when did she give them to you Lust?"

Her bravado changed, and she smirked coolly.

" Give her what?" Wrath asked.

Envy raised his hand and pointed at the smiling sin.

" Dante must have given you red stones."

He could tell by her eyes and her attitude. She had shown so much protectiveness over Winry. To be acting this bitter now...It only made her assumptions correct about the Philosophers stones.

Envy had always guessed that Dante was controlling them with the philosophers stones. And that was it. He thought they didn't make him any different from how he naturally – or unnaturally- was. From eating the red stones at "birth" nonstop, and never going off of them for more than a month, Envy had never realized the changes. Sure, he would feel a decrease in power. But his head was suddenly clear. He no longer imagined destruction or slaughtering for fun. Envy now knew that Dante could also alter their emotions through the delicious drugs.

He figured that Dante must have been seeing the changed in them, and had fed Lust the stones because of her anger for him. But why Lust allowed Dante to feed them to her, he had no idea.

" Why Lust? Why did you let her?" His voice was soft, and caught every ones attention.

" Because I don't care anymore. You said so yourself. I'll never be human. Dante is just using us to make a new Philosopher's stone for her own gain. And my purpose as a homunculus is to help her." She said this calmly, but he could see the hate storming behind her eyes.

" She...She can't make us human?"

Envy stiffened and found Sloth's eyes wide.

Envy shook his head.

" Nope. She's been using us as her pawns. She's just too cowardly to do anything herself."

Wrath bared his sharp teeth and slammed his hand into the fridge. It teetered back and forth.

Envy turned his attention back to Lust, who was smiling as she had a long time ago. Before Winry. Sinister.

" You used to be so strong Lust. So strong willed...Now look at you. She's got you under her thumb." he said in disgust.

She let out a cold laugh. " I'm no different from the rest of you."

Envy stared into her cold eyes and asked, " Don't you care what happens to Winry?"

She smiled darkly, " I thought you said you didn't care about humans. So why should I?"

Envy regretted using those words. He remembered exactly when he had said them. On that damned train. He looked at her with a soft expression turned to determination. He had seen Edward dawn the look when he was doing something selfless, he thought he'd try it.

" I care for her."

He felt as if something had been released form him. A cage opening in his chest, letting loose something. He knew exactly what it was..." I love her." He whispered.

Lust must have heard this, because her entire demeanor changed. She was her old self again.

" Finally, he admits it." She smirks.

Envy couldn't help but drop his mouth and point at her.

" What! You tricked me!"

" what? I'm confused." Wrath whined.

" So am I." Sloth agreed.

Lust turned to them and smiled. " I was trying to prove a point. Envy didn't truly understand how Dante controls us with the stones-"

" So she pretended to act like her old self to help me see the light." Envy finished.

" So...Can Dante really not make us human?" S,loth asked.

Lust's face turned sad for a moment. " No. She can't."

It was quiet for a moment before Wrath finally spoke.

" You know...I already feel human as it is."

His fellow humunculie all stared at him.

" Ever since Winry showed up...Every day I feel more and more relaxed. I'm not..Angry anymore." he looked up and met all of their eyes, " I feel like I do have a soul. And a heart. I feel like I am a human. And I don't think I ever was anything else. And I know that now, because of Winry."

Envy had to give it to the kid. He had grown up.

And Envy agreed with him.

" What's she planning to do with Winry, Lust?"

Lust's face became grim. " I thought you would have seen it by now...Dante needs Edward to make her a Philosophers Stone. She's going to try and persuade him, and probably make him her new lover.."

" I wouldn't doubt it." Envy said, remembering how she had tried to chamber him.

Lust locked eyes with Envy, trying to tell her something.

And then everything made sense. It all just clicked together.

" No..." He whispered, but hardly made a sound.

He felt his knees buckle beneath him, and suddenly he was on his knees. He should have felt weak. Should have stood. But he couldn't find the strength.

Sloth gasped. " She can't!"

Envy gritted his teeth. He had never felt like this before. Never felt the anger ans anguish bubbling up inside his throat. He didn't have the need to take the woman's head and crush it beneath his hands. He wanted to tear her to pierced and then burn her so there would be nothing left. He wanted to take what was left of her soul and destroy that as well, so there would be nothing left. He didn't care what happened to him. Didn't care if he really did need those stones to survive.

Nothing mattered if Winry died.

He felt ten times heavier as realization hit.

Envy quickly stood on his feet. He set his determined gaze of Lust, who seemed to read his mind. He nodded to her, then turned to the others." I'm going to need all of your help in this."

Wrath nodded. " I'll do anything to help Winry."

Sloth smiled, " Count me in."

For once, Envy felt whole. A dark smile spread across his face, and he cracked his knuckles.

" I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

Ya, so I hope that was good. There wasn't any good Envy and Winry love action ( like lemons) but I can't do those every five minutes! And if your wondering again, yes there is a Edward, Winry, Envy love triangle. Sorry folks, but I also find Edward to be VERY hot and he's such a sweetie. I had to give him a little Winry lov'in. **DON'T STOP READING JUST BECAUSE I SAID THAT!** It's all going to come together my friends. You'll see!


	12. Sacrifice

Dear Reader,

I hope yall don't hate me for this chapter. It's pretty sad...But don't *sniffle* worry! There has to be a down point to the story! Think of it as Twilight *gag*...You'll catch my drift. okay so I should have the next chapter done within the hour. Thanks so much for the reveiws guys! Keep them coming! They give me strength! AHHHH! And I hope this chapter was alright...

- Ramona F.

P.S, seriosly, to get a feel for this chapter, listen to the song quoted.

* * *

**Sacrifice**

_Yeah but nobody searches  
Nobody cares somehow  
When the loving that you've wasted  
Comes raining from a hapless cloud  
And I might stop and look upon your face  
Disappear in the sweet, sweet gaze  
See the living that surrounds me  
Dissipate in a violet place  
Can't you see what you've done to my heart  
And soul?  
This is a wasteland now_

_-Slow Hands, PDA_

" Sugar?"

Winry tried to contain a tremor as the cold eyed woman gave her one of her glacier smiles and held up a beautiful ceramic cup of glistening little sugar cubes. After all of the things she had experienced while being with the humunclie and their Master, she never saw this coming.

After Winry had been whisked away, she had been taken to a sun room with walls made entirely of glass. They where surrounded by many flowers and plants, and sat at a small circular table for two, with a delicate white lace table cloth reaching all the way to the floor. It was quite beautiful in that place, and reminded her of a magical forest of sorts. She guessed the Dante spent most of her time here, and that fact made the girl a little less intimidating to Winry. Caring people cared for plants. And Dante had gone to the trouble of setting up a small brunch for them and everything. With little cucumber sandwiches and scones. Winry felt disgusting and gross, covered in dust and who knows what else, compared to beautiful Dante and her pale dress.

" Yes please." Winry smiled.

She gingerly took three sugar cubes. Dante's eyes widened slightly.

" My, that is a lot of sugar."

Winry blushed as she plopped them in her tea, careful not to let any get on the nice white cloth.

" Yes, I have a sweet tooth."

" But your so thin, how do you manage such a figure?" Dante asked, smiling.

Winry blushed. " Oh, I don't really pay attention to that sort of stuff."

Really, Winry ate whatever she wanted. She was a pretty hardy eater, but loved healthy foods. She worked a lot with her muscles, lifting and pulling heavy things, so she always burned off whatever she gained with her automail work. Winry didn't wear tube tops for nothing.

" And what beautiful skin you have. Has it always been so smooth?"

Winry smiled and blushed. " Really Dante, your skin is much prettier than mine!"

She didn't know what was going on, but being out in the mid day sun, and surrounded by the sweet smell of roses, while being complemented by a beautiful woman felt like Winry was in a strange dream, or a fairy tale. Dante felt like a queen to her.

" Why thank you Winry...Now I have a question for you." Dante didn't look up at her as she poured some cream into her tea and stirred it slowly with a small spoon.

Winry's eyebrows pulled together, " Question? What kind of question?"

Dante shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly and smiled. " Nothing important really. Just girl talk. I want to know more about you Winry. During your stay with us, you and I haven't really had time to connect yet." Dante met her eyes and her smile grew softer.

Winry didn't know what to think.

This woman was in fact scary beyond all reasons...But Winry felt like she was sincere with her words. But this was the woman who had said Envy and the others didn't have hearts...The woman who made Envy throw up red stones and cause him to get weaker...

But, Winry decided, if Envy could change, than so could Dante.

She decided to give her a chance.

" Ask away." Winry cheerfully smiled.

There was an unreadable glint to Dante's eye, but she smiled and laced her fingers, resting her face in them as Envy had at breakfast.

" So, tell me Winry, how do you and Fullmetal know one another?"

Winry was a bit surprised by the question, and took a sip of her tea. It was a little too hot, and she wanted to spit it back out, but that would be embarrassing. Especially in front of the sharp eyed girl.

" I've know him since I was really little...You see, we come from the town Resembool, and it's pretty small. Our houses where only a hill apart." Winry closes her eyes, and already she can see the winds of Resembool move across the grass, moving the high blades like waves in the ocean. She sees herself walking up the embedded path to the Elric's. She knows it blind folded now. Once she reaches the top, she doesn't see the charred remains of their home, or the skeletal tree that loomed over the remains like some dark, grim reaper reminding her of their past. But a two story house, with a healthy, living tree beside it, watching over the house and all who live in it. There are two boys in the front lawn, both blond and laughing. The shorter one is the one that catches her eye...He holds himself like he's ten feet tall, even though he is rather small. His gold eyes find their way to her, and he's smiling a lop sided grin, closing his eyes. He waves his arm in the air, and it magically isn't automail._ " Winry! Hey Winry!"_

Winry opens her eyes as the memories fade. She stares at her tea, see's her eyes reflected in the red surface. She wondered then if Trisha hadn't passed, and Ed and Al hadn't lost their bodies...If they would still be there. And she could walk that hill and have his golden eyes find her. Still have him run and and ask to play.

Winry closed her eyes.

No, Edward would never do that. He wasn't interested in anything but getting he and Al's bodies back. He was focused, and dead set on getting what he wanted. And he blatantly showed a blind eye to Winry, except when he needed her mechanical skills. But Winry sucked it up every time. It was her job. He would come home when he got himself banged up, demand a new arm in a week, then vanish.

And expect her not to worry.

Or be upset.

Or cry and think about the horrible things that could happen to him.

She could see herself now, hunched over, sitting behind him as she fixed his arm. His shirt was off, and his skin was bruised over strong muscles from his last scuffle, she presumed. His hair was down, flowing a dark gold and his head was bent. She had tried, pleaded with him not to go. But as always, when she finished the repairs, he backed away. Put distance between them. He wouldn't say anything as he left. Just would put on his many layers of clothing. Then stare at her for a moment before he shut the door.

" Something wrong?" Dante asked softly.

Winry jumped a bit, startled, because she had used the exact same words she had in her dream.

Winry squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memories. But they came.

_Dante sitting on a throne. A black throne with people suffering carved into the side. Winry feels that her hands are bound. " Something wrong, my dear?" Dante asks, her tone playful. Winry tried to untie the ropes, and once she does they turn into two snakes, who hiss and fight one another, but their movements mirror one another, making it hard for them to fight. Eventually they both kill themselves. Now that the ropes are gone, Winry finds she's paralyzed, and looks down at her wrists to see her snake bites are reopened and fresh. She screams in pain, fire going through her. But like a blanket of peace, she feels Envy's arms around her. She looks up to see his amethyst eyes are full of pain. Then he changes. Slowly, he's Edward, with the same pained expression on his handsome face, only expressed through a burning gold she can feel throughout her soul. " Where did you go Win?" He whispered, his voice so close but also far away. She feels tears streaming down her face. She felt so sorry for some reason. So terribly sorry for doing something. She clasped onto him tighter and tried to hold on, but he was moving away from her. To Dante's throne. She watched as the tall woman stood to greet him, holding her arms out. Winry suddenly felt a light shinning from beneath her, and looked through it's blinding rays to see Dante wasn't Dante. She was Winry. And she was smiling that cold smile that didn't reach her eyes. Winry screamed, feeling immense pain from the light. Dante finally had Edward in her arms, and he slowly pulled her into a kiss. Winry cried through her pain. " Edward! Stop! That's not me!" Then a shadow descended on her. She looked up into Envy's amethyst eyes and saw herself reflected in them. She wasn't herself. She was Dante. " Say good bye, mother." Envy had a sadistic smile on his face as he raised back his hand and turned it in to a blade, and moved to cut through her. Just as the blade was about to fall, she was in another place. She was in Resembool. Sitting in a chair on the hill separating her house from Edwards. And then she saw them. Edward and Envy, not far off in the distance. They stood facing each other, and both had their arms turned into swords. Winry wanted to shout, but she had lost her voice. So she had to watch. They began to fight, just like the snakes. Their movements where exactly the same, and neither of them moved to doge of defend themselves. They only cut each other apart. Slowly, Winry watched them both die, and was left alone, with out a voice. _

"...Winry? Winry!"

Winry shook with terror. She felt her body go out in a cold sweat.

She had never had such dreams. Not since her parents died. And not since Ed and Al first left home. But these dreams where different...they sent a fear through her that was all too real.

It took her a moment to gather herself together. She looked up at Dante's slightly startled face.

" You went white as a sheet...Is something wrong?"

The chill was still in her voice.

Winry didn't want to speak about her dream, so she told a half truths.

" I was remembering the night Ed and Al tried to bring their mother back."

That was also a disturbing image that she could erase from her memory. Ed in Alphonse's arms...And the blood. All of the blood...It had been too much for Winry. She had nightmares about it for weeks on end. " I'm sure you know what they did...Since you seem to know everything." Winry whispered, looking down, then meeting her icy gaze.

Dante stared at her for a moment, appearing to be in deep thought.

" You where there? During it all?" She asked quietly.

Winry shook her head, and stared down at her tea.

" No...I doubt they would have let me, even if I knew what was going on. No, I wasn't there. But Al...He came to our doorstep...With Edward in his arms. His arm and leg where cut clean, and he was...Bleeding to death. I...I've never been so scared in my entire life." Winry whispered that last part. She had been so afraid Edward was going to die. She didn't know what she'd do if...She shook her head. She couldn't think of that.

" You care deeply for him. Much more than a mechanic or child hood friend would..." Dante mused. She held her tea cup before her lips.

Winry met her eyes and smiled softly.

" Yes, I do. But Edward...He's complicated. He doesn't have times for things like that...And he sees me only as his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell," She laughed bitterly, " The automail junkie. He's too absorbed in alchemy and getting he and Al's bodies back for anyone else. So...I'll be whatever he wants me to be, besides," She stopped herself before saying what she was about to. She was going to say, _I have Envy. _But she knew she couldn't, so she simply said another true statement, " I'm just glad he wants me around at all."

Dante stared at her as she explained this, and a knowing smile came on her face.

When Winry finished, she and Dante stared at each other for a few minutes.

" He does care for you my dear. Deeply."

Winry couldn't conceal a startled little gasp.

" What makes you say that?" She asked, suspicious.

Dante closed her eyes and smirked.

" I have my resources...But since you went missing Fullmetal has been a complete mess. I hear in his free time he puts up missing persons adds all over Central. His new obsession is no longer the Philosophers stone my dear," she opened her eyes and Winry could see the pale blue. They pierced through her, and Winry dared her to say the words she expected. She hoped she wouldn't, because it would only taunt Winry's poor heart even more. But at the same time, a small part of her hoped she would. But Winry tried to fight it off. Because now she felt _halved_...

She now realized something crucial that she had been trying to ignore. But what her dreams where bringing to reality.

_Twin snakes...They're both so much alike..._

Winry was in love with Envy.

She felt joyous for having announce it. Her soul felt like it had leapt off a building and was soaring high in the air, free.

But then came crashing to the ground with a sickening realization of what was staring her in the face.

Because her old love was burned into her, and unmovable. Winry doubted if she would ever rid of it. It was something she had had her entire life.

Because she is also in love with a certain alchemist...

" Edward Elric is searching for _you_. Winry Rockbell."

* * *

Envy stood on the roof. He stared up into the cloudy sky. It had been a bright day, but he feared it may rain. He noticed how ironic it was. That this morning everything had seemed to be perfect...And now it was all going into chaos.

_Damn...This better not put us behind schedule._

His hands itched in anticipation.

And dread.

While Winry was at her little tea party ( Sloth had used her powers to their advantage) Envy and the others had devised a plan. Everything was very simple.

But also, very, very complicated.

Because Lust's instructions where thick in the back of his mind...

And he really didn't want to carry out with them.

_Don't listen to Lust..._

Envy shook his head at the voice, as if it could see him. He then remembered it couldn't and was probably waiting for a reply. He still felt crazy when he spoke to the blasted thing.

" I have to..." He whispered out loud.

" Don't worry Envy, everything will be okay."

He jumped a bit to see Wrath standing beside him. He was staring out at the horizon, with sharp eyes. Envy noticed that he had grown a little. Envy smiled. He wasn't going to be able to call him imp for much longer. He turned his gaze back to the sky, his smile fading and his face becoming serious.

" Even so, there is the chance that this plan could back fire."

He felt Wrath tense beside him.

" And then Winry would be in even more danger..." Wrath finished.

" Exactly. So, I'm counting on you Wrath." He turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Wrath stared up at him with wide eyes. Envy had seen little brothers looking up tot heir elder sibling with the same expression. And he was glad to be receiving it.

" But what if I'm not fast enough." Doubt and nervousness crossed his eyes momentarily.

Envy shook his head. " Your fast enough kid. Trust me."

Wrath smirked, and revealed his sharp teeth.

As they stared at the horizon together, watching the skies slowly churn into darker grays, Envy couldn't help but smile darkly at them.

He felt as if fate was testing him.

That same fate who had sent the pipsqueak to the train station and made Gluttony speak like the voice. The same fate that seemed to be testing him now with making a crucial decision.

A decision Envy certainly did not want to make.

He looked up at the sky.

Never, in his whole existence had he ever believed anything was up there. Not once. He laughed at miserable humans who believed the sun was a living being, or any other rubbish. But he knew of the gate. Had heard tales. So there must be something beyond this. There had to be someone pulling the strings to his rotten existence. So he looking up at it. Looked straight into it's imaginary eyes and grinned.

" Now listen to me you sick bastard. I don't know who or what your are, and I don't even know if your there. But..." He closed his eyes, and he saw Winry sleeping. Curled up with a smile on her angelic face. He opened his eyes again, and found he felt calm. Relaxed, " I don't know what will happen to me after this. And I really don't care. Just...Give me the strength to do it."

He looked down at his hands. They where trembling. Thunder boomed in the distance, as if the fate was ordering him to continue.

Envy closed his eyes and whispered to the imaginary fate, " Give me the strength to do what's right. For once."

Wrath didn't ask him who he was speaking to. He had an idea that the child actually had an idea himself. Wrath just stood and looked out on the horizon. Envy didn't know what was going threw the kids mind. But he looked a hell of a lot more focused than Envy.

" Envy..."

He turned to see Sloth. She had a small smile on her face. But it was sad. She had her eyes down cast, and her cheerfulness was gone. Replaced by her old self. She finally met his eyes.

Envy's chest tightened.

A thunder clap sounded over head.

" She's in her room."

Envy stared at the roof tiling. He studied it's intricate designs. The water that now beagn to spirnkle down onto it's surface. It pooled and collected, then eventually the entire roof was soaked. He hardly felt the rain. He hardly felt anything at all.

Except for that feeling of falling.

He looked at Wrath, and saw he was staring up at him.

" I love her to, Envy." He whispered.

He couldn't help but smile a small little smile. But it faded as quickly as it had come, and his face became like the calm before the storm. His face was emotionless but his amethyst eyes where raging with inner turmoil.

" Just be ready." He said in his steely tone. As he said this, he fell off the side of the roof with grace and agility he was proud of possessing. Grabbing on to the roofs edge he flung himself into Winry's room, landing silently on his feet. She always left her window open for him. Sorrow filled him and he tried with all of his being to bite it back. But Déjà vu flooded over him.

She was facing away from him. Facing the desk in the room. Brushing out her long, wet hair.

Envy stiffened. And couldn't help but smile.

_This was how we met..._He smiled.

Envy recalled how different the circumstances had been back then...

How different_ he_ had been.

Envy stood and marveled her for a moment, but he knew he couldn't stand here for too much longer. There wasn't enough time. And if he didn't do this quickly, then he wasn't sure he would be able to work up the courage again. Being quiet as a shadow, Envy walked to her, the only sound was his arm turning into a blade and the water dripping to it's point and onto the floor.

He ever so lightly pressed the point to her back.

Envy closed his eyes. They where burning. Like his throat.

Like the rest of him.

" Envy?"

He opened his eyes to find Winry looking up at him. Her face was full of confusion. She looked at the blade, and then back up at him.

G_od damn it!_

He gritted his teeth as Lust's stupid plan rung in his mind.

_To make sure she is completely safe..._

" Envy? What's wrong?"

He felt warm hands flutter on him. The feeling made him feel warm. He gritted his teeth and opened his eyes. His face twisted into that of disgust and it took all of his strength to bat the hands away.

" Don't touch me, _human_."

Every word stung him, as he could see it did her. Winry's face fell into an even deeper confusion. But he pushed himself to continue...All the the while with Lust's words in his head.

_...You will have to do what you fear to do..._

" Envy I...What's wrong?" she asked, as tears filled into her blue eyes.

He made himself smile darkly through his pain.

He wanted to reach out and wipe those tears away. Wanted to smooth out her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Wanted to make her his...Wanted to be everything he couldn't be for her.

" Nothing. I've just come to kill you, that's all. I hope you weren't expecting something else."

Her body shuddered. But she got a determined look on her face, and she stood her ground to him.

" What's wrong Envy? Why are you acting li-"

He pushed her back wards into her desk with brutal force. He could see the fear in her eyes. Could hear her small gasp. He closed his eyes, trying not to remember nights spent with her.

But it was too late.

He was already remembering her snuggling up to him, looking up at him. He could feel her fingers out lining his face, a finger going over his lips. He could hear her laugh. Could taste her on his lips. He could hear her gasp. Could feel his slow hands go up her back.

" Envy...Your hurting me.."

He hadn't realized he had her pinned to the desk.

He stared down at her fiercely.

" Your going to feel nothing in a moment dear. Don't worry..."

Her eyes went wide with alarm as he grabbed onto her. He threw her like a rag doll out the open window and prayed that Wrath be on time...

_There!_

Envy moved to the window, and saw as Wrath landed, Winry in his small arms. He stared angrily up at Envy.

" What the hell Envy?" Wrath shouted through the rain.

" Master says we don't need her anymore, so I was just taking care of her."

He saw Wrath stiffen, and then turn his attention to Winry.

He knew what he was saying. They had rehearsed it.

_" Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." _

Envy could remember Lust's red eyes on him as she stared straight into his eyes.

_She'll have to never want to come back. She'll have to hate the one thing that's keeping her here. Fear what she's learned to love. _

Envy bitterly smiled.

No. She had never loved him. He had never heard her say it.

_I was so close..._

He jumped and spun in the air, landing just in front of Wrath. Now he was supposed to chase them. This is where it got tricky.

Wrath ran with Winry in his arms, and Envy followed suit. They dodged trees, and jumped over upturned roots. Envy never lost track of them, and when Wrath came to the vantage point, Envy changed into him. Wrath pretended to stumble and drop Winry. He fell behind a tree and Envy came gliding up behind him. Wrath and he met eyes for a moment, and Wrath nodded with a small smile.

Envy scooped up Winry, feeling her softness against him sending that damned fire through him. But it went away when he heard her sobs. They where quiet...But still there. She shivered against him.

He grunted. It was very hard to carry Winry in these small arms. He didn't know how Wrath could have done it...But he would make it. This was his idea of the plan. He had used his shape shifting as an excuse to see her one last time...He had to see her off. Had to made sure they got her before Dante could realize she was gone. Once she was safe with the Elric's then everything would be okay. She would be safe. Envy seethed with old rage, but let it fade as quickly as it had come.

Winry's going to be safe. That's all that mattered to him now. Not even his own life. Whatever a lame excuse it was for a life.

_Even how much I hate to give her up._

* * *

Ya...So this is _*sniffle*_ the best I could do! Seriously guys, if it sucked I'm sorry! AHHH! But it's all coming together now. _*sigh*_ even if my fingers hurt, I've already got the next chapter half way done._ *makes a determined face*_ and I shall finish it! Review please!


	13. Fade Away

Dear Reader,

dang, I hope yall don't hate me for this chapter. *sigh* but it must be done. Don't worry, everything works out for the best...I think...Gah! I feel so sick! Yall are lucky I wrote this! I woke up and found that my lap top was GONE! Luckily, my stupid grandmother doesn't know my pass word. HA! I yelled at her for an hour about sneaking into my room while I was alseep and taking my stuff. I would have been mortified if she would have logged on and had seen my lemon chapter! ya, I had my story minimized when I shut off my computer, and it was up when I turned it on today. I would have had a heart attack. Okay, so I feel bad for envy. Really. He cried in this chapter. And theres a snippet from Ed's point of view. yall are so amazing for reviewing! I love yall!

- Ramona F.

P.S- DON'T KILL ME but I've recently been rewatching the series to get familiarized with the characters, and I made a mistake in one of my chapter which I SHALL fix. I said that Scar killed Winry's parents. Hahaha...Um, Scar killed her parent's in Fullmetal Alchemist _**BROTHERHOOD**_. Ya...Not the regualer Fullmetal Alchemist...Winry's parent's where killed by Mustang...hehe_ * sweat drops*_ sorry. And I did a horrible editing job last time. Imma go fix it. I promise! Oh, and listen to the song quoted. It's one of my freaky indie songs I like. Hey, I'm half indie kid half myself. I can't help it!

* * *

**Fade Away**

_As the summer fades away  
You'll lead me to the garden  
Passing the lovers  
Swooning in the autumn_

_See yourself, your image in the eyes of someone else  
See yourself, your fears as they appear to someone else_

_When the sun sets  
On dark silhouettes  
Collapse into dream_

_As summer fades away  
Laugh at my reflection  
Passed to a lover  
Seeking your affection_

_Though I know you won't be here for long_

_- Scarlet Fields, The Horrors_

"Damn it Al!"

Edward punched his automail fist at the notice board. It shook so hard, it scattered the photographs of missing persons all over the place. Winry's scowling face flew around him, taunting him with her many angry eyes. And their failure of finding her..._His_ failure.

She had been gone for a month.

An entire month.

" Brother..." Alphonse said softly from behind him. He heard the sound of empty armor slowly approaching, and then a giant gloved hand fell on his tense shoulder, being as gentle as it could.

" Al I...I didn't even say good bye to her...I just.._.Left_..." He whispered fiercely.

He recalled when he had last seen her... He had been scuffed up pretty bad, and Winry certainty had noticed. He could remember her sitting behind him, pleading with him not to go out again. He had been so conflicted and angry. Who was she to tell him what to do? Had been his first thought. Did she not understand how important it was that he search for the Philosophers stone? But then again, Winry had never really understood. She had simply once said that the two brothers should stay as they where. Edward wouldn't have that. Not when there was a way. He didn't care what he had to face. He _would_ get their bodies back.

Edward remembered leaving her, it had been burned into his memory. Not even saying anything as he left. What was there to say? He had called out to Sheska, but that wasn't enough. That's not what she wanted from him. Winry wanted him to do something but he had no idea what it was. Her eyes where always pleading with him. But he couldn't understand.

And then..She was gone.

He'll never forget getting the frantic call from Sheska. The book worm was crying her eyes out, and was hardly audible. The only thing he could make out clearly was,_ " Winry...Taken..."._

Someone had taken her. Came into her room in the dead of night and snatched her.

And he hadn't been there.

_" Edward, please don't go..."_

_ It's my fault she's gone. If I had been there this never would have..._

" Dammit!"

He punched the board again and it snapped in half. The severed pieces fell with a clatter at his feet. He hung his head. He let tears escape his eyes, but he had a fierce look on his face of determination and rebellion. " If I ever find that bastard who took her-"

" Don't say that brother. We'll find Winry first."

Edward angrily smacked away his brothers hand and looked up at him.

" Face it Alphonse! She's dead! We've looked and looked and..." He gestured around himself. At the fallen photos of Winry. Her scowling face looked up at them as if it was mocking their failure. He couldn't bring himself to even look at photos of her.

There was determination and calm in his brothers glowing eyes. All was silent for a moment until Alphonse spoke up in his small, echoing voice, " I know you care brother. I do to. But saying she's dead is only going to make it a reality. We have to stay positive Edward. For Winry."

Finally, Edwards face twisted in anguish. He covered his face in his gloved hands.

_First Mom, now Winry..._

" I never...I should have said something to her...I..." He said in his sorrow, his voice coming out as a whisper.

To think that that had been his last time to see her. That he had wasted so much time. She had cried, had begged him to stay. To come home. Maybe if he had listened, and at least stayed the night...she wouldn't be gone.

_" I miss you when your gone Edward..."_

He looked down at a her photograph. Her blue eyes pierced through him. Memories of his childhood flooded around him, and he allowed himself to drown...

Winry sat beside him, not thinking he was awake. She was asleep, sitting up right in a chair. He guessed she had been watching him all night. He had been in horrible pain...Getting all his nerves attached to the automail arm and leg he now donned. He was told he shouldn't stand. But he didn't care what they said. He_ was_ going to stand, and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

" This pain is nothing..." he whispered with a determined ferocity as he went to stand.

He noted that Alphonse wasn't in his usual corner. He was probably outside.

Edward got up, and tried to be quiet to sneak around Winry. As he put pressure on his leg, a horrible pain shot up through him. He felt like a rod was being shoved up his leg, and he could help but let out a small little cry in agony. He went to clutch at his leg, but his fingers met cold metal. Everything began to go fuzzy, and he felt himself falling. He braced himself for impact. Not before feeling a pair of soft arms around him. In his delirium he breathed in, and was surrounded by a soothing sweetness he had never known before.

" Oh Edward..."

He opened his eyes as a pair of beautiful blue met his.

He had never noticed how beautiful they looked...

Edward shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

He finally realized he was lying back in bed. He guessed he must have passed out from pain. He stared bitterly at the ceiling. " Damn it." He mumbled.

_How am I supposed to be a state alchemist if I can't move?_

A soft hand went to his forehead, and he looked to see Winry's worried eyes. She leaned over the bed, and her long hair slightly fell on his face. He could smell her...It was the smell from when he had passed out.

_Has Winry always smelt so good?_

He blushed slightly when she looked at him again, turning her pale, sky colored gaze on him. She had flecks of gray in her eyes...And a darker blue to go along with her lighter shade...

She smiled, breaking his concentration from her eyes. " How are you feeling?"

He gulped a little.

_She's just Winry. Nothing to stare at. She's all scrawny and whines all the time! Not to mentions she's a cry baby and cries about everything. _

" Edward?" She pressed when he didn't answer right away, worry in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes, " Well considering I just got all of my nerves connected to a couple hunks of metal...Peachy. Just peachy."

" Hunks of metal! I worked really hard making those Ed!" She stomped her foot.

" Automail junkie." he snickered.

" Alchemy freak!" She cried.

All thoughts of Winry smelling good or having pretty eyes where gone.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same. It went on for about twenty minutes until Alphonse came back in and tried to stand between them, like always.

Through his tears, Edward smiled at his memories.

_Is that all I'll have of her now? Just memories?_

The thought caused a tremor to go down his spine and he pushed away the thought.

That memory was when he had first noticed her. And the last. Edward didn't have time fro such things. He had to get he and his brothers bodies back. No matter what. And if that meant he couldn't...Go after something _he_ wanted, then he would give up that pursuit. His brother was all he had.

Edward hadn't even been sure what was going on between he and Winry...He didn't know what he wanted.

But when she left...he realized what that absence could be like. There was a void in his life that could no longer be filled. A place in him that had been taken from him. Edward found this to be strange, before she had been away from him for so long, and he hadn't felt anything like what he was feeling now. Now...She was in trouble. And he imagined that day when she had been taken by Barry the Chopper over and over and over in his mind. He imagined some sick freak like that hacking up Winry and...

Edward stopped himself.

He wiped his tears away with his sleeve and looked up at his brother.

If Alphonse could smile, he would be right at that moment, Edward mused.

" We'll find her brother. Don't worry." Alphonse promised, like he had been for a month.

Edward picked up her photograph. He had the original in his pocket, but he didn't want Alphonse to see he had it. No one knew it was there. And he didn't think it was necessary for Al to know. He would just tease him. But Edward took comfort in having it...It made him recall when he had taken it.

_Just another memory..._

Edward looked around and let out a heavy sigh.

" Better get these cleaned up Al."

" Edward Elric."

Edward turned to see Louis Armstrong staring down at him. He was a colossal man, with a bald head except for one lock of blond hair and a blond mustache. His pale blue eyes looked down to a bundle of papers he was holding. They where the fliers that had scattered to the ground. Well, half of them anyway. Edward had made sure to make as many copies possible. Currently, Winry's face was posted on half of Amestris.

" I'm very sorry about Ms. Rockbells disappearance. It's a shame."

Edward clenched his fist. It shook with his sorrow and rage.

" I'm going to find her." he vowed. He made his signature determined face.

Armstrong gave him a confident grin after staring at him a few moments.

" I know you will..." He then ripped off his shirt and struck a pose, " The flames of love conquer all!" A light seemed to come from no where and shine down on him.

Alphonse and Edward stared up at him and simultaneously sweat dropped.

" She's out there somewhere Edward." Riza Hawkeye said from behind the still posing man. Her fierce eyes locked onto Edward's and she gave him a determined nod.

" Elric, Sir, theirs a phone call for you." a voice cut in.

Edward turned to see a secretary waving at him from behind a desk.

" A phone call?" he echoed.

" Yes, it sounds really urgent. Something about a missing persons ad-"

Edward was across the room before she could finish her sentence. He ripped the phone from her hands and held it up to his ear, smacking himself in the process. " Hello?" He yelled into the device.

" Is this Edward Elric?" A male voice asked from the other line.

" It is. Who is this?" Edward asked cautiously.

The line was silent for a few moments, and Edward thought he had hung up. But his voice came back on and startled him. " William. And I've found the missing girl. Winry?"

Edward felt his heart stop. " Where are you?"

" Central station."

" I'll be there in ten minutes."

Edward didn't even give him time to reply. He threw the phone down and happily turned to face Alphonse. The suit of armor was staring at him expectantly.

" Someone found her." He smiled.

" Alright! I told you brother!"

" Well lets not keep your love waiting!" Armstrong said, posing.

" Cut that out- Hey! Put me down!" Edward shouted.

Armstrong had hoisted him over his shoulder and began running at top speed. Edward felt the skin on his face pull back, but his heart twittered with glee.

_She's alright. She safe._

"To Central Station!" Edward shouted, and pointed ahead.

As Armstrong ran with a rugged pace, Edward made a new vow.

_I'll never let this happen ever again. Never._

* * *

" Tell me again Envy, how did she escape?"

Envy stood only a few feet away from the woman, but he could still feel the icy daggers cut through him. He stood his ground, clenching his fists. He was prepared for the worst. Envy held his chin high and returned her glare. He didn't care anymore anyway...She was gone.

His body bristled.

He couldn't think about that.

But Envy was finding it harder and harder to avoid the topic, since it was all Dante wished to speak about nowadays.

" Really, it was such a long time ago. I don't see why you care. I've explained it to you countless-"

" But I want to hear it again. Humor me, will you?" Dante asked, interrupting him as she always did. Her body was standing before a giant window, looking out on the underground city below. Because it was winter, it was warmer in the mansion, allowing his "master" to wear thinner dresses. She took the liberty of trying to show more skin, and flaunting it in front of him. Envy felt sick looking at her. All he could see was her corpse like skin and how in time, it would rot.

Envy stared at the floor and recited the lie he and the others had agreed on in his mind.

" She jumped out the window and left on a train. I lost track of her in Central, where Fullmetal found her" he couldn't stop himself from growling out that little bastards name.

Memories assaulted him and he urged them back.

He could only remember when he was alone. Only then could he show his new damned emotions that his "master" couldn't see. Only then could he remember_ her_...Only then could he day dream of what could have been.

Dante stood motionless for what felt to Envy like forever. She was just doing this to make him uncomfortable, he knew. He recalled when he had first broke the news of the girls "escape". He swallowed a grin when remembering Dante's face. She had been pissed.

" That will be all Envy. You may go now."

Envy didn't waste time leaving. He turned on his heals and almost ran out of the room.

Wrath was sitting on the floor, and looked up at him with large, worried eyes. He was clearly afraid. Envy knelt before him and took the boys chin in between his fingers, tilting his gaze up to him and locking eyes with the child.

Over the months he and the imp had grown an almost brotherly bond. He looked after the child, making sure he was well taken care of and taught him things his fake mother could not. He lent him brotherly advice, and found the child's dotting to be growing on him. They spared together, and he was happy to admit that Wrath was excelling nicely, and had mastered both his body and his alchemy.

But now Dante wanted to see him. Alone. And Envy couldn't help but feel his need to protect the little sin to flow over him. He wasn't sure why Dante had been so focused on the child, and Envy was afraid of what she would do...Or what she would force him to do.

_Or eat._

" Don't show any fear. Your better than that." Envy whispered.

Wrath gulped and nodded. Envy let a grin pull on his face. Wrath closed his eyes.

" I miss her..." He whispered.

Envy's heart stilled and he felt a pang of sorrow fill through him. He closed his eyes tightly as images of her assaulted him.

He could feel her soft body under him. Could taste her sweet lips on his own. Could feel her moan into his mouth and her hands through his hair. He could see her eyes and her smile within them. Could hear her saying his name in that loving tone...

Envy's mind screamed at his memories to stop. He could only take so much...

He clutched at his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Wrath looking at him with sympathy. Wrath placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. " At least she's safe now, brother."

Envy had never been called brother before.

He was then reminded of Fullmetal pipsqueak and his tin can.

Something he had always envied about them was their brotherly bond. And now it appeared that he had his own. His pain from remembering her subsided for a moment, and he couldn't help but smile down at the little boy. He rather liked being called brother. He couldn't deny himself that.

Wrath stood abruptly and stretched his arms over his head ( Something he had picked up from Envy) and looked down at him. Wrath grinned, exposing his sharp teeth like always, and walked past Envy.

Eventually, Envy stood. He slowly made his way down the hall. It was dark, but he could find his way easily enough. He paused once he made it to Lust's door. He stared at the black oak for a moment, and recalled his last conversation with his sisterly sin.

_" That was a noble thing you did, Envy."_

_ Envy looked to the ground, so he couldn't see her sincere face. " Whatever. Now it's done."_

_ A hand went to his shoulder, and he jolted in surprise. It wasn't like Lust to show such affection. But then again, it wasn't like Envy to care for a human. Her face was not at all how he remembered. It was...peaceful. Not seductive or evil. He had the stones to thank for that, and his current condition._

_ " But now she's safe. Would you rather her stay and-"_

_ " Don't say it. Don't, just..." His voice turned into a whisper and he closed his eyes._

_ After a few moments passed Lust moved in closer to him , and he was startled, afraid she was her old self and making some pass at him. He really couldn't handle that right then. But she only moved to whisper in his ear._

_ " I'll watch over her while in Central. I'll make sure she's okay."_

_ Relief washed over him and he closed his eyes._

_ " Thank you..." he whispered._

That had been a long time ago. Lust had been sent to Central by Dante and had failed to return. Envy tried not to think the worst...But he couldn't help but fear for her. Envy had never once imagined one of his own dying...he had seen it before, but not with his current humunculie. If anything where to happen to them...he didn't know what he would do.

" Probably finally go insane." he muttered bitterly to himself.

Now that he hadn't had any stones in six months, Envy was able to think clearly. He hadn't felt this good in...Well, his entire life. There where moments when he would feel his anger rise up, and he didn't think he would ever fully heal from his past. He still felt a burning hatred for his father. And his dislike for the Fullmetal pipsqueak seemed to be grater.

But that's because he imagined _him_ with her...Every time he closed his eyes that's all he would see. He would remember when he had willingly given her to him...Had felt her warmth for the last time in his arms, and had let that bastard take her from him.

_" Thank you..."_

Rage ran through him. Envy spun on his heel and punched at the wall, breaking through the old material like it was tissue paper. He stood in his position for a while, with his head hung low. His body shook with rage. Usually, Envy was pretty passive about fighting. But now...Now he wanted to rip out that little bastards throat. He wanted to see his bright golden eyes fade away and roll into the back of his skull. He wanted to make him feel the same pain Envy felt every single moment or his damned existence.

Like right now.

" Envy..."

He hadn't felt a cool hand on his tense shoulder. He whirled around, feeling like a caged animal, and turned his arm into a sword. His arm went through water. Envy stiffened and hung his head. He turned his arm back to normal and felt water bead off of his arm.

Cool arms wrapped around him and the side of his face was pressed against Sloth's collar bone. He would have stabbed her months ago. Would have pushed her back and told her to leave him alone and never, ever touch him again. But...he found himself trembling. He found himself recalling something he had seen a woman who looked exactly like Sloth do a long, long time ago, but with a much smaller child. That's what Envy felt like. A small child, with the need for a mothers comfort. He had never know a mother. Had never had one. Yet he yearned for it. Dante would use it to her advantage at times to control him, and he knew it. But he succumbed to her lies and falsely sweet voice. Allowed him to purr into his ear_ " My son...My sweet son..."_ Which she had been doing a lot recently. The memory made him feel sick.

Sloth smoothed out his hair in a soothing way that only a mother was capable of. He felt his trembling subside and he could help but nestle into her. He shuddered and felt prickling behind his eyes.

He felt so damned weak.

He thought he should care. But Envy couldn't bring himself to pull away, or stop his new shuddering.

" Shh..." Sloth soothed, and he felt her cheek rest against the top of his head.

They stood there for a long time. And he felt his depression slowly fall onto him like it did every night. But he was in the wrong place. Usually he did this in the darkness of his room. He would lay where she had been long ago, and he would feel for her in his sheets. He would cry at the absence of her warmth and her eyes. He would yearn for her in ways he thought unimaginable. His skin burned as did his tears, yet he felt cold. He felt dead. More so then he had in the last four hundred years. He felt a stinging absence form within himself. Like a part of him had been torn out. He found a stabbing pain, and would clutch at his chest and he screamed.

He recalled his last moments of her in the darkness. And he always found them to just bring more pain. But he had to make himself remember. Had to make himself see what he had done to her. The sadness and terror in her eyes when he had...he shook his head against Sloth and grit his teeth.

" You did the right thing." Sloth whispered.

Envy stiffened.

Why was that? Why did everyone tell him that? He knew it had been the right thing...Then why did he still wish he hadn't? Couldn't there have been another way?

Envy remembered her eyes, and the purity.

He was then reminded of his original conflict.

If she had stayed, then Dante would have just used her, and she would have been killed. But that wasn't what he had feared by her staying. He feared that he would have eventually killed her himself. Slowly, he would have poisoned her.

He was glad she was gone, but at the same time he felt a misery that rivaled all others.

Envy thought that no one had known such pain. No one could understand what he felt like. No one knew exactly what to say. That's why they told him he had done the right thing. They didn't understand...

_They couldn't possibly. _

Envy laughed bitterly through his tears. Here he was, Envy, the first homunculus, who was said to hate all humans. Who had slaughtered millions mercilessly and had done so out of enjoyment. Who stayed with that bitch Dante just so he could kill as many humans he could, along with Hohenhiem and his brats. Not caring at all about becoming human...

Here he was crying over some girl.

He opened his eyes and stared at Sloth's ouroboros tattoo. His bitter laughter continued. Because he felt so completely human in this moment. And he hated it. He wanted nothing more than to return to the way he was before.

He wished for a moment that he had never met Winry Rockbell.

He wished he still didn't yearn for her smile, for her smell. He wished he didn't wish to hear her laugh or speak. He was forgetting the sound of her voice, and he also hated himself for that.

Envy wished he didn't love her.

His bitter laughter turned into cries of his anguish, and he crumpled to the floor, taking Sloth down with him. Her motherly arms wrapped around him, giving him the feeling of momentary love.

" Why...does this hurt so much?" He whispered to know one, clutching at his chest.

He wondered if this is how Edward had felt...When she had been taken.

Envy remembered the way Edward's eyes had fallen on her crumpled form in his arms. The way he had almost ripped her from him. He was too short to hold her, but tried despite his size. But envy hadn't found it in himself to laugh at the boys struggle. He could only watch his eyes look at her with a blazing golden love.

Another pang of pain assaulted Envy and he cried out. Sloths arms smoothed over him like water, and she cooed into his ear, " You've suffered a great loss...it's only human for you to be upset."

* * *

Winry's eyes fluttered open.

She recognized that ceiling.

She was in the house she grew up.

_Then why do I feel so out of place?_

Slowly, she sat up. Her room was dark, and she could just make out den's sleeping form at the foot of her bed. His automail arm shone in the afternoon light that spilled in through the cracks in his curtains. She looked around herself, and took in the nuts and bolts on her floor, along with a few scattered arm sketches and a dozen wrenches here and there. Her eyes rested on a sketch. It was design she had recently made of Edward's new arm. He would be there that day to get it.

Winry slowly stood, her back popping. She winced, and stretched a bit.

She shuffled through her room, scattering screw with her feet. As she grabbed at her door handle something on her dresser caught her eye.

The stone flower sent a tremor up her spine, and a sick feeling to her stomach.

_Don't think about it Winry. You'll just..._

tears where already running down her pale cheeks.

Winry fell tot he ground, slumped over near the door. Her body shuddered with her silent tears, something she had trained herself to do because she didn't want Granny to hear her.

_" Don't touch me, human." _

Her cried grew louder as memories resurfaced. She recalled his hands on her in that painful way, and that horrible look on his face.

But his eyes. His beautiful amethyst eyes she loved so much had been filled with pain.

She felt something licking her, and tried to smile through her anguish. She patted Den's head and he whimpered. " I'm fine Den..." she whispered, but more tears came.

Over the past few months, Winry had been returned to Resembool, under Edward's direct orders. He had been afraid who ever had taken her, would come back.

She knew he wouldn't. But she hadn't told Edward that. Hadn't told anyone who had taken her. She couldn't even think about Envy with out crying. If she was to speak about him...She didn't know how she would explain her tears to the Elric's. They wouldn't understand her attachment.

She felt it now. A dying inside of her. She felt like she had been ripped in half.

_He didn't want you Winry. You should just move on._

Despite her attempts of woman empowerment, she had failed miserably.

She laughed bitterly.

" he tried to kill you, you stupid mechanic!"

But all she could see where his anguish filled eyes that didn't match his words.

She didn't understand.

After she was thrown out of that window- something she still couldn't believed had happened- and caught by Wrath, she couldn't really remember much. She remember him running and dropping her, and hitting her head. But after that she had just seen darkness, and had to rely on her hearing. She felt the feeling of flying, like she did when she ran with Envy, and she didn't remember Wrath ever running so fast before. She recalled hearing the sounds of being on a train, and warm arms around her.

When she finally opened her eyes, she was staring at a man she'd never seen before. But had remembered form somewhere...He had blond hair and beautiful golden eyes, to match his skin. He looked like he had been dipped in nothing but gold...

" Edward Elric?" He said into the phone, in his deep voice.

Her heart had stilled.

She noticed he held a photograph of her...

When he finished speaking he had drawn his attention back to her, and his golden eyes where filled with sadness and...Something else. She didn't shy away from him when he pulled her into his arms. He felt so...Familiar. She felt like she had seen him from somewhere. And his smell...It was so familiar.

She began to pass out in his arms, and everything around her had become fuzzy.

That was the last thing she remembered before she woke up in bed. And Edward was asleep in the chair beside it. She guessed he had been watching her...

" Winry! You have a customer!" Her grandmother called from down the stairs.

She wiped away her tears furiously and cleared her throat, " Coming!" She called.

Winry stood and didn't even bother to change out of her shorts and white tank top. She really didn't care. She felt like she hadn't slept in years. Which would be because of her damned dreams.

Every single night since she had been back she had the same dream.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to forget.

Tying her hair up into a pony tail, she slipped on some slippers and shuffled down the stairs. She instantly ran into something hard that made an echoing sound. She rubbed her nose and smiled softly up at Alphonse. His glowing eyes looked down at her.

" Winry!" his high voice echoed.

" Hey there Al." she smiled, but couldn't help but look around for his smaller older brother.

" Wheres-" she was cut off when she was suddenly lifted from behind and spun around. She couldn't help but laugh. When she was finally set down she put her hands on her hips and turned. She glared at a smiling teen, who's golden eyes caused her to blush.

" Edward!" she snapped.

" What Win? Did I scare you?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, then turned her attention to his arm. She made her way towards him and took the crafted automail in her hands gingerly. It was, in fact, her best work.

" Come on, I'll have you fixed up in no time."

She went to look at him, but found he was staring at her intently. He blushed and looked away.

She couldn't help but notice he looked...Nervous.

Memories rushed to her mind.

Envy pressing his back against a wall and staring down at her. He was blushing, and a bead of sweat dripped down his cheek.

She shook her head softly and returned her attention to Edward.

He was giving her a strange look, which she decided to ignore.

Winry lead him up stairs, and was surprised when she didn't hear Alphonse following. She didn't try to think much of it. When they where in her work shop, Edward took a seat on the couch and she grabbed her tool box, then sat beside him.

She waited as he removed his shirt, and she couldn't help but blush slightly at his well toned chest. How someone as small as Edward could be so...Well defined, was beyond her. But then again, she had seen him do back flips and all sorts of interesting moves. He flung his black shirt to the side and moved to where she was facing his back. She untied his braid and slowly ran her fingers through his silky golden hair. She was reminded momentarily of the man who had found her...But she dared not ask Edward about him. She noticed the resemblance between the two shortly after she had woken up the first morning of being back. But when she had brought it up...Edward had acted strange.

She moved his long hair to his opposite shoulder, and couldn't help but notice the way his skin twitched when her fingers brushed his surprisingly soft skin. His smell filled her nose and she got butterflies. Whatever a man was supposed to smell like, she couldn't help but think Edward had the exact sent. Musky and spicy.

She shook her head and blinked a few times. She mentally slapped herself.

_No Winry! No! Just concentrate on his arm!_

She did, but not his automail one. His real arm was well defined and tanned, and she let her eyes follow up it's soft muscles to his defined broad shoulders. She gulped and shifted uncomfortably at how looking at them made her feel. And she then realized he was quite close to him. She could feel the heat of his back through her thin tank top.

She then regretted not putting on something less revealing.

" Win?" Edward asked, probably aware that she hadn't started tinkering with his arm yet.

She blinked and cleared her throat.

" S-sorry..." she whispered, and stirred some of the hair on his neck. He visibly shivered.

She dig through her tool box a moment and produced a small screw driver. She relished in the feel of it's handle against her skin, then began to unscrew the first screw to many on his arm. She had to remove it completely.

As time ticked by slowly Winry let her wind wander. She painfully remembered Envy's harsh words, and how she felt for him. How she _still_ felt for him after an entire five months.

She wished she didn't love him anymore.

She wished she didn't yearn for him every night.

Her stomach fluttered with memories of waking up in his arms. How his mouth moved against hers in that gentle but ruff manner. Of him humming to her while she went to sleep. His hands slowly gliding down her back and pulling her into an embrace. His soft eyes looking down at her and his murmuring in her hear. His grin of mischief and his soft smiles.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't catching it in time. It splattered on Edward's shoulder.

" Winry?" he asked.

She sniffled, " Sorry." She whispered. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand.

They sat in more silence. She was glad Edward didn't ask her anymore questions. When she had first come back he had exploded with them. But when she had started crying...he had stopped. Thankfully.

Once she had detached his arm, she brought it over to her work bench and sat down.

" You can go now, I'll have this finished soon." She smiled half heartily at him.

He stared at her intensely for a minute, and his golden eyes made her shiver.

She didn't know what to expect when he slowly walked over to her. She certainly wasn't expecting him to wipe away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

_What's going on?_

He dragged his knuckles down the side of her face in a way that was all too familiar, and her stomach did summer salts. She was sitting on her work bench, so she was currently staring up at him with wide eyes. His eyes never left hers. His face was soft but his eyes...they where so intense. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. She was trapped in his burning eyes.

" Edward..." she whispered, her voice hardly making it to even her ears.

She didn't notice him lean down. But she felt his breath near her lips and she couldn't stop them from twitching slightly.

_Oh god..._

She felt like her entire body was being dipped in lava. A part of her screamed for him to stop but a part of her screamed for something else. His breath stirred again and she was paralyzed. Her breath hitched in her throat when she tried to protest.

He still didn't make contact, and she was just helplessly staring into his burning eyes.

A part of her wanted this. More than anything. She had been dreaming about it since she was little. And now she was finally getting what she had dreamed about.

Winry thought she should be happy. She could feel apart of her skipping with joy and twitching in anticipation. But another part of her wanted to back away, wanting to go and cry.

All that part of her could see was a pair of amethyst eyes.

* * *

yes, okay. so remember in new moon when Edward left Bella and MADE HER THINK that he didn't like her anymore? and then she suffers and stuff for EVER? And then come Jacob and he's all " let me take you to the movies and make your pain go away!" Ya, well basically that's what's going on. And what happens? BELLA STILL CHOOSES EDWARD! So bear with me. And come on, you've got to enjoy some Winry Edward lov'in for a little while.


	14. Building Tension

Dear Readers,

Yall _*cough HikaruBestFriend cough*_ are really gonna hate me for this chapter. Ya...I'm sorry. But it had to be done. Yall will see...But don't worry. Stupid Winry feels bad. But guys, it's been a year! And envy acted like he wanted her dead! So of coarse she thinks it's over between them! She didn't know anything about Dante's plan! She was tricked to think Envy hated her! SO STOP BITCH SLAPING YOUR COMPUTERS! And hey, edward and Winry where destined to be together. even Envy admits that. But hopefully everything goes back to normal in the next chapter. and good news! Rose is in this chapter! yay! I always liked her, even if she was a tap annoying. But she's just in this part, and she hasn't been raped yet so she still talks. Ya...And yall will never guess who's gonna be in the next chapter...AHHHHHHHH! Or who's gonna be with Lust...Oh! I've said too much! Where is Lust anyway? Haven't yall been wondering? I know where she is...Unfortunately. No, she isn't dead. Just wanna clear that up. and I hope I'm updating fast enough for yall. Ahhhh. Oh, and I recently just watched the episode where Ed and Al meet Wrath...And him meeting Winry really doesn't add up to my story! She would of had to not have been there while they went to Rush Valley, and then where taken to Dublith by Izumi and her husband. so...let's just say she didn't go. Hehe...Ya...Totally messing up the time line...becasue if Winry hadn't been there...Then Ed and Al never would have saved Izumi from Wrath killing/strangling her on Yok island...and then...*** HEAD SPINNING FROM CONFUSION*** ohmigawd...okay...let's just say that Envy found Wrath a whole lot earlier and all of that jazz happened even without Winry's help. Which...doesn't...make...Sense..._*faints from brain damage*_

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Building Tension**

Winry sighed and sat back in her work bench. She wiped some sweat off her brow with her forearm and looked down at her handy work. Edward's new, glistening arm was perfect.

She blushed, recalling the blunder two days ago.

If Alphonse hadn't walked in, she didn't know what would have happened.

_He didn't kiss me..._

She wasn't sure whether she was happy or disappointed. But she did feel a little upset. Edward had been avoiding her ever since then. Which really pissed her off actually. Whenever she would walk into a room he would stumble out like an idiot or start blushing and then Al would make some dumb excuse for them to leave. Like sparing. Poor Edward was kicking the crap out of little Alphonse. Dinner was the worst, because he couldn't leave. Granny Ponako wouldn't have it. So they had to sit opposite of each other and try not to look at one another. Which she found to be difficult, because all she could stare at where his lips. She had never noticed how soft and plump they looked...When she would find herself staring at them with her stupid goo goo eyes his burning gold eyes would look up to try and spy on her. It would both end in them blushing and trying to eat as fast as they possibly could. And then Alphonse patting Edward on the back as he choked on something and Grandma Ponako yelling at Winry for not using table manners.

_ He's the one one that made the move! And he's acting like I did!_

She still remembered the look on Edward's face...

When Alphonse had walked in, Edward had launched himself clear to the other side of the room, and his face was the color of a tomato. His stuttering was even worse, and he almost flew out of the room. Winry had been just as bad, and could hardly focus on his arm the rest of the day. She had the suspicion that Alphonse knew what was up, and was trying to figure it out...

" Winry?"

Winry jumped at the sound of Alphonse behind her, and she turned to face him with a shaky laugh. _Speak of the devil..._

" Your really quiet for someone so big Al!"

Alphonse sweat dropped and took a seat on her couch.

She rubbed the back of her head.

_God Winry, now you've gone and hurt his feelings._

" So, um, what's up?" She asked nervously.

Because Alphonse didn't really have a face, it was hard to read his emotions. So Winry had no idea what was going on through his mind. He just sat there as still as...Well, an empty suit of armor.

" What's going on between you and brother?" he asked.

She turned the color of a tomato. Her suspicions of the younger Elric had been correct.

_I knew it!_

She bit her bottom lip, and tried to pretend like she was stupid, " Um, what do you mean?"

Al's glowing eyes seemed to roll. " You two have been avoiding each other since I walked in on you guys. Tell me the truth Winry."

Once again, Winry was thankful she thought of Alphonse as a girl friend. But she really couldn't talk to him about that kind of stuff when his _brother _was the subject. And she couldn't talk to Granny either. She found it was a bit embarrassing to speak to her grandmother about her love life...Especially after all of the bad things she had done with Envy. The sin had really been a bad influence on her...

Alphonse clearing his nonexistent throat from the other side of the room brought her back on track.

She let out a sigh. She wished Lust was there. She felt a little pang of pain from thinking about the sin. She missed her. Sometimes she would begin to write her a letter, but stop. Where would she send it? So she just kept a small collection of letters in her room. All to her old family. She knew she would never send them, Winry just found it nice to write them. She literally wrote to all of them, even Gluttony.

Except for one member...

She returned her attention to the expectant armor, making herself focus on a matter she really didn't want to face, while avoiding another.

" I...I don't know. What does he say?" she asked that last part kind of quickly, and winced at the eagerness in her voice.

She didn't want to sound that desperate. But she couldn't help it...She was curious about Edward and Alphonse's guy talk! Surely they couldn't talk about alchemy every ten seconds...They had to talk about _guy stuff _once in a while...What guy stuff was, Winry really didn't know.

" He won't answer me at all. Just tries to brush it off with one of his stupid jokes about Mustang. But I can tell there's something up. What where you guys doing, anyway?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

She wished she could die. Or some big rock would fall from the sky at that moment and cause some mayhem the fantastic Elric brother's would leap into action to prevent. Anything was better than telling someone's baby brother that they had tried to kiss her!

The armor waited.

Winry slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down her face slowly.

_Wasn't it obvious? _She wanted to say, but knew that little Alphonse couldn't comprehend what she was talking about. She doubting he even knew what kissing was. Then she started wondering if Edward had ever explaqined that sort of stuff to him...Then her overactive mind began to wonder if Edward had ever even kissed a girl before! And if she, Winry Rockbell, had actually done something that the overacheiving Elric hadn't!

She shook her head slightly as she felt her brain begin to malfunction. She returned her gaze to Al, who was practically at the edge of his seat waiting for a reply.

" Look, Al, I really don't want to talk about this right now. Just...Shoo!" she blushed and waved her hands in front of the air, as if shooing him away. The armor, however, didn't budge.

Al sighed. " You two just need to get it over with."

Her jaw dropped to the floor as she blinked at the seven foot tall child, who looked so out of place on her small green couch. And, once again, she couldn't read his emotions.

" W-what?" She blushed.

Alphonse's eyes seemed to roll again.

" Look, I may not have a body, but I still know what desire feels like. And I could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife! Just get it out of your systems! It's annoying me!"

Winry was speechless. She just stared at the suit of armor with her mouth hanging open, while little noises that where supposed to be words came out. She raised a shaking finger to point at him, and she finally managed some words.

" H-h-ow o-old a-are y-you a-g-gain?"

" I'm fifteen! And I know about the birds and the bees Winry!"

She could have fainted.

" You can't possibly think that-" She began.

" Winry, it's written all over both of your faces!"

It was quiet for a long time. Winry couldn't help but stare at Alphonse. She just couldn't believe she was still talking to the soft spoken boy she had grown up with...and what he was implying she and his big brother do!

Finally, Alphonse stood and made his way to the door. Before he was fully out of the room he stopped, but didn't turn around.

" Edward was really worried when you where gone Winry. I just want you to know that. I...I haven't seen him like that since Mom died." And with that, he left, his empty footsteps fading down the hall.

Winry stared at where his body had been for a while.

What did this all mean?

Just because Alphonse had told her to do something ( which she still couldn't believe) didn't mean she had to...And didn't make it right. Winry knew she was still in love with Envy. She wasn't being fair to Edward. Even if a part of her loved him. Winry wanted to kick herself. She was such a hussy. Leading on poor little Edward...While she should be with him! But she still felt her stomach churn with uneasiness at the idea. She still yearned for the green hair sin.

And she still didn't believe that Edward had feelings for her other than friendship. She wasn't sure what had gone on between then two days ago, but she knew it wasn't in Edward's agenda to start...Whatever it was he was trying to do by...Doing what he did. Edward didn't have time for girls. He had to get he and his brothers bodies back.

_And besides! _Winry thought in a huff, _Who says he was going to kiss me? He may have been just messing with me...Even if he had never messed with me like that before..._

And Winry was afraid if he did act on his new found "feelings"- which she still didn't believe existed- what she would do. Would she push him away? What if he asked why. It's not like she could say " I'm in love with Envy"? She had heard him speak about the homunculus while she had been back.

It was hard to believe her old family had done the things Edward claimed.

Especially Envy.

Had he really killed Maes Hughs?

She tried to hold back tears.

" Um...Winry?"

She jumped and yelped. She turned to see Edward in the door way, looking at the floor with a blush spreading across his cheeks. She prayed that he hadn't heard what his little brother had just told her to do. She gulped and closed her eyes, counting to ten slowly as her blush faded. She opened her eyes to see he was staring at her. Her heart fluttered beyond her control and then she started rambling like the idiot she knew she was.

" Oh, right, your here for your new arm! I assure you it's the best off the best, here-" She got up, lugging her large equipment box, and sat down on the couch. She patted a vacant seat beside her nervously , " Take a seat." She tried not to think about how close he would be. Or his smell. Just the thought made her stomach flutter.

Clearly, he was trying not to think of the closeness either, and took tentative steps to the couch, shutting the door behind him. When he sat, he instantly turned away from her and removed his shirt ( Unlike the other day, she noted, when he had tried to show off his body). Winry could help but stare at his sun kissed, toned back and shoulders. Her stomach did flip flops and she let out a shaky breath. Her breath stirred his skin and he got goose bumps, spreading across his soft skin, causing her to notice it even more, and imagine what it might feel like...She shook her head, and her hair swiped across his skin, causing his shoulder muscle to twitch. She blushed at this reaction and with shaking hands, went to remove his braid.

_Just keep calm Winry. Focus._

Slowly, she dragged off the tie that kept his thick braid together, and ran her long fingers through his soft hair. She wondered if Edward even took care of his hair. He never cut it...But he did braid it instead of simply tying it in a pony tail. She marveled at how well he could braid...She never did it good enough and she would see him retie it later. His dark golden hair caught in the light and she then wondered if he knew how beautiful his hair was. Winry did. It was like gold...Just like his eyes. He was like the sun...Full of warmth.

Her cheeks burned and she gulped.

As she slowly moved his hair over his shoulder her fingers accidentally brushed against his shoulders, spine, and neck. Edward's back straightened involuntarily and he shivered.

" Sorry..." Winry whispered, her breath swirling on his neck once again. She saw him shiver.

" I-it's okay." he mumbled.

_I want to die. Right now. _

Winry picked up the new arm and made a few final adjustments, then stood and reseated herself to be sitting in front of Edward. His eyes where down cast and he lowered his head as she made herself comfortable, his bangs masking his eyes.

Winry tried to ignore this, and brought the arm to his empty socket. She knew it would hurt. It always did. Unconsciously, she took his other hand in hers, and when his shocked eyes came up to meet hers, she smiled at him, trying to forget the strange tension that was now between them. She still cared about him, and hated to see him in pain.

" Just squeeze when it hurts." She instructed.

Edward gulped and nodded.

With one quick movement, Winry thrust the arm into his socket, and Edward's eyes squeezed tightly in pain. She regretted giving him her hand, and his fingers painfully crushed hers. But a memory flooded into her mind at the sound of his muffled cry coming through his tight lips.

_" This pain is nothing..."_

She stared at the strong boy sitting before her. She had attached many arms and legs, to grown men of various ages. And all cried out, crying like children. And here was a child, that dared not to make a sound. His strength sent a chill down her spine and she felt that old burning in the pit of her being. His hand was still on hers, but the tension lessened, and his burning amber eyes flickered up to hers. She got goose bumps, and tried to cast her eyes down, but couldn't.

" H-how does it feel?" she asked softly.

He turned his smoldering gaze to his arm, and Winry was grateful.

He wiggled his fingers and smiled, then made a fist. He turned his smile on her and she felt herself blush. " Your the best Win. It feels great."

She couldn't help but beam with pride and smile widely at him.

" It's lighter and stronger, so you'll be able to move around a lot faster, and it won't break like last time. I used a denser metal that was lighter and more flexible. I also added a few new gears..." she rambled on as she took the arm in both hands and began messing with it. As Winry sealed the deal by tightening the screws to his arm, she didn't notice Edward's eyes on her face.

" So, how are you?" he asked softly, his breath stirring her hair a little. she refrained from inhaling.

She blinked in surprise and turned her attention on him. He was staring at her, and she blushed.

" W-what do you mean?" She asked even softer.

" I mean, since we found you. I haven't really been able to visit. I just wanted to make sure you where...Alright." He looked away from her then, blushing slightly.

She tried to put on a happy face, but the muscles behind her mask where slowly disolving. Winry's face became relaxed and she returned her attention back to his arm as she answered.

" When I was first taken, I was so sure you and Al would rescue me..." She said softly. She didn't know what caused her to say this...But she wanted to.

She could feel Edward's eyes on her now, and his body visibly stiffened.

" But we did! I searched all over for you Win. Really!"

She looked back up at him, her eyes pools of sadness and his of fury.

" It's been a year Edward. And entire year." She whispered.

His eyes became sad and he couldn't meet her gaze.

The fact that he couldn't visit her in a year...It made her so sad. She thought that surely the thought of her being dead would have brought him to his senses, but no. Edward was the same, selfish little brat he had always been. Coming into terms with this, Winry realized he would never ever change. Even his little would be kiss blunder from the other day didn't matter. She and Edward would always be a " what if ". Never a reality.

She furiously tightened his screws, and they sat in silence for what felt like forever.

When she was finally finished, Winry tossed her screw driver into her tool box and got up to leave. Before she could storm off, Edward grabbed her wrist.

" Let go Ed." She snapped.

" No." He snapped back, and forced her to sit down. She fell against her will, and he grabbed both of her wrists. She ended up sitting cross legged before him, and their eyes met, both furious.

" Let go!" She repeated.

" No!" He also repeated.

They stared at each other and her anger that had been pent up over the years flooded out so fast she could hardly contain it, " Why is it that you have to be such an ungrateful jerk? All you want me for is to be your stupid automail mechanic! What if you had never lost your arm? What would I be then? Nothing! You would never come back here at all! You never call, never write, unless you need me to come fix you up because you've gone and busted yourself up again! All you care about is that stupid stone! Well, Edward, I'm sick of it. I can't just sit here and wait for you to go and break yourself if that's what it takes for me to see you. I'm not always going to be here Edward! I won't always be here to sit around and wait for you! I have a life! I thought...I thought you would have realized that when I went missing! But no. Your the same. _Exactly_ the same." Her voice broke on _exactly_, but she tried not to let it show.

His hands had softened on her wrists, and she pulled away. As she went to stand, Edward jumped her. She let out a cry and was suddenly on her back, with her hands pinned beside her head. Edward was straddling her, and his hair was falling into his face, hiding it from her. She blushed at the closeness, but was still pissed at him. She didn't let the heat he was radiating from his body bother her. Didn't let his smell engulf her senses. She actually wanted to hit him. Badly.

She squirmed.

" Get off of me yo-"

" How could you think that?" He said sharply.

She stopped her squirming and stared at him in confusion and anger.

Finally, she could see his amber eyes, and they where a mix of pain and anger. She shivered slightly but tried to keep her angry face.

" When you where gone I...It was my fault. If I would have stayed with you that night you never would have been taken. But you have to understand Winry, I have to get Al and I's bodies back. It's very important."

She bitterly laughed.

" And what about when you do get them back? Do you still think I'll be here? Waiting for you? You won't have an arm and leg for me to fix, so what's the point of you even coming back at all?" she said angrily, and once again tried to squirm. His automail arm held onto her tightly, and she knew there was no way of getting out of it's grasp. She marveled in how strong his human arm was as well.

She stopped her squirming when water fell on her cheek and she looked up at Edward. His face was twisted in anguish, and she felt a pang at her heart. His tear slid on her cheek as they did on his, and she couldn't help but turn so she was fully looking at him.

" I..I thought you had died..." he whispered.

She didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to do. She felt so many emotions inside her, conflicting with one another. She had spent most of her life loving Edward...But there was still apart of her that need to be with Envy. She felt torn in half once again.

Winry was brought to reality when her wrists where released and Edward's hands had tentatively moved to cup the sides of her face with a softness she hadn't known him to possess. His eyes where still brimmed with tears, but they where strong, along with the rest of his handsome face. Winry blushed and she was suddenly aware of how close they where to one another. She cursed herself again for wearing such revealing clothing, especially a short mini skirt and her skin tight white tank top. Her breath quickened as Edward leaned down, and there where no second thoughts to his eyes. He didn't look away, didn't hesitate. And she couldn't stop looking into his amber depths.

His face was so close to hers, their noses where almost touching.

" What do I have to do to prove how important you are to me Winry?" He whispered, his hot breath wafting over her and rekindling that hidden fire within her that she hadn't had the pleasure of feeling in a long, long time. He smelt so delicious to her, her mouth watered, she felt dizzy with his intoxication.

She was at a loss for words, and her lips parted slowly. Edward finally let his eyes travel to her lips and she blushed at the way he was looking at them.

_No...Envy._

Edwards lips met hers.

Unlike Envy, Edward was human, and therefor capable of kissing her without restraint. Edward didn't hold back as he crushed his lips to hers, and her teeth didn't hurt at the contact. His lips where soft and warm, and he hungrily tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. She gasped in surprise at his ferocity and where his automail hand had traveled, and he used that as entrance. Edward moaned into her mouth, and this caused her to arch her back. She felt like she was on fire. Everywhere Edward touched delightfully scorched her, and she could feel the heat of his body seep into her. She felt like she was baking under a summer sun, and soon Edward's scent was all around her. His brave tongue twirled around her shy one, and he haphazardly moved his lips with hers. He was so fast, and ruff Winry didn't know what to do. She didn't know where he had learned to kiss, but it was hard to believe he had never done it before. She kissed him back with fervor, and ran her hands through his beautiful hair. Their movements where fast, but not at all rushed. It was like a torrent of pent up emotions was gushing over them at once, and Winry found herself drowning in him. She pulled at his hair, but he returned the favor by almost painfully gripping her breast with his automail. Her nails raked across his scalp, and his human hand held onto her neck so hard, shew as sure she'd have bruises. But she didn't care. She thought she should feel pain where his rough hands traveled against her soft skin. But she felt nothing but pleasure as his human hand went under her shirt and grabbed at her bare breast. She squealed into his mouth, and she could have sworn she felt him smile against her lips.

With Envy, Winry had always felt like she had to hold back, because she could feel him doing so. But with Edward, he used all off his strength, and she was pitiful against it. His knee came up and parted her legs, and he wrapped his automail arm around her waist, drawing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her lungs burned for air, but she didn't want to tear away.

Tears ran down her face from what she guessed was joy and sadness.

_I'm sorry Envy..._

One half of her couldn't believe she was apologizing to someone who had tried to kill her...But the other half thought she was doing something wrong.

Edward pulled away and gasped. She herself was panting, and when her eyes fluttered open she couldn't help put see the lust sparkling in Edward's golden orbs.

Edward brought his automail hand to her face. It was cold to the touch, but absorbed her warmth as it caressed her skin. He ran a finger on her bottom lip, and she couldn't contain a shiver. Edward smiled, and leaned his face down to the crook of her neck. She could feel his lips on her ear, his hot, ragged breath against her skin.

" I want to feel you with _both_ of my hands Winry...So I have to keep searching."

She brought her face back to look into his eyes, which where now blazing with emotion.

" But...What if you don't come back?" she whispered, afraid to hear it even through her own lips.

He smiled confidentially and slowly shook his head. " Of coarse I'll come back."

Winry stared at his confidence. He was always like that, she knew. But there was still that slight chance...Edward thought he could do anything. That was one of the reasons why she loved him. But there was still that chance.

" How can I believe you?" she asked softly.

His face softened and he leaned down once again, to press his lips to hers. Gentler this time, and very lightly. She tingled all over and when he pulled back she followed his lips. He smiled down at her, and whispered against her lips, like a caress, " Because I love you, Winry."

There it was. She felt it go off inside of her like bang. A painful gunshot to her heart. She was hopping he wouldn't say it. Hoping with all of her might. Because she did love him. But not all of her. A part of her still yearned for the sin who had tried to kill her. For the lovely creature who had thrown her out of a window. She could see his wickedly lovely eyes now. Could smell his dark and floral scent on her, could feel his soft skin and inhuman warmth. Could taste his strangely sweet lips. She could hear him, whispering in her hear the sweet nothings he would tease her with. When she closed her eyes in hopes of blocking out his amethyst stare, she would instead see his dark grin and sharp teeth. She could feel them nipping at her skin and moving against her lips. She could her his ragged moans and gasps in the dead of night. Could feel his hands on her skin, fluttering like a butterflies wings. She could feel him even now...

_" Your going to feel nothing in a moment dear. Don't worry..."_

Sick realization flooded inside of her chest like small pimpricks. The awakening of reality stomred in like a hurricain to her memories, wrecking them about like the aftermath of a tornato. He had tried to kill her. Even if his damned amethyst eyes had been sad, winry knew she had to come to grips with reality. No matter how harsh it was.

And here was Edward. Pouring his heart out to her. hear he was offering her warm love, while she was thinking about her cold past. She looked up at him with her tear filled eyes, and saw he was staring down at her, holding his breath for her reply. She knew what she had to say. But she couldn't tell him about Envy. She wanted to, desperately, but she couldn't. So, like with Dante, she told him half truths.

" I love you too." She whispered. After she said it, had finally said it, she felt slightly better. Happy, even.

But he knew that in the morning he would be gone, and her new found happiness would fly out the window and leaver her alone, in her room, with the stone flower and her thoughts.

She held in a sob and held onto him tighter. She kissed his shoulders, and felt his skin tingle beneath her lips. His throat hitched and he let out a little moan. Winry's assumptions about his shoulders where correct...

" Stay with me tonight..." she whispered as seductively as she could manage in his ear.

Those unfulfilled nights with Envy where back with a vengeance, and she hardly felt like herself.

He didn't answer, just pulled back from her. She thought he was going to leave like he always did, but when his lips hungrily came crashing down on hers, she could feel the smirk on his lips.

She gasped into his mouth when she felt his human hand travel just beneath her skirt and stroke a very sensitive part of her anatomy that Envy had never come near. She mewled into his mouth and she felt his smirk again.

His warm hand moved her panties aside, and his index finger stroked her slowly.

Winry broke away from his lips to put her head back, moaning softly.

Edward sent kisses down her throat her chest, which was still covered by her tank.

Winry felt as his finger grazed a extra sensitive part of her and she sent out a scream that was a mixture of his name and something else. She shuddered as he began sucking on her throat, nipping at her soft skin, whispering into in.

" En..."

She stopped herself and her eyes snapped open.

She was about to say a name she knew she shouldn't...

she bit her lip, trying to contain another moan as she felt Edward's finger dive into her deeply. Her tightness closed around him and she felt his lips pull into a smile.

He pumped in her deeper, his hands becoming coated in her thick juices. With every movement, Winry was finding it harder and harder to keep in her moans. Edward added in another finger and she couldn't contain her ecstasy any longer.

" Ed-Edward!" She gasped and her body jolted upright.

He caught her in his arms, slipping his fingers out of her. She breathed heavily against his shoulder, and she felt how thick she was with her own juices. She blushed at what he'd just done. Envy had never touched her like that...

She felt something hard pressing into her, and separated from Edward to look down at his groin. He was obviously enjoying himself, and her eyes turned into the size of saucers. Winry didn't know what came over her, but she had Edward on his back. She kept her face eye level with his groin as she brought her long fingers to the massive bulge and swept her fingers over the mass. Edward responded by moaning and squinting his eyes shut, a brilliant blush spreading across his face. Driven by her curiosity, Winry grabbed onto him and was surprised by his girth. She thought that short guys where always...

" Winry..." he moaned, interrupting her thoughts.

She didn't know what he wanted her to do exactly, but her curiosity led to her unfastening his belt buckle and unzipping his pants. She slowly dragged them off of his body until he was just in his boxers and she had a good look at his growing want.

Envy had only ever let her get his loin cloth off.

Thinking about him made her heart ache, so she shooed off the thoughts.

Winry brought her hand back to the bulge and grasped it firmly.

_Man, he's really..._

Edward's real hand softly grabbed onto the back of Winry's head and began running his fingers through his hair. She then understood what he wanted her to do, and blushed crazily.

" Winry..." he begged now.

She gulped and opened the hole to his boxers.

She blushed so deeply she was sure she could melt butter.

Never before had she seen this part of a man before.

_I really don't think I should-_

Before she could react, Edward's hand on the back of her head pushed her forward slightly, and her lips grazed over him. His hips moved forwards automatically, and when Winry went to gasp, his manhood went deeply inside of her mouth. Winry closed her eyes for a moment and felt warm in her stomach. She felt her nipples go hard and a buzzing in her panties. She twirled her tongue around him experimentally and he groaned very loudly. The hand on the back of her head eased up, and she now guessed on what to do by how loud his moans got. With guides from his hands, which where on each side of her head, she bobbed up and down over him, and he slowly grew harder and harder in her mouth. He was almost too big for her to handle, but she managed. She actually enjoyed herself, and found herself sucking at him furiously. She even bit him softly, and when she did he said her name raggedly.

" Winry...I can't.." he whispered hoarsely, and his hands pulled her head off of him completely just as his hot, sticky seed squirted on her mouth.

She licked her lips and tasted the salty fluid. It wasn't as bad as Lust had said. Like salty chips.

Winry looked up at Edward to see he was looking down at her, breathing heavily as a blush spread across his lips. He watched her drag her tongue across her bottom lip, and she smiled mischievously when he gulped.

" Did you like that?" She purred, and crawled up the length of his body.

She suddenly felt like Envy. Or even Lust.

He gulped again and looked at her mouth as she spoke. She was well aware of how he was firmly pressing against her stomach, and she wiggled just the right way to have his head go back against the arm rest and him to moan out her name.

It was her turn now, she thought. She was going to pay him back for leaving her all of those times...

Just as she was about to speak again, images assaulted her mind.

She saw Envy, with his head drawn back the same as Edward, and her hands on his chest like now, but they where on the couch at the summer house. She saw him look up at her when she hesitated, and his amethyst eyes sparkle with lust and a wicked grin tug on his full lips.

_" What's wrong human? Too afraid?" _He would ask huskily. She remembered answering him by assaulting him with kisses, and she could feel – like now with Edward- his growing desires. After she had kissed him he would pull her into an embrace, and whisper seductively in her ear, _" Let's take this up to the bed room, shall we?"_

She closed her eyes, but the hot tears she was trying to contain washed over her. She clutched at the gaping hole in her chest and cried out.

" Win?"

Winry could feel Edward's eyes on her now.

She couldn't look at him. She was so torn.

She just buried her face in his chest and cried. She felt his arms go around her, and was happy when sweet darkness swept over her mind. She was reminded of that time with the snake chimera...But she knew this wasn't death. Just sleep.

She was afraid for a moment, about sleeping. But she knew she had to see him. She cried for him even now, she yearned for him even though she had someone that loved her right here. She wanted to whisper his name, but knew she couldn't. So she said it over and over in her head like a prayer.

Winry said what she always wanted to tell him, but never could.

_Envy, I love you. _

And then she went and started crying even harder. Because she knew he didn't love her. And that realization made the hole in her chest burn around the edges, as if someone had purposely added salt. Her mind was once more assaulted with images, and she knew she was dreaming.

She was in a field with Envy, with purple wildflowers coming up to her waist. The moon was shinning brightly above, spreading it's silvery light over his inhuman beauty. He was holding her hand and walking in front of her, leading her somewhere. She wouldn't budge, and when he felt she would't, he turned back to give her a questioning look.

Winry knew she didn't have much time, so she asked him the question that she always wondered in reality.

" Do you love me?"

His face donned her favorite lopsided grin, and he came to stand close to her. He did her favorite thing, moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear so tenderly he wasn't himself. His eyes where so beautiful, and she couldn't help but stare into them.

" I miss you..." She whispered, forgetting her question. Her voice was filled with her emotions and a tear began to fall. Envy's finger caught it, and his face was filled with confusion and compassion.

" I'm here Winry." He said, and moved closer to her, so his lips where just a breath away from hers.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the contact. She waited all day for this.

" I'm not going anywhere." He whispered on her lips before he claimed them.

She sobbed into his mouth. Because she could hardly feel it. Could hardly taste him.

_I miss you. _

* * *

Envy's predatory eyes scanned the horizon as he looked out onto the dark city of Lior. He hated the godforsaken desert and it's disgusting people. But he was glad for the silence. Besides the cries from the city below, this silence rivaled that of his beloved underground city. But he was happy he wasn't there.

A few days after his breakdown with Sloth, Dante had ordered him to be sent to the desert wasteland. The people where either injured, or dead, and Envy constantly found himself staring at a deceased mother who's child sat crying beside her unmoving body. He wasn't filled with any sort of amusement. Only a sort of sadness that was half lived.

_Why should you care? _Hissed the voice that had been absent for some time now, but only came out when he either felt emotions, or thought of Winry.

_Because she would have cared. _Envy stated, and turned his back away from the city scene below him. He couldn't look anymore.

He was in his preferred form, and he hardly cared if anyone saw him like this now. He didn't need to keep up the face of that damned preacher. That form disgusted him any way.

He went down the stairs of the clock tower, and made his way to the ransacked rooms he had been staying in. After the soldiers had come, everything around the place seemed to be in ruins. He hesitated by his door, and found himself to continue on down the hall. His feet took him to the old church, which had been coincidentally unharmed, or put back together. Envy sighed, and sat down in a pew. He rested his forehead against the cool wooden surface of the bench before him. Digging the worn folded paper from his pocket, Envy slowly unfolded the picture of Winry. He stared at it like he did whenever he was alone, hypnotized.

He ran his fingers around her shape, and found a sad smile form on his lips.

The voice impatiently sighed into his head.

_Your such a sap. Aren't you ever going to throw that stupid thing away?_

Envy growled at the voice. _I'll keep whatever the hell I want._

The voice snickered, _She's probably doing Edward as we speak._

His hands almost tore up the picture of Winry, but he calmed himself. He wouldn't allow himself to destroy something so important to him. It was his prized possession. His gateway to her. It was his home away from home. He now knew what those soldiers he would kill felt. He had seen them hold photographs of their loved ones. Now he felt remorse for killing them. Like that man...Maes Hughs. He had seen a photograph of his wife and child flutter from his pocket. Envy had changed into his wife and had shot him...he had loved the look on his face. But now...Now it made him feel sick.

The impatient grumble of the voice brought his thoughts back to the present.

He didn't know why he bothered to answer the stupid thing. It was just a figure of his imagination. _I don't care. I knew that would happen anyway._

_ Oh, but you do care. Your so pent up...All these lonely nights without anyone. You'll take the first female you see._

Envy bared his teeth.

It was true, he was very lonely. But he didn't want anyone else. His body yearned for one person. And she was currently in the hands off the Fullmetal pipsqueak, half way around the world. He couldn't be with her anymore, and she had probably already forgotten about him.

But Envy could never forget about her.

Even when he went to different brothels.

He couldn't believe it had turned to that, but he was just so lonely. He would only set his sights on blonds, or someone that resembled her in anyway. But he would never get far with them. He would always wind up slapping them or breaking their necks. Or they had simply been too whorish, and had tried to do things that he didn't trust them doing, or that his Winry would never think of. Envy felt disgusted with himself whenever he would leave those places, and his pent up frustration was driving him mad.

He hated to admit it, but if he didn't find an out lit soon, he would go insane.

" Are you alright?"

He looked up from his inner turmoil to see a girl at the alter. She must have been polishing it or something, because she had a wet rag in her hand and a bucket in the other. He recognized her as the girl who dotted around that damned father he had pretended to be a while ago. But he hardly remembered her, or her name. She had kind, dark purple eyes and strange pink bangs while the rest of her hair was dark and waist long. Her skin was tanned and Envy guessed she was born in Lior. She held an exotic beauty, and mysteries of a foreign flower. She was in fact very beautiful, but not as appealing as Winry.

But her eyes smiled. Something he had been missing.

" I-I'm fine." he answered, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

She put down her bucket and wash cloth and began walking over.

_You could take her..._The voice stated.

Envy gulped and tried not to watch her body move as she walked. She went to the pew before him, folded her arms over it and rested on her knees. She looked at him with curious eyes, which fell on the picture of Winry.

Her eyes went wide and she pointed to the picture and then looked at him.

" Can I see?" She smiled.

Envy was very protective over the photo, but knew she wouldn't harm it. He could tell she was kind. So he slowly handed it to her. She smiled softly as she looked at the photograph of Winry.

Envy had ripped off the words around it, and he was now thankful he had. She would probably ask questions about why she was missing, and then he would have to make up some story. Which he really didn't feel like doing.

" She's beautiful." She said, handing him back the picture,

Envy didn't know what to say, just took back the picture and stared down at it. A soft smile spread on his lips, and he looked down into Winry's eyes. " Yes...She is." He murmured.

" How long have you been together?"

He looked up at her with wide eyes, and she smiled warmly.

" I can tell by the way you look at her that she's special. Come on, tell me all about her!"

He frowned. To her he was a stranger, so why would she be asking him such personal questions?

" Why should I tell you?" He asked.

She didn't seem fazed by this, only shrugged.

" I'm curious."

He sighed. " Curiosity killed the cat, you know." He raised an eyebrow.

The girl smiled and held out her hand. " My name is Rose."

Envy looked into her dark purple eyes and found himself reaching out his fingerless gloved hand to hers, and shaking it. He smiled softly. " Envy." he liked this human. she avoided his questions with questions.

One of her eyebrows went up. " Weird name."

He glared at her and she blushed.

" Sorry, it's just I've never heard such a name before."

He shook his head, and found his anger was gone. " No, it's fine."

_Your such a wuss. Look what not eating the stones has turned you into. A year ago this girl would be dead! First the picture, and now this! _

" What's her name?" Rose asked, and pointed down to the picture.

Envy, glad for the distraction from the voice, smiled down at the photo.

" Winry. Winry Rockbell." The name rolled off of his tongue in a delightful manner.

He noticed Rose's smile brighten and she to looked down at the picture.

" I've never seen eyes so blue before. She's like an angel!" Rose smiled.

Envy's heart felt like someone was squeezing it, and he knew Rose caught the sad look on his face.

Because she was right. She was a angel. Another reason he couldn't be with her.

" Oh no..I'm sorry." She whispered.

He looked up and saw she was staring at him sympathetically.

" Are you two...Broken up?" she asked slowly.

A grin spread on his face despite the sadness that washed over him. And he let out a bitter laugh that seemed to surprise her. He wished it could be that simple.

" You know...I'm not even sure if we where technically together." He said sadly.

Rose's face turned to confusion. " How could you not know?"

Envy had gone over it in his head countless times, and he was drawn to this one conclusion. This other fact that still angered him to that very day. He had never told her how he really felt. And she had never told him. What could have been bloomed out of his reach with Edward, and here he was. Sitting in a church. Looking at her photograph. Unable to answer his own question to a girl he hardly even knew.

He should have lied to the girl. He knew that. But Envy wanted to speak with someone besides his fellow humunculie. Envy didn't know if that was because he wanted a humans advice, or someone elses outlook on his situation. Whatever that was exactly...

" Our time together was...Rushed. And I had to...Make her think I didn't love her." He said slowly, trying to make sense of it without explaining everything.

Rose let out a little gasp, and her face was sympathetic.

" Did you ever tell her you loved her?" She asked urgently.

He hung his head. " No...And it's my greatest regret."

It was quiet for a few moments, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a warm smile on Rose's face.

" Then you should go tell her."

He shook his head. " No...She can't ever see me again."

Rose shook him with the hand that was rested on her shoulder, trying to bring power to her words.

" But you must. Or the two of you will go one with your lives never knowing! Do you really want to go on living your life thinking that she's probably with someone else, while there was that chance she could have been with you?" She tried to look into his eyes, but he had his head turned down.

_That's exactly what I was going to do. _He thought bitterly.

She must have taken his silence as a signal, as if her words where getting through to him, so she continued on with her speech. " and then to go on the rest of your life thinking; "what if I had only faced my fears and gone out to find her?" Don't look back on the past. That's happened already. Time heals all wounds, and love is something every creature on this earth strives after! If you love her enough, you'll jump over any obstacle to be with her!"

He knew he shouldn't have listened. Shouldn't have even considered...

But her words affected him all the same, to an extent he didn't think she realized.

Could he?

Could he just... go?

Go against his fellow humunculie and...Seek her out?

Could he really jump over such a big obstacle to be with Winry?

What if she rejects him? What if she's already with Fullmetal? Knowing that damned bastard he had probably moved in for the kill the second Envy handed her over to him! They where probably together right then, on the other side of the world. Envy sat and stewed in his anger.

Envy could hear them now. Edward's groans and moans and Winry's rushed gasps he knew all too well.

He closed his eyes, and fought back memories of her underneath him. Of his body itching with anticipation and the struggle to hold back. He had wanted badly to ravish her, but he had been so afraid. Cautious kisses and caresses where all he had been able to give, and he knew she had wanted more. Knew every time she had tried to touch him a certain way, and had attempted to take off his lion cloth. He had made himself stop. For her sake and his own.

He didn't want to hurt her, and he knew he would loose himself if he ever let himself indulge in her. Envy could sense she wanted him as badly as he had wanted her, but he wouldn't let himself.

And now, with the idea of going to her dangling seductively before him..he couldn't help but ask the wise girl before him another question that had been nagging him for the past few months.

" But...How can I just go to her?" He whispered.

Rose smiled.

" You've got legs. Just get up and use them."

Envy looked up into her eyes, trying to understand. How could someone so young possibly have all of that wisdom?

Rose looked back at him, with no sign of fear. She only smiled, becoming as serene as a goddess. Her locked eyes with him, and her smile fell slightly as a blush spread across her tanned cheeks. Envy took in her strange behavior and didn't know what to make of it, until she uttered her next sentence.

" You know, you've got beautiful eyes...They look almost...Amethyst...strange." She murmured, as if in a trance now.

He noticed recently that he had this affect with woman, when he would capture their attention with his own. When he would look into their eyes for a moment too long. He found it made them almost paralyzed.

He was then reminded of something Winry had said...

Envy gave her a lopsided grin and stood suddenly. He looked down at her and he couldn't contain one of his dark grins as he answered her remark. " So I've been told."

* * *

Ya...So for those of you who weren't expecting that...I'd like to apologize. But I felt like poor little pipsqueak deserved it. I mean, he does love the girl. And while she's doing all of that Envy is innocently looking at her picture! which, you have to hand it to me, is pretty adorable! And I just thought of something...How does Winry have that stone flower Wrath made for her? Ah, well...Just don't think about it. Even if it's bugging me. Oh, and having watched the episode where they found Wrath, me and and the author of Of Bullets and Mercury's theories are correct. The stones DO change the way the homounculie think. And Envy says " I've been eating the stones all my life" ya...I'm a nerd.


	15. Fooled

Dear Readers,

Okay! So..**_.I AM SO SORRY I MADE YALL WAIT SO LONG!_** A) It was Christmas! B) I had writters block...Well, sort of...But that will be explained later... C) I tried to show my poor cousin my story and she was all like " i don't really remeber FMA"...I fell to the floor, really. I was like **" HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER SUCH A POWERFUL ANIME!'** and she was all **" I ONLY WATCHED SAILOR MOON AND POKEMON! AND INUYASHA!"** So, I spent basically ALL of my break filling her in on FMA...When I started finding alot of horrible holes in my story. like that last damned chapter! **ROSE WOULD HAVE BEEN MUTE BY THEN!** I still don't know what to do about that...And, I also had to go back and change chapters 13+14...it's suttle, but you'll notice I shortened the time Envy and Winry have been away from one another from a year to like...Five months or something. _* Grabs hair and pulls*_ But that still doesn't explain why stupid Rose was all unimpregnated and stuff! And she was the perfect character to be giving advice! AHHHHHHHH! And she's actually going to be in the story from now on, which I didn't know/realize/make up, when I wrote the last chapter. and BTW, I had a horrible christmas becasue of this story!** IT'S ALL I THOUGHT ABOUT! **Even while me and my cousin ( who was a very big supporter of my stroy, and who I would like to thank, even if she didn't get me ANYTHING for x-mas after I got her soemthign!) where watching Princess Mononoke! And while I watched Princess Tutu ! I watched **EVERY EPISODE** of Princess Tutu yesterday. Do you know how freaking SAD that show is? That is TOTALLY my next Fic! Fakir+Duck for ever! If no one knows what that anime is, I advise you to watch it. Every single episode if on Youtube...It's a relatively short Amine...Only 26 episodes! And you will **HATE** the ending. .Me. Okay, enjoy this stupid chapter! Oh, and if you really wanna understand Scar and Edward's scence in this, just watch episode 40...I _*cough*_ actually, watched that episode and just typed down everything that happened in that scene. I recently read a fic that did that, and I liked it, so I thought I would try it. And I think it worked fairly well. Okay, whatev's! Yall just read and revieww like little maggots!

- Ramona F.

P.S: I seriously am freaking about this damned time line thing, and I'm actually trying to stay with the show. So, if there are ANY time flaws, just tell me. Even if I literally just finished watching the entire series, and went out and found the movie in my garage. Which took forever...

* * *

**Fooled**

Envy growled as he pushed through the giant doors of the mansion.

He hated long missions. He had just been away, attending to his damned "masters" orders in the east. But, he had been a bit confused. There really was nothing for him to do there. He had just sat and kept watch on the boring people. Dante hadn't really assigned him to do anything.

That was only on of the reasons why Envy was pissed. He was also fucking _soaked._ It had been pouring in Central, and he hadn't had an umbrella. His long hair clung to his face in dark tendrils, and his skin was slick and shinning. He shook like a dog, only slightly managing to dry himself.

He hadn't heard from Lust or the others in months, and he was very, very afraid that something may have happened to them. He tried not to let his mind run wild with his imagination...But if he knew Dante, which he did, there was a reason for her keeping him out of the loop for so long. And her advances on him where just as alarming. She had not only run her disgustingly clammy hands through his hair every now and then, but she also had him zip her dresses from time to time. And seeing her disgusting, rotting flesh was not on his agenda. She hadn't every treated him this way. Not every. To her, he was a good for nothing puppet. So what was she doing?

_Seducing you? _The voice offered.

Envy's lips curled over his sharp teeth.

He padded up the stairs, and only just noticed that he hadn't been greeted by Sloth, or Wrath. His brow furrowed once he reached the hall. He wondered where they could be...He hadn't seen the imp playing outside, or even in the foyer. And Sloth was usually always in the kitchen when she was home...But he hadn't heard her humming to herself like she usually Gluttony was gone from his usual post in front of Lust's door. He didn't want to be afraid. Didn't want to panic. These new human emotions had him like a vice, and he tried his best to keep calm. He breath heavily and closed his eyes.

When he shut them, he saw Winry. She was looking up at him from tinkering with something. She blinked a few times, and a smile spread on her lips. As she smiled, so did he, and he felt tremendously better. He opened his eyes and continued down the hall, his feet sounding unusually loud because of the absence of either Sloth or Wrath beside him.

When he had finally made it to Dante's giant chamber doors, he didn't hesitate to push them open. He was greeted to her slipping on a robe before the giant, roaring fire place. Her deadly blue eyes met his, and his automatically narrowed.

_Had she planned this? For me to walk in on her like this? _

A saucy grin spread on her pale lips. " Your soaking wet Envy. Come, stand by the fire."

He grunted and slowly entered the darkly lit room and she slowly tied the sash to her thin robe. He could see her rotting flesh in different parts of her body. Could smell her disgustingly sweet smell that she used to mask her rotting stench. His nose wrinkled in disgust and hatred, and if he had eaten recently, he would feel nauseated.

" Come Envy." She said softly, and held out her pale hands. Her ground his teeth together, but slowly walked to her. He made no move to place his hands in hers, and when she noticed this, she simply reached down and tried to take his hands by force. He nearly leapt back from discomfort.

Dante's eyes narrowed, but she advanced on him, behind so close he could feel her stone cold temperature radiating onto him. He was only a little bit taller than her, so they where almost at eye level. Her nose nearly touched his, and her eyes flashed a deadly gleam.

" Oh, now Envy, you hurt my feelings so..." She pouted.

He glared at her. " Sorry, I'm not into incest."

She narrowed her eyes. " You where never my son, Envy. Only the failed recreation of my _real_ boy...Remember that...You are nothing more," She trailed a long finger down his chest, making his skin crawl, she leaned in close to him, he could feel her cold breath on his ear, " then my play thing."

He wanted so badly to crush her. He wanted to rip her face of. He curled his fingers in anticipation. If she made an advance on him...He wouldn't hesitate from killing her once and for all.

" How long has it been since you've had any stones, my dear Envy?" She purred into his ear, bringing her disgusting body even closer. Not quite making enough contact from a justifiable reason for him to kill her. But, oh, how badly he wanted to.

" I thought you where disgusted by us Dante." Envy said in a low growl.

" Oh? Well...I am." she whispered.

He clenched his fists." Then why are you-"

She put a finger to his lips and he desperately wanted to bite her finger off. She pulled back and locked eyes with him. " You could say...I was a bit jealous. Of how..._Intimate _you where with that Rockbell girl."

His insides froze. He felt as if his entire body suddenly went hot, than chillingly cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, as he suddenly recalled how many times he and Winry had moaned out each others names. Only to have Dante listening. No,_ watching._

_She had seen us after all._

" You where so..._captivating_. I couldn't help but watch. Who knew my little Envy could be so _gentle?_...And to a human, no less." She grazed the side of his cheek with her long finger tips. They where snow cold and he visibly shivered. " That's why I want to play with you now...So come." She ordered.

Envy looked into her cold, unfeeling eyes. His where smoldering with his hatred, but she probably mistook it for something else.

As if to prove his assumptions, she leaned forward, pressing her cold, and surprisingly soft lips to his. He didn't move. Not even as she bit his bottom lip and tugged, almost demanding for entrance. Envy pressed his lips into a firm line. Dante must have noticed this, because she parted her lips from him, to his relief, but didn't move away. She merely began trailing snow cold kisses down the side of his face and neck. She bit down on the skin just under his jaw, and he was surprised that her actions felt good to him. He would have moaned from the pleasure. Until her sickly smell flooded to his nose, engulfing his senses, reminding him who she was. He swallowed his moans, forgetting his momentary comfort. Only clenched his hands into fists so tightly, his nails dug into his palms and he felt hot, sticky blood pool under his nails. Envy felt her cold hands travel down his chest, and couldn't believe it when they just kept going. Past his bare stomach, his loin cloth, and moved dangerously lower...

" I thought you would resist me more...But, oh well...You are _delicious_..." Dante whispered into his neck, blowing her cold breath over his smooth skin.

Her fingers brushed against his groin.

His eyes snapped open.

Envy only allowed _one_ person to touch him.

Even if they could never be together. Envy had given up on Brothels all together after the conversation with that girl, Rose. He had sworn from then on that he belonged to no one but Winry. Even if Edward had made her his. Even if she hated him. Envy would love no one else than his Winry.

And Dante sure as hell wasn't her.

Envy pulled back from the corpses cold hands, pushing her off of him and holding her at arms length. She starred at him, her face full of rage and disbelief. Her cold eyes shone brightly in the dim lighting.

" Never do _that _ again." he growled dangerously at her. " Or I _will_ kill you Dante. I can promise you that."

Her anger faded, and a small smile spread on her lips, which she dragged her tongue over slowly. Envy narrowed his eyes in disgust. After a moment of intensely glaring at her, Envy happily detached his hands from her rotting arms, and turned to leave.

He was almost out the door, when he heard Dante laugh. He knew he shouldn't. He really should just go.

But he turned around slowly, not listening at his screaming insides, telling him to run.

Envy's eyes doubled in size. His body instantly shook and he broke out into a cold sweat. He suddenly couldn't move, and he fell to one knee.

In her hand was a skull.

A welly preserved, skull. Clearly so old it should be nothing but dust. Possibly...Four hundred years old.

Dante let more dark laughter poor from her frosty lips, and Envy glared daggers at her as he shook. His body felt paralyzed, and he felt as if he was on fire.

He then felt slightly bad for doing the same thing to Greed a few decades ago.

But only slightly. He had always been a greedy bastard.

" Haven't seen this before, have you?" She asked, talking her time to slowly approach him.

" You...Bitch...I'm gonna..." he grunted in pain as she walked even closer, and slightly squeezed the skull. He grabbed the sides of his head as he felt a sharp pain there, and fell to the ground.

He then realized that the ground was shinning.

His eyes fluttered rapidly.

He was suddenly so..._tired_...

_Great, now look what you haven gotten us into! _The voice scolded.

Envy smiled softly. _Sorry...Didn't really see that coming._

" Wrath. Take him to the room." He heard Dante order from some far off place. It sounded like she was under water...Everything was just slipping away.

_Well now your in really deep shit. _The voice said before fading away.

Upon hearing his brothers name, Envy willed himself to open his eyes, and met a pair the shade of his own. He knew she should had recognized them...Because the face they where in was none other than Wrath. But...There was something different about him...Something...

Envy's eyes widened.

" You...Ate..." He choked out.

Wrath smiled evilly, showing his newly sprouted canines. They looked about six times sharper than normal, and a hell of a lot bigger. Envy wondered if he had looked this frightening to Winry when they had first met...There was no beauty to the once kind boys twisted face...His pupils where no longer large and childish. They where angry slits that showed no remorse. A humunculie's eyes.

It was then that Envy saw his reflection in Wrath's wide eyes.

Envy smiled at his own weakness.

His eyes looked nothing like that anymore.

They where...Almost...

_Human?_

* * *

Winry looked into the woman's fierce, green eyes and audibly gulped. Her pupils dilated from their momentary cat like slits to inhuman dots as they adjusted to the late afternoon sun. Winry shook from shock. The slightly muscular woman had just hopped- no, _slithered_- out of Alphonse's armor and was now standing proudly before her, stretching her arms in the air. Winry knew she shouldn't be surprised by such things anymore, after all the strange things she had seen due to the Elric's. But this took the cake.

The woman's eyes flickered to hers, as if finally noticing Winry's presence, and she rubbed the back of her head, offering Winry an almost sheepish grin. " Man, really gets cramped up in there, ya know?" She smiled, stretching her pouted lips into what must have been a smile.

Winry pointed at her with an open mouth, and as if taking the hint, Alphonse shyly said, " This is Marta, Winry. She's a friend of mine and, uh, I was wondering if she could stay here with you for a little while." He shuffled his feet bashfully and twiddled his large thumbs.

This Marta character seemed to not like the armors words, and suddenly turned to him with a more than animistic expression. " No! No way are you two leaving me behind! I'm going to find that bastard Kimblee and those people in black! You can't stop me!" Her voice was terrifying as her entire body shook with anger. She actually tried to get _back_ inside of Alphonse, but he head his head down stubbornly.

" There are going to be a lot of military dogs out there Marta. You'll have your chance at revenge some other time. Plus, you might be in even more danger when we run into Scar. He could tear up Al again and you'd be inside of him."

Winry jumped a bit at Edward standing so close behind her.

_Scar? _

She had been told about the lunatic Ishbalan who had been murdering state alchemists countless times. She remembered when Ed and Al had faced him the first time! His entire arm had been shattered! Blown to bits by the Ishvalan's strange powers. Just the thought of his blood red eyes made her insides knot up.

" Edward! Are you insane? Your not actually going to go after that lunatic again are you?" She cried.

Edward stared at the ground, a solemn look on his face. " We have to." His face changed to determination.

He looked back up at her with those amber eyes. " And we're leaving Marta here with you as protection. Just in case anyone comes here looking for...Trouble."

" And who says she can stay Edward! Do you think you can just drop people off here like it's an hotel?" Winry snapped, hands on hips.

Winry was feeling an energy she hadn't in months, despite her terrible nightmares last night after having confessed her feelings to Edward and...Other things.

She was very unsurprised that he was leaving. She had been expecting it. But it still pissed her off. And now he was dumping some...Weird lady off at her house and was just going to wave good bye while walking in the sunset while she stayed behind like some...Some sad house wife? He didn't actually believe she was going to relive what poor Trisha Elric had had to suffer, did he? Did he even realize he was doing the _exact _same thing he hated his father for? Making her sit around here waiting for him...her heart breaking to pieces from another love, having finally been mended by him, and then he was just going to...Take off? And then demand she let this weird fugitive stay with her?

_No. No more!_

Lust's woman empowerment speeches where finally coming back to her. And she wouldn't let him just have his fun with her and walk out! She wouldn't let another man hurt her ever again! And if she ever saw that Envy again...She'd give him a piece of her mind! She would whack him in the head with the biggest wrench she could find! Even if he batted those pretty eyes at her! But, she still highly doubted she would ever see the humunculie again...But she knew she now had the power to defend herself. If he never came back again, she wouldn't let him stun her like last time. She had been helpless, thrown out a window and carried to safety like some little girl.

_Not anymore!_

Winry's soul soared with inner triumph, and she knew Lust would be proud of her.

" Well...Ya...?" Edward answered her, looking a little taken aback by her sudden outburst. Needless to say, Marta was also a little stunned, and had taken a step back. The woman smiled, and elbowed Alphonse in his hallow ribs, causing an echoing sound. " See Alphonse? Now that they've slept together, he's her bitch. I told you!"

Winry's mouth dropped open and her bravado flew out the window. She then realized that that..._Thing_, must have been hiding in Al's armor the entire time the Elric's had been at the Rockbells. Which meant...That during Al's little speech...She had heard _everything! _Maybe even encouraged the poor younger Elric into saying most of his speech!

Winry turned the color of a fire truck and began stuttering out of control, and pointed to the woman angrily and embarrassed. She wanted to die. Right there. It took her a few moments to form words, but when she finally did, they came out in a screeching voice. " That creepy thing has been inside of you this whole time!" she blurted out.

Marta frowned. " So much for us getting along."

" Winry, Marta's really nice. And she's not creepy. She's just...Well..." Alphonse interjected, but his words failed and he looked down with -what Winry had to guess since real emotions could go across his face- was discomfort of some sort.

" She's a snake chimera. Designed by the sick scientists in laboratory five." Edward harshly whispered.

Winry turned back at him to see his eyes where down cast, and his bangs had fallen into his face. His hands shook with silent anger, and he bared his teeth at his feet.

Winry's anger subsided and she felt a pang of guilt for acting so harshly to the woman, and turned her attention back to her. Her jade eyes where narrowed and looking off into the hills Resembool. Now Winry really had time to study her face, her features, and she noted that she was in fact very beautiful. In a harsh, scary sort of way. She had a purple tattoo over her left side, and it was almost as deadly as her eyes, and the dagger she wore on her opposite shoulder. Her hair was short, like a boys, wheat colored and spiked back. A single, long strand, that she must have missed during her rough looking hair cut, spiraled in front of her, causing her to look even more intimidating. But, because it was Winry's nature, she could see a sadness to her. Her eyes where full of a burden and inner turmoil Winry could not comprehend. Ashe had seen the same look in both Envy, and Edwards, eyes countless times. Winry knew she needed help.

" You can stay. I...I'm sorry for um...Calling you creepy."

Alphonse and Edward both let out sighs of relief and Edward gave her one of his annoying smiles. " Now you two can become girlfriends! Winry does need a few of those. With having to deal with me and Al all the time, I don't know how she can stand it."

Winry felt a little pang of sadness, remembering Lust and Sloth, but before she could retaliate, Marta interjected. " So, you didn't sleep with her. I can tell. Pity, since you might not come back alive."

Now it was Edward's turn to turn the color of a tomato, and he turned to Marta with raised shoulders and clenched teeth. " Just just up Marta! It was none of your business anyway! And how do you know we didn't...Argh!"

Winry, once again, wanted to die. She was too overwhelmed with embarrassment to say, or even do, anything. She just watched as the little blond teen yelled at the now smug looking woman.

Pouty lips smiled once again, and jade eyes shifted to look down at Edward's crotch. A playful smile came to her lips. " A woman had her ways of knowing." She winked.

" Ya, a very old woman!" Edward screeched.

Now Marta looked pissed and hissed at him. Yes, _hissed._ And Winry didn't understand Edward's insult. Marta appeared to at least twenty five at the least. Young. Not old...But by the way she reacted, she must have been a lot older than she appeared.

" Who are you calling old? You little twerp!"

They where up in one another faces now, nosed touching.

" Who are you calling a little ant you can only see with a magnifying glass, you old hag!"

" I never said anything like that! And who are you calling a hag you-"

Finally, Alphonse picked up Marta, who squirmed in his arms and Winry was shocked at how her limbs twisted about, her bones seeming to dissolve and her limbs actually stretching around the armors arms.

Winry blinked in surprise. _She really is like a snake... _

Oblivious to her struggles, Alphonse held her away from Edward as he jumped in the air to kick, only stumbling forward and falling on his face.

" Please brother! No fighting!" he turned his head to Marta. " And that's enough from you to!" The snake chimera wrinkled her nose and gritted her teeth, but let out an impatient sigh. " Fine." She grated through clenched teeth, and was sat down by Alphonse.

Alphonse turned his attention back to his brother, who was still fuming, his face dirty.

Winry sighed.

He was so stubborn.

Memories of what they had done last night rushed to her mind, and she blushed crazily. He was so aggressive and stubborn to everyone else, when in reality he was very gentle and loving. But he still was aggressive... She could recall his automail hand on the side of her face, his warm honey colored eyes trailing over her features, his lips pulling into his adorable lopsided grin and his husky voice cooing in her ear. Just the sheer memory of his warmth sent butterflies erupting through her and she couldn't help but stare at him as he continued to argue with his brother, her eyes clouded with affection.

Silently, Marta had slithered away from the disagreement, and was standing next to her. Winry wouldn't have noticed, if she hadn't elbowed her softly in the ribs. Winry jumped, startled at the chimera's friendliness after she had been so rude, a stared up at her in confusion, and slight fear.

She was, in fact, very intimidating. But her smile was warm and she looked at one of the Elric's ( Winry hoped it wasn't who she herself was looking at) with an affection that matched her own.

" They grow on you, huh?" Marta smiled.

Winry smiled back to her, and returned her attention to the now fighting brothers.

Edward had jumped into the air and kicked off Al's head, but Alphonse continued to come at him. It was a bit comical, and Winry found it in herself to giggle.

" Ya...They Do."

She hadn't felt this alive in...Months. She hadn't thought she would be able to actually laugh ever again. But looking at Edward...The pain she had felt when Envy had...Had left her, seemed to go away. She knew he cared for her, that he would never leave or abandon her. Sure, he may go away for a long time, but only because of his goal. And because of his stubborn nature, his sheer will to carry on and fight all obstacles for the selfless goal of obtaining something sought as unattainable to get his little brothers body back...For some reason that justified his leaving. And made her love him even more. Dangerously so.

She found a pair of golden eyes on her, and she blushed. She had been gawking at him during her deep thoughts, and now, as he stood proudly over the flailing armor under his boot, Edward stared at Winry with an intense gaze. His eyes never wavering, never leaving hers and he walked to her briskly. It was a shame that he was so short, but his confidence made up for it in Winry's eyes.

Without a word he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to him, which was a very "Anti-Edward" thing to do, since showing affection around others wasn't usually his style, and he was immensely shy when it came to girls. But his eyes still looked on to her and he drew her into him, his breath tickling her lips once again and causing the pit of her being to churn with uncontrollable desire. She let her eyes drift closed as his hot lips scorched hers, chaste and fast. She could feel his heart beating rapidly though his rib cage as he melted her into him. He tugged on her bottom lip with a hunger she matched, and she gladly opened her lips to him, allowing entrance into her caverns.

_Oh my gosh...He's kissing me like this in front of Alphonse!_

He moaned into the back of her throat, causing her to forget the presence of his younger sibling and even the snake chimera, who was probably still standing beside her. She returned his cry with her own whimper. Edward was like his own sun, radiating so much heat that her thin eyelids burned from the intensity, and her knees felt weak. But Edward held her strongly to him, never letting go.

She almost lost herself in absolute pleasure, until someone cleared their throat.

Winry heard it, but she wasn't sure if Edward had. He was still kissing her, and hadn't even paused.

The person cleared their throat even louder, impatient now, and Winry took it upon herself to pull back. Slowly, Edward recoiled his lips, then tongue from her mouth, but not before planting small kisses on her face. They felt like the beating of a moths wings on her skin, light and airy. She found her eyes where slowly fluttering open, she felt as if she was in a dream. Everything was so bright and foggy...

Her blue gaze met gold, and she stared into his warm depths now, allowing herself to drown in them before she had to stew in the absence of his eyes for god knows how long. Her body ached at the thought of him leaving her. He seemed to sense her panic, because the arm around her waist- which she hadn't noticed until then- tightened, and she snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

" Please come back." she whispered.

His body shook with laughter.

She frowned at him, but he could see.

" I'm the Fullmetal alchemist. Baddest dog of the state. How many times do I need to remind you?" He stated.

She sighed, blowing her now hot breath on his bare neck and causing him to shiver slightly. She smiled at his weakness but her dread didn't subside. Her anxiety was still gnawing at her.

He moved his head to the side and kissed her cheek softly, then she felt his lips on her ear.

" I'll come back to you Win. Whole this time. I promise."

Did he just not get it? Did he not understand that she didn't care about that? She didn't care that his limbs where fake, of his body was incomplete. He was all she needed. Just him. She would take him anyway. Even if...Even if he was like Alphonse. She knew that just having him near her would make things better. The pain she felt..It went away when he was near. Even the other side of her, the side that still yearned for Envy, had seemed to go to rest. She had almost locked it up that night, and she only felt slow stings of pain now. She was sure that was because of him. Her Edward. Her Fullmetal alchemist.

" Well, never thought I'd live to see the day when the two of you finally got together."

Winry stiffened at Grannies voice, and felt Edward do the same.

" Poor girl has to lean down because Edward is-" Marta began, but Alphonse must have covered her mouth.

Winry was thankful, but she could still feel Edward shaking with anger in her arms.

He turned his head to the on lookers, who where staring at the two of them with blank expressions ( Well, Alphonse with his usual expression). Pinako was smoking on her pipe, and after taking a long drag, blew excess smoke form her nose and snicked at Edward. Winry began to blush, and could see Edward was doing the same, but unlike herself ( who was stunned from utter embarrassment) he was clearly pissed. He pointed a finger at Pinako. " What's it to you, old hag?"

Pinako flared in anger. " Your putting your stubby little midget fingers all over my beautiful granddaughter! That's what!"

Edward fully pulled away now, and nearly jumped into the old woman's face, Winry knew she should have been used to this by now. It had been going on since she was a child. Her earliest memories where of Edward and her granny going at it. But there where always eye to eye. Now Edward had to look down at her. But the old woman merely looked up at him, showing no signs of fear. Anger flared into their eyes, causing visual sparks to fly.

" Who are you calling a half pint midget you shriveled old crone?"

" Why you disgusting little dwarf! I'll knock your block off!"

" Ya if you could reach! I've gotten a lot taller than you, ya crusty old bat!"

Winry and Alphonse both leaped in between them as both of them lunged, Pinako with pipe in hand and Edward with his automail fist raised. Winry locked her arms under Edward's while Alphonse picked up Granny Pinako, like he had just done moments ago with Marta, she kicked her little feet about angrily and squawked at the large Elric, who merely stared calmly at her with his wide, glowing eyes. Winry, on the other hand, was having a much harder time containing the oldest Elric. Edward was a lot stronger than she thought, and he bucked and tried to pull away like a pissed mare. She had to lean her full height into him, and was merely thrown off his back if it wasn't for Alphonse, who scooped him up with his other hand. Now he held both offenders by the back of their shifts.

They squirmed and squirmed, never calming down. She took a step back and bumped into the snake chimera, who was leaning against the side on the house now.

Winry saw Marta sigh and watch in dull amusement and roll her eyes.

" Geez. This place sure if lively, ain't it?" She sighed.

Winry frowned at her, then found herself smiling.

She found she liked the chimera's bluntness. It reminded her a lot of Lust. She felt another pang of sadness, but pushed it away. Winry then found herself staring at Marta in awe, and was amazed how she found herself to look for guidance in such strong, woman empowered, figures. And Marta was just that. She looked like she didn't take crap from anyone. No one could control her. She was a free spirit with deadly ambitions and attitude. A force to be dealt with.

Something Winry always wished to be.

" Let go of me Al! Your on her side, aren't you!" She heard Edward desperately screech.

She sighed.

Winry turned her attention back to the still squirming blond haired teen. His face was beet red and his teeth where gritted. He was furiously kicking at the air with all of his might, whereas Granny had given up, and now had her arms crossed, smoking her pipe and blowing the fumes into the air.

Winry sighed. " Ya. It is."

* * *

Winry watched the train slowly pull away. She waved into the air, the setting sun swallowing the trains slow retreating form. The orange light caught on something dangling from her wrist.

The bracelet slid down her arm, and she brought her hand down to inspect it once again. She had found it in her pocket, and knew Edward must have slipped it in there when he had embraced her before boarding the train. She also knew he had probably crafted the fine chain with alchemy. She had never seen a bracelet of this intricate design before. It was thin, almost invisible amongst her pale skin. It consisted of a small braided chain of what she knew ( from her expertize in automail) was silver, she guessed he must had made it from a scrap of automail and then changed it into the beautiful mineral it was now. It was simple. Scientific. And totally Edward.

She smiled down at her wrist, and touched the cool chain with her other hand. There was a small, silver heart dangling from the chain. She guessed that this was meant to be a charm bracelet.

Winry blushed at the idea of him making something like this for her.

_He really is sweet._

" Hey."

Winry jumped as someone elbowed her in the ribs.

She then remembered that Marta ( the ever faithful body guard) had unaccompanied her to the small train station of Resembool to watch the Elric's leave. She had also been shocked when the snake had slithered up to Alphonse's body and playfully kissed his metal "cheek" with her plump lips. If Alphonse could have blushed, she knew he would have been. He had stuttered her a good bye and nearly ran onto the train. Now, as Winry stared up at the chimera, she wasn't as intimidated as before. She had an almost playful attitude, like Edward. Laid back and sort of..Cocky.

She sighed.

_Yep. Cocky. One of Ed's more...dominating qualities._

But now her reptilian eyes where locked onto something, and Winry couldn't help but notice the way the woman's hand went to the handle to her dagger. Winry gulped.

" W-what is it?" She half whispered.

" That guy...Over there. He's been staring at you since he got off the train."

Winry slowly turned her head to where the chimera's death glare was being sent.

She was terrified that there would be some horrible pervert staring at her with a drooling mouth, but the man she saw was...Familiar. His hair was a golden blond, and pulled into a pony tail. He had a scruffy beard, and his glasses shielded kind, golden eyes. It was his eyes that drew her in. Amber. Just like...He ducked his had down, causing the setting sun to reflect on his rectangular glasses and shield his powerful eyes to her. Her sense of Déjà vu fled as quickly as it had come. She shrugged off her strange premonitions and turned back to the snake chimera, who's hand never left the blades handle.

Winry sighed and rolled her eyes. " What can say? Men can't help but ogle at beautiful girls!" Winry joked, making her eyes bright and looking off into the sunset.

Marta sweat dropped from beside her. " Ya...beautiful. Right." she murmured.

" Wow, Sarah, you sure have grown up."

Winry nearly jumped out of her skin and literally leapt into Marta's arms when a giant hand from behind her ruffled her hair.

She looked up to see the man, who had just been on the other side of the station, smiling down at her.

" S-s-sorry, I d-don't know you!" Winry screeched, and Marta suddenly took off, going faster than Winry could imagine.

She could only recall going this fast when she has played hide and seek with Wrath and Envy had carried her. The memory sent unwanted butterflies and flames to erupt in her stomach. Her grip on Marta's shoulder's tightened. Marta looked down at her, and raised an eyebrow.

" Someone you know?" The chimera asked. Winry stared up at her, and then looked back briefly, to see the man scratch the back of his head in confusion. Something about him...She remembered seeing someone that looked almost exactly like him somewhere...But where? Some part of her was saying that she should know him. That she knew him. But...She had never seen the strange man before.

Winry turned her attention back to Marta, who had her eyes before her. They weren't running anymore. Just walking. Winry felt a little funny being help like this by a woman. She blushed and cleared her throat, getting the snake's attention. " Y-you can huh...Put me down now." Winry murmured.

Marta looked down and Winry guessed she must had realized she was still carrying her. Marta laughed and set her on her feet, then rubbed the back of her head. " Sorry kid, your just so light! I forgot I was even carrying you!"

_Kid?_

Winry frowned and smoothed out her shirt. She wasn't sure if she liked this Marta yet. Sure, she was intriguing, and gave off a confidence that Winry envied. But her personality...

A loud gurgling sound interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to meet the eyes of a now slightly embarrassed Marta. They both sweat dropped once the silence stretched to far, and Marta nervously frowned. " So, huh, got anything good to eat around here?"

* * *

Edward bolted down the alley, teeth barred, golden eyes alert.

He was still in that damned disguise he had donned when he entered the city of Lior, and he was sweating under the long hair of the brown wig, along with nearly tripping over his robe.

A flash of red light jolted past him two his left, scurrying along the wall and knocking out a pipe. The pipe suddenly burst open, and let out a stream of acidic vapor.

Edward narrowed his eyes and stopped momentarily.

He turned around, and wasn't at all surprised to see Scar standing a few feet away. The man was, in every sense, scary beyond all reason. With his blood red eyes and strange x shaped scar on his forehead, which spread to his eyes and cheeks. His russet skin was taunt over his muscled body, and despite his size, Edward knew he was as quick as a whip. Something he had learned the hard way when he had first encountered the murderer.

" If you've come all this way to find me, then you must have some knowledge of what I'm planning." Scar stated, keeping his face set into a hard mask.

Edward just stared back at him, eyes fully focused and blazing a deadly amber that matched the crimson of his foe. " Ya, there's a rumor that your trying to do something really stupid. Like create the philosophers stone." He showed no sign of fear as he spoke to the intense man, something he couldn't have done a few years back. He had nearly wet his pants in the face of that lunatic Barry the Chopper.

Scar tensed slightly, and Edward then knew his assumptions must have been correct.

" You shouldn't interfere." Scar said in an low, ominous tone.

They stared at each other for a few moments, until Edward finally found his voice.

" There's something important I've been meaning to ask you, Scar." He started, still intently staring at the Ishbalan and never breaking eye contact. The criminal didn't interrupt, only stood, still as a statue, staring into Edward's eyes with his blood red irises. Edward continued, " For years ago there was a chimera in Central. Half human half dog-"

" I returned their souls to Ishbala." he said bluntly.

Edward's voice caught in his throat. " You killed a little girl." He managed to growl.

He suddenly was seeing in complete red. But he had more questions for the murderer. He tried to keep himself calm.

" Out of mercy. What else could you have done for her?" Scar asked.

Edward felt his anger boiling in the pit of his stomach and through his veins. He saw Nina's face. Saw her smile. Saw that dark dungeon her bastard of a father called a laboratory...Saw the circles made of blood... He knew he couldn't have done anything...And that's what pissed him off the most.

" Those are not the kinds of decisions that we're aloud to make, dammit!" He yelled now, clearly frustrated with the unfeeling Ishbalan and his own damned weaknesses.

The red eyed man stared at him intensely for a moment. Edward could feel the air circulating around him. He made his hands into hard, shaking, fists.

" Anything else you'd like to say now?" Scar asked, his voice acidic.

" With that kind of messed up logic you probably think it's okay to sacrifice Rose and her people too!" Edward spat. His anger was out of control now, and he clenched his fist tighter.

Scar narrowed his eyes at him. " How is it you know about Rose?"

Edward could feel the intensity of his red eyed gaze from even this great distance.

They stood staring at each other for another moment, until Scar lunged, bringing his arm with the strange transmutation circle into the air. Edward instantly brought his hands up and clapped them together, then made his signature blade from his automail arm. " Does that make me a threat?" Edward said as he brought his sword into the air, only to have Scar grabbed his automail wrist with his normal arm, then grabbed onto Edward's head with his proclaimed "Arm of God" or whatever it was the sick man liked to call his weapon.

Edward bared his teeth and ducked down, allowing Scar to take off his wig. He wiggled free of his hold on his wrist easily, and Edward leapt back, only to lunge at the Ishbalan again. Scar grabbed onto his automail wrist once again, red lights swirling around Edward's wrist and the man's giant tanned hand. When it didn't explode, Scar looked at it in confusion, giving Edward a chance to elbow him with his automail arm in the face, then kick him in the side of the neck with his automail leg. Scar raised his hand to the leg, trying desperately to destroy it, and Edward felt a bit of triumph with the red light merely fizzled out, and Scar threw the leg off of him like it was a snake. The red eyed man backed away and stared at Edward in bewilderment.

" What is this?" he demanded.

Edward stood fully and frowned at the confused man, " You don't get what's going on? Your not much of an alchemist, are you?"

" This arm does alchemy. Not me." Scar stated.

" Not true! Alchemy is understanding a composition. Breaking it down. Then remaking it as something else. You've been instinctively figuring out your enemies design then adjusting that arms alchemy to destroy them. But if you don't know what that substance is, you can't break it down," he clapped his hands together and placed his real hand on his automail wrist. Blue light shone for a moment, and he continued , " So I've been transmuting my automail into other metals, to keep you guessing!" He held up his sword arm proudly, but kept his face deadly serious.

Scar narrowed his eyes. " Now I understand."

_Ya, I bet you do..._

" But I can't keep doing this forever, because these different metals have some different physical properties and I'm screwing up the entire design."

_And Winry would be pissed if I busted up my arm again..._

Scar narrowed his eyes, and Edward lunged forward, " So I'm gonna have to make this quick!"

He swung his bladed arm in the air before Scar, narrowly missing as the large man stepped back out of reach. Fed up, Edward tried to kick him again in the face, only to have him dodge that as well. Edward clapped his hands together and placed his hand on the alley wall, creating a pillar behind Scar to trip him, but it only caused the colossal man to teeter. He wavered, and Edward took this as his opportunity to kick him in the face, sending him to hit a door and slide onto the ground.

Scar looked up at him, mouth bleeding blood the same exact color of his blazing, hate filled eyes. Edward punched him with his human hand, causing Scar's face to snap to the left, then picking the Ishbalan up by his tattered robes, he screamed into his bloody face, " You idiot, what makes you think you can sacrifice an entire city for your cause? You have no right to play god with these innocent people like that!" Edward stopped once he felt a large hand grip onto his flesh arm, which was still holding the scared man up right. He looked down quickly, to find his assumptions where correct.

_Shit! _

" Have you forgotten Edward? I can destroy human flesh as well!" Scar choked out sinisterly through his bloody lips.

Edward stared deep into his terrifying eyes. He knew he could blast his arm off any second now...

"_Please come back." _

He sapped into action upon hearing Winry's voice in his mind.

Remembering her saddened blue eyes, full of tears...Her small hands clutching onto his chest, her lips on his...The horrifying feeling of touching her face with his automail hand and just not feeling it.

Edward's eyes snapped into focus.

He had promised her, dammit.

And Edward Elric didn't break his promises.

Edward let out a cry, raising back his bladed arm high in the air, but before he could strike, something pierced through his blade, pinning it to a sign beside his head.

Two, long, black spears where sticking through the thick metal, and both Scar and Edward followed the deadly weapons back to a beautiful woman they belonged to. It looked as if the knives where actually coming from her fingers. Edward also noticed the blood red symbol on her snow white chest.

" Great," Edward growled, turning his full attention to the new figures standing a few feet away, " Humunculie." When the word left his lips it was full of venom and complete hatred for those monster.

The woman smiled with lips as dark as her raven hair.

" Please, feel free to call me Lust."

" And I'm Gluttony." Her small, portly partner, who was smiling a wide, toothy grin said.

Edward stared between the two, trying to decide which one to strike first.

" Do you understand why we've told you our names? Metal boy?" She purred that last statement with her silky voice, which was almost as seductive as he voluptuous body.

Edward wasn't giving into her velvety voice. He still remembered seeing her in laboratory 5, sitting on top of his little brother as she scratched his blood seal with her long claws.

He smiled bitterly. " Ya, you've told me, now you've gotta kill me, right?" He said this as he clapped his free, human hand to his still pinned automail, then paced his hand on the wall beside him. A pipe exploded beside the two creatures, who both disappeared in the haze and fell to their knees, coughing as they went.

Edward stood, motionless, hand still poised on the wall. He watched with anticipation as the fog cleared, but his heart leapt into his throat as the two badly burned victims rose like puppets. He watched with wide eyes as their flesh healed almost instantly, and the fat man waved his hands before him, " Oh yes, that burned."

The beautiful woman smiled and put her hand on her hip, then ran a hand through her now tousled locks, " You can get rid of us that easily kid. We're not weaklings like Greed." she crossed her arms over her full chest and smiled evilly in his direction.

But Edward watched as her smile faltered and her violet eyes attention was drawn to someone beside him. Edward only now heard Scars slow footsteps, and looked up to see a strange look on the mans hard face.

The creature who called herself Lust smiled and raised her shoulder, " Relax Ishbalan, we're just trying to help you...Or shall I call you Scar?" she purred, her unearthly eyes transfixed on the tense man.

" I don't need help from the likes of you," The red eyed man growled.

" If you can make the philosophers stone like you claim, we're going to help you whether you like it or not." she purred, her voice slightly acidic, then she turned her eyes to Edward, " and Blondie here best accept that to."

Edward frowned slightly.

_Blondie?_

Just when he was about to speak up, Scar pulled something from his robes. Edward saw the thick beaded chain curled around the mans large knuckles, and dangling at the end was the interactively woven locket with a blue stone, which caught even in the dim alley light.

Edward felt is skin heat up at the memory of making Winry's bracelet hastily before he left. No way was his stupid design anywhere near as beautiful at that. He shook his head, trying to focus on just what Scar was doing exactly. This was not the time to be thinking about Winry. Was Scar seriously trying to bribe the raven hair homunculus with jewelry?

" Does this locket mean anything to you?" The Ishbalan asked the homunculus, who stared at the locket with no hint of recollection whatsoever. But he continued on with his booming voice, " You gave it to my brother."

" _Please_, I don't know what your talking about." She sneered, narrowing her eyes at the man.

But the Ishbalan persisted, and angrily dangled the locket out before him. " You know more than you think!"

The homunculus eyes suddenly grew large, and her pupils nearly disappeared. Her face went slack and her black, full lips opened with from a slight shock. Edward noticed her body go slightly stiff as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. Suddenly she jolted, and barred her teeth, her eyes growing even wider and a strangled gasp coming from her lips as her body quivered.

The fat man beside her looked up at her curiously. " What is it Lust? What's wrong?" he asked.

Suddenly, her body fell forward, spilling her long, raven main to the dirty ground below. Before she could hit the grimy surface the man caught her in his arms. He threw her over his shoulder and turned around, but not before turning his head back to glare at Scar with wide, glowing eyes filled with no sense of humanity. His large mouth twisted and his face donned a look of complete hatred.

" I hate you. I hate you for hurting my Lust."

He leapt onto the closest building wall, and with a loud cry he leaned his head forward onto the stone surface, dissolving the stone with a hiss and creating a large hole big enough for his porous body to leap threw. Edward stared up into the gaping hole for a moment, before returning his attention to Scar, who was still staring after the fat humunculie and the woman he seemed to know.

" What exactly do you know about that homunculus?" Edward demanded.

The Ishbalan turned his head toward Edward, and his face twisted into a sneer. " That is none of your concern." Scar stated in his intimidating voice.

Edward glared at him, about to say something, when a female voice interrupted.

" Wait!"

Edward turned to see a girl, clad in white robes that covered nearly every inch of her. He could just make out her pink bangs from under a white hood, and he could stop himself from growing warm under her rich purple gaze. And then there was the other girl standing beside her. Her hair was black and cut short, and her sharp eyes gave him slight shivers. He could have sworn he had seen her somewhere before.

His eyes widened when realization hit.

" Rose?...Lyra?" he breathed.

He almost wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for her eyes and pink bangs. She had...changed somehow. No longer was she the girl who he had met some years back. The girl with the bright smile and long flowing hair. Now she was...Different. She appeared to be timid and afraid. Not at all like the girl he had known.

Lyra looked at the man behind him,. Her expression almost as sharp as her eyes, " Come now Scar, perhaps you should tell Edward how you know that strange woman." Her face softened as she looked far off in the distance, " Yes, I think that's what Rose is wanting to say."

Edward's body tensed, and he felt his hands quiver as he looked into Rose's soft, expressive eyes.

" You...You mean...She's a mute now?" he whispered.

Rose's eyes turned into pools of softness, and her smile was even more gentle. She closed her half open lips and nodded slowly, confirming his accusation without words, but with her expressive eyes and movements.

* * *

OMG so, I just had to fix this whooooole chapter...Idk why, but all of the text was just SMOOSHED TOGETHER! so, How did I do with that last bit? Was copying episode 40 bad? Well, It will make more sense in the next chapter. Oh and I loved Marta so much, I decided to let her live! but How will Alphonse find out King Bradley is a homunculous, you ask! Ha! Not to worry, not to worry my dear readers. The story shall unfold as it should. And weren't you just screaming _**EW EW EW EW EW**_ at your computer screen during that scene with Dante? Okay, after seeing her **lick** her arm and ask poor Hoenhiem of Light if he wanted to help her " have some fun with her new body" or soemthing like that in episode 44 ( youtube it, it was weird) **I HAD** to put in that scene. I hadn't realized how kinky Dante was.


	16. Battles

Dear Readers,

So, this chapter took** alot longer** to pump out because it is, some how, larger than all the others. Hmm...Well, basically all I did was watch **episode 41** and type down stuff that happened. Really, if you want to see the action scenes than just watch episode 41! and I would just like to say how happy I am! All of yalls reviews are giving me strength to carry on! Someone called me a writing goddess! AHHHH! And I can't wait to get back on track with the sappy Envy+Winry romance! _* eyes sparkle and looks into the distance*_ This seperation is killing me! But it had to be done, to test their love. Seriously. I couldn't just have then fall for each other and then that be it. I hope I didn okay with this chapter...Sigh...I'm so sleepy. And I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. But not to worry! i'll bring my lap top, so I can type in the waiting room! Like a nerd... Okay, please review faithful fans and Envy+Winry lovers!

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Battles**

Winry looked down at him with half lidded eyes, hooded with sheer lust and utter satisfaction. Her pink, full lips pulled into a shy smile and a beautiful blush spread across her pale cheeks. He saw his hand reach up and lightly caress her silken skin, sending shivers through her body and his. She batted her thick lashes at him, sending heat to radiate through him like a horrible, raging fire, threatening to engulf them both. She rose up over him, the heat that had been radiating between their bodies momentarily cooling. He shuttered as her long hair twirling in his face and tickling his nose, sending her intoxicating scent to capture his heightened senses. He could taste her in the back of his throat. Envy sent a low purr through his chest. He was so content. So unbelievably happy...

Envy felt himself jolt, and his eyes slowly opened to the same red light he had been seeing for god knew how long. As his vision cleared, he tried with all of his might to suck in a small breath, but it was still very hard for him to breath. He gritted his teeth slightly, and his body shook from both pain and resistance. He tried with all of his might to stand.

But the pitch sockets of his own skull that stared at him from across the room with amusement told him his efforts were in deed pointless.

Which he, unfortunately, agreed.

_Well, how are you going to get out of this one? Mr. Sensitive? _

Envy groaned and let his body go limp.

He decided that maybe he should just give up.

What did he have to live for anyway?

He managed to let out a dark little laugh, merely a sound in the back of his throat.

This is always how he picture to go...Lying down somewhere dark and forgotten...And letting himself fade away. At least it had seemed good at the time. But the prospect of him lying down there...He looked around himself for a second.

_Where is here anyway?_

The ground was freezing, which told him he must have been in the lower regions of the mansion, since Lab 5 ( which had been the original place to put unwanted humunculie) was no longer standing, he figured Dante had created this...Just in case. Envy ground his sharp teeth, a low growl in the back of his throat filling the eerie silence of the room. He couldn't speak. He figured he was lucky he could even slightly move. When he had imprisoned Greed all those years ago, the poor bastard was frozen, unable to move, speak, or even blink. Envy felt slightly sorry for imprisoning him, but decided this was karma coming back to bite him in the ass. If he could, he would have let out a laugh.

_Are you watching me Greed? Are you laughing from hell? _He thought bitterly as he tried to squirm. Envy gave up, seeing how it was indeed pointless.

As if to answer his dark question, the door behind him opened.

His eyes darted around, trying to see who it could be. But he still couldn't move, and as the foots steps approached him, at a very slow pace, he willed himself to calm down. If it was Dante, he didn't want her to know he was panicking.

" So, this is what's become of our Envy, is it?"

If Envy could, he would have made a sound of disgust and rolled his eyes.

The last thing he needed right now was the smart ass Pride to come in and be all high and mighty, stating how much he had failed as a humunculie and blah blah blah...Envy couldn't stand him! Needless to say, he didn't feel any kinship toward the aging "Ultimate Eye". Envy hated those damned labels that Dante had given certain humunculie. Greed had always called himself the " Ultimate Shield" or whatever. He also found it a bit annoying that someone so young would constantly nag at him and tell him what to do. Lust and Sloth where always grating on his shortening nerves, but Pride somehow managed to get under his skin by just being around.

" Yes...Sadly, he has been neglecting his deeds as a humunculie."

Envy heart began spasm as Dante's voice sent fire through his veins. He wanted so badly to kill her. His hands lay limply at his sides, but his slender fingers managed to twitch slightly.

Yes, of coarse she wouldn't tell the truth. Or coarse she would tell her beloved Pride that the delicious stones she was feeding her where brainwashing him. Envy's lips twitched slightly, trying to form into a dark smile. He realized then that if he hadn't met Winry, and if he would have found out about her controlling them through the stones...He wouldn't have cared.

_Funny how love does crazy stuff to you..._

" We also seem to have another tragedy on our hands with our Lust." Pride said, interrupting his visions of his lost love.

Envy stilled.

_Lust? What's happened to Lust? _

" Oh? How so?" Dante asked nonchalantly as she trailed a sharp nail down Envy's spine.

Envy tried to ignore this, straining his ears to hear Pride.

" It seems as if her dreams to become human are clouding her judgment. She's interfering with the plan, helping a man of her human past, and the Elric's."

If Envy could, he would smile proudly.

_That's my Lust. _

Dante's nail stopped it's swirling motions on Envy's spine, and painfully broke the translucent skin on his back. Envy managed to grunt as the burning of wanting to kill her coarse through his boiling veins.

" Go Pride. Stop her..." Envy could almost feel the venom in her voice dripping on his back, but realized that was her deadly cold breath against his skin, ever so close to the spot where she had cut him, " And bring her hear so I can teach her a lesson."

Envy stiffened at both her words, and the feeling of her tongue slithering around his wound.

He hardly heard Pride exit, his foots steps sounding light years away to the now withering sin.

Dante moved up his body, the sickly smell of her rotting flesh sticking to the back of his throat, causing it to burn along with his sensitive nose. He tightly shut his eyes, so the smell wouldn't harm them. The cold witch made it to his ear, stirring the hair on the base of his neck, causing it to stand on end.

" Soon Envy, soon you'll want only me...Soon I will have a body that you just can't resist."

Envy's heart stilled in his chest. His blood momentarily ran cold, only to turn to a blazing lava throughout his veins. He struggled with all of his might to fight against his own damned weakness, but the skull from across the room seemed to laugh now, along with the cold woman pressing against him.

" That's right, soon you will be reunited with your _true love_..." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

Somehow, as if fighting all forces of nature and laws of alchemy, Envy's mouth opened the slightest, and his vocals freed themselves of the invisible restraints the skull offered.

" Don't...You...Dare..." He snarled through his lips, sounding anything but human.

Dante stilled momentarily. He felt her coldness pull away from him for a moment, and he could feel her cold eyes on him. " How is it that you can speak?" She almost murmured to herself angrily.

He guessed it was a one time only ordeal, because as soon as he murmured the last word to his threat, his vocal closed up more than before. His lips where pressed together tightly, and he was now very conscious of a warm sensation coming from his stomach.

He then realized that she had stabbed him.

Envy wanted to laugh.

It was all just too horribly funny.

But Dante was doing it for him.

Her horrible laughter filled the room, creating the essence of winter and chilling the air.

" Were you over come with so much love, that you fought all odds to speak? _Commanding_ me to not lay a finger on your precious _angel_?" She laughed again, but it stopped abruptly, and she twisted the knife.

" Your mine. Not hers." She hissed.

Envy grunted from the pain, something he wasn't accustomed to. He guessed that because he hadn't had any stones in such a long time, and because of his current, frozen state, he wouldn't be able to heal.

Perfect.

Because if Dante wasn't lying about her intentions, and she really was planning on taking Winry 's body...Envy didn't see the point in living.

He smiled as blood poured from his snow white lips.

Closing his amethyst eyes he met Winry's. Their glorious blue causing his heart to sputter.

" Why are you smiling?" Dante demanded, intruding his dreams in that damned annoying way everyone he knew did.

His vocal's seemed to loosed again, and he was allowed to let out a dark laugh, which resembled a bark of sorts. He sprayed blood on the floor, and as he watched it pool before him, he uttered the last sentence he would speak through his lips, " Because...I...A monster...Has known love...And you, a human...Never will."

He thought he felt her twist the knife even deeper, but he couldn't feel anymore.

All Envy could feel now was Winry's soft hands, moving over his chest as they had in the past. He watched her lips as they moved, speaking to him softly. He strained to hear her words.

" Do you love me, Envy?" She asked timidly, looking up with her large eyes.

He smiled softly, and reached up to run his finger tips over her cheeks, jaw, and lips. A rose colored blush crept across her face like watercolor, and he could feel the warmth of her blood through the frail human skin he loved so much. He leaned up, bringing his lips to hers, he could almost taste her. He restrained himself, and looked into her half lidded eyes. She stared at him, her eyes penetrating the barriers he had allowed no one else to cross. Only her. Only his Winry.

As if to answer her question, he broke the distance between them, sealing his lips to hers almost painfully.

He delighted in her taste, and as he enjoyed her, Envy made a vow.

_Till I die. And even after that. _

In the distance, past Winry's mewls and soft gasps, he could hear a witch cackling.

" We'll see about that..."

* * *

Winry watched as Marta continued to stuff her face. She decided one thing about the snake chimera in their short time together that day. She was definitely not lady-like. And she surely did posses the prowess and intimidating ferocity of Winry's old femme fetal heroine, Lust, but she didn't have the grace and elegance of the humunculie beauty.

Marta let out a burp, and slurped some dribbling stew off of her chin.

Winry wrinkled her nose in disgust.

_So, table manners are a no..._

Winry huffed and sat back in her chair, this going unnoticed by both her grandmother and their new house guest. She looked up at the clock, and nervously began fiddling with her bracelet, a new found nervous tick of hers.

_They've been gone for two days...I hope they're alright._

After the Elric's had left, she had felt a sense of distress. Like someone important to her was in danger. It felt almost like the ache whenever she thought of Envy. She would sometimes find herself clutching at her chest. Even when Edward called her at the station when they had arrived, like he promised ( Which really shocked her), she felt a sense of unease. She blamed it on her nerves of constantly waiting for them...But couldn't misplace the other conclusion she had thought up amongst her worry.

What if Envy was in trouble?

She shook her head hard, trying to fling the idea out of her ears.

_No! Bad! Bad Winry! You stupid, love sick gearhead! _

" Um, you alright?"

She looked up from her hands, which where balled in front of her and trembling, to see Marta with all of the food she had consumed shoved to one side of her mouth and partially on her thick lips. One of her eyebrows was raised and if Winry hadn't been so distressed and disgusted, she would have laughed. When she didn't answer right away, the snake frowned, and somehow managed to swallow all of the food she had on her plate. Winry wondered for a moment how could she do this, then with fascination realized that snakes could swallow things that where a lot bigger in size and quantity. It was gross, and interesting...

The snaked licked her lips with a long tongue, and Winry shivered. She decided she would never eat with Marta ever, ever again.

Marta cleared her throat nervously and Winry stammered her answer, " Oh, y-yes I'm fine! Fine!" She said a bit too enthusiastically for her own liking.

Marta didn't seem to buy it, but a dark looked spread across her sharp features, making Winry slightly nervous. " Just thinking about your Fullmetal?"

Winry blushed.

_Actually, I was thinking about just the opposite..._

Winry was about to answer, when there was a knock on the door. She jumped up, calling happily, " I'll get it!" She bounded to the door and flung the large door open, only to stare with saucer sized eyes at who was behind it.

Rubbing his head nervously and smiling, was the creepy blond man from the train station.

Before he could say a word, the door was slammed in his face. Winry blinked in surprise, looking up to see Marta ( who was taller than her) giving a deadly stare to the door she had slammed with her combated foot. Winry frowned at the hissing woman and placed her hands on her hips.

" That was mean!" She scolded.

Even though she was slightly happy, because the man was in fact, very creepy.

But she felt sorry for the poor guy. Maybe he really had mistaken her for someone else...What was that name he had called her again? She could hardly remember. And his appearance...She still felt as if she knew him somehow. Maybe they had met before and she simply couldn't remember.

Marta kept her attention on the door, and didn't answer her. Her snake-like eyes focused and intent on slicing whoever tried to harm Winry. Winry got goose bumps at her ferocity and fear.

" What's all this noise?" Granny Pinako grumbled from down the hall as she made her way to the living room. Pipe in hand, she walked past the menacing Marta as if she wasn't there and reached for the door handle.

" Old lady, wait it's not sa-" Marta began, but stopped once the door was opened.

Granny gasped in surprise and took a few shaking steps back, looking up at the man, who allowed himself in. Winry, on the other hand, was grabbed by the waist by a slithering arm that wrapped around her like a tree and hauled to the other side of the room. She resisted the urge to shriek, trying to tell herself that Marta was just trying to help her out and protect her. Even if the "danger' was just some poor, confused man.

" You came back!" Pinako said in amazement at the tall figure.

Winry's eyebrows pulled together. She had never seen this man before, but Granny knew him?

" Sorry Pinako...I seem to be having some trouble finding my old house." His deep voice said.

This only confused Winry even more.

What where they talking about!

" I suppose you realize a lot had changed since you left." The old woman said, back to her old self, staring up at the tall figure.

Winry tugged free of Marta's grasp, which was now harmless, and marched up to stand beside her grandmother. The man's golden eyes where reflected behind his glasses as he looked down, his expression calm and friendly.

" Hey Grandma, you know who this man is?" Winry asked curiously, still wracking her brain for who he possibly was.

Pinako looked up at her and smiled, then turned her attention back to the man, saying, " You where young, I'm not surprised you don't remember him."

Winry's heart skipped a beat.

_I knew I knew him!_

But confusion flooded over her triumph. If she knew him, then how would that explain her being too young to remember?

" Say hello to Ed and Al's father, Winry." Granny said.

Winry gasped, her lips parting and eyes widening.

This was there father?

Yes! Yes, she could see the resemblance now!

The hair, the eyes, the skin...It was all Edward. The only thing he and Trisha had in common was the shape of their faces! And the height was much different...Winry remembered then. It was his height she had always remembered. And his smile...His kind smile.

He looked up to meet her eyes, the reflection leaving. He smiled, and she was taken back. It was exactly like Edward's and...Envy's...Her heart ached and she tried to focus on the man, no, Edward's father. He smiled and scratched his head nervously.

" Winry! Yes of coarse that's your name! Sorry about the whole mix up, it's just been so long I guess I got confused." he blabbered apologetically.

Winry found herself to be speechless.

_Why does this man, Edward, and envy all smile...The same?_

_

* * *

_

Edward narrowed his eyes at the scene bellow. He watched and as Scar shattered a nearby piece of rubble with his hand, and how the people applauded at this destruction. Edward's eyes flickered to Rose, who stood by peacefully, not uttering a word. Her beautiful face staring out at the people who cheered for violence when they where told to be peaceful.

" Real classy Scar. Using a bereaved, mute woman as your mouth piece." Edward muttered.

" She's not just any woman! She's our divine holy mother!" A young guard defended.

Edward didn't move his stare from her. He could hardly see her face from behind her hood, but could just make out the faint pink bangs, her odd trait that he always remembered about her. Her purple gaze was kindly spreading on her angered worshipers.

_Who would have thought Rose would end up like this?_

" She's given us all the courage to stand on our own! Without the help of a corrupt military or false prophet's like Lito!" The second added.

The alchemist bristled and his short temper and facade of calm washed away.

" Listen, as long as your take'n orders from somebody else then noth'in will ever change!"

The fist guard to speak flinched, taking a step forward with his rifle in hand. " What-"

He was interrupted by Lyra, who calmly held a hand to silence him. She shook her head, and the two guards easily stilled. Edward narrowed his eyes, but turned his attention back to the opened window, staring at the setting sun with a scowl. He heard the two leave, and the sound of their footsteps, ending with the door shutting.

" You must understand Ed, not everyone can be as strong as you." Lyra's cool voice said as she made her way over to the window slowly.

_I wasn't expecting anyone to be. _He wanted to snap, but refrained from letting his temper get the best of him again. It was no use trying to get through to anyone at that point. Especially Lyra, with her crazed devotion to a murderer.

Edward let out a impatient sigh and looked up at her. She was turning her slanted eyes out the window, her face emotionless and pale. Edward turned away from her, and as he did, his nose was engulfed by a familiarly disgusting scent.

It was the same smell his bastard of a father always had clinging to him. One of his earliest memories was that sickly sweet smell...He hated it. He felt like he was going to be sick.

" Are you wearing perfume, Lyra?" He asked suddenly, looking up at her.

She started, but then looked down at him with a strange smile and twinkle to her cold eyes.

" Ya, bathing is a rare luxury here."

Edward sighed and looked out the window.

" Ya, well the smells making me nauseous."

He heard Lyra stiffen beside him, but he could hardly care if he hurt her feelings. The smell was, indeed, horrible. If she didn't want her feelings hurt, then she should have worn it.

He was momentarily glad Winry didn't fuss with her looks like most girls. Girls like Lyra.

His heart quickened on the thought and he tried to focus on the setting sun. Luckily, the sickly smelling girl interrupted his heated thoughts, " What do you intend to do about Scar?"

" Something...I sure as hell can't let him go through with this."

There where a few seconds of silence before Lyra spoke.

" I agree. Despite Scars best intentions, there will be civilian casualties. And if he fails to transmute the soldiers into the stone..."

Edward looked up at her, his mouth slightly open.

There was something about her...Something that didn't feel right. Hadn't she been on Scar's side? And her eyes...They weren't how he remembered them.

"...Well that's a risk we can't take." She finished, her voice a bit colder.

" I don't understand. I thought you where one of Scar's _biggest fans?_" he added that last bit with sarcasm as he stared at the pale girl.

She smiled coldly and met his eyes.

" My only true allegiance is to the people of Lior."

He stared into her eyes for a moment, then looked out the window.

" Lyra. I need your help. I have to send a letter..."

He heard her gasp slightly and knew her slanted eyes where widening.

He fixed his determined gaze on the city bellow, and the woman in white.

* * *

" Pride, I don't understand this decision."

Needless to say, she was a bit pissed.

Lust stared at Fuhrer Bradly's- Pride's - form in the window. He gave off an air of confidence that every wretched man did, making her lip curl in utter disgust, wanting nothing more than to sink her claws into him...But she couldn't.

She still believed Envy's words. But she had to test it. Had to see if the Philosophers Stone was capable of turning her human or not. Even if she could managed humanity without it..She could still live forever. And to her that wasn't being human at all. Lust thought that maybe if she was human, than the memories she had would turn out to be her own...And them constantly nagging in the back of her mind would finally cease. She yearned for it...And after meeting that man...

Lust had to know.

The memories where almost too much for her to handle anymore.

" Fortunately that's not your department." He said, his voice calm, but with a hint of belittling she didn't miss.

She understood now why Envy didn't care much for the aging sin. He was more of an ass than the green haired teen, who was the biggest prick she had ever met.

"Scar is counting on you to send him those troops. He has got to have those lives in order to transmute the Philosophers Stone," She said in slight desperation, but her voice then turned acidic, " Yet you seem hell bent on fouling it up."

Isn't this what their "master" wanted? Not like Lust was going to give it to her...

Pride didn't move, only continued to stare out at the tanks which where passing through. Her patience was wearing thin, and she suddenly felt tired. She could feel hers eyes flickering between red and violet, and she used all of her energy to conceal her change. She knew that Dante had never noticed, but Pride surely would. Her lack of eating stones had made her vulnerable. But no one knew of this. Only Envy, Gluttony, Sloth and Wrath. They could be trusted. Pride on the other hand...He was different. He was their "masters" golden boy...Her prized possession. An aging humunculie.

" Take it up with the boss." he said in a sharp tone.

She could feel Gluttony shudder beside her, and she couldn't help but gasp herself.

So, Dante was commanding this? She should have known.

" I'm not sure what our Master's intentions are but I know these orders are absolute." He added.

Gluttony looked back at her, his glowing eyes wide with fear, " Uh-oh." he said nervously.

She narrowed her eyes at him, " Well that's just not good enough. If Scar wants to create the Philosophers Stone I'm going to help him." She dared to say, even to Pride.

She didn't care. She would get the Stone. She would become human. She would prove Envy wrong.

Lust made her hands into fists.

_I have to. _

It was quiet for another moment, and Pride turned his head slightly, his human teal eyes glaring into her. She wasn't sure why he and Sloth's eyes where different from the rest...something she was sure that had to do to the fact that their roles where to play humans, and the fact that they hardly ever ate any stones at all ( being another reason why she guessed Sloth had changed so much when they had held Winry captive). The reasons for her eyes shifting from red to amethyst still unnerved her...

" Don't you think your taking the infatuated school girl routine a bit too far?" he asked coldly.

Lust bristled, but kept her face, which she was sure looked pissed, as straight as she could.

" We're alive because of our Master. Don't forget that Lust." he added.

Her anger boiled even more. She wanted to roll her eyes in an all too Envy fashion.

" We aren't alive, hence the search for that damned stone." She ground out.

Lust couldn't take anymore of his damned voice. She stood slowly, trying to keep her calm.

" I guess I'll have to take care of this myself. Thanks for nothing." She said bitterly, never taking her eyes off Pride, she turned to leave, but not before mumbling , " Traitor." Under her breath.

She walked across the small room of the hotel, and stopped, noticing that Gluttony's large form was not following her blindly. She was accustomed tot he large man going every where with her, like a pet of sorts. She looked back, to see him staring at her with worry filled eyes.

" Are you coming, Gluttony?"

He frowned, beads of sweat dripping from his face. " Want to, but I'm afraid." He looked down.

She let out an angry, impatient sigh and turned sharply on her heals, opening the door and nearly flinging herself through the threshold.

_Now, first things first, find the man._

Lust made her way down the narrow hall, knowing she didn't have enough time to doddle. She made it out of the hotel in record time, ignoring the shouts and slurs of some of the residence to stay inside, that there was an attack. She smiled bitterly at them and soon found herself in the streets, which where bustling with panic as chimera filled through the crumbling streets, chasing their pray. She made a face of disgust, and leapt onto a nearby roof. Scanning the dark horizon with her inhuman eyes she grew impatient almost instantly. The moon was so bright you could see clearly, and along with her night vision she had a perfect view. But still, Lust had no idea how to find the scarred man.

She was flooded again with memories. A man holding her, praying for her. A hill top, standing in his arms. His blood red eyes on hers, his smooth, tan skin beneath her fingers. And a boy. A boy who bared a strange resemblance to the man she knew as Scar...

Lust made a frustrated hiss, and was about to leap to the next crumbling roof top, when she heard and saw an explosion not far off.

" Kimblee..." She murmured to herself.

She hadn't known they where letting him loose that night. She didn't hesitate and began heading in the direction of the explosions. Wherever The crimson alchemist was, the crimson eyed man was bound to be there.

Lust soon found herself looking down on the crazed man as he ranted to himself. She was sure that Scar would show up here...He had to. This was the man that had killed his brother after all...

The chimera that where surrounding Kimblee perked up, and Lust watched as they ran to their next target, only to have a bright light shine upon them and their insides to be scattered in disgusting chunks of bones and mess around the streets. She smiled darkly.

" There's my boy." Lust purred to herself.

She watched as he walked through the shed blood of a chimera, his face determined and his eyes intent. Never before had she seen a human with so much ferocity. It rivaled her own, and soon she found herself pressing into the roofs edge, trying to get a better look and straining to hear him.

" So it is you..."

He paused and Lust felt her heart leap from her chest. She scowled at herself. She had no idea why she was acting this way...But his voice...it had sent chills up her spine and made her cheeks flush.

"...The crimson Alchemist."

She shivered again.

He had said the word with so much hate, so much ferocity that she even felt powerless against him. She shook her head, trying to focus, her soft curls flinging around herself.

_Maybe that bastard Pride was right...maybe I am taking this role too far. _

" Who the hell...?" Kimblee murmured, and she could almost see his predatory eyes widen. His mouth curled into a cruel smile, and she watched as his face changed in the dark light, catching in it's shadows. " Ah now I remember. That scar is defiantly my handiwork." his head cocked to the side.

" I thought I'd got your arm."

Lust scowled.

_Pretentious prick._

"I swore an oath not to kill another state alchemist..." Scar began, crouching and pulling off his robe, flinging it into the air, " But I'll make one last exception!" And with this, he had flung himself at Kimblee.

Lust's eyes widened in dread.

If he died, then there would be no Philosopher's Stone, and no way she would know for sure if it could actually turn her into a human.

She also had a strange feeling in her chest.

A feeling that told her to protect this man.

She blamed it on those blasted memories that had been driving her insane for years, and that seemed to flare when she was in his presence...He spoke to her as if she was from his past. If he died she would never know about her old self...And she would never forgive herself for not protecting the one man who held her attention.

Kimblee raised his hand, and a large explosion went off where Scar had been running.

She nearly flung herself off the roof, intent on killing Kimblee herself, until she saw Scar emerge from the smoke to the right of the bomb slinging murderer. She saw Kimblee flinch and quickly try to block Scar, who came at him with a cry, his arm glowing red along with Kimblee's ring which had no doubt been given to him by Archer to amplify his alchemy.

_He's fast. _

She watched at Scar ran past him and crouched to the ground, holding his arm as if in pain, moaning slightly, then throwing his head back to cry out.

She desperately wanted to comfort him, but had to stop herself. She couldn't step in. She would only make things worse...And he he had that damned locket. No doubt he would try and use it on her again.

" Oh, now it makes sense. That's your brothers old arm isn't it?" Kimblee asked darkly. " How touching." he added sinisterly.

The shine to Scar's arm faded and he breathed heavily for a moment.

_What is it? _Lust demanded in her mind, _What is it about this human that makes me feel so..._

He opened his blood red eyes and didn't turn when he looked at Kimblee, his brother's murderer.

" Don't bother using those stones I'll just absorb their lives into my arm." he rose to his feet and turned to face his foe, raising his deceased brothers arm and curling his large fingers dangerously, " And then I'll use them, to create the Philosopher's Stone."

She felt her dead heart quicken and an unknown warmth to radiate throw her.

Lust wondered for a moment, if this was how Envy felt, when around Winry?

* * *

Edward watched as the people of Lior safely walked before him through the under ground tunnels. Scar had assigned - more like forced- him to make sure they where safe. He kept his gaze to the ground most of the time, only looking up with he could feel Rose's eyes on him.

He didn't know why...But his damned old feelings for the girl had crept up again. He hated himself. Here he had Winry waiting at home for him and he was blushing at a mute woman who had been raped!

The though of Winry made him heat up in places he never had before, and he couldn't fight them memories from the other night. He had no idea where Winry had learned to do any of those things...The only reason he had been able to pleasure her was because of the books he had once caught Havoc reading. But Winry...He had always thought she was just some gearhead mechanic. She had surely proved him wrong...Edward blushed even more at his own naive attempts to please her. Like that stupid bracelet he was sure she wasn't even wearing...He had tried so hard to make it just right. Like it was payment for her...Pleasuring him so much.

" Speaking of plans, Rose, what are we going to do once we escape?"

Lyra's voice interrupted his thoughts once again, but this time he wasn't as glad. He had been enjoying remembering the feel of Winry's-

" In the event that Scar isn't able to succeed." " He'll be just fine. You'll go into hiding." Edward said matter- of -factually. He wasn't sure what Lyra was trying to press her pessimistic outlook on everything...But he didn't like it. He also didn't like her freaking Rose out. He brought his gaze back up to her. " Enough worrying."

" I'm not worrying. I'm just trying to make sure that we keep moving forward with our struggle. I know we can't fight now, but we can do something...Perhaps we could alert the other cities, and we could tell them about Ishbal and Lior, we could start a coo."

Frankly, Edward was sick of her.

" Talk about a pipe dream. Even if you manage to get more people on board, there's no way you could defeat the states army."

Shouting from ahead and the strange sound of waves interrupted their argument.

Edward looked up with surprise as he saw a huge body of water move on it's own on the small bridge before them and swipe away a few straggling citizens. He then watched as the water actually rose up, taking a few of the people and suffocating them.

The people began to scream and run the other direction, and instantly Edward snapped into action, truing his attention to Lyra.

" Lyra, I want to you to take Rose and get out of here right away!" He said before he dashed off, making his way easily through the people who where running in a blind panic. He stopped a few feet away from the water, trying to figure out what to do to save the people drowning inside.

" I've been waiting for you..."

Edward stilled as a child's voice came from no where, and made a fist as he saw a new body float inside the body of water. The body spiraled and uncurled, revealing the body of a child wearing black shorts and a black cut off shirt. Unfortunately, he knew who it was.

"...Edward Elric." The child finished as he somehow stood in the bubble, his long hair trailing above him.

Abruptly, the water fell, bringing the child's hair down with it and into his down cast face.

" Well, well, well, it's teachers kid." Edward scowled.

Needless to say, the last time he and the kid met he had wanted to kill him.

He did have his arm and leg after all. The lunatic had also been intent on killing his teacher, Izumi. Edward couldn't stands for that.

The child looked up with his inhuman gaze, penetrating him with his violet eyes and cat-like pupils. Edward noticed he seemed different...

" It's Wrath." he said, and he crouched down and placed Edward's missing arm on a nearby chunk of rock. A blue light spread around him as he actually fused his arm to the stone and made a blade, much like Edward's, but larger. The angry child leapt forward, coming at full speed, screaming " Wrath!" At the top of his lungs as if it where a battle cry.

Edward tensed, raising his hands up to created his own sword, only to have a blade swipe through his raised hands. He shuddered and leapt back, avoiding the child's blows. Caught off guard, Wrath kicked him in the jaw, sending him backward to land on the cold, stone ground. Wrath wasted no time leaping forward, going for the kill with his jagged blade raised. Just in time, Edward rolled out of the way, doing a flip like a circus acrobat. Only to collide with a wall, in which Wrath trapped him, placing his small, pale hand on the side of Edward's face and, with a sickening smile full of razor sharp teeth Edward didn't remember him having before, the humunculie raised back his arm. His violet eyes widened with his glee. That's when Edward realized what was so different about the homunculus.

His pupils. They where no longer round and child-like. Now they where inhuman slits, like a cats.

_ Fuck. I'm going to die._

All Edward could see now was Winry, Al...And Rose.

_Damn it! I can't!_

As if to save him, a baby began to cry out of the cold silence.

Wrath's pupils dilated to small nearly invisible dots, and he began to quiver. Sweat rolled down Edward's face as he watched the boy's body shudder as the crying continued. He made a small gasp and his smile fell. Edward looked over, and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw Rose standing there, her baby crying in her arms, and a serene look on her lovely face as she came closer. Trying to help.

" Rose, you idiot, run!" Edward screamed, but she just stood there like the idiot he claimed her to be.

Wrath didn't move, and stared at Rose. His body shook and his face was filled with horror. His purple eyes where wide with what Edward understood as fear.

He was surprised when the boy stood slowly, his head down and body still shaking, face hidden by his long, unkempt hair.

" Make it stop..." Wrath ordered quietly, his body still. He looked up when the baby's cries seemed to grown louder. " NOW!" he cried as he launched himself at Rose.

" Not so fast!" Edward cried, clapping his hands together and placing them on the wall behind him. A giant pillar fell down on the sprinting humunculie, but he knew it wouldn't hold him for long. He watched as Rose stepped back with slight fear, her mouth opening in a silent gasp.

" Rose, Get out!" he ordered as he slowly rose, balancing himself on the wall, " Scar was just using you, you don't have to die for him, please go!" he pleased hastily.

She kept her eyes on him and he felt his need to protect her spike.

" GO!" He bellowed, his voice breaking from the strain.

She jumped slightly and turned, her baby still crying as he watched her vanish down the tunnel.

He smiled in slight relief, but it vanished when he heard Wrath's grunts.

Edward clapped his hands together, creating his favorite spear and pulling it from thew wall as Wrath rose to his feet. His head hunched over. Edward brought the staff before him, the blade pointing at the boy, who had turned to face him.

" I know what the weakness is for you humunculie. Greed told me," He couldn't help but notice wrath's lips part and head rise slightly as Edward shuffled to the side slowly, " you loose strength if you get close to a certain persons remains . The one who was supposed to be brought back in the transmutation that created you." Edward felt powerful having this knowledge. He could kill them. The damned demons weren't as bad ass as they let on...He still remembered seeing Greed die...

A toothy grin spread on Wrath's face.

" It makes you realize that your fake, and that's why it hurts when your up against the real thing." He finished, staring confidently at the now smiling boy. Edward narrowed his eyes.

_What's the little lunatic grinning for?_

It was silent for a moment before Wrath continued, closing his eyes thoughtfully and smirked to the ground, pulling Edward into a deeper stupor.

" Those rules don't exactly apply to me," he opened his eyes and looked fervidly back up at Edward, " I was transmuted using my own human body as material..."

Edward narrowed his eyes and grunted.

He hadn't known that.

_Dammit Teacher._

" So you see, I don't have an actual body now...But if I had to choose one..." Wrath looked up at Edward with crazed amethyst eyes, the slits almost too narrow to see, " It'd be yours!"

* * *

Winry stood on her balcony, flickering the light she usually used to call Ed and Al home with on and off absentmindedly. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. She stared up at the stars and let out a loud groan.

_Please let them be alright...All of them._

She still couldn't shake the nasty feeling that everyone who was important to her was somehow in danger. Somehow, despite her attempts of drowning him out, she still worried about Envy. She wondered if he and the rest of his immortal family where doing alright. Winry constantly found herself wondering about little Wrath, and if anyone was playing with him. She would stare at the apron and would wonder if Sloth was, at that moment, baking something delicious. Was anyone sneaking bits of food to Gluttony? Was Lust finally feeling better?

But most of all, she had this horrible feeling that something was happening. Something horrible...And to Envy. The same exact man who had thrown her out of a window and chased Wrath through a forest as he carried her to safety. The same man who had called her a disgusting human...And the same sin who had called her beautiful.

Despite all of her attempts to kill his memory...To love Edward...

She still loved him.

And Winry now realized that was a part of her that would never change, along with her feelings for her childhood sweet heart. Who was now, strangely, attracted to her. Winry knew she would never stop loving her old capture that had not only stolen her from her protectors- The Elric brothers- but had also stolen half her heart. And that half felt like it was bleeding.

She shook her head again. Hating herself for feeling that way.

" You, stupid, stupid gearhead!" she cried and pulled onto her hair.

" Gearhead?"

Winry jumped at the distant sound of Mr. Elric's voice. She blushed and looked around, but realized he was below her, on the porch. She leaned over the railing, pale golden bangs falling into her eyes a bit. She was greeted by the sight of Mr. Elric, who was sitting at the table on the porch, also staring up at the stars.

" Oh, um, hi Mr. Elric!" She said nervously and scratched the back of her head.

_Great. Now he probably thinks I'm crazy..._

His eyes noticed the bracelet she was wearing, a grin spread on his lips.

" So, you and Ed are together." He said more than asked. As if he knew right away.

She blushed madly. " S-sort of...But how did you...?"

_This is so embarrassing!_

" My sons handiwork alright. No doubt about that." He smiled, his golden eyes closing. " Ed's lucky. To have a pretty girl like you. It's strange, how much you look like your mother."

Winry felt her blush go down as she was reminded of her mother. She hardly remembered Sarah Rockbell, and to hear that she looked like her...Was comforting. Now every time she would glance at the mirror...She would feel a bit closer to her.

" Thank you." She didn't know why she said it, but she couldn't help it.

Mr. Elric made her feel better. She smiled down at him and he smiled back.

Whenever he smiled she couldn't help but feel as if she'd seen him somewhere...It was gnawing at the back of her mind and driving her insane. She wanted to blame it on having known him during her childhood...But that wasn't it.

She closed her eyes.

Winry's entire body froze with realization.

When she closed her eyes she had seen it.

What she had seen when she had passed out from the snake chimera's poison.

Her parents waving to her in that tunnel...And that boy. He had been waving as well.

The boy looked almost identical to Edward's dad...But she knew it wasn't him.

Winry opened her eyes, her body shook as she stared down at the still smiling man.

_Who is that boy?_

" Something the matter?" He asked, obviously noticing her confused stare.

She took a deep breath. " N-no, it's just...You remind me of someone." She said slowly, not wanting to sound weird.

He frowned a bit, then a smile crossed his face again. " Oh, I guess I do look a bit like Edward."

She blushed and then held up her hands, " Well, yes, but...But that's not what I-"

_Oh no, now he's going to think I'm some boy obsessed mechanic who can't keep her mind out of the gutter!_

But he really wasn't listening. He got this far away look in his golden eyes. Winry watched him for a moment. He looked so full of wisdom. So knowledgeable. The wind picked up and sent a slight breeze over them as they stood there, her staring at him as he looked away, seeing something unseen. The air brought his smell to her nose, and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose a bit.

She had smelt something to it similar before as well...

_But where?_

" I know what true love feels like." He said softly, almost to himself, interrupting her thoughts.

She then noticed where he was looking.

In the direction of his old home, which was a large pile of charred wood.

Winry then felt a pang of sadness for the man.

_To come home and then find his home to be destroyed, and his wife dead? Wow, and I thought I had it bad. This guy really has no idea what's been going on, does he?_

She watched as he looked down at his hands, his glasses reflecting and his eyes becoming unreadable. She wished she could do something, anything...

Her eyes lit up.

Winry went back into her room, tripping over screws and a few other items. She came crashing to the ground with a loud thud, and Den, who had been sound asleep, raised his head. " I'm okay..." She groaned as she rose, rubbing the back of her head and sweat dropping. Den stared at her for a second then sighed, laying his head back on his paws and returning to sleep, ignoring his clumsy master. Winry, ignoring the way her dog had looked at her, stood quickly and continued her mission, making her way through the mess of her room to the wall she had of pictures. She tore the picture she had been seeking from the cork board with a almost crazed grin, then bounded down the hall, not really trying to be quiet because both Marta and Granny slept like rocks. Seriously. She could hear their loud snores while she used her 18-volt drill on a five inch piece of automail. After she had passed by Marta on the couch, only to find the snake woman to be actually_ coiled _within herself, she couldn't help but giggle slightly. Winry was a very accepting person, as proved with the humunculie, and had already grown accustomed to Marta's unladylike, snake tendencies. She actually found them kind of quirky.

Once she was out of the house and next to the man, she held out the photograph to him, blushing slightly. She had never been good at giving gifts..And she saw this as basically the same thing.

" What's this?" he asked, taking the photo from her outstretched hands slowly.

She didn't need to answer.

Once his eyes fell on the picture he couldn't take his eyes off it, and a slow smile crept onto his face. She smiled at this, and suddenly triumphant warmth spread through her, and her body buzzed from helping another gain happiness. She decided that she liked Edward's father. He was kind, gentle, and the complete opposite of his eldest son. She decided Alphonse took after him. He was easier to talk to, and seemed to be more gentle. Not that she thought Edward wasn't gentle...it was just that Hohenhiem ( Which was his first name, but she thought it was rude to call him by it directly) held the same light as Alphonse. He was peaceful and tranquil. Whereas Edward...Was anything but tranquil.

" Thank you." he smiled, tearing his eyes from the photograph of his wife and two sons.

It had been taken a little bit before she had gotten sick, and Winry guessed that he hadn't seen his sons or wife since he had left. She didn't know if he had a photograph or not, but she thought it would be best if she saw Edward and Alphonse when they where a little older.

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

" No problem Mr. Elric." She bowed slightly.

He broke out into a laugh, and she frowned.

" You are way too good for any of my sons."

Winry blushed again and grimaced. " Why's that?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

He stopped his laughter and looked at her almost in a dream-like state.

" Because, your just like Trisha. And I never deserved a woman like her."

She cocked her head to the side and frowned.

The sadness in the mans eyes was clear and true, and she couldn't help but wonder what made him think that way. Then he smiled, his eyes full of that sadness and his face soft.

Her heartbeat sputtered out of control.

A sense of recollection washed over her along with a cold sense of dread.

Because she knew that smile.

It was his smile.

Envy's smile.

She felt herself go cold. A part of her was trying to tell her something, was screaming at her. Trying to get something through her thick gearhead. But all she could see now was Envy, staring up at her from the bed as she brushed out her hair. She was talking on and on about something stupid, and he listened quietly. Smiling up at her with that exact same smile, watching her with his lovely eyes.

She crumpled, not able to take it. Not able to hold back the heart ache.

Winry didn't feel much.

She hardly felt Mr. Elric's hands on her shoulders, shaking her softly. She guessed she must have surprised him a little, by just falling to the ground...But her legs had completely went weak and she could no longer feel them at all.

Winry hardly even heard him calling her name. She was being submerged into the darkness she had met with the snake chimera, but this time without the help of his venom.

She did, however, feel Edward's bracelet. It was heavy. And burning her skin. Reminding her that she belonged to someone else while her entire heart screamed for a different man entirely.

_Oh Edward, _She thought through her sobs and memories, which where too strong for her to handle. _I'm so sorry._

_

* * *

_

" Do you really think it wise to be chasing me around like this when the military could step in at any moment now Scar?"

Lust was having trouble keeping up with the blasted men, and had to admit that with the lack of the stones her speed was slowly deteriorating. That and the fact that she was wearing heals.

But she pushed herself, following the quarreling enemies as they demolished the already fallen city with their constant explosions. Lust stopped, keeping her balance on a broken stone, the wind picking up and swaying her knee length, tousled hair. The two men where standing off and staring at each other once again. Her body tensed for action. Scar was determined on avenging his brother, and Kimblee was ready to defend himself. She knew only one would come out alive...

" Oh, I think I'll chance it to avenge my brother, Kimblee." Scar said, standing and facing his foe once again. She wanted to pummel that stupid man.

Why was he doing this? He could get himself killed and risk not making the stone! All for revenge.

Lust bared her teeth. Just what was he trying to achieve?

Why did humans feel the need to kill one that had killed another...?

" Your risking your own life for something as pointless as revenge?" Kimblee taunted, saying almost exactly what had been on Lust's mind. For once, she agreed with the mad man. It was pointless.

" And what is it that your killing for?" Scar called out.

She had to admit, the question had been bugging her as well.

" Nothing." Kimblee stated.

Her perfectly sculpted brows pulled together.

_Nothing?_

" Nothing?" Scar echoed. She could see the anger seething out of him. " You mean to say you slaughtered all these people for _nothing_?"

Kimblee only smiled darkly. " At the end of the day a human being is not much more than the components used to create a common bomb. If you think about it we're not that special. Not you. Not me. We're all _empty_." He paused, and closed his eyes. His smile turned into a lopsided grin. He opened his sharp golden eyes, and Lust was momentarily reminded of Envy. "We're all worthless."

She gasped slightly, her black lips parting.

That was exactly how Envy thought..._Had_ though before he met Winry.

She slightly envied him for that. She wished she could find someone to love. Someone to fully make her human. And here Envy had been blessed with that, when he hadn't even wanted it in the beginning. But maybe...he needed it more than her. It was him who had given them all strength to slightly rise against their "master" by not eating the stones. Maybe Winry had been sent to them for a reason...A chance of fate...

" I might be empty,"

Lust gasped, hearing Alphonse Elric's voice form nowhere, her thoughts halting abruptly. She looked around, trying to find the large armored child. _What's Alphonse doing here? _She thought frantically, her ever shifting eyes searching the battle field Scar and Kimblee had created.

Lust watched as light shone from beneath Kimblee suddenly, lighting up a large transmutation circle. She recognized it as the younger Elric's trademark. A giant arm was then transmuted from the ground below, taking the form of Kimblee squirming up with it, capturing the bomber in it's alchemical grasp. And almost as suddenly, Alphonse Elric came from under the ground, rubble sliding off his armor and clanking to the ground.

" But not worthless!" He said as he looked up at Kimblee, who was faintly smiling. Lust glared at the sadistic man. She hated pigs like him. They where the kind of men that always thought they where great in bed, and thought woman should be throwing themselves at them. " Cut me some slack Al, I'm just a state alchemist trying to do his job. Just liker your brother." he said desperately, grunting slightly at the pressure of the hand.

Lust narrowed her eyes at the mad bomber

" Your just a murderer!" The child voice said to the man, then turned his attention to the other, who was keeping quiet, " And you've got to stop this. It won't solve anything!"

" Stay out of it Al! You don't understand." Scar commanded.

She couldn't help the way her insides twisted at his commanding tone. His strength.

" What will you accomplish, by shedding more blood?" Alphonse asked darkly.

Lust felt her stomach lurch again. Another human feeling washed over her and she grit her teeth at the impact.

Guilt.

She was feeling guilt, once again.

" Please," Alphonse Elric said in a softer tone, interrupting her turmoil, " Just walk away."

It felt as if he was talking to her.

_But I can't dammit, I have to know! I have to become human!_

She gripped the side of her head as memories assaulted her once more.

_Hands over her waist, pulling her into a kiss. She liked this kiss. It was with the man she loved. He whispered a stranger name in her ears and cooed to her. She felt her body tingle..._

A loud explosion disrupted her stream of memories, and she turned her now crimson gaze to Kimblee as he managed to destroy Alphonse's restraints. His lithe form jumped down through the smoke and came behind Al, grabbing onto his waist and using him as almost a shield as he ran to Scar. The Crimson alchemist then pushed the giant boy onto the man, who was momentarily confused.

Lust watched in horror as Solf Kimblee took Scar's untainted arm and locked eyes with the man as a white light shone from the bombers hand as the Ishbalan cried out in pain.

Lust felt as if her frozen heart had fallen in her chest. Her snow cold skin heated and she felt her fingers extend on their own as that bastard Kimblee began to laugh manically as he ruined her only chance at becoming human.

_I am going to tear that man apart!_

" Well, how do you like that? Looks like I've managed to get rid of both your arms old boy."

Her eyes widened as she paid closer attention to Scar's now black arm.

" Oh no...That's-" she began, but the Crimson Alchemists rant continued, intercepting her, " Do you smell that? Smells like defeat. Any minute now your arm will begin to absorb the oxygen from the air, and then, KABLOOIE!"

Lust made an involuntary step forward, but stopped as Scar reached his cursed arm to his now useless shoulder. Her red eyes widened as his smiled with triumph and pain. She heard Kimblee gasp along with herself as a red light shone from under his palm. A sickening sound went through the air and she felt her body grow cold. Scar cried out slightly, then stared at Kimblee as his blood gushed from the space his arm once hung limply like a faucet.

" You say humans have no impact, no meaning..."

His words hung in the air like a toxic fume, Kimblee stared at the bleeding man with a face full of confusion and horror. Lust put her hand to her mouth so she wouldn't cry out as a new hoard of emotions took over her.

Sorrow. Terror. Regret.

"So tell me..." The scared man said, staring up into his foes now terrified eyes, " How much of an impact I make on you?"

With that said, the Crimson Alchemist turned around and tried to run, but Scar proved to be quick even through his pain. Lust found herself cheering for him slightly in her mind. He finally caught up with the mad bomber and made contact, blowing blood out through his chest. The crimson liquid sprayed from the Crimson Alchemist, and Lust couldn't help but smile at the irony and the victory. Kimblee fell to the ground, his body a tangle of flesh and defeat, sopping up his own blood on the crumbled ground of Lior.

Lust witnessed with wide eyes as Scar began to pant, and judging from how much he was bleeding, she knew he needed to stop moving around and put pressure to that wound.

But she knew he wouldn't.

_Stubborn man. _

He turned to go, as if he was fine, clutching at the spot where his arm had been. Alphonse stood, staring down at the Ishbalan. Because of his helmeted face, Lust had no idea what expression he held. The only way one could tell was from his voice, which shook as he called out the Ishbalan's nickname.

The man stopped, sweat beading from his face, showing his true agony.

" Go and find your brother." He ground out, his voice fierce and full of determination. " I must do what the two of you cannot." He finished, looked ahead. He began walking forward, tattooed arm painfully clutching his bloody shoulder. His steps shaking, but his blood read eyes full of power as he willed himself to move on with his sacrificial deed.

Lust couldn't help but smile.

_You foolish, stubborn man._

Lust was about to turn, when her eyes caught the sight of Kimblee crawling on the ground, climbing up Alphonse's body and pulling something from the boys waist. Her mouth fell in shock when she recognized what it was, and what it was full of.

She wanted to call out. To tell Scar to run. But she bit her tongue until she tasted iron.

And just as she thought, Scar used his hand to try and destroy whatever it was Kimblee had flung at him, only to create a reaction of the hidden Philosophers Stones to leap into his arm, fusing with his russet skin. Scar bent down in pain, grunting and crying out as the glowing stones imbedded into him, his tattoo glowing as it ate new found power.

" What where those stones doing in Ed's watch?" Alphonse asked no one.

Lust scowled. She knew exactly why.

_Archer..._

Another chauvinistic pig she despised.

Her thoughts ceased as she watched Kimblee crawl up younger Elric's body.

_Oh no!_

" Really Al..." Kimblee sputtered, looking up with his fierce eyes at the stunned Elric, " You didn't expect me to play without a loaded deck, did you?"

Al gasped as Kimblee hugged his legs, murmuring to himself, " It's gonna be so magnificent Al. I can feel your make up... You'll make such a great bomb...Farewell, my friend..." And with that, Al let out a cry as a white light shone around his legs and body.

" No..No he's not going to..." Lust gasped as she took a few horrified steps back.

Al's cries grew worse as the light surrounded him, going up to the sky like lightning.

* * *

Edward looked back, hearing footsteps approaching from behind him.

A woman...He recognized her as the fuhrer secretary...Douglas?

" Hey...What are you do'n here...?" he asked, completely confused at the woman's presence.

As she stepped into the light, he was aloud to see more of the features she usually concealed by tilting her head down. Her pale skin was in contrast to her brown hair, which hung slightly in her face. She was beautiful, and he felt himself grow eerily cold when she tilted her head to side and closed her dark blue eyes, pulling her dark lips into a smile that was oh so familiar...

" Hello...Edward."

That voice.

_Her_ voice.

His body broke pout into a sweat and his eyes went wide. He gasped.

"My son...Why didn't you bring me back to life?" She pouted, eyes opening and staring at him. Judging. Suddenly, her body turned into water, leaving her clothing to suspend in midair while water twisted and formed in and out of the shape she had once been.

Edward's eyes went blank as horrifying memories rushed back to him. Memories he had tried to grind away into nothing. Memories from that night...That horrible night that had changed everything...

_That thing. The darkness. Mist pulling away. The air was dense and the sound...it was coughing. Trying desperately to breath. He heard it...A heart beat. An sputtering. A crying...Glowing red eyes. An organ beating bloodily in the distance with the sputtering choking of the creature grew louder, as if it was trying to...To speak. It's head...Upside down..Fangs twisted...Human..Inhuman..._

"_Mom?"_

" AHHHHHH!"

He couldn't move. Couldn't stop looking at the thing before him. His jaws clenched together tightly. His eyes wide and body shaking. He dropped to the ground, staring. His mind blank, going back into the shock that always came after the memory.

Edward didn't feel anything. Didn't hear anything. Couldn't _do_ anything.

Just saw that horrifying body...in that darkness...Heard that sound...Gasping for a life he failed to create while using those twisted lungs...

" Give me the body I deserve..." He thought he heard someone say.

A battle cry.

A baby...

"Stop it..." A voice quivered. " Shut up. Shut that thing up. Shut up...Shut up..." The voice grew fiercer and fiercer the more it moved away.

But he couldn't stop looking...Couldn't...Stop...

" Get..Up Ed...Get up.."

_Rose?_

He jolted, gasping.

" And move forward!" She rasped.

* * *

**UGH I HATED WRITING THAT CHAPTER!** Sorry to sound to negative, but seriously, I just want to move on from the whole battle of Lior scene. But it's not even finished yet! UGH...Basically this whole chapter is just snippets of two different battles. Thus, the title of the chapter. And of none of yall caught on to the new character couples ( there are two) then yall are dumber than I thought. **AND HA! TAKE THAT COMMON SENSE! EDWARD WON'T BE LEFT ALL ALONE!** if any of yall caught on to my _hints_, then, my dear little readers, you should know who he will end up with. Ya...I really can't hint anymore. Hopefully, to those idiots out there, you will scroll up and re-read my boring ass chapter to try and see who I'm talking about. Once again, sorry this stupid chapter was so boring! But, i swear, **IT SHALL GET BETTER! **and no, Envy is not dead.


	17. Night and Day

Dear Readers,

Yall like how fast I updated?** HA! LICKIDY SPLIT!** Thank you to all who commented. And once again, just watch **episode 42/ the first half of 43** to see action and talking scenes._** HOWEVER,**_ I had to change up what Winry says to Hohenhiem during a certain scene.** PLEASE READ THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES. THEY ARE VERY IMPORTANT TO THE STORY/TIMELINE CRAP TO HELP MAKE THINGS EASIER TO UNDERSTAND** Let me Explain. While thinking intently, I have come to the conclusion that winry was abducted duirng episodes **14/15**. And, instead of going to her, the Elric's make her come to them. (and I really didn't think much into why she was staying Sheska...I don't even think they knew her by then. But, that just one of those miner things that you'll have to look past. like how Rose was unprego one chapter, and had a baby in the other! Yes...But, the story really is coming together now, but it is FAR from over.) _ANYWAY._ She wasn't there wehn they went to Rushvalley, visited Teacher...NONE OF THAT. **SO, she never found out who actually killed her parents**. THUS, my dialouge change. Sorry makers of that dialouge...But it had to be fixed for the sake of His Amethyst Eyes! Little bit of humor to this chapter...You'll see why. I had a really hard time writing those damned fighting scenes, but I guess the upcoming lemons will be harder. * sigh* well, go ahead, READ!

-Ramona F.

* * *

**Night and Day**

" What's going on?" Alphonse Elric asked, looking down his large armored body to see his black legs. " Feel strange...My body..."

Morning had come, and Lust's body stood against the hot desert sun, appearing like the grim reaper. Her body hunched over like a gargoyle, her blood red eyes nearly glowing. In the distance, one would have mistaken her for a large raven, peering down at it's next victim.

The bringer of death.

Which is exactly what she felt like.

" You bastard!" Scar snarled as he lifted Kimblee, who was still broken and bloody, but managed to smile, into the air with his only remaining hand. His blood red eyes where fiercer than usual, and Lust could see he cared deeply for the younger Elric.

Her black lips turned into a scowl.

_Well, now this complicates some things. First he goes and gets his arm ripped off, and now he get the other Elric turned into a bomb._

" My work is so intricate, only an explosives artist like myself can diffuse it...But you'll have to find someone else...Because I'm about to retire..." His voice grew more strained and raspy during the sentence, then suddenly his who body heaved and he spat a large amount of blood at the Ishbalan's knees. When he had finished his momentary pause, he looked back up at the man slowly, " No need to hurry. There's still plenty of time left. I've made his armor react slowly with the oxygen in the air, gradually spreading until he's completely black. I want him to have time to think about his death, and reflect on how meaningless his efforts...have been..."

And those where the last words of Solf Kimblee, as his bright eyes slowly faded away into nothingness, and Lust watched with anticipation as all of the life drained from his face. Leaving him still with a smile on his bloody lips. Scar, seeing the man was finally dead, dropped his hold from him and let the Crimson Alchemist fall to the ground with a ear shattering thud, penetrating the silence the mans words had created.

Lust narrowed her eyes.

_Then there's no other way? The youngest Elric is really doomed?_

Mean while, Alphonse was having a panic attack, looking around himself frantically.

" No! It has to be a lie! My body!" The boys high voice shrieked as his large body trembled, taking a step back and compacting his blackened foot into itself, causing him to crash to the ground with a cry of desperation.

" I'm scared..." Lust heard his young voice say, and her heart stilled again.

She watched as Scar slowly made his way over to the child, and decided to make her move.

The sin jumped down from her perch, landing erect on her heals without making a sound.

" Stay still Alphonse Elric." The scarred Ishbalan said in a low voice, kneeling before the Elric. " I'm not sure what's happening with your body, but we don't want to make it any worse. Just try not to exert yourself." he raised his hand to touch the boy, and she found her voice, having been momentarily mesmerized at watching the now gentle man.

" I wouldn't touch him if I where you, scarred man." Her voice came out to be smooth as silk, and covered up all of the nervousness she actually felt at actually speaking to the man who captured her interest.

His red eyes widened, and she turned to looked at her.

She felt her heart beat crazily.

_Jeez Lust, calm yourself down. You act like you've never seen a man before._

But she hadn't...Not like him.

She smiled, her full black lips curling ever so slightly.

" Homunculus..." he growled under his breath, and she felt her once quickening heart slowly stop.

She didn't move, didn't bat an eyelash. She gave off the mask of having not even heard him. But her inhuman ears had. And she couldn't stop the pressure she was now feeling weigh down on her.

" Just leave us alone..." Alphonse pleaded, his soulful eyes shimmering with despair.

She couldn't stop herself from feeling sorry for the child.

It was now in her nature.

She wondered what Sloth would have done in this situation...

" That arms only good for destroying things, not remaking them. Now if Edward where here, he would be able to transmute his brother into some other substance, disrupting Kimblee's alchemy and stopping this bomb." She stated as she walked over to the man of her memories slowly, unfolding her arms from her chest.

" You think that would work? Altering his composition?"

He was so determined...So damned handsome to her...

" Leave him..." She purred.

Lust reached out for his clutched fist with her own hands, happy the bottoms where glove-less so she could get a feel of his rugged skin. His eyes widened at the contact of her cold skin to his, and she could stop the flutter in her stomach and the electricity that jolted throughout her body and missing soul.

" He's a lost cause...You have to think of yourself from now on, and your own goal of forging the stone." She whispered, black lips forming each word with accuracy, while her mind was racing, wonder what the hell she was saying.

As her words sunk in his red eyes filled with disgust, and she felt herself grow cold.

" Just as I thought..." He growled, then ripped his hand from hers, staring at her as if she was some sort of horrifying creature. Disgust and hate in his beautiful eyes. " You aren't my brothers love. The woman I knew would never have acted so heartless and cold." He stared with that determination she so admired.

She glared at him, masking her hurt.

Lust was at a loss for what to do...

This really wasn't her...But in a way it was. This was who she was...She was no one else.

Or was she?

If she just had that damned stone...

* * *

Edward tackled the damned homunculus to the ground, using his spear to keep him there with both hands. The sin buckled from underneath him, ordering him to get off. Edward's sharp eyes darted up to Rose, who's baby had stopped it's crying while it's mother had regained her voice. Her beautiful face was twisted with fear.

" Go Rose! Get outta here!" Edward demanded, looking into her eyes.

She gasped, jumping slightly, then, without hesitating, spun around and ran.

" Get offa me! Get off!" Wrath screamed, his loud, childish voice hurting Edward's ears.

Edward gritted his teeth, trying to keep the wretched kid down. But the child was bucking and squirming out of control. " Dammit!" Edward said, before clapping his hands together while holding onto the spear. He split the blade, and Wrath's eyes widened when the alchemist brought it down to trap his wrist.

" I'm not gonna sit back and let you keep using my right arm for your alchemy!"

" It's mine now!" Wrath said defensively as he used his strange powers and gripped the staff, turning it a blue and trying to dismember it from it's hold. Edward intercepted this, and made the spears head into a claw, holding down the child's arm- his arm- tightly.

Edward leaned back, looking down as the boy as he struggled, pulling uselessly as the welded material.

" Now now, that's enough Ed..."

Ed stiffened, his body going ridged as he turned back to look at that damned woman again.

" Come here and give mom a hug my prince of cool." She said this with her slow voice as she raised her arms, her glossed lips pulling into a smile.

Edward stared blankly at her as he stood slowly, his arms dangling uselessly at his eyes. Swaying back and forth. He walked slowly over to her, his determination set clearly on his face as he made his way to the woman with her out stretched arms and cold smile.

" It's been haunting me for a while now...Your appearance. _So_ much like her...Still I tried as hard as I could not to think about it..." Edward kept his words strong, even as her body ripples, " Not to face the truth. What we made...On that night..."

_ Glowing eyes...The sputter...Echoing all around...The mist..._

Edward golden eyes blazed as he slowly went to her.

" We created you." he said, his voice much softer and slightly quivering.

She smirked, giving up the facade of kindness. The humunculie brought her arms out swiftly before her, with a fastness Edward wasn't expecting. She swirled her arms around as they turned into water and whipped around. Before they hit him, Edward slapped his hands together and brought both arms out to his side, struggle momentarily against the force behind her blow as he turned the water into something else, sweat slowly dripping down his face. He gritted his teeth and looked back up at the woman who looked so much like his beloved mother...

" So it's true what you are." He said fervidly as he clapped his hands together, creating his trusted blade, " Our sin and our burden to bare." He declared as he lunged, automail ready and waiting to slice through her.

He swiped at her, but she moved away from him, seeming to flow as if she was...Water. Easily dodging his blows with the stealth and grace only a homunculus could bare. He kicked at her face, but she merely stepped back, smirking as she did, her dark blue eyes shinning, then turning magically into a dangerous shade of violet, along with her pupils dilating and turning into slits. Finally, her body exploded into water, erupting from her clothing and tearing into the cloth. Edward watched with wide eyes as she moved backwards, only to reform in a new attire...A long dark purple dress and matching gloves.

Her ouroboros tattoo caught his eye, and he felt his insides turn.

" Clearly, your with them..." He growled, his voice taking on a n almost animal tone. " Okay, so we know you've been working in the military, but why? What's the point?" Edward asked, fully business now and trying to get to the bottom of the humunculie's plots. If he played his cards right, he knew he could somehow get them to squeal. They where sometimes prone to evil monologueing.

" Don't touch her!"

Edward turned around, seeing Wrath come at him angrily as he freed himself. He came at him in his fury, yelling, " I'll kill you!"

He heard Sloths heeled steps approaching and gasped, sweat rolling down his face as he clapped his hands together, feeling the electricity of alchemical reaction run through him, smacking his hands to the ground, causing his attackers to gasp and look up. The ceiling shook as large spikes erupted from the stones, trapping the humunculie.

Edward smirked, then used his small size to easily wriggle out of the spikes, and with a huff, he was finally pout. Greeted by Rose's smiling face. He smirked, walking to her.

" Come on Rose. Lets go." he said, still looking at her as he passed her by, not wanting to waste one more second, seeing as how the humunculie didn't die as easily as he had thought.

The girl smiled, then turned and followed him as he ran past Lyra...Who was just standing there with her eyes closed and this damned look on her face.

" Take's more than that to end the life of a homunculus for good Ed." She said in that tone he hated.

He stopped, and turned his gaze downward.

_What the hell is wrong with her?_

" You'll never defeat them if that's the best you can do." She finished.

He didn't know what was wrong with Lyra...But he didn't like it./ What could have changed her so much? And how did she know about the humunculie so well? He figured it must have been the teaching of Dante...But how had she known so much in the first place? What was Lyra not telling him?

He heard Rose gasp, and he remembered she was there. He realized he must have been worrying her again, so he turned to her with a smile.

" Isn't it great Rose?" He asked, and she turned to look at him with large purple eyes.

" Your voice, it's finally back." he closed his eyes and grinned stupidly.

" I guess so...Thank you." She whispered happily, tears in her eyes.

He opened his eyes again and couldn't help but think how beautiful she was...he slapped himself mentally, and continued. " And thank you for telling me what I needed ta hear." he said sincerely, his voice becoming softer...He looked down at her sleeping baby. " And, for your babies cry." He finished, his voice much softer.

She blushed, and looked down at her baby, then kindly nuzzled it's soft little face against hers.

The tears in her eyes slid down her tanned cheeks.

For a moment, all the Fullmetal Alchemist could do was stare.

Because he was momentarily reminded of Winry.

* * *

The azure sky was clear above her head, beating down on her sickly pale skin, catching in her raven hair, but not doing a thing to heat up her now stone cold skin.

Her body shook with emotion from the cruel words from the man before her.

His blood red eyes bore into hers, which still flickered back and forth between the two colors, but he continued his work trying to fix his robe.

" I'm sorry I don't live up to your memories." she said bitterly.

" I would never have expected you to." he said harshly. " I told you. You are not the same woman my brother tried to resurrect. You just look like her."

Her face pulled into a frown and her lips trembled.

_Is what he saying really true?_

She stared at the tanned man who had captured her dead heart. The feelings she felt for him she knew where real, and she couldn't help but deny him. This had to work. It had to.

" But if I use the Philosophers stone to become human I'll become er." she tried, and smiled faintly.

" No you won't." he said harshly.

Her smile vanished and her now violet eyes where suddenly full of despair.

" How do you know?" she asked softly, her voice quivering, no longer sultry and smooth.

She felt like she was breaking down from the inside out.

" because the dead can never come back to life."

His red eyes met hers, and as he looked back down to place his hand on Alphonse once again, her eyes flickered red, and a slow tear escaped her eye. Lust quickly whipped it away as her eyes widened, trying to figure out what he was doing.

" what are you gonna do to him?" She asked the determined man. When he didn't answer, her emotions went out of control, suddenly afraid for the boy who was slowly dying, and the man who might end up killing them both. " Tell me dammit!" she cried as she made her way to him.

" Stay back!" he barked, holding up that damned locket once more and making her insides twist in both fear and admiration. She felt her body jolt once again from seeing it, but she wasn't close enough for it to take affect. His eyes locked onto hers as he continued his threat, " Now just shut your mouth, and watch."

Lusts heart flew up into her throat. A chill went down her spine as she was suddenly rooted to her spot. His voice was so powerful, so commanding, she felt like nothing more than a helpless chimera. She took a deep breath and watched as he tied the locked around the child's waist, then placed his hand back to the armor.

Scar grunted, his face tensing along with the rest of him. Suddenly, the red light shone around his fingertips and arm, creating some sort of reaction. Lusts eyes widened as as his hand actually fused with Alphonse's armor, and the scar man let out a cry. When his arm and the boy where fully one, he pulled back, loosing yet another limb. Now he was a armless man, staring down at the boy who's armor was now covered in the strange symbols of what the man called "heretics".

_That stupid, stupid man. _

" Now what have you done?" she asked, her voice low and full of emotion.

She couldn't believe he had actually...Couldn't understand why he would do something so stupid...And all for what?

The man stood slowly, somehow still able to stand after loosing not only both his arms, but half of his blood. She knew he didn't have much time left.

" That arm was given to me by my brother. He trapped the souls of the dying Ishbalan's inside it, by turning his own body into a transmutation circle."

Now she was even more pissed.

" He did that with good reason. To create the Philosophers Stone within himself...A gift he passed onto you," Lust's eyes widened with sudden realization, " So that means..."

Scar only continued to stare at her, then looked down at Alphonse.

" I've attached the locket to his armor, that way you can't get anywhere near him. You can only stand back and watch."

Her anger overflowed within her once again, taking control of her mouth.

" Have you lost you mind? You want to turn this boy into the Philosophers Stone?"

The idea sickened her. Lust had had no intentions on using Alphonse like that. This man, however, didn't really seem to care, as he made his way down the street, leaving the child he just cursed with his own burden.

With one last look at Al, she huffed, and followed the armless man down the street angrily, his stubborn attitude getting on her nerves.

" Better that than a bomb. You said if he changed his body into something else he wouldn't explode, it was the only way I could help."

She followed behind him closely, staring daggers into his back.

" And what about the actual stone? Don't tell me your planning on handing it over to those boys once your done?"

she couldn't believe she thought for a moment she was even attracted to such a silly, silly man.

" I don't even know whether or not if this will work. But if by some miracle it does, the stone will be theirs. They can do with it what they want."

She let her anger take over her, and she retracted her ring finger and thumb into spears, grazing the sides of his face slightly. He halted to a stop.

" I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I need you to make the real Philosophers Stone, you understand?" she hissed. " Don't waste all your work, all the work of your brother, just to save that boy. How is that going to fulfill your dreams? " Her voice shook with emotion.

Lust would get her way. Would find out...She and to.

He was quiet. Too quiet for her liking.

" If you kill me where I stand right now will that help you fulfill your dreams?" he asked softly, moving his head slightly to the side, trying to look back at her. She scowled, narrowing her eyes. He was lucky she didn't kill him.

Then suddenly, he just walked away.

She couldn't believe him.

No man had ever simply walked away from her before...Showing now fear..Like he was...

Memories assaulted her as she withdrew her spears.

That man...His brother...His glassed...Eyes closed...Her in a bed...

It was all too much.

She smiled, despite her pain and the sweat beading on her face.

" have it your way...And if there does come a time when a stone is made, I'll find a way to use it myself." she paused, tearing her eyes from the retreating man and the shell of Alphonse Elric, lying motionless on the desecrated city street.

" Whatever happens to that poor boy now, it's not my responsibility."

* * *

" I'm making pancakes!" Winry sang as she stirred the batter ferociously.

After her "episode" that night, she had been ordered to stay in bed. But she been so full of energy she just could help herself. She felt like Sloth in over drive, and as she poured the creamy batter into the skillet, she couldn't help but grin. She actually had learned a few tricks while she had been "kidnapped".

Marta stared at her like she was inside, but didn't move from her spot on the kitchen counter. Normally, Winry would scold someone for doing this. But she felt just so good she couldn't deny poor Marta her cave woman habits. Ever her scratching her back with a long wooden spoon didn't phase the mechanic as she hummed happily to herself.

" Have you gone crazy?" Marta finally asked.

Winry turned to her and frowned.

" Nope. Why?"

Marta rolled her eyes.

" Well, first you faint and start crying like you saw some ghost, and now your all chipper and making breakfast? Do you have multiple personalty disorder?" The snake commented, taking a strawberry from the batter and cramming it into her mouth.

Winry huffed and frowned, puckering her lips into a pout, than dragged the bowl away from the hungry chimera. " Fine, you don't want my breakfast, then don't have it."

The snake chimera's eyes widened and it was her turn to pout.

" Ah come on gears for brains, don't be a sour puss. I'm just saying your acting a bit nutty!"

Winry's eyes sparkled as she produced a wrench from thin air and held it to her side.

Marta held up her hand and shook her head as the blond girl raised the tool.

Suddenly, Winry stopped her actions and looked around.

" hey, where's Edward's dad?" she asked, blinking rapidly.

She heard Marta let out a sigh and mutter something like, " crazy automail junkie" under her breath before saying, " He took off a while ago. Before you where up. Said something about visiting someone?" While trying to snatch a strawberry from the bowl.

Winry narrowed her eyes at the sneaky snake, and bashed her over the head.

" Ow!" Marta cried, holding her head and hissing up at Winry.

" Get your nasty snake fingers outta my batter!"

As Marta cursed hotly under her breath ( something about midgets needing to learn to control their mechanics or something along those lines) Winry stared out the window above the sink, looking at the distant hills of Resembool.

She knew exactly where he was.

It was where Edward always went.

And if they where anything alike...

" Hey Marta, you know how to make pancakes, tight?" Winry asked as she took off her apron and stood on her tippy toed and placed it of the chimera, who looked at her like she had actually gone insane.

Even if Granny had told her to take it easy that day...

The buzzing mechanic couldn't help herself.

" W-wait, I can't-" Marta stuttered, blinking rapidly at the fleeing girl.

Before she left, Winry paused ion the door way, taking on the sight that made her smile.

Marta was standing with a spatula in the middle of the kitchen, wearing her usual tough army attire with a pink frilly apron.

" Don't worry, I'm sure it'll just come naturally to you. Like hibernating in winter."

Marta narrowed her eyes at the girl, and before she could say anything, Winry fled, giggling along the way. She took the stair steps two at a time, making her way to her room and grabbing her usual basket of flowers. She patted Den on the head as he continued to sleep in, which she was only allowing because it was a Sunday. She smiled to herself at his cuteness, then rushed down stairs.

She passed Granny Pinako in her workshop, filling some order she hadn't asked Winry fore assistance on. She looked up from her work, inhaling from her pipe as her granddaughter slipped on some boots and began to shuffle outside with letting the old lady notice.

" Hold it right there Winry Rockbell!"

Winry stiffened, almost out the door.

" Yes?" She squeaked timidly, sweat dropping.

She guessed she dis look a bit ridiculous...Wedged halfway between the door and the wall...Trying to sneak outside with a basket that clearly could make it through the small crack she was wedging herself through.

" And just where do you think your going?" The old woman asked, breathing out smoke.

Winry frowned.

" N-no where really...Just going for a walk, clearing my head."

She realized how horrible of a liar she was in the face of her grandmother.

" Not going out to cause trouble, are you?"

Winry smiled nervously and swayed her hands in front of her face.

" Trouble? Me! Ah Granny, why ever would your beloved granddaughter ever get into trouble?" She laughed nervously, and reflected back on her ...Rebellious tendencies. Like her earrings, for example. When granny had seen what Winry, herself, had done to her ears she had flipped her lid. Not mentioning the fact that she had twice as many piercings when she had been her age...But Winry wasn't saying anything. The old woman was scary when she wanted to be.

Granny smiled, and shook her head.

" Just don't get the military involved this time."

Winry smiled.

And sometimes she could be the best guardian ever.

Winry bounded down the steps, the sun brights and catching in her golden hair. She took it up into her hands and quickly made it into a high pony tail as the Resembool heat picked up. She couldn't help but smile and breath in the fresh, rural air.

She didn't know why she felt so good.

So full of energy.

Making her way up the large hill, Winry recognized the worm path created in the tall grass. She remembered walking up it every day, flowers in hand, with her grandmother. She also recalled going up it when scouting for the Elric brothers, who would stand on the hill top for hours in end, staring at one stone. She can see them now...Edward in his little suit, face serious and thinking, his fists shaking...Alphonse on the ground, his eyes sad and body shivering. She dried her eyes of the tears that escaped her and blamed them on the wind.

Sure enough, she saw him there. Sitting before her grave. He was looking down at a ring of flowers he had made. His eyes hidden by the reflection of his glasses.

_Maybe this was a bad idea...He looks like he's so deep in thought...I don't want to disturb him._

Winry took a deep breath and gulped, but took a step forward. She really wanted to talk to the man, and she decided that putting flowers on her parents grave was a perfect excuse to do it. Well, that and she hadn't been to visit them recently, and she had been feeling slightly guilty.

She made her way over to the graves, staring at the names engraved in them with sad eyes.

" Winry?"

She stopped, a d turned back, seeing the man had acknowledged her. A smile broke out on his face, and he raised his hand slowly. She smiled and raised her hand enthusiastically.

" Hey Mr. Hohenhiem." She said as she made her way up the hill slightly, not wanting to impose on him or anything. She felt a little nervous suddenly, like she was stepping in on something special.

" Sorry if I'm interrupting..." She frowned.

" No no, not at all. Come and take a seat. I was getting rather lonely up here."

She smiled brightly and made her way to the man, picking her way past the tombstones and taking a seat beside him.

" And please, just call me Hohenhiem, or even just Van. Mr. Hohenhiem is just so...Formal. Makes me feel old." he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

She blushed slightly and smiled.

" Okay..Hohenhiem."

she had to admit, it was a strange name. She wondered for a moment where he was from. Surely not Resembool.

" So, are you feeling any better from last night?" He asked.

She smiled nervously, suddenly embarrassed.

" O-oh ya, sorry about that..."

She really had no idea what to say. She had never told anyone about what had happened to her, and everyone just thought when she started crying like that it was because of Edward or her parents. Not Envy...No one even knew she had ever met the homunculus or Dante.

It was all bottled up inside of her.

Ready to pour out.

She stared at Hohenhiem's kind, and gentle smile.

She took a deep breath.

" Hohenhiem?" she asked softly.

He blinked a few times, " Yes, Winry?"

She was suddenly nervous again, and began twiddling with her fingers, " H-have you ever...Have you ever been in love with two people? But kinda liked one person more than the other one when you know you shouldn't, but you just can't help it, and they clearly don't like you, and then there's the poor other guy who loves you a lot and is much better for you but you can't help but love the other person because there just so perfect for you? And then you feel all sick inside because you know you'll never see that other person ever again, and they hate you and never wanted to be with you in the first place and him and the other guy hate each other and the other guy doesn't even know you where with the other one?" She said in a rush, all of her words morphing together and coming out in a slur.

He blinked his eyes a few times once she was finished, and she blushed, sweat dropping along with him. She hunched her shoulders and looked down at her hands, which she was wringing together.

" Repeat that..." He said.

She took and deep breath, and exhaled.

" have you ever loved two people at once? One being bad for you, and the other being who your supposed to be with?" She summed up.

Winry stared at the man intensely as he looked at Trisha's grave, and that damned sad envy smile came on his face. She felt hot in the cheeks, but continued her stared, holding her breath.

" You sound like one confused girl." he finally said, laughing a bit.

She sighed and frowned, closing her eyes.

" But...I can say I've never had that happen. Not...Exactly."

Her eyes opened, and she edged closer to the man.

" What happened?" she pried.

He frowned and rubbed his beard.

" Well, I was with someone before I met Trisha...But I had never really felt like I was in love with her...And after being together for a long time we grew apart, and I left." he looked down at the ring of flowers, and touched a petal softly, his eyes seeing something she couldn't. " And then I met Trisha. The love of my life..."

Her heart melted at the mans compassion.

So much like his sons.

But who was the other woman?

" H-how did...The other woman handle it?" she asked softly, feeling a bit like her.

Hohenhiem shrugged. " I don't know. I just left."

Winry's jaw dropped. " You just took off on her?"

His eyes met hers for a second.

" it's not what you think Winry. She was...A horrible person. She only cared about herself and gaining power over others. Not about a persons soul. Not about love, " he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, " Not about anyone but herself."

She was quiet for a moment as she watched him, seeing how much in love he had been with Trisha, and clearly still was. She wondered for a moment how he would react if he met Sloth...But decided not to say anything. Sloth wasn't really his Trisha. And she wasn't even sure if he knew about the boys trying to bring her back.

She turned her attention to the horizon of Resembool, it's hills and vibrant colors relaxing her. A large cloud covered the sun overhead, and the brightness was taken away.

She compared this sudden reaction to Envy and Edward.

Edward, like the bright sun, making everything bright and contrasting. Everything being light and shadows. Good and evil. And him standing as the lone protector for good.

But Envy was the filtered sky, casting shadows over everything and making it hard to tell the difference between right and wrong. One minute his actions are evil and she hates him, and the next he's saving her, and she's head over heals. He illuminates everything, while at the same time, nothing.

Night and day.

Dark and light.

The two boys where exact opposites.

While being exactly the same to her.

Their smiles. Hate for authority. Destructive tendencies. Rash thinking. Impulsive actions.

She guessed they where different in some ways...

Like, how they kissed, for example.

Envy was rough, but gentle, trying his best not to hurt her with his smooth, sure touches. He was so sure of himself, his hands never stopping or doing anything other than pleasuring her and slowly caressing, holding onto her softly and giving her the feeling of him never wanting to let go.

Edward, on the other hand, was fast and rough, but drove her senses insane with his fast, fumbling human hands which seemed to be everywhere at once. He held onto her as tightly as he could, not caring if he crushed her and thrilling her that he cared so much.

Envy held back, whereas Edward hardly restrained himself.

Edward's hands where hard but soft, human.

Envy's where smooth, graceful, unearthly.

A demon and a man.

Good and evil.

An immortal and mortal.

And what was she?

Winry had never considered herself pretty. Never had a man tell her so before. She never fussed with her looks for more than ten minutes, and didn't have enough money to buy nice clothes like Lust. She didn't posses any grace, wasn't refined or interesting. She was also a freak about automail, and had a strange obsession over tools. What guy would ever want her? A clumsy, ugly automail mechanic living in a run down town like Resembool?

She looked down at her small, pale hands.

_I don't deserve either of them._

" So, who's the rival to my sons affections?"

She jumped a bit as Hohenhiem suddenly spoke. She turned, and looked at him, her skin the color of a tomato.

" Oh...Well...He's...We're not really together anymore."

He frowned. " But you still have feelings for him?"

She sighed and looked up at the giant cloud which had taken always the sun.

" It's really complicated...We...I don't know what we where actually."

she could almost feel him frown. " So, it was a fling?"

She huffed and fell back into the grass, spreading out her arms and legs and staring up at the giant "Envy cloud". She stuck her tongue out at it like it was actually him. He would have laughed and probably done something weird. Like licked her tongue. She flushed at the thought and put that as another con on her building " How Envy and Edward Are similar" list which has growing.

" No...Not a fling..."

No, it had been more real than a fling.

_Waking up in someones arms every morning after not even having sex was defiantly not a fling!_

" So if it wasn't a relationship...And it wasn't a fling...Then what was it?" Poor Hohenhiem asked, still confused, and maybe even more so.

Winry shook her head.

" I don't know!" she huffed.

" Did he ever tell you how he really felt?"

She gasped.

She balled her hands into shaking fists a shot tears pricked her eyes. Luckily, not tears of sadness, but tears of anger.

Winry sat up, fury flaring on her cheeks.

" No! No he didn't!" She yelled at the now startled man.

He frowned. " Did you?"

Her anger didn't subside as she placed her hands on her hips. " Everyone knows the boy is supposed to say it first! Edward told me before I told hi-" She covered her mouth quickly as she said this, but not before the man smiled brightly.

" Really now? And you think that rule applies with every man, do you? Like it's apart of our DNA?" He smiled, clearly amused.

She scowled and fumed.

Because Envy had never actually told her how he felt. And dammit, he was supposed to!

" Damn straight it is!" she said hotly.

She stood suddenly and stared up at the sky, pointing her angry glare at the face of Envy she now saw. She couldn't help the tears that streamed down her angry face as she recalled her last moments with him. Seeing his beautiful eyes as he flung her out the window. Feeling the point of his blade in her back.

But he had never said it.

Never told her what she had wanted to hear, and what she was too shy to say.

" I hope your happy, wherever you are!" she called to his face in the cloud.

The cloud began to clear as she cried, letting the sun shine on her still angry face.

She closed her eyes before the last of the shadows left, trying to get her message through to the sin.

" I hope your happy..."

* * *

Envy was not happy.

Not one bit.

Currently, he was sure he was bleeding to death.

And the fact that he couldn't actually die, led him to the conclusion that he was going to be bleeding for a very long time. Decades maybe...

And that thought just really ticked him off.

He didn't like feeling the sticky warmth his blood created as it stuck to his side. It made him feel like he was wetting the bed or something ridiculous like that.

Before Dante had left, she had made sure to scar him up in other places, and had actually _licked_ his wounds. It had not only disgusted him, but had actually hurt his skin, making him itch. And because of his current immobility, he was unable to scratch his nose. Which he wanted to do, very, very badly at the moment. Along with killing Dante, of coarse.

The sin didn't ever see himself getting out of the blasted room.

And there really wasn't much he could do to pass the time.

Besides stare into oblivion and thinking sexual thoughts about Winry. But that just taunted his body, and if he couldn't even move to itch his nose, then he could relive his body of it's..._Wants_, on his own either. So he kept his fantasies to a minimum. He also imagined torturing Dante, but that just made him itch more. So he spent most of his moments through excruciating pain, which happened a lot, and counting as high as he could go.

He was currently at one thousand five hundred and fifty six.

Envy also was well aware that on top of his stomach bleeding all over the place, it was also rumbling with hunger. He estimated he hadn't had anything decent to eat in about...A month. And he could really use a chocolate parfait. His mouth watered when he thought of the chocolaty goodness on his tongue. But such thoughts always led to his stomach gurgling, which made him bleed more. Via him having to not think of food whatsoever. Which was very, very hard.

He slept soundly, as always, but not for long. Recently, he had been awakened by dreams of his human life. Dreams that hadn't been bothering him for nearly three hundred years or so...

So at the moment, Envy was not very content with his life.

And he was pretty bored. He was sick of counting, and he couldn't currently think of anything that would amuse him, so now he was left with his other activity.

Stare at the wall.

After about thirty seconds of that, he gave up and began his other activity.

Envy tried once again to thrash about, but he only caused himself more pain.

_I thought you had given up already?_

He was almost happy to hear the voice in the back of his head. He had actually forgotten it was there, since he hadn't heard from it in what seemed like forever. But then again, everything was seeming like forever to him in that room. Minutes could tick by and it would feel like years. So the proposition of having a conversation with something,_ anything_, seemed alright to the sin.

_Oh, so you want to be trapped down here forever as Dante's love pig?_

He and the voice both shivered at the thought.

_Hey, I'm not even real. As long as your not out being all lovey dovey with that blasted human, I don't care what you do._

Envy rolled his eyes, all he could do at that point to show defiance.

A few minutes continued to tick by, and Envy's boredom was beginning to drive him insane.

_Voice? _He called in his head. He couldn't believe it had actually come to that...

The voice seemed startled, _Yes?_

Envy hadn't really thought that it would respond. So he asked the first question that popped into his head. _Do you have a name?_

This is how far he had fallen. He was now conversing with voices in his head on his own free will. Asking them for their name, like they where real.

_I'm your subconscious you dolt! I AM YOU!_

Envy blinked a few times. _Oh...But we don't think the same way._

The voice huffed in the back of his head. _Yes, because I'm the voice of reason. You know...Kind of like the little devil and angel on someones shoulder?_

Envy slightly managed to frown. _You lost me._

The voice sighed, _I'm the voice to tell you the difference between right and wrong! So of coarse I think differently from you! You idiot! When you want to do something that you shouldn't, I try and tell you other wise!_

Envy sat for a moment, which was really the only thing he could do. But he contemplated what the voice had said, trying to think back to all the times he had heard the blasted thing. And came to one conclusion.

His amethyst eyes widened.

_You showed up when I met Winry._

If the voice had a face, it would have smiled, Envy could feel it inside him.

_Bingo._

Envy's brow pulled together slightly.

_I don't get it._

The voice hissed again, and envy grew angry.

_You never spoke up when I was going to kill all of those other people, or any other bad decisions that I clearly have made my ENTIRE existence! So don't get all pissy! I just don't fucking understand what your doing in my mind! _Envy screamed.

The voice didn't respond for a long time, and Envy was afraid for a moment it had left.

He frowned.

_After wanting to get rid of the damned thing for such a long time, I can't believe I was worried about missing it at all._

_ I'M STILL HERE YOU PRICK!_

Envy's eyes doubled in size and he narrowed them quickly.

_And for your information, when you killed all of those people and did all that other bad shit, nothing was wrong with that! Your where doing what you where supposed to do!_

Envy mulled this over for a moment as he tried to will the itching in his nose to stop.

_So...Basically what your saying is...That it was okay that I killed all of those people?_

_ YES!_

_ Then...Why do I feel so damned bad?_

The voice sighed, _because you let some cheeky little blond blind you to what's really important! Eating the delicious stones and killing Hohenhiem and Edward!_

Envy narrowed his eyes, having only heard the comment that he supposed was directed at Winry.

_Cheeky little...? What are you talking about! Winry isn't-_

_ You let lust cloud your judgment! And I tried to make you see the light!_

Envy chuckled in his mind, _Oh, and what light was that?_

_ That your meant to kill! Not love another!_

Envy closed his eyes, and once again saw Winry's face.

His lips trembled.

His heart cried out as his mind toyed with him more.

_I already knew that you stupid voice._

The voice was quiet, and Envy basked in Winry's glow.

_Then how could you let yourself love her? If you knew you would just end up...Like this?_

Envy opened his eyes, staring at the skull from across the room. He wanted to crush the damned thing, but that would only wind up killing him in the process.

But in the event that Dante did take over Winry's body, which he wasn't sure about, he decided to end it all.

When Dante tried to claim him by tricking him with Winry's body, he would kill her.

Then himself.

By crushing that skull.

As he closed his eyes as drifted off into sleep, Envy was greeted by the warm sun beating down on his large, tanned hands. He moved his golden hair from his eyes and smiled to his father, who walked behind him. His mother stood beside him, beautiful and content, pale blue eyes smiling as she looked from her husband to her son. " William!" She called, her voice kind. He stopped, looking back.

He then saw her with a spoonful of something. The liquid smelt bad, and tasted just as bad. He didn't want it, but every day she fed it to him. He hated it. It made him feel sick, made him break out into a sweat and get sick all over himself, spilling blood all over his tanned hands. He looked up. Now his mother wasn't smiling. " Oh William, you need to take your medicine..." Her eyes where cold.

Envy opened his eyes suddenly, his body shaking.

No, he couldn't let himself fall asleep again.

Sweat rolled down his face.

His eyes met the skulls black sockets.

_Williams_ _eyes_.

* * *

Lust raced after the man, her heals slapping loudly against the concrete.

She didn't know why she was still following him.

" They had orders not to move into the city." She shouted to her armless companion.

" Then this must trully be the will of Ishbala." Scar said, still keeping his quick pace.

She hated to admit it, but she was afraid. Afraid for the man. And afraid of what Pride was going to do to her once he realized how much she had meddled. Was she really doing the right thing? She couldn't help but ask herself that as she followed the man, watching his back intently and waiting for anyone to dare and attack him while she was watching over the Ishbalan. He may not have wanted her help, but she was just as stubborn as the scarred man.

As they passed an alley, Lust heard a solider cry, " I found him!" And stopped.

She gasped, stopping momentarily with wide, violet eyes as the men lifted their guns at her.

She lifted her arm as the bullets went off, waiting for the impact as she shielded her eyes. She had been shot before, and she hated when they hit her eyes. It took a while for the bullets to come out.

But the contact she was waiting for never came.

Lust heard a grunting from in front of her, and lowered her arm to see Scar.

_Why did he...?_

He teetered slightly, then fell to the ground. She watched him fall with large eyes, then turned her predatory glare on the soldiers before her. She gave them a sickly smile as she extended her Ultimate Spear, killing them all with a quick blow.

Once she was satisfied after hearing their screams, she immediately turned her attention back to the Ishbalan, who lay on the ground with closed eyes. She dropped down beside him, her hands sure and she hauled him up and stared into his face, which was contorted with pain,. She felt that jolt again from touching him, and her insides burned.

_Why would he do that...After he made it clear he hates me?_

" You fool. You knew it takes more than bullets to kill me." She murmured, a soft smile pulling on her lips.

She was grateful to this man. For his strange act of kindness that made her feel..Human.

Vulnerable.

" I...Couldn't control myself..." he grunted as he opened his eyes. " My damned body has a will of its own."

Lust's eyes fell and her lips parted.

And she realized what she hadn't seen before.

" You..You loved me, didn't you?" She said softly.

He looked far away then, seeing the woman she had once been.

Her body turned to be that woman. To receive that look.

" No..." He grunted.

Her stomach turned. Her face fell even more.

" Not you...But her."

Lust grunted again and she pulled him up as she heard another fleet of soldiers coming in. The stubborn man pulled against her touch slightly, but as his wounds leaked more blood, he dizzily let her guide him into a nearby house. She slowly sat him down by a window, then moved herself tot he other side of the room, not able to stand behind close to him. She crossed her arms over her chest, and stared down at the cold ground.

She couldn't help but wonder why.

Why did he make her feel this way?

Why did he have such...Power over her emotions?

Lust couldn't deny the fact that the thought of his taking a bullet for her...It moved her.

" I hated...My brother, _so_ much. He turned his back on the teachings of Ishbala to immerse himself in the sacrilege of alchemy instead. And even though I knew he'd given me his arm to save my life...Still there was no room in my hate filled heart for forgiveness."

She continued to stare at the ground, not sure why he was opening up to her so much.

_Maybe as his final words?_

" But the Elric brothers...They live only for each other..."

Her face softened a bit. " That's true..." she agreed softly.

" Seeing their...Love for each other...It made me long to say those words myself."

she could tell by the emotion in his voice that he was crying. And Lust just couldn't imagine it. Couldn't see a man as strong as Scar crying...But then again, she could. She looked at the man now, and her heart opened to him as he was opening his to her. She wanted to go to him, hold him. But was afraid.

Never had she feared a man such as him.

" Bother...I love you." he closed his eyes, whispering his words of devotion to his brother.

Lust couldn't help but gaze at humanity and long for it.

She had read of it in books.

Heard about if from others.

But she had never actually _seen_ it.

Never before had she truly felt someones humanity.

Not like this.

" So that's why you did the same thing for this younger brother. As your older brother did for you." she whispered, staring at the man she admired.

The light shone though the window, casting shadows on his slumped form. She could smell the iron in the air, and knew he had bled profusely. His body trembled, and he forced himself to stand.

" Come on, lets go. This life of wickedness has once closing act."

He walked past her, revealing the pool of blood from where he had been sitting.

Her mind swam with the choices she should be making.

Let him continue and possibly create a Philosophers Stone, making her human...

Or save the only man she could stand being around?

The boy from her memories...

She stopped him before he could leave.

" Tell me, what's your real name?" She asked softly, afraid this was the last time she would see him ever again. The thought made her heart go up to her delicate throat.

She watched as his profile stared proudly out the door, and she relished in his handsomeness, something she could believe she hadn't seen before. He was clearly her type of man...Rugged, strong. And not afraid to put her in line. Not afraid to do what he thinks his right and doing anything to get his way, just like her. Scar was a fighter, willing to die for his cause.

Was she just going to stand by and let him?

Now that Lust knew of something she wanted so badly, was she really willing to let herself let him go? Was she going to just stand by while he died?

" Long ago this body did have a holy name, given to it by God. But that person died years ago from a life of sin, malice, and retribution." He then walked out the thresh hold, only to be greeted with the sounds of gun fire and soldiers.

She heard his quick footsteps fade away, and the soldiers chase after him.

She closed her eyes, a tear streaming down her snow cold cheek.

" Then goodbye, Scar."

* * *

Winry smiled and made her way up the hill, basket in hand. The sky was as clear as it had been the day before, and after speaking to Mr. Hohenhiem for such a long time ( And after he had spent ten minutes trying to get her to stop yelling at that poor cloud, and another ten minutes calming her down as she blubbered like a baby) she wasn't as shy around him as she had been.

So after finding that he had left in the middle of the night, she knew where to find him.

She walked up the hill, and smiled at his stopped form once again, but saw he didn't have a ring of flowers. He was propped with his back against the graves, looking down.

She made her way to her mothers grave, and decided to start the conversation.

" You spent the night out here again?"

He started, then looked up from his train of thought. He let out a sigh then smiled and laughed. " Oh, uh, thanks for waking me, I could have slept all day." he scratched the back of his head and slowly stood. " I've been loos'en track of time...But tell me, when did Trisha die?"

Her eyes softened and she continued to keep her eyes on the now standing man.

" It's been six long years." She said softly, smiling sadly.

_So many things have happened since then..._

he made his way over to her slowly, staring down at the grave.

" I see...The boys must have been torn up over their loss..." he stiffened as he recognized the name on the grave she was standing by, and he leaned over slightly, stray strands of his blond hair falling into his tanned face. His eyes never left the words.

" my god I've done it twice..." he looked back up at her and stood straight, " I was thinking you where Sarah again."

Winry smiled, delighted to hear that comparison to her mother again.

" You must have been good friends with her. I guess memories don't age."

She turned to look at the gravestone and her face saddened, her delicate eyebrows pulling together at the sight of her mothers name in the stone. She always felt a little sad looking at it. " Sarah was my mom, and a great one at that."

Memories flew past her.

Her mother singing to her as she tucked her in at night. Kissing her cheek. Pulling the covers up over her and snuggling in with her when she would get scared. Which was frequently.

Winry loved those memories.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused the pair to look over, only to see Pinako as she made her way though the graves. She looked around with unchanging eyes, hands folded behind her back, and was once without her pipe.

Hohenhiem slowly knelt down to Sarah Rockbells grave, and Winry watched as he rubbed her name with his tanned hand. " So much pain...All because of that damned war..." he murmured to himself.

Winry mad her hands into fists, narrowing her eyes eyes at the ground.

" I can't imagine what it was like there...My parent where killed when they where just sent there to help. All they where doing was treating wounded soldiers and Ishbalan's..."

The idea of her kind parents...Being killed...She shook with almost as much agony when she thought of Envy.

" How sad we are..." Hohenhiem murmurer.

Winry shook her head and looked at the still crouch man.

" You can't sum this up with one word. It's a lot more than just sad..." she looked down, eyes glistening with tears, " When I was little, I imagined the people who killed my parents as demons...But I think If I where to meet the man who did it...I wouldn't be able to do anything..."

She looked down at her feeble, human hands. They where shaking. Just like the rest of her. Tears fell, splattering on her delicate finger tips.

" I feel lost..." She whispered.

" There's no good reason. We're all lost. That's why we're sad..."

* * *

UGH so, I really hate just going from all of these peoples perspectives like that. But I do like writing as Lust. She is such a man hater. Edward is the worst. he's just so nice! But he is funny. But his slang is getting annoying. ANYWAY, what will Lust do? Will she save the man she loves of let Dante's control over her and her fear of Pride keep her down? she's already defying them secretly, but will she make her rebellion public? And what of Envy? Will he ever get his chocolate parfait? Oh, and that's a true fact.**_ FullmetalAlchemistwiki_** it. it was proved in some video game that Envy loves chocolate parfaits. SO, if your really in the spirit, eat one while reading His Amethyst Eyes! They're 196 calories!


	18. The One or The Other?

Dear Reader,

So this took me a long time to write. And I'm just so tired...Ahhhhh. It feels good to finish a chapter after struggling with it for so long. I love that yall review so frequently now! it really is giving me strength! Oh, and while I wrote this chapter, I listened to almost every song from that old 80's show Jem...Lol, remember that show?** JEM SHE"S TRULY OUTRAGEOUS! **LOL...Ya, so I hope this chapter turns out okay. Not that much stuff happens, and it was actually supposed to be a bit longer, but I just wanted to draw it out some more. Make yall burn for more! Lol, okay, I'll shut up now.

- Ramona F.

**p.s- it's 5:28**

* * *

**The One or The Other?**

" Those poor boys. I didn't know their home was gone too." Maria Ross murmured as she stared with wide, blue eyes at the remains of the Elric brother's childhood, which stood out in the rich colors of Resembool.

Needless to say, Winry had been a bit surprised when she had returned home from the cemetery that day to find none other than Second Lieutenant Maria Ross smiling on her doors step, while Marta had Sergeant Denny Brosh pinned to the ground as her limbs circled around his body. Winry had been even more shocked to see her librarian friend, Sheska, who had been running around in circles like a chicken with it's head missing, screaming about aliens and how she should have listened to her mother about getting involved with the military.

Apparently, Sheska the nerdy librarian bookworm, was in some sort of trouble, and trying to escape to a place she thought no one would come to find her. Ross and Brosh had run into the librarian on the train to Resembool. The two where currently looking for the Elric's. Which hadn't surprised Winry. Almost everyone that came to Resembool nowadays was either searching for the brothers, with them, or in hiding because of them.

What had surprised her, was _why_ the two officers had come to seek them out.

It made her feel slightly nauseous.

" You said the military is after them now. What are they accused of?" Winry asked Ross, her brows pulling together. She couldn't stop her heart from beating crazily at the ideas of Edward in danger. Even if she knew he was clever and could take care of himself...She couldn't help it. The worry and panic was rising out of control inside of her as she awaited the woman's answer.

The woman continued to stare at the skeletal remains of the house, as if in a trance.

Winry had always liked Maria. She really seemed to care about the boys, and was almost motherly towards them. She had never before met an officer who showed so much emotion.

" All that we know is that an emergency bulletin was sent out. The fuhrer has ordered that he wants the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother captured. Even killed if that's what it takes. Saying to even implicate in some kind of major offense against the military in Lior." Brosh answered for his partner, turning to give Winry a worried expression.

Winry and Sheska gasped, and she felt Marta stiffen.

" Knew this would happen...You can't trust the damned military." She hissed.

Winry frowned. " Oh man...What are they up to know?" she said to herself, trying her best to ignore the snake chimera and the the of dread rising in her throat.

What if Ed was killed?

She felt her body grow cold just from the thought. She rubbed her bracelet, trying to comfort herself. Feeling the smooth silver that Edward had made for her calmed her down a little, but her heart still ached dully in her chest. She had already lost so many people in her life...She couldn't handle loosing the Elric's. She didn't know what she would do.

" A friend of ours is a communications officer. He told us that a special search team is being organized under General Hakuro's command. And they'll come here. It's safe to assume the local police have been told to find them as well." Ross said, breaking from her trance and turning to give the mechanic a sad look.

Winry's heart fell in her chest, and she could feel Marta tense even further beside her, as Sheska trembled.

" The military is coming here?" Marta asked sharply.

Brosh jumped slightly, still afraid of the woman for threatenign him.

" I-in the even that the Elric's do come here, then yes." Maria confirmed.

Marta's plump lips turned into a cruel, secretive smile, and she stared into space.

" Let them come...I'll protect the Elric's and Winry with my life." She proclaimed hotly.

Winry smiled slightly at her new friend, but couldn't help her mind from spinning out of control.

_So...The boys are on their way home?_

Winry highly doubted that. They where looking for the stone, and she knew nothing would get in the way of that. Not even her...

She watched as Brosh's face turned sly as he looked at his partner, a smile claiming his face, " Next thing I know Lieutenant here says we're take'n a vacation." he turned his head up to the sky and smiled even further, " I thought she was romancing me."

Winry cocked her head to the side. She had never really seen the two as a couple...Brosh was too much of a baby, and Maria was too pretty for him. But she could tell the poor guy had a crush on her. She smiled for a moment, slightly forgetting her worry.

Ross frowned and sighed, closing her eyes.

" I thought you'd be happy to get out of the city for once."

Brosh frowned and pouted. " I can't believe you did all this to give information to a wanted criminal."

Winry's eyes widened. _Wanted criminal? Edward?_

Winry just couldn't put two and two together. Edward was too heroic to be a bad guy...

Ross turned angry and growled at the Second Lieutenant who jumped in fear of his partners wrath, " What are you saying? Regardless of what the fuhrer says I know those two aren't traitors." she looked away from him, and back to the burned home of the boys she spoke of. " And I'll do whatever I can to help them..."

Brosh help up his hands in surrender. " Okay okay!"

Winry smiled softly. She really did like Maria Ross.

But another worry filled over her. She wasn't sure if the Elric's would indeed return home or not.

" I appreciate that, but I'm not sure if their coming back here or not..."

_After all, why would they? _She though to herself miserably, _They're out searching for the Philosophers stone._

She watched as Maria's shoulders softened, and the older woman turned to give Winry a knowing look. " I'm sure they'll come back. They may nit have a house with four walls, but this place is still their home. I know that." She smiled wider, " And besides, your here."

Winry smiled as she blushed, and her pulse quickened. One half of her heart was already screaming for Edward. While the other half yearned for someone else...

She tried. Winry really did.

But images of his eyes flooded into her mind and she fought her hardest to fight them away.

" I can remember a time when no railroads led to this place."

Winry jumped slightly along with everyone else ( Except Marta) and turned to see Hohenhiem sitting against the charred tree. His face was down cast, and Wintry was proud to say she recognized his posture he used when in deep thought. She was glad for the distraction he brought, and Envy's eyes disappeared, retreating once more to the back of her mind. But she knew they would return. They always did.

He continued, " There wasn't so much as a single dirt road connecting this tiny little village to the eastern frontier," he pointed ahead and Winry turned, following his hand.

The hill they where standing on ended led to a mountain, coming to a river that spread out into three different ways, surrounded by a thick forest.

" To get to the east, you had to traverse to that mountain. Relying on the river to get you there." He explained.

Her blue eyes widened and she smiled, childhood memories flooding back to her mind, "" I know that stream. We used to play there a lot as kids," She saw herself and Alphonse dipping their feet into the tiny river and giggling when Edward fell in slightly. She remembered throwing stones with them and playing house. Her memories turned sour when she recalled begging the boys to play with her after their mother died, but they refused, not even glancing at her as they kept their noses in stupid alchemy books. She frowned at the memory, then realization hit her, and her eyes brightened. " I get it, Ed and Al will have to take that way to get here..." She smiled brightly and looked to Hohenhiem, " Thanks for the tip old man!"

She hardly heard him say " Old man?" as she grabbed both Marta and Sheska, fully determined.

If the boys where coming, well she wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing!

" Let's go!" She declared.

" W-what!" Sheska stuttered.

As she ran with the two girls, Winry called over her shoulder to the two officers. " You guys wait here!"

" If the search party gets here I'll try to stall them, okay?" She heard Maria shout.

" Thanks!" Winry called over her shoulder, making her way down the hill quickly with a struggling Sheska. Thankfully, Marta was no scardy cat, and she quickly followed with a grin on her face.

As they made their way back to the house, she could tell Marta was growing confused.

" Hey kid, aren't we going to go meet up with Ed and Al?" She asked, coming up along side her.

Winry shook her head. " We need wheels. They're probably almost here and if we leave on foot we won't be able to reach them."

She saw Marta smile widely from the corner of her eye.

" What did you have in mind?" The snake chimera asked.

Winry was beginning to like her more and more everyday.

" Just something I fixed up not too long ago." Winry smiled darkly, a glint to her eye. But then she frowned. " I think you should stay here, since there's bound to be a few state dogs chasing after them."

She heard the snake hiss. " No way. You and glasses here could get hurt."

Winry smiled and shook her head.

" We'll be fine. Ed and Al will be there. Really Marta. Stay and protect Granny."

She watched as the snake glared into the distance, then sigh, closing her eyes.

" Fine kid. But you get yourself killed and I'll kill you."

Winry shook her head and couldn't help but smile at the snake's sense of humor.

Her legs burned, and she suddenly wished for Envy's speed. Her heart fluttered as she recalled him picking her up in his strong, capable arms and running like the wind itself. The thought made her feel bubbly, and she found new strength to push herself faster. Soon Marta had to catch up with her, and Winry smiled. She knew she was fast. Sheska on the other hand, was not. She was tripping over herself and falling on her face, trying to keep up with the two blonds.

Once they made it to the house, Winry took a minute to catch her breath, then headed straight for the large garage, mainly holding large shipments and equipment. She turned on the large florescent lights, and marveled for a moment at the glistening machinery. She shook her head, trying to focus, and made her way to the large, tarp covered mass nearest to the large garage door.

With a smirk, Winry pulled off the tarp, and heard Sheska yelp in surprise.

" W-what is that thing?" The librarian asked, voice trembling along with her scrawny body.

Winry smiled at her glorious creation, then turned back to look at the weak kneed librarian. Winry sighed. The girl really was hopeless.

" I dunno...But it looks fast." Marta smirked.

* * *

Lust watched the station from the alley. She was sure she had just seen Pride board. He was easy to spot, one just had to look for the giant cluster of soldiers walking all at once. A dark smile played on her dark lips. He really didn't need the protection. But, she mused, he was only playing his part.

Lust found it was pretty easy to go A wall after all.

" Where are you taking me?"

She sighed, blowing her feathered bangs from her face as she did. The tall woman turned around, placing her hands on her curvacious hips. The Ishbalan was glaring at her, and she hissed at his maddening ungratefulness. She had had enough of his complaints.

" I already told you, I'm taking you somewhere to get fixed." She hissed at the complaining man, then turned her attention back to watching for the train to finally leave, so she could relax a little.

" I do not need your help, woman."

If he wasn't bleeding so badly, Lust was sure she would had stabbed the pig.

Why she hadn't already, she wasn't sure. But if he continued to insult her...She didn't know what she would do. So for now, she just closed her eyes and counted to ten, trying to will her ever increasing anger and annoyance away.

" Why didn't you let me die?" He demanded.

_Yes, why didn't I? _

The beautiful sin had made her decision, soon after she had told the man good bye. Truth be told...She had no idea why she saved him. Her body had had a mind of it's own. And Lust was never one to make good quick decisions. She had pulled him from the jaws of life when he was about to fall on the marking for the transmutation circle. Lust had dragged him away to safety, while the giant man was unconscious. She made it to the edge of the city, about to make a clear escape, when that pompous man Archer found them. She hadn't meant to...But she had killed a soldier, causing him to fall on one of the lines for the circle, and had ended up causing the action anyway.

The stone had been created.

And here she was, still a homunculus, trying to save a man who clearly hated her, when she could possibly be human.

At first Lust had no idea where to go. She couldn't go to a hospital. Scar was a criminal. And she had no records, nothing. No money. She didn't exist. She no longer had a home- if calling a secret mansion hidden underground a home- and she definitely couldn't go to back Central. Too risky. Scar was well known there, and if she where to run into Pride again...She knew it would be bad. For both her and the bleeding man. So, she had run out of options.

But walking through a desert without any rest gives a girl time to think.

And it was during her long walk that she remembered her blond mechanic friend.

She recalled that Winry lived in Resembool, which was practically in the middle of nowhere, and the last place the other humunculie would go to search for her. Which they would, if Gluttony whined enough, and if Dante suspected her rebellion. She hoped the others would catch on, and decide to join along with her.

If anyone was to help her, she was sure it would be Winry. Lust had a feeling the girl would ask questions about Envy...But that was something Lust knew she had to face. She hadn't thought she would ever meet the girl again, but she was sure she could continue the lie of him hating her if need be. Thinking about Envy now, Lust realized something.

She hadn't seen or heard from the sin since she had promised to keep an eye on Winry.

Which really worried Lust.

Had something happened to the fool? Had Dante found out about him letting Winry escape?

Her insides twisted at the thought of Envy, who seemed so untouchable, being in danger. He was the first homunculus, after all. Dante found great use for him and his skill, so she wouldn't just get rid of him...Would she?

Lust didn't know. But she was going to find out. Right after she got Scar fixed. She would contact Sloth. Who she also hadn't heard from in a while...

_What's going on?_

From behind her she heard a cough come from Scar.

Lust's momentary panic subsided as she blurred back into reality, trying to push all thoughts from her mind. Now wasn't the time to panic from conclusions. The sin needed to focus on keeping them both safe.

Lust closed her eyes and tried to conjure up peaceful thoughts. Unfortunately, the first image she got was of Scar. His profile, looking out the door way of that small house in Lior. Just before she had saved the man...Which didn't make her feel peaceful at all.

She couldn't help the flutter in her stomach when she was around the red eyed man.

He had leaned on her the entire time during the desert, and she had taken the time to really relish in his chiseled body, carved features, manly warmth, and deliciously dark and musky smell. Lust was having a hard time keeping her attention straight when she spoke to him, and the bottoms of her hands began to sweat when they where too close and he was looking at her directly. She thought this was ridiculous. Lust certainty had spoken to men before. She had been with tons of men before! It was one of her jobs to lure alchemists into creating the Philosophers stone, the planter of ideas. She used her body like an art, her sinful seduction was almost too much for any mortal man to withstand. She could look into the face of a beautiful man and control herself, seeing him as nothing but a man. So why did this man...The_ one _human male who wasn't attracted to her...Make her like this? She felt like a helpless human woman sick with a love that would never be returned to her. She felt clumsy and unsure. Vulnerable and ugly. Lust didn't know what was coming over her...

She came to the conclusion that Pride had jinxed her.

" Are you going to stare all day, demon?"

Her eyes blinked rapidly as Scar's voice broke her train of thought.

Lust hadn't realized she had turned back around to stare at him.

But now that she was aware, she couldn't help but get a little pissed at his newest name for her.

So far the ungrateful Ishbalan had called her; Homunculus, witch, creature, thing, damned, corpse, abomination, and now the newest addition to her ever growing list; demon.

She scowled at the man at her feet. He defiantly was in no condition to make her angry.

" Need I remind you,_ human_, that I saved your life. The least you could do is be a bit grateful to the _demon_ who threw away everything to save some man." She curled her fingers into fists as she glared at him, eyes never leaving his.

When he didn't respond and only frowned deeper, she huffed and looked about herself.

" The train doesn't arrive until high noon, so in the mean time, I'll have to try and stop your bleeding..." she murmured to herself as she looked around for something she could use. Lust had never taken care of someone before, but she had seen Sloth do it countless times. She figured getting one or two bullets out would be too challenging...

" No, you will not." He growled.

" Why don;t you let me help you?" She hissed.

" because I do not need the help from an abomination like you."

She winced, his words burning her. She shook it off quickly and frowned at the man.

He was now staring sadly at his legs, his eyes swimming with a sorrow she had never seen before. He hadn't even looked that sad when he spoke to her about his brother.

" I should be dead." He whispered.

Never had she met a human like him...Anyone, like him.

" You would do that? Die so quickly?" She asked softly. She would never give up so easily.

He let out a bitter laugh.

" This body was meant to die in Lior. That was Ishbala's plan."

Lust let out an unhappy sigh and decided to ignore him. She was growing sick and tired of his philosophical views. One of his many flaws. Along with his ungrateful nature.

_Once he's healed, I'll kill him myself if he keeps that up. _

She needed to go and find a first aid kit of some kind, but she couldn't leave him. She was afraid the stupid man might run, or, in his suicidal state, throw himself in front of a train or something. So, Lust looked about herself hopelessly.

A child walked by, holding a few newspapers.

Her eyes lit up as an idea stirred in her mind.

" Little boy?" She called in her silk smooth voice.

" What are you trying, witch?" Scar asked.

She let out a little groan of impatience, but didn't let it show on her face as the little boy happily skipped up to her, blushing slightly. " Would you like a paper Ma'am?" He asked.

She bent over, smiling as kindly as she could, and came eye level with the child.

" No, but I know something else I would love." She purred.

His eyebrow raised. She pointed over her shoulder with her long finger.

" My friend hurt himself and I need to fix him. Can you go and borrow a First Aid kit for me?" She asked sweetly, trying not to sound like she was a child molester.

Lust watched as the human boys face thought about this, peering over her shoulder to take a look at Scar, and his eyes turning into the size of saucers when he saw that mans eyes.

" Don't mind his eyes. He hurt them. That's what I need to fix."

That was the dumbest lie she had ever told, but she hoped it would work...

The little boy smiled. " Okay! I'll be right back!"

Lust smirked as he dashed off, leaving her to hopefully get what she needed.

Lust smiled softly at the boys retreating form. She liked children.

Maybe someday if she found a way to turn human she could have some of her own...

Lust smiled as she imagined herself having a baby. She most definitely wanted a girl. She would look just her, with black hair and sweet big, violet eyes. She would take her to ballet classes and tell her stories before tucking her in at night. The idea made her feel warm inside. But who would she have the child with? Would she find a man to love her, and that she truly loved back?

Lust frowned, thinking of what she would have to _do_ to get pregnant in the first place. She was particularly picky when it came to men. She found most of them to be ignorant, useless ass holes who caged women into cleaning, cooking, and basically running their pathetic lives for them. They almost always just wanted sex, and never thought about the girls feelings.

No...She would never succumb to a heartless man. But she did want a child...

Lust decided it would be quick and painless. She would just get it done and over with.

But with who?

" What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She jolted from surprise as Scar yelled harshly. She turned back to the man, frowning at him automatically. " Well, I thought I was going to stop you from bleeding to death. If you don't mind."

" Hn. I do not need help from the likes of you, devil." he grunted as he tried to stand.

The stubborn man only came crashing back down.

Lust went down in a crouch, locking eyes with the man, seeing if he was hurt. They heatedly exchanged looks for a few moments, until Lust heard little footsteps drawing closer. She looked up and saw the little boy, breathing heavily, holding out a large white box. She smiled up at him and took it in her hands.

" Thank you. Now...You may want to look away while I do this, kid." She instructed as she went to work, opening the white box and then glaring at Scar, who was still intensely glaring at her.

She sighed in frustration.

" Look. I'm going to have to clean your wounds. You could get an infection, and your going to bleed to death if I don't. So, stop being such a pain in the ass and hold still."

His eyes narrowed. " Why would a demon such as yourself bother helping me?"

She had honestly been asking herself the same thing, but decided not to answer.

Lust leaned forward and, using her claws, ripped open his shirt, seeing as how he couldn't. Her cheeks heated up at the sight of his bare chest, and she quickly did a count on his stomach muscles that where now taunt under his beautiful tanned skin.

Defiantly_ a six pack._

His muscles twitched under her glare, and she saw him get goose bumps. She was suddenly delighted in the way his skin moved under her eyes...She could smell his scent rolling off him and fogging her senses...

She cleared her throat and used her years of self control to mask her true feelings, instead giving herself an air of indifference. Which was pretty hard, considering she could practically feel his body heat coming off of him and warming her skin. She had to refrain from snuggling up to the irresistible Ishbalan and smelling him like she had when he had been half unconscious. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to try and get her off, which would only result in him opening his wounds.

So now, Lust focused on the bullet holes decorating his chest, that somehow added to his rugged good looks. She noted now that he had been shot many times before this, because some of the holes where closed up, or old. She wrinkled her nose. Some still had the bullets in them.

Making her thumb and index fingers into claws, she went for the biggest, freshest hole, which was currently pouring blood down his side, she paused when she was just outside the threshold to his gaping wound.

Because he didn't have any hands, there was no way he could stop her painful actions. She felt bad for a second, wondering if she should have asked the child to get some whiskey...

" Do it already, demon." He hissed, his hot breath slightly blowing her bangs and making her feel woozy from the close proximity she hadn't noticed until then. The only thing that stopped her from blushing was the realization that he had insulted her.

_Again._

He grunted as she dug her fingers in him, searching for the bullet while trying not to cause him too much pain. She stared at his face as she did, taking in his expression. His face wasn't twisted with agony as she though it would be, but rather calm. Only his eyebrows twitched now and then, and his full lips where turned down into a bigger scowl than usual. But the sin couldn't help but notice how his lips trembled as she grabbed onto the bullet, and as she slowly dragged the ball out from his still bleeding flesh, his eyes opened to lock with hers.

She felt electricity pop in the mere five inches separating them.

This was the first time he had actually _looked_ at her. The first time he had seen Lust. Not the memory of his brother's- and his- fallen love.

His eyes went from pain filled to confused as she felt her eyes shift colors painfully. His eyes tightened and his stare intensified.

Lust looked down at the wound, no longer able to keep his gaze, and realized just how far her fingers where in him. She quickly pulled out the bullet, and held the bloody thing up to her face. His thick, red blood ran down her fingers, the smell muffling his entirely, giving her a moment of clarity.

She glanced back down at his slightly trembling chest.

Her black lips pulled into a smirk.

" Congratulations. Only twelve more to go."

* * *

Sheska screamed bloody murder in Winry's ear. The mechanic winced, and grit her teeth.

" Shut up!" Winry snapped over the librarian's impossibly loud screams.

Which was pointless, because she was so terribly loud that not even the sound of the strange vehicle they where ridding could drown it out.

" AAAAAAAAH! Are y-you sure y-you have this-AHHHH!" The brunette screamed even louder as her grip on Winry's waist turned from uncomfortable to unbearable.

Winry frowned and narrowed her eyes, focusing on the path ahead.

Trees swirled past the two, turning into nothing but a green and brown blur. Winry leaned forward on her makeshift contraption, pushing the poor train-like motorcycle as fast as it could go. Which was impossibly fast. She thrilled in the feeling it gave her, making her feel unstoppable and giving her an edge. She scanned the quickly moving horizon for the brothers, not sure how she would spot them while moving so quickly.

Sheska screamed even louder as they made their way through a patch of bushes.

" STOP SCREAMING!" Winry shouted as they hit a rather large patch of dirt, causing it to explode with a giant bang as they emerged from the bush and surrounding them in a dirt cloud. Winry closed her eyes tightly.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sheska wailed.

" I PROMISE I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!" The mechanic screamed.

The dust cleared, and finally Winry could see.

Only to come across a small military group. One she, unfortunately, recognized. She had briefly met them when she had returned from being missing. She had actually awoken in the soldiers infirmary in Central, where she had to get some stitches from cuts she didn't even remember receiving. She remembered meeting Riza and the others, but never had the pleasure of meeting Roy Mustang, the man Edward always spoke so poorly of. She had only seen him once, and that was briefly. What she had gathered from the man was he was slightly narcissistic...But that was about it. But now as she looked into his large black eyes, only seconds away from running into him, she concluded that now would be the best time to meet the man.

Riza Hawkeye quickly jumped into action, going down on one knee and holding her beloved firearm before her, shooting the delicate "train-cycle" with skill.

Winry felt the contraption quiver beneath her from the contact of one, small bullet.

_Oh no...That's not good!_

Time seemed to slow down as the entire object broke apart, sending bits of metal and bolts flying everywhere. Winry flailed around in the air for a second, while Sheska continued to hold onto her waist for dear life like she was some soft of life preserver. They came crashing to the ground with a horrible thud, painfully falling on the fallen train-cycle.

Winry slowly brought herself into a sitting position, rubbing her head slowly.

" Ow..." she whined.

" Winry Rockbell?"

She jumped slightly and looked up to see the mahogany eyes of Hawkeye looking down at her.

Winry sweat dropped and shyly smiled. " Well hello there...Fancy meeting you here!"

Hawkeye's stare was unchanging, and she simply blinked in response.

She got up quickly, bringing a still zonked out Sheska attached to her waist along with her. She itched the back of her head. " Well! Now we'll just be on our way! We were just going for a little ride!"

She turned stiffly to flee, but her wrist was grabbed by Hawkeye.

" Sorry but your going to have to come with us."

Winry gulped.

She suddenly regretted leaving Marta at home. The tough snake woman could defiantly handle herself in this situation. Winry could hardly keep her hands gripped on the train-cycle! She doubted she could handle herself in a situation like this. She was nothing but a scrawny, ditzy mechanic! She couldn't do anything...

And the look in Riza Hawkeye's eye's where confirming her weakness. They where the eyes of yet another strong woman she admired. A woman who would never let someone grab onto her like she was nothing. Like she was just some weak little girl who couldn't handle herself. And Winry hated feeling that way. She wanted to be like Lust and Marta. Fully capable of fending for herself when the time called for it.

Why couldn't she be like them?

_Why? Why the hell am I so weak!_

Winry made her hands into fists.

Envy's amethyst eyes flashing into her mind, giving her strength. Now there was a person who definitely wouldn't let himself be pushed around. He wouldn't even let anyone _touch_ him, let alone tell him what to do. He was strong. Powerful. He had no weaknesses. Both he and Edward could handle themselves in a fight without even trying...She'd seen them both protect her...Fighting off monsters and mad men...Going to great lengths to protect someone that couldn't even defend themselves. Couldn't even break out of another woman's grasp.

Winry willed them to lend their strength to her.

Envy's eyes bored into her soul, causing her blood to boil.

" Let go of me." She said hotly, using her anger at her lost love to fuel her.

Hawkeye stiffened a bit, but frowned and made her grip harder.

After all that time being in the custody of Envy, Hawkeye's hold on the girl felt like nothing. Envy was one hundred times stronger than the military woman, and Winry easily broke away from her grip, earning a surprised gasp from the startled lieutenant.

Winry smirked, but her smile faded when she felt a shadow looming over her shoulder.

" U-um W-W-inry...?" Sheska stammered, still hooked onto her waist.

Slowly, Winry looked over her shoulder, only to yelp in surprise.

Armstrong was shirtless and currently flexing his muscles in her face, his bicep only an inch away from her.

" Such strength in your beautiful blue eyes! But behold! Something far superior in both strength and beauty!" He boomed in his deep voice.

Winry, Sheska, and Hawkeye all sweat dropped at the still posing man.

During her confusion, Winry hardly felt roped being slipped onto her wrists, being knotted very tightly. She jumped and looked down, only to meet the black eyes of Coronal Roy Mustang. His was kneeling before her, and his face was just a little too close to her chest for comfort. She frowned and tried to pull away, but the ropes where already tied. Winry winced as the rope cut into her frail skin.

" Sorry about this, but we need your help." He said in his smooth, dark voice as he rose to his feet.

Winry glared at the man. She could already tell she didn't like him.

" Our help? H-how a-are we g-going t-to help?" Sheska whimpered, still hooked around Winry's waist.

Roy smirked and locked eyes with Winry. She felt herself bristle like a spooked cat, ready to leap and scratch off his damned smug face! Almost as quickly as it came, he lost his smirk, and turned his gaze down to the quaking librarian.

" By being bait for the Elric's of coarse." He said as he turned away and began giving orders to his subordinates, who stood erectly at attention to the overly smug man.

For some reason when she looked at the man, she felt angry. Uneasiness flooded through her, and she could help but struggle against the dark haired Coronal. Like he had done something to her. And she could help but feel that he felt almost the same way at her. He avoided making direct eye contact with her after the first time.

They began walking through the forest in a thick silence, the only sound being their footsteps. Winry and Sheska's hands where attached to a rope Hawkeye held, and Winry lost the strength she had momentarily possessed to fight back.

She glared daggers into Coronal Mustangs back, feeling a strange hatred bubble inside of her.

Winry felt it strange, to dislike someone so much, after only having met them once.

She couldn't contain a smirk as she looked at the insanity of it all.

Here she was, hating a man she had just met, and hating him so...When she had been kidnapped by a creature far more dangerous than any man she could ever encounter. And she had almost instantly accepted him.

The mechanics mind wandered loosely, and she couldn't hold back her memories any longer.

She missed him so much.

Missed his soft smile, delicate and capable hands. His dark, spicy smell that she associated to lilacs, cinnamon and licorice. She had almost forgotten the sound of his voice...

And Winry couldn't help but wonder..._Does he ever think of me like this?_

Her eyes welled with tears at her conclusion.

* * *

" I'm home!"

Envy bristled slightly, jolting from the sound of Dante's voice and having been awakened from another horrible memory. He shivered as he felt Dante walk slowly toward him, could feel her cold skin already. He tensed, ready for her to make impact. He stiffened as he recognized two pairs of foots steps.

A baby began to cry.

_A baby?_

Envy's body went cold as he felt Dante's hand on his cheek, and all thoughts of why there could possibly be an infant in the room flew from his fogged mind. Needless to say, Envy was slowly slipping away. He wasn't sure just how long he had been there, but he felt so...Tired. So dead...He could hardly even feel Dante. Envy couldn't even smell her stench, that's how weak he was.

She shifted above him, moving her lips very close to his ear.

" Miss me?" She whispered.

He couldn't respond. Could only lie still, like a corpse, as she rubbed her disgusting hands up his body. He felt her cold hand brush his tattoo, and he grit his teeth.

The baby continued to cry.

_What the hell?_

" I've been thinking..." She said and she ran her fingers through his long hair. He wanted to rip her fingers off for touching him where Winry had always touched. His fingers twitched as his sensed slowly became alive after being numb in the glowing room.

" I'm not going to take your love's body after all..." She said as she kissed his neck.

He hissed at the gesture and tried to thrash. She began to nibble at him in response.

Envy burned to kill her. He wished to rip her tongue out of her grotesque mouth.

But his hears perked up at what the bitch had told him.

She wouldn't take Winry?

" I've found another body...One I'm sure Edward will love even more after his Winry is gone."

Envy was now even more confused. What the hell was Dante talking about? After she was gone? But hadn't she just said she was going to let her live?

As he was pondering this, a woman stood into his line of view. He glanced up at her, and his body stiffened once again. His eyes went wide and his throat got thick.

Staring down at him with hazed, purple eyes was the girl he had met a while back. The kind girl in Lior, the one who had given him advice. But she seemed different to him now...Her face was blank. Void of all or any emotion whatsoever. Envy clearly remembered the smile that had once filled her dark eyes. But now he saw nothing. She was nothing, he noticed now. Nothing but a blank, mindless shell. Dante's doing, no doubt. He never knew how, but sometimes when she had chosen a victim and they didn't seem to be just right for the witch, she would...Brainwash them. Keep them close for a few days and change them. It always sickened Envy, the way the girls blindly followed orders that led to their demise. Now he felt even sicker, because now it was someone he knew. And now that he had emotions besides anger and jealously...He didn't like the idea of Dante taking Rose's body either. To him, it was almost as bad as her taking Winry.

Envy's eyes moved to what she was holding in her arms.

She was holding the baby he had heard crying. The infant had stopped it's wretched crying for a moment to stare down at Envy. It's large dark eyes reflecting the sins face.

The baby began top giggle and reach down at the sin.

Envy blinked a few times, watching the child's face flush with laughter.

" Isn't my new body lovely? You seem to think so..." Dante purred as she trailed her hands down his ribcage, her index finger outlining the jutting curve of his hip. Envy closed his eyes and willed himself not to feel. He made himself feel Winry's hands instead. He felt her soft body beneath his, could hear her gasps when he touched her just right. He had memorized all of her weak points...All of her places...He smiled softly. And she had memorized all of his. He remembered her playfully tickling him and he felt a flutter in his abdomen Envy recalled her softly scratching behind his hear, and him purring like a cat. He loved the light in her eyes when she had discovered something new about him. And he recalled the fire that burned in his chest when he also discovered something about her. Like the fact that her weak point was her neck, and he still recalled exactly when to bite to get her to squeal with delight. He remembered the contours of her sides, how her waist was so small but her hips full and secretly curvacious. Envy could feel her soft skin in his fingers, which twitch lifelessly on the cold stone floor, yearning for her. Wanting her body beneath his again. Every part of him screamed in pain. He needed her. Needed to see her smile. Needed to smell her deliciousness. Envy could taste her now...H's memories where so real, he could almost feel her lips now, as he remembered those morning where she would wake him. Only she could do so with out feeling his wrath. He remembered waking to find her curled beside him, breathing softly and curling her little fingers not in her golden locks, but his emerald ones. Only around her could he feel comfortable to speak his mind, to talk with out hatred and malice...Only she could make him who he was.

Only Winry.

_Winry, Winry, Winry..._

He repeated the name over and over in his mind, tears stinging his eyes as he bit his lip. Blood could be tasted on his mouth, flowing down his chin and onto meet the giant pool that was beneath him. He was so cold from having lost almost all of his blood...He was beginning to drift away, his head light once again.

He decided to accept defeat. Accept the sleep.

" I was going to kill your lover..."

Dante's voice made his eyes opened slightly, meeting the stare of Williams skull.

He narrowed his eyes. He fought the sleep as Dante's fingers went to his ouroboros mark.

She moved his face so he was starring up at her, her face only a breath from his. He stared hatefully into her porcelain face, staring with smoldering amethyst eyes into cold cobalt. His lips pulled back into a snarl, and she only smiled more.

" But I'm going to have you do it instead."

Envy's heart skipped a beat.

Dante's lips met his as he felt a strange tingling in his thigh. He could hardly feel anything as a heat consumed him, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

Envy was suddenly not in the glowing room. Dante's body was no longer on his. He could no longer hear the babies laughter. He looked down at himself, and was amazed to see he was perfectly fine. No longer bruised and bloody.

The sin looked around himself.

He didn't know where the hell he was.

Everything was white.

So there was nothing.

" Who are you?"

He jumped, turning to find a boy staring up at him. The boy had dark blond hair and large, soulful gray eyes. He was about ten...And Envy could have sworn he had seen him from somewhere...

" Who are you?" The boy repeated, desperately now.

Envy blinked a few times.

" Who are you?" he asked the boy instead of answering.

He didn't like this...Didn't like the whiteness. Didn't like the nothingness...

The boy smiled shyly. " Alphonse. Alphonse Elric."

Envy's eyes widened and his body shook.

_B-but Alphonse's body is..._

" A-Alphonse?" He whispered.

_Where the hell am I?_

Suddenly, a eerie creaking sounded behind him. And Envy felt this...Presence. He felt a large shadow being cast over him, and he stiffened. Envy felt like he was being pulled into a black hole. His body becoming nothing, like the white surrounding him and what he guessed was the younger Elric's body. He saw Alphonse's eyes widen in horror and his body shake.

_Am I dreaming?_

He really, really wished he was dreaming.

" T-the gate..." He whispered, then crumpled to the ground and began shaking uncontrollably.

_The gate._

Envy turned, his eyes wide and filled with dread. Sweat rolled down his face as he looked up into the face of the fate he had spoken to once before. His burning eyes met two giant doors, black as pitch. Stone statues of twisted bodies adorned the sides of the gate, creating deadly pillars, supporting the ominous gate. The steps called to him, but he held himself firmly on the white ground. His legs buckled beneath him, and he crumpled just as the boy had.

Slowly, the doors opened.

Envy's amethyst eyes widened, flashing a brilliant gold.

As the doors opened he was reduced to his true form.

William Hohenhiem.

" Who are you?" A strange voice asked from within the gates strange depths.

Inside was not the flames of hell, but instead hundreds of purple eyes. The eyes of the truth...The eyes of hell. They all looked down at him. He felt like he was being hammered into the ground like a nail. He wanted to be sick. Wanted to run. Wanted to die.

" Who are you?" The voice repeated, now turning into voices as all of the eyes spoke.

Envy took a deep breath.

" I...I don't know." His deep voice shook with his fear.

He found that he could only speak the truth. Could only be completely honest, when in the face of the gates many faces. The sin almost had no control over what he had said. It had been like someone had gone to the corners of his troubled mind and found his deepest, darkest secrets and turmoil, and answered for him. But he had been asking himself the same question, over and over again while lying helplessly in the glowing room.

The gate laughed.

" Which man? The one or the other?"

* * *

**Jesus I despise switching from so many character POV's.** ugh I can't wait for this to go back to just Winry and Envy's perspective. But ya...Are yall wonder what happened to Envy? I'll keep yall guessing for now...But I'll just end up spilling the beans in the next chapter. Oh, and I hope it was a good a idea to keep Scar alive. I always hated that he died. And this gives me a reason to make Lust go back to Resembool to get Winry into gear! Okay, well...I hope it was okay.


	19. Joining Forces

Dear Readers,

So sorry it took so long for me to do this damn chapter. I just went back to school for not being there in a whole month, I have a stomach ulcer ( It should go away soon, so don;t freak!). This story was born when i first got sick, so i worked literally **NONSTOP!** So, I'm really happy with this chapter. Everyones coming together and stuff. But, sadly, we won't be able to see from Envy's point of view in a while :( **Oh, I told you guys I would tell you what happened to him..Didn't I?READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW:** Okay, well, remember what Dante does to Gluttony when he doesn't start easting Alphonse? I think it's in episode 49..ya it is. And she does something to him that makes him bend to her will, forgetting his emotions and only focusing on one thing: EATING. She does the same thing with Envy...But I can't explain** EXACTLY **what she makes him think. Cuz that would just ruin the glorious surprise! Once again this is taken from **episodes 43 and 44,** but I've added my own _special twist_. hope it's okay with yall...Thanks so much for the reviews! yall are magical! I'm working as fast as I can on the next chapter! _**DON'T WORRY!**_

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Joining Forces**

Winry watched with wide eyes as Edward and Alphonse ran wildly on a giant boulder. If she hadn't been so distressed she might have actually laughed at the two fumbling Elric's, mainly Edward. He made strange noises as he tripped over his short legs, his blond hair falling into his flustered face. It was so good seeing him, she felt one half of her heart flutter.

She also got a bitter taste he in her mouth as a pair of eyes flashed in her mind.

Winry made her bound hands into fists.

_You stupid gearhead!_

" Oh my, are they alright!" Sheska asked from beside her nervously.

Winry smiled softly, trying desperately to calm herself.

" Oh ya, they're fine." She said as if trying to convince herself.

But she had to admit, she had seen them go through worse than this.

She knew the brothers had gone through more than keeping their balance on a moving boulder.

However, her strange sense of calm was forgotten once she saw Coronal Mustang raise his gloved hand into the air with a smirk. She stiffened, knowing that this action couldn't possibly be good by any means...

The loud snap and strange electrical bite to the air confirmed her panic.

Suddenly the large boulder the brothers where balancing on exploded, flinging the two into the air ( Edward screaming the entire time) to only disappear in the giant cloud of dirt that had taken to the atmosphere. She distantly heard Edward coughing, and her heart ached. The mechanic glared daggers at the back of Mustang's raven black head, her bound fists tightening. She did not like him.

Needless to say their walk to the rivers edge had been unendurable. Especially when Hawkeye had told him who she was. He had given her this...Look. Like he knew her. Or like he knew something terrible...about her. She couldn't decided which. She just knew that she both hated and strangely respected the man, a decision she had made in no longer than twenty minutes of knowing him.

" You know running makes you look guilty." The Coronal said as the smoke settled, revealing the two brothers. One motionless while the other shoot with his coughing fit, but stilled once he heard Mustang's remark.

" Ed! Al!" Winry couldn't help but cry out, happy to see them safe but scared at the same time.

She wanted them to run. Badly. If they got themselves killed...She wouldn't know what to do.

The mechanic watched as the Fullmetal Alchemist turned around sharply upon hearing her voice. His eyes widened, appearing to be like two golden stars in the sky of his surprise.

" Winry?" He exclaimed, clearly surprised to see her there.

She smiled sheepishly and tried to hide her hand bounds, but his burning amber eyes saw everything, and soon he was scowling at Mustang.

" We're running because we knew you'd come after us. Isn't that what every dog does when it's chased?" The teen asked bitterly to the man, who hand his gloved hand poised in the air, fingers ready to snap at any moment.

Winry held her breath, and heard Sheska whimper beside her.

" Yes, but a trained dog never defies the orders of it's owner." Mustang said.

" Then I'm a stray." Edward quipped, sneering at the man.

" Really?..." Mustang paused.

It was quiet for a moment as the tension in the air built. Winry could tell Edward clearly did not like the man, and the man had a resentment for the boys actions. She wondered momentarily what _exactly_ he did to get in this kind of trouble. But all of those thoughts where dismissed one she heard Mustang's next remark.

"...Then maybe we'll have to put you down." The Coronal finished, his voice bitten with a cold edge that made the hair on the base of her neck stand erect. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice as her throat got thick with her worry.

_No...Please no. Not another one..._

Tears welled in her large eyes and she closed them softly, a tear racing down her cheek and falling off her chin. She opened her eyes to find Edward was looking at her. He quickly looked away, and returned to glaring at the man, teeth bared and sweat rolling down his tanned cheek.

" Just come with us Edward, okay? We're not out to hurt you. We just want to get to the bottom of what happened in Lior." Hawkeye tried, her voice pleading as she took a tentative step forward.

The mechanic stared at Hawkeye. She had been so kind to her when she was in the hospital. She knew her words where true, somehow. Riza had a certain air about her, an air that told someone she didn't lie unless she needed to. And only them. She remembered speaking to her once on a train when she had been taken back home from Central, and asking if she had ever shot anyone. The woman had replied with the truth. And that's all Winry had to know. She trusted the woman...

Winry stiffened as she heard two approaching footsteps close in on the brothers, the two soldiers ( who she recognized as Breda and Falman ) held up their guns to her childhood friends.

" I'll never go back there," Edward said fiercely in his strong voice which rose above the babel of the river, " You'll have ta kill me first." His eyes became deadly as his face became a hard mask or defiance and strength.

Winry felt herself flush...She had never seen Edward like that before.

Sure, he had been like that when he was little. Not afraid to stand up for himself and talk back to adults. But he had never looked so...powerful before. And his threat only added to the emphasis of his willpower.

Once again Winry was reminded of Envy, who clearly hated the woman he had called "master" and visible hate for all authority. He had always said her name in a mocking tone ( except for two times she distinctively remembered him saying them with respect. The first time being after they had kissed, and the second before he had thrown her from the window) She had noticed the sins malice to the cold woman who controlled all of the humunculie. Winry had once believed that she did so with the stones...But now she wasn't so sure. After all, she _had_ believed Envy had changed...

" So what? Your going to shirk off responsibilities and revert to a stubborn child?" Mustang growled impatiently at the stubborn teenager.

" Say what you want! I'm in control now!" The teen said as he quickly clapped his hands together and pressed his automail hand to a nearby stone, glowing his trade mark light blue.

Suddenly there was a giant explosion of water, the streaming bursting up and shooting into the sky, only to rain down on Winry and the others. She heard Mustang grunt and shield his eyes with his arm as water poured on him in thick clumps.

Winry frowned, not understanding what a little drizzle could do.

" Good luck make'in sparks now," Edward smiled cockily, then his head snapped in Al's direction, " Al." he ordered, then quickly turned on his heals and sped away, his brother following silently while his footsteps echoed.

Winry still didn't get it, until she saw Mustang inspect his white glove. She then noticed a strange symbol drawn on the material, which was soaking wet and dripping. Her eyes widened as she put two and two together, and she couldn't help but smile at the retreating form of Edward Elric.

_He really is clever..._

Her hope of them getting away was dashed when she heard Mustang call on the tall man she had come to know as a Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Winry liked the man. He was kind and friendly, his only flaw being that he constantly showed his muscles any chance he got...But the accepting girl was now willing to hit him with her trusty wrench if he hurt Ed. No matter how big his size!

As he drew back his large fist, the yellow sparks flashing all around like sparklers, Winry's breath hitched in her already tight throat. She couldn't watch, but she couldn't look away. The Elric's impending doom was almost too much for her. The girl knew she should have faith in them...But she had never seen them get into a fight quite like this one before.

As the strange spikes Armstrong created propelled at Edward's back through the air, she saw Mustang take something out of his pocket. What sounded like a match being struck sounded through the dense alchemic air, and a giant flame appeared before him. The flame shot out like a small dragon, encircling it's burning body around the dagger and causing it to explode with a loud bang.

Once again, she was confused, until she saw small bits of rock that looked deadly fly from the smoke the explosion created. All aimed at Edward.

She gasped, tears streaming down her face.

The daggers whizzed through the open air, the sound the only thing she could hear besides Edward's sharp intake of breath.

His brilliant eyes widened with fear.

She closed her eyes tightly, pushing more tears from her burning eyes.

Winry heard a dull clanging and more explosions. Her face twisted into confusion once again, and she opened her eyes. She smiled slightly, relieved to see Alphonse standing before Edward, his large body protecting his big brother from the daggers. Her heart unfroze slightly, but not enough to calm her nerves.

" Al!" Edward said in shock, and looked up at his younger brother.

" I used my alchemy to transmute the rock into a hollow projectile." Armstrong stated proudly.

" Then I heat the air inside it to explode it into a hundred daggers. It's an effective attack, don't you thin?" Mustang explained.

_Ooooh. _Winry thought but dare not say. She figured it would just make her look like an idiot.

She saw Edward bitterly smile.

" Ya I'm pretty sure the two of you put it to great use in Ishbal." The teen stated.

She felt herself involuntarily freeze.

_Ishbal? These two men where in Ishbal? During the war?_

Winry saw Mustang tense, and suddenly strike another match. The flames hit a large stone above the Elric's, causing it to fall. She gasped, her mouth opening slightly as she took a step forward. She felt so sick. So sick off all the fighting and seeing Edward get hurt. Winry couldn't take it.

Her eyes bore into the dark haired man from behind, but she tore her hateful gaze away from him to see the brothers as the smoke cleared. She momentarily sighed once she saw they where okay, but stiffened when she saw Mustang walk forward slowly. She saw Edward look around for an escape, but the rocks where too high. She thought she heard Alphonse ask something like, " What do we do?", but her mind was too heavy with thoughts. She had to do something. Anything to help them. She pulled on her ropes, but hey wouldn't budge.

_Come on Winry! You had the guts to bate a hungry chimera for some guy who hates you, and the one boy that loves you is going to die in in front of you and you can't do anything? _

Tears streamed down her face.

She hated herself.

Edward gritted his teeth and his features became animistic. He seemed to snarl like a feral wolf being cornered, his body going rigid and coiling, ready to spring into attack and ready to do anything to save himself and his baby brother.

Why couldn't she be like that?

Strong? Willing to do anything to save someone.

She recalled Envy's body trembling as he tried to keep the chimera at bay. How he had come to her rescue even after she and him had had a fight. He had sucked out her poison, even when she knew he was probably just going to let her die.

_" Oh no your not you stupid human! Your not dying on me!"_

Winry sadly remembered the day when he had turned on her all too vividly. The look in his eyes had been...So sad. So pained. She didn't understand. Couldn't understand. She recalled how his lips had curled into a snarl and how his teeth had suddenly looked frightening when they usually did not. How the point of his blade had almost broke skin. How he painfully pushed her against the desk, then bruised her by harshly grabbing her in unknown, rough movements he had never displayed before. She would never forget the feeling of falling as her body became suddenly weightless, and all she could do was stare at his pain filled eyes as he looked expectantly out the window. As if waiting for something. His words to her...His voice...Everything. That was the freshest memory of him she had.

And she hated herself for not doing something.

If she really had loved him, Winry knew she should have fought more. Should have demanded he told her what was wrong and what was going on. If she had really loved him like she thought she had, then she would have been brave like she had in the face of death.

She made her frail hands into fists and closed her eyes tightly, seeing nothing but his eyes.

_" Nothing. I've just come to kill you, that's all..."_

" STOP!"

Her voice sounded in the horrible silence, sending a chill down her spine. She trembled, her palms began to sweat and she felt freezing.

Once it was quiet, and she could no longer hear the loud footsteps of Mustang, she fell to the ground and tilted her head down. " Please...Just stop." Her eyes leaked tears and she felt so weak.

So incredibly weak.

_" Don't touch me, human."_

" Winry..." Edward whispered, even over the loud stream it felt like he had whispered in her hear.

_"...But...I would never hurt you Winry..I..."_

She clenched her jaw tightly. She tasted metal in her mouth.

" I once executed two people...Two doctors..."

Winry stiffened, her eyes snapping open to look at the Coronal.

Edward gasped.

" ' There are no sides, just patients ', that's what they said as they treated our fallen enemies in Ishbal," he paused, his voice becoming more strained as he began reliving the memories, she guessed, "But the people they where healing would just rise up again to fight us. The military asked them to stop. But they wouldn't. And their makeshift hospital was becoming a den for insurgents."

Winry just couldn't believe it.

But somehow she knew...She _knew_ he was talking about her parents.

"...I got my orders in the morning. And I shot them. That night. After wards I tried to kill myself...But I was too much of a coward. So I took an oath instead..." She felt the emotion pouring from his voice. It was enough to make her quiver and her tears sting. The raw emotion of it...she was so confused. "...To never follow unreasonable commands again. To reach a position, where I wouldn't have to. And I've stayed true to that..." His voice got fierce, and she could help but look up at the man who had killed her parents.

Winry hated to admit it...But she respected him in a strange way.

Her feeling where just as strange as the feeling she felt towards Envy. She know shew should love him. He hates her. Wanted to kill her the last time she saw him. But she still would choose him over Edward in a heart beat if he came back. Even if it would break her heart in the process, because she also loved Edward. She was even more messed up than Roy Mustang. To not hate the man that killer her parents, and to love a man who hates her.

Still, she found his words to be moving...Especially when he spoke that way. She thought he would make a wonderful leader with his inspiration speaker. She suddenly got chills.

Winry could see that Edward was feeling the same. He no longer had the look a a beast, ready to fight of an attacker. Now he looked stunned and amazed. His mouth agape and his eyes focused.

" I'm not chasing you because I was commanded to. I'm doing it because I'm_ pissed. _Now why the hell did you two run away with out asking for my help first!"

Her chills rolled up to her spine. She looked over to try and see the brothers reaction to the mans speech.

Edward smiled slightly, and only continued to stare at the man with a strange look on his sweating face. Winry wanted to sigh at the teens stubbornness.

Armstrong walked over to his friend and placed his giant hand on his shoulder, trying to support him when the Elric's continued to stay quiet.

" Tell us boys, please. What happened?" The tall man asked.

There was nothing but the sound of the river now.

Winry held her breath.

Alphonse's large body straightened from it's crouch. His glowing red eyes looking almost deadly as he spoke, " Fuhrer King Bradly, is a homunculus."

Winry gasped. Her insides felt cold and she jumped slightly. She felt Sheska look at her for a moment, but avoided the mousy girl's eyes. The mechanics mouth stayed opened in her shock.

_What?_

She felt the others stiffen just as she had, gasping as well.

" When you say the word homunculus...You mean an artificial human?" Asked Falman.

_"...He is a homunculus. A being created from the failed human transmutation of a once living person." _

" Yes...Their after the philosophers stone. And their pulling all the strings in the military." Edward explained.

Winry stiffened. This was all news to her. Even if she had been with the homunculus for a month, she never knew of their plans for her or their proclaimed control of the military. And if what Edward was saying was true, then that would mean that Envy and the others had been the cause for many wars and tragedies. Including the one at Ishbal. That would mean the the strange family she had come to love and miss was, indeed, evil. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering Wrath playing with her. His big smile.

_Is it really true? _

" That can't be true." Roy murmured.

" The fuhrer had no idea about the experiments going on in Laboratory 5! The military was being infiltrated without his knowledge." Armstrong argued.

Alphonse quickly rose to his feet and stood proudly, " He had the mark of the ouroboros. I saw it myself. What else do you think that could mean?" The armor argued.

Winry couldn't breath. She gasped slightly and sputtered to find some air.

Images of Envy's thigh assaulted her mind. Along with the underside of Wrath's foot, the center of Lust's chest...All of them... They all had the marks. The _ouroboros..._

" You told us of a homunculus with the ability to shape shift..." Armstrong said.

Winry nearly fainted now, and her hands became clammy. She knew they where talking about Envy. He had said so himself, he was the only humunculie who could shape shift. But the fact that Edward had told the military made her feel uneasy. Was Envy really that much of a criminal?

And she knew where they all lived! Well, she didn't know the exact location, but she had been there! Had met their master! Her insides twisted.

Should she say something? The poor mechanic had no idea _what_ she should be doing.

" The fuhrers secretary is a homunculus to." Edward said coldly.

For a moment Winry tried to guess which one of her old friends it could be, until she heard Sheska gasp from beside her. " I thought she was an alien."

Winry, even through her stress and anxiety, found it within herself to sigh at her friends stupidity.

" If that's true and the fuhrer and Ms. Douglas are humunculie inside the military...What purpose do they serve? What is it they hope to gain?" Hawkeye asked, her voice no longer carrying the strong tone it usually did.

Winry had been wondering the same thing...If Edward was right, and the humunculie where trying to get their hands on the stone...Why would they need it? They had immortality, great power...What could they possibly use the stone for? What did they have to gain that they didn't already have? She remembered the stories Envy would tell her of all the places he had been, the people he had seen...With such a great gift, what could the beings possibly want?

" Humanity."

Winry thought she was hearing wrong. She honestly was. She felt her body go still, and then tense at the silky smooth voice she was currently hearing. It was a distant voice from her memories, a person she had been missing. One she remembered but thought she would never hear again.

" Lust?" Edward said aloud, confirming her accusation.

" Lust?" Roy repeated, clearly confused.

Winry stood slowly, then turned around even slower. She looked to her feet, then felt some one walk to her. Hawkeye tensed beside her.

" She's one of them dammit! A humunculie!" Edward hissed.

" What?" Roy asked sharply.

Hawkeye instantly fired, not hesitating for an instant.

Winry instantly looked up, tears already in her eyes. She was greeted by the sight of Lust, smiling wickedly with her black lips and shimmering red velvet eyes. She was just as lovely as Winry remembered, and just as strong. She watched as blood poured down her gorgeous face and onto her still smirking mouth.

The bullet pushed itself from Lust's forehead as if it was a living being. The hole closed itself, but the blood remained on her porcelain skin. The wicked lovely creature licked her lips.

Hawkeye gasped from beside Winry, and held up her gun again. As the Lieutenant was about to fire, Winry propelled herself in front of Lust without thinking. Her body moved faster than she remembered it being able to, and she watched Hawkeye's mahogany eyes widen in surprise.

" WINRY!" Edward screamed.

The gun went off with a loud bang.

* * *

Edward ran forward, pushing his body to all of it's limits

His heart felt like it was stopping.

Everything in the moment mattered about just one thing; Getting to Winry.

He had been a bit shocked that She had been there at all...How had she known that they where going to be escaping that way? And furthermore...Why was Sheska with her? He had been shocked at Mustang's statements, revealing not only that he did in fact kill Winry's parents, but that he also cared for the two brothers. The had really surprised the young alchemist.

But the biggest surprise was definitely the arrival of the humunculie that called itself Lust. He remembered meeting her in Ishbal...Had she followed them home? But why? Had she heard everything he and Alphonse had said? He knew that they where right, and surely the monster did as well. So was she going to kill them now?

Was it just a strange coincidence that he had just been explaining to the military that they where being run by humunculie that she chose to make an appearance? He knew the humunculie was one to sit and watch...Waiting for the opportune moment to strike, like the snake she was.

He watched at the bullet came dangerously close to Winry.

Using speed he hadn't know a humunculie to possess, the black haired creature quickly moved before the bound mechanic, face suddenly serious, smirk gone from her bloodstained black lips. The bullet hit her right in the ouroboros mark, and blood stained her snow white skin once more and ran down her endowed chest. The bullet immediately pushed it's way out of her inhuman body, and she stood looking deadly and beautiful as it hit the ground. Her red eyes bore into Hawkeye's, then flickered violet.

Edward's brows pulled together. He hadn't remembered that ever happening...He also hadn't thought Lust would ever take a bullet for someone.

He watched in confusion as Winry immediately stepped in between the two women, as if trying to save the humunculie with her small body and bound hands. Her large eyes where pleading and tear filled.

The sin looked pissed, taking her now red eyes off of the lieutenant, who still had her gun poised in the air. She placed her hands on her curvacious hips and glared down at Winry.

" Are you crazy! You know we can't get hurt! What where you thinking!" The sin snapped.

Edward froze. He had no idea what was going on. He was sure Winry had never met Lust before...So what was going on?

Winry turned and looked up at the sin with tears in her eyes, and strangely enough, she smiled.

" Sorry...I just...Forgot." the mechanic said and shakily shrugged her shoulders nervously.

_Forgot?...What the hell is going on!_

" Brother, what's Lust doing here? And how does she know Winry?" Alphonse asked. Edward hadn't know he had followed, and suddenly jumped at his brothers closeness, taking a step away. He still couldn't get close to him because of the philosophers stone.

His worried where momentarily interrupted when he saw Lust pat Winry's head. His temper flared and he marched up to the humunculie.

" Alright! Mind tell'en me what the hells go'in on here!" He demanded angrily, then put himself in between Winry and Lust, trying to puff out his chest to tell her he meant business.

Lust smirked down at him and crossed her arms, clearly relaxed and not at all intimidated. She was still bloody, but didn't seen to care as she locked eyes with the golden eyes boy.

" You mean she didn't tell you?"

He stiffened, then turned to look at Winry, confusion in his eyes.

She was looking down at her feet, her eyes hidden behind her bangs, expression unreadable.

Lust sighed. " Oh dear. Well, this is a mess. And here I was hoping to just get a few limbs..."

Edward started, looking back at the tall woman who was grimacing and completely ignoring her earlier statement all together.

" What the hell are you talking about Lust! Why are you here dammit!"

The sin rolled her eyes.

" I'm here to help you boy. And to get help in return," She said coolly, then directed her blood red at Winry, " I need your services. A friend of mind has lost some limbs. And I thought you'd be the perfect girl for the job." She smirked again.

Edward couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared dumbly at the tall woman, than at the girl who was blinking rapidly. He was so lost. Utterly, and completely confused. Just what the hell was going on? How did Lust know Winry? _His_ Winry! And Who did the sin need to get automail for?

And did he hear the woman correctly?

_Helping?_

" I thought humunculie where bad, Edward." Roy commented, suddenly beside him.

Edward frowned. " They are. She's just lying." he hissed, balling his hands into fists.

Lust turned to Roy, and mockingly saluted, causing the man beside him to stiffen.

" Lust, reporting for duty, Coronal..." She purred in that sexy voice of hers. Edward wasn't sure if she was trying or not...It just seemed to be in her nature to act in that way. He also caught Hawkeye glaring at her as she lowered her gun slowly, then cast her glare at Mustang.

Edward also turned to look at him, and his jaw dropped open.

The damned idiot was smiling and giving her those looks Edward always saw him give cute nurses!

" Well..." The Flame Alchemist murmured.

" Sir." Hawkeye narrowed her eyes.

Edward bared his teeth. " Hold it! She's our enemy! You just ca-"

" S-so are you really here to help?"

Edward stopped once Winry began to speak to the sin, looking up at her with trusting azure eyes. Her tears where still falling slowly from her eyes, and the light captured her just in the right way, at the right moment to make Edward calm down. Her beauty shone around her like a hallow, and he slightly blushed as he recalled her from the other night. He could feel her hands moving over his chest...

" If the runt will just calm down and listen to me." Lust answered.

Edward's thought's where interrupted as he heard her comment, and he turned to her in his flaming anger. "Runt?" He repeated loudly.

The sin raised a dark eyebrow at him, but said nothing to disrupt her calm composure.

Roy chuckled softly and Edward turned on him.

" Who you call'in a guy so short you can't find him without a magnifying glass!" He seethed.

" It seems Winry seems to know something about them, sir." Hawkeye commented the obvious to Mustang, both ignoring the boys outrage completely. Mustang was still staring at Lust with fascination, and itched his chin, never taking his eyes off her bloody face.

" This could be an advantage for us...If what the kid says about the fuhrer is true." Roy commented.

Lust turned her gaze on him, " Oh, it's true alright. I can assure you that. How the boys found out however...That's a mystery." She then turned her gaze on Alphonse and smiled.

" Glad to see you didn't blow up after all."

Edward heard Alphonse squeak softly, unable to reply to the woman due to his bashful and shy nature. He instead twiddled his fingers together and looked down to the ground.

" Sir, do you think the homunculus is truthful?" Armstrong asked.

Edward turned on him. " Of coarse not! She-"

" Is my friend."

Edward's body broke into a sweat. He turned to look back at Winry, who's hand's where still bound before her. Her face was fierce, eyes no longer filled with tears and now ready for a fight if the blond boy asked for it.

" W-Winry...What?" He whispered.

" B-but how do you two even know each other?" Alphonse asked.

Before she could answer, a group of soldiers walked over to the group, stopping abruptly once seeing Edward and Alphonse. Their eyes nearly fell from their sockets when they landed on the bloody woman, who smiled darkly at them. He noticed Armstrong lean down to Mustangs level and ask him something, only to have the Coronal nod in agreement.

" Men our mission is complete! We can now return with our heads held high!"

The soldiers looked bewildered, and stared up at the giant man with their mouths open.

" But aren't you supposed to keep an eye on the Coronal?" One of them asked sheepishly, clearly confused by his orders.

Armstrong suddenly ripped off his shirt, exposing his muscles and posing under a light that seemed to shine from know where. " Do you doubt the integrity of a man who's can do this?" He asked while vigorously flexing, pushing the men to the forests edge.

" Ah, no Major, that's not it!" Another man said as he waved his hands in front of him.

" Then I'll show you what they can do!" Armstrong insisted.

The group stared at the retreating men with frowns as they all sweat dropped.

" Sir, we really should discus this elsewhere." Hawkeye commented, eyes shifting to look around the forests edge.

Edward intently watched Winry as her ropes where cut by Lust's claws, and was disgusted when a smile formed on her full lips. His jaw clenched in anger at what she was obviously not telling him. And after what they did the other night, he thought she would have been more open with him...

_Wasn't she the one who always hated for us to not tell her things! And now here she is with a secret this big!_

But, he did remember that he hadn't actually told her everything that had been going on with him and Alphonse yet...He wasn't even sure if he ever would. But still, Winry had heard him talk about the humunculie before. If she had known anything about their existence, then she should have said something!

" How do you think Winry knows Lust, brother?" Al asked from beside him.

Edward made his hands into fists, glaring at her long blond hair as she walked in the line the group had formulated. She was happily chatting with the tall woman, who he suspected was talking back.

" I don't know...But I'm going to find out." He said darkly and proudly strode up to walk beside Winry, who was talking about something stupid to the humunculie.

She stopped once she noticed his presence, and the glare he was sending her. She sweat dropped and nervously smiled. " H-hi Ed."

He frowned. " Hi."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

" Mind tell'in me what's going on?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She audibly gulped and smiled. " Going On?" She repeated dumbly.

A blood vessel appeared on his forehead.

" Yes! What's going on!"

He didn't miss the smile that appeared on Lust's black lips. He angrily pointed at the homunculus. " With her! How the hell do you know he Winry?"

she twiddled her index fingers nervously and avoided his angry golden eyes, trailing hers down to his waist. Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side.

" Ed? Where's your watch?" She asked.

Edward's eye twitched and he looked down at the spot his watch usually was, then back up at her. He would let her change the subject!

Al squeaked from behind him.

" I see, so you've already taken off your pocket watch. You must have really meant what you said about retiring from the military." Hawkeye commented.

Edward let out a sigh through his nose, then turned to look at the woman.

" I didn't take it off to prove a point. Archer took it from me and I never got it back." he explained, remembering the man taking his watch before he left to venture in Lior.

He never really liked that man.

Hawkeye gave him an strange look. " What? But we told Al to give it back to you..."

They stopped to turn their attention to Alphonse, who squeaked again and raised his hands nervously, flailing them about and looking ridiculous.

" I-I'm sorry brother...I-it's gone." he said nervously.

Edward felt what was left of his composure fizzle away as he glared angrily at his little brother.

" You lost it!"

Alphonse was quite a distance away, clearly afraid of his brother, and shook his hands in front of him. " No I didn't loose it! See, Kimblee threw it at Scar," he mimicked throwing, " And then all the red stones fell out of it, and Scar's arms absorbed it! There was nothing I could do!" his voice grew higher and higher the more nervous he grew, and his arms flailed around him once again.

_Red stones?_

Edward hissed.

" And why where their red stones inside my state issued watch Al?" He asked his brother harshly. Al wasn't the lying type. Or so Edward had thought...

" It's Archer. He uses that trick to create more alchemy amplifying devices..." Mustang said..

" What?" Edward hissed as he turned around to look at the man.

" When we where crushing the Ishbalan rebellion, Grand ordered us to do the same thing."

Edward flared in anger. " What a minute Coronal, your saying that even though you knew the military had made a partial philosophers stone, you waited 'till now to tell me about it?" Edward seethed as he pushed past Breda and made his way over to Mustang, who's head was hung and his dark eyes looked at the glassy river, far away and in a trance. " I thought doctor Marco had gotten away and put a stop to the research..." he said to himself.

But Edward wasn't listening. All he could focus on was beating the shit out of that stuck up bastard Mustang for leading him and his brother into danger, and all for his own selfish reasons.

" I had no way of knowing they where using human beings to-"

Edward grabbed his collar before he could finish and spun the dark haired man around, bringing him down to his eye level forcefully. " I don't trust you." Edward growled.

" Brother!" Alphonse exclaimed, but Edward was way too gone to even hear him.

He knew. That bastard knew!

" You knew what it took to make one! And still, you let me search for that damned thing!"

He wanted to kill that damned coronal for letting him continue his search fro that damned stone. All of the lives lost because of their search...All of those lives could have been spared if that bastard would have told him.

Mustang tried to pull away, " That's enough!"

" Brother!"

" Edward, stop it!" Winry tried.

He felt a large gloved hand on his shoulder, then the whirl of electricity run through him.

Alphonse gasped from behind him, and he turned to meet his soulful eyes before he was propelled into the raging river with a loud splash.

" AL!" Edward cried, fully forgetting Mustang and running forward.

" He can't go in the water!" Winry cried.

" AL!" he pushed himself to the rivers edge, his heart going up to his throat at the thought of his blood seal washing off. He screamed his name again, afraid that the last time he had spoken top his brother would have been just a few moments ago.

" Right here!" A chipper voice called as Alphonse's body was suddenly propelled from the waters surface, jumping high into the air and the sun catching on him.

Edward's mouth dropped open as he stared up at his little brother. Usually if Al fell into water, his suit would fill with water and Edward would have to go and drag him out. He had never been able to _jump_ before...And never so high...

" Wow." Edward heard Lust say dryly from behind him.

His mouth was still agape even when he came back crashing down into the stream, submerged once more. The alchemist jumped when he emerged and began waving at him like everything was perfectly fine and his god damned blood seal couldn't wash off at any second!

" Brother look! I can swim! I can swim!" He declared happily as he began to slightly sink and his voice began to gurgle.

Edward gasped and was brought out of his stupor, " You idiot!" he said as he ran forward, jumping into the stream and dragging out his gleeful little brother.

" I thought that blood seal of yours would wash away if you ever let it get too wet." Mustang said sternly with his hands on his hips, looking down at the sighing Elric.

" Ya..." Edward replied.

" Looks like we don't have to worry about that anymore..." Alphonse said, then turned to Edward, " I guess it's cause of the Philosopher's Stone, huh?" he asked softly, lifting his helmet and revealing the shimmering light within.

Edward flailed his arms, " Okay okay I get it! Put it back on!" he whispered fiercely and gestured for him to put back on his stupid helmet before everyone saw.

He noticed Lust frown and couldn't help but wonder if she had seen.

" What's that? That glowing?" Winry asked softly.

_Damn it!_

" Oh! Eh, nothing!" Edward smiled nervously, turning to look at her. She narrowed her blue eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Lust smiled from beside her and Sheska gawked nervously.

Edward stared at her in disbelief. How could she possibly be mad at him for keeping secrets when she was keeping a big fat one herself! He was about top comment, when Hawkeye interrupted him.

" Alphonse, what's because of the Philosopher's stone?" Hawkeye asked suspiciously.

" ha! Nothing1 Just a little inside joke!" Edward said quickly and stood, then began walking stiffly, " Okay! Let's go!"

Edward could feel their eyes on him as he stiffly walked, and heard Alphonse distantly call out to him then join him by his side. He gulped and sweat dropped.

_Damn, that was close..._

* * *

" Well, looks like the military hasn't arrived just yet." Falman commented from his place in the huddle.

Winry stared at her own house from a distance, and instantly felt like an idiot for doing so. It was clear no one was there, so why where they still hiding?

She looked up to glance at Lust, and couldn't help but poke her, to see if she was actually there or not. The sin's brow furrowed and she glanced down at the strange girl. Winry didn't care. She just smiled like an idiot.

She just couldn't believe that Lust was there!

The sin looked down at her an returned the smile.

Winry didn't care if her face was bloody. She still thought Lust was beautiful.

But her mind was swimming with questions for the sin. Why was she there? Was she really going to help them? What about Sloth and the others? Who was the fuhrer, really? Was Envy alright? And who had she brought for her to fix?

Her inner turmoil was interrupted by the sound of crying.

The group looked over to see Brosh walked by, tears streaming miserably down his face, along with a trail of snot. Winry frowned.

" Wait a minute, that sergeant Brosh..." Breda said.

Winry felt Hawkeye go for her gun, " Is he-"

" No no no! He's not after ed and Al! He's okay! I promise!" Winry said as she waved her hands in front of herself. She got up and went out into the dirt road, leaves falling around her. She smiled, " Sergeant Brosh!"

He looked even worse up close, she frowned.

" Hey, what's the matter with you?"

He stared at her blankly, and the others who where coming out of their hiding place. He broke down even more, tears spilling to his sides.

" Lieutenant Ross!" He wailed.

Winry blinked a few times. She heard Lust impatiently sigh, and then walk out of the groups cluster and past he man.

" Lust!" Winry said impatiently.

" I don't have time for this. I have to take care of someone." She said, not looking back as she walked quickly down the hill. Winry sighed, watching her go.

" Sergeant Brosh! Snap out of it!" Hawkeye snapped.

The man just continued to cry.

Roy sighed.

" Come on, let's go see what's got him so upset."

Winry frowned as they made their way down the hill and, just as they where close to the house, Brosh pulled them into the bushes once more and shushed everyone from complaining.

He pointed to Hohenhiem's back, and Winry's frown deepened.

" Listen! He's been charming her all day!"

The group became quiet and desperately tried to listen.

" A long time ago I saw an eagle with wings as black as obsidian...Your hairs the exact same color. I never thought I'd see it again. Thank you for bringing such a beautiful memory back to me." Hohenhiem said smoothly.

Winry blushed and blinked a few times.

_Wow...He's good._

Ross seemed to be just as dazzled as Winry, and blushed crazily and nervously looked away.

" And thank you. What a lovely thing to say."

" See? She's falling for it hook line and sinker!" Brosh sobbed, biting onto his hat and pulling.

Winry sighed and watched the scene before them.

" Don't we have bigger concerns now?" She asked.

" Bigger than love?" Roy asked.

She frowned more. She hadn't seen that coming.

" There's something about that guy...he seems familiar...Doesn't he brother?" Alphonse asked.

Winry stiffened. She had forgot completely to tell Ed and Al that their dad was there! And she knew exactly how Edward felt about their dad.

She gasped when she saw his little body running to his old man at full speed, picking up dirt with his boots and his braid swinging wildly.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING FLIRTING!" Edward yelled as he punched his dad with his automail fist.

He sent the poor man sailing back. Winry gasped along with everyone else in their small group. She saw Lust pause on her way inside, sweat dropping.

" Edward what the-" Ross exclaimed.

" YOUR GONE FOR OVER TEN YEARS AND I COME BACK TO THAT! DAMN YOU, OLD MAN!" Edward said furiously.

Winry sighed.

_Maybe I should have told him..._

She figured it was just one more thing for him to be pissed at her about at this point. She knew he was angry with her already. That much was easy to see. Especially on their long walk back home. He had just glared at her the whole time.

" Dad?" she heard Alphonse breath.

She turned to look up at the softer Elric's who's glowing eyes where wide and flickering like a candle's flame, full of hope and surprise. " I remember him...From the pictures! Dad!"

She watched with a soft smile as the boy ran as quickly as he could, her eyes soft.

_I wish every boy was like Alphonse._

She watched him slow down, and began to frown. She guessed he was a bit nervous...He hadn't seen his father in a very long time. Edward was the one with memories of him...And she guessed he was probably worried his father wouldn't recognize him.

Her heart filled with sorrow.

" Oh, poor Al." She whispered, clutching at her chest.

She watched with worry filled eyes as Alphonse stopped before his father and looked down. Her hears strained to hear the soft spoken spirit.

" I-I know you might not be able to tell who I am...Because of the was I look but-"

" Alphonse," Hohenhiem said with a smile, " You certainly got tall."

" Ah...How did you know it was me?" Al asked.

Hohenhiem only laughed softly.

Winry was suddenly filled with relief, and she smiled, exhaling the breath she had been holding.

Hohenhiem looked up at his other son while still smiling, " Edward..."

She saw Edward look down at him, and she knew he was blushing.

She pleaded with god to let them get along.

_Please, please, please!_

" ….Do you still hate drinking milk?" He asked.

She winced. " Oh no."

" WHO YOU CALL'EN A MICRO SIZED HALFPINT WHO DIDN'T GROW UP BECAUSE HE DOESN'T DRINK MILK!" Edward Elric screamed as he round house kicked his father in the face with his automail foot.

Winry rolled her eyes.

" That's not what he said Edward." She, Sheska and Hawkeye all said at the same time.

But the blond boy only continued to kick and jump and yell at the man, flinging him around like he was a rag doll.

" S-should we do something?" Sheska asked.

Winry rolled her eyes and turned, making her way into the house to find Lust.

" Just let him get it out of his system." She called over her shoulder as she made her way inside.

Granny Pinako was smoking her pipe at the table, and appeared to be in deep thought. Winry tilted her head to the side, " Granny?" She asked cautiously, going to her grandmothers side to see if she was alright.

The woman didn't look at her, but pointed in the direction of the work shop.

Winry frowned, then looked around, noticed a certain person was missing.

" Where's Marta?"

Granny still didn't look at her.

" The roof. Doesn't like your dark haired friend too much. Tried to kill her."

Winry stiffened, then stopped looking around for the snake chimera, and looked down at her grandmother nervously. Her grandmother finally met her eyes, then shook her head.

Winry heart felt like it was going to dry up and fall into the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the way her grandmother was looking at her...She looked so disappointed.

" I always wondered what happened to you...When you where taken..." Pinako started, then paused, looking down at the table in deep thought. Winry thought she might die if the old woman didn't continue. When five minutes passed, she finally broke down, tears streaming down her face. She placed her head into the woman lap and shook. Pinako didn't scold her. Didn't yell like she usually would. Only patted her head.

" You've grown up so much Winry. I'm so proud of you..." She whispered.

Winry lifted her head up to look into her granny's eyes, hiccuping.

" Y-you a-are?" She sniffled.

Her granny grinned. " I didn't expect anything else form a Rockbell. We're tough women!"

Winry blinked her tears away and desperately tried to wipe away her snot.

" B-but Granny, h-how am I brave? All I do is cry and I can hardly stick up fro m-myself at all. Edward and everyone else is always saving me and I-"

Granny shook her head.

" You just don't believe in yourself Winry. And your just as brave as Edward," She smiled darkly, " and need I remind you that if it weren't for your bravery he would be lugging around a couple stumps right now. Your a brilliant young lady Winry, and I'm sorry I never noticed that until today," she placed her small hand on her shoulder, " Your mother would be so proud."

Winry heart swam with new found pride and confidence at her grandmothers words. Pinako had never shown her so much respect. Never told her how she really thought of her...She had never praised her when she taught her the tricks of the trade in automail. She only belittled Winry and snapped at her, pushing her to move forward. Which the girl didn't, but always with a chip on her shoulder, doubting if she was doing anything right.

So for Pinako to say these things to her...

It was a very, very big deal.

She stared at her grandmother, wonder what Lust had said to her to make her say such kind things. She then wondered if the old woman was feeling well.

The woman returned to normal and brushes her away, then went back to smoking her pipe.

" You have a customer." she said, without looking back up to meet her eyes, as if nothing had happened.

Winry sighed. She guessed they where almost as dysfunctional as Edward and Hohenhiem...

The girl looked out the window, to see Edward was gone and Alphonse was speaking to his father. She wished Edward would just stop being such a brat and talk to the poor man. She knew they had a rough past...And Edward felt abandoned...But he needed his father. He needed someone to talk to besides her and Al. A father.

Winry sighed again, then looked up. She would have to talk to Marta once she was done with whoever it was Lust had brought. She was really itching to see who it was that had impressed Lust so much. She also desperately wanted her questions answered.

With that finally thought, Winry shuffled over to the work room, but stopping her movement once she was at the the threshold to take in the scene before her with wide blue eyes. She covered her gasp with her hands.

Lust was wringing out a bloody rag in her hands, the pink water dribbling into a large bowl of murky water. She returned to her work with tender eyes, dabbing a sleeping mans face with so much care Winry hardly recognized the sin. She noted she was still bloody, and seemed to be in a trance as she intently stared at the man. Winry then decided to look at the man, and blushed once she did. He was very handsome, but his face was set into a hard frown, even in his sleep. His skin was a beautiful tan, and his hair was a white tuft and cut into a strange style. He looked slightly scary, and Winry didn't thinks he would ever have the guts to approach such a man. But once again, the sin amazed her. She looked at the man with so much love, so much devotion that Winry was soaring with happiness for the friend she always thought hated men.

Winry's smile vanished when she noticed the mans arms.

Or where his arms_ should_ have been.

* * *

**well, how do you like that?** Everyones coming together nicely. And I'd like to thank **13nsin** for calling me a writing goddess _*blushes*_ and for noticing my idea's for both Lust and Edward's future loves. it's obvious! And I was hopping a few more people ( COMMON SENSE) would catch on quickly. You really understood where I was going with this 13nsin, so I bow to you most humbly. Please my dear readers, don't shank me for hurting poor little Edward so much. This is a Envy and Winry fic right! Lol.


	20. Hazed Memories

Dear Readers,

So, so, so sorry this took so long guys. **NEVER AGAIN**. I've been really busiy with therapy, visiting my mom in jail, and trying not to fail 11th grade! I haven't been to school in a month, and I have alot of catching up to do! I admit, I did write another fic, but I had actually written the 1st chaper a while ago. And decided to post it. So ya...Hope yall like this chapter! don't kill me because it's too short or whatever. And it's pretty sad. I have a feeling I'm going to get more hate mail. yall do realize that hate mail just brings me down, right? I'm sure there are TONS of mistakes. I haven't edited this, so ya. I just wanted to get it out there.

- Ramona F.

P.S-** I hate therapy.**

* * *

**Hazed Memories**

Lust stared down at the man, amethyst eyes full of sadness and dark lips set into a concentrated frown Winry had seen her wear on several occasions. One of them being when Envy and Wrath had accidentally spilling soup all over the temptress before one of her dates. Winry knew that the frown meant trouble for all it was directed at.

" He's a fool." she announced, her voice quivering slightly.

Winry's eyebrows drew together, she applied the disinfectant to the mans- Who was indeed the notorious Scar- bloody wounds. He still hadn't risen since the mechanic had entered the room, which obviously was worrying her raven haired companion. But, or coarse, the sin wouldn't admit it. She just continued to insult the man she had half dragged across the desert.

The girl still couldn't believe the story the sin had told her when she had first began to clean the armless man. Apparently, Lust had abandoned the humunculie. Forever turning her back to them, giving up the chance ti find the stone, all for this man. And was now fully prepared to help the Elric's and the military...Winry didn't know what to think of it.

" You idiot!" Lust hissed to the unconscious man.

Winry rolled her eyes.

Lust? Had helped a man? Had given up the chance to find the stone?

_He must be really important to her..._

" Your such an idiot!" Lust cried once more, standing with her sharp teeth bared. The tall woman began to shake, and Winry watched as her eyes turned back to their usual blood red, which had never happened before. At least, not that she remembered. Lust's eyes had always been red...

" You think your so..." Lust began, but stopped. Her face turned from anger to...Winry didn't know what...Following the humunculie's gaze,Winry turned to see the man was very much awake, and a shiver went up her delicate spine.

Red eyes.

Bright, alert, focused eyes that where fit for a killer.

The man looked at the raven haired woman with his intense gaze, which she returned with her own.

_How can...They both have the same eye color? I thought only Ishbalan's had red eyes...?_

The large man grunted.

She should have been afraid, she knew. A normal person would have been scared out of their mind at the mans intense gaze. It was enough to send a grown solider screaming. Enough to scare even the strongest of chimera...

But Winry had seen a set of eyes that where much more frightening.

The image of them flickered in her mind ever so often, invading all of her senses with their alluring, shocking color. They pierced her and scorched her skin, causing her hands to involuntarily shake.

" What is the meaning of this?" The man asked, his voice rumbling from his throat like booming thunder. His alert eyes looked around wildly, like a caged animal, ready to tear out of it's confinements.

Winry became a little uneasy, afraid he might try to get up. He couldn't do much, she knew that, he was missing both his arms! But he could really hurt himself. She didn't know how he had lasted so long. On top of getting his arms cut off, he apparently had been shot. Dozens of times! But_ someone_ had tried to mend the wounds.

Winry looked up at Lust, who's expression was still uncharacteristically blank.

" You need to keep him down. He can't move around! He'll just hurt himself. " The mechanic instructed, trying to snap her friend out of it as the man began to move, as if to get up.

Breaking out of her daze, Lust immediately moved in gracefully beside her, lightly placing her strangely gloved hand near the mans chest. The sin didn't touch him, just barely placed her hand on his bare skin, but still, he jolted back. As if touching her would burn him. He hissed from the back of his throat and bared his teeth. Winry became confused for the fifth time, but moved in. Hastily she began to pour disinfectant on his open gash, the liquid causing the raw flesh to bubble almost instantly. The wounds had been impacted with dirt, grit, sand and numerous germs Winry could only begin to imagine. As she continued her cleaning, a strange yellow liquid began to leek out of his arm and Winry frowned. He must have caught a slight infection after all. But it wasn't too severe. _Disgusting_, yes. But not at all severe.

" Disgusting." Lust mumbled under her breath.

Scar grunted, but made no other sound.

" So...How did this happen again?" Winry asked, trying to sever the tension, even though Lust had told her the whole story. The hatred in the air was getting to her, making her nervous.

" Idiot tried to make Alphonse into the Philosophers stone." Lust grunted.

Winry frowned, and asked for the second time; " what good would that have done?"

Lust blew her bangs from her left eye and grimaced.

" Exactly." She narrowed her piercing eyes at the man who also narrowed his.

The awkward silence only continued, and Winry nimbly worked, letting her mind wander to other things. Like how _pissed_ Edward probably was at her. No doubt he was mad...First she hadn't told him about being kidnapped by the humunculie ( But honestly, she hadn't expected to ever meet them again) and then his father had shown up. He really seemed to hate his father, and Winry guessed it was something she would never understand. Hohenhiem was so kind, so gentle. A lot like Alphonse in many ways.

Alphonse...The poor boy.

He really was trying his best to appease his father. He didn't hold a grudge against him like Edward did...Which just confused Winry more. But, also didn't surprise her. Al and ed where complete opposites. While Edward was head strong, Alphonse was calm and level headed. He was gentle, always considerate of others and ready to forgive.

Winry smiled, remembering the way he had run to his father. She admired his gentle nature. She wished that some day, Al really could get his body back. He shouldn't have to be trapped in that metal shell. He was too kind of a person for that to happen to...He deserved to _live_.

" I should be dead." Scar hissed, looking up at the dark haired woman with so much hatred and loathing in his crimson eyes. Winry stopped her ministrations and looked up at him, the mechanics confusion clearly splattered across her features as her previous thoughts left her mind.

" Um...Wait a second. Are you saying that...You wanted to die?" She asked slowly.

The mans face became even angrier than before. If that was even possible.

" It was Ishbala's will! And that _witch_-" He shot a death glare at Lust, "- interfered where she was not needed!" He bared his teeth as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

Winry stared at the man for a moment, then back up at Lust, waiting for her come back.

The woman only stared at him with another unreadable look.

Abruptly, she turned around, her hair swaying behind her. Lust's heels smacked against the stone floor loudly in the small workshop, and when the modulus woman made it to the door, she stopped in the threshold. Placing a hand on the door frame she gripped her other hand into a shaking fist, then slightly turned her head so Winry could see her profile.

" Make sure he's taken care of, Winry." She said fervidly, her lips almost curling into a snarl.

Winry watched her leave for a moment.

_What was that all about? Since when does Lust bite her tongue?_

Her thoughts where interrupted by a loud hiss. She looked back to Scar to see his face suddenly filled with pain, looking down at the oozing wound of his arm. His muscles twitched in suffering that he hadn't had a moment before, his jaw clenched and he bared his teeth. When she continued to stare, he looked up at her with those terrifying eyes.

" Well?" He hissed through his teeth, " Get on with it."

" No." She simply said, and sat back.

She had no idea what she was doing, but her body was just...Telling her.

His eyes widened. " No?"

Winry nodded towards his gushing wound.

" That infection could kill you if I don;t treat it. Didn't you say you wanted to die?"

She knew she was twisting his words around, but still. The big lummox needed a lesson. She was feeling slightly wise, and this was a current distraction for the turmoil she had been facing. Plus, she wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with him an Lust, and maybe by doing this she could get some answers. What ever it was she was doing...Which she didn't know.

His face was blank as he looked at her, then he looked away. His eyes became soft and his face became a mask of pain. " I...I should be dead." He repeated.

Winry, impatient, sighed and leaned forward.

" Why should you be dead?" She asked patiently.

His looked back up at her, and his face became hard again.

" I was supposed to be part of the sacrifice! I can not rest until I am dead. Gone from this world an onto the next. That is where my fate lies. That is Ishbala's will." His thunderous voice preached his fate, and Winry couldn't help but notice the sadness to his fiery eyes.

The blond girl stared at the Ishbalan with soft eyes now, and she smiled. She looked down at her hands as she spoke from her heart, words that came to her and flowed from her mouth

. " A long time ago...I wanted to die. It was after my parents where killed...I thought, that if I died everything would be better. That I would be with my parents again." She looked back up at the man, who was looking away from her. " I don't know anything about Ishbala, or you. But I don know one thing..." Winry looked out the window, at the beautiful hills of Resembool, her home town. It was true, she had wanted to die when she was younger. But she had never, ever told anyone about it. Not even her grandmother. Why she was choosing to tell Scar, she had no clue...Well, she had told one person...But that had been a long time ago.

Winry closed her eyes and smiled, Envy's face lingering in her mind and making her want to cry.

" Your wrong." The girl stated.

She felt his red eyes on her.

" How? How is Ishbala's will wrong?" he asked softly.

She tore her gaze away from her memory of her lost love, Envy, and returned it to the man.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance. I've heard about your past...About what you've done," her mind turned to once more Envy, and she wondered if she was even speaking about the scared man anymore, " But all of that...All of that is in the past. I believe that your a good person...And good people should be given second chances. You did what you did because in your mind, you thought it was right. But now you know it was wrong. And as I see it...Loosing your arms like you did...While trying to help Alphonse...That's your redemption. That's what I think your Ishbala wanted you to do. He wanted you to use your arm for the help of others..." She looked down at her hands again, and smiled as a tear escaped her eye.

_Why am I crying?_

" You are very kind." The man said softly, his voice lighter than whisper.

The blond looked up to see the man was smiling warmly at her, his eyes sad. He looked so weak to her...So utterly confused and helpless. She now saw what she guessed Lust did. The foolish man who was willingly ready to throw his life away. Winry agreed with her. He was stupid. But...He just needed to learn to live again. And the mechanic knew just the person who could help him. She smiled and scooted closer to the table.

" This is going to sting...A lot." She said, her hand poised over the wound.

He nodded and clenched his jaw once more.

She took that as a sign to go, but not before adding on last statement to her speech;

" And you should really cut Lust some slack...She did give up everything to save you."

His face turned slightly confused and angry.

" What did that demon have in the first place?" he hissed.

Winry scowled and sat back again, dropping her hand.

" A family." She simply stated, the image of Sloth, Wrath and Envy at breakfast clouding into her vision and making her teary eyed again. She felt a stinging to her chest, and clutched at it softly, as the gaping hole throbbed.

" You must be really important to her...For her to give that up." She said softly.

A tear rolled down her pale cheek, and the man with the scarlet eyes stared in confusion.

" Winry."

Winry stiffened, and wiped at her tears furiously, turning to see Edward leaning against the door frame. His face was a mask of complete bitterness, his golden orbs slicing into the armless man. She gulped as his intense stare flickered over to her.

He was more than pissed.

" Get over here. Now." He ordered, his voice making her jump a bit.

Usually, Winry would stand for him talking to her in such a way. But his eyes...She knew there was no questioning him now. So, scooting back as soundlessly as she could, she shuffled over to him, keeping her head down. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her wrist almost painfully, and dragged her away. He took her all the way down the hall, up the stairs, and finally, to her bed room of all places.

He shoved her into the room and locked the door behind him, then stared up at her with his angered eyes.

" Tell me what the hell is going on. Now." he said , his voice holding the same venom as before. His eyes seemed to stare into her soul as he looked into her large, frightened eyes.

She had no idea what to do. There was no running now. She was literally trapped!

Winry wanted to run, wanted to be anywhere but there. Trapped with him.

Behind her, the setting sun filtered in through her window, sending a brilliant orange into the room, which caught in Edward's eyes. Only making him look more god-like.

Tell him the truth. Or lie horribly. Those where her options now...

" Well...I..." she began nervously, her body quivering along with her voice.

" How do you know Lust, Winry?" he asked.

She made her hands into fists.

" When I was kidnapped..." She whispered, but stopped once she heard Edward gasp.

" No..Not them..." He said, the shock in his voice causing his pupils to dilate.

Now he knew. She knew that he did...He wasn't an idiot. But now she could almost feel his anger, and as he walked over to her his thick boots painfully hit the wooden floors and caused her to tremble. His bare hands grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her, making her look at him in the eyes.

" WHY! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY TOOK YOU!" He screamed into her face, making her heart leap into her throat as tears poured from her eyes as if some damn had broken. Her face didn't twist in anguish as she cried. She only stared blankly down at the boy she partially loved, as part of her mind thought back to the night she had been stolen.

How scared she had been...But how sure she was that Edward was going to save her.

But he never did.

She wondered then, if he had, if she ever would have fallen for Envy?

" Why? Why?" he whispered, and suddenly, he pulled her into a tight embrace, his body trembling along with hers. He buried his face into her neck and she could feel his hot lips against her skin. " I love you Winry...So much." She whispered onto her skin, causing her body to heat up involuntarily. She felt like she was on fire, and Edward's lips near her neck only made it worse. Her knees felt like they where about to give way, but before she could fall Edward guided her over to her bed, where he laid her down softly. Placing both knees on either side of her waist, and both hands beside her head, Edward stared down at her.

The anger from his eyes was gone. And replaced with something else...

Her heart felt like it was in a vice, memories from his hot kissed rushed back to her and she felt dizzy.

" Edward...I love you to..." She whispered, but didn't know what else to say.

What could she say?

He leaned down slowly, a smirk forming on his lips as he closed the distance between them.

Edward's lips pressed against her ear lobe, and he softly bit down, causing her to shiver in delight. " I missed you...I keep having these day dreams...It was hard to focus on anything with you on my mind Winry." He whispered seductively as he played with the hem of her shirt. Slowly, he worked his flesh hand underneath the cotton, his hot hands skimming past her cool skin and causing her to blush uncontrollably. She gasped when his finger tips wormed their way under her bra.

" Edward!" She gasped as he grasped her breast.

" I love it when you say my name..." he whispered hotly in her hear as he kneaded her breast continuously. " Say it again..." He whispered as he kissed the side of her face slowly.

" Ed..." She moaned involuntarily as he pinched her nipple.

Before she could gasp, he claimed her lips with his own.

She completely lost herself in him once again, like a moth driven to a flame. All the while a part of her screamed. It screamed and bucked against the raging flames of Edward's passion. But she was taken over by the flames, eaten up and consumed completely as Edward's fast lips moved against hers, as his canines grazed her tongue and while he tugged on her bottom lip. He rolled his tongue around hers playfully while he lifted her shirt and grinding himself against her, moaning from the back of his throat like an animal. The moan vibrated in her mouth, causing her to blush and whimper.

Why was it that Edward did this to her? Made her feel this way?

Only one other person had ever made her feels so...So uncontrollably lost.

Their lips parted with an audible pop, and Edward leaned his forehead against hers as they both panted.

" Am I...Moving too fast?" he panted, his sweet breath tickling her.

Licking her lips and preparing to answer, she tasted him once again, and her thoughts where clouded by lust. Her answer was to kiss him again, wildly. He moaned again and she brought up her hips to press further against him, and she arched her partially bared chest into his hands. The cold automail of his false hand was so cold it burned along with the rest of her, and she squealed into his moth, feeling his lips tug into a grin against her.

Her heart sputtered as she recalled feeling this happen once before.

_" Envy..." She moaned softly, trying to protest as Envy rolled her nipple in between his lips and sharp teeth, all the while he was massaging her inner thighs slowly, with his long, delicate fingers. He snickered as he parted with her nipple and she felt his hot breath suddenly move against her neck, along with his body. His erection firmly dug into her and nearly drove her over the edge._

_ She needed him. Now._

_ " Yes?" he purred into her soft skin, which was slowly burning from the suckling he was now giving it. She mewled and he pressed against her harder. His teeth nipped her skin as he continued to tease her. His hot tongue pressed flat against her skin as he lapped up the small droplet of blood he had forced form her. But she didn't care. She was used to it...His body moved up her like a shadow, finally his hot breath stirred the hair on her neck. _

_ " What is it you want? Tell me..." he asked huskily against her ear._

_ She moved her head to the side, and looked up into his beautiful amethyst eyes._

_ He stared back, a soft smile spreading on his gorgeous lips. He was the image of sexiness to her now...Hair tousled, eyes glistening, bandana still somehow in place. And a beautiful flush to his pale cheeks. He slowly licked his lips, getting as little of her blood onto his tongue and happily swallowing. _

_ " Tell me..." He repeated as he leaned down slowly._

_ She didn't have time to answer. He was soon licking her bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth, as he had done to her nipple. He playfully bit at it and began to snicker when she yelped again._

_ " Stop picking on me!" She whimpered as he teased her._

_ She looked up at him as he looked down at her and grinned._

_ " Sorry sweet heart." he teased, and kissed her nose, " Your just so damned cute."_

_ She smiled and blushed as he pressed his lips tenderly to hers, and when she gasped at the feeling of his hand grabbing her breast, she could feel his full lips smirking against her own._

" Win? Win what's wrong?"

Winry came to when she heard Edward distantly calling her.

She hadn't realized that she was sobbing.

looking up through her tears, her blurred vision only barely making out Edward's shocked and worried expression, Winry continued to sob.

He began to move her around, and she could slightly feel him tugging her shirt back down. He drew the sheets over her, and she continued to uncontrollably cry harder. He was being so kind to her...He really was. And she hated herself. She hated that she loved them both.

The room was dark, the sun had set, and Winry was feeling so sleepy...

Edward tucked her in, and as she closed her eyes, ready to surrender to the sleep, she felt his lips ghost over hers softly.

" I love you Winry...Never forget that." He whispered against her lips.

The other half of her body cried out for him as she heard his foot steps retreating, yearning for him once more.

While the other half just wallowed in misery at the memories she couldn't keep back.

* * *

Lust stared out at the dark hills of Resembool. Her red eyes flickering over the horizon for any impending trouble. The others must have noticed her absence by now...No doubt they'd be looking for her. Her lips twitched back into a snarl of sorts. Let them try and bring her back. They'd have to kill her first. She was done with their idiot searching. She had something more important to do now. Even if he hated her...She had to protect Scar from the other humunculie. They probably wanted the man dead...he knew too much as it was.

Lust smiled darkly.

_Let them come._

" Lust." Edward hissed from behind her.

Lust didn't budge from her spot. She didn't feel like speaking to the Fullmetal boy now.

Her mind was still swimming with hazed memories...

After Scar had yelled at her, her memories had rushed back at her with a horrible vengeance. She saw him as a boy...So sweet. So innocent. She saw him blushing an looking at her with wide, red eyes. It amazed her how he had looked at her back then...Like she was the most important thing in the world.

Now he looked at her with eyes full of disgust.

In her memories she had reached out and patted his brown hair...Funny, how small he was compared to her. How his hair was so brown, while it was white now...His his face was so gentle and kind.

Now it was set into hard lines of hate and sadness.

Had all of that been her fault? Because the woman that was supposed to be her...had died?

Had Scar become the man he was today because of her?

" Dammit, will you answer me?" Edward said impatiently, briskly walking to her side and staring up at her with a frown. She had seen him give this look to Coronal Mustang earlier that day, and knew he only gave it when he truly despised someone.

" What?" She asked dully, not really in the mood to entertain him at the moment.

The sin felt his presence beside her, but she kept her elbows on the railing. Currently, she was outside of Winry's balcony. The girl had offered for her to stay with her that night, seeing that the other spare rooms where taken. The Rockbell home certainty was bustling with guests that night. Even after Alphonse and his father had stormed off, the house was still full to the rafters. Along with Coronal Mustang and his Lieutenant, Hawkeye, there was Maria Ross and her bumbling partner. Along with the mousy librarian who's name continued to slip from her mind, the snake chimera who had attacked her upon her arrival, and Scar.

Her heart fluttered uncontrollably at the thought of him being in pain down stairs. She hoped that he had received the treatment he needed. But she knew she had come to the right place. Winry would take care of him...She was so kind.

Edward growled from beside her. The sin turned to look at him, and found he was staring at her intently.

" I don't trust you." He stated, just as he had to Mustang.

She sighed, then turned back to the scenery. The wind began to pick up, lifting her hair on a breeze along with the angered boys bangs and braid.

" I didn't expect you to." She said calmly.

He growled in frustration.

" Why the hell are you here Lust?" the Elric spat her name like an infectious disease.

The sin twirled a glove less finger in her hair. Pinako had insisted on washing her clothing...So she had to borrow some of Winry's. Which included a white tank top that was way too tight around the bust, and black pants, which where too short for her and looked like Capri pants. She didn't feel much like herself, but she was thankful that she had something in black.

" Look kid," She turned to look at him, " I just came here to get some help. I'm not here to cause trouble. If I had, I would have brought Gluttony."

His eyes narrowed. " What are you damned humunculie planning now?"

She smiled sourly. " I haven't got the slightest, Blondie. I told you before...I'm on my own now."

This only seemed to anger him more, his fists shook.

Lust hadn't expected him to believe her. He was too angry to see past anything. Despite his [passionate encounter with Winry...Which she had unfortunately heard. She _had_ been on the balcony after all...She hadn't known they where together. The homunculus had smiled when she heard Edwards declaration of love for the blond girl, and then the mechanic's reply. It was better this way. For them to be together. Lust decided, that if she ever saw Envy again, that she wouldn't tell him about her latest discovery.

But Winry's sobs had only confused her more. She had cried out...And Lust had faintly heard her say Envy's name. Surely she still couldn't have feelings for the green haired sin? He had thrown her out a window! Had threatened her life!

Lust's eyes narrowed.

Or had the love struck sin not been convincing enough?

Edward growled once more, and she turned to eye the pipsqueak. She smirked, the thought of having heard his groaning and moaning without his knowledge amusing to the sin. He tried to act so tough...But under it all he was just like every other man. He was no better than Envy. The only man that had overcome that cookie cutter image she had for all disgusting, perverted males, was Scar. He, unlike all other men, wasn't tempted by her appearance. He, on the contrary, was disgusted by her body. He hated every inch of her.

Her heart clenched with sadness, and she turned her gaze back to the scenery.

She didn't understand these feelings...These horrifying, yet wonderfully exciting feelings she was having. Whenever she thought of the Ishbalan, her heart began to race while a part of her ached to be near him. Yet whenever she thought of it, her mind would replay his reaction to her from earlier. How he had cringed at the closeness of her hand...So different from her memories.

In her memories, he had been so kind to her. Had smiled at her. Had blushed at her...

She looked down a their pale hands. Her long fingers. Her delicate wrist.

In her memories, her hands where exactly the same, but a darker hue.

What was she now? Alive? Or dead?

Was she the same woman? Or was she just a failed recreation like Envy claimed them to be?

But why would she have these memories? These horrible feelings?

" Tell me Edward...If Winry was...Like me...Could you still love her?" The question flew from her lips before she had time to think of it's consequences.

Beside her, Edward gasp and she could almost feel him blush.

Before he could speak, a hissing came from somewhere on the roof. The raven haired temptress and the blond both looked up to see Marta laying on her back, arms behind her head. She had her eyes closed, but Lust knew the creature was awake.

She recalled having to teach the thing a lesson when she had first arrived.

Why she was acting so calm now, the sin had no clue.

" She's tell'en the truth, Ed." the snake said, eyes still closed.

Lust frowned, not sure as to why she was helping her.

" What the hell are you saying Marta? She's the one who-" Edward began, but was interrupted as the snake chimera suddenly hopped down from the roof and landed in front of him in a crouch.

Her reptilian eyes pierced into Lust, and she stared at her with her plump lips set into a scowl.

" Your...Different from the way you where before. Your fighting style...You weren't trying to hurt me before. You where holding back."

Lust hadn't even noticed this...She blamed it on the lack of stones.

Lust smirked. " Was I?"

The chimera looked down at Edward and smirked, then patted the knife that was strapped to her shoulder like it was a puppy. Lust noticed the glint to her deadly eyes as she smiled wickedly.

" But if she does double cross us, I'll be the first one at her." She winked.

And with that, she disappeared. Jumping off the balcony and heading into the house for the first time that day. Lust turned her attention back to the boy, who was staring at her with sharp eyes once more.

" Tell me what happened with Winry." He suddenly said.

Lust's smirk faded and she crossed her arms.

" It isn't my story to tell."

Edward shook his head angrily.

" I need to know exactly what happened! I know that you humunculie kidnapped her...But why?" He took a few steps forward, his eyes pleading while still filled with simmering anger.

Lust looked out onto the quiet hills of the rural country side. She had never before seen such a peaceful place...Only in her memories.

She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling the man of her memories arms wrapped around her as the wind swayed her hair. They stood on a beautiful hill, the grass swayed along with her locks and the man held her closer to him.

She opened her tear filled eyes, and heard Edward gasp softly as he noticed the soft tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying...Why she was reacting this way. Maybe it was the affect of the sudden emotions that had been coming at her at once...But she surely didn't want the boy to see her in her current state. Turning her back on the Fullmetal Alchemist, Lust grabbed the knob to the the doors that led into Winry's room. Her hand gripped the door handle firmly, and she shook with her new emotions.

" Don't mess with Scar, Edward. He's no threat to you anymore." She warned.

" Why the hell did you bring him here?" Edward snapped.

Lust closed her eyes.

She was painfully assaulted by memories.

_A boy...Pulling on her hand and leading her into a house. He turned to her and blushed, " Close your eyes!" He instructed playfully, and smiled, closing her eyes and doing as she was told. She felt herself being led into a house, could feel the boy shuffling around. " Open them!" he said happily. She opened her eyes to find cake, with the boy standing proudly beside it, blushing a deep scarlet as she hugged him close to her. _

She opened her eyes, tears falling from her face freely.

She recalled how Scar had jumped in front of her when the soldiers had shot at her...Knowing that she could easily heal. But still, he had protected her. Had recognized her as the woman he once loved, and had been willing to lay down his life to protect her from harms way.

Lust knew that she had to protect him now. No matter what.

" Because I have to protect him." She said sharply, her voice determined and deadly.

Her eyes turned a striking amethyst as she stared down at her now sharpened fingers.

_Let them come. I'll protect him. No matter what._

* * *

_Where the hell am I?_

Envy's eyes blinked opened slowly.

He was lying on his back. What he was lying on was soft and smelt sickly sweet.

He wrinkled his nose slightly, but didn't understand the reaction.

He liked the smell. He always had.

Hadn't he?

" What is it?" The woman beside him purred, lifting her head from his bared chest. Her dark hair fell on her porcelain face in a way that made his insides twist with a strange feeling. He wasn't supposed to feel this way when he looked at his cold eyed lover. But parts of him felt unnatural when he was with her. He felt nearly queasy when he kissed her. His skin felt like it was crawling when he touched her rotting skin. But parts of him told him this was right. Told him to take her. That he wanted her and only her. She was all that was important. She was divine. Dante was all he needed. All he wanted.

" Nothing." Envy said, looking back up at the ceiling.

Something gnawed at the back of his mind.

Somewhere...Someones voice was speaking. A girl. Her voice...Who was she?

Dante turned his face to look at her, she narrowed her cold eyes.

" You love me, right?" She asked, almost ordered, him.

" Yes, I love you." Envy said automatically, like a trained dog.

A cold smile crept onto her face and she let him go, then lay her head back down on his chest.

For some reason, he desperately wanted to push her away, while his body told him no.

Envy shut his smoldering eyes. They where burning.

He was...Forgetting something. He had that feeling all the time.

Like there was something he needed to do. Someone...Someone...

_" Envy..."_

His eyes snapped open.

_Who...Who's voice is that? It's so familiar yet I can't..._

_ " Envy!" _

Blue eyes. Brilliant blue eyes streaked across the empty, black sky of his mind.

He stared into the eyes...He recognized them...He knew them. They where so familiar.

But he had never seen them before. Never heard her soft voice. It was a lovely voice. The sound of it made him tingle delightfully all over. Made him smile softly and grow warm in the places Dante froze. He wanted to hear it again, but had no idea how to reach it.

Before the green haired sin dozed off, he whispered a name which was foreign to him, slipping through his subconscious mind and unknowingly to him, through his paled lips;

" Winry."

* * *

Ya...Damn, you guys probably hate me now. But it had to be done. All of it. Just to test their love. And to mess with you guys, of coarse ;p well, I'm sorry. I still love Envy + Winry. And don;t worry, that bitch Dante gets hers. I really hate her, actually. I can't wait till she meets her bloody end. **NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY ENVY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! **_Right, Hikaru?_ Lol, oh! And I recently ordered an Envy keychain. I just got it in the mail. It's awesome possum. Questions? Feel free to send me a message or email me! Or just put it in a comment. I'm sure yall have tons of them. Lucky me.


	21. Jealousy, Delusions, and Lies

Dear Readers,

Well, here it is guys! Chapter 21! Um, not much I have to say really...Except that I tried to finish this as quick as I possibly could! And if it seems rushewd, sorry. I'll go back and fix it if yall don;t like it. But I really, really think decribes the story from Envy's perspective. REALLY! And I'm the author, so ya. I heard it on the radio anmd I screamed **" IT'S TOTALLY HOW ENVY THINKS! IT'S HIM! HE'S SINGING!"** Then I turned to my dad, **"DAD! IT'S ENVY! HE'S SINGING TO ME ! IT'S A SIGN!"** ya. My dad just kinda stared at me like I was nuts.

- Ramona F.

* * *

**Jealousy, Delusions, and Lies**

"_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
_

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, letting me go_

_And I just can't look - it's killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"_

_- Mr. Brightside, The Killers_

Winry examined her work. She set the automail arm on the surface of her work bench and measured the length. The Rockbells had "ready made" limbs, for customers who couldn't afford handcrafted works of art, or more personalized items. Winry had put her heart and soul into Edward's limbs, and knew his measurements by heart. She could calculate his growth rate without even needing to measure him, could whip up a arm and leg for him on the spot, and could attach it just as quickly. But when it came to Scar...She had to rely on the ready-made limbs. She hadn't had time to measure him, and she had no idea how long it would take it estimate the dimensions of his arms. So, Granny had suggested using the spares.

But that didn't mean she couldn't fix them up a little.

The blond had gotten up in the middle of the night, and immediately had begun working. She couldn't believe Edward had allowed her to fall asleep! Winry was the kind of girl who got the job done, no matter what! She would diligently work throughout the night, could go for days with out rest. She could even pull through difficult tasks, such as calibrating the pressure gauges of the nerve circuitry, without a weeks worth of sleep. Which is, unfortunately,m what she had done last night.

The design was another masterpiece. She had made the material light, and capable of fighting without breaking. She didn't know what he would be getting himself into, but she knew, somewhere down the road, the man would be fighting. And it didn't hurt to be prepared. Now all she had to do was weigh the fixtures to make sure they where both completely the same, and measure the width and length to make her scale models.

Winry licked her lips and she jotted down a few notes for his file. She didn't know if he would be coming back for tune ups, but it was always good to keep any creation on file. Well, that's what Pinako had told her. Her only real customer was Edward. And the file she had made for him when she was eleven had collected dust. Now all she did was keep a book of designs and sketched for his arm.

She smiled to herself.

There really was nothing greater than her job.

Seeing as how the measurements where correct, Winry let out a long sigh and leaned back. She wiped away the sheen of sweat from her brow with her forearm, and smiled as she examined her work.

Then she frowned at the thought of putting them on the man.

She would have to connect every singe circuitry nerve to his, infusing man and machine. Winding coils and springs around his delicate nerve system, the consequence being permanent damage to his functionary systems. If she messed up, he could be paralyzed.

Winry always hated that part of the job.

Too much suffering...When she helped Granny, the patient almost always cried out and screamed. That's why it amazed her so much when Edward didn't cry out.

Needless to say, she was a little afraid of attaching Scars nerves. Even after their heart to heart chat, the man was scary. But she knew she had to do it. He was kind. Beneath his red eyes and frightening scar, Winry knew the Ishbalan was suffering.

And because it was a rush order, he hadn't had time to put on "starter" pieces so get used to the feelings. Edward had two weeks to walk on plastic limbs before he faced the real thing. It was a bit challenging...Walking with a leg that you couldn't feel. Trying to pick up something with a arm you know isn't, and shouldn't, be there. But that was the beauty of automail.

But Lust had insisted that he have them immediately. So, he was just going to have to ordeal excruciating pain.

" Them for the Ishbalan?"

Winry shrieked and grabbed a wrench, then swiveled around to see Marta staring down at her with startled jade eyes. The snake held up her hands frantically in surrender.

" Don't shoot!" She smiled nervously.

Winry let out a frustrated groan.

" Don't sneak up on me like that!" She dropped her wrench and huffed up at the chimera.

" Sorry, sorry. I forget that human's senses aren't as sharp..." She smirked and placed her hand on her hip, reminding Winry of Envy for a moment.

Winry shook off her sorrow and sighed, then began to message her temples.

" What is it that you asked?"

She was extremely grumpy, due to her lack of sleep..

" I was asking if those arms where for the Ishbalan." Marta said, gesturing to the two limbs glistening under the light of her bright lamp. Winry smiled and patted one of the arms.

" yep. Just finished them. There perfect! All the cylinders are the right dimensions, the pressure gauges are calibrated and the circulatory nerves system is functional." She said proudly, and looked up to Marta.

The snake blinked a few times and sweat dropped.

" Well, that went through one ear and out the other." She smirked as her arched eyebrows pulled together. " You really are a gear head." She laughed at the mechanic.

Winry frowned and sighed, not able to stay angry at Marta. It was her nature to tease.

It was then that Winry realized this was the first time she had actually spoken to the fearsome woman after she had returned with Edward and the others. She faintly remembered hearing from Pinako how Marta had tried to kill Lust.

Worriedly, Winry looked back up at the snake, who was picking at her nails in another one of her grotesque mannerisms. Winry wrinkled her nose as she was mesmerized for a moment by the hideous popping sound the snake was making.

" Why did you attack Lust?" Winry blurted, before she could stop herself.

Marta instantly stopped her picking and Winry noticed her pupils turn into reptilian slits. The mechanic gulped as the woman made her hand into a knuckle cracking fist and began to shake.

" Those people...The people in black...The ones like Greed...They screwed me and my friends over. They put us in that hell hole, where the alchemist experimented on us and...Made me the freak I am today." Her voice simply dripped with venom, and Winry winced. " they just sat back and watched..." She hissed.

Winry looked up at the sin with sad eyes.

" Your not a freak, Marta." She said softly.

Marta barked bitterly.

" Your nice kid. But I am." She looked down at Winry and smiled softly. " Greed would say the same thing." She looked away, her body trembling as she stared into nothingness.

Winry's blond brows pulled together as what Marta had said sunk in.

" Greed?" She thought aloud.

_The other Humunculie...They had strange names like that as well._

Her blue eyes widened.

_Could he have been a humunculie?_

Marta closed her eyes and smiled through her anger.

" Ya...Greed was like them. But different. He saved us from that damned lab. Fought against those damned people in black 'til the end. And then..." She opened her eyes, and Winry noticed they where brimmed with tears. " And then Edward killed him."

Winry gasped. " W-what?"

The chimera seemed to break out of her daze, and dropped her hand. She smiled lightly and shook her head. " Don't worry about it. I...I think, in the end, Greed wanted that..." She looked to the lefty, out the open doors to the balcony which she had silently entered through. Winry watched in awe at her beautiful profile. The sadness yet strength to her eyes. Whoever the humunculie Greed was, he must have fought against their Masters hold.

Winry smiled softly.

Judging from her expression, Marta must have loved him. A lot.

Just like she had with Envy.

Her heart fluttered and she shooed those thoughts away desperately.

" But I will kill them. All of them. That damned fat man and that green haired he she." Marta hissed, her gaze from long ago memories broken and her lips pulled into a snarl.

Winry gulped.

_Green haired he she?_

Sadly, she knew exactly who that was.

" G-green haired he she?" She said cautiously, wringing her hands.

Marta laughed darkly. The beautiful chimera continued to stare out the window as she curled and uncurled her hands into fists, as if preparing to strike at whomever she was speaking of. Waiting in anticipation to avenge Greed and her friends.

" He was the worst...Cunning, fast, and real smart. It was like he knew what you where thinking before you could do it... And his fighting skills where incredible, like non other I had ever seen! He could move like water at times, then lightning, or something inhuman...Like a shadow... And he was completely insane!" She looked down at her hand and made it into another fist, squeezing so hard that a trail of blood streamed down her forearm, " He could..._Change _into people...Become people you loved...People you _hated_..." She whispered fervidly under her breath, her voice quivering with emotion, " He got inside your head and tricked you. Manipulated you into thinking his way. And he enjoyed hurting you...if was like a game to him. You could see it in his eyes... That green haired bastard."

Winry shivered.

_Manipulated..._

_ "...I've killed thousands... And I like it. I still do. But...I would never hurt you Winry..I..."_

She closed her eyes, trying to will the memories that where probably lies from her head.

" And then there was _her_." Marta growled, severing her thoughts, and causing them to bury themselves as a panic over took her.

" B-but Lust is-" The girl protested, trying to convince Marta that the homunculus was different now. Despite what she may have done in the past, Lust was good. She cared about others, and was willing to even help the Fullmetal Alchemist and the military. Unlike Envy, she really had changed.

Marta closed her eyes and held up her hand, silencing the stuttering girl.

" It's fine. I won't kill her." Marta said calmly.

Winry smiled, sighing in relief.

Marta's reptilian eyes opened and her pupils thinned once again, and she fiercely looked down at Winry, making the mechanic shrink back into her seat and tremble, all relief flying away from her as quickly as it had come.

The chimera came so close to her, their noses where almost touching.

" But if she double crosses us, I won't hesitate to finish her off." She hissed, her breath stirring the mechanic's sweaty bangs and causing her to shiver in fear.

Winry was about to say that Lust would never double cross them, but the stealthy chimera took off. Her thick combat boots painfully smacked against the wooden floors, kicking away tools and crushing sketching pencils. Winry watched her agilely jump over the railing to her balcony, but didn't hear her land. The girl sighed when she was sure she was gone and slumped in her chair.

She could tell that Marta and Lust weren't going to get along any time soon.

_But, at least she tolerates her. _Winry thought, trying weakly to stay positive despite the rather horrible situation.

First she finds out that Marta tried to kill Lust, then that Lust and the other humunculie did something horrible to Marta and her friends, and then she had to hear her talk about Envy, and how he got into your head and was some master fighter. That really, really wasn't helping the love sick girl.

Frowning, Winry stood and shuffled around her overly cluttered room. She just wanted a nice, hot bath to soak away all her troubles. But she didn't have too much time to relax. She had to get those limbs attached to Scar as soon as possible. So she would quickly shower, then have a little tea. Her stomach growled.

_ Okay, maybe some toast and tea. _

She wished for a moment that Sloth was there to make her a delicious breakfast. Granny had decided long ago that now that she was older, Winry could make her own breakfast and lunch, much to the girls dismay. Winry really didn't mind cooking, she was actually pretty good at it. Years of cooking for her grandmother and herself taught her a few things, and Sloth had also given her a few tips when she had been "kidnapped". But at the moment, she just wanted to be babied.

Patting a sleeping Den on the head before exiting her messy room, Winry yawned loudly, not caring how she looked She tripped over a few screws and lingering sketches she had been meaning to toss, but didn't fall completely, only fell slightly forward. As she caught herself on her dresser ( Which was well hidden behind the mess of her room), something caught in the light as she began to right herself. It was the sleek, stone flower Wrath had made. She kept it beside a framed photo of her parents, along with a few other nick naks, but made sure to keep it aside from everything else so she didn't loose it. Her large eyes bore into the flower, seeing her slight reflection coming off it's sleek surface. She looked miserable. Like she hadn't slept in weeks instead of one night. There where slight purple and blue bruises under her eyes, and she looked paler than usual. She smiled softly.

_ Humunculie pale..._

Laughing at her own miserable joke, gingerly, the mechanic picked up the flower.

Instead of crumpling to the ground in tears, Winry smiled. She recalled the sweet boy she had come to love. She wondered how he was doing, and if anyone was playing with him. Her heart ached slightly, but she managed to swallow it as she carefully moved the flower between her fingers, feeling it's cold surface begin to heat under her hand.

A tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

She stared down at the flower, remembering when he had so kindly given it to her.

She closed her eyes, suddenly seeing Wrath bound over towards her...

_" Come on Winry! Let's play!"_

" Wrath made you that."

Winry jumped and shrieked for the second time that morning.

Placing a hand on her hammering heart and trying to calm herself, Winry took several deep breaths before answering the sin. " Y-yes. He did."

She turned to the silence of the sin, and saw her nearly glowing red eyes coming from her bed.

_Oh, that's right. Lust slept here last night._

She sweat dropped.

_I probably kept her up all night._

She heard her rustling in the sheets. The mechanic could finally see her out line as she sat on her bed, and marveled at how her hair was still perfect.

Winry looked back down at the flower.

" Ya miss him?" Lust asked softly.

Winry smiled. " Yes."

It was quiet for a long time before Lust spoke.

" He misses you to." She nearly whispered.

Winry's heart nearly melted, and she looked down at the flower with soft eyes. She stroked the stem with her thumb and then pressed the flower softly to her heart, covering it with both hands, as if she was trying to protect it, but keeping it close to her heart. Closed her eyes, she tried to conjure up an memory of Wrath that wasn't of the last time she saw him. Winry shivered, recalling his arms circling around her as he caught her in the air, nearly breaking her spine as they rolled to the ground together. She managed to pull up a memory of when she and him had been playing.

_" Truth or dare? What's that?" Wrath asked, his large violet eyes becoming larger at the prospect of a game he had possibly never heard of._

_ Winry giggled. " You've never heard of it?" _

_ Currently, she was brushing out her long hair and he kept touching it, moving it between his fingers with wide eyes and a shy smile. He blushed now and then, which confused her. But she liked his company. He was so sweet, and reminded her a lot of Alphonse. _

_ They would do this every time she got out of a bath. Together, they would sit on her bed in the mansion and talk while she brushed out her hair. She found that the boy was a lot smarter than he let on, and was also very shy. He only tried to act out when in front of Envy, and she guessed it was just to impress him. But she liked this wrath much better. He was terribly shy, but also out spoken, a strange combination of his duel personalities. _

_ He puckered his pale lips. " No! Now tell me!" The sin whined impatiently. _

_ " Well, I ask you to pick truth or dare. If you pick truth, I ask you any question I want, and you have to answer it. No matter how embarrassing it may be." She smiled evilly, well as evilly as she could manage._

_ The boys eyes grew even larger. " I have to!" _

_ She smirked. " Yep. Or you lose."  
He made a determined face and balled his mismatched hands into fists." Alright! Then I'll answer!" He then smiled and jumped a bit in his seat, " What about dare?"_

_ She sat down her brush and began absently braiding her hair. Wrath watched this with wide eyes and he reached out, batting her hands away and doing it himself. He had watched her braid so many times, he knew how to himself. Winry only smiled and allowed him to scoot closer to her, finding it adorable how off track and distracted he could get. _

_ " If you pick dare, then I get to dare you to do anything. And you have to do it."_

_ " Anything?" He asked excitedly._

_ She giggled again. " yep."_

_ He bounced as he nimbly braided her hair. " Let's play! I'll go first!"_

_ She giggled, " Alright."_

_ " Truth or dare?" He asked, his excitement bubbling from his voice and onto her._

_ She thought for a moment. Knowing Wrath, he'd make her do something terribly difficult for the dare. But truth shouldn't be too difficult. " Truth." She decided._

_ He was quiet for a few moments, trying to decide what to say, and because he was sitting beside her, she couldn't see his expression. _

_ " D-do you...Think I'm cute?" He asked timidly, stuttering slightly. _

_ She could feel him heat up and his hands faltered. _

_ Winry giggled. " Of coarse! I think your adorable!"_

_ He stopped his movements in her locks and turned to look at her. He was blushing madly and was chewing on his bottom lip with his sharp teeth. " R-really?" He asked._

_ Winry, totally oblivious to the boys true feelings, just giggled and began to pat his head gently._

_ " Yes, silly! I tell you all the time! Now, it's my turn! Truth, or dare?"_

_ His giant eyes rolled up to the ceiling in a terribly cute fashion, and he continued to bite his plum lip as his blush stayed firmly in place. After a few seconds he smiled brightly and locked eyes with her. " Dare!"_

_ She smiled knowingly and conjured up a dare..._

_ " Let me braid your hair!" She exclaimed wickedly._

_ His face fell and he pouted._

_ " I don't wanna look like a girl!"_

_ She held up her fingers and wiggled it back and forth in front of his adorable, pouting face._

_ " Ah ah ah! You have to let me! Or you'll loose!" _

_ He grumbled but turned around, hunching his shoulders._

_ " alright! Fine! But don't do noth'in too girly."_

_ She snickered and ran her fingers through the long, raven locks._

_ By the time she was finished, she had braided his beautiful, silken hair into one magnificent braid, and the boy was blushing madly. He looked up at her with a scowl._

_ " Alright! Your turn!"_

" Winry?" Lust asked, interrupting her happy memories.

Once again, Winry wiped away her tears as she turned to face the glowing eyed woman, sitting at the edge of her bed with a slightly worried expression.

" I-I'm fine...It's just...I was thinking back..." Her voice quivered and she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

Lust stared at her from across the room, and looked at her with sorrow filled eyes.

" I shouldn't have said that." She said, almost to herself.

" No! No, I'm happy you told me! Really..." Winry protested, holding up her hands and trying to smile. She couldn't let Lust beat herself up about something she had actually wanted to know.

Lust smiled softly, but it began to fade and her dark lips turned into a grim line.

" Listen Winry..." She said, looking up to meet Winry's eyes.

Winry gulped at the intensity, still not used to the eyes of a homunculus as she had been before. But soon, she felt herself relax under the woman's gaze, and her tension slightly cleared.

She stood patiently, stone flower in hand, waiting for Lust to continue.

" They...The other humunculie...Might come after me." The sin began slowly, casting her gaze down to the ground.

Winry's heart stilled, and the gravity around her seemed to crush down on her all at once.

_Envy._

She made her hands into fists.

" And?"

The sin looked back up at her, her face hard as alabaster and her eyes as cold as stone.

" If that happens I want you and everyone else to get out of here. Don't hesitate to leave me behind. Just get out. I'm not sure but I...I have a bad feeling. Like something is going to happen..." She looked at the ground, and closed her eyes.

Winry closed the distance between them and put her hand on her friends ghost white shoulder.

" I know they won't. And if they did, they wouldn't do anything, right?"

She was sure that Wrath, Gluttony and Sloth would never, ever hurt Lust. They where like family. Now Envy...She wasn't so sure about him. And she didn't know much about Pride. Only that he was actually the Fuhrer. Which Shocked Winry to no end...But Lust hadn't gone into detail about the "aging homunculus".

And what about Envy?

Her heart stiffened at the thought of having to see him again. He would probably finished what he had started the last time they had met. Her mind brought up the feeling of being tossed from a second story window...

" Don't worry. Everything will be alright." She lied, trying to sound calm, despite parts of her screaming from deep inside her subconscious.

Lust shook her head.

" N-no...Somethings wrong. They're...I don't know. Sloth would have contacted me by now...Somehow. And Envy..." She looked up to meet Winry's gaze.

Winry stared at her with confusion.

" I don't know what he'll do."

Winry laughed bitterly.

" Well, last time we met, he tried to kill me."

She cringed at the memory, despite her trying to make light of it.

Lust was silent once again, and her face turned even darker.

" Yes...He did."

* * *

" You know what to do then?"

Envy cringed once more as Dante ran her hand up the length of his side, but he kept a straight face, as he always managed to do. He clenched his jaw tightly as she moulded herself into him, but knew he shouldn't.

Envy wanted her. Envy loved her.

_Right?_

" Yes." He said, his voice monotone, lifeless.

" Tucker should be calling shortly. Just as we planned, master." Sloth announced from the corner of the room. Envy turned his gaze to her, seeing her body materializing back to a full form.

" Good...Perfect." Dante purred, and placed both hands on the side of Envy's face, bring his attention back to her cold eyes. " Everything's going according to plan...And soon, we'll have little Edward in our grasp."

Unconsciously, Envy's heart began to race at the name, and his blood began to boil.

A dark smile graced his full lips.

" And then I can kill him..." His snickered.

Dante smiled lovingly. " Yes...But we need him first. And his brother."

" Don't worry Master, we'll get the tin can." Wrath snickered from behind them.

The thought of finally killing that bastards son was still fresh on his mind as Envy's smile continued to darken, but Dante's cold lips on his own brought his mind from it's daze.

_Just like before... _

The sin was so confused.

Part of him wanted to kiss her...But part of him felt like it was wrong.

_" Envy..."_

The beautiful voice sighed in his mind once more, and he opened his eyes, then automatically pulled back from the cold, rotting woman. He breathed heavily, and his body shook.

Images assaulted his mind.

_ A girl from behind, brushing out long, golden hair._

_ Bright, pale blue eyes looking up at him._

_ A face. A lovely face framing the sky blue eyes._

_ Pink spreading on her cheeks, her lips pulling into a smile._

Envy grabbed at the sides of his head as the memories of this...This girl...Over took him. He went down to his knees and began to shake violently.

_" I'm sorry your life had to... be this way...I'm sorry..."_

Tears streamed down her perfect cheeks now, and he could feel her in his arms.

He could _feel_ her under him.

Could _smell_ her...

_Her._

_Who is she?_

This girl he had been frequently seeing in his mind...He had recently discovered a old, crumpled photograph of her in his pocket. he kept it safely hidden at all times, making sure that Dante and the others didn't see it. Envy found that when he felt confused, or angry, looking at the photograph calmed him.

A tremor went up his spine as he saw her lying in a bed, almost naked, except for a pair of white panties. Her body...Was so warm. So warm and soft. Not at all like Dante. She wasn't rotten. She didn't smell sickly sweet.

Envy felt her soft skin under his hands, and it drove him mad.

This sudden nagging. This_ need_ to know _who_ she was.

Her beauty...her smile...Her eyes...Her_ everything._

He desperately needed to know who this girl was.

" Who...Who are you?" Envy asked shakily, closing his eyes and meeting hers.

" What's wrong with him?" he faintly heard Sloth ask.

" Geez, look at him. So pathetic. I can't believe he used to be Envy." Wrath snickered.

" It's nothing to be concerned about..." Dante said harshly, then he could feel her beside him. He stiffened. Envy knew for a fact that he didn't want her near him at that moment...She wasn't right. This wasn't-

" Soon, she'll be gone from this world. She'll be just a memory...The girl that torments you." She purred into his ear.

Envy looked up from his pain, and met her blue eyes.

" Y-you know who she is?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Dante smiled and nodded.

" She's evil. Like the Elric's...She's Edward's lover. You hate her. She picked him over you."

His hands slowly began to fall from his head.

" I...Hate...Her?" he repeated.

She nodded once more, and placed her hands where his had been.

" Yes love, you despise her. Your going to kill her."

" Kill her." Envy repeated.

Slowly, Dante moved one of her hands from the side of his face as her stare hypnotized him, sliding her sickly hand down his side as he cringed. The sin could faintly feel her cold finger tips brushing against his thigh. His skin tingled there for a moment and he felt a sense of panic bubble inside of him, this action seeming to be familiar to him...As if it had happened before.

Darkness overtook Envy, and he could see nothing for a moment. And then, he saw.

He saw the beautiful girl with Edward.

Envy watched in horror as that little bastard slipped his hand up her shirt. He watched as the angel gasped beautifully, then blushed as she had in his visions. Edward forcefully kissed her, and she responded with fervor.

Envy's heart felt like it had snapped in two. Felt like he was being drowned in flames. He clutched at his aching chest, not used to this sort of pain. What was it? This terrible feeling...He had never seen her before, only in his dreams. His visions. But she felt so familiar...He _knew_ her...And this _pain_...

" That's it...Feel the jealousy consume you. Feel the hatred..." Dante whispered hotly in his ear.

This girl...The one he had been seeing...

Envy cringed at the sight of her eyes turning away from him, her hands moving up and down Edward as they had been in his strange surreal memories he could not remember. Edward smiled as he kissed her again...

They parted and the girl stared dreamily at the blond,

_" Edward, I love you..."_

Envy's pupils went from round circles into thin, diamond-like slits.

_Dante's right..._

He began to feel his blood boil. He curled his hands into fists and his knuckles cracked. Hate washed over him like a friendly blanked, coiling his soothed muscles into springs, ready to pounce.

" Yes... Gladly." His voice came out in a sinister whisper, capable of making the devils hair stand on end.

The green haired teen smiled wickedly, his amethyst eyes caught in the raging fire. He licked his lips in anticipation and delight at the sudden feelings that had taken hold of him.

Dante held up a handful of glistening stones to him, smiling softly.

" Come my love, eat..."

* * *

After her long discussion with Lust, Winry trudged down the stairs. She no longer had time for a shower, but she could still squeeze in a hot cup of tea and nice jellied toast.

Her stomach growled with anticipation and she licked her lips.

She could see it now...Nice raspberry jelly...Thick, hot toast all buttered up.

Winry shook her head from side to side.

As she made her was to the kitchen, she reflected on her hectic morning, making a metal list.

1) Marta scared the day lights out of her.

2) Then she told her about her terrible past with the humunculie.

3) Lust scared her almost as badly as the chimera.

4) Then told her that her lost love who tried to kill her might show up!

Winry sighed.

_And all of that before breakfast._

She walked thought the living room, shuffling past the kitchen table, nearing her destination.

Winry's eyes became the size of saucers as she visualized her toast.

" I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

The sound of a transmutation, and booted foots steps behind her caused her to turn.

And come head first with Edward, who was in a complete rage.

She had only seen him this angry a few times.

" Wait!' She said, not sure as to where he was going, but sure he could cause some damage when he got there. Once again, he was too strong for her, but she managed to fight him off, although she struggled with his powerful arms. Automail and flesh. He crazily pushed against, her, pushing with all his might. " Ed! Ed, what's wrong?" She cried out.

" Let me go!" he growled fiercely, still trying to escape her, bucking like a wild horse.

" It happened right after we left Central?" Alphonse cried, emerging from the giant hole in the ground with Sheska wrapped around him, trying desperately to stop him.

Winry was even more confused.

What where they talking about...?

" Those military jackasses didn't tell us-" Edward growled, then stopped abruptly. His body tensed.

Winry stiffened.

She suddenly knew. Suddenly knew exactly what he was talking about.

_Hughs..._

Edward held her back at arms length, the amber in his eyes burning her to the core along with the distrust in them.

" Did you know?" He asked sharply.

She looked down at the the ground, no longer able to keep his heated gaze.

" I'm sorry... I've known about it for a little while now Edward." She said softly.

_How could I do this to him? Not tell him the truth again?_

The boy looked down at the ground and bared his teeth in his anger, shaking with rage.

She didn't know what else to say...What else to do. She just stayed still, all the while he held her at arms length, far away from him. His hands dug painfully into her, but she thought she deserved it for not telling him about his friends death sooner.

" There's nothing you can do! Come back down stairs!" Sheska called frantically.

In his anger, Edward flung Winry aside, and she painfully rammed into the kitchen table. Cringing in pain, she closed her eyes as Edward went on in his rage.

" You've gotta be kidding me! If Hughs got killed then it was out fault for putting him in that situation," He yelled, his voice seeping with his fury and emotion, " He was...Our friend."

He turned around quickly, meeting Winry's eyes for only a moment.

_It's over, _the mechanic thought sadly. _He hates me._

She felt the last remaining scraps of her heart burn away, and leave an emptiness she recognized as heart ache.

Amazingly enough, she had done it again.

_First Envy...Now you._

Winry closed her burning eyes.

She saw him... Her true love. Saw him looking for her. Waiting.

_" I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

Yes, sad, sad. I KNOW, ISN'T THE MISERY GREAT! it just makes the happiness more earned in the end. Really.** I HAD TO TEST TRUE LOVE! I MEAN REALLY, WHAT COUPLE COULD MAKE IT THROUGH HARD TIMES LIKE THIS AND COME OUT OKAY!** Envy and Winry! that's who! Ya...I hate that bitch Dante. I gag each time I write as her. ugh. Okay, working on next chappy. oh, and I'm putting the official **HIS AMETHYST EYES PLAYLIST** **on my page. so go there if you wanna see. It should be down at the very bottom. _oh and for the Envy POV scene, just think of that part in the new Harry Potter movie, the part when ron sees Harry and Harmoinie ( can't spell her name) kissing, but it was fake. _**


	22. The Truth

Dear Readers,

I have a cold. So I stayed home and wrote this chapter **ALL DAY LONG**. Okay, so alot of shit goes down this chapter. and **FYI**, Lust knows alot more about Dante than she did in the anime. In **episode 45**, she learns everything becasue Hohenhiem and Dante speak about "old times" in front of her. Well, in my fic, she was at Winry's house during episode 45 ( which is when this chapter takes place, FYI) so I had to give her a little back ground knowledge. I'm happy about this chapter, and it's what yall have been waiting for. **ENVY AND WINRY ARE REUINTED! **Ya, But it isn't gonna be fun. Oh, and Winry finds out _the truth_ in this chapter. You'll see. This chapter is basically all about the truth, thus the chapter name. Ya...That and the Gate's other name is the Truth.

- Ramona F.

* * *

**The Truth**

Scar bucked under her hands, an involuntary action due to the searing pain she guessed she was causing with her own, blood soaked hands. The coil she had been attaching to his nerve slipped from her fingers, causing the man even more pain. Didn't he realize that by moving so much he was causing himself even more pain?

Winry grimaced.

This was going to be harder than she thought...

After Edward and Alphonse had escaped from the basement, Granny Pinako's words had been the only thing to calm them down. Eventually, Edward had taken off, not even looking at her as he left to " do some business" or something. Winry knew he was still angry with her...But she decided not to think about it, and had gone straight to work on Scar.

Who kicked with him legs, almost sending Pinako flying, as she attached a coil to his sensitive, bloody nerve.

" Just hold still Scar. This is a very difficult-" he moved again, and nearly sent the tool in her hand across the room, "- procedure." she grunted at the strength in him. She knew it wasn't the man doing it on purpose, just his nerves and muscles reacting at once.

But at this rate, if he continued to wiggle around, he would bleed to death.

" We have to get him to sit still." Winry instructed to Pinako, who was holding down his legs. Why her small, tiny grandmother was even trying to keep the powerful man down was still unknown to her.

Who they really could use was Alphonse...

" Sheska!" Winry called to the bookworm she knew was in the hallway, listening.

The librarian fumbled into the doorway, instantly covered her mouth at what she saw. Her green eyes grew as large as saucers, and she gasped. The woman probably hadn't seen so much blood before. That, or an Ishbalan who's eyes matched the red liquid. He gave her his most frightening look, and if she wasn't preoccupied with holding his nerves, Winry would have smacked him up side the head.

" Go get Alphonse!" Winry called, coiling another wire around one of his nerves.

Scar grunted in pain, but other wise, didn't make a sound. But Winry knew he was just trying to be strong. She could see it in his eyes...He was afraid. Terribly afraid of what was happening to him.

She looked up to see Sheska glued to the spot, staring with wide eyes and shaking legs.

Before Winry could yell, Marta brushed past her and headed straight for the Ishbalan's legs. Her eyes where fierce, as if a bleeding, armless man on a table was nothing to her. Winry guessed, with all she had seen, it was.

The snake pushed Pinako aside gently, and wrapped both arms around his legs in her strange, snake-like way. She looked up and smirked at Winry, who nodded in approval and thanks.

Despite having Marta there, which was a big help, he continued to thrash with his torso.

" He sure is bleeding a hell of a lot..." Marta hissed as blood pooled beneath the man's legs and he continued to thrash wildly, almost throwing her off of him as he had Pinako. But the woman held onto him as strongly as a snake wrapped around a tree during a storm.

" I know." Winry growled, trying to focus as sweat dripped into her large, alert eyes.

" If he keeps it up-"

" I KNOW!" Winry snarled at the chimera, who instantly shut her mouth.

_But she's right...If I don't get him to calm down-_

" What is_ it_ doing in here?" Scar hissed though clenched teeth.

Winry's brow creased, and she looked up to see who the man was talking about.

Lust stood in the door way, her face somber and her red eyes on Scar, and the blood pooling beneath him. She was in some of Winry's mother old clothing, something Pinako had dug up for her because Winry's clothes where too small. She wore a long black dress, that when to her pale, bare feet. The dress looked like a long tank top. Plain, but enough to show the woman's figure.

She took a step forward, and the man beneath Winry's hands tensed.

" Lust, I don't think that's a good-"

Lust didn't listen, only used her inhuman speed and grace to soundless cross the room in a flash.

" Get away from me yo-" Scar started, thrashing crazily.

Despite the blood gushing from his arms.

Despite the hatred that was flowing from every once of him.

Lust went to the Ishbalan, laying her forehead on the shoulder opposite of Winry and placing her translucent hand on his chest. The difference in their complexion was frightening, for almost all of the humunculie's veins where visible under the florescent lighting.

Her dark hair masked her face, but Winry could see the woman was trembling.

Scar stilled, looked down at the woman with wide eyes.

" I-I'm sorry..." Lust whispered.

Winry stared at the woman with wide eyes, as did Scar. The mechanic watched as the man tried to swallow, his Adam's Apple bobbing soundlessly. Winry spared a glance at Marta, who was staring at the scene with a slightly open mouth, but was still wrapped around Scar's legs.

" This is my fault..." Lust whispered, her voice quivering with her emotion. Winry returned her attention to the trembling homunculus, only to see a bead of moisture roll from her curtain of hair and onto the mans bared chest.

_She's...Crying..._

Amazingly, Scars body completely melted underneath her fingers, and Winry blinked down at her hands in amazement. Whatever it was that Lust was doing, it was working,.

Slowly, Winry began to attach his nerves, but it seemed as if Scar was in another world. Like he could hardly feel what she was doing. Even as she attached nerve after nerve, he just grunted and stared down at the crown of Lust's head. His face was unreadable.

" W-what's you fault?" he asked, his voice soft despite his pain.

Lust looked up slowly, half of her face covered in blood, that matched her eyes. Tears flowed freely down her face and her black lips trembled.

" I-I could have helped b-but I...I didn't do a-anything..." She whispered, desperately looking up into the mans eyes, which where locked with hers. " I'm s-so sorry..." Lust closed her eyes as more tears fell down her bloodstained cheeks.

Winry watched with wide eyes as Scar studied her face. His face was filled with so many conflicting emotions...Anger, hatred, love, disbelief...She wondered if their was a history between the two. He looked at her as if he had know her for a long, long time. He looked at her with eyes filled of devotion, filled with the saddest of loves. Even sadder than her own, Winry guessed.

" No...Everything happened according to Ishbala's will." he said, his voice still soft. He quickly glanced over at Winry, his eyes flickering over to hers for only a moment, but returning to Lust's pain filled face.

" D-Do not... blame yourself." He continued, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lust's eyes fluttered open.

" But-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Scar leaned his forehead against her shoulder, silencing her. Winry guessed he must have passed out, but couldn't help but think maybe this was his way of reassuring her. Telling her that everything was fine in his own way.

Winry stared at the two. Lust's eyes where wide, and flickering back and forth between red and amethyst. Finally, after much debate, they stayed red. She rested her blooded cheek on the side of the man's neck, and Winry could see her dark lips tremble into a soft smile.

" I still sorry." She heard the humunculie whisper.

Everything was still in the room for a moment.

Lust and Scar never moved from their strange embrace.

Pinako, Marta and Sheska stared with wide eyes.

And Winry had hers closed while she smiled softly.

She was envious of the two of them. Very, very envious.

If she could have a love like that...A bond as strong as theirs...She would be so, unbelievably happy. And the saddest part was, they didn't even know their love was that grand. Winry could tell, they where still in the motions of slow discovery to their powerful bond. This made her sadder still...She wished she could go back to that time...That time when she had been with Envy.

Her heart ached for him, and with a bloodied hand, she grabbed at her heart. She felt it beating rapidly under her hand, and her smile trembled.

What she wouldn't give to have him love her. What she wouldn't do to see him, if only for a moment. But Winry knew it was impossible. Envy wanted to kill her, he had never really loved her. And slowly, she was growing to believe it. It didn't matter if his eyes had been sad while he had spoken so harshly to her. It didn't matter if he had once told her he wouldn't hurt her.

The fact was, he had. He had hurt her. Physically, and emotionally.

But there had been a time...There had been a time when they had looked at one another like the two before her. Their eyes had been transfixed on nothing but each other, and she had thought for a brief second, " Oh, this is it. My love. I've found him. He's real, He's here."

Thinking back to it now brought a sad smile to her lips.

Even if he had tried to kill her, even if he had brought her so much sorrow...

_I still love you. _

" Yo. Gearhead."

Winry's eyes fluttered open and she dropped her hand from her wildly beating heart. She found that Marta was staring at her, along with Lust and Pinako. Scar was still passed out, and Lust must have leaned his head back against the bed.

She blushed, realizing she must have been sitting there while they had been staring at her.

" You finished with the socket?" Marta asked, nodding to the socket beside the mechanic's head.

Winry turned to look, and realized that she had, in fact, finished. She was now staring into a tangled mess of wires that would soon be connected to a metal plate, just like Edward's, that she would shove the arm into. Directly connecting it to the nerves. It would be painful, but would only last a moment.

Bringing stiff her arms up, Winry smiled as she heard the joints cracking.

She looked at the chimera and her smile turned into a smirk.

" He's out cold. You don't have to hold on anymore."

The chimera looked down at her arms, looking slightly confused. She smiled sheepishly and let her arms uncoil from around the man's legs. She stretched her arms and let them return to normal with an audible _snap_. Then she did a few squat thrusts, making Winry smile.

" Now time for the next side, right?' The chimera asked energetically.

" Ya, but you don't have to help." Winry said as she stood and made her way over to the sink to wash her bloodied hands. She heard Marta follow her over to the sink, but instead of washing her hands, she just sat on the counter beside her and watched Winry soap herself.

" Ya, I know. But it's not like I have anything else to do." Marta sighed as she puckered out her lips. " Al is being boring." she kicked her feet, then turned her reptilian eyes to something behind Winry. A scowl graced her full lips and her eyes hardened, and Winry guessed she was looking a Scar and Lust.

Winry turned, and found she was right, and smiled softly.

Lust was dabbing away the sweat that had collected from Scar's brown, a tender look on her still bloodied face.

* * *

" Whoa! You shouldn't put that much salt in! Your ruining it! Stop!" Winry called frantically at Sheska, who was adding in way too much salt to the pie filling.

The librarian looked up at her dumbly and blinked a few times, pouting a bit.

" Geez Winry," Marta smirked from the counter top, licking custard off her face with a long tongue, " Don't bite her head off."

Winry put her hands on her hips and smirked down at her perfectly crafted pie.

" Cooking is an exact science. Just Like building Automail," she lifted her pie and smiled, " To do it right, you just follow the simple calculations...Then with this oven I invented if you did everything right it'll be perfect! With the easy to use temperature setting mechanism, the built in automatic cooking timer, and a window in the front to keep an eye on whatever dish you have cooking inside it, every chef will want one!"

" Cooking is an art, like literature." Sheska said proudly from behind her. " it is a adventure in creative self expression that is only limited only by the boundaries of your own imagination."

Winry turned angrily to find her stacking more filling into her pie crust.

" Cooking is a science!" The blond stated angrily.

Sheska stopped before she licked custard off her finger tip and glared at Winry.

" No it isn't it's an art!" The bookworm growled.

Winry trembled with anger, and wondered how she had wound up in this situation.

After Winry had finished Scar's attachment- which had taken nearly four hours- Sheska had suggested they bake some pies. Winry wondered if if was to try and help lighten the mood, or if Marta had convinced the book worm into asking, just so she could devour the pies.

Winry wished Lust could have been there- she always helped her bake at the mansion- But was glad her friend was watching over Scar. Even as he slept, Lust was still devoted to him. The last she had seen of the sin she still had blood on her face, oblivious to her own needs and only concerned about the Ishbalan.

It really warmed the mechanic's heart to see her friend like that.

" I think your both nuts." Marta sweat dropped from the counter, before her arms slithered in between Winry and Sheska to collect a bit of Sheska's filling with her index finger. The chimera licked her finger happily, but scowled and spat the contents onto the floor. " Gearhead right, way too much salt."

Winry smiled proudly and crossed her arms over her chest.

" See? I told you using too much salt was a bad idea."

Sheska fumed, then turned to the chimera.

" How do we know your taste buds aren't different from ours!"

Winry frowned. She had never considered that before...

Marta laughed and rolled her eyes.

" Did you even taste it? It was like eating a brick of salt!"

" Why you-" Sheska then picked up her pie and, before Winry could stop the enraged librarian, the chimera's face was covered with the thick, yellow filling. Sheska laughed and pointed at the trembling chimera, who's hands where clenched into tight fists. Winry sweat dropped, and before she could warn Sheska- who was now rolling with laughter- Marta sprang to her feet.

" WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU LITTE-" She was so mad, she couldn't even finish her sentence, only began to chance a surprisingly fast Sheska around the kitchen as the librarian wailed.

Winry sighed and rolled her eyes.

The phone rang behind her and she jumped, crying out and placing a hand on her heart as she laughed at herself. " Just a phone Winry, no need to have a heart attack." She made her way to the phone and answered happily; " Hello, Rockbell residence!"

" Hello? I'm looking for the Elric brothers..." A breathy voice said from the other line.

Winry's eyebrows pulled together. " Um, I'm sorry, they're out at the moment, may I take a message?"

_Who is this guy? And what's with his voice?_

" Just tell Alphonse that it is very important that I meet with him," The weird voice quivered and it sounded as if he was crying.

Winry's heart fell a bit, not sure what to do.

" Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

It was quiet for a long time, and Winry could have sworn she heard strange, animal cries in the background. She shivered at the sounds, but tried to calm herself.

Maybe the guy owns a pet shop, she shakily thought.

" I-I'm alright...But it's very important that I see Alphonse. He can call me any time, here...Here's my number."

Winry scrambled around for a moment, and found that she didn't have a paper or pencil near her. The timer to her oven went off, and her face lit up with an idea.

" Just a sec." she said to the weird voice, and before he could protest, she sat the phone down and pulled out her perfect pic quickly, then picked up her hand made icing.

She smirked and picked up the phone, balancing in on her shoulder as she held up the icing, ready to write.

" Okay, shoot."

The man told her the number, and she effortlessly wrote it on the top of her pie, sticking her tongue out as she did. She smiled once it was finished.

" Alright, I got it." She happily smiled into the phone.

" T-thank you for your kindness." The voice sniffled.

Winry smiled. " Oh, it's no problem. Oh! What did you say your name was?"

" Shou. Shou Tucker." The breathy voice said.

" Well alright Mr. Tucker, I'll have Alphonse call as soon as I see him."

" Thank you...?"  
he asked.

" Winry. Winry Rockbell."

Silence again, more strange animal noises...

And then the line went dead.

Frowning, Winry looked down at the phone.

" What was that about?" she asked herself.

" WHY YOU FOUR EYED FREAK! COME HERE SO I CAN TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

Winry winced as dozens of ladles, pots, pans, and plates where thrown around the kitchen and Marta blindly smashed into counters, trying to find the librarian and rub the custard out of her eyes. Sheska was bawling, running and falling, while shouting, "I should have listened to my mother!" over and over again.

" Hey guys, come on..." Winry weakly smiled, holding up her hands and waving them as she sweat dropped, " It's time to eat and-"

Winry was silenced by a glob of left over Sheska-custard landing on her shirt.

Veins where visible on her forehead now, and when Winry looked up to meet the eyes of the one who through the disgusting filling, her face turned red.

Sheska dropped the custard covered spoon she was holding and nervously waved her hands before her nervously. " I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to!" She stuttered.

" SHESKA!" Winry said angrily as she raced forward, about to strangle the nerd for ruining her favorite shirt!

" LOOK AT THIS MESS!"

All three girls stopped what they where doing, cowering in fear at the small, angered woman in the doorway. Smoke flew from Pinako's pipe in an angry cloud, making her look all the more sinister.

" But Granny, they-" Winry tried.

" I don't want to hear it Winry Rockbell!" Pinako snapped.

Winry gulped, along with Sheska.

" Look, old lady-" Marta's voice came out muffles as she tried to wide away the custard.

" And You!" Pinako said, pointing her pipe at a rapidly blinking chimera who had just freed her eyes from the glob of custard, " Acting like some wild animal! You, young lady, need to learn a few manners!"

Sheska began to snicker, and Pinako turned her glare to the brunette, who nearly wet her pants.

" And then there's Little Miss Cry baby! Wipe your nose and act your age!"

All three girls frowned at fearfully looked up at Pinako, who was looking around.

" Where's the other one? The one that looks like a dead person?" Winry's grandma asked, looking around and chewing on her pipe.

The mechanic frowned, then realized her granny was talking about Lust.

Winry sweat dropped.

Dead person! If Lust would have heard her saw that...

Winry shivered. She didn't even want to think about it.

" Um, she's upstairs Granny, taking care of-"

" well go get her and get yourself cleaned up! Dinner's ready." Pinako huffed, and turned around, mumbling to herself about " girls today" before she and her smoke cloud disappeared completely.

" Old bat." Marta hissed and she rubbed at her face with her forearm, licking up clumps of custard and then spitting it on the ground. " I do too have manners!" she scoffed, then hawked a loogie and spat it into the sink, which was half way across the room.

Winry sweat dropped.

" A-Am I-I r-really a c-cry-" Sheska could finish her sentence, only crumpled into a ball of tears and sobbed into her hands.

Sweat dropping again, Winry stood and looked down at the glob of custard, eying it like it was a living thing. " I'm going to change." She mumbled as she turned for the door, leaving the disgusting chimera and the bawling librarian, while picking up her pie with her oven mitts.

Once in the living room, she found Alphonse sitting at the table.

" Oh, hey Winry." he said, looking up at her with his glowing eyes.

" Here." she said and sat the pie in front of him.

He stared down at the still smoking pie, his glowing eyes quizzical. Winry mused, if had an eyebrow, it would have arched.

" But Winry... I can't eat." He said, looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the number.

" A guy named Shou Tucker called. He had a really creepy voice," She shivered from the memory, " But, he said he really needed to talk with you. He said you could call him any time. And Al..." She looked down at the ground, " He was crying."

" Shou Tucker..." Al repeated, then looked down at the number.

Den began to bark outside,and she turned. She guessed it was because Ed was home...

Winry inwardly groaned.

She really, really didn't want to see him just yet.

" Oh look, brothers back!" Al said, and Picked up the top off her pie and folded it over.

" Hey!" She exclaimed angrily.

She had gone through hell because of that pie!

Not answering her, Alphonse bounded to the door like a giddy eight year old,m and left her, standing with her destroyed pie. Winry groaned and sat it down quickly and nearly ran out of the room before Edward could see her.

All she wanted was to get out her nasty shirt and take a shower.

" I thought I told you to go and get that pale girl?" Pinako snapped as she made her way out the front door, spitting Winry with her hawk-like eyes sight, despite her age.

Winry sighed. " I'm on it."

The mechanic trudged up the stairs, frowned and pouting at how mean her granny could be.

She guessed she was irritated because they had so many people at their house...And she was worried about the Elric's, no doubt.

She made it to her room, and pulled of her shirt, throwing it to the ground to rest in the pile of clothes that badly needed to be washed, and tools. She sighed and dug around in her dresser for anything that was decent, cussing out Sheska in her mind.

Once again, a mysterious light caught of the stone flower on her dresser, and Winry looked up from her search. She smiled, and reached out to caress the flower.

Her blue eyes lit up as she got another brilliant idea.

Bounding across the room in only a bra and worker pants, she nearly crashed into her work bench as she slid of a screw driver. Painfully hitting the side of the desk she winced, but shook it off. She dug around the mess for a while, frowning and deciding that she really needed to tidy up, until finally, she found what she had been looking for.

She raced back to the dresser and carefully wound the twine around the flower, right under the petals. She tied a knot on the string once the flower was secure, and draped her new necklace over her head. She smiled in triumph, and relished in the smooth feel of the flower on her chest.

" Now you'll always be close..." Winry murmured as she patted the flower.

Sighing, she finally produced a plain, white shirt and slipped it on over her head.

Leaving her stuffy room, Winry made her way down the hall, to the room Scar was resting in.

As she had guessed, Lust was still there, staring at Scar with a stranger expression. When she heard the blond come in, she tore her gaze away from him and smiled softly.

" Hi." Winry smiled and tried to be quiet as she walked to the opposite side of the bed. Her works of art glistened under the lamp light, and Winry marveled at how dark it was outside.

She stared out the window.

_Edward's been gone for hours..._

_ S_he sighed and blew on her bangs. No doubt he was still angry. If it wasn't one thing, it was another.

" Worried?" Lust asked, as if she could read her mind.

Winry smiled and look a seat. " A little. But I'm used to him running off like this. He'll be back in time for supper though." she smiled and giggled, then let her happiness fade as she stared down at her hands.

It was quiet for a little while, before Lust spoke again, slightly startling the blond.

" I lied."

Winry looked up at her with a confused expression. " What do you mean?"

Lust looked out the window and bit her bottom lip before she finally answered.

" Do you know why you where kidnapped?"

Winry frowned.

She had answered with a question. A very humunculie thing to do.

" Um...No." she said, squirming in her seat.

Lust looked away from the window and moved her gaze to Scar's face. Seeing a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, she picked up a rag and caressed his skin. Winry watched in awe at the devotion in her eyes, but couldn't help the panic that was rising within her.

What was Lust getting at?

Sure, she had never really found out why she had been kidnapped by Envy, but after everything that happened...She wasn't sure what she wanted to know.

Was she ready to know the truth?

" Dante...She...Was going to use you." Lust began.

_Dante..._

Winry remembered the frightful woman with a shiver and bit her bottom lip.

" U-use me? Use me for what?" She said cautiously.

Finally, Lust turned her gaze to hers, and her eyes flickered to amethyst.

" She was going to steal your body."

Winry's entire body went cold as the world around her went still. She felt like she had been submerged in a frozen lake, stuck in a stilled moment of time. She couldn't comprehend what it was Lust was saying exactly.

" Steal...My..." Winry whispered.

Lust nodded and looked away, back to the sleeping Ishbalan.

" By using the the Philosopher's stone, Dante has the power to take another body."

Winry shook her head, trying to bring sense to what Lust was saying.

_The philosophers stone? But I thought..._

" I thought you didn't have a philosophers stone! That's why your where searching for it!" Winry cried, not able to understand what Lust was saying.

Lust shook her head.

" It has been created before...But it's slowly loosing it's power," Lust looked out the window, ": That's why she made us do all of this. I see it now. She was just using us to get what she wanted...Just like Envy said."

Winry let what Lust was telling her sink in, really soak into her mind.

"So...Dante was just using the stone to..."

Lust met her eyes again.

" That's right. To steal bodies. Swap anthers soul with her own."

Winry gasped, and brought her hand to her lips.

She recalled meeting the icy woman for the first time. Her cold eyes...her pale skin.

" B-but why? Why would she want-" Winry whispered.

" Dante is over four hundred years old." Lust stated, bypassing her question.

If it where possible, Winry's eyes widened even more.

_" I'm four hundred years old."_

" She's been using the Philosophers stone to swap bodies continuously. But...Because the Stone's power if fading, she's been rotting faster..." Lust was almost speaking to herself now, looking down at the sheets with an intense stare.

Winry just couldn't fathom it...

The entire time she had been at that mansion...

When Dante looked at her...

" She was just looking at the body she would take." Winry whispered.

" But Winry, you have to believe me, none of us knew that's what she wanted. We where different before we met you Winry...We weren't human. It was those damned red stones...She used them to control us."

The room was still. Silence closed around the two.

All the could be heard was the deep breathing of the Ishbalan.

Winry began to quiver, he body suddenly cold.

She didn't understand _why._

Why was Lust telling her this?

" I figured out her plan once we went to the summer house." Lust whispered.

Something inside Winry caught on to what she was saying. Understood what the sin was saying, mentioning under her words.

Winry tightly shut her eyes, willing herself to not cry.

Immediately, she was assaulted by the image of Envy.

Soaking wet from the rain. Hair sticking to his face, his chest...Staring down at her.

" That's when we...Came up with the plan..." The sin continued.

His eyes, filled with so much pain...

_" Don't touch me, human." _

"...To make sure you where completely safe, we decided..."

His face a mask of hatred.

_" Nothing. I've just come to kill you, that's all. I hope you weren't expecting something else."_

"...To send you away. We had to make sure you wouldn't try to come back. That you'd be so afr-"

" He was lying." Winry whispered.

Her eyes snapped opened and she abruptly stood, slowly backing away from the bed. From Lust's eyes...From everything. She raised her hand and shakily pointed a finger at the dark haired woman.

" Y-you had him..._Pretend..._Act like he wanted to-"

" We had to Winry! Please believe me, if there had been any other way..." Lust stood, pleading with her friend and trying to calm her down.

Winry looked down at her shaking hands.

" All this time...I thought that he hated me...But-"

" No Winry! Forget him! Don't-"

" I love him Lust!" Winry screamed, meeting the sins now red eyes with a fury she had never felt before. " I love him with all of my heart...I've been so miserable all this time...And you...Weren't going to tell me, where you?" Her voice trembled as realization hit her full force.

Lust's face fell and she looked down.

" You don't understand...Something isn't right! Sloth and Wrath haven't tried to find me yet and...I haven't heard from Envy in a long time. There's a chance that..." Lust looked away from her, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

Winry's eyes widened.

" A chance that what?" She echoed.

Everything was quiet again.

Faintly, Winry could hear Edward speaking down stairs. Could hear Alphonse laughing and Marta giggling. Could hear Sheska blubbering and Pinako scolding her.

And all of that...All of that suddenly seemed so far away.

She was kidnapped again. Surrounded by strange creatures and darkness.

In a wonderland she never wanted to escape.

Lust met her gaze, her eyes a startling mixture of red and amethyst.

" Dante probably forced him to eat the red stones."

Winry shook her head and tears began to fall from her cheeks. Just the chance that what had happened between them was a lie, that he really did love her, that he had pushed her away to protect her...Winry didn't want to hear it. She didn't want the chance of loosing him all over again.

" No, Envy wouldn't let her...He's strong..." Winry cried, shaking her head again.

Suddenly, Lusts arms where being wrapped around her, and Winry let herself be held.

Let the humunculie embrace her with her cold arms.

" I'm sorry Winry. I so sorry..."

* * *

Standing on the branch of the sturdy tree he had been in for hours, Envy smiled darkly.

The winds of Resembool picked up and ran through the length of his emerald hair.

He watched from his spot as Edward happily ate his dinner, smiling and laughing with his large armored brother. Envy sneered at the joy on the bastards face, and imagines killing him.

Envy snickered at the thought of draining the pipsqueak of his blood.

He tingled all over, the mere thought giving his goose bumps.

As his predatory eyes scanned the dinner table, he realized someone was missing.

His smirk turned into a scowl, and he bared his teeth, his sharp fangs catching in the light.

" Where is she?" he growled, making her hands into fists.

Anger swept over him, and he fought to control himself.

He wanted to kill _her_ most of all.

Envy took a few breaths, trying to calm himself. He needed to stay focused. If he messed this up Dante would be furious. Not wanting to upset his master, Envy managed to keep it together.

" Where's Winry?" Edward asked, looking up from bis plate.

The name set of several strange emotions through Envy.

Immediately, he turned his arm into a blade and sliced at the tree, sending bark everywhere. He growled, the sound low and coming from deep in his chest. His eyes burned and he turned his arm back. Clutching the side of his head, Envy tried to keep his balance.

He saw her again.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

_" Envy?"_

" Stop it..." he snapped.

Envy wouldn't let this happen. This damned girl who invaded him like this. He didn't even know her name! Didn't know who she was! And yet, here he was, struggling with his own mind over her. He hated her. He wanted her dead...Would destroy her for making him like this.

She was kissing Edward again. Was running her hands up and down his chest.

Jealousy inflamed him, and his hatred only rooted itself deeper within his being.

" She went to bed. She's had a long day." Alphonse answered.

Envy's eyes snapped open and his strange memories dies away. Abruptly, he stood, shaking the tree slightly, causing some on the leaves to fall. He scanned the house, looking for a window that might lead to her room.

A light turned on behind a window and two glass doors that lead to the balcony he was standing before. Smiling wickedly, Envy gracefully pounced on the railing without a sound. Slinking down low to the ground he went to the half opened window, the moon shining down on the balcony and illuminating everything.

Using his unearthly balance, Envy crouched in the window frame, scanning around the quite messy room, looking for the human.

A sigh brought his attention directly below him.

She was there.

Her.

The girl.

She was asleep, and oh, how beautiful she looked while she slept. She hair fanned around her, catching in the moon light like burning gold. She pillowed her lovely face with her small hands, and the blanket that draped over her was thin enough to expose the curves of her body.

Mesmerized, Envy could only look at her with wide eyes.

She was just how she was in his visions...

His fingers twitched.

" No Edward, let her sleep!"

Envy's head snapped up to the door across the room.

" I'm just going to apologize to her Al, She's probably not even asleep." Edward said, even closer. " Knowing that gear head, she's building something."

The door handle began to turn.

Envy smiled.

_What a wonderful opportunity..._

Reaching down and keeping his balance, Envy snickered as he bundled the sleeping girl in his arms, her warmth spreading over his and sending another mixture of emotions through him.

He wanted to crush her.

But at the same time, he wanted to protect her.

Shield her from harm.

This girl he had no memory of...Only the strange delusions that would swarm his mind like the plague. Dante said he had to kill her, had to or the memories would just keep coming.

But...Holding her like this was so familiar...

_Maybe I...Maybe I did know her..._

He hissed at his strange thoughts. Dante had specifically told him that he didn't.

_So why am I thinking this way?_

He shook his head and turned his attention to her face. Which only made things worse.

Her eyes where wide open, and staring into his.

Tears began to stream down her face as she reached up with both of her small hands, lightly tracing her fingers across his face in a way that turned his stomach up side down. Hatred bubbled in the back of his throat, but he let the confused girl continue.

Dante said this would happen.

" Envy?" She whispered.

Everything in him went still.

He narrowed his eyes at her and sneered.

" ENVY!"

Both of their heads snapped to the side, in the direction of the Fullmetal Alchemist, who was staring at the two with anger filled golden eyes. His body shook with his emotions, and Envy snickered.

" Yes?" The sin smiled cruelly.

" Put. Her. Down." Edward hissed, bristling like a cat.

Delighted, Envy laughed, and the girl in his arms gasped.

" Or what?" Envy asked, standing at his full height, effortlessly holding the girl and keeping his balance.

Edward snapped his hands together, and placed his flesh hand on his automail arm, making a blade that caught in the white light that filtered in behind Envy.

The sin smiled.

" Nice trick." He licked his lips and dropping the arm that was under the girls legs, Envy held her to his side, locking his arm around her waist and holding her up. He snickered as he turned his free arm into a blade, and went giddy over the anger on Edward's face.

" Envy...Let her go." Alphonse said from the door way.

Envy looked up at the ceiling, as if considering this.

Then he shook his head.

" Nope. I think I'll take her."

He smiled at Edward's expression.

When the Fullmetal pipsqueak began to walk forward, Envy help up the point of his blade to the girls throat, causing her to gasp once more.

" Ah ah ah, on more step and your girlfriend here might have an accident." he snickered.

The two stared at each other for a while, amethyst meeting amber.

" Brother, " Alphonse said, " What are we going to do?"

Envy rolled his eyes.

" Nothing, isn't it obvious? I'm going to take her...And there's nothing you can do about it pipsqueak." He taunted, turning his attention to the girl, who's eyes where transfixed on him.

A dark smile spread on his face, causing her to blush crazily.

" Maybe we'll have some fun..."

" DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

Envy leapt back as Edward launched himself at the homunculus and his hostage. Envy laughed as he landed on the branch he had previously been occupying. Easily keeping his balance, Envy shifted his arm back to normal and slung Winry on his back, piggy back style.

" Hold on or I'll drop you." he growled.

Instantly, she locked her legs around his middle and gripped onto his shoulders.

Envy smiled darkly at her obedience.

" ENVY!" Edward screamed as he came at them once again, flying through the air, his blade raised above him.

Easily, Envy jumped of the branch, the girl gripping his shoulders tightly as they sailed through the open air. He landed soundlessly, and adjusted his hold on the girls legs. She was gripping onto him rather tightly, and having her pressed up against his body was making his feel strange. He shook it of easily, and turned his attention to the pitiful alchemist, who was trying still trying to rescue his princess.

" Edward..." The girl whispered.

Envy bristled and dropped his hold on her legs instantly. Spinning around to face her, Envy placed his hands on her shoulders painfully, he looked down at the human. Her face was filled with shock and...Something else. Something he couldn't name.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

He also didn't like how she kept blushing when he looked at her directly.

" Listen human, you will not speak unless spoken to."

She shut her opened mouth and blinked a few times.

" Understand?" Envy shook her again.

When she didn't respond, Envy squeezed on her shoulders, digging into her soft skin with his sharp nails. She cried out in again and looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

" Answer me!" he snapped, irritated by her stupidity.

" B-but you said not to-" She babbled nervously under his stare.

" ENVY!" Edward shrieked again and he lashed at the two.

In the nick of time, Envy had the blond on his back again and was speeding away. He laughed crazily as he did, then wind running through his hair, the cold ground against his bare feel, and the warmth of the shuttering girl on his back. Her legs tightened around him, and he shuttered as he felt her forehead against his shoulder.

" GIVE HER BACK!"

Edward was so far away now, it was almost hard for Envy to hear him.

" Come and get her, lover boy!" The sin laughed as he sped forward, pushing his legs to go as fast as they could. He delighted in the feeling of the wind against him.

" Yes, come after me little pip squeak" he snickered darkly, " Fall into my trap."

* * *

Envy stared up at the gate.

Sweat rolled down his face as the giant, purple eyes loomed over him.

" Do you want to know?" Asked the gate.

Envy stiffened.

_A new question? But I haven't answered the first..._

" Want to know what?" he asked, his voice still deep and unfamiliar.

The gate laughed. A horrible sound.

" The truth..."

The eyes swirled together in a mess, turning the darkness into a starry night, which hung over a dark road. On the road, someone was running. Envy narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the figure...

His eyes widened.

The figure was him.

And on his back was...

" Winry?" he gasped.

It indeed was Winry, riding on his back as he darted through the moon lit country side. He hadn't seen her in so long...He reached up, his hand shaking.

Her eyes opened, and she drew back from the back of...Himself.

He watched as she looked at the back of his head, and tears streamed down her face.

" Envy?" She asked, her voice shaking.

His body shivered delightfully at her saying his name, but the him he was seeing growled and stopped his running. Envy watched in horror as the person that looked like him dropped Winry to the ground. Envy winced as she painfully fell, and stared up at the green haired figure in horror.

" I told you not top speak unless spoken to."

Envy's eye widened.

_Is that...Is that how I sound?_

His voice terrified even himself.

But Winry showed no fear, only stood, and looked up at him. She clutched at her heart with both of her little hands, and the wind blew her long hair. It stroked the Envy look alike and Envy closed his eyes, imagining the feel.

" Envy...It's me..."

Envy opened his eyes, waiting for what the other him would day.

" don't you...Remember me?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

_Or coarse I remember you!_

He watched as she tentatively took a step forward, seeing that the Envy she was speaking to was frozen in place. His eyes glowing in the light of the moon and his sharp teeth bared at her like an animal. Envy still couldn't get over how...Horrifying he was. Like a monster.

But still, he watched as Winry raised a trembling hand to his face, finger twitching as they almost touched his cheek.

With lightning speed, the other Envy lashed out, painfully grabbing her fingers in his own and nearly crushing them.

" No!" Envy hissed, taking a step forward, baring his teeth.

He knew tat wasn't him. Couldn't possibly be him. He would never hurt Winry.

" Envy..." She whimpered, but didn't try to pull away as tears flooded down her cheeks.

" Stop." The him he was watching hissed.

The other envy looked up at Winry.

" Stop saying my name as if you know me, human."

Envy stiffened.

" I've never met you before."

Envy dropped to his knees.

" W-what...Is this?" he whispered.

_Is this reality?_

_ Or is it illusion?_

" The Truth." The gate laughed as the image of him and his love swirled away, replaced once again by the giant eyes. They looked down at the pathetic homunculus and squinted.

" The...Truth?" He whispered.

* * *

So, how'd ya like that! ah now that I officially have a hand cramp, I'm going to sit back and watch THE CONQUER OF SHAMBALA, which I own on DVD. yessssss. Can't wait to watch Envy as a giant dragon. lol and I just love the scene with wrath. well, up until he dies. I always pretend in my mind that he didn't die...And magically lived.


	23. Ache

Dear Readers,

**I just want to start off by saying, I have a horrible migraine**. Thus, the name to this _deliciously robust _chapter. I think you readers will like this...long awaited **SAUCY** scene...Envy and Winry...Dare I say it...? LOL. You'll just have to read to find out! heheheheheeh. Oh, and I finished reading the Fruits Basket series. I cried at the end...Really. It was just so damn sad. And the idea that it's all over...God. What a great manga. Really, if you've never read it, you should. It's powerful. I know this chapter is a tad short. It was supposed to be. Ha, don't fret. The next chappy is gonna be painstakingly long. My fingers ache just thinking about it...

-Ramona F.

* * *

**Ache**

Winry blinked a few times, still trying to comprehend what Envy was saying, exactly.

But her heart was still beating too fast for her to comprehend anything.

The feeling of his hand on her own...Even if his fingers where crushing hers...Even if the hatred burning in his lovely eyes was enough to scorch her, Winry was happy. So, so terribly happy.

Because here he was.

"Envy..." She said again, despite his warning.

His lips began to twitch in a disgusted way, and he dropped her hand.

Winry wouldn't believe it. Wouldn't let his last words become a reality. He couldn't just...Forget her, could he? Was he lying? Pretending like he had to protect her? Was that what he was doing?

The sin turned and began walking away down the path. She dumbly stared at his back, letting her happiness swell over her again. She felt like a balloon...A balloon reaching the heights of the atmosphere, ready to go everywhere and anywhere with it's weightlessness.

She couldn't believe he was here. He was with her.

Seeming to notice the absence of her presence, Envy wheeled around to glare at her.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He snapped, pupils dilating in his anger.

She stiffened, not having remembered seeing his eyes like that ever before. That was new...

Could it be that...This Envy was different...She could feel it inside her. Could feel the change in him...

Her blue orbs widened.

Could it be that...He had really forgotten her?

Inside, Winry felt like she was dying. She could hardly feel her body falling to the dirt path. The bleeding in her knees went unnoticed.

All she could see where his eyes as he watched her. Calculating and cold. Filled to the brim with hatred and anger.

They weren't his eyes.

Not her Envy.

" Dammit!" She heard him murmur, and she watched in dread as he stomped over to her.

She braced herself, closing her eyes and preparing to be hurt in some way.

He grabbed onto her arm and painfully yanked her into a half standing position.

"Get off your lazy ass and start walking." He hissed, and she merely squinted her eyes more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He barked, squeezing on her arm to the point where she knew she would have bruises.

She could take it. The pain. She could.

His nails dug into her frail skin, drawing blood.

She bit her trembling lip.

"Answer me!" He screamed, and she could feel his body trembling with his rage.

She was so scared, she couldn't move. Couldn't speak.

"Dammit, look at me!" He let go of her arm and held her at arms length, firmly gripping onto her shaking shoulders with both hands. He shook her, making her head snap painfully back, forcing her to look into his enraged, amethyst eyes.

Tears began to freely flow from her eyes, falling down her cold cheeks and onto her hands, which where held up before her in a sad attempt to distance herself from this greater being.

This being who looking down at her while his body shook with anger and hatred. His lips curled back over his teeth, and she couldn't help but notice how much sharper they looked...How terrifying he was. With the moon bouncing off his deathly pale skin, reflecting on his teeth and making him look so fiendish.

But she loved him. So, so much.

And she wanted to tell him.

Desperately to the point of insanity. But this wasn't him. He didn't know her.

"W-why are you crying?" He whispered, his voice shaking as his nails dug into her once again. She could almost hear her skin breaking...Her knees felt weak as the blood began to flow under his hands...

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" he screamed, shaking her again, painfully tearing at her skin with his nails.

He was enraged, and she stared up at him while he was in his blind fury. She couldn't understand...Couldn't...Why was he like this? How could he just forget who she was?

"STOP IT!" He screamed once more and let go of her completely. Then he backed away from her, and staring down at his bloodied hands, his eyes widened in a mixture of horror and...Something else. His pupils began to dilate, and his fingers curled as Winry's blood began to drip from under his sharp nails and down his long fingers. A bead of sweat rolled down his pale face and he fell to his knees. Winry watched in shock as Envy grabbed the sides of his head with both hands, looking down at the ground with wide eyes and bared teeth he hissed.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He screamed, his voice piercing her like daggers.

He raised a shaking fist into the air.

Envy then began to punch at the ground, and Winry gasped as his first created a crater, splintering the earth and impacting the ground, creating a jagged void around himself. She never knew he possessed such strength...As he raised a shaking fist to punch at the earth once more, he grabbed at his head, as if in pain once again.

His body shook, and suddenly...

He was crying.

As he began to rock back and forth, the sin began to cry.

Winry fell into to her knees before him, and tentatively raised her hands. The need to comfort him was natural to her. She recalled nights from long ago when she would have nightmares...

And he would be there. He would quiet her and calm her down.

And she would be amazed at his kindness. The kindness he had hidden deep within himself. The kindness he only showed her...And she was grateful. Extremely grateful that she had met him.

She placed her hands on his, not minding the blood. All that mattered was Envy.

It didn't matter if he didn't remember her. It didn't matter if he hated her.

All that mattered in the world to her, was Envy.

"Who...Who are...You? Please...Stop...Running through my mind over and over and over..." He whispered fiercely, and began to crumple into a ball, shaking uncontrollably. Envy's muscles twitched and he breathed heavily, as if he was in pain. "Why do you...Why do I constantly see you in my mind...? But I've never met you..." His body stiffened and he grit his teeth. "I hate you...I hate you so much..."

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against her shoulder, and Winry closed her eyes. Tears began to flow from her eyes once more, and as they slid down her cheeks, she could feel Envy's own tears on her skin. As their tears mixed together, Winry's body slowly became numb.

It's a terrifying thing. Having the one you love not know you. To have someone you spent so much time with, forget those moments ever happened. To have the person you trusted more than anything, suddenly disappear from your life.

Abruptly, Envy pulled away. He looked down at her with wide, tear filled eyes full of disgust and hatred. He rose to his feet and brought her along with him, then stared down at her knees. She watched as his eyes narrowed at the scrapes.

Without a second thought, he turned around and began walking down the dark path.

Winry followed, but found she had a hard time walking. The mechanic seemed to have somehow twisted her ankle... She guessed it might have happened when she had fallen to her feet...Either way, it hurt to walk on, and she was obviously slow.

Winry faintly wondered where they where going...But was too overwhelmed to really care. She was with Envy...Could smell his scent on the winds of Resembool...

But he didn't know who she was.

And that thought made her want to cry.

She stepped on a sharp rock and couldn't help but whimper, she was walking barefoot, and wasn't accustom to walking without shoes. She stared down at thew ground, and noted that Envy didn't wear shoes. He walked over the sharp rocks as if they where nothing, grinding them to dust beneath his feet.

After an hour went by of nonstop walking, Winry had to stop.

The pain in her now bleeding feet and her ankle where almost too much.

She was also extremely tired. She felt like she could collapse at any moment. Looking down at her bleeding feet, her eyes began to droop. She could pass out right there...On the spot...

Her face was yanked up by Envy's thumb and forefinger on her chin. Her head span as she fearfully looked up into his eyes.

"Did I tell you to stop?" he growled.

It amazed her and annoyed that he could pretend to be so damn strong, after having bawled his eyes out a moment ago. She wondered, for a second, if even remembered doing so. He was acting so strangely, she wouldn't doubt if the scene had been wiped from his memory. She like her.

He continued to glare at her, so she cleared her throat to answer, but, being impatient as ever, Envy growled. "Damn humans! I detest your frailty." He spat.

Winry rolled her eyes. It was so like him...Winry guessed she was just used to him calling her that.

"I guess it can't be helped though," he continued, completely ignoring her passive attitude, "Your just a stupid, clumsy, human. With no real meaning in life. Other than being Masters piglet." He began to laugh darkly. He licked his bottom lip as he leaned in close to her face, an evil glint to his eye.

Winry's body stilled at the mention of Dante, and also the closeness and sudden change in attitude. He was now deadly serious, after having laughed second ago. And he was so close to her...Her lips itched with want, and as he stared deep into her eyes, searching, trying to find something, she couldn't help but blush as memories of him holding her close to him at night replayed in her mind.

Envy's sharp eyes trailed down to her mouth, and curiously, he traced his thumb along the bottom of her bottom lip. She shuttered in delight, and swallowed a strangled moan. She had been without him for so long...Even the slightest of his touches where enough to drive her mad.

His eyes flickered back up to hers, causing her to almost double over.

"I remember you lips." he said, his amethyst eyes never leaving hers.

Winry flushed as her heart began to race.

Envy took a step closer to her, his body heat radiating off of him in waves and rocketing through her. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, and his statement rang in her head like a bell. She remembered him teasing her before, but never before had be been so...Blunt? That or she was just so overwhelmed by him touching her that she was overreacting about everything.

He stared down at her, causing her to crane her head back and look up at him with wide, tearful eyes. Was he messing with her? Was he serious? She just didn't know anymore. She just couldn't tell...he was acting so bizarre.

Her lips opened slightly as he stared down at them in curiosity.

"I remember them...I remember the taste," he looked back into her eyes, and she blushed again, "I remember your blushes... I remember your smile..." His eyes narrowed and his hold on her chin tightened, "Your worthless existence nags in the back of my mind. And it hurts...The memories I have of you. I hear your damn voice...I see things I don't fucking remember happening to me. I can remember how you_ taste_, how you _smell_, how you _feel_...Everything."

Envy began to lean in closer, his full lips dangerously hovering over her own. His spicy breath filling her senses and driving her wild with want. All rationality flew away from the irrational mechanic and soon she was drowning in his intoxication. His horribly inhuman gaze and his terrifying cat-like eyes. In the moonlight, he looked like a god. A demon. Something completely other worldly.

His eyebrows drew together and he suddenly looked confused, unsure, lost.

"I hate you so much..So much it hurts...And yet..." He whispered fervidly, his eyes searching deep with in her for something...Something...

She couldn't help but get lost in his beauty. She didn't care if it was an illusion...A trick...

He was Envy. He was there.

"I wonder..If..." His eyes trailed down to her lips and her heart felt like it was in a vice. His mouth curled into a cruel smile, revealing his sharp teeth, and he looked back up into her eyes with mischief. Her cheeks flushed and her pulse quickened.

"She doesn't have to know...And besides," he licked his lips hungrily, "You'll be dead soon anyway."

Winry's blood drained from her face at his morbid statement.

But rational thought left her mind as Envy began to kiss her.

It was different from his other kisses. This one wasn't soft, or loving. It was...Like kissing a wild animal. His sharp teeth dangerously nibbled at her bottom lip, tugging at the skin and nearly breaking it. Once she felt a small bead of blood pool under his hot breath, she shivered as he lapped it up, licking at her lip and then suckling it. Envy then bit down on her lip, hard, and caused her to moan. He licked over the wound and she nearly fainted, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, almost crushing her with his strength. She couldn't help but run her hands through his hair, and was amazed when she felt his chest vibrating. She almost smiled. He was purring...like she recalled him doing whenever he was pleased or excited. He parted her lips savagely, then entered her mouth with his hot, demanding tongue. He was so hungry, so needy...She could feel his heart thumping along with hers, could hear his rushed, ragged breath. When his tongue met hers, he swirled his around hers playfully, making Winry shiver in ultimate delight.

The hand that had been behind her head trailed down to her chest and roughly grabbed at her breast, causing her to arch her back and whimper. Her chest was heaving now, having the need for oxygen. But they couldn't stop. They where completely lost in each other. She let all of her love for him dribble out into the kiss. She wanted him so badly. Needed him so badly. For a moment, she completely forgot who he was. Who she was. All that mattered was this.

She moved her lips against his with expertise, knowing exactly what to do to make him react in certain ways. She playfully bit at his top lip, gaining some of the control. Having sensed her switch, he tried to surprise her by suddenly using both hands to lift her off the ground. But he had done this many times before, and Winry only squealed in delight. Effortlessly she wrapped her legs around his middle and relished in the way he held her so easily, the way they fit together never ceased to amaze her. The way he had complete domination over her.

At the new angle, she had to lean down to kiss him, but he seemed to like it. She could feel his smile against her lips, she she knew he was pleased. His chest continued to purr, and she vaguely felt their bodies moving, the wind rushing through her hair...

Her back suddenly hit something, and she found herself pinned against what felt like...A tree.

That's right, she faintly remembered... They where outside.

He parted from her mouth, removing his lips, the tongue. But not before he ran it over her raw lips, lapping up the blood his nibbles had caused. They where breathing heavily, and because the moon was shinning so bright, she could fully see him.

He was staring up at her, wide eyed, while his mouth was agape.

Envy's lips shone along with his eyes, and he had a beautiful blush on his pale face.

_So beautiful..._

When he noticed her looking, he smiled darkly and pinned her even more.

His lips where on her neck, licking and almost painfully suckling her frail skin. She felt her skin break from his razor sharp teeth, and she cried out in pain and pleasure. Immediately, his skilled tongue darted out, and began lapping up her hot, sticky blood. She remembered him doing that countless times...She found it strange that she enjoyed it so much. Winry began to run her fingers through his long, silken hair tenderly as he continued his heated sucking and biting to her skin. His body slowly began to loosen up, his tense muscles uncoiling under her touch. She moved away from his hair and smoothed her hands over her tense shoulders, feeling his muscles under her hands always excited her, and she heated up at the intensity of his lips movements, and began to knead his shoulders. His body shivered with delight.

Her body shuttered as his hardening member pressed into her thigh, causing her to moan.

"It's too bad you have to die...Your so sweet." he whispered into her skin, nipping at it once again. Winry couldn't form a coherent thought...Couldn't react to his words. She could only mewl as his hands moved under her shirt and began messaging her bare breast, kneading them like she did his broad shoulders.

Envy's lips moved up to her jaw line, and he suddenly ran his tongue along her jaw.

"It's just how I remembered...Your taste...Delicious..." he whispered darkly, licking her lips once more and causing her to gasp and he shifted her in his arms.

His erection rubbed against her own moistening center, causing him to groan in delight.

He leaned back and looked at her again, his face twisted with hatred and lust.

* * *

Needless to say, Envy wanted to fuck her.

His hardening manhood was throbbing with his want.

But he was so confused.

The sins body was taking control over him...He felt an uncontrollable urge to kill her, to slice her up into little pieces. To carve her up into a beautiful bloody masterpiece, then go home to Dante.

But thinking of Dante made him remember nights spent with her.

And he couldn't help but compare the human to his master.

Dante was not at all...Like this girl.

She was cold, clammy, and when he kissed her, he felt the urge to pull away. He felt like his body was drowning in a frozen lake, and that he was slowly dying inside. He wanted nothing more than to get away from her, so the horrible feeling would go away. But a part of him told him no. That he was supposed to be there. A little voice whispered what to do to her, how to pleasure her. And that he liked it. That he wanted to kiss her. Wanted to sleep with her. Wanted to listen...Obey.

But the girl was warm.

And delicious...And make him want her.

His body didn't feel the need to pull away. His body felt like it was being pulled to her. He felt so right...So sure that he was doing the right thing.

And his headache went away. That horrible head ache he would get when the memories came. When he touched her, kissed her...His head ache melted away. His body felt relaxed...

But Envy hated her. He hated her because while he kissed her, he imagined her kissing Edward.

And that just pissed him off.

Envy imagined the little bastard ripping off her clothes and doing the things he himself wanted to do to her. He saw him put his grubby little hands all over her and Envy couldn't help but growl in frustration.

He want both of them to die.

Wanted both of them to feel his wrath.

But her moans snapped him out of his inner turmoil. Her lips moving against his...Her fingers through his hair... All thoughts of the pipsqueak would be shifted aside as he felt her grind against his throbbing member, causing the hungry humuculous to push her against the tree. Her delicate hands smoothed over his taunt muscles, causing the tenseness to dissolve completely.

Their lips parted with an audible _pop_, and he lazily stared into her hooded eyes.

Her gorgeous, blue eyes...He remembered seeing them like this so many times...But he didn't. He felt like he should...But they where just images. Memories that he didn't remember having. Fresh on his mind...Skimming the surface...

A throbbing pain pierced through his head and he cringed. Gritting his teeth he hissed.

As if sensing his distress the human leaned forward and tenderly kissed him, her lips never moving, only pressing against his in a way that made his stomach flutter. His head ache melted away and he licked her lips hungrily. Her taste...It was enough to drive him wild. She leaned back from him, daring to move away from him and end his tasting of her. She looked deep into his eyes and blushed.

He really, really wanted to fuck her.

But he couldn't...the thought delighted and revolted him...

Why had he kissed her?

It had seemed like something fun to do at the time...And Envy thought that maybe, by kissing her...He would remember who she was. And why he had those memories...Why he had these strange urges...

But he didn't. And the memories and urges just intensified under her devilishly kind touch.

And why had he cried?

That was still unknown to him.

But he did know one thing...

The way she was looking at him now, with that look...God he wanted to just rip off her clothes and take her. Take her so hard...and make her his. Like he had Dante. He had made her scream out his name in the dead of night. He had unwillingly pleasured her enough for her to come crawling back to him every night, begging, pulling at him until he complied and carried out what she called his "duty of love". And she would whisper in his ear. Tell him strange things like, " That's right, you'll always be mine. Always. She won't take you away." her clammy hands would run up his back as he kissed along the flesh that wasn't slowly starting to decay...And he would have this horrible feeling of wanting to be somewhere else. And that's when his mind would turn to the human. He would remember nights spent with her, and pretend he was with her. But Dante's screams...Her smell...Her skin...Her coldness...She wasn't the human.

Envy felt nauseated just thinking about it.

The thought of Dante's body...Was slightly turning him off.

Winry began to grind against him once more. Leaning his head back, letting out a long, drawn out hiss of pleasure Envy was completely lost in his desires. His throbbing member twitched slightly, and he sensed he was about to blow. About to loose it...

" Ah!" he cried out as he twitched again, and felt something sticky in his tight shorts.

He was about to...He could feel it coming...

Suddenly, her movement stopped, and Envy's body cried out in fury. His eyes snapped open, and he looked down to glare at the human. And he found that she was staring down at him with hooded eyes, dripping with lust and affection. A blush spread across her cheeks and his member throbbing with the need to be inside her. The need to move in her wildly. The need to make her cry out burned through his body and Envy licked his lips in anticipation.

He would fuck her. He would...

Dante didn't have to know...And the human was going to die anyway. All he needed was one time...Just one time with her and that would be it. He would be satisfied.

The girls lips met his as her fingers brushed against his groin, earning a moan from him.

His hands gripped her tightly, and her legs tightened their hold around him.

"Envy..." She whispered against his lips, a forbidden caress he recalled feeling long ago.

His eyes snapped open.

_"Envy...Your hurting me.."_

Releasing her completely, Envy backed away from the warmth of the frail human in his arms. His desires forgotten as a strewn of images where painfully tossed at his open mind.

_ Her skin...Under his hands. Her eyes, looking at him, smiling..._

_ "Envy!" A gasp. A breathy moan...A caress against his lips. _

_ Pushing her against a table, her eyes full of fear. Nails digging under skin._

"Envy?"

He was curled into a ball once again, rocking back and fourth as the damned memories over took him. The humunculie's head began to pound along with his hammering heart, the pain slicing into the back of his skull unbearable. Envy curled his hands into fists as he felt nausea over take him.

He began to punch at the ground in his overwhelming anger, creating a large hole in the earth as he repeatedly struck it. His anger bubbled out of his chest as a strangled scream left his throat.

Envy's breathing was raged as he stood in the center of the crater.

Eyes downcast, his knuckles dripped with his own blood.

Light enveloped his hands, and the woulds where gone.

But still his head throbbed with pain.

A gasp caused his fingers to twitch.

His amethyst eyes snapped up to meet the girls.

Automatically he launched himself at her.

Slicing into her shoulder with his now bladed arm, Envy smiled manically as he watched her eyes widened in shock. Her hair fanned around her as she was forced on the ground, spreading on the thick grass like a blanket. He straddled her waist, and felt a strange sense of nostalgia...Being on top of her brought a sense of...Longing to him. A longing he had strangely felt moments ago, but was now forgotten.

His head throbbed along with her pulse.

The gash on her shoulder began to bleed, but she didn't cry out. Only stared blankly into nothingness.

Grinning evilly, Envy leaned down to whisper in her hear. He felt her body stiffen under him, quivering slightly from their heated encounter. Yes, he admitted, she had been extremely delicious...

But it pained him to hear her say his name...Pained him to the point of madness.

Envy's head felt like it was going to split in two. He bared his teeth as he hissed into her ear.

"Ever say my name again, and I'll cut your tongue out."

* * *

Edward punched the wall, breaking through the wooden surface with his automail.

"Dammit...!"

"How the hell could you let him get away!" Marta screamed.

The chimera squirmed, trying to break free of Alphonse's grasp. She kicked wildly, her anger contorting her beauty and making her have a mask that belonged to an animal. She was wild now, eyes alert and focused, going against all odds to try and escape.

Edward stared down at his automail hand, images of Winry filling his mind.

He had been so mad...So mad at her.

Why?

"DAMMIT! YOUR NOT EVEN GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Marta screamed. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET HIM TAKE HER!"

"Marta, it wasn't like that! Brother couldn't-" Alphonse began.

"No Al," Edward said, his voice hard, "Marta's right. I should have tried harder..."

"Brother..." Alphonse said, his voice soft and sympathetic.

"That's twice now." Edward whispered to himself.

..._That she's been taken from me._

On the couch, Sheska was crying. Sobbing into her hands pitifully as she curled herself into a little ball. Pinako sat at the kitchen table, smoking her pipe with a far off expression. Den paced the living room, whimpering.

Marta breathed heavily and finally, seemed to calm down. Alphonse slowly dropped her, and she stomped out of the house, kicking open the door and nearly knocking it off it's hinges. She jumped, probably making her way up to the roof. Alphonse sighed, looking at the door, then down at the ground.

Everything in the Rockbell house was still.

Edward made his hands into fists.

Not again. He couldn't loose her again.

Turning from everyone, he stomped over to the stairs, intent on finding Lust.

He found her sitting on the last step, hunched over. Her shoulders wheres till, and her forehead was rested on her forearms, which where on her knees. Slowly, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Blood red met amber.

"We leave tomorrow." She said, her voice unwavering.

The Fullmetal Alchemist only gave her a curt nod, then brushed past her up the stairs.

Slowly, Edward made his way to her room and stood out side of it for a moment. The, tentatively, he pushed the door open. His somber eyes fell on her bed...

The image of seeing Envy holding her in his arms...His wild eyes looking down at her in a way that was too friendly...

Edward made his hands into fists.

Making his way past the mess that was the mechanics room, Edward collapsed on her bed.

Closing his eyes, Edward Elric breathed in Winry's scent.

"Dammit..." he whispered.

* * *

Ya...So I really just wanted Envy and Winry to kiss again. I did it for the fans really...And I just **REALLY REALLY** wanted to have them kiss. Envy is supposed to be battling with his emotions, kind of like Wrath. That's why he isn't all himself. He's bi polar right now, and can easily go from one emotion to the other. Kinda unstable. He really just kissed Winry because he thought it would make him remember her, and he felt like he wanted to. He thinks he wants to kill her because Dante brainwashed him into thinking so, and because she makes him have head aches he thinks by killing her his pain will go away. Ya...Just wanted to clear that up. I don't want yall to be like, _" Envy is totally out of character blah blah blah"_ **AH. I'M NOT PERFECT!** _*glares at computer screen*_ you try writing as Envy...It's hard! i have to literally tap into my inner humunculous! **AND IT AIN'T A WALK IN THE PARK! **Well, it's not that hard. Actually, I find it harder to write as Edward and Winry. Ah...How many times can I say _"dammit" _in a sentence, really? And I don't have that much enthusiasm over automail _( Notice how she isn't as giddy as she is in the show)_ But...I try.


	24. His Most Treasured Child

Dear Readers,

Okay, so heres the new chapter! I've had a really hard time writing this, becasue this is one of the chapters where I had to watch the episode and then write down what they say. Recently, I haven't been able to watch video's online (because we have to pay for the amount of gigabytes we watch, and our bill ended up being really high because of me), **THUS** the lack of _**His Amethyst Eyes**_ chapters. I just wanted everyone to know that I wasn't abandoning them. I just wasn't able to write this chapter until today. Anmd I wrote my other stories becasue I could. Anyways, **this chapter is a blend oif episodes 45 and 46.** Please, enjoy :) Oh, and please excuse any typos, I wrote this while fighting sleep shishishishishi.

-Ramona F.

p.s- I love you guys.

* * *

**His Most Treasured Child**

Wringing the towel with her gloved hands, Lust felt like she was made of stone. Her shoulders where heavy, and everything she did took time. But she had to push on. She had to get her back.

Her blood red eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

"Envy..."She hissed under her breath.

According to the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, Envy had stolen Winry from under their noses. She blamed her lack of stones for not having sensed him, and her duties and devotion to Scar.

But still, a part of her blamed herself.

She should have been there to stop him.

Lust sighed.

Even if she had, there was no way she could defeat Envy. And she was pretty sure he had been fed Philosophers Stones, thus his strange behavior. There was no way she could possibly win against the powerful being. Envy was the strongest out of them all. And he knew it.

That's why she was taking the Elric's on her quest to get Winry. She knew where they would be, so she had no choice but to lead the Elric's to the Humunculie and their master.

To settle this once and for all.

Her heart hammered in her chest.

She couldn't loose it now. She had to stay calm.

"You can't win."

Lust looked up from the rag, which she had been gripping rather tightly, to meet Scar's gaze. He was watching her with his sharp eyes, and the look on the mans face was telling her that he wasn't pleased with her decision.

"I know." She said.

He looked even more angered. "Then why go?"

"I have to." The woman explained, coming up to sit beside him and dabbing his face gently.

He said nothing, only stared at her face, trying to read her expression.

Their relationship changed once the Ishbalan had his operation.

No longer did he call her names, or shy away from her touch. And now, she felt like he needed her. She felt like she had to take care of him. Because he was her responsibility. She was the cause for all his sadness. All his sorrows.

The guilt Lust felt and the devotion was confusing to the humunculie, but still, she accepted it.

"Your not strong enough. You'll-"

"Why do you even care?" she asked quietly.

That shut him up, and he simply glared at her.

"I don't. I only think it's ridiculous for you to help them."

Lust shook her head.

"It's not about them."

She could feel Scars agitation as he fidgeted in his bed. She knew he hated sitting around, feeling useless. But there was nothing he could do. Winry had instructed him to stay in bed for weeks before he could really use his new limbs, since his body would be worn out. But since the operation, he had been steadily making progress. He was able to move his new arms and hands as if he had always had them. He had trouble gripping things, for he wasn't used to his new strength, but Pinako had said that he was developing almost as quickly as Edward had.

And when she had first told him of her leaving, he had tried to get out of bed. But she had forced him back down. She thought he would be over it by now...

She could see it in his eyes. He was mad that he couldn't go. Couldn't help.

"Your being reckless." He grunted, looking away from her and out the window.

She sighed and checked the clock on the opposite side of the room. It was almost time for them to leave. They'd miss the train if they stayed any longer.

Smiling softly, Lust looked back at the man.

Her eyes softened along with her demeanor, and she couldn't help but place a hand on his leg out of reassurance.

He jumped a bit, then looked into her eyes. She thought she saw a bit of worry lingering in his red irises...

"I'll be fine," the sin smiled,"I don't need you for protection. I can't die, remember?"

He didn't protest, didn't say that he wasn't trying to protect her.

And in some ways, she knew that was why he was so upset. Because, after all, she still looked like the woman he had once loved.

Still loved.

Even if the strong man claimed that she wasn't he and his brothers lost love, she still resembled her. He was still trying to protect her. That was why he had jumped in front of her and had taken the bullets of the soldiers.

A part of her was sad, and happy about that.

"You just expect me to sit here and wait?" he asked, now angry at her calm attitude. "What make's you think I'll be back when you return?"

"Where do you have to go?"

The man was so stubborn she could hardly stand it.

She knew he wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do in his current state.

Sighing, she turned to leave, sick of his foolishness.

A automail hand caught her wrist.

She turned to look back at the man, and saw that he was looking out the window. She couldn't read his expression...

A swarm of sadness invaded her senses, and she closed her eyes.

_Be strong. Strong Lust._

Cold auto mail brought her out of her daze, and she opened her eyes to find that he was caressing her cheek with his cold, metal finger tips. His eyes where torn, but his face remained a hard mask of strength and he did something she never imagined him ever doing.

Smiling, she grabbed the hand and pressed it to the side of her face. Even if it wasn't really his hand, it still felt goo to have it there. She felt her insides flutter and she closed her eyes once again.

The humunculie knew he was only concerned because she resembled his lost love, bust still...She was happy.

Her only wish was that she could have become the woman he remembered.

"Thank you." Lust murmured.

"For what?" He asked.

Looking down at the man, thinking that this may be the last time they would be together, Lust reached out and toughed her free hand to the side of his face. His skin was rough, but smooth...Her touch was delicate, but she could see that it sent shivers through him. He closed his eyes and his frown lessened. The hard edges to his face softened briefly as she leaned down.

Pressing her black lips to the Ishbalan's, she felt a part of her sigh.

Sure, she had been with men before. Had touched them before. Had seduced them.

But never before had it been like this.

Never before had she been in love.

Even if it was one sided, Lust was content.

If she didn't live to see tomorrow, she was happy that she had know this man. Had saved him.

She went to part from his surprisingly soft lips and musky sent, when an automail hand stopped her. The fingers that had been caressing her cheek wound in her hair, pulling her closer and forcing her lips back to his.

One would think that a rough man like Scar kissed hotly, not caring at all for the other party. So Lust was surprised at the soft and gentle way the mans lips caressed her own. The way he took his time giving her long, passionate kisses before tugging on her bottom lip, asking fro entrance, made her insides burn uncontrollably and a tingling sensation to go through her. She gladly complied, and felt herself being pulled closed to him as she sighed into his open mouth. There was no need to battle for dominance that usually waged with whomever the sin kissed. She gladly gave into him.

Lust had never, ever felt this way while kissing a man. She had always felt disgusted...But now, she only wanted more of him. As she ran her fingers through his short, silver hair, he wrapped his automail arms around her waist protectively, pressing her into his warmth.

Oh god, how she had wanted this. How she wanted to just dive into his passion and drown in his warmth.

She wanted to always be by his side. Always with him. She wanted to know his laughter, his sadness, his anger. Everything. The humunculie wanted nothing more than to be with this man. Forever and ever.

But she knew she couldn't. Knew she had to leave. Had to do what was right. Winry needed her.

Using all of her will power, slowly, Lust pulled away from him, and looked down at the scarred man with hooded eyes filled with passion. He stared up at her, his expression hard once again. But she knew there was something new to his eyes. The way he looked at her...She could see the hatred was gone.

"Why?" She asked softly, her breath washing over him.

"Stay." he said instead of answering.

Slowly, Lust shook her head.

"I can't..."

He pressed his lips to hers once more and she closed her eyes as his arms hold around her tightened possessively.

Breaking away from his again, Lust smiled and looked down at the man who's lap she was sitting in. "Are you trying to make me stay?" she asked.

"I'm doing no such thing." he said as he softly kissed her neck. She felt him inhale her scent and she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as a rush of desire washed over her.

The temptress knew well what he was doing, but couldn't help but slightly give in.

She smoothed his hair, loving the feel of it. Leaning down, she whispered in his ear.

"When I come back, we'll have more time to play."

His hold around her tightened, and she was sure if he squeezed any tighter, she would be snapped in half.

But she didn't mind.

A soft knock on the door brought her down from her bliss.

"Lust?" Sheska said softly.

The humunculie smiled as he felt Scar frown on her skin.

"I'll be there in a moment." The sin called out, making a mental note to kill that bookworm.

Now she really did have to go.

The Ishbalan pulled his mouth from her neck to look at her with sharp eyes, daring her to leave him.

Smiling, Lust leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his once again.

Parting from his just as quickly, she whispered against his skin;

"Goodbye."

His hold on her loosened, and she took that as a signal for her to leave. Parting with his warmth, Lust turned her back on the man and made her way out of the now small room.

Letting out a long sigh as she shut the door, Lust leaned against the frame for a moment to try and clear her head.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I LETTING YOU GO ALONE!"

She groaned at the sound of the noisy chimera, who was probably still persisting on leaving.

"I won't be alone. I'll have brother and Lust." Alphonse explained.

Judging from their voices, she could tell they where in Edward's room. Lust walked down the hall, her heals clicking against the wooden panels.

She entered the room to find Edward clapping his hands together over a bowl of dark water, then leaning over to color his hair black. Lust stared at him dully, then turned her eyes to the chimera, who was starring up at a hideous statue.

Lust tilted her head to the side, noticing Al wasn't in the room.

But hadn't she just...

"Like I'd trust that woman!" The pissed chimera fumed, glaring at Lust who simply stared back.

"Lust is on our side!" The statue squeaked.

Lust was even more confused...

"I'm breaking you out!"

"Don't Marta! Brother took a long time making this!"

Lust pointed to the statue and smirked.

"What happened to Alphonse?" she asked.

"That's just a disguise I made for him out of some materials I found," Ed explained as he stood and began to braid his hair, "there aren't any seams, so the only way to get him out is to crack him open." Ed smirked at his brother.

"Why can't I go!" Marta screamed at the older Elric, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Because we need someone to stay here and watch over things." Edward sighed.

"Yes, and to take care of Scar." lust added.

Marta shot her a look, "I ain't taken care of your boyfriend."

Lust raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"It's too dangerous for you to go Marta. The military will be looking for us, and if they find you, you'll be taken away," Alphonse added, "You can't hide inside of me."

Marta's anger slightly lessened as she looked up at the statue and smiled.

"Please Marta?" The statue pleaded with the unruly chimera.

Lust could almost imagine Alphonse giving her puppy dog eyes.

She sighed, then crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Fine," Then she placed on hand on her hip and pointed a finger at Edward, "But you better bring him and Winry back alive! I swear if they get hurt I'll kill you!"

Lust noticed the way Edward's eyebrows twitched when she said Winry's name, and the growing annoyance and pain clearly written on his face.

"Edward will make sure nothing happens." Lust said.

The chimera turned to her, her reptilian eyes scorching with her anger and hatred.

"And you," The woman said, taking a step closer, "Just don't pull any tricks. I know your kind..."

It was quiet for a few moments, before Sheska stepped into the door way, eyes down cast and a serious expression on her face.

"Your going to bring her back, right Edward?" She asked.

In the hallway, Lust could see a cloud of smoke, and knew Pinako was listening.

Lust turned to look at the boy, who was starring at the ground intensely.

"I have to." His fist tightened and he looked up to meet Lust's gaze.

"Ready?" She asked the boy.

Smiling, Lust thought about all the times she and the boy had been in battle. She knew he was strong...Stronger than any other human she had ever faced. His heart was pure, his intentions where good. But did he have enough? Was that enough to defeat Dante?

"Yes." He answered, his voice strong and determined.

Edward smirked, his golden eyes glowing with his glowing determination.

"Then let's get moving."

* * *

"Winry, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" her mother asked, smoothing her feathered bangs from her saddened blue eyes.

Once again, they where in a field of wildflowers. The winds of Resembool where picking up, spreading the sweet scent to the hills. Winry rested her head on her mothers lap and sighed heavily.

"Nothing's wrong." She answered.

She felt a tugging at her arm, but tried to forget it. She was with mother now. It was a precious time.

"Is Edward being mean to you again?" The woman asked.

_"Wake up, dammit!"_

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her side, and bolted upright.

Winry found that she was sprawled out on the ground. The sharp pain had been from a rock she had fallen on...Confused, she looked about herself. As her eyes adjusted to the odd lighting she found herself in, a snickering brought her attention elsewhere.

Looking up, she met the burning amethyst gaze of her captive.

"Dumb ass." His eyes narrowed.

Her shoulder throbbed in pain and she instinctively scrunched her body together to protect herself from the homunculus.

She grabbed at her throbbing shoulder, only to hiss in more pain as warmth spread on her palm and in between her fingers. She brought her hand in front of her face, and was confused by the dark liquid dripping down her slender hand. Looking down at her shoulder, Winry gasped when she saw a horrifying gash.

Then she remembered.

Envy, sneaking into her room and stealing her away from Edward. Him telling her he didn't know who she was, kissing him...And then...

The blond shivered when remembering the episode he had when she had said his name.

After he had cut her, she guessed she may have passed out from shock...

Her thoughts where interrupted when she noticed Envy had crouched down before her, and was studying her with a bored expression. Tilting his head to the side when she met his stare, the sin grinned.

"You look good in red." The homunculus said darkly.

Her shoulder stung as she quickly got to her feet. Her foot still hurt, but the dizziness in her head over powered everything else.

Looking around, she felt her body grow cold when she discovered where she was.

The under ground city.

She must have been asleep for a long time...

"Shocked?" Envy sneered as he also rose to his feet, dusting himself off.

She shrugged, even if it hurt. "I've seen this before."

Brushing past a pissed Envy, she began walking in the direction of the mansion she knew was hidden in the lonely ghost town. She heard Envy cuss from behind her, but she didn't care. It was freezing down there, and she wasn't just going to stand there and wait for him to take her to the safety of the mansion if she knew the way. There could be chimeras walking around, and she sure as hell wasn't about to risk it.

"Do you know where your going, human?" He asked, catching up with her.

She rolled her eyes. "I told you, I've been here. The mansions just past the clock tower."

It was quiet for a few minutes as Envy allowed her to walk on her own, possibly because he was sick of carrying her. She noted the dried blood on his tight shirt, which told her that her assumptions where correct.

He had been acting so strange...

Especially after they had kissed.

Remembering the heated encounter made her heart beat speed up...His hands on her body...His lips on her skin...His smell...

Stumbling on some rubble, Winry lost her footing and would have landed on her face, if Envy hadn't caught her. She blushed and instantly heated up. Looking down at his strong, capable arms, Winry wondered why he had kissed her...he had said he hated her...

He had no idea who she was.

And he really, really hated her.

He held her close for a moment, and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Winry felt her heart give out at the sight of his eyes, which where swirling with mixed emotions. He hated her so much...

As if snapping back into reality, Envy blinked a few times and held her at shoulders length.

His hand painfully dug into her shoulder wound, and she winced.

"Pathetic." Envy frowned, and let her go. He brushed past her, and made his way down the path she had been following. His long hair whirled behind him like a cloak, catching on an upturned pole.

Winry wanted to laugh as the homunculus abruptly stopped when his silken hair was yanked. He tried to turn, and hissed when he noticed the issue. Turning his arm into a blade, he raised it in the air, ready to whack off his air.

"No!" Winry cried, and before she knew what she was doing, she was untangling his hair from the rusted pole sticking from a giant boulder.

The silken hair moved freely between her fingers, and once she had the knock untied, it fell without a sound. She looked up at the humunculie, who was frowning down at her.

Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest.

"I couldn't let you just cut it off." She felt like she had to explain, looking down at the ground nervously. She had just touched him! He was probably about to beat her alive!

Suddenly, the humunculie began to snicker. Then, his snickers turned into laughter, and eventually he was doubled over. Despite him being crazy, Winry recognized his laughter. She had seen the old Envy use it countless times.

"You...Idiot!" He said in between his fits of laughter.

Winry blankly stared at the sin.

After a few moments, he straightened himself out and sighed. He smirked, and looked down at her. "Really, that was pointless," Suddenly, he made his arm into a blade once again, and this time, before Winry could protest, he took his hair in one fist and sliced through he emerald locks. Winry watched, horrified, as the shimmering strands fell to the ground like fallen leaves.

Her mouth dropped open, and she looked at a still smirking Envy in disbelief.

"Why did you do that!" Winry blurted out.

Envy stopped smirking and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just hair." he said.

Her mouth dropped open.

Now she was sure that he had been changed. The Envy she knew would have died before he let someone cut his hair!

"Come on, move your ass." Envy hissed.

After she composed herself, Winry tried to talk, but found it was very hard.

"Stupid human, do I have to carry you everywhere?"

And suddenly, she was hoisted off the ground and slung over his shoulder. She felt a feeling of Déjà vu as her body began to sway awkwardly, and she couldn't help but slightly smile.

Suddenly, light began to shine from the tips of his now short hair, and she closed her eyes from the intensity. The powerful aroma of lilacs engulfed her senses and she felt silk tickling her face. When the mechanic opened her eyes, she found his hair to be long again.

She rolled her eyes.

"Just hair?" She mocked.

"Shut up or I'll drop you." He hissed as he leapt from bolder to bolder. He began to move rather quickly, and she started to feel light headed from all the blood rushing to her brain. She found that having her eyes open was making her feel more sick, so instead she closed them.

"I'm kind of used to this." She said to herself.

"Huh?" Envy grunted.

Winry didn't know whether to answer or not...

"What did you say?" Envy hissed.

"I said, I was used to being carried like this." She said, irritated slightly.

It was quiet for a few moments, and all that could be heard was her breathing and heart beat.

She began to feel a strange sense of calm, and she almost felt as if she could drift off to sleep at any moment.

"How did we meet?" Envy suddenly began, startling her from her slight peace.

The question came from out of no where, and she licked her lips. She wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't want him to hurt her again...But if there was the slightest chance she could get Envy to remember her...

She figured she didn't have much to loose at this point.

"Well...Like this I guess." She said, trying to really remember how...

He mad a frustrated noise. "What do you mean, like this?"

"You kidnapped me." She clarified.

It was quiet for a few more minutes, before he spoke again.

"I don't remember that.." he said, almost to himself.

She was a bit eager now...

"En-"

Abruptly, he stopped, and dropped her to the ground. She landed with a thud and lost her breath momentarily. Coughing, she looked up at Envy to yell, but closed her mouth.

His eyes where alert, and looking at something in front of them. She got shivered at the deathly glare in his amethyst eyes, and the way his lips pulled over his teeth.

"Good work, Envy." A male voice said from across the sea of debris.

Winry tiled her head, not having heard it before.

She heard approaching footsteps, and tried with all her might to stand.

"You brought her here, just as the master ordered."

whoever it was, Envy clearly did not like them. His face went from hatred to disgust as a man appeared from behind a large chunk of concrete. Winry gasped.

It was the Fuhrer...Military uniform, eye patch, and all.

He smiled as she had seen him do in the paper.

"Master will be pleased." The brown skinned man said.

Winry's eyes widened.

_So, Ed and Al where right..._

He walked up to her and frowned down at her shivering body and messy appearance.

"She's hurt," he leaned down and held out his hand, "Here, let's fix you up."

His smile stayed on his face, and Winry was even more terrified of him than she had been of Envy when he lost it. Before she was forced to answer him, Envy growled and grabbed onto her arm, yanking her into a standing position.

"She's fine," He ground through his teeth, "I don't need your help, Pride. I think I can handle a human."

Pride's smile faded and he opened his teal eye to look into Envy's.

Winry was reminded of two snakes, staring at one another before striking. She got chill up her spine when Pride took a step close to her, plastering his smile back on his face.

"You better get these wounds dressed, you could get an infection."

She gulped and nodded her head slightly.

"Follow me." he said, then turned and began heading in the direction from whence he came.

Beside her, she heard Envy growl, "Damn puppet."

Grabbing her arm again, he dragged her forward.

The rest of the way passed in silence as they followed Pride. Envy had let go of her arm some time ago, and now she trailed after both humunculie as she painfully made her way down the rocky path. She could see the mansion, and was slightly glad she would have a moment to rest.

But now that she knew about Dante...And her real intentions of having her kidnapped the first time, she was still scared. What if she tried to steal her body?

The mechanic shivered at the thought and decided it was best not to think about it.

"Sloth." Pride greeted as the doors opened before he could open them.

Winry's heart went to her throat as she took in the form of the woman who had been so kind to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but stilled when she saw the new shade to her eyes.

Amethyst.

"Pride," She nodded to the Fuhrer, "Envy." She smiled coyly at the annoyed sin.

Her new eyes fell on Winry, and she smiled again.

"We seem to be having a lot of visitors recently..." the sin commented as the rest of her body turned into water.

Envy impatiently sighed.

"First Hohenhiem of light, and now this girl..." The woman said before disapearing in the darkness of the mansion.

Both Envy and Winry stiffened.

"Edwards father?" She whispered.

Envy bristled.

"WHAT?" The teen snapped, racing up to Pride and grabbing him by the shirt collar.

Pride simply smirked down at the homunculus. Hissing, Envy pushed him away then raced forward, pushing through he great doors to the cold mansion. Winry watched his retreating from with wide eyes, clearly confused.

She nervously looked up at the man's one eye. It closed as he smiled.

"Lets hurry before he makes a scene."

The humunculie pushed open the doors and led the shocked girl into a strange place she didn't recognize. Winry took in the larger ceiling and grand room, which hadn't been there before, with an open mouth. She had never seen such a place before...

She guessed Dante must have changed it all with alchemy or something, since the other homes in the underground city where destroyed.

Looking around the spacious room, Winry couldn't find Envy, but guessed he must have run off to find whatever he was looking for. She had to wonder, why had be been acting so strange? Well, stranger than he had been.

"Thank you for your hard work, Fuhrer." A cold voice said from across the room.

Winry's insides chilled along with the air as Dante made her entrance. Her cold eyes fell on Winry, then turned to the homunculus beside her. The cold woman smiled.

Pride bowed to the smiling woman.

"You know there are no legends about the philosophers stone in the north," Pride commented as he made his way to the approaching woman, "Even if we provoke them, no one there will know how to create a philosophers stone."

Winry tilted her head, curious as to what they where talking about.

"It doesn't matter," Dante smiled, "Our only objective this time is to cover up our tracks."

From behind, Winry saw the tall man still.

"Those who have been close to the philosopher's stone will die," She continued, "There will be no exceptions for your soldiers."

Winry stilled, but continued to listen intently. She wasn't quiet sure what they where talking about, but she knew Edward had to be involved somehow.

"So Mustangs no the only one your after." Pride said.

Dante smiled sultry then looked at Winry for a brief second. "Of coarse."

Winry narrowed her eyes.

"Anyone who had anything to do with Maes Highs will be killed in action, and Envy's going to see to it."

Winry felt a chill go down her spine as a door from her far right opened.

"Are you talking about me?" An effeminate voice said from the opened doorway.

Winry noted that the look in his eyes was swirling with anger and hatred, yet his demeanor was surprisingly calm from the abrupt fashion he had entered the mansion.

But as that cruel smile spread on his face, Winry knew that he was just holding in his anger. He walked over to the woman, his delicate shoulders slightly hunched and his long hair messily in his face. Winry gulped when she noted how narrow his pupils where...

How terrifying he was.

"Envy, didn't I tell you head north when you returned?" Dante asked, her smile falling.

"I heard _he'd_ be here." He said, the smile still in place.

Pride placed his arm in front of Envy and scowled.

"Don't be rude, Envy."

Knocking his hand away, Envy looked up at the man as his smile vanished, "get out of my way, you puppet." he spat, his voice dark.

He and Pride stared at each other for a moment, and Winry could once again feel the friction between the two.

"Don't insult my work, Envy," Dante called, causing the green haired sin to turn around, "A homunculus who can age like a human is hardly a puppet. He;s my greatest master piece."

Winry looked at the brown skinned man with wide eyes.

_A homunculus who can age?_

"Where is_ he_?" Envy asked, his voice quivering with his rage.

Dante's face became confused.

"Who precisely is he?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb! You know who I mean," Envy snapped, "The bastard who made me the way you made Greed and pride. The one who's been jerking me around." His hunched his shoulders once more and made his graceful hands into tight balls of fury. She could see his muscles twitching under his smooth skin, and his teeth catching in the lights of the vast foyer.

It was quiet for a moment before Dante answered. A smile graced her pale lips.

"Oh yes...You mean Hohenhiem."

Winry's eyes widened.

_The one who made him? But that doesn't make any sense! Envy said he was four hundred..._

"He came here! I know he did! So where is he?" Envy asked, his pupils dilating once again as he bared his razor sharp teeth.

"Missing your father? I'm touched." Pride said, smirking at the ground.

The blond girls eyes widened and her lips parted.

"Father?" She whispered.

Instantly, Envy span on his heals and leapt at the Fuhrer. The sin kicked him so hard, he sent the man rolling back wards. Winry watched with wide eyes as he tackled the man and straddled his chest, punching the ground beside his head with only half of his might, but still splintering the stone.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW!" Envy screamed.

"He's dead." Dante said.

"Dead?" Winry whispered, dropping to her knees.

The man who had been so kind to her...Dead?

Edward and Alphonse's father?

"He's not," Envy said frantically, his face a mixture of disbelief and hatred, "He can't be dead yet..." Raising his fist in the air, Envy's eyes where wide and crazed, "I'm going to kill him myself."

Chills went down Winry's spine.

"I broke the union of his soul, his mind and his body. He's good as dead." Dante smiled.

Envy raised his head and his eyes widened.

"No, it can't be!" he cried, then rose to his feet and stared angrily at the calm woman.

"Why didn't didn't you tell me! It was for me to do!" Raising his hands into fists once again, "ME!ME!ME!" On every word Envy would beat the the stone floor into oblivion just as he had the night before. Pride scurried away, getting to his feet quickly and straightening out his coat and disheveled hair, then returning to his masters side. Winry moved away just in time as the ground beneath her gave way and was nothing more than a giant crater.

As he through his tantrum, Dante and pride watched calmly while Winry blinked a few times in shock. She wondered if her threw these a lot...

"Of coarse, his sons are still alive you know..." Dante said over the echoing sound of his destruction.

Winry's heart leapt into her throat.

"It was for me..." Envy wailed as his arms began to loose their gusto.

"They have the Philosophers Stone with them, but then, I'm sure you don't need that."

_What?_

Envy stopped.

"They have the stone?" he asked, still staring wide eyed at the ground before him, "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. But if things continue the way they are they will regain everything they lost."

The cold woman's eyes once again fell on Winry briefly, before returning to the now rising humunculie.

"No..." He hissed.

"Such a shame, isn't it? Those two boys he loved are gong to regain everything, and you alone, who should have been his most treasured child," She smiled, closing her eyes and flipping her pin straight hair. Her lifeless blue eyes bore into Envy, who's face was down cast, "You will gain _nothing._"

_His most treasured...child?_

"They won't," Envy said, his voice sounding like a demons and sending even more goosebumps down Winry's body, "I want to witness their faces as I take the Philosophers Stone away from them..."

Dante and Pride looked at one another, smiling.

Envy's face was a terrifying mask of pure, and utter hatred. His eyes gleamed devilishly, and the shadows on his pale face warped his beautiful features.

"I want to witness them loose _everything_."

* * *

Lust closely clung to the wall.

She could hear someone jumping on the bed of the hotel she and the Elric's had chosen for the night.

Alphonse?

No, she knew he wouldn't do such a childish thing. And Edward had left the moment they had arrived, stating he had some business to attend to.

She had also left a little while ago, needing to cool her head with a walk. When she had returned, she had heard strange noises in the room...

"This note says he went to see Shou Tucker..." She heard a familiar voice murmur.

Her eyes widened then narrow.

_Sloth_.

"Who's that?" Wrath asked happily.

"No one...Wrath dear, take care of things while I'm gone."

The jumping on the bed stopped, and little foot steps could be heard.

"Your leaving?" The boy asked.

"For a little while."

Lust could hear footsteps approaching, and she quickly dashed behind a wall.

She listened intently as the footsteps went down the opposite hall, then disappeared.

She waited a few moments afterward.

_So, it's just Wrath then?_  
Making her hands into claws, Lust grimaced.

"Al?"

Her eyes widened and she looked out into the hall again to see Edward running into the room. Straight into a trap.

"Dammit Edward." She hissed as she made her way to the room.

"Today's the day," She heard Wrath snicker, "I'll take this."

"Sorry, my arms not for sale," She heard Edward grunt, then a stranger series of noised followed, "Let go!' The alchemist cried out.

Lust entered to find Edward looking down at his armless hand, and Wrath fussing something to his body.

She pressed the tip of her knives to the back of Wrath's head, and he stilled.

"So, this is where you've been hiding." Wrath said, and she could feel the manic smile in his voice.

_Yes, he's had the stones...I can feel it._

"I'm not hiding from anything." Lust stated, moving around Wrath. He also moved to where the point of her blade was now in his face, and he was standing in front of the desk. Her heels broke the glass from the shattered window.

"You really think that by pretending to be on his side, he's going to help you become human with the Philosopher's stone?" Wrath smiled manically.

She felt Edwards eyes on her, and she knew he was probably considering this.

"No."

Wrath made his hands into fists.

"Then why turn your back on your own kind!"

She narrowed her eyes, but didn't answer him.

"Traitor!" Wrath screamed, then grabbed something from a half opened desk drawer and flung it at her.

She felt her body being immobilized as that damned locket wrapped around her finger.

Wrath punched on Edward, pinning him to the bed and using his impossible strength to hold him down.

"Okay Wrath-"

"Don't bother begging for your life, Elric." The homunculus sneered.

"I wasn't about to." Edward grunted, "I was just going to say 'go ahead, take my arms and my legs too. I don't even care!' I've got the best automail mechanic in the world!"

Desperately, Lust tried to move, but it was no use. She felt like she couldn't breath. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"What are you talking about?" Wrath hissed.

"Ask yourself this, Wrath, if you take my arm and my leg and attach them to your body, do you really think that will make you a human being? I have artificial limbs and Al's a suit of armor, but our souls make us human beings, not our bodies. That's something you'll never have!"

"Shut up!"

Suddenly, Wrath was flung across to the room and Edward built a large wall in front of them.

He yanked the necklace from off her and she let out a big breath. She watched him put it on his pocket, and she narrowed her eyes as she tried to breath.

"You...brought that...?"

His eyes met hers.

The wall was suddenly broken down, and Wrath charged Edward once again. The two went sailing through the window.

Lust frowned as she followed, landing before the two as they struggled once again. Edward was flung off of Wrath and sent skidding down the dark alleyway.

Lust stood in front of him, barring her knives and pointing them at the homunculus.

His shoulders quivered in anger.

"TRAITOR!" He screamed, as he made his way to her.

Lust batted him away, making him fall back again.

"Traitor, traitor traitor!" Wrath cried as he ran to her again, she easily avoided him, then went to strike.

Wrath smiled, then help up the locket she had seen Edward put in his pocket.

Her body was frozen again and she fell backwards, frozen in place.

"Dammit!" Edward hissed, probably realizing that while in their struggle, Wrath had swiped the locket off him.

"You just couldn't be patient, could you?" The boy asked as he made his way to her stiff body.

Wrath put his foot down on her chest and smiled darkly.

"Didn't she already say she'd make us into humans if we found the Philosophers Stone for her?"

She did not recognize this boy.

He couldn't possibly be the Wrath she had known...

"You know our master had no intention of making us all human..." Lust managed to say.

"Well I never really cared if she helps me or not," He stated, reaching forward and clutching one of her fingers, "I've got my own strategy for becoming a human, Lust."

The sound of twisting mental and her screams filled the dark alleyway.

Suddenly, the wall beside her jolted out and hit the homunculus. She heard Edwards quickened footsteps, and suddenly she could move again. In a flash she was back on her feet, and digging her fingers into the child.

She punned him to the rubble, and looked down at the boy she once knew, his twisted face looking up at her as she pressed the tip of her blade to his forehead.

In one quick motion, he wasn't moving and she retracted her claws.

Not caring to look back at the startled boy she new was behind her, Lust began to walk forward, stepping around Wrath's body. She knew they didn't have much time until he got up.

"Let's go."

They traveled in silence for a few moments, running down the street.

Lust could understand that Edward didn't trust her, so she wasn't mad about the locket. She knew is she where in his position, and after everything she had put him through, she wouldn't be so open to trust him either.

"We have to hurry, sloth went off to your brother a while ago." she said.

"Do you know where Al was going to meet Tucker?" Ed asked.

"The laboratory he worked at before he became a state alchemist is near by. I assume they went there."

They continued on for a moment.

"Wait!" Edward said, "Wait a minuet."

She stopped, along with the boy.

"I didn't promise you anything you know...I'm not planning on turning you human!"

Smiling sadly to herself, Lust looked out on the cold, dark street with amethyst eyes.

"I know, Edward."

* * *

Okay, so there you have it! i really, really like the scene form episode 46 where Envy had his freak out. I watched it 12 times. lol so, please tell me what you think! And sorry for the wait, once again, not my fault!


	25. One Death at a Time

Dear Reader,

Hello my duckies! so happy to be uploading! I'm very pleased with this chapter, and am glad to say it's a delightful cliffhanger! I love leaving my babies on edge! Well, reviews are always welcomed! I've already started on the next chapter, because, let's face it, I've recently been sucking at uploading. Oh, and I have officially gotten myself kicked out of the 11th grade. Wonderful. Now I do virtual school..But, hey, more time to write I guess :) And recently I've rewatched the entire Samurai Champloo series...Gawd, Mugen and Jin are super bad assess.** And HOT TO TROT!** I've also watched all of the Inuyasha movies, and let me say just one more thing...**I WISH SESSHOMARU WAS REAL SO I COULD EAT** **HIM!** Ahem, and without further adue, His Amethyst Eyes, chapter 25;

-Ramona F.

P.S- This chapter is based off of **episode 47**! watch to understand the action scenes kiddies!

* * *

**One Death at a Time**

"Envy..." Dante moaned under her breath. Her cold hands tightened their nearly lifeless grip in his long silken hair as the sin softly kissed her pale neck. The woman leaned her head back onto the pillow of her giant, four poster bed as the teenager bit down on her snow cold skin, sending goosebumps down her spine.

"Hurry...We don't have much time..." She breathed as her grip tightening in his hair almost painfully, but only slightly annoyed the sin.

Obeying her wish, Envy brought his knee up to part her legs. It was true, they only had a short amount of time to be together, since he was assigned to retrieve the younger Elric later at that buffoon Tucker's lab. He thought it silly that she would corner him like this when she needed him else where.

"Mmmm...Please Envy..." she whispered, parting her legs and revealing the puckered, purple flesh that was between her upper thighs. Momentarily disgusted, Envy wrinkled his nose.

Frowning into her sickly sweet skin, the humunculie had other things on his cloudy mind.

His thoughts turned to his father with a mixture of disdain and something that felt oddly like...Regret? Sorrow? He wasn't quite sure. Envy figured that he regretted not being able to kill him with his own two hands, as he remembered vowing shortly after that bastard left him to start his new family. He recalled spending time with the man...Recalled his fatherly smile...Remembering him brought a wave of nausea and both nostalgia to over come him, but still, he let a bitter smile grace his snow white lips.

_So...That bastards finally gone, is he?_

Sadness flickered in his half open eyes for a moment, before he let them close tightly.

He couldn't help the anger he felt when he thought of Dante killing him before the sin had his long awaited chance to. The nerve of her! Taking what was rightfully his...

Envy growled against her skin.

Still angry with her, and truth be told, not wanting to be with her at the moment, he teased her by disobeying her instructions to take her as she had so desperately wished. The thought of even kissing her had him queasy, and the promise of going any further was sickening to the shape-shifter. Despite his current displeasure, a part of him was telling him he had to do these things. Had to take her or else...Or else he momentarily would fear something bad would happen. That he would be punished. Envy thought it ridiculous, to be punished for not fucking the woman as she wished, but still, she possessed some sort of power over him. Which was another reason for Envy to question the current situation...

Was he doing this really of his own free will...?

He was no fool. On the contrary, when Envy wished it, he could be quite intelligent. So the feelings that where over coming him now, and the nagging sensation in the back of his mind, telling him to obey along with the flood of strange emotions and memories...It just didn't make sense to the teen.

Hesitating before biting down on the gasping woman's skin, Envy momentarily recalled being with that girl the night before ...He recalled how her lips tasted...Eyes ablaze and alight, warmth spreading beautifully to her cheeks. Not at all like the corpse he was now seducing. That girl was completely different...Unique...

Hatred and desire burned within him, recalling their lustful encounter wistfully. So different from the one he was currently taking practice in.

Envy smiled evilly against the skin of the rotting woman, remembering the taste of the girls blood. It had been delicious and sweet, just as it was in his hazed memories. He wondered for a moment what the girl was doing...The last time he had seen her had been after his manic episode in the foyer. He had curtly thrown her into a room and ordered her not to leave, insulting her than threatening her, and finally slamming the door behind him. Moments late Dante had found him...Which led to his current situation of pleasing his master.

He remembered, with slight annoyance, that she hadn't said a word to him. Only had looked up with those damned eyes of hers. Those eyes which he hated, yet desired all at once. He knew what Dante told him about her...How she was evil, just as the Elric's and his blasted father. But something about her was...Obscure than the way Dante had described her. She didn't seem very evil to Envy...And he, being a villain himself, could sense evil in another. And the girl held no menacing presence, no ill will toward him. If anything, she was trying to remind him of something, trying to convince him of something...But he had been told not to listen to her so called "lies". But now that the sin thought of it, he had detected no faults to what the girl said. She had been telling the truth to him when he asked how they first met, a question he asked more out of bored curiosity than anything else. And what she answered hadn't been a lie...He could sense in her voice that she told nothing but the truth when she spoke.

_Could it be that Dante was wrong? That she was-_

Dante suddenly pushed him away from her. His predatory eyes snapping open, thoughts flying from his mind, he stared down at the dark haired woman with a emotionless expression. Her pale eyes looked over his features, searching for something within him.

Staring into her blue eyes, he unconsciously compared them to the humans.

His upper lip curled slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" he finally asked, backing away from her to sit on his knees. He really could care less, but he could tell she was trying to get his attention. She would sometimes do that, and it annoyed the sin to no end. He really, really didn't understand her...

"I should be asking you that." Dante said coldly, her eyes narrowing.

Envy bared his teeth, but didn't say anything in response to her accusation.

They sat in a stale silence for a good five minutes before she asked, with slight suspicion; "Did something happen? With you and that girl"

Envy blinked once, "No." He automatically lied.

_She can tell?_

Alarms went off all through his head, but he remained calm, having gained decades of experience on the skill of lying. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked at her as if she was insane.

"To think I would touch that human wench. What's wrong with _you_?" He hissed.

She stared into his eyes for a few moments, then let a coy smile grace her lips. She sighed heavily, the tilted her head to the side.

"It was silly of me..." she said softly.

He only grunted in response, looking away from her to the door.

Slowly sitting up, she brought with her the coldness the alchemist always carried around with her lifeless form. It radiated from her rotting, disgusting flesh and made him slightly pull back. He noted that the human was warm...And her shoulders and chest where not the color of the ugliest of bruises that he knew human flesh could sustain. The rotting flesh smelt ghastly, but she concealed it with a terrible perfume which burned his nose and made it itch. He remember Hohenhiem wearing it as well...

"Am I beautiful?" She asked, lacing her hands behind his head as she smiled softly, bringing his attention back to her eyes.

Envy averted his eyes from hers as he answered, "Yes."

Her lips inched closer to his, "Do you want me?" She whispered.

Envy stiffened. She had asked him this before. Countless times. And every time he would answer yes. It would flow from his mouth. But now...He didn't. And he knew he didn't. The sin wanted nothing more than to be alone...Away from her.

Looking down into her cold eyes, Envy tore himself away from her. In moments he was on his feet as his other half screamed to get back on the bed. But he didn't listen to that part of himself.

"Envy?" Dante asked, clearly confused by his actions.

The green haired teen didn't answer, only turned sharply on his heals and made his way to the doorway, teeth bared and fists clenched. His head began to pound, his body screamed to turn around...

"Envy!" She called, angry now by his clear dismissal of her orders.

Opening the massive double doors, Envy stepped out into the darkly lit hallway, not looking back as his name was screamed once again. He let them swing shut behind him.

Even though he had managed to break away, he still felt troubled. He fidgeted and began stomping down the hall.

_Why?_

Images of a smiling man with sandy blond hair repeated in his brain. The man smiling sadly at him, then turning to leave out a doorway...Images of watching the man in trees, late at night, as he could see with his strong eyes the small family he had made...The gurgling, smiling child in his arms...Edward Elric. He recalled the jealousy that burned within him...And the new name which he had been given because of it.

_Why did he leave?_

He punched a wall, but continued on, not caring about the splinters of wood that where now pushing themselves from his hand.

_Why did she kill him?_

As he closed his burning eyes, he recalled the first time he had met his father...The way he was now.

Mist enveloping around his body. A dark, dense room with an awful smell. He felt that his body was...Mangled. Pulsing. Oozing. His breath came out in rasps from the twisted, strangled mouth, giving momentary life to a body that he could barely call a form. As the mist cleared he saw a man. He was on his knees, with his head bent forward and blood on his shaking hands, glasses catching in the dim light.

"William?" the man asked, lifting his tanned face to stare into the mist with golden eyes.

_William?_ He remembered thinking as the man slowly held out a bloody hand, fingers sprawling.

As the mist fully cleared, and the mans golden eyes fell on what the creature guessed was his own misshapen form, the man stiffened, then recoiled. Tears fell from the mans eyes.

From his twisted lungs he let out a screech that was hardly human.

"Um...?"

Envy opened his eyes to find a pair of blue orbs to be looking up at him in questioning.

Looking about himself, the sin realized he was slumped in the doorway to the room he recalled throwing her in. His hand on the door handle was shaking along with the rest of his body, his breath coming out in ragged, labored breaths. Envy had no clear memory of walking to this room, and he could not fathom his reasoning for coming...

Blinking a few times and trying to clear his aching head, the girl continued to stare up at him, what seemed to be confusion and worry in her delicate eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes flickering over his facial features in what he guessed was an attempt to access him.

He scowled, "I'm fine."

As he tried to right himself, he found a sense of nausea to over power him, and he stumbled forward a bit. The girl placed her small hand on his chest, trying to support him as his breath blew against her neck. Her smell alarmed him at first, triggering dull memories.

He tasted a bitterness in his mouth.

"No, your not fine." The girl said, and slung his arm over her shoulder much to his surprise.

"What are yo-" he began.

"Just be quiet." She said, interrupting and surprising him once again.

"I told you I'm fine, _human_..." he hissed through his teeth, trying to break away from her.

Once he was standing on his own, he felt a wave of nausea take him over, and he nearly fell once again. The girl, seeming to wait for this, caught him without so much as a noise when she took on his weight.

The homunculus felt hot, and light headed. He tried to swallow, but found it was impossible to do so. His eyelids also felt heavy, and he couldn't help the fluttering of his eye lids as he suddenly felt tired.

Envy felt his body being laid down of something soft, and his eyes fluttered open to see the girl hovering above him. He frowned as she began to remove his head band.

"Stop...!" he half halfheartedly growled.

Ignoring him, she pulled off the head band. Toughing her soft hand to his forehead, her delicate face became focused. He stared up into her eyes, licking his now dry lips.

_She's so strange...So..._

"Your really hot..." She commented under her breath, then removed her hand and leaned down. His eyes widened when her face came inches with his. Envy recalled kissing her the night before, and felt a tightening in his groin when his amethyst orbs fell on her pink lips.

His heart fluttering in his chest, Winry pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes in concentration.

Confused, Envy blinked a few times, a dark blush reddening his pale cheeks.

"What the hell!" he hissed, but she didn't stop.

"Yes...You do have a fever." She said, her sweet breath running over his lips and just daring him to close the gap between them.

He couldn't believe this girl! Here they where, just inches apart, and she wasn't going to kiss him! Wasn't afraid that he might hurt her as he had threatened many times before?

As she pulled away, Envy felt anger swelling inside him, and acted on instinct.

Grabbing the back of her head, despite his ailments, Envy caught the girl in a frantic, sweltering kiss that she returned with surprising flavor. Envy growled into her mouth as he almost savagely parted her swollen lips with his own, then thrust his hungry tongue inside her welcoming mouth. Delighted by her eagerness, Envy grabbed onto what he could feel was her body, then, wanting the dominance he craved, brought her body onto the bed, rolling over her in one quick movement. She gasped into his mouth, but seemed to be strangely used to his startling maneuvers. She gladly arched her back for him. Their bodies formed together in a hot, tangled embrace. He felt ever inch of himself yielding to this girl, and he momentarily forgot who they both were...

How different, he thought in the back of his mind, this was to kissing the other woman.

He could feel her begin to struggle, gasping for air. As a humunculie he could last long lengths of time without breath, and his stamina was outrageous, but she was just a human. Reluctantly, he parted from her lips, but did not move far.

Their breath ragged, hot and steamy, the girls eyes fluttered open to stare into his with confusion and pleasure. Cockily, Envy smirked.

"I want you..." he purred, trailing a sharp nail down her cheek. He saw her shiver, and a surge of delight and dominance coursed through his veins.

"And I will have you..." Whispering, he leaned forward to capture her lips once more in a hot, urgent kiss, but she stopped him, putting a finger to his lips.

He growled, prepared to bite the finger off if he had to.

"N-no..." She whispered, then looked up into his sharp eyes with her own dewy orbs. He could see tears threatening the brims of her eyes, and could not fathom why she would be upset. She was eager just a few seconds ago!

"T-this isn't right...T-this isn't y-you..." She whispered, her voice shaking as she searched his eyes.

The sin couldn't understand what she meant, and batted her hand away to continue what he had started. He would have this girl. He would take her, and then be done with her as he had planned the other night.

Snaking a hand up her shirt, Envy surprised the girl by grabbing onto her breast. She gasped, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please," she whispered, "Please don't..."

Anger flashed in his eyes, and he squeezed her tightly, causing her tot cry out in pain. Apart of this pleased and satisfied the sadist within him, while it disturbed him. He knew he shouldn't care about forcing her, while at the same time he did. It annoyed him that she was so willing, then wanted to stop. Was she just teasing him?

Envy narrowed his eyes in rage.

"If it where the Fullmetal pipsqueak, would you not oblige?" He hissed, recalling how the bastard had pursued them when the sin had stolen her. How distraught he had been...The sin didn't doubt for one second that the pipsqueak hadn't had his way with her already...

Envy's blood boiled at the thought of him getting to the girl first. He knew it was ridiculous that he should be jealous when he felt that he hated her, but still...he was, in fact, jealous.

"Answer me!" he nearly screamed into her face.

She began to cry. Tears fell freely from her eyes. He noted that she did not cry like other human women he had seen. Her face did not distort in anguish. But remained the same, and held it's own sorrowful beauty. She only allowed tears to run down her flushed cheeks...He felt the urge to lick them away, wondering what they tasted like...

Despite her current distress, she cupped his enraged face with her small hands. Staring deeply into his confused, angered eyes, the girl gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Please...Please, try to remember...Remember me...Us..." she whispered fiercely, her eyes never leaving his.

As he was about to answer, a knocking on the door behind the pair caused Envy to turn.

Standing in the threshold was a wide eyes Gluttony, who nervously began to suck on his hand at the sight of Envy's enraged face and current situation.

"What, swine?" Envy hissed.

"Master said you go now..." The fat man whimpered.

Envy had almost forgotten the task he had been assigned. Sighing, and lazily staring down at the girl, he shot her a look that told her this wasn't over, then slowly detached himself from her. Wiping away what he thought where remnants of her smell, Envy turned sharply on his heals and, with a dark look on his heavenly face, made his way out the door as if nothing had just transpired between him and the human. He stopped only to slam and lock the door behind him, pausing briefly when he heard the girl burst into a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

Stilling for a moment, he felt a part of him hesitate.

_What did she mean? Remember us?_

"Envy?"

Sneering, he looked down at the portly man who eyed him with fearful, glowing eyes.

Kicking him in the stomach, Envy laughed his usual, manic howl as the fat sin doubled over in pain. He decided that's what he deserved for interrupting him when he was about to take that wench.

After his laughing fit, Envy moved down the hallways with predatory silence, going to elevator which led to the fuhrers office. He knew he didn't have enough time to run across the deserted underground city. Once he closed the cage door to the elevator, he transformed himself into a plain soldier, smiling a lopsided grin as he made his way up the elevator shaft.

Rubbing his hands in glee, Envy's human face became menacing.

"Ready or not, here I come..."

* * *

Using the hard, cold stone of the warehouse Edward made himself a new hand. As the blue light faded, he stood, staring down at the hand with a blank expression. His eyebrow rose slightly, testing out the movements and the hands limitations.

_Damn...Win's gonna be pissed..._

His heart sank, and he made the hand into a fist. Determination and anger rose up within him. Their search would still be continuing if Alphonse hadn't left them like he had...

The sound of a metal door of some sort opening brought him from his thoughts, and the blond turned to see none other than his brother, and that creature that looked so much like his mother. She stood with a serene look to her pale face, long flowing skirt, ouroboros tattoo and all.

Edward bared his teeth, rising his shoulders slightly in anger.

"I should have know," he hissed, "Step away, right now."

Alphonse nervously looked to the humunculie, who made no intention of moving, them back to his brother. "brother, you don't understand..."

"Ya, she got to me to, Al.." Edward began, staring down the humunculie, "But it's lies, she not our mother."

"I know what she is, all right? But still-"

"She's using our memories to manipulate us, period." Edward interjected, growing angrier by the second. "That _thing_ doesn't have a soul..." he finished, his voice slightly calmer.

He watched with burning eyes as the monster twisted her face into sadness, looking at him with inhuman eyes. "You weren't always so cruel, Edward dear." She said.

He didn't intend to answer her, only stared at the thing with a look of hatred and anger.

Shuffling from behind the two interrupted the family feud, and along came the twisted creature that had once been the alchemist Shou Tucker. His upside down face was more crazed than usual, Edward noted.

"Please Al, once more..." he whispered in his breathy voice, reaching out to the tall fourteen year old with his desperate claws.

Al stiffened, lifting his arm and backed away in surprise and slight fear.

"Tucker...You could have killed Al by bringing him here alone." Edward said, then his eyes became wide once he noted Al's side...

The metal of his armor looked as if it had been eaten through, and their was an ominous, glowing purple light glisten from inside his brothers empty shell.

"The stone has equivalency after all..." Al stated nervously, "He used it Ed. And this is what it took." Al looked away, possibly from shame.

Edward's shocked face distorted into rage once more.

"So he tricked you into coming here, and then did this!" He clenched his flesh hand into a fist and shut his burning eyes tightly, "Dammit there's so many idiots asses I have to kick! I'll have to start carrying a list just keep track of 'um all!" he spewed, then regained his composure. "Come on Al, let's get moving."

It was silent for a moment, before the sin know as Sloth spoke.

"You don't need to worry, Edward."

Edward hunched his shoulders and braced himself.

"Why? You plann'en to bring my brother back to is real body for me? Or are you just going to bring him back to your master and use him until there's nothing left?" Edward ranted.

Slowly, Sloth began to smile, Edward stiffened. That couldn't be good...

"Al step away!"

clapping his hands together, Edward felt the same alchemic rush in his veins. The same he always felt when he preformed alchemy. Blue light enveloped his hand, and he could feel it transforming to his will. Instead of his usual blade, and not wanting to waste too much time here, Edward formed his hand into a machine gun. Aiming at the still smiling woman and the frightening, retreating for of Tucker, Edward began to fire.

Instantly, Sloth transformed herself into a human shaped mass of water. The bullets hit the surface of her body, jolting it and coughing the blue waters to ripple and churn. Once the water began to separate and drop down into a lowly puddle, Alphonse gasped for the creature he let trick him, reaching out for her.

"No!" The younger Elric cried, standing before the puddle protectively.

"Don't be stupid Al!" Edward barked, baring his teeth at his stubborn brother.

Edward watched in hatred as slowly, the humunculie's head began to form out of the puddle she had once been, face contorted into sadness and fear. "Edward your hurting me..."

"Nice try, but I know it takes more than that to kill you!" Edward turned, then took off running as he watched the sin reform herself, her body rising and recoloring from the puddle she had dissolved into.

Boots slapping against the stone floor, Edward could hear Sloth running after him. Suddenly, he was tangled in what he guessed were her arms, now transformed into long spheres of water. He struggled, but was pulled back by the crushing force of the liquid.

"Your mother was talking to you..." She taunted over the loud sound of his thick boots being dragged against the floor and the grunts of his struggle.

He looked back, seeing her pleased smile, and smirked himself as he noted where they where standing. She must have seen this, because she tore her eyes away from him and looked to see where he had led her.

"What is this?" Sloth demanded upon seeing the array he had trapped her in. The strange circles and long cross symbol with the serpent.

"It was the same array that was at Dante's house when I killed Greed." Edward shouted, remembering the moment in which he accidentally killed the only humunculie he knew to be slightly good. "It's designed to seal a homunculus, isn't it?" He asked, looked back to see her eyes wide with alarm, then narrow with confidence.

"That's quite clever of you...But your going to need more than that." The thing boasted.

Edward smirked.

"Oh don't worry, I know. The remains of the human that died. The one the transmutation that created you was supposed to bring back. It can cripple you..." Struggling to dig in his coat pocket as he explained, Edward managed to produce a small, rectangular wooden box. He narrowed his eyes once seeing it, knowing it's content,s but didn't hesitate to ran back to the woman, fighting the currents her restraints made and confusing her. The bounds expanded, and he had just enough time to fuse the bow into her chest. She began to tremble, and her mouth dropped open in shock and what he guessed was pain.

"Brother what is that!" Alphonse cried from the distance.

Slowly, the translucent skin of the woman began to shrivel and turn gray, then begin to dissolve into water, falling to the now shinning ground.

"She's our fake mom Al. This is her weakness...The real thing." Edward's eyes grew momentarily resentful as he recalled digging up his mothers grave to retrieve that weakness.

"What?" Al breathed, seeming to comprehend what his elder sibling was explaining, "You dug up her grave? Without even telling me! What's wrong with you?"

"In case you didn't notice, we're fighting for our lives!" Edward shouted, angered by the blatant stupidity of his sibling.

Slowly, the mass that had once been the beautiful Sloth began to feel about the array, probably trying to wash it away with her little hands.

The tapping of heals from the darkness of the warehouse could be faintly heard.

"Give it up Sloth, "Lust said, emerging from her hiding place, "Your not going to be able to dissolve this transmutation circle." She faintly smiled, raising a hand and turning her hands into blades, "I made sure to carve it out especially deep for you."

Edward looked at the sin, who he strangely could now call his allay. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the locket which he knew could bind her.

"Thanks, I owe ya one." Edward aid, throwing the silver chain and locket at her without a second thought..

Flinging it away without the bat of an eyelash, Lust smiled, "I hope you don't believe I did all this for the locket, Fullmetal."

Before he could answer, the now weak voice of Sloth spoke.

"Lust, how could you betray our master?"

"Betray? That's an interesting word for you to use, Sloth." then sin said, taking a step closer to her victim.

"What are you two talk'en about?" Edward asked, suspicious.

It was quiet for a moment before Lust spoke again, her eyes seemingly far away.

"Memories. Of the people we were," Looking up at the ceiling, her eyes filled with a sadness, Lust spoke with a soft voice, "They're subtle, but they're real."

Edward watched her as her lip slightly trembled, her eyes gleaming. He couldn't comprehend what she was talking about...Well, he did, but he couldn't believe her. He knew what a humunculie was...A monster. Not the person it was supposed to be.

"It took me a long time to understand what I saw, "She continued, "Books say we shouldn't have memories. Or if we do it's just visions of the alchemist who made us that we see. But they're wrong," Her voice was soft, so so soft, but held a fire that made Edward listen, intently watch her as she spoke, "Those memories are mine. I was...I was an Ishbalan woman, deep in love..."

That's when Edward's anger sparked.

"No you weren't."

Ignoring him, Lust looked down at the mass that was once her companion, "Sloth remembers. But she's let our master fool her into not caring about her sons."

Edward had had enough.

"She 's not our mom!"

"Or maybe she really is, but she;s not yet complete." Lust said, as if she had been pondering over the matter for her entire existence. Maybe she had, but Edward didn't care to ask.

Angrily, he stared at the sin who claimed to have been an Ishbalan in love. The alchemist didn't consider what she said true for a second. He knew what was right. What the facts where.

Suddenly, Al rushed forward Grabbing the box with their mothers remains, he flung it with all his strength, sending it flying across the warehouse and shattering window as it went to an unknown place.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ed said as he rushed in the direction the bow had flown, but was pushed to the ground by Al. His arm shown with a strange symbol, and his brother glowing, soulful eyes looked down at him in warning.

"Just stay down Ed! I'm not gonna let you do this to her."

Getting up, Edward bared his teeth. "Don't you understand if we don't get rid of them their just going to keep hunting you down! They have Winry!" Edward narrowed his eyes, "Or have you forgotten that? Have you let that thing blind you?"

He just couldn't believe him...How could Al let himself be tricked like this? Let that thing into his head?

"No, I haven't forgotten, Ed. But the truth is that Mom's remains paralyze this homunculus, that proves what she is absolutely, and where she came from. We created her that day..."

Getting to his feet, Edward looked up at his brother in annoyance.

"Right, she's a homunculus, we know!"

"Humunculie are born when an alchemist goes against the laws of nature. Whether she has a soul or not, it's our fault she exists!"

"Exactly my point!"

"She's our responsibility!"

Edward held out his hands, "Which is why we're the one who have to kill her!"

"NO!"

"DAMMIT AL!"

"Don't worry," Lust said, interrupting the brothers quarrel as she took a few steps forward,"She's harmless now."

Not understanding what she meant, Edward looked at her in confusion along with his brother.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lust?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Lust?" Sloth asked wearily, looking up from the large amount of philosophers stones she had thrown up. She blinked a few times, as her eyes distinctively changed from amethyst to a dark blue so much like their mothers. Looking up, startled, she seemed to not know where she was.

"W-what's...H-happening?" sloth asked, sounding entirely different from the way she was before.

Edward stiffened, making his hands into fists.

"What's going on!" he shouted at the dark haired sin, who was still staring down at the water creature.

"You ate them, didn't you Sloth?" Lust asked, her voice slightly sad.

Sloth looked down at her hands, which trembled. Her face distorted to sadness, and she closed her eyes, letting tears spill. "I-I'm sorry...S-she...Forced us..."

Running up to Lust, Edward placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her until she looked him angrily in the eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Batting his hands away, Lust hissed at him.

"Don;t you see? The stones where controlling her!" Lust shouted.

Edward's eyes went wide, and his face went blank for a few moments. He didn't understand what she was talking about...For real this time. "W-what...What are you saying?" he asked.

"Do you not remember how Wrath was when you first met him? How carefree and childish he seemed? Don't you think it's a little strange that he changed so drastically? Went for the innocent he was to a monster who wanted your blood?"

Ed recalled meeting the strange boy for the first time, when on the island they where forced to live on for a month as children. He remember the savage, yet childish look in his large eyes. Then he remembered the way his pupils had dilated...The strange red cords that had appeared on his back...studying Sloth, he now noticed that thus cords where gone, as they where on Lust.

"Your...Your right...he was different." Al said.

Edwards shook his head.

"No! That makes no difference! We still have to kill her Al! She's not our mother!"

"But she's not evil, either." Lust hissed.

"She's right Ed!"

"Edward," Sloth said, her blue eyes still dripping with tears, "She's right...Please..."

Edward closed his eyes tight, then shook his head. He ran, ran in the direction he remembered the remains being thrown. He had to end this. Had to get rid of another obstacle to finding Winry. Another threat to his brother and to himself. He didn't know what was true...Didn't know what was happening. But he had to get the remains. Had to kill the creature he had created all those years ago.

Once outside, he looked around, seeing clear blue skies and dirt surrounding the warehouse. Mad, golden orbs darting about, Edward stiffened when he took in the sight of Wrath slowly standing up with the very box Edward had been searching for.

"You were using this to hurt Mom, weren't you?" he asked, voice surprisingly softer than usual.

Edward clenched his hands into fists.

"Your Mom? Wrath, you've got a serious face of confusion ya know."

"I'm not confused at all Edward,"The boy said, slowly looking up at the teen, "I'm just taking away everything that was yours."

"that creature in there isn't my mother either."

"I think your the one that's confused." Wrath said snidely.

"hand it over." Edward demanded, holding out his gloved hand.

Seeing how the sin made no move to return the box, Edward ran forward, about to wrap his arms around the child and claim what was his. Using his agility, Wrath jumped into the air effortlessly, using Edward's head as leverage to bound into the air higher, causing the teen to stagger and grunt. Landing erect a few feet away from the now stumbling blond, Wrath still held the box in his pale hand. The fiend didn't hesitate to bring the remains to his chest and morph it within himself.

Edward's eyes widened and he paled.

Wrath turned to him once he was finished, and Edward watched with wide eyes as the corner of the sins mouth pulled up in an unfriendly, triumphant smirk which revealed rows of razor sharp teeth.

_Dammit...!_

* * *

Lust looked down at the still crying sloth. Blowing a piece of her bangs from her face, the dark haired woman sighed impatiently as she crossed her arms over her plentiful chest.

"Really, now, Sloth...Pull yourself together."

"B-but I-sniffle-c-can't-sniffle-help it! I feel so t-terrible!" The younger sin whined.

"Please mom, don't feel bad." Al tried to sooth her, placing his large hand on the shuttering woman's back.

"Oh Alphonse! I-I'm s-sorry!" She cried even harder.

"Your making it worse, boy." Lust chided.

"Sorry..."

She knew they had to leave soon. Wrath would only cause a problem, and she couldn't save him yet. She had only had enough time for Sloth, ans still had to convince Edward not to kill her. She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

Like that was going to be easy.

A large crash interrupted the silence of the warehouse (save for the sobs of Sloth)

Lust and Al watched as the entanglement of bodies that where both ed and Wrath rolled on the now glass covered floor. Breaking apart and rolling away from one another, Wrath looked up, his eyes wide an alert. He saw his "mother" crying, and then looked to Lust.

"What are you doing to mom!" he demanded.

"Mom?" Al said, clearly confused.

Lust sighed once again.

"Funny, that's what I said. But it turns out that he wants a mother so bad that he's picked himself out a new one." Edward said, rising to his feat.

Lust smirked, and sloth dried her eyes.

"Wrath...?" she whispered, as if not recognizing her beloved boy.

But then again, Lust thought bitterly, I wouldn't have recognized him either.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Wrath suddenly shouted, running blindly at Lust and Al at top humunculie speed. And having learned from envy, that was pretty damned fast, Lust noted.

Wrath went to the conveyer belt of guns that were being manufactured in the lonely factory, and began to tough each one as he ran, collecting them on his arm. Lust gasped, her red eyes suddenly wide as she noted the number of guns the boy now had fused with his arm. Wrath shook his arm, numerous clicking sounds alerting lust to run. Even if she couldn't die, without having had the stones in a while it would be harder for her to regenerate. Taking off, Lust wasted no time on running for cover as the boy let out a strewn of bullets in her direction.

"Al! Take Sloth and go!" Lust shouted over the loud noise of Wrath's bane.

"B-but what about you!" Al shouted in the distance as she heard the sound of water slithering inside him.

"Go!" She shouted as she looked out from her hiding spot, hearing his soulless footsteps fading away. Running forward and allowing the bullets to hit her, Lust felt numbly as the bullets lodges themselves deep within her skull, arms...Everywhere. Focused, she whipped out her blades, gracefully running towards the angered child and in one fatal swoop, sliced the guns from his enlarged arm as if they where made of tissue.

Wrath hissed in anger, taking a step back to bare his teeth.

"Go," She instructed the lingering Elric, "I've got Wrath."

Edward looked at her for a moment, then to Wrath. He ran forward, but not before stopping. He didn't turn around as he spoke.

"Don;t get yourself killed. We need you to find Winry."

A curt smile formed on her lips. She fanned out her long blades before her, never taking her eyes off her new opponent.

"You insult me Fullmetal. I thought you had more confidence in my skill."

Wrath hissed and Edward swayed, then looked back for a moment, From her peripheral she could have sworn she saw him smile, but he dashed off before she could determine.

"Now," She purred as the bullets began to push themselves out of her beautiful face, falling to the ground with a clang and landing by her high healed feet, "Don't you think your too old to be crying for mommy?"

Wrath smiled his new manic grin, forming his arm back to normal.

Lust didn't give him the chance. Placing a proud hand on her curvacious hip, she pierced his chest with three fingers. She made the cut clean and deep, but knew it would only take him out for a moment.

Her suspicion was confirmed, after Wrath dropped to the ground for only a moment before he shuddered and breathed. His eyes darted around for a moment, and Lust narrowed her eyes. Going for the head was her best option. It knocked him out longer.

He gasped slightly as he knelt before her.

"You can;t win..."He rasped, then seemed to gather himself and smile, "I'll just keep coming back to life."

Lust, having already known this, stared blankly at the child.

"Oh, that's only as long as the stones are in you," She said, raising her hand with an unfazed expression, "Didn't you know?"

Wrath's face fell.

"And I can soon change that."

He scrambled backward, getting up clumsily like the child he was, running blindly away from the cold woman who remembered once being his sibling.

"I'll just rip them out of your belly, "She called, "One death at a time."

As she pursued the lad, she swiped at him without mercy for the boy he once had been. She knew there was no way of saving him...If she ripped the stones from him, taking with her the lives he had eaten, he would die. That was the fate of the youngest sin.

He skillfully dodged her attacks, but she didn't let that phase her. He was clumsy, made mistakes. She was confident enough to know she would get him in no time.

"I'll get my way!" he declared hastily, moving out of that way as her claws came in close reach of his head. "I'm going to become him!" he moved to the right then left.,

Tangled in their wicked dance, Lust stepped further.

"And what exactly is the point in that?" Lust asked, having never understood herself.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as only a child would, "it's the whole point in everything!" Dodging another one of her attacks, Lust paused to stare at the child.

"Why should I exist if I'm a creature like you?" Wrath asked.

Annoyed by his statement, Lust decided to teach him a lesson.

Crying out in clear pain, she sent the child flying, landing harshly on the ground a few feet away.

"using you was a mistake from the start..." Lust commented as she walked foreward, arms crossed.

Wrath smiled, sitting up. He looked confident...she didn;t like that. What was he plotting? He was obviously weaker than her...

Lust arched an eyebrow.

"And why's that Lust? Because I can use alchemy? Or did you forget that detail?"

She stiffened, then looked down to see where she was standing.

_Shit!_

Spinning on her heals, Lust made a run for it, desperately running from the array.

But she was too late.,

hearing the distant sound of hands being slapped together, and seeing that blasted locket at her feet, Lust was brought down to her knees as a blindingly bright light enveloped the floor.

A fleeting image ran through her mind...The image of Scar crying while they where in that abandoned house...She saw his face, the face of the man she loved, spilling tears.

She wondered, for a moment before she closed her eyes, if he would cry if she was gone.

Lust let a sorrowful smile grace her dark lips.

Or coarse, his sympathy and love was too much for her to ask.

As she began throwing up the stones, Lust thought back to her final moment with Scar...

The way his hands had felt against her skin...His mouth moving against hers...

She would never feel that ever again.

As the last of her stones dissolved, and the light faded, she was left gasping for breath as the crestfallen sin felt her power slipping away.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Wrath said, his voice moving closer as he came to stand along side her. "To be a human so you could die with them."

She stopped her gasping and looked at the puddle of stones.

But she was seeing something else...A memory...

"Maybe you are right...Where did I come from..."

A man with alarmed, red eyes staring down at her through a mist, blood covering a white lab coat...This man. She once loved that man...

"...And where will I go when I die. Maybe all this time...That is what I wanted..."

Scar as a boy, looking at her while standing on a grassy hill, his hair darker and eyes much more kinder than they where now...But still, she loved them all the same.

She smiled.

"...The freedom to find out..."

The sound of Wrath turning his hand into a blade was distant...All the could be heard to the fateful woman now was a ringing in her eyes, and the dull clattering of breaking glass.

Feeling herself fall forward, Lust closed her tearing red eyes, smiling to herself.

_Sorry...Looks like I won't be coming back after all...Scar..._

* * *

**WILL LUST BITE THE DUST? WILL EDWARD STOP BEING SUCH A STUBBORN ASS? AND DID ANYONE ELSE THROW UP DURING THAT SCENE WITH DANTE? **Ah, yes, well, imagine how I felt, having to write it. Oh, and Envy is smart. It's all on the _**FullmetalAlchemistWiki**_...I hope yall enjoyed this slice, and please, don't hesitate to e-mail me if you got confused in any parts, and reviews and comments are humbly accepted.

Ramona out!


	26. Cavalry

Dear Readers,

**5/6/11** I have officially edited and updated this chapter, adding in a few changes that I'm sure a few of my readers will notice.

Okay, so here it is! It's not as long and meaty as I wanted it to be, and just as a warning; I may add some more to this and re update. So be on the look out! i just really wanted to get this out before this month was over! Believe me, I've been working on this all month, coming up with the ending and all that...Not that I'm saying it's near being over, but I've been coming up with a lot of good plot twists, and this chapter had a lot of stuff happening! So, enjoy, and this chapter is taken from** episode 48**, but only a small scene. Anyways, ENJOY MY READERS!

-Ramona F.

P.S- i don;t know why, but during this chapter I kept listening to Jeffree Star. I'm a freak.

* * *

_**Cavalry**_

Edward was pissed. Which was an understatement.

As he stared into the glowing red spheres of his younger brother, who stood a good ten feet away from him, he couldn't help giving him a bitter glare. Alphonse was harboring the creature that claimed to be their mother inside his armor, protecting it. The thing that had been the cause of the loss of his limbs, and his youngest siblings entire body, save for his soul. Their sin.

And now, Lust claimed that it was the fake philosophers stones that made her evil.

_Ha! Like I'm going to believe that crap!_

Exhaling, Edward knew he had to calm himself in order to make Alphonse see he was wrong.

"Al, look-"

"No Ed! Your wrong! She isn't bad!"

Edward bared his teeth in wrath. "She's got you fooled!" He hissed.

"You heard what Lust said about the stones! And can't you tell a difference?" Al plead, holding his arms out as he took a step forward.

Stubbornly, Edward shook his head. They all had to die. Every single one of those humunculie. In his eyes, they were nothing but abominations. Sins of foolish alchemist, like himself, who couldn't bare with the loss of a loved one. Creatures who start war, anarchy, just for the sake of a mystical stone in the shameful dream of becoming that which they claim to detest. Edward cringed inwardly, recalling Lior...The red light shining down on the chaotic city and the thousands of soldiers, evaporating them into nothingness...Well, if that's what it took to make the blasted thing...The sacrifice of human lives to such an extent...He didn't care if he ever got his limbs back. Edward wouldn't allow for pointless bloodshed.

The humunculie and their wicked master were to blame.

They not only stole lives of countless humans, but had also stolen someone precious to him.

He tightened his hands into a fist, recalling Winry being kidnapped right before his eyes.

"Al, this is your last warning...Help me, or..." He struggled with the words...

Al stiffened, but seemed to be angry, and held his ground. "Or what Ed?" He challenged.

Edward stared into his brothers glowing eyes. Remembering what he looked like as a child, Edward looked away quickly, realizing that he would never be able to return his body to his brother. Would never be able to fix the huge mistake he had made all those years ago...

"Just stop it."

Edward stiffened when Sloth softly spoke from inside of Alphonse.

"It's pointless to argue with him Alphonse...Edward isn't the sort to listen to reason when he's angry..." she chuckled sadly, "Like someone else I know..." Her voice was almost airy, wistful. Not condescending and malicious, as it had been moments before...Edward wouldn't let her trick him, wouldn't let her fool him like she had Al. He could see through her act.

"Shut up!" He yelled angrily, running forward but stopping a few inches away from his brothers chest, as to not touch the markings on the metal there and cause a reaction.

"What do you know, anyway? Your not our real mother!" He quipped.

He heard the dripping of water from inside his brother, and the sound of breath being exhaled sharply. "N-no...No, I'm not." Sloth agreed, sniffling a bit.

Blinking a few times, Edward clenched and unclenched his fists in aggravation.

What was with her change of attitude? Was she playing the part of "having changed"? Or did she think him a complete fool?

"Then you don't agree with Lust? When she says you are our mother, but not complete?" He asked, staring at the armor fiercely.

The echo of her sigh rang throughout Al's entire body, along with her sloshing about.

"I'm not really sure...But I do...I do have memories of the two of you. That is true," She chuckled under her breath once more, "And I do have this sense of protectiveness over you boys...I do not know why...Perhaps it's my memories driving me...Or possibly because I really do care about the two of you."

Baring his teeth like an animal, Edward's fiery stare bore into the armor.

"Stop lying." he hissed.

A sigh, then the swishing of water.

"I am telling the truth." She insisted.

The eldest Elric took a few steps back, then turned around, not wanting to look at his brother, nor the sin. He didn't want to believe what she was saying. Didn't want to give into yet another sin, at least not one that he himself had created. This thing...that creature...Was she telling the truth? The rational part of his alchemist mind was telling him to destroy her now, to listen to the facts, which where clear and simple. The humunculie where evil, vile beings who's soul mission was to cause devastation in order to gain what they wanted. He knew he should destroy them all.

But the other part...The part that was still a teenage boy who deeply cared for his brother, the girl he loved, and missed his mother...That part was being completely irrational. Telling him to give her a chance, and to hear what she had to say. Maybe Lust was right about the stones...And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Greed had broken away from the rest of the humunculie after having been in some sort of chamber for a long period of time, with out access to the stones...And he was the humunculie that Edward actually felt bad about killing. Also, there was Wrath...Who had definitely changed since he and the little creature had first met. Maybe he should listen to her.

_Maybe if we work with them, we can get to Winry faster..._

But that was going against everything he stood for! To help them...The very creature that looked like his mother, and had used that to it's own advantage countless times! That was wrong...But...If it would help them find Winry quicker...

_Maybe I could giver her a chance-_

A startling bang, and the shattering then fall of glass from the other half of the warehouse stopped his train of thought. Both he and Al looked in the direction from whence it came, confused and startled. Inside of Al's armor, Sloth sloshed around, and whimpered-Yes, whimpered-at the sound.

"What was that?" She called, her voice echoing.

"Brother, what was that?" Al asked, his voice quivering an coming out in a whisper.

"I-I don't-"

A sharp cry filled the air, coming for the area they had heard the bang. It was strangled, and cut off too quickly to have ended well.

Edward stared off, narrowing his eyes for a sign of anyone emerging from behind the tall crates, which where protecting them.

All became quiet. Too quiet for Edward's liking. As he stared off in the direction of the noise, he all but too late remembered who it was that was in that direction.

_Lust!_

Scuffling could be heard, someone stepping on glass, another cry...Without a second thought, Edward pushed himself forward, using his automail leg to propel himself like a bullet, whizzing across the warehouse.

"Brother!" Al called, the sound of his empty footsteps falling behind him closely, along with the sloshing of water.

"Wait-Edward! We don't know if it's safe!" Sloth warned.

"Shhh!" Edward snapped as they neared the noise, which had grown louder. Yes, someone was definitely whimpering...

"Who are you!" He heard Wrath growl as they hid behind the large crates.

Edward's blond eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Grinding his teeth, he looked back at Al, who was standing close to him, but not close enough to cause a reaction. Holding up his fake hand, he motioned that he was going forward but for Al to stay back. Reluctantly, Al nodded his helmeted head, his large body quivering slightly. Turning his attention back to the noise, and the harsh breathing of Wrath, Edward inched himself closer to the edge, then, he slowly peered over the edge of the crate.

Eye's widening considerably at the sight before him, Edward stepped out from his hiding place, his mouth dropping open.

"Scar...?" Edward breathed.

Blood red eyes looked up from the unconscious Lust's face, staring into his own amber orbs. The Ishbalan's eyes tightened, and he nodded his head, as if acknowledging him.

"Edward." he said gruffly, then turned his attention back to the rather pale, and weak woman he was cradling tenderly.

To his shock, Edward's eyes widened even more, as he looked at the man's arms.

_Winry's automail..._

He hadn't seen the finished product of Winry's work, but he had to give her credit. The limbs looked both deadly, and beautifully crafted. Usually the eldest Elric didn't notice those sorts of things, but now, as the tall dangerous man hunched over, the lights gleaming off his deadly looking arms as they cradled the fair humunculie, Edward felt a chill roll up his spine. The man's bright, ruby colored eyes locked onto Wrath, who yelped in fear of the menacing man. His face, which was always set into a scowl, was sinisterly calm, deadly. With eyes that wanted to see the small creature suffer for hurting the quivering temptress. His eyes, never leaving what Edward guessed was Wrath's face, narrowed once more.

As he slowly stood from his crouch, glass crunching beneath his thick boots and falling off his dark trench coat, Edward noted the broken trail of glass which led to the array. The alchemist figured he must have jumped through the window beside the one he and Wrath had busted earlier, possibly as a distraction to startle Wrath from whatever he had been doing to Lust. And from the looks of it, she had been close to loosing her life. Puddles of melted Philosophers stones lay at the now standing man's feet, slowly dissolving into nothingness.

"Let me go!" Wrath hissed, sounding as if he was struggling with someone.

Confused, Edward stepped further from behind the large crates surrounding the Ishbalan and the wounded homunculus. His eyes fell upon a rather strange sight.

"Marta?" Al confirmed, confused.

The snake chimera was currently holding her beloved buck knife to the enraged humunculie's throat while she shamelessly had him pinned to the ground, wriggling beneath her for dear life. While one of her combated feet was pressed squarely to his small chest, her opposite knee was lodged in his groin. Edward winced at the pressure she put to it when he bucked beneath her once again, then cried out as she jerked her knee upwards.

Looking up from the boy's agonized face, her eyes falling on Edward and Alphonse, she smiled with her puffy lips. "Hey boys! Glad you could join us."

"W-what are you doing here?" Al demanded.

Marta's smile drooped as she pouted.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"And what's Scar doing here?" Edward asked, looking at the colossal man with suspicion.

Scar tore his murderous gaze away from Wrath, then inflicted it on Edward, who was used to it after all the times he had fought the Ishbalan. But he knew it would make a normal man piss his pants.

"I came for her." He stated the obvious, gesturing to Lust, then looking down at her with a focused gaze.

As if on cue, the woman began to stir slightly in his arms, moaning softly.

"Mmmm..." Lust murmured, clearly confused as to what was going on. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, thick bat wing lashes moving rapidly, her eyes focused onto reality.

"S-Scar?" She whispered, reaching up with a feeble hand to caress his cheek softly, barely touching him.

Scar nodded his head softly, and Edward noted that his eyes slightly lost their malice as he looked at the weary enchantress.

"I...I'm not dead, am I?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"No, but you would have been if it weren't for me and lover boy here." Marta chided, smirking at the temptress, who jumped a little at the sound of the snake chimera's voice.

Looking over and seeing the crude chimera, who cheekily smirked at her, Lust groaned.

"What is that reptile doing here?" she asked, her voice still weak but managing to insult.

Marta's mouth dropped open in clear anger. "Hey, I didn't come to save your sorry ass!" Marta looked down at Wrath, then scowled, "And if anyone's gonna kill you, it's gonna be me! Not some kid."

"Now I wish I had died..." Lust said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute...When did the two of you leave Resembool?" Edward asked, wondering how they could have gotten here so quickly.

"Not long after the three of you." Marta explained, then gestured to Scar, "He made sure to wait until he knew the train you had gotten on had departed to sneak on. We rode on top."

Edward's mouth dropped open. When they had been on the train, they had to run, due to the officers discovering them. If Marta and Scar had been hiding...Then that would mean that they actually had gotten to Central before them.

"So you go here before us?" Al asked, realizing the same this his brother had.

Marta shrugged. "Pretty much."

Edward pointed to her, enraged.

"We told the two of you to stay behind!"

A blood vessel appeared on the blond chimera's brow.

"If it weren't for the two of us, Miss dark and dreary would be toast!" She eyed Lust and smirked, "But I have to say that it was pretty dumb of her, walking straight into that little twerps trap..."

"What was that, snake?" Lust hissed, trying to sit up in Scars arms. Grunting in pain, she only fell back with a clank as she hit his automail, wincing slightly.

"Try not to move so much, without the stones your weaker."

Edward looked back to see Sloths' head poking from Alphonse's side, worry streaking across her smooth features, filling her navy blue irises.

"What the hell?" Marta shuddered, clearly startled by the head now sticking from the small hole in Al's suit. "W-what's that?" She asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Sloth." Edward grunted under his breath.

"I...I'm fine..." Lust tried to sit up once again, but gasped and held onto her stomach in clear agony.

"Woman, lie still." Scar snapped, causing Al and Ed to both jump.

Obeying him, much to everyone's surprise, Lust lay back into his arms, turning to look at Edward with a sad smile. "Sorry...Looks like I'm useless now."

Before Edward could reply, Wrath screamed, his rage cutting through the air.

"GET OFFA ME!"

Suddenly, Marta was thrown half way across the warehouse. Falling into a pile of crates, they smashed under the chimera, a short cry coming from her lips as the wood pierced her skin and dust clouded around her.

"Marta!" Al cried, taking a step forward, but Edward placed an arm in front of him.

"Al, run." he ordered, taking a step back himself.

"B-but brother what about Ma-"

Wrath let out another cry, lunging wild eyed at Scar, who leapt back from his bladed arm. Scar narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth in displeasure as he briefly looked down at the sin in his arms, who was shielding her face into his chest, quivering slightly. He dodged attack after attack from the child, who seemed very angry to have been stopped from carrying out whatever he had been about to do before the snake had stopped him.

"Wrath, stop it!" Sloth cried from withing Al, them emerged, holding up her gloved hands as she materialized back to her true form.

Edward watched with disbelieving eyes as she wrapped her arms around Wrath the same way she had with Edward earlier, trapping him in her powerful tentacles. Binding his arms, she began to drag him backward, away from Scar and Lust. "Calm down!" She ordered.

He thrashed about wildly, even going so far as to bite the water that held him, not hearing her pleads.

"Please Wrath, you must stop..." She plead, eyes soaked with tears once again.

"Why is he attacking her? Didn't he say she was his mother?" Al asked, looking at Ed for answers.

"The creature seems to be in a rage."

Edward and Al jumped at the sound of Scar's voice beside him, since he had been on the opposite side of the room moments before. He held Lust to his chest, and walked to Alphonse, holding her out to him. Al took her, obviously hesitant about his markings. But, fortunately, humunculie could not set off the array for some strange reason-Possibly because they weren't human-and he effortlessly held her to him.

"Protect her." Scar instructed the younger Elric, locking eyes with him for a moment before he turned to leave. Quickly, Lust grabbed at his arm, her eyes wide.

"Wait-"

Scar didn't give her a moment to finish before he tore his arm away from her grasp, then looked down at Edward with his piercing stare. His mouth was folded down into it's usual frown, and he looked as he always did...But Edward knew there was something different about him..Something...

"Go. We'll handle the child."

As he said this, Wrath broke free of his restraints, looking back at Sloth with hateful violet eyes.

"Mommy, why are you doing this?" he hissed, clearly confused at her actions.

"Wrath, please listen, your being-" The woman began, trying to reason with the boy, but he seemed to be in a daze of sorts...A rage uncontrollable, unstoppable. Moving faster than usual, he lunged at Sloth, slapping his hands together and turning her arms into thick stems of ice, reaching all the way to her shoulders. It was obviously painful, and Sloth cried out.

For some reason, this slightly angered Edward. He felt a tightening in his chest as he watched the face of his mother distort into pain. And he had to question why Wrath was attacking her, when he clearly had been protecting her before...

"Mom!" Al screamed, then went to run foreward.

"No Alphonse!" Sloth screamed, stopping him in his tracks and causing Edward to gasp. her face was still twisted in pain, but it also held the protectiveness of a mother who's child was in clear danger.

"Edward, take you brother and get out of here!" Sloth ordered, taking on the tone he remebered his mother using when she was angry, "Now!"

As a chill rolled down his spine, he heard a low, menacing growl. He watched as Wraths animalistic eyes shifted from Sloth to where Edward stood, and the boy bared his rabid, wild teeth.

"This is your fault, isn't it?" His voice rumbled with hate as he stared at who was clearly his next target.

"Edward, run!" Sloth screamed, trying to stand.

As Wrath went to move forward, pushing himself off the ground and darting forward in a rushing leap, Marta's arms went around him next. The side of her face was dripping with blood, seemingly to have been caused from the gash on her head, but still, she held on with a fierce gaze.

"Get out of here Edward! Go!" The snake woman called, gritting her teeth.

Wrath bit down on her arm, causing a torrent of dark blood to burst from her stretched limbs. The chimera hissed in pain, and tried to hold on longer, but not until the boy began to try and pull a chunk of her flesh off with his powerful jaws. Marta retracted her arm, cussing hotly under her breath,forming it back into it's normal length and holding down the part of flesh that was barely holding on to the bone. She went down to her knees.

"Marta!" Al cried once more, taking a few steps forward.

The snake looked up, pain clearly etched onto her face, which was dripping with perspiration.

Wrath lunged once again, turning both his arms into long scythe-like blades that gleamed a deadly sheen. He ran, race determined, mouth soaked in the chimera's blood. Jumping in the air, he went down like a missile, feet first, to take down Scar. The Ishbalan held his own, putting up his arms above him to block the boy. But Wrath was only using him as leverage, and bounced off the scarred man's new prosthetic limbs, landing in a crouch, inches away from Edward Elric.

* * *

Winry stared blankly at the bed sheets. They where burgundy, and quite soft.

Her eyes where blank, as was the rest of her, and she had not moved from that exact spot of the bed in two hours. With her legs drawn to her chest, the mechanic sat in a daze-like state, replaying what had transpired between she and the humunculie she had fallen in love with.

She had been trying to sleep, since she was pretty exhausted from having walked on her hurt foot (Which still throbbed) she had been sitting on the soft bed, thinking about the kiss she had shared with the emerald haired humunculie, when she had heard something thump against the door to her room. Then, the door had opened, revealing who else but Envy himself. But he had been...In a trance. His eyes where wide, but his pupils so large to the extent of them making his eyes look pitch black. He had been shaking, and looked to be on the verge of tears. Worried, Winry immediately went to him to make sure he was alright...One thing led to another, and she ended up checking him for a temperature, using a method she had learned from her grandmother recently.

When she had pressed her forehead to his, Winry had definitely felt electricity run through both of them, and she was sure Envy had felt something, because he had..well...He had kissed her quite forcefully. And when Envy kissed forcefully...

_Whew..._

Getting delightful chills up her spine just thinking about it, Winry tentatively touched the tip of her fingers to her lips. She recalled the way he had touched her...Had made her feel...She had completely lost herself in him, as she had the other night...And would have let him have his way with her, if he hadn't spoke in the way he had...In a way that made her remember that Envy had no recollection of their past together. That he just simply wanted her...Because...

Because...

_Because...?_

And that conclusion was the reason why why she had been sitting on the bed for two hours after he had left, reducing her to tears because she was so confused.

Why on earth would he still kiss her when he claimed he hated her? Wanted her to die and all the other numerous threats he had made? He was actually worse than when they had fist met...At least then Envy didn't have memory loss. And his temper was much better...Not to mention that he didn't press her for sex, or have black outs where his eyes turned black...

No, Winry preferred old Envy much more. Sure, old Envy was still cruel, slightly sadistic, and had a grin that could make a child cry...But that Envy...that Envy was the Envy she fell in love with...

And she would get him back. Somehow..She would get out of this, and get him to remember her, if it was the last thing she would ever do!

But the problem was, how was she going to get him to remember? And why didn't he remember?

_Did he hit his head?_

She rolled her eyes. The probability of Envy being so clumsy as to falling and hitting his head was out of the question...and if he was to somehow hit it against anything, she knew that his scull was harder than the densest of steels.

So, if not through an injury, then how? How does one just forget a person?

_Poof_, their gone?

_Magic?_

Winry thought for a second, then shook her head.

_If not magic than...Alchemy then?_

She didn't exactly know how alchemy worked, but she didn't think it could alter thoughts...But then again, she didn't know much about alchemy...

Sighing in frustration, Winry curled up into a ball and nestled into the bed, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her head was about to explode from over use.

As a tear fell from her eyes, she bit her lip to fight off tears.

"No..."She said to herself softly, "No more crying Winry Rockbell. What would the old Envy do if he saw you now? He'd call you a miserable little cry baby, that's what..." She smiled, imagining him calling her that, "You stupid human," She tried in her best Envy impersonation, "Don't just sit around crying like a weakling! Do something!" She began to softly laugh at her measly impersonation...But she was slightly comforted by her made up Envy pep talk.

Closing her eyes, Winry decided it was best for her to try and get some rest before she tried to think again. So, pulling the warm sheets over herself, Winry snuggling into the plush bed, glad that Envy had given her one of the better rooms. And as she inhaled, she smelt the scent of lilac...

Drifting off to sleep with a smile on her face, Winry murmured, "...Love you..." Before a fat tear rolled down her pale cheek.

* * *

Wrath smiled a deadly grin, his lips dripping with ruby red blood as his starling eyes bored into Edward's form, revenge clearly swirling around in their violent depths.

Edward leapt back as the sickly blades came dangerously close to his nose, grunting in annoyance.

"Al, run!" He screamed, hoping his sibling would listen to him.

"DIE!" Wrath hissed as he jumped in the air and spun, the blades nearly hacking off Ed's braid as he ducked down.

Still in a crotch, Edward slapped his hands together, and as Wrath landed before him, he quickly touched the floor. Stone slithered up Wrath's legs, up his torso, then covered his arms, easily welding onto his malleable homunculus body. The stone reached his neck, and for now, he was stuck.

Standing and dusting himself off, Edward locked eyes with the sin, who was squirming madly in rage, baring his fangs and hissing. His thick, ebony hair whipping around him as he moved his head rapidly from side to side, strands sticking to the thick blood on his face. "I"LL KILL YOU!" He screamed madly while thrashing about.

The blond only shook his head, then looked about the small rag tag team. Marta was still across the room, blood dripping down the side of her face and arm, but standing proud. His eyes went to Sloth, then narrowed. She was having trouble standing, her arms still frozen solid. Going against everytyhing he stood for, Edward walked over to her, ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind telling him to stop. As he came close to the humunculus, she looked up at him, her eyes large. She frowned.

"Why didn't you run when I told you to?" She snapped, her voice taking on a motherly tone.

Edward narrowed hisw eyes, buit crouched down before her, slapping his hands together.

"Spare me the lecture. Your not my mother." As he pressed his palms to her frozen skin, the material turned back to liquid. Blinking in shock, Sloth looked down at her arms, then back to him as they turned to flesh.

"Thank you." She said tentively.

shrugging, Edward stood and surveyed the damage his broken hand had endured. It was dented, and a bit stiff, but he could still manage.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Wrath screamed, interrupting his inspection.

From beside him, Sloth stood. He watched her from the corner of his eye, watching as she looked at the demon child. her eyes where sad, full of somber. He remembered seeing her look like that when she was looking out the window, searching for his father on the horizon of Resembool. As he thought of this, he couldn't help but wonder why she had told him to run, and why she had helped them...

His amber eyes widened as a singer tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. It was the only time he had ever seen a humunculie cry.

As Edward watched the creature who's face so resembled his mother, he couldn't help but wonder if her tears where real, or fake.

"She alright?" Marta asked softly, coming to stand near Ed.

Edward looked away from her form, and to his wounded friend. Blood still pored down the side of her face, thickening in clumps as it clotted. The wound on her arm also looked painful, and the skin appeared to be hanging on by a mere flap. He wrinkled his nose as his stomach flipped slightly.

"Are you?" he asked, gesturing to her bleeding arm and head.

She went to shrug, but winced slightly. The chimera smirked.

"I'll be fine. Now, where's Alphonse?" She asked, her snake-like eyes scanning the wreckage.

Remembering his brother, Edward too began looking around. He decided to head off in the direction they came when they had run before, walking past the large crates. He heard the faint screams of Wrath fading behind him, and as he came into the next building, which was much more open then the last, and was actually missing a wall, he squinted as the afternoon light touched his fair eyes.

He saw his brother, and the humunculie he was sitting gently on the top of a discarded table. She was still weak, but was very much awake, and must have asked him to let her lye down.

"Al." Edward called as he began to walk over.

"Brother! Where's Wrath?" Al asked, looking for the sin.

"Detained." Edward smirked as he got closer.

"And the others?"

Sighing, Edward looked around, "There alright. Marta's bleeding a lot, but I'm sure she'll be fine. She's not exactly human, after all..." His voice trailed off as he looked back to the resting humunculie. "Is...Is she alright?" he asked softly.

Stepping a bit closer to his brother, Al spoke softly.

"She says she is...But I'm not sure-"

"I can hear you, you know." She said, causing them both to jump.

Scratching the back of his head, Edward smiled.

"Sorry," He them approached her, looking down at her as she lay weakly on the table, hardly believing this weak woman was the Lust he knew, "But really Lust, are you going to be okay?" he asked, his voice completely serious.

Opening her eyes slightly, Lust turned her head slightly to smirk at him as a cat does to it's master.

"Are you concerned for me, Edward Elric?"

Smiling, Edward couldn't believe she was teasing him at such a time. But then again, this was Lust.

"Maybe..." he then locked eyes with her, "But I have to make sure your alright. I can't have you dying on me...Winry would kill me." he smirked, and she merely rolled her eyes.

She sighed, "I'll be fine in a few moments. Sloth had the same happen to her, and she's alight, isn't she?" The woman inquired, rhetorically.

At the mention of Sloth, Edward's eyes grew a bit darker, and Lust seemed to take notice, for her playful smirk vanished. "Did you...Kill Wrath?" She asked, deadly serious.

Edward shook his head, and watched as Lust closed her eyes.

It was quiet for a few moments, before she spoke again.

"I just...Need a few moments to rest. Then we can carry on."

Edward smiled. "You don't have to push yourself Lust."

Her dark eyebrows pulled together, but she still did not open her eyes.

"No...We must get to Winry as soon as possible."

Remembering the task at hand, the alchemist nodded, even though her eyes where closed. Seeing her breathing become slower, Edward guessed she had drifted into sleep, so he walked over to Al.

Al's glowing eyes were on Lust's face, and Edward could tell he was worried for the sin.

"She'll be okay." Edward reassured his worried little brother.

Al sighed, then looked down at the ground. "She...Risked her life...For us."

Edward looked away from Al, and onto the green scenery. He watched as nature sat still, while they had almost lost their lives. Smirking to himself, he shook his head.

"Never thought I'd trust a humunculie." He muttered under his breath.

From his peripheral vision, he could see Al suddenly look at him.

"So that means...?" He began, but trailed off.

Sighing, Edward looked back at him.

"She's not our real mother...But," Edward turned to look back at Lust, "I believe Lust's theory about the stones. I think their master is just controlling the humunculie, using the philosophers stone as false hope. And using the fakes to make them..." He couldn't quite think of the word...

"Insane?" Al tried.

Looking up at his brother, Edward chuckled.

"Ya, I guess." Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he began to walk back to where the others where. He knew they would have to leave soon, and that they all couldn't go with them. Marta was in no condition to fight, despite what she had said earlier. And he wanted sloth to take care of Lust. he supposed he could use Scar's help..."I'm going to go and get the others...We really should get put of here soon-"

"Winry?" He heard Al breath, causing him to stop.

Edward stiffened upon hearing her name, and turned to find himself looking at said girl.

Her hair pulled up into it's usual high pony tail. Eye's blue as an azure sky...

She was there...She was alive!

"W-Winry...?" Edward said, his voice shaking as he took a step toward the girl he loved.

"Edward!" She gasped, and began to walk to them, arms outstretched. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Winry! Your alright!" Al exclaimed, running forward.

Looking her over, Edward noted something.

She was wearing her usual, white tank top and black skirt...

_But wait..._

Making his hand into a fist, Edward narrowed his eyes. "You are _not_ Winry Rockbell." He said in a hard steely accusation he knew to be true. Winry wasn't wearing that when she had been kidnapped, and he doubted that Envy had given her something to change into.

From behind Al's approaching form, he could see the Winry imposter hesitate, before declaring, "Alphonse, your the one I've always loved!"

Gasping, Alphonse stopped his pursuit, but was too late. The girl rushed the armored child, grabbing his left arm and swinging him around, forcing him to fall on his knees as she twisted his arm behind his back.

Edward took a step forward, his eyes narrowing.

_No reaction. So that means-_

His face went from shock, to a deadly scowl as he realized just who it was holding his brother.

"Well, that was easy." The imposer said in a very un-Wirny-like tone.

"Your too late! I am the Philosophers stone!" Al stated.

Looking down at him with a quite relaxed face, Winry smirked a smirk Edward recognized.

"Ya, that's what I've heard." She said, her way of speaking sounding all too familiar...

_It could only be-_

"Why don't I give the new you a test drive?" as she spoke, Winry's voice began to lower in octave, and became the effeminate, velvety voice of none other than Envy himself. White enveloped the crown of the blonds head, working it's way down and bringing with it the lithe form of the smirking shape-shifter. His translucent skin, emerald hair, and shimmering violet eyes making Edward's blood boil in hatred. For the last time he had seen the sin, he had stolen Winry away from him. Taken her from her own home...

Edward's hands curled into tight, bone shattering fists.

"Now that you've become the stone," Envy continued on in his regular form, lifting his gloved hand and flexing his elegant fingers, that Edward knew could rip easily through bone itself if he wanted, "Let's see how much your cute little seal job can take." he said, reaching his entire arm through the hole in Al's armor with a smirk.

A clang could be heard within, and Edward tensed as a bright red light shone from the hole, red glowing symbols illuminating around the crevice.

"Stop you bastard!" Edward hissed, "What did you do with Winry?" He added.

As the glowing continued, Envy turned to look at Edward, his face playful and stance relaxed.

"The girl?" he licked his upper lip slowly, causing the alchemist to see red, "She's delicious. I can see why you keep her around, pipsqueak...Though I have to say she is quite eager to please...But I like that." His eyes flashed as he smirked triumphantly, as if knowing something Edward didn't.

Edward could barely contain his rage. Just the idea of Envy so much as touching her...Edward had to calm himself, knowing that if he made a move Envy would do something to Alphonse. Besides, he knew how Envy felt about humans...There was no way he could be telling the truth. If there was one thing Edward knew for sure, it was that Envy would never change. He would always be a sadistic, malicious killer. Who's only real enjoyment was taking human lives and causing other pain.

But still, the elder Elric couldn't help but imagine the sadistic things Envy could have done to his mechanic...

As Envy took his arm out of the glowing hole, Edward watched as he carelessly slung Al over his slightly muscled shoulder with his other arm.

"Put him down!" He called, taking a step forward.

No way was he letting that thing take off with another one of his loved ones.

_Over my dead body!_

"I know how you _love_ being protective," Envy drawled, returning his attention back to the Fullmetal Alchemist, "but you don't have to blow a _gasket_. I'm just taking him back to my master."

Edward's eyes narrowed as Al squirmed over the creatures shoulder.

"Your master...?" Alphonse questioned softly.

"That must be the one Lust talked about," Edward said, "She said this masters only using you. To get the philosophers stone and achieve immortality without concern for you humunculie!" Edward said to Envy, as if trying to get him to reason. Perhaps telling his about his "masters" true intentions would work to his advantage...

With a look of complete and utter disregard for the news just given, Envy smirked, curling his upper lip slightly and arching a green eyebrow. He rolled his violet eyes.

"Who cares?," he drawled, then locked eyes with Edward, "And you shouldn't speak so impersonally. You and my master go_ way _back." Envy snickered, revealing his glistening teeth.

His amber orbs widening for a second, Edward's fast moving mind began to figure out the mystery that was "The Master"...

"Your master knew about our mom's homunculus from the start. Sought her out and few her red stones so she's live," His face shifted as he spoke, turning into a completer mask of hatred, "Who else would do that except-"

"Don't say it Ed! Dad would never do that! Never!" Alphonse interrupted him, his body being suddenly jostled by Envy.

"We've talked enough." Envy smirked, turning to go.

But standing in his path was Lust. Holding herself as if she wasn't about to fall, with fierce garnet eyes and her chin held high. She looked upon the green haired sin with a smirk, her arms casually folded beneath her breast.

"Your looking well." The enchantress purred to the effeminate sin.

Envy's smirk widened, and he placed his hand on his jutting hip.

"If it isn't the traitor. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

Her smirk fell. "I should be the one calling you that."

Envy's eyes narrowed as his smirk also disappeared, then he began walking forward, as if she wasn't there to strop him. "I don't have time to chat." He stated.

Staying rooted to her spot, Lust continued, "How strange Envy...Your being especially _obedient_..." Her eyes tightened.

Form where he was standing, Edward couldn't see Envy's expression, but he did see his hand curl into a fist.

"I don't ever remember you being the masters faithful little dog, or has something happened since I've been away?" Walking forward, Lust spread out her curling claws, ready to strike. "Now, why don't you be a good dog and put the boy down." Her dark lips formed into a hard line, her face as deadly as her claws.

Throwing his head back in sick laughter, Envy shook his head of emerald locks, which looked slightly shorter than the last time Edward had seen him.

"Your making threats, how cute..." His voice became a low purr, "I can smell your weakness Lust. You can hardly stand...If you even try to attack, I would be able to defeat you with this trash can in my arms and one hand tied behind my back." Taking a step forward, Edward just knew Envy was no longer smirking as his tone turned acidic "So step aside."

_Dammit Lust...Don't..._

Narrowing her garnet eyes, Lust went at him with surprising speed for her condition, bringing her speared hand back, she bared her teeth.

They moved so quickly, Edward could hardly follow them. The only think helping him keep track of their jerky, inhuman movements was the sound of Alphonse's cries. Edward tensed, but he knew he could do anything at the moment but wait...He hated this...

They were almost evenly matched, Lust and Envy. They moved nearly at the same speed, despite Lust's condition and the fact that Envy still had Alphonse over his shoulder. But Edward could see that Lust was slowly loosing focus, her eyes fluttering and her face slightly dripping with perspiration as Envy easily dodged her attacks, his body moving with the fluidness of water itself. He made dodging her long spears look childish, as if he could do so in his sleep. And with a smirk on his face, he lunged at Lust. She narrowly missed his fist, and her black lips pulled into a frown as she and Edward both realized Envy was messing with her.

Retaliating, Lust narrowly missed the side of Envy's smirking face by just inches, him dodging just in the nick of time. But she did manage to slice off a strand of his green hair. His eyes narrowed at this, and he spun, round house kicking her in the stomach with Alphonse still hoisted over his right shoulder. Lust's eyes doubled, for her stomach was still uneasy after having lost her stones. She grunted in pain-which was something Lust hardly ever did- and Edward ran to catch her as Envy flung her across the room with surprising force, using only his left leg. She began to sail through the air, and Edward caught her with a thud as he fell back to the ground.

"Lust?" He asked fervidly, checking her to see if she was alright.

She began to cough forcefully into her hand, her eyes shut tight as she clutched at her stomach.

"Bastard!" Edward snapped as he looked up to see Envy scowling down at her.

Envy smirked. "I did tell her to move," He shrugged his shoulder, than turned around and began making his way out of the building, but not before Edward heard him mumbled a, "Whatever" under his breath.

He was about to chase the shape-shifter, setting Lust softly to the ground as she shook and quivered uncontrollably. When a scream halted the military dogs pursuit.

"MOMMY!"

* * *

Whoa, another friggen cliff hanger!...Ya so lots of smack down going on in this up beat and crazy quick chapter! My hands hurt, and I'm currently about to pass out! So ya, Ed's getting off his damn high horse, and Sloth is so fun to pick on. She's so emotional! I have to tap in to my inner mommy! lol, anyway, hope yall like this chapter. I feel like a hobo asking for chump change when I ask for reviews, but I'll do it anyways! Oh, and please, I know there will most likely be lost of grammar and spelling mistake, which I notice after I re-read my chapter on the site. I try and go back and fix them but, seriously, who has the time? I'll do it when this puppy is finished. I DON'T LIKE HOW SHORT THIS IS! So, I WILL be adding more to it later today. I'm just so sleepy...Please...Let..Ramona... d'pawdce0aw0iescuw8e8

**Envy**, "Ramona has just passed out. Please, review or I eon't be in the next chapter."

**Sloth**, "Oh, the poor dear."

**Wrath**, "MOMMY?"

**Lust**, "For the love of god, shut up."

**Winry**, "Would someone like to tell me why I only have, like, a three second part?"

**Al**, "At least you don't have to say brother this and, brother that! I feel like a robot!"

I wake up, having all of these character's suddenly crowding around my lap top, sitting on my bed and typing away (Not that I mind Envy sitting on my bed, but seeing my in my sleepy, ugly state? Hell no) I gasp and try and shove Al away because he's about to snap my poor bed in half.

**Ramona**, "Will you all just shut up? I'm trying to sleep!"

**Wrath**, "MOMMY!"

I smack wrath.

**Ramona**, "Mama's boy!"


	27. Suicide Mission

Dear Readers,

So, I just had to go through this entire chapter and unscrunch it. all of the words where mooshed together. Sorry I took all month to update, and it was slightly short. But I had to start virtual school this month, so it was actually kinda hard to find the time to put my thoughts down. I actually kinda wanted this chapter to be shorter, since the real action starts next. God, I can't wait! Oh, and I have an **announcement**: **If you would please, after your done reading, answer the pole I've posted on my profile. Regarding the pole, I will start the work after I've finished His Amethyst Eyes. But please, vote. I'm having a hard time deciding what to do, and I'd appreciate yalls help. **Ya...Anyway, this chapter is taken from episode 48, and I hope yall enjoy! ANSWER MY POLE OR i WON'T WRITE FOR ANOTHER MONTH! Yes, that was a threat. Chow.

-Ramona F.

* * *

**Suicide Mission**

Winry awoke with a start, hearing a loud bang and a whimper from beside the bed she had currently been napping on. Blearily blinking her eyes, she came face to face with a figure she would have never guessed to find.

"A-Alphonse?" She whispered, blinking back tears as the alert, glowing eyes of Alphonse Elric stared back at her.

"Winry? Winry! Your alright!" The boy exclaimed, bringing himself into a sitting position. She noted that he had a rather large hole in his side, with a strange purple light emanating from within. And his large arms were bound behind his back in restraints. At the sight of him like that, looking helpless and restrained, Winry felt a pang of sadness, and stretched out a quivering hand to touch the bound child.

"Ah, ah, ah, better not do that girly." A menacing voice purred, bringing her back to reality.

Blinking, she tore her eyes from Alphonse, and onto the smirking homunculus. From the looks of it, their earlier encounter didn't phase him at all, for he was looking at her with surprisingly playful eyes with only slight malicious intent hidden in his violet orbs.

Finding her voice, Winry cleared her throat. " And why not?"

The corner of his mouth pulling into a lop sided grin, Envy flipped his hair and placed one of his slender hand to one of his jutting hips, "because the trash can here is the Philosopher's stone. You touch him and _bang!_ And Master_ really_ wouldn't like that."

Taking in this new bit of information, Winry looked down at Alphonse with furrowed blond brows._ So, he really is the philosophers stone_. Her blue eyes went to the hole in his side, and worry filled her throat, squeezing at her lungs and making her feel sick. What was happening to Alphonse exactly? Was he...Going to die? She knew that all he had was a soul, no body, so if his metal body died...What happened to Alphonse? Where would his soul go? She bit her bottom lip as she stared down at the hole, which seemed almost bigger now, but she new it hadn't changed in size.

Suddenly, in the midst of her thoughts, Envy grabbed her chin and jerked her face up, so she was looking directly in his sharp eyes. His face, for once, looked slightly serious, his eyes calculating. He seemed to be assessing her. Memories of their earlier kisses flooded back to her mind, and her cheeks flushed. Envy seemed to notice this, and his momentary seriousness caved as he smirked dangerously, his canines glinting in the dim lighting of the dark room. Winry felt as if she was suffocating, looking into his puzzling eyes. "He isn't going to die." Envy stated, his voice low so only she could hear. Her eyes widened slightly.

Was he...trying to reassure her that Al wasn't going to die? But how could he possibly know what she has been thinking?

_Am I that easy to read? _

And why would he even care to tell her?

"Not yet anyway." he concluded, taking in her sudden frown with a snicker. He seemed to really love to mess with her. A fact that she found endearing, and annoying. And if it wasn't for the fact that he had completely forgotten everything that they had shared together, Winry would have thought that Envy was acting like his old self. No strange mood swings, talking to himself...Yes, Envy almost seemed normal.

Well, as normal as he could be.

"W-why did you bring him here?" Winry asked stupidly, her voice barely above a whisper and quivering terribly.

Envy shrugged his shoulders, but didn't move to release her chin from the strong grasp of his index finger and thumb. "Masters orders." he simply stated.

Winry's nose crinkled when she thought of the cold eyes of Dante. The evil glint in her eyes as she watched Envy. She looked at him like a hawk does a mouse, watching with glinting eyes, preparing to strike. If Winry hadn't known any better, she would have thought something was going on between the two. At the sudden thought, her cheeks paled, and she locked eyes with Envy, who's stare hadn't wavered.

No, she thought hastily, they couldn't possibly be...

For some reason, Winry felt slightly sick in her stomach, and winced The thought of Envy with another woman...Of him kissing someone else...Brought a horrible pressure to her chest. But she knew she was being stupid to assume that Dante would even consider Envy as anything more than a puppet. And that Envy would allow himself to be used as a slave... she blinked as realization hit her. As the gears clicked into her head, Envy grew impatient, and pushed her down on the bed, causing her to gasp and Alphonse to cry out. Looking up at him with wide azure eyes, Winry couldn't help but imagine him looking down at Dante in that way. With those half lidded eyes, his parted mouth and silken hair dropping down to caress her cheeks and fill her with his spicy scent.

Tears pricked her eyes.

_But who am I to judge?_ She thought as he smirked, _I was with Edward_... she was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Envy's lips on her own.

Almost instantly, Winry pulled away, turning her head to the side and curling her lips together, out of his reach. She scrunched her eyes together, so she wouldn't have to look at his shocked expression. But she could feel his anger. She could feel it rolling off him at crashing into her in a terrible storm she would have to reckon with momentarily. Bracing herself for some form of pain, Winry decided that she would deal with it in silence. Hadn't she already told him she didn't want to do this when he didn't know who she was? But still, he persisted for some strange reason.

Feeling his weight shift, Winry's breath caught in her throat as she felt Envy's breath on her neck. But, instead of feeling his sharp teeth sink into her flesh, he left a soft kiss.

A kiss that was so unlike his earlier hot, passionate ones. This kiss was full of emotion, sweet, and short. She almost opened her eyes as her heartbeat calmed, but willed herself not too. This could be a trick...

"Do you see what you do to me?" He whispered in her ear, his voice low, none of his earlier malice detected.

Slowly, her eyes opened and her mouth uncurled from it's hiding. But she kept her face turned to the side, for Envy's face was still at her ear. She noted how his body hovered over hers, the only contact that was made was his long hair draped over his shoulders stroking her face. She found this strange, how before there had been no space between them, and now...Now he was making sure to keep his distance.

"You shame me, human." He continued, and she saw his hands fist into the fabric of the bed.

Slowly, she turned her head to meet his gaze. Envy pulled back, gazing down at her with a hard expression. She noted that his eyes where full of a tired puzzlement, full of questioning and slight madness.

"What is it that I'm supposed to remember? First you, than Lust...What is it I'm forgetting?" he wasn't speaking to her directly, but more to himself. His voice a hiss while his face was troubled. The humunculie was clearly frustrated by her telling him to remember things he could not.

Winry soaked in this new bit of information. So, he had seen Lust? When? Where? She was back in Resembool! Had he gone back to retrieve Al? But he was only gone for a short time, and atrip to Resembool would take a full day...And what was this new softness he seemed to posses? This new questioning for him memories? What had Lust said to him?

"You saw Lust?" Winry asked, staring up at the sin and trying not to breath him the scent of his hair.

Seeming to come out of his thoughts, Envy opened his closed eyes and looked down at the mechanic with a blank expression. His brow furrowed, and Winry would have called the look on his face cute, if it hand't been for the strange glint in his eye. "Yes...She was accompanying the pipsqueak in what looked to be a sort of search and rescue mission to find the stolen _princess_." He purred, a smirk forming on his silken lips.

Eyes widening, Winry mouth parted as she let out a soft gasp. "You...Mean...?"

Envy expression turned into a scowl. "Yes, your beloved Edward is coming to save you." he hissed in a sour tone.

_No Edward! Why did you come? Your going to be killed! _

Taking in her expression, Envy lifted himself from her as she lay in her morbid thoughts, unknown tears streaming down her closing eyes. She collapsed into herself, forming into a ball and clutched her knees to herself.

Staring down at her with burning violet eyes, Envy felt his anger bubbling inside himself. At the mention of Edward's name, she had started to cry fro what the humunculie guessed was joy. At the mention of her savior, she had become so beautiful, that Envy had become nauseated.

Wanting to strike at something other than the girl, Envy turned away from her to leave, so he wouldn't rip off her delicate limbs in his jealousy.

"Don't touch her ever again!" He small voice broke through his thoughts, causing Envy to pause in his retreat.

Turning with a look of utter disgust, Envy smirked at the shiver that seemed to coarse through the suit of armor. Without another word, Envy jumped into he air and kicked the boys helmet to the ground, hearing it skid across the floor at bang into the wall, Envy smirked. Without a glance back at the weeping girl and the headless child, Envy turned on his heals, all amusement drained from his face.

* * *

"This is all because of you," The boy said, his voice low, sounding like it was chocking on unshed tears, "it's your fault mommies gone!"

As his pale fist shot into the air, Edward easily blocked his halfhearted attempt and looked down where Lust lay on the ground, still coughing into her frail hand as her body continued to shutter. It seemed that the malicious sin had delivered more hatred behind the blow than Edward had first thought, and it was taking longer for the temptress to recover.

"Easy!" Edward said as he blocked another of Wrath's surprisingly weak punches, that were steadily building with strength gradually. Edward didn't understand why the child was so upset, because his _"Mother"_ was in fact still alive.

And as the boy repeated "Mommy" over and over again as he delivered punch after punch, Edward's patience was wearing thin. He knew by now that Envy was gone, taking his brother along with him.

_ Dammit!_

"She was your mommy to and you killed her!" Wrath cried, breaking through Edward's distress and rendering him speechless. His eyes widened, and as Wrath's fist collided with his jaw, he barely felt the pain.

What Wrath had said had struck a deep chord within him. He knew perfectly well that Sloth was alive...but maybe Wrath was saying that the Sloth he had known was death...Turned into an entirely different person. But to say that the old, cruel Sloth had also been his mother...And that he had "killed her", left an unsettling feeling within Edward.

His back hitting the cold ground forcefully, the air escaped Edward's lungs momentarily as he blinked through tear filled eyes. As his vision cleared and his breath managed to return, it was taken again as he felt the small tan hand of the crying sin wrap around his neck. Gritting his teeth as his throat was smothered, Edward raised a shaking gloved hand to the boys wrist. He watched through slit golden eyes as he raised his pale hand to strike.

"_Stop it!_"

Both Edward and Wrath's attention was suddenly drawn to the hissing, powerful voice that had somehow stopped the child in his pursue and lessened his grip on Edward's neck-only slightly.

Through squinted eyes Edward looked over to see none other than his beloved teacher, Izumi Curtis.

Seeing her, Wrath straightened his form, but kept his fist curled in the air.

"This has _nothing_ to do with _you_." he raged, the hate dripping from his voice as the child laid deadly, shimmering eyes on his creator, and birth mother.

Despite the child's obvious hatred, her face went on unwavering, and was set in it's usual hard glare. With her pitch black eyes focused soulfully on the angry child before her, she spoke once again, "If there is anyone you should want to kill, it should be me my child." she said, her face softening into a look of sorrow.

Edward could feel the boys body shaking with emotion as he stared at the woman before him. Edward noted how alike they looked, what with their fine black hair and fair skin. He even seemed to have Izumi's face. The only difference being the contrast between their eyes. While Izumi's where a deep obsidian, Wrath's was the color of a humunculie. An unnatural purple hue set in cat-like spheres with constantly fluctuating pupils. But, despite the fact that the child did have the mark of a homunculus, and two of his limbs where not his own, Izumi still cared for the child. She still hated herself for the decision she had made. Edward could see so much emotion between the two as they looked upon one another. Wrath with the anger he possessed. The anger of a thought to be unloved child hoping for a mother. And Izumi with the sorrow and grief of a mother who's child refused to love her.

Releasing his grip on his neck completely, Wrath turned to face Izumi.

"No, your not my mom..." Wrath stated, venom lacing his voice, which was strained from shouting and crying. At his word's Edward saw Izumi ever so slightly flinch. "You're absolutely _nothing_ to me!" He shouted as he stood, running straight for the saddened woman.

"Teacher!" Edward desperately cried as he pushed himself into a sitting position, clutching his sore throat. He was afraid for a moment that Wrath would attack, but as the child merely ran past Izumi, his head down and new tears fresh in his eyes, his mother turning to look at him with an out stretched hand, his fears fizzled. He was reminded for a second of the fights he would get into with his mother. How in the end he would storm off crying to go and pout. And as the child disappeared in the forest, Edward wondered if Wrath truly didn't consider Izumi as his mother, or if he had said that in a way to convince himself that she wasn't.

He pondered this as he went to stand, but as his foot buckled beneath him, he felt like a child trying to stand on it's own. Sighing, he brought his automail leg closer for inspection. As he did so, he felt a shadow hovering over him. He stopped his inspection, knowing the look Izumi had on her face. He tilted his face down, staring absently at the cold ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"He was...Crying..." Edward said, looking down at himself in what seemed to be shame.

As her steps drew near, Edward didn't know what his alchemy teacher was going to do. He was greatly surprised when she lifted his arm and wrapped it around her strong, broad shoulder. "Enough, let's find Al," She said in her gentle yet firm manner, "I can't do much in this shape but I can sure be a hell of a crutch, "she looked down at him smiling softly, "Now where to?"

Smiling knowingly, Edward got onto his feet with the help of Izumi, remembering fondly the days she had trained he and his brother. Despite those days being hard, he looked back on them with a smile.

"Central," A weak voice coughed. It was then that Edward remembered Lust, and he worriedly looked to find his comrade looked alright-If you could call sweating and slumped against a crate alright- but she seemed better than she had before. "We need to go to Central. That's where we'll find the boy and Winry." She said, her voice slightly stronger.

Beside him Edward could feel Izumi stiffen. He then remembered that he had forgot to mention to his teacher that he had a humunculie on his side, and as she raised her hand to attack, Edward placed a gloved hand on her surprisingly slim wrist. With hard eyes, Izumi looked down at him, puzzled by his action.

"She's with us." He said, glancing back to see Lust straighten out slightly, and place a hand on her stomach. He knew she was in pain, and desperately needed to rest.

"I'll go and get the others." She said, turning in the direction of the Ishbalan, the chimera, and the humunculie were last seen. He and his teacher watched her go, her steps sounding on the concrete floor until finally they could hardly be seen. It was quite once her figure vanished, and Edward braced himself for a good slapping from Izumi. But his eyes widened when heart felt laughter came instead. Looking up at the woman who he considered family, he saw that the hardness in her face had lessened, and she actually had some color to her fine cheeks as she laughed.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed that she was still laughing.

She began to shake her head, her dread locks flailing around her. "Nothing...It's just...You were acting so serious...I forgot who you were for a second!" She said between gasps.

As her body shook with laughter, a blood vessel visibly appeared on the tan boys brown and he wished for a moment he didn't need her for support.

"Will you shut up?" He snapped, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

She stopped laughing abruptly, and looked down at the now fearful boy with a dark expression.

Edward cringed. He knew that look. That was the look she gave when she was really, really pissed.

He yelped as she began to grind her fists on either side of his head, digging painfully into his temples and causing him to cringe.

"How dare you tell your teacher to shut up!" She hissed.

"Teacher! Teach-ow-S-stop!" he cried out, grabbing the woman's wrists in a weak attempt to get her to stop.

"Don't be such a baby!"

Through his pain, Edward could hear the familiar laughter of Marta.

He bared his teeth, looking up to find her, Scar, Sloth, and Lust looking at the sigh before them. Their expressions varied.

As usual, Scar wore his signature grimace. His garnet eyes hard and focused, and sneaking glances down at Lust, who stood rather close to his side. She still looked like she was in slight pain, and leaned slightly against his hard form for balance, showing momentary weakness before her comrades. Lust raised a dark eyebrow at the scene, but shot dark glances at the snorting chimera, who was doubled over in obnoxious laughter. As she slapped her knee, the woman showed no shame as she held onto her stomach. Sloth wore a worried expression on her pale face, her dark eyebrows pulled together and she clasped her hands before her chest.

Together, the onlookers watched as Edward Elric was humiliated by his teacher in silence- all accept for Marta of coarse.

Breaking the unspoken vow, Lust cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we really should be focused on retrieving Alphonse." The temptress said, her blood red gaze moving to Izumi.

"Oh, and you know where he is, do you?" Izumi asked, continuing her grinding.

Lust's eyes narrowed slightly, and Edward guessed if she wasn't in such bad condition she would have held herself higher as she coldly stared at the woman.

He should have known she and Izumi would butt heads. Their personalities were too different.

"Yes, I do." Lust answered swiftly.

"Well? Where is he?" Izumi asked, her agitation strengthening as her grinding got worse.

"He, along with Winry Rockbell, are in a hidden, underground city beneath Central."

Along with Izumi's grinding, Marta's laughter ceased. All eyes were now on the raven haired humunculie.

What she was saying was...Madness! Sheer, utter madness. And yet...Edward found it within himself to actually believe her. Because after all the things he had been through, a hidden, underground city didn't seem quite impossible. Izumi detached her fists from Edward's temple, and stood as straight as possible while he still hung from her shoulder.

"Is what your saying true?" She asked fiercely to the haunting beauty.

Lust's hard stare never wavered. "For what reason would I have to lie?"

Letting out a sharp breath, Izumi tilted her head to the side. "And how exactly do we get into this hidden city? Care to tell me that?"

It was quiet, and the static between the two could almost visibly be seen.

The silence was deafening, until the Sloth spoke. "In the Fuhrer's office...T-there's a hidden entrance. You go down an elevator, which take's you directly to the city." Sloth said, her voice higher than it's usual whimper.

"The fuhrer? You mean-" Izumi said, her eyes widening.

"Yes...The Fuhrer is a humunculie." Edward answered her.

It was quiet once more as Izumi processed this new information.

"I c-can show you where the entrance is." Sloth continued.

From beside him, Edward could see Izumi raise an eyebrow.

"And who are you? How do you know about all of this?" She asked, breaking her stare off with Lust to stare at Sloth with her black eyes.

Sloth paled from all the attention, but straightened up slightly and forced herself to look Izumi straight in the eye, "I'm Sloth. I posed as the fuhrer secretary, so I used the entrance frequently."

Izumi's eyes hardened. "So, your a homunculus?" It was more of a statement than a question, for her eyes found the blood red ouroboros on the quivering woman's chest.

She then placed her black gaze on Edward. "I thought you said you where going to kill her."

On that subject, Edward was quiet, and looked down at the ground, averting his gave from his teachers questioning glare. At this subtle change, Izumi knew there was something that Edward didn't want to tell her, and something the pale woman also didn't want to speak about.

"Doesn't surprise me much. I was in Lab 5, which was safely hidden underground. Who's to say there isn't a city? The military's full of secrets. All that's important is that Winry and Al are there." Marta said, distracting Izumi. Silently, Edward thanked her for her interruption.

"We should go." Scar added.

Izumi smirked as she looked at the big man. "An Ishbalan?" she said almost to herself.

Scar glared at her, almost as if to say _"Something wrong with Ishbalan's?"_.

Izumi only smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "A chimera, two humunculie, an Ishbalan, two crippled alchemist..." The woman said, addressing her new comrades. She then glanced down at Edward, and her grin widened, "What an excellent, rag tag team. Perfect for a suicide mission."

* * *

"Winry?" Alphonse asked, his voice sounding from the helmet that was still on the other side of the room. The empty void of of his helmet sitting limply. He knew he should get up and retrieve his head, but he just didn't feel like it at the moment.

He was more concerned for Winry, who had been crying ever since Envy had pinned her down to the bed. Alphonse didn't know what the sin had said to the girl to upset her so much, but he knew it must have been awful.

Just the sight of him touching her had made Alphonse burn with anger and fear, and he knew if it had been Edward in his place, he would have killed the sin for touching her. Alphonse could have even sworn he had seen the green haired menace place his snow colored lips to the trembling girls, but he couldn't really be sure. He did know that whatever had transpired between them had made both parties upset. For not only did Winry curl into a ball and cry, but Envy had kicked his head off in what appeared to be suppressed anger. It didn't surprise Al in the slightest. He knew how Envy was. How he would lash out in violence to whoever brought forth his anger. But what shocked him was the tears. The tears that had been streaming down not only Winry's face, but the humunculie who had been shacking with hidden rage. Alphonse never knew a humunculie could cry. And he wasn't even sure Envy had known himself, for he didn't move to wipe the tears away, nor did his face distort like someone who was filled with sorrow. The sin had merely kicked his head, and left.

"Winry, please tell me your alright." Alphonse said desperately.

He could hear her crying had died down, now instead of sobbing, she was sniffling.

"I...I'm a-alright A-Alphonse..." She responded, her voice very soft and shaking.

The strain of her voice only made him worry more, and he forced his body to rise from across the room. He walked over to his helmet. Using his strength, he easily broke the rope that bound his hands. He picked up his helmet and secured it back in place, then tuned to look at the slender form that was Winry.

Her body still shook, and her face was hidden in the mattress. But he knew her eyes would be beat red, raw, and broken. Tentatively, he sat beside her on the bed, making sure not so touch her in the process. He wanted desperately to pat her head, to sooth her in some way, but he knew if he did he would set off a reaction and harm her in the process. So the armored teenager settled on looking down at her instead, caressing her with his eyes and possibly his soothing words. As he murmured reassurances, Winry's hiccups and sniffles lessened, and slowly, Al could see her chest moving slowly and rhythmically. He knew she was asleep, and if he could, he would have smiled warmly at the sight. Standing after watching her for a while, he pulled the blankets over her slightly shivering form, and tucked her in without touching the girl. His glowing eyes softened as he looked down at her face. Despite the visible tear tracks and slight redness to her eyes, Winry was still as beautiful as ever.

Once, long ago it seemed, he recalled fighting over who would end up marrying Winry. He and Edward would argue for hours over who would better take care of her. Who wanted her most. And as time drew on, and they grew older, both boys ceased their arguments. He could see that Edward loved Winry, even if he acted otherwise, and it was obvious that the mechanic held feelings for his older sibling. Even as they argued, and he called her names as she threw wrenched at him, he could tell they deeply cared for one another. It was a pure, childish love that Alphonse had come to admire, and want to help grow.

And as for Alphonse himself, yes, he had loved her. He had loved her very much. But when he was realized that he couldn't feel, couldn't taste, or touch...that he was trapped in the shell he was now...he realized that he would never reach her. And besides, he knew that Edward would be terribly hurt if he had found out about Al's feelings. He also knew that he had a childish love for Winry. Whereas Ed saw her differently. He knew that his brother pined for her as a woman, whereas Al still saw her as a childhood friend. But he still loved her in a sense, as a younger brother does it's older sibling. And Al knew of the silent vow both he and Edward shared.

The vow to protect her with their lives.

With a hovering gloved hand, Alphonse managed not to touch Winry's cheek with his large fingers. He merely let his large hand pose over the side of her face in a protective caress, pretending to stroke the softness of her skin while imagining what it felt like.

"Don't worry Win, " he whispered lovingly, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I promise."

"Oh you will, will you?" A dark voice purred from the shadows.

Al jolted in shock, and only managed to stop the connection between he and Winry. Withdrawing his hand, Al looked to the darkness where he knew Envy was lurking.

His pale captor emerged from the darkness, which clung to his being. His eyes glinted with amusement as he smirked and crossed his arms over his toned chest. "You can't even fend for yourself. Do you know how easy it was for me to capture you? So how do you think you'll be able to protect her?" Envy asked mockingly, his smile widening as he did.

"Just leave Winry alone, Envy." Al snapped, his voice harder than usual.

Placing a delicate hand to his refined chest as if hurt, Envy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but was that a threat?" He asked before he broke into a horrible fit of laughter.

Alphonse curled his hands into firsts. "You really are horrible, Envy."

Stopping his laughter, Envy merely smirked. "Aren't I?" he said, his question rhetorical. His violet gaze shifted from Al, and onto the sleeping form that was Winry.

"Leave her alone." Al snapped.

Dismissing his threat, Envy sat in the chair beside the bed, his cold eyes moving from Al to look down on Winry as she turned over in her sleep facing him. She pillowed both hands under her cheek, and Al knew how she appeared. Winry always looked beautiful as she slept, even after crying. As he watched the humunculie, he was his expression soften for a second, before it hardened once more. His face was unreadable, his expression a mixture that was unknown to the teenager. And as he raised a gloved hand, Al could feel his body go rigid with worry. But to his amazement, instead of hitting her, envy caressed the girls hair so tenderly, that Al held back a gasp.

He watched as Envy's amethyst eyes where filled with something close to sorrow, and his feather light caresses moved from her silken hair to her cheek, where he was even more tender.

"You foolish girl." He heard Envy whisper very lightly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the girl temple. Her reaction was to softly smile in her sleep, and actually lean into the touch of his lips and fingers. At this, Al's glowing spheres doubled and Envy softly smiled.

Al watched the display silently, for his shock rocketed through his entire being. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was Envy acting this way? Why was he being so...Kind? So tender to the girl he had made cry? Why was he wiping away the remnants of her tears with such a look on his face, that he looked like the angles Al had seen in old books from his father's library.

As if breaking from his daze, Envy abruptly stood, scowling down at Al in the process, the wickedness back in his demeanor. His eyes where cold as he glanced down at Al's hands.

"I see you've broken your bounds. Just know that I'll be in the room next door, and I have very good hearing. So if your try and escape..." he trailed off, smirking and leaving the rest to Alphonse's imagination.

"My brother will be here soon." Al said, his statement stopping the humunculie before he could exit the room.

Envy stilled, his hand paused on the frame of the double doors. Al could see that the sins muscled shoulders where shaking softly. Envy turned his head slightly, so Al could see how deadly and utterly demonic his eyes looked, even if at a slight angle. All thoughts of the green haired sin looking slightly angelic flew out the window as chunks of wood splintered and fell to the ground due to the boys bone shattering grip.

"I know." Was all the sin said to answer the boy's statement, shutting the door with surprising softness behind him.

Alphonse could faintly hear locks being set into place from the other side. Sighing, Al moved to sit in the chair that Envy had been occupying, looking down to see Winry was still smiling shook his head.

He sat there for a few more minutes, contemplating he and Winry's fate, before he saw another tear silently fall down her pale cheek. Her pale pink lips moved to mouth a name, one that made Al gasp once again.

_"Envy."_

* * *

So, what'd ya think? I purposely made it short. And hey, Al's point of view! Ya, I had fun writing that part. Anyways, we just go netflix. so instead of watching FMA online, now i can just watch it in my living room. Ah, so good. But I think i broke netflix, because when i press the circle the screen just goes black. my dad's going to kill me. anyways, i already know what will happen in the next chapter, so don;t fret. and **ANSWER THE POLL GODDAMMIT. And as always, reviews are welcomed with a hug. **


	28. Equivalent Exchange

Dear Reader,

Yes, I know, it's been a while. And yes, my grammar and spelling have come a long way. I look back at the earlier chapters and cringe. But, the spelling and grammar may be off in this, give me a break since its 3 in the morning. Well, I do hope you enjoy, and please, do tell me what you think.

-Ramona

* * *

"Why…Why William, why?"

Looking down at her sons face, Dante slowly ran her hands through his hair, tears abscuring her vision and her body shuddering. "My boy…My boy…"

He was the spitting image of his father, Van Hohenheim. The same blond hair, blond eyes, tan skin. Like a god of the sun. So beautiful, so perfect. And yet, his cheeks were pale, his skin was cold. And his golden eyes had lost their shine.

Her son William lay on the ground, not breathing, hair matted to his face from the sweat of his fever. The poisoning had made him so ill…She thought he could live forever like she and Hohenheim…But Dante was wrong.

He had died on a summers day, mid afternoon. It was the mercury that did it. The mercury she had been spoon feeding him since…She thought it would make him…

Dante let out quiet sobs.

Looking down at her shaking, trembling tan hands Dante felt the tears stream down her cheeks. That's right. She was immortal. The body she was in now…Was not her own. She had stolen it. As had her husband with his body. They had lived a very long time before William. And then one day, she discovered she was with child…How happy Van had been. How happy she had been, since wanting a child was what she had always dreamed of.

She could remember the day he was born, clear as a bell. It was snowing, cold, and the middle of the night. Van had delievered him himself, and he hadn't made a sound. She was terrified he had been still born, but when Van handed him to her…He had smiled up at her, and she knew from that moment on he was hers, and she was his.

And he had been beautiful. Willaim had grown to be smart, kind, gentle, and perfect…So perfect she wanted him to live forever in that beautiful body. Didn't want to have to watch him grow old and die while she and Van stayed young, swapping their rotting flesh out for new ones over the centuries. He had to become immortal.

Dante looked at her hands. She had killed her son with these hands. She had been killing him for years. Since he was born.

It was her fault.

"N-No…I…I'll bring him back…" Her voice shook as her hands curled into fists.

"Dante…Stop. This is pointless." Van said from the door way, casting light on William, onto the floor, which was covered in an odd transmutation circle, hastily drawn. Dante was shaking, hunched over Willaim. "You don't know what could happen, what could…Come back." Vans voice grew soft.

"N-no…I know it will work. I know it will." She shook her head.

She felt Van apporach, felt his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened. "But you don't know for sure dear." She closed her eyes as more tears came.

"But I have to try! I-it's my fault…I…I gave it to him."

Van grew silent. She felt him get down on his knees behind her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair.

"If I die in the process…" She began to laugh, "It will be an equivalent exchange."

* * *

It was silent in the foyer as Dante watched Envy from afar. He knew she was, could feel her cold, calculating eyes on his back. But the sin didn't have time to let it bother him. As Envy sat in the windowsill, his mind was a hurricane of thoughts. He was wracking his brain, trying to remember what the Rockbell girl had said he needed to remember.

But…everything was blank. Closing his eyes, he grit his teeth in annoyance, feeling a headache of sorts coming on. On top of that, he was thinking of Edward Elric. He was thinking of killing him, and how badly he wanted to. He was thinking of driving his arm right through the boys chest and plucking out his heart. He was thinking of going to the girl Winry and giving her the pipsqueaks heart as a present and seeing her face contort with utter shock and fear. Then he thought about pinning her down and having his way with her as she looked up at him, making her know he had killed Edward and she would be his…But no, there was something wrong with that. Something not right. Envy began to rock back and forth as he thought.

If he did that, then the Winry girl would…Well she would be horrified. Which is what he wanted. But, at the same time, it's…Not what he wanted? Envy was so confused. One second he wanted to scare the girl out of her wits, then the next he wanted to hold her close and pet her hair. An image flashed in his mind, of a giant snake chimera and Winry…Envy clutched at his head, feeling as though he might get sick. More images flashed in his head, of his lips on the girls, of her hot skin beneath his. He shook his head, trying to stop the images.

_Remember. _A soft whisper in his head.

_**No, shut up. **_Envy spoke back.

He saw Winry laying down on the bed, her soft pink lips parting, whispering, "Remember."

"I'm hungry…" Gluttony murmured from across the room, causing Envy to jump.

_Holy shit, _Envy thought to himself, his small episode subsiding. It had never been that bad before…He let out a sigh before turning to look at Gluttony, who was looking down at his plump stomach as he sat of the floor at Dantes feet like a dog. She was in her usual chair by the fire, reading a small leather bound book sitting in her lap.

"Silence Gluttony. Your meal should be arriving soon enough." Casually she flipped the page to her book, ignoring the fat sin as he whimpered in protest.

Pressing his head against the glass, in hopes to make his migraine go away, Envy closed his eyes. "Speaking of meal," Dante called out across the room, "Isn't it time our little prisoner was fed?" She was obviously calling out to him, and Envy twitched in annoyance. He was about to tell her to go feed the girl herself, since he was in no mood to deal with her again, when screaming and crying filled the room.

He turned to see Wrath, crying and babbling nonsense to Dante, who looked as annoyed as Envy felt. Wrath clutched onto her, crying and screeching. "They killed her! They killed mommy! She's gone!"

Envy hadn't realized it, but he was standing, his whole body on edge. Sloth was killed? Somewhere in the pit of his chest he felt his heart clench and a cold chill run through him, or at least, what he thought was where his heart should have been.

Dante however held no emotion as the boy cried, "Calm down Wrath. What else can you tell me? How was it done?" Her eyes tightened. Envys lip curled slightly. She didn't even care.

Wrath wiped at his red, swollen eyes, trying to calm down but having trouble. Dante looked as if she would slap him if he didn't speak, "L-Lust and the Elric boys d-did it with a c-circle and-"

"Lust? Where is my Lust!" Gluttony stood, going over to Wrath.

"Gluttony." Dante looked at him, her cold eyes like daggers. "Sit." She hissed, and the fat man plopped down with a finger in his mouth, whimpering once more.

Dante leaned back, placing her cheek on her hand and thinking to herself, a small smile coming to her lips. "So, our little Lust has decided to help the Edward brothers…Well, it can't be helped." She looked onto the homunculie, "Lust is an enemy now. If any of you should see her…I want her taken care of. Understood?" She waited for a response.

Envy couldn't look at her, he only looked at the ground. Gluttony continued to whimper, and Wrath was sniffling. "Now," She said, breaking the silence, "Go and make yourself useful Wrath, prepare food for our guest " She leaned back and picked up her book.

"But you have to help mommy! You have to bring her back!" He begged desperately, clutching onto her skirts.

She chuckled, eyes going over the pages to her book, "Nonsense child, I cannot raise a homunculus back to life. I haven't the time or need for it."

Envy looked on as Wrath clutched to her, pulling. He knew it wasn't a good idea, it was only a matter of time until Dante lost her temper. Which was a very, very bad thing. And unfortunately for Wrath, Dante seemed to be in a very bad mood.

Her eyes tightened as she tore her eyes away for her book and looked at the child, "Wrath, stop this nonsense at once, Sloth is dead. She was never your real mother in the first place. Now stop your wining and get out of my sight," the air around her seemed to get colder, "Or you will shortly be joining her."

Wrath went still, and for his own good, Envy cleared his throat, "Come on Wrath, I need your help preparing dinner for the Rockbell girl." He began going to the door, not really knowing why he was helping the little brat, he didn't care for him or anything. In fact, he didn't know why he had even been slightly upset about Sloth. She was an idiotic homunculie. Letting the child make believe she was his mother so he would protect her. Stupid. And yet…Envy looked back at Wrath, who's lip was quivering as he looked up at Dante, "Get your ass moving brat!" Envy snapped.

Wrath jumped a bit, his wide eyes blinking. He got up, stumbling over his uneven legs as he went to Envys side. Once they were out in the hall and heading toward the kitchen, Envy stopped and grabbed Wrath, not to harm him. He actually didn't know what he was doing. Wrath was still shaking out of fear. Envy had his hand on the boys shoulder, both of them quiet until Wrath spoke.

"She doesn't care…She doesn't care about any of us…She'll just use us up until…U-until…" He started crying again, his face twisting. Envy was quiet, for what Wrath said…Was right. Dante didn't really care about anyone but herself. Siging, Envy got down on one knee to look the boy in the face.

"Listen Wrath," he began, "Just shut your trap and she won't kill you."

That didn't seem to make things better, because he wouldn't stop bawling then. Envy growled in anger, and admitted to himself that he was horrible with children. He supposed he could just beat him until he shut up, but that would get him no where. Dammit, he thought, I wish I could just get him to shut the fuck u-

His eyes widened as he got an idea. Standing, he grabbed Wraths hand and dragged him down the hall. "Oh will you quit crying?" Envy hissed, but Wrath just cried even louder. Finally, they made it to the right room, Envy unlocked the door and kicked it open.

A broken Alphonse who had been attempting to sleep shuttered, his broken armor clanking loudly as he gasped. His head had been returned to him, and his glowing red eyes widened.

Envy smirked, foot still in the air, "Sorry to disturb you." He mockingly apologized.

Winry, who had been sleeping as well, was sitting upright in the bed, the blankets pulled up around her. Envy smirked at her, his head twinging in pain slightly as this seemed to be a familiar sight to him, but he couldn't recall where or why he should have seen her like this before. Lowering his leg, he dragged Wrath in, then tossed him towards the girl, placing both hands on his hips.

He gave her an expectant look, and her eyebrows pulled together.

"There. Well, now I'm off." He sighed, wanting nothing more than to go.

"W-wait!" Winry snapped, "Why's Wrath here?"

Envy twitched, "So you can comfort him and make him shut the fuck up." His migraine was getting worse, and he had no patience for this.

The girl looked even more confused now, especially when Wrath continued to cry and placed his head in her lap. "And why do you think I'll do this? I'm your prisoner, remember?"

Envy finally gave in and looked at Winry, looked into her eyes. "Because you're you." Was all he said, then he turned and shut the door, then went to one of the chairs at the small table. Sitting sideways, he placed his legs on the table and yawned. He hadn't slept in days, and even though he didn't exactly need sleep, he felt like he could sleep through an entire decade.

"You can't just come in here and expect me to-"

"Winry….I think he's asleep…" Alphonse interrupted her.

And to their surprise, Envy the jealous was in fact, asleep.

* * *

"I don't like this." Marta murmured, looking through the bushes at the Central command center. Her face had been bandaged, along with her arm, and she was currently smoking a small cigar. Edward didn't know the chimera even smoked, but then again, there was a lot he didn't know about her.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Edward snapped, gritting his teeth, the smoke of her cigar agitating him. But to be honest, he didn't like the the plan more than the snake did.

"I didn't know snakes were cowardly." Lust taunted from afar.

"I am not a coward!" The snake hissed.

"You can stay out here if you would like."

"It's suicide! Just walking through the gates and going to Bradlys office. Who just happens to be an immortal homunculus."

"We're not immortal, just hard to kill." Lust corrected her.

"But he's still going to be pretty damned hard to kill." The chimera insisted her eyes growing dark as she looked up at the flags billowing in the wind. "Besides…he nearly killed Greed," Her eyes tightened, "Greed was invincible. And all Bradly had was a sword. A god damned sword. He shouldn't have been able to…But the old bastard did it. He sliced through him like tissue paper."

The others were quiet, especially the two humunculie. Edward guessed they knew of the fuhrer King Bradly's powers, and he knew all too well how powerful Greed had been. Hell, he had nearly died fighting him. It took all the young alchemist had to fend him off before he realized he could defeat the ultimate shield with his smarts. But in the end, it had been a mistake to kill the sin.

Sloth shook her head, "He won't be there." She had been insisting this since they had made their way to Central command.

"And just how are we supposed to know you're right?" Marta snapped, hissing slightly, "Maybe he stayed because he knew we would be on our way and this is all a trap!"

Sloth shook her head "I know the plan, I know he won't be there because Edward was supposed to go down the elevator." She was seeming a little less sure of herself now, especially because of how intimidating the chimera was. Edward found it slightly funny that Sloth, who was basically immortal, was afraid of Marta.

"Yeah? Well how am I supposed to trust-"

"Enough." Scar calmly said, his eyes never leaving the building for a second. "It's time we moved. We don't have much time." The Ishvalans automail gleamed in the light of the setting sun, and his blood red eyes held no fear. Edward was surprised he was even able to move those arms. He wasn't sure how much longer it would last. The nerves still needed much more time to heal. The Ishvalan would only end up hurting himself if he went any further, but Edward knew it was the mans own choice. And he seemed to want to help, which seemed odd. But, Edward was guessing he wanted to protect Lust. Which didn't make any sense whatsoever.

"He's right, we don't have much time." Lust, who was standing beside the tall man, agreed. She seemed to be in a lot better condition but Edward was still slightly concerned. He didn't want her slowing them down, but he felt she could pull through, homunculie seemed to recover quite fast.

Looking to his teacher, Edward sighed. "Do you think we can do this?"Earning a glare from her, Edward gulped.

"Of course we can," She looked at their small team,"We can't be stopped." She gave him a grin and stood, looking to the others. "Alright, does everyone know the plan?"

"There wasn't exactly a plan teacher…" Edward murmured.

"Ah well," Izumi looked at the building, "Then we'll just have to improvise, now won't we?"

"I feel so assured." Marta grumbled to herself.

Izumi cast her a glare, but merely turned an walked around the hedges they had been hiding in. The house wife began to walk across the street, not waiting for any of them to join her. Scar began to immediately follow, after giving a quick look at Lust, who trailed closely beside him. Sloth followed timidly, and then Marta, grumbling all the way with her hand in her pockets.

Silently, Edward followed looking at the building. A few weeks ago, Central command wouldn't have frightened him. It would have made him feel safe, secure. But now, it looked intimidating and ominous. Gulping, he and Izumi looked at each other as they passed through the gate, his old teacher giving him a nod as they pushed open the doors.

Edward managed a grin. "Alright, let's kick some ass."

* * *

I hope it was alright, yes it was a bit short, but it will be longer next time. And no, you won't have to wait 2 years :3


	29. William

Dear Reader,

I am very sleepy X-X and I actually have to be up reaaaallly early tomorrow for class. Yeah, I go to college. So here's this chapter and yeah...Just a bunch of fighting, and we're actually coming up to the final battle of sorts. I have to basically just watch the final episodes and type down what they say again...which im dreading...gah. goodnight people~

* * *

"Well, gee, this is strange," Marta called out, "It's almost as if they knew we were coming!" She jumped up in mid air and delivered a round house kick to a young soldier, the sound of his jaw cracking making Sloth wince, along with Marta's statement.

From behind them a group of young state soldiers began to open fire, and Sloth easily batted away the bullets, turning her hands into water. "Well, I do recall you laying the first punch. We could have easily snuck our way-"

"Oh shut it!" Marta hissed, looking back at Sloth with a glare and huffing as another solider came her way.

Marta may have been complaining, but everyone could see the glint in her eye and her smirk as she wrapped one of her long arms around the boy and threw him down at the hall, slamming him into another soldier. She obviously had been feeling restless at Granny Pinako's.

Edward quickly jumped down as a larger soldier drew out his gun, his hand shaking as he aimed to shoot. "Oh no you don't." He murmured to himself, clapping his hands together and pressing them to the floor, transmuting the ground to go up and form around his body, much like he had done to Wrath at the abandoned factory.

"Oh c'mon Marta, this is noth'in." Edward grinned, getting to his feet and walking past the man.

Up ahead he could see Lust easily picking off soldiers, and not killing any of them as he had instructed, much to her disdain. She merely sent out a few of her claws into their shoulders, or sliced their guns in half, smirking to herself all the while. The temptress seemed to be in much better condition, and like their reptile companion, enjoyed the fight.

Her partner on the other hand seemed more focused on getting them through the hoard of state officers, using his strong automail arms to literally smash soldiers into he walls, and even through them. Edward knew there was no point in telling Scar what to do, since the red eyed Ishvalan would merely shrug his shoulders and do as he pleased. Now if Lust told him what to do, Edward knew that would be a different story. She had been barking orders at him the whole way in.

"On your right." He heard Lust say, a flock of soldiers coming along the right hall. She held out her hand to Scar, and on instinct the bigger man lifted her, Lust easily balancing the curvaceous woman on his strong shoulders, he catapulted her at the soldiers. She smirked as she unleashed her blades, slicing their bullets, along with their guns; Edward knew she was restraining herself.

When she was finished Lust stood and looked at the soldiers, who gulped deeply, staring at the stunning creature who gave them a frightening, yet beautiful smile. They all turned, running down the hall, possibly for more guns, or out of fear. Edward guessed it was the latter.

"Humph, show off." Marta rolled her eyes.

Edward grinned, and then turned to Izumi, who was breathing a little hard, and obviously trying not to show it. "Are you alright?" He asked, his golden eyes tightening slightly.

She flipped a man over her shoulder and closed her eyes, smiling, "Oh please, I haven't even broken a sweat."

He just rolled his eyes and grinned. "Same old teacher."

As if on queue, a loud explosion came from ahead, along with the sound of Scar screaming out Lusts name.

"Shit!" On instinct, Edward rushed forward, while Sloth turned herself to water and slithered between the group as they ran, breaking out into the front.

The walls of Central command had turned to rubble from the blast. Edwards's eyes darted around through the smoke, trying to find out whom, or what caused it.

"Dammit, I can't see!" He cursed, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Neither can I…." Sloth commented, looking around as well.

"No, but I can smell 'um." Marta answered, using her inhuman sense of smell to pick them up through the smoke, then without a word, rushing into the thick cloud.

"Marta wait! It could be a-"Sloth called, but was interrupted by another loud blast, this time it sounded like a machine gun.

An odd mechanical sound could be heard beyond the cloud, approaching them. Edward felt himself tense when he saw an automail leg step through the dust as it began to clear. Slowly he scanned the body, seeing the right half was entirely automail, and the left was…

Edward felt a chill run through his spine.

"Lieutenant Colonel…Archer…"

The man's robotic eye glared at them, bright and red. He had the same smug look on his face that Edward remembered. Edward guessed even though an entire half of his body was missing he would still be a cocky bastard and a dog of the state, definitely not on their side.

"Edward Elric," He announced, his voice sounding a bit off, and his mouth eerily not moving, "and the woman who escaped from south headquarters. I've been looking for you."

Suddenly, he opened his mouth, producing what Edward guessed was what the Lieutenant Colonel had used on Lust and Scar. Before he could fire, Izumi and Edward both jumped out of the way as the rounds quickly blasted into the wall behind them.

_Yep,_ Edward thought, _that's definitely a machine gun. _

In a second Edward was on his feet again, tensing and trying to rack his brain on what do. They didn't have much time, and the man looked almost unstoppable. A bead of sweat ran down his tan temple, and he grit his teeth, ready to fight.

Izumi stood in front of him, "Leave the tank head to me. You go to that place Lust told us about."

"Teahcer…" Edward started, not prepared to just leave her behind.

"If you're going to keep calling me that then do what I say," She snapped, "Now go!"

Edward glared at her, but listened. Followed by Sloth, he ran past Archer, the man not even trying to stop them. The cloud had vanished, so he could easily see the others, who were all huddled around Scar who was holding…

"Oh Lust…" He heard Sloth gasp to herself, and she rushed over to Scars side.

Lust was healing, but very slowly. Her body had been severely burned from the blast, and the top layer of her flesh was missing on one of her arms, along with her cheek. Her teeth were clenched, and her eyes closed tightly as she fought through the obvious pain. Edward deduced that without the red stones, her pain was no longer dulled, and her regeneration was much slower.

But still, he thought, to be able to withstand such a blast and still be awake…The homunculie are almost super human. A wave of panic washed over him as he thought of what they were up against, and what he would have to face to get back Winry and his little brother. Closing his eyes he pushed those thoughts to the very back of his mind. There was no going back now. He had to get Al, and he had to save Winry. They were all he had left.

"How is she?" He asked, coming closer to the group.

Scar was cradling her to his chest, his eyes down cast, and his body still as a statue. Marta had a scratch over her eye, and blood was getting into it, but she was alright, just temporarily blinded it seemed, but the chimera didn't let it weaken her it seemed.

Sloth stood over Scar with an almost pained expression on her face, one that so badly reminded Edward of his mother. She used to dawn that expression when he would come home with just a little cut. He stilled when he saw tears come to Sloths eyes, and he forced himself to look away.

"Not so good cap'." Marta answered rather tersely as she lit a cigar, looking over at Lust with an almost worried expression. "This one's finished."

"No she's not." Scar snapped, not looking away from her face for a moment, "She just needs time." He leaned down, closing his eyes and speaking very softly, but Edward heard what he was saying. It sounded as if he was praying.

"Yeah, well time ain't really on our side at the moment." Marta blew out smoke.

"Well, we're going to give her time." Scar said darkly, looking up at Marta for only a second, but that was enough to make the snake woman bristle in slight fear of the man. Edward knew how the man felt, and he knew what his eyes probably looked like. He had seen it before, back at the ware house, when he had told Edward to protect her. The fullmetal alchemist guessed that something must have happened between the two. What, well he couldn't be certain. But it was enough to make Scar pray for the woman he used to curse, and that surprised the alchemist.

"Hey." Lust said very softly, reaching one of her delicate, deadly hands to the man's face and caressing him. He closed his eyes briefly, and then looked up at Archer, who had turned to face them. Scar stood, holding Lust to his chest protectively, effortlessly. "You're a foolish man. There's nothing to be so upset about." She tried to tease, but her voice was extremely week and fragile, something Edward wasn't used to when it came to the temptress.

"Edward," Scar looked down at him, and Edward met his gaze, "Go. We'll handle this."

Marta blinked, "Uh, we will?" The snake woman looked up at Archer, "Am I the only one slightly worried about the half robot man who can _spit bullets_?"

Scar didn't respond to her, and merely turned to Sloth, holding out Lust to her, "Take her and get out of here, go with the Elric boy," He paused as Sloth held out her hands, seeming not to want to let go, he looked down at Lust, "Keep her safe, I beg you." His voice was much softer now, and Edward was greatly surprised. He had never heard Scar beg for anything.

Lust stirred in his arms, obviously protesting, "No, you stupid man…" She coughed, "I am not-"

"Hush woman." Scar said rather softly, looking at her once more.

Lust struggled in his arms, and went to stand, wiggling from his automail grip and trying to find balance on her high heels.

From afar, Archer's eyes tightened, and he went to open his mouth. Izumi saw this, and clapped her hands together, "Edward!"

"Oh no you don't!" Marta hissed, lunging at him and extending her right hand to cover his mouth, her fingers and hand stretching to cover his whole head. She looked at Edward and winked, "We got this Edward, you go get the gearhead," she paused, then added, "And make sure miss dark and dreary here doesn't die on the way. I don't want lover boy here crying."

From afar, Edward saw that Izumi had made a giant cross bow, and was ready to launch. "Snake woman, get out of the way!" She called.

A blood vessel formed on Marta's brow, "Hey what did you just-" Izumi released before Marta could finish her come back, the snake cussed and quickly let go of Archer as arrow was released, sending Achrcer back a few steps, but not knocking him over.

"Well, they seem to have this handled…" Edward said to himself, and then turned to Lust and Scar, getting rather impatient with them as they simply glared at each other. He was about to say something, when he found his voice dead in his throat.

Much to he and Sloths surprise, as Lust was about to say something, Scar leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. A hot, searing kiss at that. The homunculi's red eyes widened, but as she melted into the kiss they fluttered closed, and she wrapped both arms around his shoulders, pulling and tugging at his short silver hair as the man enclosed his automail arms around her waist, lifting her up slightly. They parted for air, much to the woman dislikes, and Scar smiled softly at her, then leaned in and whispered something in her ear, and from what Edward heard, he was speaking in Ishvalan.

_How the hell does Lust know Ishvalan?_

Lust smiled an almost secretive grin, and Scar sat her down. She gave him a look, a look saying "you better not die." Which Scar merely returned with his usual stone cold stare. Lust sighed, rolling her eyes. She smoothed down her dress, and she and the man gave each other knowing looks as she walked off, giving Edward, whose mouth was hanging open, an expectant look. She raised an eyebrow at the young alchemist, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Well?" She asked her usual cool demeanor back in place. She gave him a smirk, and flipped her hair as they continued down the hall, not even glancing back at the Ishvalan man, who had also turned away from her and was walking to Archer.

"Go, Edward Elric!" Scar called out.

Sloth began to walk on also, and Edward gave one last look at Scar before he went on. He was stalking him, almost has a beast does with it's pray. Scar was out for blood, Edward knew that. From what Edward had just seen, Lust was Scars. And judging on the bloodlust in the Ishvalans eyes, he didn't much like people touching his things.

"Have you ever seen the face of god? Ave you prayed for your sins?"

Archer was about so speak, when Scar, who was always extremely fast, rushed him and upercutted him in the jaw, knocking him back. Marta let out a cheer, and Izumi smiled.

Scar stood over him, menacing, and eyes full of pure hatred, "Start praying, "He clenched his automail into a fist," Today is your judgment day."

* * *

"William!"

A forest near a river bank on a sunny day.

"William!" A voice called out in the distance.

He turned, smiling, eyes bright. "Father?"

"William come here, look." In the distance he could see his father on the outskirts of the forest, pointing up into a tree and smiling. His long, messy blond hair was pulled into a pony tail, glasses in place.

Breaking into a run, William ran to his father, who was so tall compared to him. Being only ten, but William was big for his age. Or at least, he liked to think so. "What is it father?" He asked eagerly.

"You see that?" He continued to point, and William scrunched up his face.

"No, I can't." He frowned, and his father laughed, and then lifted him up onto his shoulders. "See? In the branch." His father instructed, and William held on to his hair, squinting his eyes to see. His amber eyes widened when he saw what his father had been pointing at.

A mother bird was sitting in a nest with her small, helpless baby birds, offering them a small green worm to eat. The helpless babies chirped and strained their little necks in hopes of getting the worm.

"Wow…" He breathed to himself, and couldn't take his wide eyes off the birds.

"William!" He heard his mother call across the field, from the small cottage they lived in. "William it's time to take your medicine dear!"

The mother bird flew away, the baby birds continued to cry.

His father's hands tensed around his legs, and he began to walk.

"Father…I don't want to." He whispered into his hair.

"It's good for you." He said with a chuckle.

"But it tastes funny." He began to pout, and Hohenheim merely chuckled once more.

"It's good for you son."

Blood spat onto the floor, his mother let out a horrified scream. He closed his eyes, trying to fight it back, but he couldn't. His body ached so much. He just wanted it to stop.

"William!" She shrieked, and he could hear her approach.

"Don't come any closer!" he spat, blood and venom dripping from his mouth as he glared up at her with burning amber eyes. Her blue eyes were wide in terror.

"Y-you did this…" He stammered, feeling his vision blurring. He had fallen out of bed, and was on the floor. He was falling a lot now these days, and getting sick like this. But it had never been this bad. He felt extremely weak now.

And he was hot. Sweat dripped from his brow and he looked at all the blood on the floor. William was smart enough to know that if he kept throwing up this much blood, he would eventually die.

He grit his teeth.

"I'm going to die." He said to himself, and he heard him mother let out a sob.

"N-no, no you're not!" She went to him, stepping around the blood and coming to his side. "You'll be alright, you're just si-"

"I'm sick because of you!" he looked up at her, strength in his words but not his body.

He heard his father in the doorway, having returned from work. His eyes were wide behind his glasses. William looked up, "Father…" He breathed.

"William…What's happened?"

"He got sick, he's alright." His mother answered for him.

William closed his eyes and managed to lean back against the bed. He looked at his dad.

"I'm dying." He answered very softly, his voice nothing but a whisper. But both of his parents had heard.

"Stop speaking such nonsense!" His mother turned to look at him, her long black hair whipping around her, her blue eyes red and swollen with tears.

Hohenheim said nothing, just walking into the room, crouching and looking at his son in the eye.

"I'm going to die." He repeated.

A hand slapped his face, and he awoke with a start, nearly falling off the chair in the process. "What the hell?" Envy growled, blinking and looking up into a pair of steel blue eyes.

Dante.

She looked at him, the suit of armor and Winry, who was holding the sheets in front of her. Dante gave her an odd smile, and then looked at Envy.

"Edward Elric is on his way." She said with a purr, and Envy heard the girl gasp from the other side of the room.

"Brother?" Alphonse said quietly, orbs widening.

Dante turned to him and smiled, "Yes, you will be reunited with your beloved brother soon enough," She looked at Winry and smiled, "And you…You and I have some business to attend."

She sauntered over to the girl, and Envy growled at her. He stood, going to Alphonse and hoisting him over his shoulder. He knew what had to be done with him.

Looking over, the sin saw Dante sit on the bed, then run her hand over Winery's delicate lips. The girl was trembling, and her eyes were wide. Dante trailed her hand down her lips and to her chest. "So lovely." The witch spoke to herself, then smiled and stood, holding out her hand to Winry. The mechanic tentatively took her hand, and that's when Dante noticed her arm, which had a giant gash in it.

Her eyes tightened, and she looked at Envy.

"What is this?"

The sin shrugged, "She got out of hand."

"You know perfectly well why I brought her here!" Dante snapped, hand clenching into a fist.

Envy rolled his eyes, turning away from her, "You're voice is starting to grate on my nerves, _master_." The sin said this mockingly of course, and as he walked out of the room he chuckled under his breath.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Alphonse asked, his voice surprisingly calm.

Envy grinned, "That's a surprise. And you wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, now would you?"

The Elric sighed in annoyance, and Envy pushed open the doors to the grand ball room. Dante had spent little time changing the whole mansions layout and design, something Envy found to be pointless. But she did like things to look extravagant and grand, the perfect theater for her puppet show he supposed.

As he walked past the giant transmutation circle, Envy couldn't stop thinking about his dream. Well, his memory. That sometimes happened when he would sleep. He would recall the life he had as a human, or at least as he liked to call it, Williams life.

Envy's pupils turned to slits as he thought of those horrible memories.

"Where am I going?" Alphonse asked.

Envy pushed through another pair of swinging doors, and tossed him to the ground in a large, lavish room. Gluttony sat at a table, a worried expression etched on his face and his finger in my mouth. Envy was surprised the chair could hold up the man's weight. He then wondered who on earth would want to resurrect someone so stupid and disgusting back to life.

"Yo, fat man!" Envy called out, dumping Al to the floor and grinning when he heard the large clank. He saw Gluttony look his way, "Watch the tin can for a little while." He grinned, then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Alphonse called out, looking up at the sin from the ground. Envy stopped, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, "What do you plan on doing?"

Envy chuckled, "I already told you, it's a surprise."

"No," Al said firmly, "What do you plan to do to my brother?"

He stopped laughing, his eyes growing tight and his grin turned menacing. Oh, there were just so many things Envy wanted to do to Edward Elric, he didn't know where to start. He had waited such a long, long time for this; his mouth was almost drooling at the thought of killing the alchemist.

His little brother.

"You'll see soon enough."

Winry sat at the vanity in what she guessed was Dantes room. The woman was brushing her hair, and Winry couldn't stop her shaking. She knew the woman sensed this, because she had this pleased smirk on her face that made Winry shake even more.

The master, as the homunculie liked to call her, has dressed Winry's wound, bathed her, and not was brushing her hair, like she was some sort of doll. Winry found the process to be so strange, and frightening, that she had not protested, in fear of what the witch might do to her.

The mechanic knew why she was doing this.

_She's going to take my body, just like Lust said. _

Leaning down, Dante placed her face next to Winry's and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"So lovely, no wonder Edward loves you." Dante smiled, standing then going to her extremely large closet. "Now, we have to put on our best dresses…" Dante said almost to herself, looking at all the colorful fabric and tapping a finger to her chin.

She was beyond scared. The shaking had begun to worsen, and Winry hugged her arms around herself, closing her eyes and willing herself not to cry. She wondered why she had been so stupid, why she had let Envy take her here so easily. She knew why though, it's because she wanted to see him.

But it had all been a big mistake.

_Please, please someone help me. _

She thought of Edward, thought of how the last time they spoke he was so angry. She thought of how much he loved her, and how unfair to him she had been. Envy didn't love her, he probably never had, and she should have just given up on him after what happened.

In her mind, she saw him. He was so strange and unnatural, so dangerous. It's like…What Sheska had said, about the homunculie spreading rumors about the stone. How it was dangerous. Winry remembered saying herself that the danger is what draws people in.

Maybe that was it. Maybe that was why she was so drawn to him, when she saw him there was a spark of sorts. It was unnatural and wrong on so many levels. But Winry knew her love for him was true.

But at that moment, she wished it wasn't. She wished she had never met the creatures she had come to love, and she wished she had never met the sin she called Envy.

And besides, he had forgotten about her…Had forgotten…

She raised her head, opening her eyes and looked at Dante, who had laid a fine looking purple dress out on her large four poster bed. Winry had stopped shaking, and was standing now, wearing only a thin robe. Her hands were the only thing trembling, but more out of anger than fear.

"What did you do to him?"

Her voice cut through the room like a knife.

Dante looked up at her, surprised she had spoken.

"Did what to whom?" The alchemist asked, a small smirk forming on her lips.

Winry narrowed her eyes, "Don't play dumb, what have you done to Envy?"

She had to know. She had to know this before she died.

Dante then began to laugh, began to cackle like the witch she was. She through her head back and then her laughing ceased. She stopped her laughter as abruptly as it began.

"I have been around for centuries," Dante's voice was hollow, "I began living this way with my lover, who you know as Hohenhiem, Edwards's father…" Looking back down at Winry, Dante moved closer, taking one step. Winry held her ground. "We used the power of the Philosophers stone to swap from one body to another, to gain immortality."

Winry held her breath, and then began to feel slightly woozy. It hit her at once, and she suddenly felt tired.

"I became with child…With Hohenhiems child…"

The room began to spin.

_If she and Edwards father had a child, then that would mean…_

"His name was William," She took another step forward, "And he was lovely, his hair and eyes shone of gold as his fathers, and I loved him all the time." Her eyes narrowed, "But William died."

She felt her heart move into her throat as the room shifted between her feet.

"Envy is the result of the failed transmutation of our son, a creation of Hoenhiem."

Dante was right in her face now, she could feel her cold breath tickling her nose.

"Envy was the very first homunculie, created four centuries ago."

Winry shook her head, trying to focus.

"B-but…" She was crying now, tears stinging her eyes, "That would make him…"

Dante smirked, "That's right, Envy is my son, and the Elric boys' half brother. Envy had always been at my side, and he will stay that way. For now, and forever."

Now she knew. Now she knew why Envy had the same smile as Edwards dad, and why they reminded her so much of each other. It all made sense. Even Envy's hatred for Edward. And to Dante, Envy was all she had left.

"He left you," Winry got some of her strength back, and narrowed her eyes at the witch, "For Ed and Als mom. He left you and when you thought Envy was going to leave too you-"

Dante grabbed her throat. Winry gasped, and struggled to breath. Desperately Winry grabbed at the womans' hand, but it was no use, for some reason she was losing her strength. She watched as Dante raised a hand, and placed it to Winry's forehead.

"It seems the mixture of herbs I put in your bath is beginning to take effect," The witch's voice was no more than an echo, "Now, why don't we make you a bit more obedient?" Dante's smirk seemed to contort, as did the whole room.

_Please, someone help me._

Winry's mind started to become blank, her eyes nearly lifeless. She rapidly began to panic, and then slowly calm down. She felt very tired, her eyes drooping slightly and her body going numb.

"E-Envy…" She whispered.

Then her mouth closed, and she was suddenly weightless, without a care in the world.

* * *

Edward, Lust and Sloth made their way down the elevator, which couldn't seem to go any goddamn slower to the alchemist.

He tapped his foot impatiently, and tensed when it finally stopped. Before opening the iron doors, he took a deep breath, turning to the others.

"Are you ready?" He looked to Lust and Sloth, whose faces were masks of calm.

Sloth gave him a nod, and Lust merely looked into his eyes.

"Alright, here we go." Edward opened the doors, stepping out and accessing the room. It was merely a long hallway to what appeared to be a house…No it was bigger than a house.

"This way."

Lust and Sloth were already ahead of him, walking straight down the hall. Edward frowned and caught up with them.

From down the hall, Edward could faintly hear music…

He stopped, as did the others. "Did you hear that?" He asked, looking at both of the homunculie.

He didn't need for them to confirm. He had definitely heard music. The alchemist looked straight ahead to the large double doors. With a determined glow in his amber eyes, Edward walked down the hall in brisk strides, taking a deep breath as the music continued to get louder.

"I'm here for you now, Winry."

* * *

Yeah, it's coming to a close~ I wonder what will happen~~~~~~~~~ sdfghjhgfdsdfghjkhgfd *passes out at lap top*

**Envy: Well hopefully, me and the little gearhead will finally fu-**

***Winry throws a wrench at his head***


	30. Fair son of Hoenhiem

**Dear Reader,**

Well, it's late, but I managed to pump out this chapter. I basically just copied down what happened in episode 49...*sweat drops* yeah, I hope I don't get sued or something. Anywho, Im super sleepy, so imma go to bed now! Reviews are always welcome, and oh, take a look at my pole~~~~

-Ramona

* * *

The time had come. Envy would finally be able to slaughter that runt with his own bare hands. His eyes gleamed at the thought, and a large grin appeared on his face as he looked at the tantalizing red stones in his hand. In the dim lighting of the mansion they still seemed to glisten.

The click of a door shutting made him pause.

He turned, seeing Dante closing a door behind her. He wrinkled his nose, seeing the old hag had tried to "freshen up" for the alchemist, doing her best to hide her rotting flesh and dousing herself in the sickly perfume she loved. He was about to comment on her look, when his voice died in his throat.

Behind her was Winry, all dressed up in a large, frilly ball gown. He would have mocked her for her appearance, since she looked slightly foolish. But he stopped. The look in her sky blue eyes made him feel a slight sense of unease and alarm.

Her normally vibrant eyes were dead, drained of all life and void of emotion. She followed silently behind Dante like the marionette she now was. The cold woman shot him a smirk, her jaded eyes landing on the stones in his hand.

"Better eat up," She commented, "Your _brother_ will be here soon."

His pupils turned to slits as he glared at her, baring his teeth.

"I already have the strength to defeat him; these stones won't make a difference."

She merely raised an eyebrow, continuing to walk on as her new companion followed her. She led Winry to the door, and Envy kept his predatory eyes on the blond the entire time. Dante did this to her new selections when they were being uncooperative. Especially when she was trying to put on one of her idiotic plays, something Envy had once enjoyed. But time was dragging on, and he wanted to just kill the blood of Hoenhiem and get it done with.

And then there was Winry, Dante's new candidate.

Normally, Envy wouldn't have given a rat's ass. Nonetheless, it bothered him to see that dead look in her eyes. She was so cold, and all the life he had once seen in her blue orbs was gone.

"Now, go and dance for Edward," Dante smiled, "Welcome him with open arms and invite him to dance. Tell him how you've always loved him." Dante cooed into Winry's ear while stroking her hair and touching her face.

Envy's eye twitched.

"Edward…" Winry said softly.

"Yes that's right, you love him."

The sins hand formed into a fist, crunching the stones to dust.

"L-love..." Winry's voice had dropped to barely a whisper.

"Yes, you lo-"

A loud crash came from the other room, and the sounds of Gluttony throwing a fit could be heard. He was screaming and shouting for Lust. Dante narrowed her eyes, and as Envy was about to go take care of it, she held up a hand to stop him. He raised his eyebrows as Dante pulled up her skirts and walked briskly past him, her eyes full of malice. Envy felt almost sorry for the fat ass.

He was left alone with the girl, and his eyes were glued to the back of her head.

Looking to the door Dante had gone through he narrowed his eyes, then used his inhuman speed to almost teleport to the girl. He ran his eyes over her face, seeing her dead, lifeless eyes stare into nothingness. He went to swallow, and the back of his throat made a clicking sound.

"Hey…" He said in a whisper, nudging her shoulder, "Gearhead."

No response.

Envy put both hands on her shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"Hey!" He raised his voice slightly, "Look at me." He hissed, leaning down slightly to try and look into her eyes, to meet her gaze.

Still, she gave no response. Her lips, which had a slight sheen to them due to what he guessed was make up, parted slightly. The girls face held no expression, and her dullness was beginning to piss Envy off. He wanted to slap her in the face. Make her what she was again, who she was. He didn't care if she started babbling nonsense; he just wanted her to speak to him.

Shaking her shoulders a little too rough, he bared his teeth, "Winry!" He hissed.

She blinked, and seemed to look up at him, her eyes still dull but her mouth parting even more.

He paused, his entire body going completely still.

Licking his lips, his entire body went on edge.

Envy knew what Dante was going to do to her. He knew after this, when he looked into her eyes, they would be cold. Winry would cease to exist.

He didn't care. He told himself he could care less.

Envy didn't _care_ for things. He didn't have stupid, irrational _feelings_ that would get in his way. He didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. He hated all the humans in the world, and hoped every single one of them would rot in hell as he sat back and watched. He was Envy the Jealous, and he despised the world and all its inhabitants. But in the back of his mind, he had made an almost special place for Winry. She was special.

As he searched her unresponsive eyes, he felt a flood of strange emotion wash through him, a burning sensation in the back of his throat and a tightening in his chest. He didn't like this, he wanted it to stop. He wanted her to say something.

Leaning in, he placed a desperate kiss to her lips, which she didn't return. He hoped she would pull away, slap him, or even return the kiss.

This couldn't be it, this couldn't be the end to it. What did he have to know? What had she been telling him to remember? He wanted answers. Envy wanted to know why he felt the way he did, why as he kissed her he felt a vague sense of familiarity.

It was no use. She remained as emotionless as she had been before.

Putting his forehead to hers, Envy parted his lips and closed his eyes.

Winry was nothing more than a shell now.

His grip on her shoulders loosened, and his hands shook.

He didn't like this.

He wanted to smash a hole in a wall and gouge Dante's eyes out.

"E-Envy…" Winry whispered, and his eyes shot open.

Grip tightening once again, he looked down at her.

A single tear rolled down her pale cheek, his eyes widened as he heard the door opening. He was away from her in a flash, sitting on the couch, his heart beating crazily in his chest.

Dante shut the door behind her and looked to him, then to Winry.

Envy simply sat, looking up at the ceiling.

Shaking her head, Dante crossed the room, and grabbed Winry's hand harshly, opening the door and letting it swing closed behind her. He heard the record start playing, and Envy rolled his eyes, but his face was focused.

He had a lot of things on his mind.

* * *

White, blank, void.

This would describe what Envy the jealous had been staring at for what seemed like eons.

He could either stare at the giant, menacing gate of truth, with its twisted, horrific sculptures. Or the vast nothingness that surrounded him.

Sitting on the ground, his legs criss crossed, he impatiently drummed his fingers on his leg, turning his attention to the gate before him.

"This is stupid…" He grumbled to himself.

He figured out how he had gotten there in the first place, with nothing else to do but think, Envy had all the time in the world to ponder. He had realized he wasn't really himself. He was just a fragment of what he was.

More like, a piece of his own memory, but…As a person?

Or more like a bit of his, dare he say it, soul, transported to the gate.

Hell, he hadn't thought he even had a soul.

That part still confused him.

It was like Dante took the new Envy, the one with feelings other than hatred, and replaced him with the old. To do that, all she had to do was erase Winry from his memory completely.

A grin spread to his lips.

From what he had seen through the gate, the Envy currently running around doing Dante's dirty work was having a hard time keeping his memories at bay. In no time, Envy was sure his body would snap out of it and regain its memories in no time.

Or so he hoped.

If he didn't, Envy feared he would be stuck in this void for eternity. And that seemed very, very boring to the sin. He just hoped that his body would eventually remember.

It was surely taking it's time. From what the gate had been showing him, Winry didn't have much long before she was used as Dante's new living space.

Envy bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

He could kill the other him for not remembering.

Drumming his slender fingers against his knee, Envy blew a lock of his forest green hair from his eyes, looking up at the gate and frowning.

He wished he at least had the voice to talk to, but it seemed to have vanished once he got there. He almost pitied Alphonse's soul for having to sit in front of his own gate, for what, years? Envy knew he had only been there a few days and he was slightly going mad.

"Come on body," He shouted, looking up at more nothingness, "Hurry the fuck up already!"

* * *

She was spinning in the center of the grand dance floor when Edward Elric laid eyes on her. Long, blond hair flowing around her and catching in the light as she continued to dance, dress twirling along with her hair.

"Winry…" He whispered as he watched her.

He had forgotten just how beautiful the blond mechanic was.

Abruptly she stopped, arms still stretched out at her sides. Turning, she looked at him with a blank expression, her eyes dull. "Edward…" She said his name softly, and then her lips formed into a smile, "I've been waiting for you."

"Winry…" He took a step forward, "I'm sorry it took me so long."

She continued to smile, and walked to him, arms outstretched.

"Dance with me."

He raised his eyebrows. "D-dance?"

Edward was confused. He was coming here to save Winry, he figured she would be terrified and tied in ropes. But here she was, safe and unharmed, wearing a ball gown and wanting him to dance with her…

He looked back to Lust and Sloth for help. The horrified expression on Sloths face worried him, and Lust merely looked around with a tense look on her face. Her lips formed into a scowl.

Before he could stop her, Winry had grabbed him. He tensed, but relaxed as he realized she was merely dancing with him, swaying to the music, all the while with that smile to her lips.

"I've been waiting…For you…" Winry said softly.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to dance. He took that moment to take in her smell, the warmth of her body.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten here sooner."

She leaned back, looking down at him.

"Edward, I love you."

His cheeks darkened, his voice caught in his throat before he could answer her.

"You do?"

A baby's cry filled the room, and Edward jumped, pulling away from Winry to look behind him.

Lyra, dressed in the same luxurious fashion, had entered the ball room. She smirked at Edward, and from behind her he could see Rose, holding her baby to her chest lovingly.

"Rose!" He called out, but the mute woman was silent, her eyes just as dull as Winry's.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Lyra. Something wasn't right. He wasn't expecting to find her here…

"It's a good thing you made it Edward," Dante smiled, "Winry has missed you."

"Lyra," He ignored her statement, his glowing eyes narrowing, "Why did you bring Rose to this place?"

Shifting his eyes he looked to the spot he had seen Lust and Sloth in.

They were gone.

"Before Dante died she told me about a city that only old alchemists knew about, it sounded safe." The girl answered as she walked to the center of the ballroom, heels clicking softly.

Winry walked past him to stand behind Dante along with Rose.

Something wasn't right.

"I know you said before that Dante had been murdered," he stated, locking eyes with her, "But you were oftly vague. You never told me who did it or why."

Her answer was quick, "That homunculus named Greed killed her," She paused, "I could have sworn I told you that."

The alchemists golden eyes narrowed, "You're lying to me."

"Am I?" She quipped.

"The transmutation circle in Dante's mansion was designed specifically to drain a homunculi's power," He got no reaction from her, so he continued, "And the human remains that were Greed's weakness were laid out in the same room. Even if he wanted to, Greed couldn't have made a move against her."

A coy smile fell to her lips, "That's all very interesting, but I saw her corpse with my own eyes." Her tone was amused.

Edwards was not.

"That proves nothing except that the body she was squatting in could no longer serve its purpose."

"What?" Her voice held a laugh to it.

"Let's say the philosophers stone could be used to jump from one body to another, that would make a human capable of living for hundreds of years," His hands clenched into fists, "I think Dante used the stone to take over a younger body, a body like yours would be just the right fit." He accused, watching as her face went from being completely blank to one full of emotion.

Her brows drew together as she pleaded, "Edward stop it! It's not true!"

Immediately he clapped his hands, Dante leaning forward in anticipation as he pulled a spear from the ground and flung it at her, waiting to see how she would react.

The sound of clapping hands filled the air, and she merely held her hand out to the spear, blue light and electricity popping around it as she turned it into nothing. Lowering her hand, Dante glared at him.

"That was too close." She narrowed her eyes.

Edward was on edge now.

"When did you see the gate? That's the only way you could transmute without a circle! And Lyra couldn't do that before." He knew he had her. "Your secrets up, Dante."

Her face softened, her eyes holding a strange twinkle.

Edward knew he was right. This wasn't Lyra, but the leader of the homunculie, the one who had been causing trouble for centuries.

"When did you find out? Fair son of Hoenhiem…"

He felt his blood boiling.

"So it's all true…"

"Indeed. Every last word." She looked almost amused.

"So how many times have you jumped bodies?"

"Well," She laughed, "In four hundred years you can lose count. It's less than ten, after all I had to use the philosopher's stone each time."

"And that's what happened to this city..." He hissed, having seen it one the way down the elevator. Edward had been horrified, and the homunculie had remained silent. "Lives for the stone."

"Don't forget the fabled lost civilization in the east. It was the same. But I'm not the one who made it happen." The small smile on her lips and the smug look to her eye was beginning to annoy him.

"No, it was Hoenhiem of light." He said darkly.

"You say it so formally, why don't you just call him _dad_?" She asked, a grin forming on her lips.

"Did he live this way too? Stealing bodies, creating wars? And for what purpose!"

"Because we were worth it."

His eyes narrowed. "What the hell's that supposed to mean? You ruined thousands of lives to create each philosophers stone, then you take it for yourself so you can live longer. And you actually think that's justified?"

"Humans can't handle the stone."

He was beginning to see red.

"Right, so you have the mercy to take it from them? The grace to kill anyone who's involved, so only the legend remains."

"I'm glad you understand so well. Humans are controlled by their sins, and the philosopher's stone has power far greater than any weapon ever forged. So I've taken cities? Humans would destroy the world. The lives lost have been necessary martyrs. Saving mankind from itself. I am the guardian, the _Sheppard_ of sins; I have to live on, to prevent you humans from doing something foolish with the stone."

She was absolutely _insane._

"Don't kid yourself! You're human just like us!"

Her eyes were cold, dead, her face porcelain mask as she answered; "Not anymore."

"LUST!"

They both turned, seeing Gluttony emerge from a pair of double doors, frantically looking around the ballroom, searching for his Lust. "Where are you?"

"You're breaking my heart Edward," Dante said, going to Winry, "Talking to me this way," She put her hands on Winry's face, leaning in and pressing the side of her face to the mechanics, "I was looking forward to taking her body and being loved by the son of Hoenhiem."

Edward spun around, glaring at Dante with clenched teeth.

"So it's Winry this time?"

"Yes," She continued to rub her face, "I have to celebrate the newly born stone."

The alchemist took a step forward, "You will do no such thing!" He barked.

She continued to smile at him.

"What have you done with Al?" He demanded, losing his patience with the witch.

"No no! What have you done with Lust?" Gluttony yelled to Edward.

Dante smiled, "Why don't you ask him, Gluttony?" She purred, seeming to have a trick up her sleeve.

Edward drew in a breath, turning to look at the big man.

"Where's my Lust?!"

He charged him, and Edward instantly held up his automail arm, just as the creature clamped its teeth around him. "Where's Lust?" His voice was muffled, but easy to understand with the arm between his jaws.

Lust had told him to lie to Gluttony, to tell him she had been killed if the question should ever be brought up. Along with Sloth. The homunculie apparently wanted the element of surprise. For a moment he wondered where they were. Up in one of the balconies perhaps? He knew they were watching, waiting for their time to strike.

"I'm sorry," Edward shouted over the sins frantic wailing, trying to wrestle his arm for freedom, "but she's gone."

"Lust gone? Lust gone?"

"Yeah…Wrath killed her. She died trying to help me." His voice grew soft.

Gluttony pulled his mouth from Edwards arm and stumbled back, falling to the ground with a crash, whimpering.

"Gluttony stop this." Dante insisted.

"I can't…" He whimpered and used his long arms to help himself stand.

"You don't have feelings."

Edward twitched slightly, hearing her remark.

A line of drool slipped down Gluttony's chin as he aimlessly walked around the ball room, saying Lusts name, crying as he did.

Spinning on his heels, Edward had had enough of this, "Let's do it!" He shouted, clapping his hands together as he charged Dante.

Placing her hands together she created a giant snake, which lunged from the floor roaring, heading in Edwards direction. Clapping his hands he formed his arm into a blade and jumped up as the creature dove down face first into the floor. He gracefully landed on its body as it crashed loudly; dust forming around the stone beasts head.

Edward smirked to himself, then ran down its body and jumped, looking down at Dante, who had gasped in surprise. He sliced mid air, just as she dodged. _Hn_, he though, _she's quicker than I thought._

Bits of fabric scattered to the ground, and Dante landed soundlessly a few feet away with a very annoyed look on her usually coy face.

Gasping, she looked down at her town dress, and Edward scrunched up his nose at what he saw. The skin was revolting, dark green and puckered around her breasts. He would hate to see what the rest of her was like.

"I knew it," He stated as he stood, "Your soul can't sustain bodies anymore, it's been attached too many times. Equivalent exchange. Every time you jump you lose part of yourself."

"Equivalence," Dante brought her hands up to her chest, transmuting her dress back to the way it was, "Don't tell me you still believe in that naïve theory."

"It's no theory; it's the absolute law of alchemy! No, the whole world. To obtain anything something of equal value must be lost, you couldn't have gotten anywhere without no 'in that."

"A beautiful story, told to comfort the oppressed and make children do their lessons. The truth is the law of equivalent exchange is a lie."

"Impossible!" Edward insisted.

"Too gain something of equal value must be lost. Conversely if you give something up you will always gain of prize of equal worth in return."

"Exactly. That's why people work hard at anything they do, 'cause it pays off."

"Wrong. People work because they believe it will pay, but equal effort does not always mean equal gain."

His eyes widened, and he felt his breath catch.

"Like what?"

"Consider the state alchemy exam, which you passed with flying colors. How many others took the test that day? Spent months, years preparing? Some working much harder than you. Yet you were the only one who passed. Where was their reward? Is it their fault they lacked your natural talent?"

He tensed, but remained silent.

"Or what about the equal value of each person's life?" She clapped her hands together and Edward quickly moved out of the way as Dante's creature moved once more, quickly snatching Rose's baby from her arms and slithering up too high, out of Edwards reach. His eyes widened and he looked at Dante with a scowl. The baby, resting on the things toung, began to cry loudly.

"If I just clap my hands this baby won't survive."

He looked to her, "Stop it!" He demanded, watching as her smile remained in place.

"And if I do it," She continued, "Where's the worlds balance in that? Does it mean the baby was only born so that it could die? Its doing all an infant can to survive, breathing, crying for help. But what does it get in exchange? People can say there is a balance, a logic that everything happens for a reason, but the truth is far less designed. No matter how hard you work, when you die, you die. Some try their entire life to scratch their way to the top and still die in poverty. While others are born into wealth without ever working at all. It's a cruel and random world, and yet the chaos is all so beautiful."

He couldn't take anymore.

Everything he believed to be true, to be right, she was spitting on it. Edward knew the truth. He had seen it with his very own eyes.

"That's enough Dante!" he clapped his hands together, making the reptile vanish and looking up, hands outstretched as Rose's baby fell in the air. Edward caught him in his arms.

"My baby." Rose rushed over as Edward placed him in her arms.

"Equivalent exchange is a myth, a contrived order to give sense to a world that has none. Can you accept that now, or do you need another explanation?"

He was shaking with fury now.

"Don't use a child to fuel your agenda!"

Dante closed her eyes, smiling, an almost knowing look on her face as she opened them once more to look at the alchemist. "Your dad said that too."

He let out a shaking breath, a sense of dread washing over him as he slowly looked over at the baby, who was shrieking.

Suddenly, an array glowed on the baby's stomach, and Edward was suddenly in front of the gate.

Edward's eyes were wide, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. He stared up at its tormented, twisting surface. seeing it for only a split second before suddenly everything was black.

He felt himself…Laying down.

Blinking open his eyes, he saw a green chair, and a red rug, which he felt he was laying on. "H-hello?" He spoke out, "Where am I?" He stood, looking over on the walls. His head throbbed painfully as he looked around the room, seeing pictures of odd things.

"Oh my head feels like it's been put though a…" He moved his hand up to rub at his eyes, but stopped.

Edward felt his heart move up into his throat, letting out a surprised gasp as he looked down at his hand, which was usually covered in automail, and saw…Flesh. Tan flesh, which he could remember seeing as a child.

Looking around the room frantically, his whole body went still when he saw a mirror.

Shakily he stumbled to it, taking in his reflection. He basically looked the same, but his hair was very short, and he was wearing different clothes, along with having all his limbs. Edward was very freaked out.

"O-okay…That's odd."

"What's odd?"

He blinked, looking across the room to a door, which had just been opened. He quickly took in a sharp breath as he saw someone who appeared to be his dad…But younger. Much younger, and without glasses. He looked to be about eighteen, just a little older than Edward. He was handsome, and had a kind look to his golden eyes.

"U-um…Who am I?"

The boy blinked.

"Edward? Are you alright?" he tilted his head slightly, taking a step forward and holding out his hand.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you! Where am I?!" Edward took a step back, holding his flesh hand out in front of him. His heart pumped so loudly in his ears that he could hardly hear the boy.

"Edward it's me," he walked closer, "It's William, your brother."

Edward was really, really freaking out now.

"S-stay away Dammit!"

The guy, William, ran a hand through his messy dirty blond hair, and was about to speak again, when all of a sudden a strange sound filled the air. It sounded like a siren. Williams face became completely blank as his eyes widened and he looked up, the blood draining from his face.

Edward heard footsteps approaching and nearly backed up into a wall.

"William, Edward, quick," A very familiar voice said, "It's an air raid."

Van Hoenhiem appeared behind William, who was about the same height as he. William licked his lips nervously and gave him a shaky nod, rushing out of the room.

Van looked over at Edward expectantly, "We have to go now."

Edward didn't know where the hell he was, and why his bastard of a father was there, but he gave him a nod. He did not like the sound of those sirens.

Van turned and ran; quickly they came upon William, who was opening the front door. Van grabbed him, pulling him along.

"Come on!" William shouted.

"Wait!" Edward snapped, pulling his grip away from his.

"What the hell's going on here old man? What is this place? Where are we?"

People ran down the cobbled streets screaming and running for their lives. Edward ignored all of them, staring down at his father with a frown.

"Wait, Edward, you're not sounding like yourself." Hoenhiem stated.

"Funny, I don't really feel like myself either." He looked up, "And what is this city?" The buildings were strange, he looked down at his father again, "And what's happened to my body? Did Dante do this?"

"Father….What is he talking about?" William asked quietly, and Hoenhiem ignored him, walking straight up to Edward and grabbing his jaw, pulling his face in close and staring into his eyes. Edward protested, hissing and trying to pull away, until his father spoke.

"Transmute? Does that word mean anything to you?"

He broke away from him.

"Of course it does!"

His father's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"But how did you get here…?"

` "Yeah, good question!"

Loud explosions filled the air, and Hoenhiem looked up, along with Edward. Hoenhiem grabbed his arm, "We'll talk later!" He insisted, pulling Edward along as William followed close behind.

"What's attacking?" Edward asked as they ran.

"Zeppelins." His father answered simply.

"Zep what?!"

There was a loud explosion that caused Edward to jump, and he looked back with wide eyes as he saw a long object emerge from a thick smog of black clouds. He felt his insides grow cold.

_Where the hell am I?_

* * *

Well, all the action will hopefully be in the next chapter. Sorry this one's so boring. I fuck'in hate dante. she's such a creep. ugh. welp, see ya next time *falls asleep*


End file.
